Das Vermächtnis des Kain
by astala7
Summary: AU, drittes Jahr: Nach der Tante-Magda-Sache flieht Harry vor dem Schulverweis. Dort wird er von Vampiren angegriffen und verwandelt, doch der flüchtige Sirius ihn rettet und zu einem Bund magischer Rasse bringt, von dem er sich Hilfe erhofft. (abgebrochen)
1. Willkommen im Zwielicht

**Willkommen im Zwielicht**

Harry erwachte mit einem dumpfen Kopfschmerz. Es gelang ihm erst nach dem sechsten Versuch, seine Augen zu öffnen, denn seine Lider waren unheimlich schwer. Genauso schwer fiel ihm das Denken, sein Kopf schien mit Watte gefüllt zu sein. Als erstes fiel sein Blick auf eine wohl ehemals weiße Decke, die jetzt zahlreiche verdächtigte Flecken aufwies. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was passiert war und wo er sich wohl befand. Erst als er sich aufsetzen und sich umsehen wollte, wurde ihm klar, dass er seinen Körper nicht mehr spürte. Panik erfasste ihn. Wo waren seine Beine? Seine Arme? Mit ein wenig Schielen konnte er erkennen, dass er mit einer ziemlich muffigen, nach Hund stinkenden Decke zugedeckt war, also wahrscheinlich in einem Bett lag. Eindeutig aber befand er sich nicht in seinem Zimmer bei den Dursleys oder gar in Hogwarts.

Sein erster Gedanke war: Todesser! Aber Todesser würden ihn nicht in ein Bett legen und zudecken. Andererseits wäre es ihnen zuzutrauen, dass sie ihn lähmten.

Es half nichts, er musste herausfinden, wo er sich befand. Seine letzte Erinnerung war eine schreckliche Woche voller Sklavenarbeit für Tante Magda. Aber das erklärte nichts. Also nahm er all seine Kraft zusammen und schaffte es, seinen Kopf um ein paar Zentimeter zu drehen.

Der Anblick überraschte ihn und am liebsten hätte er gleich wieder weggesehen. Neben ihm saß auf einem einfachen Holzstuhl ein Mädchen. Es war ungefähr siebzehn und ziemlich reif, was ihre Kurven betraf. Sie trug eine schwarze Netzstrumpfhose, die unter einem lavendelfarbenen Nichts von einem Rock verschwand. Durch seine Lähmung war Harry gezwungen, genau auf ihre langen, übereinander geschlagenen Beine zu starren. Er versuchte aber, den Blick unter großer Kraftanstrengung – entgegen seiner Bewegungsunfähigkeit, versteht sich! - etwas höher zu wenden. Das Mädchen trug eine Art ledernes Korsett oder etwas in der Art, hatte seltsam silberweißes, langes Haar, das sie zu einem eleganten Pferdeschwanz gebunden hatte und hielt ein Buch in der Hand, in das sie offensichtlich vertieft war.

Jedenfalls konnte er Todesser jetzt wahrscheinlich ausschließen. Soweit er wusste, nahmen die keine Teenager auf.

„Wer bist du?", wollte er das Mädchen fragen. Stattdessen kam ein leises „Hgnh", heraus, weil er auch seine Kiefer kaum auseinander brachte.

Das Mädchen aber hochrte auf. Es sah mit seinen dunklen, tiefvioletten Augen auf ihn herab und klappte das Buch zu.

„Ah, du bist wach", sagte sie mit einem uneinordbaren Akzent. „Sehr gut. Wurde aber auch langsam Zeit!"

Plötzlich hörte Harry in der Ferne Schritte. Sie mussten vom Fußende seines Bettes her kommen, wahrscheinlich aus einem anderen Raum, aber er schaffte es nicht, seinen Kopf um so viele Grad zu drehen. Die Silberhaarige jedoch stand sofort auf und riss die Tür auf.

„Ist er wach?", ertönte eine krächzende Stimme. „Ich hab ein Geräusch gehört, wie geht es ihm?"

„Sei ruhig und setz dich einfach wieder hin, kapier?", blaffte ihn das Mädchen an. „Er braucht Ruhe, das weißt du!"

„Aber ich muss-"

„Du musst gar nichts, bevor ich nicht mit ihm fertig bin! Oder willst du dich etwa dem Beschluss des Rates widersetzen und einen Rauswurf riskieren? Du weißt, was das für dich bedeuten würde!"

Die zweite, eindeutig männliche Stimme schwieg für einen Moment, schien aber nicht aufgeben zu wollen. „Sag mir wenigstens, wie es ihm geht", bat er dann.

Das Mädchen drehte sich zu Harry um, jedenfalls vermutete er das, weil ihre Stimme weniger gedämpft klang, als sie zu ihm herüber rief: „Hey, Potter! Wie geht's dir?"

Harry brachte nur ein krächzendes „gah" hervor.

„Ihm geht's scheiße", übersetzte sie dem unbekannten Fragensteller. „Ist doch klar, nach dem, was er durch gemacht hat. Und jetzt will ich verdammt noch mal Ruhe haben!"

Sie knallte dem Besucher die Tür vor der Nase zu und gleich darauf kamen ihre entblößten Oberschenkel wieder in seine Sichtweite, als sie sich vor ihn hinsetzte. Es erleichterte Harry ein wenig, dass sich da draußen jemand um sein Wohl zu sorgen schien. Es erleichterte ihn nicht, dass er die Stimme in keinster Weise zuordnen konnte.

„Also schön", meinte das Mädchen, „pass auf. Es gibt da eine ganze Menge Sachen, die du erfahren musst. Da im Moment nicht gerade viel von uns im Haku sind, Black am Rande eines Nervenzusammenbruchs steht und ich die einzig weibliche Person mit ein bisschen kühler Beherrschtheit bin, fällt die Aufklärungsarbeit mir zu. Mein Name ist Gomora. Untersteh dich, mich Gomorrha zu nennen. Eure Sprache ist auch so scheußlich genug. Ich werde dir alles Wichtige erklären, Fragen kannst du hinterher stellen. Aber dann gefälligst an irgendjemand Anderen.

Im Wesentlichen haben wir vier Punkte zu besprechen. Erstens: Da draußen sitzt dein Pate, der zwölf Jahre unschuldig im Zauberergefängnis Askaban verbracht hat, jetzt ausgebrochen ist und von der ganzen Welt gesucht wird und will dich über die wahren Umstände vom Tod deiner Eltern aufklären. Er war es übrigens, der dir vor drei Tagen den Arsch gerettet hat."

Harry blinzelte ein paar Mal. Gerettet? Pate? Was für ein Pate? Was war mit seinen Eltern?

„Der zweite Punkt bezieht sich darauf, wo du bist und was für eine Organisation wir sind. Das ist noch mal ein Extrakapitel. Zum dritten Punkt, der für dich wahrscheinlich erst einmal der wichtigste ist: Die Typen, die dich angegriffen haben, waren dunkle Vampire. Sie haben dich gebissen und dir eine Menge Blut ausgesaugt, bevor Black sie erledigen konnte."

Angegriffen? Vampire? Er wusste nicht einmal, dass es so etwas tatsächlich gab.

Jetzt, wo sie ihm diese Informationsbrocken hinwarf, kehrte aber auch seine Erinnerung nach und nach zurück. Er war von den Dursleys abgehauen und hatte sich nach London durchschlagen wollen. Ein Stück war er mit diesem riesigen Bus gefahren, aber der war gegen irgendein magisch stabiles Haus gekracht. Totalschaden. Die beiden Zauberer, die ihn gefahren hatten, hatten ihn nicht wieder zum Laufen bringen können. Harry hatte nicht warten wollen, bis ihn jemand erkannte, weil... Den Grund wusste er nicht mehr. Aber es war irgendwie wichtig gewesen und deswegen war er mit dem Besen nach London geflogen. Eigentlich hatte er in die Winkelgasse gewollt, aber im Tropfenden Kessel hatte er Auroren gesehen und war deswegen in die Nocturngasse geflohen. Was dann geschah, verschwand hinter einem kompletten Filmriss. Aber anscheinend war er einer Gruppe Vampiren begegnet.

Aber Gomora redete einfach weiter und gab ihm gar nicht groß Zeit zum Nachdenken. Harry unterbrach seine Suche nach seinen Erinnerungen, um keines ihrer Worte zu verpassen.

„Das Problem ist, dass dich mehrere von ihnen gleichzeitig gebissen haben und sie gewaltsam entfernt werden mussten. Das bedeutet, dass ihr Fluch noch auf dir liegt. Wir haben versucht, es zu stoppen, aber bei der Menge an Gift war das nicht mehr möglich. Um es kurz zu machen: Du befindest dich im Verwandlungsstadium vom Mensch zum Vampir."

Hier hielt sie endlich kurz inne, aber Harry sah sie nur an. Er verstand die Worte nicht.

„Das bringt jetzt einige Veränderungen mit sich, ist aber kein Weltuntergang." Gomoras Stimme klang geradezu gelangweilt, als wäre es für sie tatsächlich etwas Alltägliches. Sie zog sogar eine Nagelfeile hervor und sorgte damit dafür, dass Harry sich mit seinen Problemen unheimlich klein und unbedeutend vorkam. Es beugte jedoch auch seine aufkeimende Panik vor.

„Ich nehme an, dass du nichts über Vampire weißt, also hör jetzt einfach mal zu.

Vampire sind in vielerlei Hinsicht bessere Menschen. Sie haben einen stärkeren Körper, der praktischerweise immun gegen eine Vielzahl von Flüchen ist. Entgegen der Geschichten sind sie weder tot noch untot. Sie sind schneller, haben bessere Reflexe, bessere Augen, Ohren, Nase und überhaupt bessere Kampfsinne als die meisten anderen magischen Rassen. Sie können sich nicht in Fledermäuse, Wölfe, roten Rauch oder sonst etwas verwandeln und sie überleben auch den Todesfluch nicht – sie können nur schneller ausweichen. Fliegen können sie auch nicht, obwohl sie so hoch und weit springen können, dass man praktisch keinen Unterschied bemerkt. Fließendes Gewässer können sie so bequem überqueren wie eine Straße, sie schlafen nicht in Särgen und brauchen keine Heimaterde. Das mit dem Holzpflock ist Schwachsinn, aber es stimmt, dass ein Vampir nur getötet werden kann, wenn ihm das Herz zerstört, der Kopf abgeschlagen oder sein Körper verbrannt wird. Und eben per Todesfluch. Alles andere regeneriert sich weitaus schneller als beim Menschen.

Vampire haben im Grunde nur eine Schwäche: Ihr Blut ist nicht in der Lage, Sauerstoff zu transportieren. Das bedeutet, dass ein Vampir eigentlich sofort ersticken müsste. Da du gerade frisch verwandelt wurdest, hast du noch einen Großteil deines menschlichen Blutes in dir, deshalb merkst du davon noch nichts. Wenn der Körper sich aber verändert, wird er auch sämtliche Körperflüssigkeiten anfangen auszuscheiden. Essen und trinken brauchst du überhaupt nicht mehr und deine Geschmacksnerven werden sich auch entsprechend zurückbilden. Ich meine, du kannst essen, aber alles wird für dich nach Erde schmecken und du kannst keine Nährstoffe daraus ziehen – die brauchst du nicht. Alles was du brauchst ist Blut. Fremdes Blut, mit Sauerstoff angereichert, ist lebensnotwendig für dich, sonst erstickst du.

Vampire sind weder Alter noch Krankheit unterlegen. Das heißt, du wirst schon noch altern, ganz normal bis zu deiner körperlichen Höchstform. Dann hört es einfach auf. Der älteste Vampir war, glaube ich, etwa zehntausend Jahre alt. Aber die meisten verlieren nach drei oder viertausend den Verstand und nehmen sich das Leben. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, das Ministerium hetzt ihnen vorher keine Vampirjäger auf den Hals.

In alles weitere auf diesem Gebiet wirst du von Luca eingeweist werden. Er wird dich auch mit auf die Jagt nehmen und so weiter, wenn du bereit dafür bist.  
>Vorher sollten wir aber noch über Punkt zwei der List reden."<p>

Harry, der mit der Fülle der Informationen und damit, auch ja alles abzuspeichern, so beschäftigt gewesen war, dass er gar keine Zeit hatte, geschockt zu sein, ergab sich stumm in sein Schicksal und beschloss, dass er genauso gut einfach zuhören konnte.

„Wie gesagt behandelt das Ministerium Vampire nicht gerade gut, genau wie Veela, Werwölfe und Kobolde, also alle magischen, denkenden Wesen, die ihnen auf den Senkel gehen. Sie haben Angst, weil wir einfach ganz eindeutig stärker sind als sie. Dabei wollen viele von uns einfach nur normal unter ihnen leben, aber die Gesetzte der Zauberer verbieten es uns. Es ist schwer, einen Job zu kriegen, wenn man verpflichtet ist, in der Bewerbung die Rasse anzugeben. Macht man es nicht, landet man in Askaban, da gibt es auch keine Geldstrafen. Viele von uns sind deshalb zur Armut gezwungen, besonders die Werwölfe. Einig leben als Kriminelle, denn Vampire sind natürlich sehr gute Diebe und Söldner. Als der Dunkle Lord an der Macht war, sind viele zu ihm übergelaufen. Kein Wunder, er hat ihnen ein politisches Mitbestimmungsrecht und Gleichberechtigung gegenüber den Zauberern versprochen. Damals herrschte Massenandrang. Es gab ein ganzes Heer von Werwölfen, nicht zuletzt deshalb, weil das Ministerium den Werwolfbiss damals noch als Strafe für Verbrecher einsetzte. Wie auch immer, diese Typen nennen wir die 'dunklen' Werwölfe, beziehungsweise die 'dunklen' Vampire und so weiter. Solche, die dich angegriffen haben, zum Beispiel. Sie gehen gerne auf die Jagt und versuchen gar nicht, sich wie Menschen zu verhalten. Meist töten sie ihre Opfer auch einfach oder fallen zu mehreren über sie her und zerfetzten sie.

Im Gegensatz dazu stehen wir. Der vollständige Name unserer Organisation lautet: der heilige Bund des Zwielichts. Das ist irgendso eine Mittelalter- Bezeichnung, die niemand mehr ernst nimmt. Es ist für alle nur noch der 'Zwielicht-Zirkel'. Das trifft die Sache so ziemlich auf den Punkt. Der Zirkel ist offen für Werwölfe, Vampire und alle anderen Rassen oder auch Menschen, die von der Gesellschaft verstoßen wurden, sowie alle menschlichen Freunde derselben. Ich zum Beispiel bin eine Veela auf der Flucht vor der Auslandsbehörde. Wir versuchen, mit und unter den Menschen zu leben und uns anzupassen, unauffällig zu bleiben. Wir haben einen Rat aus den ältesten Mitgliedern des Zirkels, der die Regeln vorgibt. Wir unterstützen einander finanziell und helfen den Neuen unter uns, sich etwas aufzubauen. Wir stellen zum Beispiel vielen jungen Werwölfen einen Wolfsbanntrank zur Verfügung, der sie bei Vollmond den Verstand behalten lässt und ihnen einige Schmerzen erspart. Normalerweise wäre dieser Trank für sie viel zu teuer. Keiner von uns, oder sagen wie besser: Die wenigsten teilen Voldemords Ansichten. Wir sind nicht die dunklen und bösartigen Kreaturen, für die die Welt uns hält – aber aufgrund unserer Natur werden wir auch nie richtig zur Lichtseite gehören. Wir leben im Zwielicht.

Der Zwielicht-Zirkel ist ein geheimer Kreis von Auserwählten, aber die Mitgliederzahl geht schon in die Tausende. Wenn überhaupt, existieren unter den Zauberern nur Gerüchte darüber und ehrlich gesagt glaube ich auch nicht, dass es irgendwen interessiert. Niemand weiß, wie weit wir greifen. In erster Linie sind wir ein soziales Auffangnetz, waren im Laufe der Jahrhunderte aber auch schon weltweit an der einen oder anderen Revolution beteiligt. Vielleicht sagen dir die Kobold-Kriege etwas. Aber egal. Dir jedenfalls wurde eine Mitgliedschaft im Zirkel angeboten. Wir werden dich definitiv noch einige Zeit lang hier behalten, ob du willst oder nicht. Du musst lernen, mit deiner Vampir-Natur umzugehen. Das Ministerium oder deine Schule könnten dir dabei niemals so helfen, wie wir das können. In den nächsten drei Monaten bleibst du deshalb hier und lernst. Du wirst in dieser Zeit nur beschränkt Kontakt mit der Außenwelt aufnehmen dürfen. Eigentlich wäre dir das als Neuling gänzlich verboten, aber weil dein Verschwinden vermutlich die ganze Zaubererwelt umkrempelt, macht der Rat da vielleicht eine Ausnahme.

Das bringt mich zum nächsten Punkt: Was du in deiner Zeit hier alles lernen musst. Eigentlich ist das Wichtigste erstmal nur theoretisches Wissen über Vampire, deine Stärken und deine Schwächen, das Beschaffen von Blut und dergleichen. Aber du bist der-Junge-der-lebt. Deswegen hat der Rat gemeint, wenn er dich schon in Schutz nimmt, dann richtig. Du wirst deshalb auch gleich lernen, wie du deine Fähigkeiten zur Verteidigung gegen die Hundertschaften an Todessen und dunklen Kreaturen einsetzen kannst, die noch auf dich zukommen werden. Wir jagen dich durch einen Crash-Kurs, an deren Ende du wenigstens nicht mehr ganz so hilflos sein wirst. Natürlich wollen wir auch versucchen, dir das Wesen der vielen magischen Rassen näher zu bringen, die es hier gibt. Leider bist du noch minderjährig, das heißt, auf dir liegt die Spur. Wenn du Magie anwendest, weiß das Ministerium genau, wo du dich befindest. Dein Training wird deswegen ausschließlich hier, im Haku stattfinden, denn das ist mit uralten Zaubern gegen solch simple Aufspür-Tricks geschützt. Wenn du das Gelände verlässt, dann nur in Begleitung eines Zwielichtigen. Wie gesagt, in Vampir-Dingen wird Luca dein Lehrer sein, den wirst du bald kennen lernen. Für Selbstverteidigung ist dir mein Bruder Solom zugeteilt worden. So-lom, verstehst du? Wenn du ihn Sodom nennst, bringt er dich um. Was Zaubersprüche und Flüche betrifft, wird dich dein Pate unterrichten. Kultur und Heilen übernehmen Cale und ich. Du fängst in zwei Tagen an. Eine Vampir-Verwandlung ist für gewöhnlich sehr schmerzvoll, deswegen bist du mit allen möglichen Betäubungsmitteln vollgepumpt worden, die erst nach dieser Zeit ihre Wirkung verlieren. Nach den drei Monaten kannst du gehen, wohin du willst und entweder wir löschen deine Erinnerungen an das Zwielicht, oder du entscheidest dich dafür, bei uns mit zu machen und bleibst in Kontakt zu uns.

Was die Sache mit Black angeht, das ist der letzte Punkt auf der Liste. Sirius Black ist ein Zwielichtiger, auch wenn wir ihn bis vor Kurzem noch für einen heimlichen Dunklen hielten. Jedenfalls war er es, der unsere Hilfe für dich angefordert hat. Jetzt sitzt er da im Wartezimmer und stirbt fast vor Sorge um dich, aber ich schlage vor, du verdaust erstmal die Infos und ich komm mit ihm wieder, wenn du sprechen kannst."

Gomora langte über Harry Bett hinweg und zeigte ihm eine merkwürdige Plastikschnur, die von irgendeinem Gestell außerhalb seiner Sichtweite herunter hing.

„Im Moment hängst du an einer Bluttrasfusion, die dich ernährt. Wenn deine Haut von selbst heilt und die Nadel ausstößt, wissen wir, dass du soweit bist. Bis dahin solltest du einfach eine Weile schlafen."

Harry wollte nicht schlafen. Seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn, er hatte noch so viele Fragen. Aber Gomora fummelte an dem Schlauch herum und gleich darauf fühlte Harry eine angenehme Wärme, die ihm in den Kopf stieg. Seine Lider wurden immer schwerer. Vielleicht war Schlaf doch keine so schlechte Idee.

xXx

Macht es Sinn, jetzt nach Ende der großen Ära noch eine HP-Fanfic anzufangen? Wohl eher nicht. Ich mach es trotzdem.

Reviews erwünscht!

Beta-Leser gesucht!


	2. Zwölf Jahre Askaban

**Zwölf Jahre Askaban**

Harry erwachte vom Ticken einer Uhr. Vage erinnerte er sich an einen höchst seltsamen Traum. Darin hatte ihm ein fremdes Mädchen erzählt, er wäre jetzt ein Vampir und müsste drei Monate lang bei einem zwielichtigen Zusammenschluss von Monstern bleiben, die sich vor dem Ministerium versteckten.

„Guten Abend. Kannst du dich schon wieder bewegen?"

Harry drehte den Kopf. Doch statt des kaputten Fernsehers seines Cousins Dudley, der sein Zimmer zu einem Abstellraum machte, sah er in das Gesicht eines ihm unbekannten Jungen. Er trug verwaschene Jeans mit einer Vielzahl von Löchern darin, die sie nicht modisch, sondern einfach kaputt wirken ließen. Sein ehemals wohl weißes Hemd hatte auch schon bessere Tage gesehen und war an mehreren Stellen mit bunten Flicken vernäht worden. Seine kurzen grauen Haare waren wohl mal schwarz gewesen, wie einige verbliebene dunkle Strähnen verrieten. Harry hielt ihn zuerst für einen frühzeitig gealterten Mittzwanziger, aber dann sah er genauer hin. Der Junge hatte keine Falten, auch wenn sein Gesicht wettergegerbt und braun gebrannt war. Seine Hände und die nackten Oberarme waren ziemlich knöchrig und er schien nicht ein Gramm Fett am Leib zu haben, dafür aber sehnige Muskeln. Er hatte ein unscheinbares Allerweltsgesicht mit einer undefinierbaren Augenfarbe. Sein Lächeln war schüchtern, fast vorsichtig, aber freundlich. Er hatte eine Schüssel mit langen, verholzten Pflanzenstängeln auf dem Schoß.

Der Junge deutete entschuldigend auf seine Arbeit. „Es sollte immer einer bei dir sein, aber du hast dich ewig nicht gerührt. Da hab ich mir eine Beschäftigung mitgebracht, um mich nützlich zu machen."

Aus einem der Stängel wanden sich ein paar grünliche Tentakeln, denen der Junge rasch einen warnenden Klaps gab, damit sie sich zurückzogen. Das regelmäßige Hineinfallen der abgeschnittenen Stücke in die Schüssel hatte Harry für eine tickende Uhr gehalten.

Aber es gab keine Uhr. Der Raum war bis auf das Bett, in dem er lag, leer und kahl.

Ruckartig setzte Harry sich auf. Sofort erfasste ihn Schwindel, aber immerhin konnte er sich bewegen. Moment, das bedeutete...

Der grauhaarige Junge seufzte. „Nein, es war leider kein Traum. Tut mir Leid, aber ich muss dich leider bei den Zwielichtigen willkommen heißen. Mein Name ist Cale."

Harry drehte sich zu ihm herüber.

„Du hast insgesamt eine Woche lang geschlafen, seit du hier bist. Die Schmerzen sollten nachgelassen haben, deswegen wurden die Drogen abgesetzt." Cale lächelte zynisch. „Du bist jetzt bereit für deine Folter."

Harry horchte sofort alarmiert auf. „Folter?"

„Er wird dir den letzten Nerv rauben, das versprech' ich dir. Er redet schon seit Tagen nur noch von dir. Vielleicht hast du schon mal von ihm gehört." Cale stand auf und stellte die Schüssel auf seinen Stuhl. „Ich darf dir den meist gesuchtesten Mann von ganz England vorstellen: Sirius Black."

Es dauerte eine Weile, bis Harry begriff, dass das ein Scherz sein sollte.

"Wenn's nach ihm gegangen wäre, hätte er vermutlich bei dir Wache gehalten. Aber wir dachten uns, dass das vielleicht nicht den besten Eindruck auf dich machen würde – er ist ziemlich fertig – also wurde es ihm verboten, aber, naja, Werwölfe sind gute Wachhunde."

Cale gab sich wirklich große Mühe, Harry ein wenig aufzulockern, aber gelingen mochte es ihm nicht.

Sirius Black. Auch Gomora hatte den Namen gestern erwähnt, aber erst jetzt fiel Harry wieder ein, wo er den Namen schon mal gehört hatte. Er kam in den Muggelnachrichten, weil... Nein, er wusste nicht mehr, warum. Aber es war nichts Gutes gewesen.

Als Cale zur Tür ging, tastete Harry sicherheitshalber nach seinem Zauberstab, aber den hatte er natürlich nicht dabei. Trotzdem folgte er dem Grauhaarigen aus dem Zimmer in einen Flur, immerhin war ihm hier noch niemand mit einer bösen Absicht begegnet. In seinem Zimmer hatte eine nackte Glühbirne das einzige Licht gespendet, hier war es vollkommen dunkel. Trotzdem fand Harry sich zurecht. Er glaubte, ein diffuses graues Licht von den Wänden ausgehen zu sehen. Dann aber fiel ihm ein, dass das Veela-Mädchen gesagt hatte, Vampire hätten bessere Augen. Jedenfalls waren diese Flure sauber und nach einer Weile wurden sie sogar mit Teppich ausgelegt. Kurz darauf betraten sie ein gemütliches Wohnzimmer. Rote und schwarze, weiche Sessel und hüfthohe Schränke aus Ebenholz, die mit afrikanischen Schnitzereien verziert waren, dominierten den Raum. Es gab einen Kamin an der Seite, in dem ein magisches Feuer brannte. Jedenfalls nahm Harry an, dass es magisch war, denn die Flammen waren schwarz. Es gab auch Fenster, vier Stück insgesamt, die den Blick auf einen wolkenbedeckten Nachthimmel freigaben. Vor dem Kamin lag ein großes, schwarzes Etwas. Harry hielt es zuerst für ein Bärenfell, dann für einen Haufen alter Kleidung. Doch als sie eintraten, zuckte das Ding und erhob sich. Im nächsten Moment stand ein Mann vor ihm und Harry wich erschrocken zurück. Er stank ziemlich schlimm, hauptsächlich nach nassem Hund. Sein schwarzes, gelocktes Haar war schulterlang und vollkommen verfilzt, genau wie sein kurzer Bart. Außerdem hatte er eine ungesunde Blässe. Unter seinen Augen lagen tiefe Ringe und sein zerlumpter Mantel verbarg nur notdürftig, dass sein Körper fast skelettartig abgemagert war.

„Harry", krächzte der Mann mit rauer Stimme, als würde er ihn kennen. Entsetzen lag in seinem Blick. Entsetzen, Angst und... Schuld. Er sah zwar genauso grässlich aus wie der Mann aus den Nachrichten, aber bei Weitem nicht so gefährlich.

„Ihr habt leider nur zwei Stunden", sagte Cale und ging zu einer der zwei weiteren Türen, die aus dem Zimmer führten. „Danach bringen Sie ihn doch bitte zur Bar, Mr. Black."

Dann war er verschwunden und Harry war allein mit einem mutmaßlichen Mörder, der aussah, als würde er jeden Augenblick vor ihm davon laufen.

„Äh, Gomora hat gesagt, Sie hätten mich vor ein paar Vampire gerettet. Also, vor welchen, die mich töten wollten. Danke dafür." Zumindest das schuldete er ihm wohl. Und hatte das silberhaarige Mädchen nicht gesagt, dass Black unschuldig im Gefängnis gesessen hatte? Das konnte natürlich gelogen sein, aber immerhin hatte er ihm nichts getan und sah auch nicht so aus, als hätte er das noch vor. Harry fand also, dass es angemessen anständig war, sich bei ihm zu bedanken. Black jedoch zuckte zurück, als hätte er ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben.

„D-Danke!", wiederholte er fassungslos. „Haben sie es dir etwa nicht gesagt?"

„Was gesagt?"

Black sah aus, als würde er in eine Zitrone beißen, als er zur gegenüberliegenden Wand zeigte. „Sieh doch selbst! Wegen mir bist du jetzt... sowas da!"

Harrys Blick folgte dem ausgestreckten Zeigefinger und auch er fuhr jetzt zusammen. Aus dem Spiegel, der dort hing, sah ihn ein Gespenst an. Das war nicht mehr er selbst. Seine Haut war viel zu weiß, blendendes, im Dunkeln leuchtendes Weiß, die Haare viel zu schwarz, ein absorbierendes, verschwimmendes Schwarz und die Augen zu grün, ein fluoreszierendes, funkensprühendes Grün. Mehr Farben gab es nicht in einem Gesicht, das auf einmal viel zu... magisch aussah. Er war tatsächlich ein Vampir.

„Du kannst nie wieder ein normales Leben führen. Bei Gott, ich bin mir wirklich nicht sicher, ob der Tod nicht besser für dich gewesen wäre als so ein Schicksal!", rief Black aus. „Ich habe dich hergebracht, weil ich dachte: Wenn dich einer retten kann, wenn dir einer hilft, dann sind sie es. Aber ich war zu spät. Es tut mir Leid. Du hättest nicht das da werden sollen."

„Das da?", knurrte Harry und ließ sich in den nächsten Sessel fallen, weil seine Beine ihn nicht mehr trugen. Der Schock über den unmittelbaren Beweis seiner Verwandlung traf ihn durchaus, aber Black war der Erste, der so abweisend auf seinen Anblick reagierte. Die beiden Jugendlichen von vorhin hatten ihm den Eindruck vermittelt, dass ja gar nicht so schlimm war, was mit ihm passiert war, ohne dass sie versucht hatten, ihn zu trösten. Er war schlichtweg nicht in der Stimmung für Selbstmitleid.

„'Das da' klingt ja nicht sehr nett. Also, wenn es besser gewesen wäre, wenn ich gestorben wäre, warum haben Sie mich dann gerettet? Sie sind doch ein berüchtigter Mörder, was kümmert Sie mein Leben?"

Black zuckte wieder zusammen.

„Ich hab's versprochen", murmelte er dann. „Ich hab versprochen, dass ich mich um dich kümmere."

„Wem haben Sie es versprochen?"

Black sah auf einmal furchtbar gequält aus. „Deinem Dad", erwiderte er leise. „Deiner Mum und deinem Dad."

Dann begann er zu erzählen. Von seiner Freundschaft mit Harrys Vater James, von Remus Lupin, dem Werwolf, wegen dem sie Animagi wurden und von Petter Pettigrew, der Ratte. Er erzählte von dem Krieg mit Voldemort und von der Suche nach einem Versteck vor ihm.

„Sie haben mehrmals versucht, Remus auf die dunkle Seite zu ziehen und zum Spion zu machen, weil er ein Werwolf war", erzählte Black dem Jungen-der-lebt und der jetzt stumm zuhörte und jede Information über seinen Vater sehnsüchtig in sich aufsog.

„Er wollte das nicht, aber für ihn war es durch das Minesterium und deren Furcht vor dunklen Kreaturen kaum noch möglich, auch nur einen legalen Atemzug zu machen, geschweige denn einen Job zu finden. Dann wollte Dumbledore, dass er sich unter die Werwölfe mischt und versucht, sie davon abzubringen, sich Du-weißt-schon-wem anzuschließen. Dumbledore stand dem Orden des Phönix vor, einem Geheimbund zum Widerstand gegen Du-weißt-schon-wem, dem wir angehörten, also musste er gehorchen. So ist Remus den Zwielichtigen begegnet, den einzigen dunklen Kreaturen, die nicht auf Du-weißt-schon-wer's Seite standen. Hier fand er ein Rudel. Er fand Leute wie ihn und war furchtbar glücklich. Er wurde akzeptiert.

Wir fürchteten, ihn an die Werwölfe zu verlieren. Der Orden des Phönix wurde misstrauisch. Remus wollte sie überzeugen, mit dem Zirkel zusammen zu arbeiten, wollte aber keine allzu geheimen Informationen vom Orden zum Zirkel oder umgekehrt weitergeben. Von beiden Seiten war ihm das verboten und er wollte kein Vertrauen missbrauchen. Der Orden behauptete, er wäre übergelaufen. James und ich wollten das Gegenteil beweisen. Weil James eine Familie und einen so guten Ruf hatte, begleitete ich Remus zum Zirkel. Ich lernte seine Welt kennen. Sie akzeptierten mich in ihrer Mitte, aber ich war ein Mensch und ein bekannter Lichtmagier, deswegen verbargen sie ihre Geheimnisse vor mir. Ich konnte Remus niemals ganz von dem Verdacht freisprechen.

Dann wollten Lily und James den Fidelus-Zauber benutzen, um sich vor Du-weißt-schon-wem zu verstecken. Sie brauchten einen Geheimniswahrer, jemanden, dem sie vertrauten. Die Wahl fiel auf mich, aber ich dachte, das wäre zu offensichtlich. Du-weißt-schon-wer würde wissen, dass ich es war. Ich war bereit, für Lily und James zu sterben, aber um sie zu schützen wäre ich außer Land gegangen und hätte nicht weiterkämpfen können. Also schlug ich einen Plan vor, einen Bluff. Ein anderer Rumtreiber sollte der Geheimniswahrer werden, ohne dass es jemand wusste. Ich war so dumm... Ich misstraute Remus noch immer. Aber Remus war nie der Verräter. Peter war es."

Dann berichtete Black von Peters Verrat, seiner Suche nach ihm, wie er ihn gestellt und wie die Ratte ihren Tod vorgetäuscht und die halbe Straße in die Luft gejagt hatte. Immer wieder unterbrach er sich dabei und vergoss haufenweise Tränen oder entschuldigte sich.

„Sie haben mich nach Askaban gebracht. Eine durch und durch gerechte Strafe für meine Dummheit. Aber ich wusste immer, dass Peter noch da war, dass er mir entkommen war und dann sah ich ihn in dieser Zeitung, die Fudge mir auf seiner Visite überließ. Er hatte sich eine Zaubererfamilie gesucht, diese dreckige Ratte. Er geht bald nach Hogwarts und er wartet darauf, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurückkommt. Dann erst hätte der Feigling dich getötet und wäre in Ehren wieder unter den Todessern aufgenommen worden. Deswegen war ich nach Hogwarts unterwegs. Er versteckt sich bei den Weasleys."

„Moment", unterbrach ihn Harry, „soll das heißen, ich bin zwei Jahre lang mit dem Mörder meiner Eltern in die Schule gegangen!"

Black nickte unglücklich.

Diese Nachricht erschütterte ihn. Die Beschreibung passte genau auf Rons Ratte Krätze. Sogar das mit dem fehlenden Finger stimmte.

„Ich weiß", brachte er hervor. „Ich kenn sie. Die Ratte, meine ich. Sie wohnt sogar in meinem Schlafsaal." Auf einmal war ihm schlecht.

Black wurde erst noch eine Spur blasser. Dann aber leuchtete etwas in seinen Augen auf und ein flehender Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht, als er sich vorbeugte. „Heißt das... Du glaubst mir?"

Harrys Gedanken überschlugen sich. Diese Geschichte war für ihn viel realer als die Vampir-Angelegenheit. Black war ohne Prozess verurteilt worden und wenn er sich selbst die Schuld am Tod von Harrys Eltern gab, war es auch kein Wunder, dass er keinen verlangt hatte. Und woher sollte Black sonst auch von Krätze wissen? Warum hätte er Harry retten sollen, warum sich entschuldigen und ihm von seinen Eltern erzählen, wenn er ein Anhänger Voldemorts war?

„Ja, ich glaube Ihnen", sagte er schließlich. Nach dem Vampir-Schock hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihn nichts mehr aus der Bahn werfen konnte.

Black sackte in sich zusammen und fing an zu weinen wie ein kleines Kind, diesmal vor Erleichterung. Harry war das ein wenig peinlich. Er stand auf und hockte sich neben Black.

„Ist schon gut", sagte er und klopfte dem schmutzigen Mann auf die Schulter. „Lassen Sie es einfach raus. Sie müssem wohl drüber reden... schätze ich."

„Mein Leben hatte keinen Sinn mehr, außer Reue", schluchzte Black, „bis ich das Foto sah. Da wusste ich, dass ich die Sache zu Ende bringen und dich beschützen musste. Als Hund schlüpfte ich durch die Gitterstäbe und schwamm von der Insel... Den Dementoren, den Wächtern in Askaban, fällt es schwer, Tiere aufzuspüren. Ich floh, um Pettigrew zu finden und zu töten. Aber bevor ich aufbrach, wollte ich dich noch einmal sehen."

„Der schwarze Hund im Magnolienring!", entfuhr es Harry, als er sich daran erinnerte. „Das waren Sie?"

Black nickte. „Du sahst genauso aus wie dein Vater. Wie James. Ich hab auch das Geschrei aus dem Haus deiner Verwandten gehört. Deine Tante hast du aufgeblasen! Wirklich, wie dein Vater."

Auf einmal wurde Harry kalt. Auch diese Erinnerung kam jetzt zu ihm zurück. Richtig. Tante Magda hatte seine Eltern beleidigt und er hatte sie aufgeblasen. Deswegen hatte man ihn von der Schule geworfen. Deswegen war er ein Ausgestoßener. Deswegen konnte er nie wieder zurück in die Zaubererwelt. Deswegen war es ganz egal, dass er ein Vampir war.

„Ich konnte nicht anders, ich bin dir gefolgt", erzählte Black weiter, der den Blick gesenkt hatte und Harrys Reaktion nicht bemerkte. „Bis nach London. War nicht leicht, du hast mich ja abgehängt, mit deinem Besen, aber ich hab ja geahnt, dass du in die Winkelgasse wolltest. In die Winkelgasse, aber doch nicht in die Nocturngasse! Naja, aber du bist vor irgendwem weggerannt, ich glaube Auroren, vielleicht wegen deiner Tante. Dann sah ich, wie diese Vampire dich angriffen. Einen von ihnen hab ich mit bloßen Zähnen den Kopf abgerissen. Ich war so wütend. Dem Anderen konnte ich den Zauberstab abnehmen und ihn anzünden. Der Rest ist entkommen. Aber du warst so schwer verletzt. Überall war Blut und du hast geschrien und ich wusste: Die Typen kommen gleich mit Verstärkung zurück. Daran kannst du dich nicht mehr erinnern, wegen des Vampirgifts, und darüber kannst du wohl froh sein. Ich hab dich genommen und bin mit dir hierher gerannt. Ich dachte, der Zirkel wirft mich sicher raus oder liefert mich aus, aber wenigstens bestand die Chance, dass sie dir helfen würden. Erst waren sie nicht so gut auf mich zu sprechen. Doch ich hab ihnen alles erzählt und sie glaubten mir. Vielleicht wäre es ihnen aber auch ganz egal gewesen, wenn ich all diese Muggel damals wirklich umgebracht hätte, die Peter bei seiner Aktion in die Luft sprengte, damals, als ich ihn stellte. Ich wurde vom Ministerium gejagt und ich beschützte dich, war also auch kein Anhänger Voldemorts. Ob ich trotzdem ein Mörder war oder nicht, war ihnen wahrscheinlich egal. Sie geben jedem eine Chance, wenn er verspricht, sich an ihre Regeln zu halten. Obwohl ich sie von früher kannte, bin ich für sie erst jetzt ein richtiger Zwielichtiger. Das war auch der einzige Grund, warum sie dir halfen, obwohl du ein Symbol für die Lichtseite bist. Ich weiß nicht, ob für dich wirklich jede Hilfe zu spät kam, oder ob sie es darauf anlegten, dich zu verwandeln. Ich hätte dich nie herbringen dürfen!"

„Ist okay", murmelte Harry wieder. „Jetzt ist es halt passiert. Nach Hogwarts hätte ich sowieso nicht zurück gekonnt. Die haben mich rausgeschissen, wegen der Sache mit meiner Tante. Sie hat wohl einiges an Aufsehen erregt..."

Black starrte ihn an. Er konnte wohl nicht begreifen, dass er in dieser Situation Witze machte. Trotzdem zuckten seine Mundwinkel kurz.

„Sie kennen die Dursleys nicht", setzte Harry drauf, „bei denen zu wohnen ist die Hölle. Werwölfe und Vampire sind eine Verbesserung, glauben Sie mir."

Jetzt gab Black tatsächlich ein stotterndes Geräusch von sich, das klang, als hätte er jahrelang nicht gelacht und vergessen, wie es ging. Was vermutlich auch stimmte.

„Also, besser ein blutsaugender als ein toter Ausgestoßener", sagte Harry. „Nach dem, was mir Gomora erzählt hat, wird es ja gar nicht so schlimm. Ich meine, ich muss ja bestimmt keine Menschen töten oder so."

„Natürlich nicht!", rief Black sofort aus. „Hier werden dir auch alle helfen, damit klar zu kommen. Auch ich... wenn du willst."

Jetzt hatte er wirklich etwas von einem Hundeblick und Harry musste unwillkürlich schmunzeln. „Klar."

Black grinste und streckte die Hand aus. „Sirius. Oder Tatze, wenn du willst."

Harry schüttelte sie und grinste ebenfalls. „Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Pate."

Zum ersten Mal seit der Sache mit Magda spürte Harry ein Glücksgefühl in seinem Inneren. Sirius Black, der beste Freund seiner Eltern. Sein Pate. Seine Familie. Nie wieder Dursleys.

„Ich hab gehört, du willst mir ein paar Flüche beibringen?"

Sirius nickte. „Verteidigungszauber, aber auch ein paar andere, damit du dich verstecken kannst und so. Vampiren ist der Gebrauch von Zauberstäben natürlich strengstens untersagt, also...", er kramte in den Taschen seines zerlumpten Mantels, „...hier ist deiner zurück. Deine anderen Sachen haben wir auch hier, ein Zimmer ist schon für dich eingerichtet worden."

Noch immer grinsend nahm Harry den Zauberstab entgegen.

„Sag mal... Ist Remus eigentlich auch hier?", fragte er dann. „Ich würde ihn gern kennenlernen."

Sirius' Blick trübte sich wieder ein wenig. „Nach dem Tod deiner Eltern hat sich Remus von den Zwielichtigen distanziert. Keine Ahnung, vielleicht dachte er, sie stünden mit mir unter einer Decke. Aber erst vor ein paar Wochen – da saß ich noch in Askaban, hab's erst hier erfahren – hat er endgültig mit dem Zirkel gebrochen. Er hat sich entschlossen, in diesem Schuljahr die Stelle als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts anzutreten. Vielleicht sind die Anderen einfach nur neidisch. Jedenfalls sehen sie ihn jetzt als Verräter an."

„Oh", machte Harry.

„Es ist schon nach elf", fuhr Sirius fort, indem er das Thema wechselte. „Ich sollte dich jetzt zur Bar bringen."

„Welche Bar?"

„Dort wirst du Luca kennen lernen. Er ist der Besitzer der Stammkneipe hier. Tut mir Leid, aber du musst so schnell wie möglich alles über Vampire lernen, bevor du... durstig wirst, oder so-"

Harry stand auf – die Beine waren noch immer etwas wackelig – und folgte Sirius hinaus.

Draußen im Innenhof empfing ihn eine Vielzahl wunderbarer Gerüche und er hielt für einen Moment inne, nur um die Luft zu schmecken und die Nacht zu riechen. Das Haku, wie es die Weißhaarige genannt hatte, war ein Gebäudekomplex aus fünf oder sechs riesigen Häusern, die alle aussahen wie kleine Burgen oder Kirchen. Sie waren alt und das Gemäuer verwittert, die Türme teilweise so schief, dass sie bestimmt nur noch von Magie zusammengehalten wurden. Obwohl das Haku auf einem Hügel stand, der mit Wald umgeben war, konnte Harry nirgendwo in der Ferne die Lichter einer Stadt ausmachen. Es erinnerte ihn stark an Hogwarts, selbst der Innenhof mit seinem verwilderten Garten und den paar mehr oder weniger eindeutig nicht menschlichen Spaziergängern.

Doch als Sirius ihn in ein kleines Nebengebäude führte, merkte er schnell, dass die Einrichtung überall dem modernen Muggelstandart entsprach. Die 'Kneipe', wie sein Pate sie genannt hatte, war ein Disco mit lackierten weißen Wänden, Licht in allen möglichen – und unmöglichen – Farben und dröhnender Musik, die in den Ohren wehtat. Die Bude war voller tanzender Leiber, durch die sie sich hindurchdrängen mussten. Viele Hände griffen nach Sirius und blasse Mädchen schmiegten sich an ihn, aber er wehrte sie ab mit den Worten: „Kommt schon, ich hab diese Woche schon drei Mal gespendet, gönnt mir mal eine Pause, Mädels!"

Harry waren die Gestalten unheimlich. Sie hatten so unnatürlich weiße Haut und die Fingernägel waren lang und durchsichtig. Egal welche Augenfarbe sie hatten, ihre Iriden wirkten stets unglaublich intensiv und leuchteten in dem zuckenden Licht der Discokugel. Vampire. Harry wusste, dass er jetzt auch so aussah wie sie, trotzdem war es gewöhnungsbedürftig.

Dann hatte Sirius die Theke erreicht.

„Luca, das ist dein neuer Schützling, Harry Potter", stellte er seinen Patensohn vor, wobei er fast schreien musste, um die Musik zu übertönen.

Luca war ein schlanker, dunkelhaariger Vampir und etwa 180 Zentimeter groß. Seine Augen waren von einem schillernden Grün mit braunen und blauen Einsprengseln und seine langen, feingliedrigen Finger sowie die hohen Wangenknochen verliehen ihm ein aristokratisches Aussehen. Er trug einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover, von dem er die Ärmel bis zu den Ellenbogen hochgekrempelt hatte, und eine ebenso schwarze Hose, die ihn mit der Anrichte verschmelzen ließ. Hinter ihm im Regal standen haufenweise beschriftete Flaschen, wie in Snapes Zutatenschrank, nur nicht so bunt. Fast alle enthielten eine verdächtig rote Flüssigkeit.

Luca nickte Sirius ernst zu, dann winkte er Harry zu sich.

„Wir seh'n uns morgen Abend wieder", verabschiedete sich Sirius, als Harry um die Theke herum ging. „Keine Angst, der beißt nicht."

Da war sich Harry nicht so sicher.


	3. So viel Blut

**03. So viel Blut**

Harry hatte keine Angst vor Luca. Das mochte angesichts der Situation seltsam, vielleicht sogar dumm sein, aber er hatte einfach nicht das Gefühl, dass ihm hier Gefahr drohte. Vielmehr fühlte er sich... als würde er hier hin gehören. Und abgesehen davon, dass die Leute hier Vampire waren, wirkten sie alle ganz normal.

Luca wechselte ein paar leise Worte mit einem zweiten Barkeeper, bevor er Harry bedeutete, ihm durch eine unscheinbare Tür in ein Hinterzimmer der Bar zu folgen. Der kleine Raum entpuppte sich als stinknormale Muggelküche, mit Kühlschrank, Herd, Wasserkocher und einem kleinen Kühlraum nebenan, wie die Aufschrift an der zweiten Tür verriet.

„Du hast noch nie Blut getrunken?"

Harry drehte sich hastig wieder zu der schwarzen Gestalt um und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Würdest du es tun?"

„Hab ich denn eine Wahl?", fragte Harry eine Spur hoffungsvoll.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Luca nüchtern. „Du könntest sterben."

Harry schluckte. „Ich glaube, dann trinke ich lieber Blut. Aber", und das hatte er sich lange überlegt und wollte es gleich zu Anfang klarstellen, „aber ich töte keine Menschen dafür."

„Bist du dir sicher?" Luca's Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos, kalt. Harry sah ihn verständnislos an. Natürlich war er sich sicher!

„Einige Vampire töten ganz bewusst ihre Opfer. Weniger Papierkram, wenn etwas bei der anschließenden Gedächtnismanipulation des Opfers schief geht. Aber es ist immer möglich, dass ein hungriger Vampir, besonders ein junger wie du, einfach zubeißt und nicht aufhören kann. Er tötet ganz aus Versehen. Das nimmst du in Kauf, wenn du dich für ein Leben als Vampir entscheidest." Er pausierte kurz. „Wenn dir das unangenehm ist, können wir ganz unverbindlich einen Exekutionstermin ausmachen. Jetzt gleich, oder von mir aus auch erst nach deinem ersten Mord. Ich würde dir keinen Selbstmord empfehlen, bei jungen Vampiren geht das meistens schief und bereitet nur Schmerzen."

Harry war fassungslos. Da war kein Spott oder Hohn in Luca's Stimme, sondern... Erschreckenderweise ließ es sich nur als Routine bezeichnen. Dieser Vampir hatte tatsächlich schon anderen seiner Art zum Selbstmord verholfen, die nicht mit der Schuld leben wollten, ein Leben genommen zu haben. Sein Angebot war durch und durch ernst gemeint. Das war es, worauf Harry im Begriff war, sich einzulassen.

„Kann ich... erst mal was darüber erfahren? Über das Vampirsein, meine ich?", fragte er zögernd.

„Natürlich", erwiderte Luca ein wenig sanfter, aber trotzdem distanziert.

„Dir wurde vielleicht schon gesagt, dass wir Blut brauchen, weil unser eigenes keinen Sauerstoff transportieren kann. Wenn du nicht trinkst, wird langsam die Luft um dich herum stickig, sie wird dir warm vorkommen und verbraucht. Langsam aber sicher wirst du das Gefühl haben, zu ersticken, dein Hals wird brennen und du wirst den Geruch von allem was lebt viel stärker wahrnehmen. Wenn du dich weigerst zu trinken, wirst du auch verdursten. Du kannst dich von Tierblut ernähren, aber das ist, als würdest du ständig hinter einem Auto stehen und die Abgase einatmen. Du würdest überleben, aber nie richtig in Form sein. Als Dauerlösung kommt es nicht infrage. Auf diese Art vegetarisch lebende Vampire sind auch viel anfälliger für einen Blutrausch, in dem sie dann mit einem Mal Dutzende Menschen töten. Es gab da mal einen Vampir, der hat sich vier Wochen lang nur von Ratten ernährt. Am Ende war er ein Wrack.

Größere Tiere sind natürlich besser, Fleisch- oder Allesfresser. Je näher am Menschen dran, desto besser. Bei Menschenblut stärkt dich das am besten, das dieselbe Blutgruppe hat, wie du als Mensch hattest.

Es gibt verschiedene Möglichkeiten, an Blut zu kommen. Die dunklen Vampire machen es sich leicht, sie überfallen einfach irgendwelche Leute auf der Straße und töten sie. Auch wir nehmen ab und an von unbekannten Menschen. Da ein Vampirbiss nicht immer auch den Fluch überträgt und eine Nachwirkung wie von einem schweren Alkoholgenuss hat, können sich die Opfer danach meist eh nicht mehr daran erinnern. Sicherheitshalber benutzen wir in den meisten Fällen noch einen Vergessenszauber.

Die zweite Methode ist natürlich ein Spender, vorzugsweise Familie, wegen der Blutgruppe, aber es funktioniert auch mit allen anderen. Als letztes gibt es dann noch die Möglichkeit, sich Blut zu kaufen. Krankenhäuser oder stark vom Ministerium überwachte Blutbanken sind eine Möglichkeit, aber in dem Fall ist das Blut abgestanden, eisgekühlt und schmeckt nicht gerade sehr gut. Leider habe ich hier auch nur gekühltes Blut gelagert, aber in den richtigen Mischungsverhältnissen ist es genießbar.

Wie oft du trinken musst, hängt von deiner Beute ab. Ein Liter Blut von einer Person der gleichen Blutgruppe hält vielleicht eine Woche, ein Liter von einem beliebigen Menschen vier bis fünf Tage. Aber nur wenn es frisch ist. Wenn es schon älter ist, brauchst du schon alle zwei Tage neues Blut. Blut von größeren Tieren hält nur einen Tag und das natürlich auch nur frisch. Dein Verbrauch ist wegen deiner Verwandlung noch nicht so hoch, aber in spätestens einem Monat bist du ein voller Vampir, mit allem, was dazu gehört.

Du kannst einem Menschen einfach durch eine Nadel Blut abnehmen, manche führen ständig ein bei sich und suchen nach Spendern, aber einfacher ist natürlich der Biss. Deine Zähne werden, wenn du Sauerstoff benötigst, ganz von allein ausfahren. In ihnen befinden sich allerdings auch Giftdrüsen. Wenn du jemanden beißt, kann der sich nicht mehr dagegen wehren, das Gift lähmt ihn und lässt ihn später Gedächtnislücken haben. Gleichzeitig belegt es ihn automatisch mit dem Vampirfluch. Das ist ganz ähnlich wie beim Werwolf. Lykantrophie wird ebenfalls durch einen Biss übertragen, aber im Gegensatz zum Werwolf ist der Vampir für immer verwandelt. Wenn du also jemanden beißt und von ihm trinkst, dann machst du das ja nur, bis du nicht mehr durstig bist. Du merkst diesen Punkt ganz von allein, es kribbelt dann in den Zähnen. Wir flößen den Opfern an diesem Punkt unbewusst ein Gegengift ein, das den Vampirfluch von ihnen nimmt. Nur wenn wir vorher gewaltsam unterbrochen werden, wie bei dir, bleibt der Fluch im Blut und verbreitet sich. Bei dir konnten wir zusätzlich deshalb kein Gegenmittel finden, weil das Gift mehrerer Vampire in deinem Blut war.

Da du aber trotzdem immer viel weniger Blut im Körper haben wirst als Menschen, ist deine Haut natürlich recht blass und um ein Vielfaches anfälliger für Sonnenbrand. Du wirst nicht verbrennen, wenn du in die Sonne gehst, aber du solltest dich sehr stark verhüllen und mit Sonnencreme zukleistern. Diese Allergie und die Tatsache, dass das Ministerium Vampire als dunkle Kreaturen verurteilt, bringt die meisten von uns dazu, ein Nachtleben zu führen. Da wir aber ohnehin nur vier Stunden Schlaf am Tag benötigen, kann man uns fast zu jeder Tageszeit in den dunklen Gegenden der Stadt und an bewölkten Tagen überall finden."

„Dann sind Vampire ja gar nicht so viel anders als Menschen", meinte Harry erfreut. „Sie... trinken halt nur Blut."

„Wir sind sehr wohl anders", widersprach Luca. „Aber dafür muss ich wohl etwas weiter ausholen... Weißt du, woher die magischen Rassen kommen?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Angeblich begann alles schon bei der Erschaffung des Menschen. Adam und Eva waren Hexe und Zauberer. Sie hatten drei Söhne, Kain, Abel und Seth. Aus Seth gingen später alle Hexen und Zauberer hervor. Alle Muggel stammen von den Menschen ab, die Gott später erschuf. Weil sich die Stämme natürlich so oft vermischt haben, tauchen auch in Muggelfamilien ab und an Zauberer auf. Das Gen kann verborgen über Jahrhunderte unerkannt weitergegeben werden.

Nachdem Kain seinen Bruder Abel erschlug, verurteilte Gott ihn der Legende nach zu Unsterblichkeit, zu ewiger Zwangsarbeit auf der Erde. Viele magische Kreaturen entstanden angeblich an Orten der göttlichen Einwirkung auf bestimmten Orte, aber die vier großen magischen Rassen, Vampire, Werwölfe, Veela und Kobolde, die denkenden Wesen, gingen aus dem Geschlecht des Kain hervor.

Damals wurde seine besondere Magie vererbt und sein Urururenkelsohn Lamech hatte drei Söhne und eine Tochter, die angeblich die Clans, die vier Rassen, begründeten.

Aus dem Geschlecht des Jabal gingen die Werwölfe hervor, die nachts in Wäldern jagten und tagsüber Vieh züchteten. Werwölfe leben im Rudel, aber sie haben sich auch oft mit Menschen vermischt und unter ihnen gelebt. Die Menschen jedoch hatten Angst vor ihnen und zwangen sie dazu, ihre Natur zu verbergen. Deshalb wurden die Rudel immer weniger. Ein Werwolf, der sich nicht zu erkennen gibt, kann auch keinen Werwolf-Partner finden. Ihr Blut verwässerte immer mehr. Deshalb hat die Evolution es eingerichtet, dass die Werwölfe durch einen Biss auch Menschen in Ihresgleichen verwandeln können. Weil Werwölfe aber unter Menschen leben, die sie nicht akzeptieren, sind sie nie gut auf denjenigen zu sprechen, der sie verwandelt hat. Meist passiert das ja unbeabsichtigt, denn es verkürzt auch ihr Leben und bereitet ihnen regelmäßig zu Vollmond große Schmerzen. Deswegen also vermehren sie sich kaum untereinander. Dabei liegt die Stärke dieser Rasse ganz eindeutig in ihrem Zusammenhalt. Die Menschen haben diese Stärke gezielt zerstört. Heute sind die Werwölfe deshalb keine Einheit. Sie haben keinen gemeinsamen Führer. Das Ministerium verbietet ihnen heute fast alle Berufe, sodass viele von ihnen arbeits- und hoffnungslos sind. Selbst die, die sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen haben, hatten im Grunde gar keine andere Wahl. Wir haben viele von ihnen wieder hier aufgenommen, als sie um eine zweite Chance baten. Sie sind ein gebrochenes Volk, aber wir versuchen, ihnen ein wenig Rückhalt zu geben. Deswegen reden manche von uns auch nicht von den Werwölfen, sondern vom Jabal-Clan.

Der zweite ist der Jubal-Clan, aus dem die Veela hervorgingen. Bei ihnen ist es traditionell streng verboten, Kinder mit anderen magischen Rassen zu zeugen, weswegen sie sich ihr magisches Blut erhalten haben. Verkehr haben sie trotzdem genug auch mit Menschen. Im Gegensatz zu Werwölfen und Vampiren hat die Evolution deshalb bei ihnen auch nicht dafür gesorgt, dass sie Menschen 'anstecken' können. Dieser Clan unterstützt unsere Ideale voll und ganz. Sie sind Künstler und Tänzer und machen sich eigentlich wenig aus Menschen und leben eher in der Natur, aber sie sind für den Zusammenhalt der magischen Rassen. Mit dem Dunklen Lord haben sie nie sympathisiert – auch wenn einige von ihnen recht rebellisch sein können.

Aus dem Geschlecht des Tubal-Kain, des dritten Sohns Lamechs, gingen die Kobolde hervor, die Erzarbeiter. Sie unterstützen weder den Dunklen Lord, noch die Lichtseite, noch den Zwielicht-Zirkel, was schade ist, da sie Unmengen an Gold besitzen. Aber sie sind ein stolzes Volk, das schon immer neutral war und für sich stand. Natürlich haben auch sie sich niemals mit Zauberern vermischt. Genau wie die Veela haben sie ihren eigenen einheitlichen Anführer.

Die Vampire entstammen der Linie der Naëma. Im Gegensatz zu Kobolden und Veela, die ein längeres Leben als Menschen und Werwölfen, die ein kürzeres haben, leben Vampire ewig. Zumindest theoretisch. Naëma war unfruchtbar. Vielleicht ist das der Grund dafür, dass Vampire keine Kinder kriegen können, jedenfalls vermehren wir uns wie Werwölfe über den Biss. Der Vampirclan ist an sich also keine Großfamilie. Viele Vampire wurden unbeabsichtigt verwandelt und wegen mangelnder Ausbildung überleben sie auch nur ein paar Jahre. Wir haben keine Regierung, aber es gibt ein paar Parteien. Die Dunklen natürlich, die Zwielichtigen und die Nomaden. Letztere sind im Grunde vernachlässigbar, sie ziehen als absolute Einzelgänger umher. Die Dunklen rotten sich manchmal zu Massenjagten zusammen, wie damals bei dem Dunklen Lord, ansonsten unterhalten sie ein relativ lockeres Kommunikationsnetzwerk. Die zwielichtigen Vampire haben meist nur vier oder fünf gute Bekannte, dafür aber regelmäßige Termine, an denen sie sich auf festgelegten Orten treffen. Über höchstens vier Ecken kennen wir uns alle persönlich.

Man sollte meinen, wenn wir ewig leben, hätten wir viel Zeit, Vermögen anzuhäufen. Das stimmt – bis die Zauberer normale Arbeit für uns unmöglich machten und unsere Besitztümer verstaatlichten. Das Haupt quartier wechselt viermal im Jahr. Das hier ist der Landsitz irgendeiner alten reinblütigen Zaubererfamilie. Die werden sich ärgern, wenn sie sehen, dass wir ein wenig ummöbiliert haben!"

„Dieses Mädchen, Gomora, nannte diesen Ort ‚Haku'. Was hat es damit auf sich?", unterbrach ihn Harry.

Luca schien nicht besonders begeistert über die Frage, die ihn den Faden verlieren ließ.

„Sie meinte HQ", antwortete er trotzdem. „Die Abkürzung für ‚Hauptquartier'. Ihre Aussprache ist etwas seltsam.

Jedenfalls - Magie ist uns natürlich verboten, aber das schert hier kaum jemanden. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit, den Zirkel zu finanzieren, als ab und zu zu stehlen. Die Veela arbeiten nicht, die Werwölfe und Vampire dürfen nicht. Wir haben einen Vertrag mit den Kobolden, ein Bündnis. Vor ein paar hundert Jahren haben wir sie bei ihren Befreiungskriegen unterstützt. Dafür geben sie uns ab und an etwas von dem Gold, das sie mit ihrem Bankwesen verdienen. Allerdings müssen wir es auch wieder zurückzahlen. Wir schicken ihnen die Beute unserer gelegentlichen Plünderungen. Sie bewahren die Stücke bis zu zweihundert Jahre auf, bis niemand mehr Anspruch darauf erhebt, bevor sie sie für einen Wucherpreis weiterverkaufen. Sie sind die Einzigen, die sich erfolgreich gegen eine Unterdrückung durch die Zauberer gewehrt haben.

Dabei ist es nicht so, als könnten wir das nicht auch. Besonders seit das Ministerium damals für kurze Zeit den Werwolfbiss als Strafe verhängte, gibt es Millionen von Werwölfen weltweit. Selbst die Veela können kämpfen, wenn sie wollen. Und sieh uns an. Wir sind stärker als die Menschen. Wir sind bessere Jäger. Wir stehen in der Nahrungskette weiter oben. Deswegen haben wir unseren Stolz. Warum sollten wir uns von einer Rasse unterdrücken lassen, die schwächer ist als wir? Eine Rasse, die uns fürchtet, uns und die Möglichkeit, dass wir sie beherrschen und als eine bloße Nahrungsquelle halten würden. Aber diese Angst ist irrational. Wir könnten niemals Krieg gegen die Menschen führen, mit einem Heer, das aus Einzelkämpfern besteht."

„Aber... Genau das wollt ihr eigentlich, oder?", flüsterte Harry. „Einen Krieg."

Luca senkte den Kopf, die Andeutung eines Nickens. „Wir warten auf jemanden, der uns einen kann. Einige dachten, der Dunkle Lord könnte derjenige sein. Er hat viele Vampire auf seine Seite gebracht, aber es hat nicht funktioniert. Er war zu grausam. Er hat nur die Dunklen überzeugen können, die längst vergessen hatten, dass sie selbst einmal Menschen waren. Wir wollen keine Herrschaft, aber wir wollen Gleichberechtigung. Wenigstens das. Aber jetzt leben wir noch schlechter als zuvor. Mit jedem neuen Gesetz, das das Ministerium gegen uns erlässt, wächst unsere Bereitschaft für eine gewalttätige Lösung."

„Also... Falls Voldemorz wieder kommen sollte..."

„...bist du vielleicht das Einzige, was die Zwielichtigen davon abhalten könnte, sich ihm anzuschließen."

„Warum ich?", fragte Harry verzweifelt. „Warum immer ich? Warum solltet ihr auf mich hören?"

„Weil du die Chance hast, einer von uns zu werden. Du bist Der-Junge-der-lebt. Du könntest dafür sorgen, dass das Ministerium uns besser behandelt. Wenn der Zwielicht-Zirkel dich als einen von ihnen ansieht, kannst du auf seine ewige Treue zählen. Du könntest uns vertreten. Niemand von uns würde dich an den dunklen Lord verraten. Aber dafür musst du erst unser Vertrauen gewinnen."

Harry ächzte fast unter der neuen Last der Verantwortung, die ihm da auferlegt wurde. Luca hatte natürlich Recht. Er könnte diesen Leuten helfen – und eigentlich wollte er ja auch.

„Wie mache ich das?", fragte er schließlich.

„Du könntest damit anfangen, von den Vampiren als 'wir' und nicht als 'sie' zu reden."

„Klar."

„Dann streng dich im Unterricht an. Behandle unsere Gäste mit Respekt. Such dir neue Freunde. Es ist nicht schwer, wenn man offen ist."

Harry nickte unglücklich.

„Und verurteile uns nicht. Das ist das Wichtigste. Einige Dinge, die wir tun, mögen dir seltsam vorkommen. Unmenschlich. Das sind sie. Trotzdem darfst du uns nicht dazu zwingen wollen, uns zu ändern. Im Gegenteil, einige Dinge solltest du vielleicht selbst ausprobieren."

„Von welchen Dingen redest du?", fragte er vorsichtig.

„Von der Jagd auf Menschen, zum Beispiel."

„Aber eben hast du doch gesagt -"

„- dass wir Menschen nicht töten, ja", stimmte Luca ihm zu. "Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass wir sie nicht jagen."

Luca öffnete eine Schublade der Küchenschränke. „Aber genug davon. Für's Erste solltest du alles über Blut lernen, was ich dir beibringen kann." Aus der Schublade holte er ein Plakat, das gut und gerne in den Biologieunterricht einer Muggelschule gepasst hätte. Darauf war die Zusammensetzung des menschlichen Blutes erklärt.

„Unsere erste Aufgabe wird es sein, deinen Geschmack herauszufinden", sagte Luca, „also welche Sorte Blut du am besten verträgst... Blut besteht im Wesentlichen aus roten und weißen Blutkörperchen, Blutplasma und Blutplättchen. Vampire benötigen im Prinzip nur die roten Blutkörperchen und ein wenig Flüssigkeit." Der Schwarzhaarige griff nach einer kleinen Schachtel und holte eine rote Tablette heraus. „Theoretisch könnten wir uns hiervon ernähren und dann Wasser trinken. Aber die Herstellung solcher Tabletten, zusammengepresste Erythrozyten, ist sehr teuer und deshalb kommen sie nicht als dauerhaftes Nahrungsmittel infrage, zumal man ja Unmengen davon bräuchte. Für's Erste aber probierst du von jeder Blutgruppe eine Pille, um zu sehen, welche dir am besten schmeckt."

Luca reichte ihm ein paar Tabletten, die er nacheinander schlucken musste. Eine war wie klebriges Wachs auf seiner Zunge, die nächste war mehlig, eine hatte einen holzigen Geschmack. Schließlich entschied er sich für eine, die sich in seinem Mund ganz leicht verflüssigte und nach Kürbissaft schmeckte.

„Blutgruppe A, positiv", diagnostizierte Luca. „Das solltest du dir merken. Machen wir weiter..."

Der Vampir öffnete den Kühlschrank und holte eine von zehn identischen Glasflaschen heraus. „A+" stand auf dem Etikett. Er goss Harry einen Schluck in ein Glas und reichte es ihm. Zögernd nahm er es entgegen und schnupperte daran. Es roch nach herrlichem, frischem Kürbissaft.

„Woher kommt das?", wagte er zu fragen, obwohl er sich eigentlich gar nicht so sicher war, ob er es wirklich wissen wollte.

Luca drehte wortlos die Flasche um. „weibl, 39, Edinburgh, ges, m,"

Harry schluckte. „Und was bedeutet das alles?"

„Geschlecht, Alter, Herkunft, Anmerkungen, magische Begabung. In diesem Fall also eine normale, soll heißen menschliche Hexe. ‚Ges' steht für gesund, ‚m' für magisch. Wahlweise beschrifte ich die Flasche unter ‚Anmerkungen' mit ‚wer' für Werwolf, ‚rie' für Riese, ‚dra' für Drachen und so weiter. ‚Alk' sind die Alkoholiker, in Mengen macht dieses Blut selbst einen Vampir betrunken, ‚rau' sind Raucher und unter ‚dro' fasse ich alle anderen Drogenabhängigen zusammen. Das alles sind Komponenten, die den Geschmack und natürlich auch den Preis beeinflussen. Selbstverständlich verkaufe ich in meinem Laden kein krankes Blut. Es würde einem Vampir nicht schaden, schmeckt aber nicht. Doch es ist billig, deswegen sind Einige darauf angewiesen…"

„Aber diese Hexe hat es… also, sie hat es freiwillig hergegeben, oder?", fraget Harry nach.

„Natürlich", lautete die unterkühlte Antwort. „Ich beziehe meine Ware aus Krankenhäusern aus ganz Europa. Viele Menschen, besonders Muggels, spenden Blut gegen Geld, das ihre Ärzte für Transfusionen brauchen. Was sie nicht wissen: Ein Großteil würde einfach ungenutzt verderben, wenn Vampire es nicht aufkaufen würden. Hin und wieder wird auch von Toten, etwa Unfallopfern Blut genommen, wenn sie als Organspender registriert sind, aber das ist eher die Ausnahme."

Harry nickte schnell, sah auf die dunkle Flüssigkeit hinunter und schloss die Augen, bevor er alles mit einem Zug austrank.

Es war herrlich. Das Zeug schmeckte tatsächlich wie Kürbissaft, wunderbar frisch und lecker. Sofort schien ihm seine Nase etwas besser zu riechen und seine Augen besser sehen zu können. Er nahm so viel mehr Details um sich herum wahr, dass es fast seinen Kopf sprengte. Und die Luft! Es war nur ein minimaler Unterschied, aber roch sie nicht irgendwie frischer?

„Der erste Schluck haut immer ziemlich rein", kommentierte Luca Harrys abwesendes Grinsen. „Da du der Neue bist, berechne ich dir heute nichts", fügte er gnädig an und schloss die Tür zum Kühlraum auf. „Du darfst von allem etwas kosten, damit du deine Verträglichkeit überprüfen kannst."

Die nächsten Stunden kamen Harry vor wie eine Tour durchs Schlaraffenland. Wenn er jemals zuvor auf Drogen gewesen wäre, würde er es als den ultimativen Trip bezeichnen.

Es gab ja so viele verschiedene Sorten Blut! Blassrosa Koboldblut mit bitterem Nachgeschmack, Blut von allen möglichen kleinen Naturdämonen, würziges Tierblut von exotischen Raubkatzen, Menschenblut aus Asien und Südafrika, ja sogar verfluchtes Einhornblut (das einzige, das er nicht probierte). Manche Sorten waren kistenweise vorrätig gelagert, von einigen gab es nur kleine Phiolen, an denen er nippte. Sie waren so hochmagisch und selten, dass sie einem Vampir für kurze Zeit unglaubliche Kräfte verliehen. Harry erfuhr das am eigenen Leib, als er sich einen Tropfen Basiliskenblut auf die Zunge tropfte. Sofort fühlte er sich, als könnte er einen ganzen Wald ausreißen.

Als es langsam Morgen wurde, fühlte Harry sich satt und pudel wohl. Er hatte etwa drei Liter Blut getrunken, genug für mindestens zwei Wochen. Eine Vorliebe hatte er für magisches Blut, was laut Luca ganz natürlich war, weil er ja als Zauberer geboren worden war. Außerdem mochte Harry den würzigen Geschmack von wildem Blut, was bedeutete, dass er auch mit Tierblut kein Problem hatte. Luca schien ein wenig überrascht, als er erklärte, dass ihm Werwolfblut besser schmeckte als das von Veela. Dass ihm außerdem Schlangenblut besonders schmeckte, verschwieg er und verbannte diese Information auch sofort aus seinem Gedächtnis.

Am Ende mixte Luca ihm noch ein paar köstliche Blutcocktails, bevor er sich von ihm verabschiedete.  
>„Du bist zurzeit der einzige Jungvampir, der im Hauptquartier wohnt", meinte er, „von deiner Art kommen nicht oft welche her. Deswegen wirst du dir das Gästehaus, das für die Jugendlichen und Kinder vorbehalten ist, mit Werwölfen und Veela teilen müssen."<p>

„Das ist okay", erwiderte Harry, der ja schon einige Jugendliche zweifelhafter Herkunft hier gesehen hatte. „Mit denen werde ich schon klar kommen."

„Das solltest du auch, denn du wirst sie regelmäßig sehen. Sodom und Gomorrha werden dir furchtbar auf die Nerven fallen und wenn du nicht regelmäßig trinkst, wirst du auch Probleme mit Cale haben. Werwolfblut schient dir ja zu liegen."

Harry verzichtete auf einen Kommentar.


	4. Sodom und Gomorrha

**04. Sodom und Gomorrha**

Harry hatte frei. Er würde nicht behaupten, dass er frei _war_, aber er hatte nichts zu tun und innerhalb des Hauptquartiers konnte er sich frei bewegen.

Nachdem Luca ihn dermaßen abgefüllt hatte, verpulverte Harry seine überschüssige Energie in ausgedehnten Streifzügen durch das Anwesen. Es musste einmal einer wirklich reichen Zaubererfamilie gehört haben, doch die Zwielichtigen hatten es komplett umgestaltet. Es waren außergewöhnlich viele Muggelelemente zu sehen. Harry vermutete, dass das daran lag, dass einige Werwölfe und Vampire ja früher Muggel gewesen waren.

Im Hauptquartier wimmelte es von Leuten. Harry lernte langsam, ihre Rassen an ihrem Geruch zu unterscheiden. Da waren nur sehr wenige Menschen, hauptsächlich Werwölfe, Vampire und Veela. Hin und wieder sah er einen Hauselfen oder andere hüfthohe, kleine Kreaturen mit zu vielen Armen, die er lieber nicht zu genau ansah.

Es gab viele Schlafzimmer oder als Schlafzimmer eingerichtete Räume, in denen mehrere Gäste schliefen. Harry las ihre Namen auf kleinen Schildern an jeder Tür, die durch Magie auftauchten oder verschwanden, wenn einer der Gäste auszog. Das schien ständig zu passieren, sodass Harry bald zu dem Schluss kam, dass das Hauptquartier in erster Linie als kostenloses Hotel funktionierte.

Einen Zwischenstopp legte er auch in dem Gästehaus ein, einem kleinen extra Anbau für Kinder und Jugendliche. Zwei Zimmer waren darin, auf der einen Tür stand „Sodom&Gomorrha", wobei jemand das 'd' von 'Sodom' wütend durchgestrichen und durch ein 'l' ersetzt hatte, ebenso wie 'Gomorrha' zu 'Gomora' berichtigt worden war. Auf der anderen Tür fand Harry seinen Namen neben Cales. Als er hineinlugte, sah er den Werwolf friedlich auf dem oberen Teil eines Hochbettes schlafen. Außer einem Schrank, einem winzigen Fenster mit schwarzen Vorhängen und einem Tisch gab es keine weiteren Möbel, aber in der Ecke stand Harrys Koffer und Hedwigs leerer Käfig. Auf dem Koffer lagen ein paar neue Sachen für ihn: einfache, graue Jeans, die ihm weitaus besser passten als Dudleys ausgeleierte Dinger, ein schwarzer Pullover und ein schwarzer Wollmantel mit weiten Ärmeln und dunkler Kapuze. Bis auf den Mantel zog Harry alles an und war froh, endlich passende und vor allem saubere Klamotten zu haben. Auf seinem hier und da löchrigen Shirt, das bemerkte er erst jetzt, waren nämlich einige dunkle Flecken, die verdächtig nach getrocknetem Blut rochen. Er warf es in den Mülleimer und verließ das Gästehaus, um Cale nicht zu wecken.

Da es Nacht war, begegnete Harry auf den Gängen im Hauptquartier nur ein paar Vampiren. Einige warfen ihm neugierige Blicke zu, aber die meisten beachteten ihn nicht. Das war neu für Harry, der von den Zauberern ein ständig anhaltendes Starren und Staunen gewohnt war. Hier war er einer von Vielen und das fühlte sich gut an.

Es gab auch einen Speisesaal. Harry, der kein bisschen müde war, fand sich gegen Morgen dort ein, obwohl er natürlich keinen Hunger hatte. Jedoch betrachtete er neugierig die angebotenen Speisen. Die Vampire schienen alle in Luca's Bar zu gehen, denn Blut wurde hier nicht angeboten. Stattdessen eine große Auswahl an Fleischgerichten mit teilweise rohem Anteil für die Werwölfe und, im krassen Gegensatz dazu, rein veganische Kost für die Veela.

Die Gäste saßen in kleinen Gruppen zusammen, redeten, lachten und tauschten Neuigkeiten aus. Feste Essenszeiten schien es nicht zu geben, denn Harry trieb sich zwei Stunden lang dort herum und immer noch kamen neue Gäste, während andere gingen.

Zuerst war er noch recht scheu und konnte sich nicht dazu durchringen, einen von ihnen anzusprechen. Schließlich aber gab er sich einen Ruck und ging zu einer Gruppe Werwölfe hinüber.

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Harry zaghaft, „kann ich mich zu euch setzen?"

Die Werwölfe waren allesamt mindestens zehn Jahre älter als er, mit abgetragenen Klamotten, dünnen Gliedern und Muskeln statt Fett. Viele von ihnen hatten Narben oder noch nicht ganz verheilte Wunden, die sie unter nicht mehr ganz so frischen Verbänden verbargen.

Zunächst musterten sie Harry misstrauisch. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich in ein eingespieltes Rudel einzumischen, aber schließlich luden sie ihn ein, bei sich Platz zu nehmen.

Ein paar Minuten saß er einfach nur bei ihnen und lauschte ihren Gesprächen über das Ministerium, das Liebesleben eines abwesenden Kameraden und Spötteleien über die Suche der Zauberer nach Sirius Black.

„Das könnte dich übrigens interessieren", sagte Harrys Sitznachbar unvermittelt und schob ihm einen Tagespropheten zu.

„Äh, danke", machte der Junge in Ermangelung anderer Ideen.

„Schon gut. Kannst John zu mir sagen."

„Cool. Ich bin Harry", sagte Harry, überflüssigerweise, wie ihm der wissende Blick in den gelben Augen des Werwolfs verriet.

Harry schlug die Zeitung auf, sein erster Bezug zu der Welt außerhalb des Zwielichts, seit er seine Tante aufgeblasen hatte.

DER-JUNGE-DER-LEBT – ERMORDET?

_Vier Wochen ist es her, dass der berüchtigte Mörder und Todesser Sirius Black aus dem Gefängnis Askaban ausbrach. Nachdem die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung sich als vollkommen inkompetent erwiesen und noch immer keine Spur von Black gefunden hat, entführte dieser vor einer Woche Harry James Potter, auch bekannt als Der-Junge-der-lebt. Harry Potter überlebte im Alter von nur einem Jahr den Todesfluch, ausgeführt von Black's Meister Du-weißt-schon-wer, woraufhin Black gefangen genommen wurde. Zweifellos will er mit dieser Entführung Du-weißt-schon-wem einen Dienst erweisen, ihn vielleicht sogar zurück holen. Was aber hat das Ministerum unternommen, um Englands Nationalhelden zu retten?_

„_Es ist ja nicht so, als ob wir untätig rumsitzen würden", meint Fudge, der Zaubereiminister. „Dementoren bewachen alle wichtigen Einrichtungen, bei denen Black auftauchen könnte und die Auroren suchen auch überall nach ihm. Außerdem haben wir ja bereits eine Spur."_

_Eine Spur, die bereits einige Tage alt ist, wohlgemerkt. Gestern Abend wurden in der Nocturngasse die Überreste von mindestens zwei Vampiren entdeckt, deren Körper vollkommen auseinander gerissen waren. Die Auroren vermuten, dass sie sich mit Black um die Beute, Harry Potter, stritten und Black die beiden dunklen Kreaturen ausschaltete, um den Ruhm für sich zu haben. Die Leichen wurden in der Nähe des Ortes gefunden, an dem Potter zuletzt gesehen worden war – wahrscheinlich bereits auf der Flucht vor seinem Entführer._

_Wer Black töten oder ausliefern kann, bekommt eine Belohnung von 10.000 Galleonen. Dieselbe Summe steht bereit für Denjenigen, der Harry Potter unverletzt zurückbringen kann._

_Die ganze Welt fragt sich aber inzwischen: Was hat Black vor? Ist Harry Potter überhaupt noch am Leben? Wenn ja, wie lange noch?_

Es wunderte Harry nicht, dass der Tagesprophet mal wieder auf dem völlig falschen Dampfer war. Aber er musste an seine Freunde denken, die keine Ahnung hatten, ob er noch lebte oder nicht und dann solche Nachrichten lesen mussten. Er wusste, es war ihm verboten, Kontakt zur Außenwelt aufzunehmen. Aber gab es denn keine Möglichkeit, ihnen wenigstens ein Lebenszeichen zu senden?

10.000 Galleonen… Das war eine Menge Geld. Harry lugte vorsichtig zu den Werwölfen hinüber, die allesamt so aussahen, als ob sie dieses Geld gebrauchen könnten.

John bemerkte seinen Blick und holte sich seine Zeitung zurück. „Ist verdammt gut, dass du hier bist", knurrte er. „Da haben wir endlich mal wieder was zu lachen. So ein Bullshit kann sich nur der Prophet ausdenken. Ich meine, guck dir Black an. Dem sieht man doch schon an, dass er nie und nimmer ein Massenmörder ist. Ein armer Irrer, ja, aber kein Killer."

Er deutete zum anderen Ende des Speisesaals herüber. Harry drehte sich um und erst jetzt gewahrte er, dass Sirius hereingekommen war. Er saß mit einer Gruppe Veela-Frauen an einem Tisch, die sich tierisch über seinen zerlumpten Mantel aufzuregen schienen. Aber Sirius lachte nur, flirtete, griff nach ihren silbernen Haaren und versuchte alles, um den traurigen, ja hysterischen Schleier um seine Augen zu überdecken. Er versuchte krampfhaft, er selbst zu sein.

Harry verabschiedete sich von den Werwölfen und ging zu seinem Paten hinüber. Dieser begrüßte ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen und einem heftigen Schlag auf die Schulter, als er ihn entdeckte.

„Na, bist du gekommen, um mir beim Frühstücken zuzusehen? Oder soll _ich_ dein Frühstück sein?"

„Lass das", flüsterte Harry und zog ihn von den aufgebrachten Veela weg, um ein wenig in Ruhe mit ihm sprechen zu können.

Sirius sah besser aus, jedenfalls äußerlich. Seine Haare waren gewaschen, der Bart war gestutzt und er trug saubere Kleidung. Scheinbar hatte er sich die von einem Werwolf geliehen, denn besonders heil waren sie auch nicht, aber besser als das, was er auf der Flucht getragen hatte, war es allemal. Auch der Geruch nach nassem Hund, der Harrys empfindliche Nase so gereizt hatte, war nun nicht mehr so stark. Harry vermutete, dass sich Sirius geweigert hatte, solchen Luxus wie ein Bad, Schlaf oder auch nur eine ordentliche Mahlzeit anzunehmen, bis Harry ihm gesagt hatte, dass er ihm verzieh.

Ja, er konnte wieder lachen. Doch Harry sah unter seine Oberfläche.

„Dir geht's mies, oder?", fragte er düster.

Sirius legte seine fröhliche Maske ab und wurde ebenfalls ernst.

„Wen kümmert's, wie's mir geht? Was ist mit dir? Du hast mehr… Farbe im Gesicht, aber…"

„Ich hab mich ordentlich vollgesogen, wenn du das meinst", spöttelte Harry. „Nein, Luca ist in Ordnung. Erstaunlich normal, würde ich sagen. Düstere Aura. Ein bisschen wie Snape, nur nett. Okay, das ist schwer vorstellbar, aber…"

„Snape?", wiederholte Sirius. „Woher kennst du Snape?"

„Er ist Lehrer für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts und er hasst mich. Woher kennst du ihn?"

„Ach, nichts. Nur ein Kleinkrieg zwischen Schniefelus und den Rumtreibern. Wir waren derselbe Jahrgang." Diesmal wirkte sein Lächeln echt. Harry, der seinen eigenen Kleinkrieg mit Malfoy führte, konnte ihn nur zu gut verstehen.

„Es tut mir Leid, Harry", sagte er dann unvermittelt. „Wirklich Leid. Ich hätte Peter durchschauen müssen. Ich hätte eher da sein müssen, um dich vor den Vampiren zu retten, ich hab's doch versprochen, versprochen, dass ich dich beschützen soll. Ich hätte-"

„Stopp, Sirius", unterbrach ihn Harry. „Du bist nicht schuld, okay? Du hast das nicht wissen können. Nur wegen dir lebe ich noch, also hast du mich beschützt, genau wie meine Eltern das wollten. Ich könnte mir keinen besseren Paten wünschen. Ja, ich bin jetzt ein Vampir. Na und? Damit steigen meine Überlebenschancen, oder etwa nicht? Es macht mir nichts aus, hier zu sein. Selbst die Leute hier sind nett, ich gehöre zu ihnen und alles – es ist wirklich nicht schlimm. Ich vermisse meine Freunde und Hogwarts, aber in drei Monaten seh ich sie ja wieder, also was soll's… Deswegen kannst du jetzt wirklich aufhören, dir selbst die Schuld zu geben. Sei endlich wieder Sirius, der Rumtreiber. Du musst stark sein, du musst mir doch helfen – mich beschützen. Okay?"

Sirius starrte ihn an und in seinen Augenwinkeln glitzerten die Tränen. „Okay", sagte er dann leise, wie um sich selbst zu beruhigen. „Okay…"

Harry fühlte sich, als würde er mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen. Er war selbst noch ein Kind, aber Sirius' Hilflosigkeit zwang ihn zu einem viel reiferen Verhalten.

„Willst du es mir erzählen?", fragte er deshalb leise und legte seine Hand auf die seines Paten. „Willst du mir davon erzählen… Von Askaban?"

Aber Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Harry, du hast recht. Ich muss neu anfangen, ich muss stark sein. Du bist nicht James. Ich kann dir meine Lasten nicht aufbürden. Du hast an deinen eigenen schwer genug zu tragen."

Harry verstand die Worte absichtlich falsch. „Na schön, dann eben, wenn du so weit bist."

Bevor Sirius noch protestieren konnte, unterbrach ihn Harry wieder: „Luca hat mir erzählt, dass die Werwölfe und Vampire gar keine einheitlichen Anführer haben. Wer hat denn entschieden, dass ich drei Monate hier bleiben muss?"

„Die Zwielichtigen haben so eine Art Rat", erklärte Sirius. „Luca sitzt drin, außerdem ein paar Werwölfe, zwei Veela und eine schwankende Anzahl von anderen Vampiren. Im Moment sind vier Ratsmitglieder im Hauptquartier: Luca, Rolando, auch ein Vampir, Jenande, eine Veela und John, ein Werwolf. Die haben gemeinsam darüber bestimmt, ob und wie sie dir helfen."

Also war der Werwolf von eben ein so hohes Tier? Er hatte nicht anders ausgesehen als die anderen. Allerdings hatte das Luca ja auch nicht.

„Und wer von denen ist auf die glorreiche Idee gekommen, mir einen geisteskranken Exsträfling und einen Haufen Jugendlicher als Lehrer zu geben?"

„Dein äußerst qualifizierter Zauberspruch-Lehrer hat sich freiwillig gemeldet", erwidert Sirius mit einem angedeuteten Grinsen, „die anderen hat Jenande bestimmt, glaube ich. Nur den Vampir-Teil wollten sie niemand anderem überlassen, deswegen macht das jetzt Luca selber. Jenande war der Meinung, du lebst dich am besten bei den Zwielichtigen ein, wenn du unter wenigstens annähernd Gleichaltrigen bist."

„Weißt du denn, wie die so sind?", fragte Harry. „Ich meine, Gomora und Cale hab ich ja schon getroffen, aber so allgemein…"

„Naja, ich hab ein bisschen etwas über sie aufgeschnappt", gab Sirius zu. Was bedeutete, dass er gezielt nachgeforscht hatte, um herauszufinden, mit wem sein Patensohn es zu tun bekommen würde. „Dieser Cale scheint ein stinknormaler Junge zu sein. Er bringt dir Heilen bei, das sagt ja schon alles. Cales Eltern sind beide Werwölfe, da war es fast unvermeidlich, dass er auch irgendwann gebissen wurde. Aber sein Vater sitzt in Askaban und seine Mutter, die hatte sich damals Du-weißt-schon-wem angeschlossen und wurde im Krieg getötet. Cale wollte mit ihnen nichts mehr zu tun haben, vielleicht hat er es ihnen auch übel genommen, dass sie ihn zum Werwolf gemacht haben, jedenfalls ist er von allein zum Zwielicht-Zirkel gekommen. Er wohnt jetzt seit fünf Jahren hier und wird von seinesgleichen ausgebildet. Die Prüfungen legt er regelmäßig in Durmstrang ab. Heiler wird er wohl nie werden können, zu viele Vorurteile, aber vielleicht kann er Schamane bei einem der Nomadenstämme im Norden werden.

Die beiden Veela, Sodom und Gomorrha sind entfernte Verwandte der Veela in dieser Bulgarien-Rumänien-Ecke. Sind Bruder und Schwester, aber irgendwie auch ein Paar oder so. Ich kenn mich nicht so aus, aber weibliche Veela umgarnen ja sowieso alles, was männlich ist. Männliche Veela sind extrem selten und umso gefährlicher. Sie sind praktisch richtige Raubtiere, wahre Kämpfer, das traut man der Rasse gar nicht zu. Aber sie müssen stark sein, wenn sie irgendeine Chance haben wollen, ihren Weibchen zu imponieren, verstehst du? Veela leben ziemlich lange und entweder legen die mal einen Menschen rein, oder sie spielen nur etwas rum und nehmen sich gar keinen Mann. Jedenfalls bedeutet Treue in einer Beziehung überhaupt nichts für sie und Scheu vor Inzest oder Homosexualität haben sie auch nicht – es gibt einfach zu wenige Partner. Deswegen ist das Verhältnis zwischen Sodom und Gomorrha ziemlich seltsam. Weil die beiden von so viel weiter weg kommen als ihre Verwandten – irgendwo aus Asien – können sie unsere Sprache noch nicht perfekt, aber Gomorrha hat ein wirklich großes magisches Wissen und Sodom, na, wie gesagt, der wird dir ja Kämpfen ohne Zauberstab beibringen. Beide sehen zwar jung aus, zählen aber die Jahre anders als wir, die könnten gut 80 sein oder so.

Vor Sodom solltest du dich in acht nehmen. Der ist sozusagen zur Therapie hier – er soll lernen, keine Menschen zu töten. Gomorrha begleitet ihn dabei nur."

„Er soll lernen, _keine_ Menschen zu töten?", wiederholte Harry ungläubig.

„Das wird hier etwas anders gehandhabt, Harry", meinte Sirius beschwichtigend. „Bei so vielen dunklen Kreaturen auf einem Haufen ist es nicht ungewöhnlich, dass einem mal ein Ausrutscher passiert und er irgendwo eine Leiche zurück lässt. Aber hier bekommt trotzdem jeder eine zweite, dritte, vierte Chance, vorausgesetzt, er will sich wirklich ändern. Deswegen haben sie mich auch wieder aufgenommen. Sie verzeihen selbst so etwas, denn sie wissen, die können gar nicht anders. Angenommen Remus würde sich in einer Vollmondnacht mit dir anlegen und einer von euch stirbt. Das wäre schrecklich und ich wäre total fertig deswegen – aber ich könnte doch niemandem von euch die Schuld geben. Es ist einfach ein Unfall. Die Täter quälen sich schon selbst genug damit, da braucht man sie nicht auch noch im Stich zu lassen. Sodom hat erst einmal einen Vampir getötet und er ist schon sechs Wochen hier. Für ihn ist das eine enorme Verbesserung. Er hat in China zusammen mit den Drachen gegen die Zauberer gekämpft und da täglich Dutzende getötet. Normalerweise würden ich vielleicht sagen, der wäre in Askaban am besten aufgehoben, aber... Nun, die Leute, denen ich Askaban wünsche, die kann ich an einer Hand abzählen. Also, das hört sich ziemlich gestört an, aber ich kann nur sagen, dass es einfach eine andere Kultur ist. Im Grunde hast du auch gar keine andere Möglichkeit: Du musst ihnen eine Chance geben."

„Hört sich ja nach super Gesellschaft an", meinte Harry zynisch. „Aber da ist noch etwas."

„Schieß los", forderte ihn Sirius auf.

„Ich will einen Brief schreiben."

Stille.

„Harry, der Zwielicht-Zirkel ist eine geheime Organisation…"

„Nur ein Lebenszeichen. Nur, damit sie wissen, dass es mir gut geht."

Der Animagus sah ihn skeptisch an. „Geht's dir denn gut?"

Jetzt war es Harry, der zögerte. „Ich will einfach nicht, dass sie sich Sorgen machen."  
>„Also schön", gab Sirius seufzend nach. „Eigentlich ist dir der erste Kontakt erst in drei Wochen erlaubt, aber ich denke, ich könnte einen Brief für dich durchschmuggeln. Aber nicht viel."<p>

„Keine Sorge", meinte Harry und zog zwei zusammengefaltete Notizen aus seiner Hosentasche. Er hatte sie schon vor Morgengrauen vorbereitet. Sirius sah sich die Zettel an, je einer an Ron und Hermine adressiert. Beide beinhalteten nur drei Wörter: „Ich lebe. Harry."

„Wie poetisch", kommentierte der Ex-Sträfling.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich dachte mir schon, dass ich nicht viel schreiben darf."

Es war drei Uhr nachmittags. Harry hatte sich über Mittag ein paar Stunden lang schlafen gelegt, aber mit all dem Blut von dem Gelage in Luca's Bar war er viel zu energiegeladen, um den ganzen Tag durchzuschlafen.

Zu seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde mit Solom – den alle nur Sodom nannten – kam Harry allerdings zu spät. Ein paar Vampire hatten sich einen Spaß daraus gemacht, einen Bären ins Hauptquartier zu bringen. Ihr Mittagessen, wie sie sagten. Leider war der Bär ausgebüchst und hatte unterwegs einen Werwolf angefallen. Harry, dem seine Vampirinstinke jede Angst nahmen, hatte sich auf die Pulsader des Tieres gestürzt, als er den Werwolf in Gefahr gesehen hatte. Leider war er den Dankesreden des Mannes erst spät entkommen und so hatte er es nicht mehr rechtzeitig zu seiner Trainingsstunde geschafft.

Wegen dem Sonnenlicht kam ein Training außerhalb des Hauptquartiers nicht in Frage, obwohl Harry noch nicht ganz verwandelt war und ihm die Sonne noch nicht so viel ausmachte wie den älteren Vampiren. Seinen Lehrer sollte er deswegen in der Trainingshalle treffen. Die befand sich im Keller (man hatte extra alle Trennwände zwischen den einzelnen Räumen entfernt) und war, gelinde gesagt, _riesig_. Und verzaubert. Harry glaubte, er würde träumen, als er einen Wasserfall aus purer Lava an der einen Wand herabfließen sah. Zwischen dem rotglühenden Gestein, das träge die Mauer herabfloss, sah er immer wieder einzelne Vorsprünge. Hätte er gewusst, dass Solom ihn in zwanzig Minuten eben diese Kletterwand hochjagen würde, er hätte sofort wieder Reißaus genommen.

So aber war er ahnungslos, als er die Halle betrat. Dem Eingang gegenüber saßen die Veela-Geschwister auf einer großen Holzkiste. Gomora trug wieder ihre aufreizende Netzstrumpfhose und saß auf der Kante der Kiste, ein Bein zwischen die Oberschenkel des Jungen positioniert, der neben ihr saß. Der Veela-Junge, das musste Solom sein, hatte blauweiße Haare, die kurz geschnitten waren. Seine Gesichtszüge wirkten kantig, fast ein wenig verhärmt und seine etwas schräg stehenden Augen, die die Farbe von Kornblumen hatten, strahlten mit derselben unnatürlichen Intensität wie die der Vampire. Erstaunlicherweise war er bei weitem nicht so blass wie die anderen Zwielichtigen, seine Haut war honigbraun, sein Körper sehnig und mit der verborgenen Geschmeidigkeit einer Raubkatze. Seine Miene blieb kalt wie Eis, auch als Gomora ihm mit ihren langen, zarten Fingern über die Wange strich, die andere Hand auf seiner Brust, welche von einem weißen Hemd verdeckt wurde. Ein Hemd, von dem sie bereits unauffällig den ersten Knopf geöffnet hatte, bevor Harry mit einem leisen Räuspern auf sich aufmerksam machte.

Solom wandte nur langsam den Kopf zu ihm, der kalte Ausdruck in seinen Augen änderte sich kein bisschen. Gomora hingegen wirkte fast erleichtert. Noch einmal beugte sie sich vor, flüsterte ihrem Bruder etwas ins Ohr und erhob sich dann. Als das Mädchen an Harry vorbei ging, zischte sie ihm wütend zu:

„Du hast Glück, dass ich ihn beschäftigt habe! Auf Unpünktlichkeit steht die Todesstrafe, merk dir das!"

Harry hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass die Wartezeit ihr nicht gefallen hätte, aber das behielt er für sich.

Solom stand auf und kam zu ihm herüber, nachdem seine Schwester die Tür geschlossen hatte. Mit verschränkten Armen und kühlem, prüfenden Blick musterte er Harry von oben bis unten.

„Streck die Arme aus", befahl er und Harry gehorchte.

Der Veela runzelte die Stirn. „Was trägst du denn da für Klamotten?"

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er fand nicht, dass an der Jeans und dem Pullover etwas komisch war.

„Ab morgen tauchst du hier im Kampfoutfit auf", ordnete sein Lehrer an. Harry gefiel seine Arroganz nicht – der war doch höchstens sechzehn! – aber er knirschte nur mit den Zähnen.

„Ich hab ihnen extra gesagt, dass sie dir einen Wolfshaarmantel besorgen sollen. Natürlich aus Werwolfhaar, überdeckt jeden Geruch und deine vampirische Aura und hat außerdem Platz für versteckte Waffen. Hast du ihn nicht erhalten?"

„Äh, schon... Er war mir nur etwas düster. Und ich friere doch nicht."

Solom rollte mit den Augen. „Du solltest ihn tragen. Und selbst wenn nicht, merk dir: Keine leuchtenden Farben. Keine Umhänge. Nichts, was irgendwo hängen bleiben kann. Lass dir Sprüche beibringen, die deine Kleidung wasser- und feuerfest machen. Letzteres wäre in dem Mantel natürlich schon enthalten." Solom legte den Kopf schief. „Zieh deinen Pullover aus."

„Was?", fragte der Jungvampir verdattert.

„Ich sagte, zieh deine Pullover aus!"

„Wozu?"

Augenrollen. „Mach es einfach."

Harry tat wie befohlen. Unter Soloms musternden Augen fühlte er sich immer unwohler.

„Du bist dünn", urteilte der Veela kritisch. „Viel zu dünn. Keine Muskeln. Wir werden auf Geschwindigkeit legen müssen. Sieh zu, dass du ordentlich trinkst."

Harry zog sein Oberteil wieder über, als Solom sich abwandte. „Zwanzig Runden um die Halle", ordnete er dann an, „anschließend fünfzig Liegestütze und dreimal die Wand da hinten hoch."

So begann Harrys Training.

Die meiste Zeit über saß Solom abwesend auf der Kiste in der Ecke der Halle und las in einem Buch oder schärfte ein Messer, während Harry sich abrackerte. Was sich zunächst wie blanke Folter anhörte, stellte sich als gar nicht so unmöglich heraus. Harry war stärker und ausdauernder als Vampir und das Blut in seinen Adern tat sein Übriges. Aber trotz seiner besseren Reflexe verbrannte er sich mehr als einmal an der Lavawand.

Als er die Aufgaben endlich erledigt hatte und keuchend wieder vor Solom stand, hielt dieser eine kleine Schachtel in der Hand. Harry hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er hinaus gegangen war, um sie zu holen. Vorhin jedenfalls hatte er sie noch nicht dabei gehabt.

„Was ist das?", wollte er wissen, als der Veela ihm die Schachtel reichte.

„Deine Waffen", erwiderte der Junge. „Damit wirst du trainieren. Ich habe es mit Luca abgesprochen."

Der letzte Satz gab ihm irgendwie das Gefühl, dass es sich um einen sehr gefährlichen Gegenstand handelte. Vorsichtig hob Harry den Deckel an – und ließ ihn sofort wieder fallen.

„Was ist _das__!"_, stieß er hervor, blankes Entsetzen auf dem Gesicht. „Warum gibst du mir so was?"

Solom schien nicht sehr erfreut über seine Reaktion. „Es hat mich eine Menge Arbeit gekostet, ein Exemplar ausfindig zu machen", schimpfte er, „also etwas mehr Respekt bitte! Die Dinger sind extrem selten." Er deutete mit einem Nicken auf die Schachtel. „Der Zauber wurde entwickelt, um Waffen getarnt am Körper zu tragen. Schals, Ketten, Armreifen, all so etwas ließe sich damit innerhalb eines Sekundenbruchteils in Schwert, Schild, Dolch oder Ähnliches verwandeln. Die heutigen Zauberwaffen sind natürlich viel besser, aber das bedeutet auch, dass die Tarnung besser sein muss. Widerstandsfähiger, sollte ich sagen."

Harry lugte noch einmal in die Schachtel. Darin befanden sich zwei Schlangen mit giftgrünen, dunklen Schuppen, zusammengerollt und schlafend.

„Ich versteh' nur Bahnhof."

„Wir hatten noch zwei magische Waffen auf Lager. Zwillingsschwerter, perfekt für dich geeignet." Auf Harrys ratlose Miene hin seufzte er und erklärte: „Zauberstäbe sind Fernkampfwaffen, höchstens noch für mittlere Distanzen geeignet. Wenn ein Feind diese Distanz überwindet, dann hat er dich – zumal du keine Körperkraft hast, um dich zu wehren. Deswegen brauchst du eine Waffe. Die Schwerter sind von höchster Qualität, sie sind umhüllt von einem unsichtbaren Schutzzauber, der wie ein massiver Schild wirkt. Die meisten Flüche prallen von Materie ab, hinter deinen Schwertern könntest du selbst den Todesfluch überleben – auch wenn du, wenn ich es mir recht überlege, das wohl ohnehin könntest. Wenn du in einen Kampf ziehst, kannst du deinen Zauberstab außerdem im Griff einfügen. Damit hast du Fern- und Nahkampftechniken in einer Waffe. Zusammen sind beide Schilde groß genug, um dich vollkommen zu decken. Das Problem dabei ist nur, wie du sie unauffällig mit dir herum trägst. Ein so mächtiges, magisches Artefakt lässt sich nicht in einen Schal verwandeln."

„Aber in eine Schlange?", riet Harry.

„Tiere sind dafür weitaus besser geeignet, ja. Schlangen sind aufgrund ihrer Körperlänge immer für Schwerter wie gemacht, aber entscheidend ist die Magie, die ihnen innewohnt."

Solom deutete auf die Schachtel. „Das da drin sind die magischsten Schlangen, die wir finden konnten. Brasil-Basilisken."

Harry klappte der Mund auf. „_Was!_"

„Brasil-Basilisken. Natürlich recht junge – gerade vor einer Woche aus dem Ei gekrochen. Es sind keine richtigen Basilisken, ihr Blick ist vollkommen harmlos, sie haben eine weitaus geringere Lebensdauer und werden auch nur zwei Meter lang, sind aber genauso giftig. Sie werden dich ab heute begleiten. Wann immer du in Gefahr bist, befiehlst du ihnen einfach, sich zu verwandeln und sie werden die Gestalt des Schwertes annehmen, dass an sie gebunden ist. Da diese Exemplare noch so klein sind, wird es erst einmal nur ein Taschenmesser sein, später ein Dolch, ein Kurz- und schließlich ein Langschwert. Vielleicht sogar eine Lanze, wenn du lange genug lebst, um das zu sehen." Das alles kam in einem gelangweilten, unbeteiligten Ton aus ihm heraus. Harrys Protest wurde einfach ignoriert: „Außerdem hat mir Luca erzählt, dass das Basiliskenblut dich am meisten gestärkt hat. Bei den vielen Feinden die du hast, brauchst du alle Unterstützung, die wir dir bieten können. Du kannst sie deshalb auch als Energiequelle benutzen. Natürlich musst du aufpassen, sie richtig zu erziehen, wegen dem Gift und so. Das Einzige, was noch offen ist, ist die Kommunikation. Luca arbeitet an einem Trank, der es den Brasil-Basilisken möglich machen wird, mit dir zu reden. Er muss einmal wöchentlich eingenommen werden und-"

„Das wird nicht nötig sein", murmelte Harry, immer noch leicht geschockt. „Ich… Ich bin ein Parselmund."

Solom sah überrascht aus. „Das vereinfacht die Sache natürlich. Ihr seid die perfekten Partner. Du solltest ihnen Namen geben, probier die Verwandlung gleich einmal aus. Es ist wichtig, dass sie dich als ihren Meister anerkennen und dir gehorchen."

„Aber ich _hasse_ Schlangen", betonte Harry verzweifelt. „Vor ein paar Monaten noch hat ein Basilisk meine Schule unsicher gemacht und ich hab ihn umgebracht. Schon damals haben alle geglaubt, ich würde hinter den Angriffen stecken, ich wäre der Erbe Slytherins! Ich will nichts mit diesen Viechern zu tun haben – das ist was für Voldemort, nicht für mich!"

Solom reagierte nicht auf den verbotenen Namen. „So wie Vampire und Werwölfe die passenden Verbündeten für den Dunklen Lord sind?", hakte er kalt nach. Harry schwieg betreten.

„Hör endlich auf, an das Licht zu glauben. Hör auf, die Welt in Schwarz und Weiß zu malen. Lass endlich ab von deinen Vorurteilen. Du kannst mit Schlangen reden. Das ist eine Gabe, die nützlich ist und die du auch nutzen solltest. Die Persönlichkeit von Schlangen unterscheidet sich nicht groß von denen anderer Tiere, ebenso wenig, wie sich die eines Basilisken von der eines Drachen unterscheidet. Sei gefälligst nicht so ein Feigling."

Diese Worte hatten es in sich. Harry schluckte und öffnete die Schachtel erneut. Solom hatte ja recht. Harry wollte stärker werden, er wollte Sirius und seine Freunde beschützen und wollte sich wehren gegen all die Todesser und gegen Voldemort, der ja schon drei Mal versucht hatte, ihn umzubringen und das vermutlich auch wieder tun würde.

Der Veela wandte sich ab und Harry setzte sich hin, etwas unschlüssig, die Schachtel auf dem Schoß. Vorsichtig stupste er das giftgrüne Knäuel an. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber dann hob sich schläfrig ein kleiner Kopf aus dem Durcheinander von Leibern. Ein Kopf mit runder Schnauze und einer blutroten Zunge, die zwischen winzigen Fangzähnen hindurch züngelte und gelben Augen.

„_Hallo_", sagte Harry, wie immer keine Ahnung habend, ob er Parsel sprach oder nicht – es kam von ganz allein, wenn er mit einer Schlange redete. „_Äh, wie geht's so? Tut mir Leid, dass ich dich aufwecke, aber…"_

„_Wer bisssst du?_", fragte die grüne Schlange zischelnd.

„_Ich bin Harry Potter. Euer neuer Meister. Oder sowas in der Art. Und wie heißt du?"_

Es war überaus seltsam, mit der Schlange zu sprechen wie mit einem Menschen. Er kam sich ein wenig lächerlich vor. Dass Solom ihn genau beobachtete, machte es auch nicht besser.

„_Ich hab keinen Namen"_, antwortete die Schlange. _„Ich werde ssseit einer Woche in einer dunklen Schachtel gehalten, woher sssssoll ich denn meinen Namen wissssen?"_

„_Oh… Tja, das tut mir Leid. Wenn du willst, können du und dein Zwilling bei mir bleiben. Wenn ihr versprecht, nichts anzustellen, dann sorge ich dafür, dass ich auch mal raus kommt."_

Die Schlange überlegte einen Moment und stupste dann die andere mit der Schwanzspitze an. Ein zweiter Kopf erhob sich schläfrig.

„_Der Junge da sssagt, er sssei unser Meister. Er sagt, er kann unsss die Welt draußen zeigen. Wollen wir mit ihm gehen, Schwesssster?"_

Die zweite Schlange fuhr ihre kleine rote Zunge aus und nahm Harrys Geruch in sich auf.

„_Ja, allesss bessssser als in dieser engen Schachtel zu schlafen. Gibt du unsss auch wasss zu fresssssen?"_

„_Natürlich_", versprach Harry, _„ihr wärt ja dann so was wie… wie meine Haustiere. Aber ihr müsst mir wirklich versprechen, dass ihr niemanden beißt oder ohne eure Linsen anguckt. Ihr dürft auch nicht einfach abhauen, ich bin dann nämlich für euch verantwortlich. Viele Leute haben Angst vor euch, wisst ihr, und die solltet ihr nicht erschrecken."_

Die Schlangen schwiegen unschlüssig.

„_Ich geb euch auch einen Namen"_, versprach Harry und das schien den Ausschlag zu geben.

„_Na gut"__, _meinte die zweite Schlange,_„wie sollen mein Bruder und ich heißen?"_

Harry überlegte fieberhaft. Er brauchte einen Mädchen- und einen Jungennamen und sie sollten ja auch möglichst zusammenpassen. Sein erster Gedanke war Ron und Hermine, aber die Schlangen hatten nun wirklich nichts mit seinen Freunden gemein. Dann streifte sein Blick den Veela, er grinste und sagte:  
><em>„Wie wäre es mit Sodom und Gomorrha?"<em>


	5. Zwielichtige Stunden

**05. Zwielichtige Stunden**

Sirius war überhaupt nicht begeistert von Harrys neuen Haustieren. Für ihn waren Schlangen das Symbol Slytherins, schlimmer noch, Voldemorts. Dass Harry ein Parselmund war, schockte ihn und Harry war von seiner Reaktion so verletzt und enttäuscht, dass er einfach aus dem Raum stürmte, obwohl er eigentlich noch drei Stunden Unterricht bei seinem Paten gehabt hätte. Es war abends um halb neun, als Sirius Harry am Waldrand, der Grenze der Schutzzauber des Hauptquartiers fand. Der Junge wischte sich eilig die Tränen aus den Augenwinkeln, als er die Anwesenheit des Ex-Sträflings spürte.

„Harry, es tut mir Leid", begann Sirius mit ernsthafter Reue, „das war dumm von mir. Ich sollte es besser wissen, als auf Vorurteile zu hören."

„Das Schlimmste ist", sagte Harry mit einem unterdrückten Schluchzer, „dass du ja vielleicht sogar Recht hast. Glaubst du, ich merke nicht, was hier passiert? Die erziehen mich zu einem Killer. Zu einem zweiten Voldemort, wenn ich nicht aufpasse."

Sirius erschrak. „Sowas darfst du nicht einmal denken!", rief er aus. Dann setzte er sich zu seinem Patensohn ins Gras und, nach kurzem Zögern, umarmte ihn. „Du bist kein bisschen wie… wie…", nur mit Mühe brachte er das Wort heraus, „wie Voldemort…"

Harry sah ihn überrascht an. Er wusste, wie schwer es vielen fiel, diesen Namen auszusprechen.  
>„Aber es ist doch wahr", murmelte er dann, „ich bin ein Vampir, ich habe zwei Möchtegernbasilisken als Haustiere, ich lerne mit Schwertern zu kämpfen und mich mit allen möglichen dunklen Flüchen gegen Todesser zu verteidigen und mein Pate ist ein gesuchter Massenmörder, der aus dem am besten gesicherten Gefängnis Englands ausgebrochen ist."<p>

„Hey", meinte Sirius scherzhaft, „das Letzte nehm' ich dir übel!"

Harry gab einen Laut zwischen Lachen und Weinen von sich.

„Nein, ehrlich Harry, überleg doch mal: Du-weißt-schon-wer ist kein übernatürliches Wesen, sondern einfach nur ein Mensch: Ein durchgeknallter Irrer, aber trotzdem noch ein Mensch. Schlangen hält er sich nicht wirklich als Haustiere und seine dunklen Flüche benutzt er auch nicht zur Verteidigung. Du brauchst wirklich keine Angst haben, dass du so wirst wie er", belehrte ihn Sirius ernst.

„Ich weiß ja, dass du's verstehst. Aber die Anderen werden nicht so reagieren. Wenn ich hier je wieder rauskommen, dann werden alle nur noch eine dunkle Kreatur in mir sehen."

„Selbst wenn das passiert – du wirst sie vom Gegenteil überzeugen. Und zur Not hast du immer noch mich. Und Luca und die Veela und überhaupt, der ganze Zirkel steht hinter dir."

Sirius stand auf und klopfte Harry auf die Schulter. „So, was hältst du jetzt davon, wenn ich dir den _Revolvero_ beibringe? Der rollt deinem Gegner die Augen so, dass er in seinen eigenen Kopf reinguckt. Sieht ziemlich lustig aus."

Harry lachte und erhob sich ebenfalls. „In Ordnung."

Die Stunden Zauberunterricht, wie Harry sie nannte, vergingen wie im Flug. Neben dem _Revolvero_ übten sie alle möglichen Klammerflüche, _Silencio_ und _Expelliarmus._ Am Ende zeigte Sirius seinem Patensohn sogar den _Stupor_, der zum kleinen Einmaleins des Duells gehörte.

Um Mitternacht herum hatte Harry seine erste Stunde Heilen. Dazu ging er in den Wald, der hinter dem Hauptquartier lag.

„Gute Mittnacht", wünschte ihm Cale, als Harry die ersten Bäume erreicht hatte. Der grauhaarige Junge trug dieselben abgetragenen Klamotten wie vor ein paar Tagen, nur waren sie diesmal etwas schmutziger. Aber sein Lächeln war freundlich.

„Wir werden heute zusammen in den Wald gehen, damit ich dir die Heilkräuter zeigen kann, die in europäischen Wäldern am häufigsten vorkommen", erklärte der Werwolf und winkte ihn zu sich.

Harry hatte Zaubertränke immer ätzend gefunden und auch Kräuterkunde war nicht unbedingt sein Lieblingsfach gewesen. Aber mit Cale war es anders. Der ältere Junge hatte ganz offensichtlich eine große Liebe zur Natur und sprach fast zärtlich von den vielfältigen Wirkungen der Pflanzen. Es war ein friedlicher Spaziergang in der Nacht. Obwohl Harry mit seinem neuen Körper schon eine hohe Selbstheilung hatte, hörte er gebannt zu, denn immerhin könnte dieses Wissen einem seinen Freunden das Leben retten.

Am Morgen hatte Harry schließlich noch ein Treffen mit Luca, der ihm beibrachte, seine Brasil-Basilisken zu melken. Deren Anschaffung war ziemlich teuer gewesen, weshalb Harry den Auftrag bekam, ihnen einmal täglich Gift abzuzapfen, das dann auf dem Schwarzmarkt verkauft werden konnte. Außerdem zeigte der Vampir ihm eine für die Tiere schmerzlose Variante, Blut abzunehmen, bei dem die Schlangen sich nur selbst auf die Zunge bissen. Da das ja auch mal so vorkommen konnte, heilte die Zunge bei den magischen Schlangen sehr schnell und gegen ihr Gift waren sie natürlich auch immun. Wenn Harry einmal alle drei Tage einen Tropfen ihres Blutes trank, konnte er sich fast ausschließlich von Tierblut ernähren und fühlte sich trotzdem so frisch, als würde er von Menschen trinken.

Die Erziehung von Sodom und Gomorrha war leichter als anfangs gedacht. Harry, der seine Hedwig vermisste, die Sirius auf der Flucht freigelassen hatte, genoss die Gesellschaft seiner Haustiere. Vor dem Schlafengehen erzählte er ihnen von seinem Tag und wann immer er frei hatte, ließ er sie im Innenhof frei. Ansonsten blieben sie in dem großen Terrarium, dass er in seinem Zimmer im Gästehaus aufgebaut hatte. Bald schon aber wurde es ihnen dort zu eng und sie bettelten immer darum, dass er sie mitnahm. Dann schlang sich Sodom um seinen Hals und Gomorrha wand sich um seinen linken Arm, beide Schlangen verdeckt von dem weiten Wolfshaarmantel. In ihrem Training mit Solom lernten die Basilisken schnell, sich in ein Schwert zu verwandeln – beziehungsweise in kleine Brotmesser. Sie hatten ihre ganz eigene Magie, doch egal wie sehr sie Harry zu erklären versuchten, wie sie diese mit dem Zauber, der auf ihnen lag, koppelten: Er verstand es einfach nicht. Irgendwie mussten sie ihren Energiefluss manipulieren. Wenn sie sich verwandelten, schienen ihre grünen Schuppen plötzlich Wellen zu schlagen, ihre Körper wurden dünner und dünner, wechselten die Farbe und wurden schließlich zu silbernen Klingen mit einem Griff, der mit Schlangenleder umwickelt zu sein schien und sich perfekt in Harrys Hand einfügte.

Aber die Schlangen wuchsen rasch, je mehr Mäuse und Kaninchen Harry ihnen von seinen Ausflügen in den Wald mitbrachte, sodass sie bald schon die Länge eines Paars scharfer Dolche hatten. Cale half ihm öfters beim Fangen der Kleintiere und auch Gomora gesellte sich ab und an zu ihnen. Die beiden Veela-Geschwister fanden es zwar nicht gerade lustig, dass Harry seine Basilisken Sodom und Gomorrha genannt hatte, so wie die beiden sündigen, biblischen Städte, die von Todesengeln vernichtet worden waren. Aber da er der Einzige im ganzen Hauptquartier war, der Soloms und Gomoras Namen richtig aussprach – alle anderen wussten es nicht besser, oder ärgerten die beiden absichtlich - verziehen sie ihm dieses Wortspiel. Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass niemand ihre echten Namen kannte, denn so korrigierten ja auch alle ständig. Wahrscheinlich war es so eine Art interner Scherz, den alle mit ihnen trieben.

Der Unterricht mit Sirius machte trotz allem den meisten Spaß. Harry lernte hundert kleine Flüche und Hexereien, mit denen er vielleicht nicht gerade Todesser besiegen, wohl aber Malfoy hätte in die Flucht schlagen können. Weil in ganz England tausende Dementoren unterwegs auf der Suche nach Sirius waren, hatte Sirius lange Tage mit dem Erlernen des Patronus-Zaubers verwendet, den er jetzt auch Harry beizubringen versuchte. Für Harry aber blieb der wochenlang nur ein unförmiger Nebel und auch Sirius brachte keine gestaltlichen Patronus hervor. Außerdem Spontanentzündungszauber und die Beschwörung von Waffen – oder seinen Basilisken. Sirius erwähnte nie, was er mal von Beruf aus gemacht hatte, aber Harry vermutete, dass er Auror gewesen war. Wer so viele Kampf- und Verteidigungszauber kannte, wäre doch perfekt für diesen Job. Allerdings waren einige der Flüche, die er lernte, auch ziemlich dunkel. Als Harry seinen Paten danach frage, gestand er, dass er aus einer alten, reinblütigen Slytherin-Familie stammte, von der er sich vor langer Zeit abgewandt hatte.

Neben Angriffs- und Verteidigungszaubern lernte Harry aber auch einiges über dunkle Kreaturen. Bald beherrschte er Desillusionierungszauber und regelmäßig flog er mit Sirius, der sich einen alten Besen aus dem Vampirbesitz geliehen hatte, über die Dächer des Hauptquartiers. Einmal gesellten sich sogar die Veela zu ihnen und sie spielten Quidditch im Wald, mit den Baumkronen als Toren. Da sie nur zu viert waren, konnten sie natürlich nur mit je zwei Jägern und einem Lederball spielen, aber es machte trotzdem Spaß.

Sirius trainierte und lernte ungefähr vier Stunden am Tag mit ihm, weitere sechs musste er mit Solom verbringen. Einmal fragte Harry, was sein Pate den Rest der Zeit über trieb und war ziemlich besorgt, als er erfuhr, dass er in seiner Animagus-Gestalt für den Zirkel Informationen sammelte. Meist ging es um magische Gegenstände oder das Aufspüren von Personen, auf die eine Belohnung ausgesetzt war. Manchmal ging er auch auf die Jagd nach seltenen magischen Tieren oder Pflanzen, die man verkaufen konnte. Bei weitem nicht alles, mit dem der Zirkel sich finanzierte, war legal, aber das war nötig, damit sie sich überhaupt über Wasser halten konnten.

Einmal nahm Sirius Harry, Solom, Gomora und Cale mit in das Haus seiner Eltern, um es auszumisten und halbwegs bewohnbar zu machen. Dabei lief Sirius die ganze Zeit über mit einem Gesichtsausdruck herum, als würde er das Haus am liebsten anzünden. Harry fand es wunderbar, wenn er an die vage Möglichkeit dachte, eines Tages, wenn sie Sirius' Namen gereinigt hatten, hier in diesem hochmagischen Haus am Grimmauldplatz mit seinem Paten zu leben.

In der Zwischenzeit lernte er eine Menge über Gegenflüche und das Heilen von magischen Wunden, denn einige der Gegenstände dort waren wirklich gefährlich. Da war zum Beispiel dieser eine Kerzenleuchter, der Gomoras Umhang in Brand setzte. Oder die Tabakdose, die Cale verschluckte und ihn erst nach sechs Stunden wieder ausspuckte, als die anderen schon das ganze Haus nach ihm durchsucht hatten. Am grässlichsten aber war der Irrwicht aus dem Wandschrank, der Sirius absolut fertig machte. Harry musste eine halbe Stunde auf seinen Paten einreden, bis er ihm glaubte, dass James Potter ihm niemals die Schuld an seinem und Lilys Tod geben würde.

Sirius' Laune besserte sich jedoch schlagartig gegen Ende der Mission, als er einen weiteren abgetrennten Kopf in die lange Reihe von toten Hauselfen hing. „Kreacher", stand in krakeliger Schrift unter dem bizarren Wandschmuck. Als Harry zusammen mit Solom das Haus verließ, nahm er einen intensiven Blutgeruch an dem Veela wahr.

Das Training mit Solom war überhaupt noch viel seltsamer als das mit Sirius. Der Weißhaarige erwartete tatsächlich von ihm, dass er ohne Zauberstab zauberte. Er sollte senkrecht die Wände hochgehen und sich selbst in jemand anderes verwandeln. Das bekam er nicht einmal mit Zauberstab hin!

„Deshalb brauchst du ihn ja auch nicht", meinte Solom, als er ihm das vorhielt. „Du bist ein Vampir. Hör auf an die Gesetze der Menschenmagie zu glauben – oder gar an die der Physik. Vampire können sich vielleicht nicht in irgendwelche Tiere verwandeln, wie in den Legenden, aber ein gewisses Talent zum Gestaltwandeln haben sie durchaus."

Aber es funktionierte. Aus irgendeinem verrückten Grund machten Soloms Lehren irgendwann Sinn für ihn und am Ende des Monats konnte Harry sich ohne Vielsafttrank in Sirius verwandeln. Von diesem Erfolg war er so begeistert, dass er seinen Paten bat, ihm zu zeigen, wie man Animagi wurde. Sirius meinte, dazu wäre ein Trank, viele Zaubersprüche und eine Menge Konzentration nötig, aber er würde sein Möglichstes tun, alles zu besorgen. Von der Idee, Harry könnte es den Rumtreibern gleichtun, war er jedenfalls hellauf begeistert.

Wenn Harry nicht trainierte oder lernte, hing er in Luca's Disco herum. Dort unterhielt er sich mit vielen jungen Werwölfen und Vampiren. Er traf sich auch regelmäßig einfach zu einem freundschaftlichen Abend mit Cale, der ihn mit Heilmitteln versorgte. Als Vampir war Harry nämlich alles andere als unverwundbar. Im Gegenteil. Soloms Training endete regelmäßig mit einem Zweikampf mit ihm oder Gomora, den er genauso regelmäßig verlor, obwohl er seinen Zauberstab benutzen durfte. Um die Mittagszeit fiel er immer todmüde in sein Bett in dem kleinen Gästehaus, das er sich nach wie vor mit Cale teilte – nur dass sie sich nie dort trafen, weil der junge Werwolf genau die Stunden schlafend verbrachte, in denen Harry draußen und in Höchstform war, auch wenn sein Tag viel später begann und aufhörte, als bei normalen Menschen.

Als der erste Monat um war, nahm Luca ihn zum ersten Mal mit auf die Jagd.

Sein Vampirmeister holte ihn um Mitternacht von seinem Training mit Solom ab und führte ihn in die Wälder. Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab mitgenommen, obwohl es ihm verboten war, ihn zu benutzen. Das Ministerium würde sonst wissen, wo er war, wenn er sich nicht hinter den Sicherheitszaubern des Hauptquartiers verbarg. Harry hatte seit einer Woche nichts mehr getrunken, um sich hierauf vorzubereiten – immerhin wollten sie den Ernstfall proben - und obwohl die Nacht klar und der Wald frisch war, schmeckte die Luft schrecklich abgestanden.

„Spüre den Wind", wies ihn Luca an, „schmecke ihn. Riechst du etwas?"  
>„Ich rieche alles", wollte Harry sagen. Das Laub der Bäume. Das Moos an ihren Stämmen. Die feuchte Erde. Wasser. Tiere. Blut.<p>

Harry stürmte vor. Er dachte gar nicht darüber nach, es war purer Instinkt. Er raste die Bäume hinauf, wie Solom es ihm gezeigt hatte. Da! Ein schläfriger Bär. Ein großes Tier. Normalerweise hätte sich Harry ihm nie genährt. Aber die Umstände waren schon lange nicht mehr normal. Harry ließ sich fallen und landete sicher auf dem riesigen Bärenrücken, während er seine in Klauen verwandelten Fingernägel in das Fell krallte. Das Tier heulte auf. Zielsicher fand Harry die Pulsader am Hals und schon kribbelten seine Zähne. Er bohrte sie in das süße Fleisch und sofort hörte der Bär auf, sich zu wehren. Still ertrug er, wie Harry sein Blut trank. Nicht so, dass es ihn sättigte, nur so, dass er wieder atmen konnte.

Dann drehte er den Kopf, wie Luca es ihm beigebracht hatte, bevor er sich löste und gab seinen Zähnen damit den Befehl, dem Bären das lähmende Gegengift einzuflößen.

Als Harry zu Luca zurückkehrte, nickte dieser anerkennend. Harry hatte nicht die Kontrolle verloren und wie vereinbart nur ein Tier angegriffen, das auch keinen großen Schaden erlitten hatte. Das war das erste Mal, dass er im Wald mehr als ein Kaninchen für seine Basilisken jagte, war er doch bisher Stammkunde ein der Bar gewesen. Von dem gefangenen Bären im Hauptquartier einmal abgesehen, der sich ja kaum gewehrt hatte. Nach dieser letzten Prüfung war er nun bereit für die Menschenjagd.

„Es die Methode für den Notfall", hatte Luca ihm oft genug erklärt. „Als Zwielichtiger kaufst du dir dein Blut oder nimmst Tiere, gewürzt mit deinem Basiliskenblut. Aber du musst auch wissen, was du tust, wenn dir das nicht zur Verfügung steht."

Die einfachsten Opfer fand man in Clubs und Bars der Muggels, hatte er gelernt. Dort machte man sich an ein Mädchen, oder auch an einen Jungen heran und lockte ihn in eine dunkle Ecke, wo man so tat, als würde man mit dem Opfer herummachen. Dafür war Harry noch etwas zu jung, also hatte Luca ihm eine andere Methode erklärt. Sie gingen ins nächtliche Muggel-London, natürlich in die üblen Gegenden. Harry sollte sich einen der vielen Bettler suchen, sich zu ihm setzen, ein kurzes Gespräch beginnen und ihm vielleicht ein paar Münzen geben. Dann würde er so tun, als hätte er einen heißen Tipp, wo der Unglückliche die nächste Nacht verbringen könnte, er würde sich zu ihm rüberlehnen und alles würde ganz schnell gehen. Harry bereitete es große Mühe, rechtzeitig aufzuhören. Mit reiner Willenskraft riss er sich schließlich los, indem er sich vorstellte, dieser Typ könnte einer seiner Freunde sein. Schließlich hörte er auf, bevor der Blutverlust kritisch für den Mann wurde.

Luca war stolz auf ihn. Zur Belohnung nahm er ihn mit in den Zoo. Mit Leichtigkeit sprangen sie über den Zaun, genehmigten sich ein paar Schlucke von dem schlafenden Wächter in seinem Häuschen und spazierten dann gemeinsam durch die Nacht.

„Und?", fragte Luca irgendwann, „ist es so schlimm, ein Vampir zu sein?"

„Nein", sagte Harry nach kurzem Zögern, „aber es ist ein komisches Gefühl. Ich meine, wenn ich Sirius umarme, muss ich aufpassen, ihm keine Rippen zu brechen, weil ich so stark bin. Wenn ich mit Cale durch die Wälder streife, vergesse ich manchmal, wie spät es ist und dass ihm doch kalt sein muss, weil ich die Kälte nicht spüre. Und… naja, das Getränk „Bloody Mary" hat jetzt eine ganz andere Bedeutung."

Luca's Mundwinkel zuckten leicht. Er lachte nie, aber diese Bewegung war immerhin fast schon ein Lächeln.

„Du wirst dich daran gewöhnen. Vampire sind Einzelgänger, aber im Notfall halten wir so stark zusammen wie ein Rudel Werwölfe. Manchmal sogar die Dunklen – wenn sie nicht gerade mit deinen Feinden verbündet sind. Das ist mehr als menschliche Gesellschaft, oder Nationalbewusstsein – es ist die gesamte Rasse, verstehst du? Also, wenn du Ärger hast – du kannst uns jederzeit zu Hilfe rufen. Und wenn ich Ärger sage, dann rede ich von der Größenordnung ‚Krieg mit einem dunklen Lord'."

Harry wusste, was das für ein Freundschaftsbeweis war, deshalb klang sein „Danke" vollkommen ehrlich. Er wusste, er würde jetzt für immer ein Teil des Zwielichts sein – und er war überrascht, dass er tatsächlich stolz darauf war. Sirius, Luca, Solom und Gomora und auch Cale, sie waren zu seiner neuen Familie geworden. Zu einer Familie, die ihn auf Anhieb akzeptiert und aufgenommen hatte.

„Jetzt lass uns noch einen letzten Snack nehmen, bevor wir zurückgehen", schlug Luca vor. Harry nickte und sie machten sich auf die Suche nach geeigneter Beute. Vor dem Löwengehege zögerte Harry kurz, sprang dann über die Absperrung und schlich sich an die großen Raubkatzen heran. Das Gerangel mit dem nicht ganz so tagaktiven Tier brachte ihm ein paar unangenehme Prankenhiebe ein, aber schließlich gewann Harry den Kampf. Frisches Blut, das war ihm im Laufe der Nacht klar geworden, schmeckte noch einmal um Länge besser als das eisgekühlte, das Luca lagerte und die Vorfreude trieb den Jungvampir an. Als er satt war, strich er sanft über das Fell des edlen Tieres.

Im Ententeich wusch er sich das Blut aus dem Gesicht. Sein Spiegelbild hatte sich verändert, stellte er fest. Seine Haare waren gewachsen, was gut war, da sie so seine Blitznarbe verbargen, die sich so sehr von seiner weißen Haut abhob. Sie war inzwischen auch nicht mehr die einzige Narbe. Er hatte mehrere halbrunde am Hals, im Schulterbereich und an den Armen von dem Vampirangriff, an den er sich nicht mehr erinnern konnte. Sie aber waren blass und nur mit genauem Hinsehen zu erkennen. Naja, und dann war da noch die lange, zerfranste Narbe quer über seinem Brustkorb von dieser einen Trainingsstunde mit Solom, die erst in einigen Jahren verblassen würde. Es war wohl keine Absicht gewesen, er hatte sich sogar entschuldigt, aber weh hatte es trotzdem getan. Fast verstand Harry jetzt, wie der Zirkel einfach darüber hinwegsehen konnte, wenn einer von ihnen ausrastete. Hier bekam einfach jeder eine zweite und dritte Chance.

Harry stand auf und kehrte zu seinem Lehrmeister zurück. Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte sein Bild ihn an Ron, Hermine und Hogwarts erinnert.

'Das ist vobei', versuchte er sich einzureden, 'sie haben dich rausgeworfen. Du kannst nicht mehr zurück.'

Es half nicht. Er vermisste seine Freunde. Ron und Hermine würden ihn bestimmt auch als Ausgestoßenen und als Vampir akzeptieren würden – oder?

Harry hatte geglaubt, dass sie sofort zurück zum Hauptquartier apparieren würden. Mit Seit-an-Seit-Apparieren würde das Ministerium ihn nicht finden, obwohl Sirius ihm bereits richtiges Apparieren beibrachte – was er nur unter einigem Zersplintern mühsam erlernte und noch immer nicht ganz beherrschte. Das alles wäre eigentlich viel zu schwer für einen Dreizehnjährigen, betonten seine Lehrer mehrmals, aber Harrys Verwandlung, die jetzt abgeschlossen war, hatte neben seinem Körper auch seine Magie gestärkt.

Luca aber apparierte diesmal nicht, sondern kletterte mit ihm wieder über den Zaun und schlenderte dann durch die Straßen. An einer Häuserecke blieben sie schließlich stehen.

„Ich bin verpflichtet, in deiner Nähe zu bleiben", meinte Luca nebenher, „und würde dich bitten, dich kurz zu fassen."

Für Harry waren die Worte vollkommen aus dem Zusammenhang gerissen. „Was?"

Luca nickte zu der anderen Straßenseite hinüber. Da war nichts. Nur ein paar Sträucher, eine Laterne und eine mit Graffiti beschmierte Telefonzelle.

„Ich muss zuhören, um zu gewährleisten, dass du nichts über den Zwielicht-Zirkel verrätst."

Harrys Herz machte einen Hüpfer, als er verstand. Er durfte jemanden anrufen! Endlich war es ihm erlaubt, Kontakt zu seinen Freunden aufzunehmen. Es gab nur ein Problem.

„Äh... Die einzige Nummer, die ich wählen könnte, ist Hermines und die ist inzwischen schon in Hogwarts."

Luca schmunzelte. „Kein Problem. Wir werden sie trotzdem erreichen."

Der Vampir begleitete Harry zur Telefonzelle und ließ ihn Hermines Nummer wählen. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab – Harry hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass er einen besaß – tippte gegen die Wählscheibe und murmelte ein paar Worte.

Es klingelte dreizehn Mal. Dann hörte Harry eine leise Stimme. Sie klang ziemlich verschlafen, immerhin war es ja mitten in der Nacht. „Oh, dieses verfluchte Ding! Ich bring Ron um, ich tu's wirklich..."

„Hermine?", fragte Harry vorsichtig.

Stille. Leises Atmen. Dann ein schreckliches, schniefendes Geräusch, das nur entfernte Ähnlichkeit mit einem entsetzten „Harry!" hatte.

„Ja, ich bin's. Äh, ich hab nicht viel Zeit, also... Woraus auch immer meine Stimme da grad kommt, rühr es besser nicht an, sonst legst du vielleicht aus Versehen auf."

„Es... Es ist Rons kaputtes Spickoskop, ich sollte es für ihn reparieren und... Oh, Harry! Wie kommst du denn da rein!"

Harry unterdrückte ein Lächeln. Es tat so gut, Hermines Stimme wieder zu hören.

„Gar nicht, Hermine. Ich ruf aus einer Telefonzelle aus an."

„Aber wo _bist_ du? Was ist passiert? Wie geht es dir? Alle dachten, du wärst tot, und dann deine Nachricht und wir wussten nicht, ob die echt ist und wo _bist_ du?"

„Mir geht's gut", versicherte er rasch, „wirklich. Naja, ich hatte zugegebenermaßen ein paar miese Tage, aber hier ist keine echte Gefahr."  
>„Aber wurdest du denn nicht von Sirius Black entführt? Wie bist du ihm entkommen?"<p>

„Der Tagesprophet schreibt mal wieder nur Lügen", entgegnete Harry. „Sirius hat mich nicht entführt. Naja, irgendwie schon, aber das ist kompliziert und jetzt eigentlich auch nicht wichtig. Hör zu, du musst mir was verraten, Hermine."

„Natürlich, aber-"

„Weißt du, wo Hedwig ist?"

„I-In der Eulerei, aber Harry-"

„Und weißt du, ob sie mich aus Hogwarts rausgeschmissen haben? Weil ich meine Tante aufgeblasen hab?"

„Harry, das war wirklich dumm von dir, aber nein, natürlich habe sie dich nicht rausgeschmissen. Sie machen sich ja alle viel zu viele Sorgen um dich. Ron hat-"

„Ich komme bald wieder, Hermine. Versprochen. Ich weiß noch nicht wie, aber irgendeinen Weg werde ich schon finden."  
>Harry fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, als er hörte, dass er nicht von Hogwarts geflogen war. Vielleicht gab es wirklich eine Möglichkeit. Mit dem Zauber, den Solom ihm beigebracht hatte, könnte er sein Aussehen verändern. Niemand würde etwas merken... Aber seine Freunde, die hatten das Recht, es zu wissen.<p>

„Hermine, hört jetzt irgendwer zu?"

„Nein, alle schlafen noch..."  
>Harry warf einen raschen Blick zu Luca. Dessen Miene war wie immer ausdruckslos.<p>

„Etwas stimmt schon an dem, was der Tagesprophet schreibt. Es gab einen Vampirangriff. Danach war ich mehr tot als lebendig." Er zögerte. „Deswegen musste ich mich so lange fernhalten. Ich kann auch erst frühestens in zwei Monaten kommen, eher lassen sie mich nicht weg. Sie sagen, ich muss erst lernen, damit klar zu kommen... Damit, dass ich jetzt ein Vampir bin."

Es folgte fast eine halbe Minute Schweigen auf diese Enthüllung hin. Harry hielt den Atem an. „Hermine?"

Ein Schluchzer.

„Oh Harry! Du Idiot! Was hast du nur wieder angestellt?"

Harry schluckte schwer. „Du... Du darfst es niemandem erzählen. Außer Ron und Dumbledore. Ich glaub, ich kann's vielleicht geheim halten. Wenn sie mich lassen. Bis... Bis ich den Abschluss habe... oder so."

Leises Weinen.

„Hermine? Es ist okay. Wirklich. Ich bin trotzdem noch euer Freund. Und ich komm ja auch zurück. Es wird jetzt immer anders sein, aber ich kann damit umgehen... wenn ihr das auch könnt."

„Natürlich... Was denkst du denn von uns? Kann ich... Kann ich dir Briefe schicken? Ich werd alles über... über V-Vampire lesen, und, naja, vielleicht kann ich dir helfen..."

Harry warf Luca einen fragenden Blick zu. Der Schwarzhaarige trat vor und nahm ihm einfach den Hörer aus der Hand.

„Das ist genug, Miss", sagte er mit kühler Stimme. „Harry wird nicht mehr zurück kommen. Nicht der Harry, den Sie kennen."

Dann legte er auf, ohne Harry die Chance zu geben, sich zu verabschieden.

Harry wollte ihn deswegen anfahren, aber dann sah er in Luca's Augen. Sein Blick war nicht wütend oder gar gehässig. Nein, er sah enttäuscht aus.

„Glaubst du wirklich, du kannst so einfach in dein altes Leben zurück?" Zurück in die Arme des Ministeriums? Wenn es nach denen ginge, dürftest du überhaupt keine Magie mehr benutzen und würdest dich nur von Ratten ernähren. Willst du das?"

„Nein, aber das kann man doch vielleicht ändern!", protestierte Harry. „Wenn sich die ganze Welt solche Sorgen um mich macht, vielleicht kann ich ihre Meinung über dunkle Kreaturen dann ändern, wenn ich ihnen zeige, dass Vampire auch nur normale Menschen sind."

„Wir _sind_ aber keine Menschen!", rief Luca aus. Es war das erste Mal überhaupt, dass er in Harrys Anwesenheit die Stimme erhob. Er musste wirklich _sehr_ wütend sein.

„Und erst recht nicht sind wir 'normal'. Gewöhn' dich endlich dran! Selbst als Jungvampir hast du es schon besser hier als die meisten anderen, die sich nach ein paar Wochen das Leben nehmen. Wie willst du irgendetwas verändern, wenn du leugnest, was du _bist_!" Kalter Zorn funkelte in Luca's Augen. „Das ist es, was wir Verrat nennen", sagte er mürrisch. „Es ist Verrat an uns und an dir selbst. Wenn du so unbedingt in die Menschenwelt zurück willst – warum sollte sich noch jemand von uns um dich kümmern? Sieh zu, wie du ohne uns klar kommst!"

Dann apparierte er. Puff. Einfach weg.

Harry starrte auf den leeren Fleck, wo eben noch Luca gestanden hatte. Noch ganz geschockt von der Anklage des Vampirs dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis Harry begriff, dass er allein war. Ganz allein auf einer Straße in London, meilenweit vom Hauptquartier entfernt. Und die Sonne ging langsam auf.


	6. Sonnenlicht

**06. Sonnenlicht**

Harry geriet in Panik. Luca konnte ihn doch nicht einfach so allein lassen! Was war mit den vereinbarten drei Monaten? Er war noch nicht so weit! Wo sollte er denn jetzt hin? Die Sonne ging auf und auch wenn ihr Licht ihn nicht sofort zu Staub verbrennen würde, brauchte er doch so schnell wie möglich einen Unterschlupf!

Okay, Harry, ganz ruhig, sagte er zu sich selbst. Du hast doch deinen Mantel, der schützt den größten Teil von dir. Erinnere dich an deine Lehrstunden... Was ist in einem solchen Fall zu tun?

Harry tastete nach seinem Zauberstab. Er könnte einen Schattenzauber auf seine Kapuze legen, dann wäre sein Gesicht vor der Sonne geschützt. Allerdings würde dann auch das Ministerium erfahren, wo er war. Da er noch nicht volljährig war, lag die Spur auf ihm. Außerhalb des Hauptquartiers war sie ein effektives Mittel, ihn zu finden und das wollte er auch nicht riskieren. Aus demselben Grund kam Apparieren nicht infrage – dann würde er die Zwielichtigen ihren größten Feinden ausliefern.

Gut, dann ein Gebäude. Ein leer stehendes, am besten mit Keller, wo er den Tag verbringen könnte. Aber er befand sich in einer Wohngegend, hier gab es keine leer stehenden Häuser.

Was dann? Luca hatte ihm von Vampirverstecken erzählt. Es gab in großen Städten meist Orte, die ständig tagsüber von Vampiren benutzt wurden. Und die für Ihresgleichen als solche gekennzeichnet waren. 'Sichere Plätze' nannten sie sie. Das Ministerium wusste nichts von ihnen und jeder Vampir war dort willkommen. Zusammenhalt der Rasse oder so. Das Problem war, dass sowohl dunkle als auch zwielichtige Vampire dort Zutritt hatten. Egal! Harry musste hoffen, dass ihn niemand erkannte. Wenn er nur ein solches Versteck finden würde... Überleg, Harry, wo in London sind die? Luca hatte ihm einmal eine Karte gezeigt... Wenn er nur wüsste, wo genau er sich hier befand!

Harry sah hoch zu den langsam verblassenden Sternen. Er hatte noch knapp eine Stunde.

Der einzige Sichere Ort, der ihm einfiel, war der auf dem Londoner Friedhof. Vor dem hatte Luca ihn nämlich besonders gewarnt, weil sich dort so viele Dunkle herumtrieben, nur deshalb war der Ort ihm im Gedächtnis haften geblieben. Aber es half nichts.

Nur, wie sollte er dahin kommen? Hierfür endlich fiel ihm sofort eine Lösung ein. Rasch konzentrierte er sich, legte seine Hände überkreuzt auf seine Schultern, wie Solom es ihm gezeigt hatte und rief nach seiner Magie. Etwas kitzelte in seinem Nacken, als sein Haar begann zu wachsen. Seine Haut wurde warm, als er sie mit Farbe überdeckte, ebenso seine fast durchsichtigen Fingernägel. Er ließ seine Blitznarbe verschwinden und wuchs um ein paar Zentimeter. Zum Glück konnte das Gestaltwandeln der Vampire nicht zurückverfolgt werden.

Das musste erreichen. Für mehr hatte er keine Zeit. Harry stellte sich an den Straßenrand und zog seinen Zauberstab. Er streckte ihn seitlich aus und wartete.

KNALL!

Ein riesiger Doppeldeckerbus erschien wie aus dem Nichts auf der Straße. Die großen Räder quietschten, eine Laterne hüpfte zur Seite und der Fahrende Ritter hielt vor Harry an.

Ein Junge in Uniform sprang aus der Fahrertür. „Willkommen im Fahrenden Ritter, dem Nottransporter für gestrandete... Ach, is ja auch egal. Steig ein, Junge, ich will endlich Feierabend machen."

Harry schlich die Treppen hoch, so unauffällig wie möglich, murmelte ein Danke und drückte dem Jungen ein paar Münzen in die Hand.

„Wo soll's denn hingehen?"

„Gladstone-Friedhof", murmelte er.

„Hä? Biste sicher? Da treibt sich echt übles Zeug rum, Zombies und so."

Harry wurde ungeduldig. Nur noch eine Dreiviertelstunde! Er musste endlich los!

Der Jungvampir hob den Blick, ganz wenig nur, damit der Typ – Stan hieß er, richtig? - seine unnatürlich leuchtenden, grünen Augen sah. Sogar den Farbschein nahm er ein wenig von seiner Haut herunter, nur für eine Sekunde. Er gab seiner Stimme einen rauen Klang und flüsterte drohend: „Genau da bin ich richtig."

Stan zuckte zusammen. Er machte ein Gesicht, als hätte er herausgefunden, dass sein Blind Date ein Dementor war.

Harry konnte sich nur vage an seiner Fahrt mit dem Ritter erinnern, als er von seiner Tante abgehauen war. Dem Bus waren zwar alle _Muggle_häuser aus dem Weg gesprungen, aber irgendwann war das Fahrzeug gegen ein neu errichtetes Zaubererhaus mit so starken Abwehrzaubern gekracht, dass es einen Totalschaden gegeben hatte. Die Folge war ein Andrang an Ministeriumszauberern und Harry hatte nicht warten wollen, bis der Bus repariert wurde. Also war er per Besen weitergeflogen. Aber er wusste noch, dass Stan nett zu ihm gewesen war und eigentlich tat es ihm Leid, den armen Kerl so zu erschrecken. Aber er hatte es eben eilig!

Stan starrte ihn und schluckte einmal.

„Hey Ernie", rief er dann, wenn auch etwas unsicher. „Fahr los, Mann!"

Es knallte erneut und jetzt zogen ganz andere Häuser und Straßen an den Fenstern vorbei. Harry setzte sich auf eines der Betten, möglichst weit weg von den anderen Fahrgästen: ein schnarchender alter Mann hinten in der Ecke und eine blonde Frau, die sich in einen Spucknapf übergab.

Die Fahrt kam ihm unendlich lang vor. Als die ersten Wolken am Horizont von einem zartrosa Hauch berührt wurden, war er kurz davor, die Notbremse zu ziehen und sich doch irgendwo anders zu verstecken.

„Gladstone-Friedhof."

Harry sprang auf und hechtete an Stan vorbei, kaum das der die Tür geöffnet hatte.

Der Friedhof war uralt. Riesige Mausoleen und Gruften mit steinernen Wächterengeln wechselten sich mit schlichten Grabsteinen ab. Alles war mit Efeu überwuchert und einen Gärtner gab es offensichtlich schon lange nicht mehr. Harry ließ den Blick nur flüchtig über die Inschriften gleiten, als er zwischen den Gräbern hindurch rannte. Die Zahlen stammten ausnahmslos aus den vergangenen Jahrhunderten.

Es wurde heiß. Harry war schon manchmal im Sonnenlicht über den Hof des Hauptquartiers gerannt, um von einem Gebäude ins nächste abzukürzen. Das waren aber viel kürzere Strecken gewesen. Jetzt spürte Harry, wie sich der schwarze Mantel unangenehm erwärmte. Die Sonne brannte auf seinen Rücken und er zog die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht.

Und dann blieb er stehen.

Er wusste nicht genau warum, aber wie von selbst verlangsamte er seine Schritte, bis er schließlich ganz inne hielt. Wie lange hatte er die Sonne nicht mehr gesehen? Wenn er überhaupt das Hauptquartier verlassen hatte, dann nur bei Nacht oder starker Bewölkung. Nie hatte er sich erlauben können, sich von den sanften Strahlen der Sonne wachkitzeln zu lassen. Den Sonnenaufgang hatte er nie bis zum Ende sehen können. Wie schlimm konnte der Schmerz schon sein?

Harry drehte sich um.

Sofort blendete ihn das gleißende Licht der Sonne. Die Strahlen verbrannten seine Augen und er schrie auf. Hitze flammte über sein Gesicht und seine Hände, die nicht von dem Mantel geschützt waren. Von wegen starker Sonnenbrand! Seine Haut wurde krebsrot und fleckig. In Sekundenschnelle trocknete sie auf und Harry sah voller Entsetzen auf seine Hand, die Blasen warf, als würde das frische Blut darunter kochen. Und der Schmerz! Niemals hatte er solchen Schmerz verspürt. Es war, als hätte er sein Gesicht in pure Säure getaucht. Es brannte, es brannte so furchtbar. Am schlimmsten taten seine Augen weh. Bald schon konnte Harry gar nichts mehr sehen und obwohl er sich von der grässlichen Sonne abwendete, hörte es nicht auf zu schmerzen.

Da packte ihn etwas am Knöchel. Harry war blind, aber die kalten, dünnen, erdigen Finger auf seiner nackten Haut verhießen nichts Gutes. Ein Ruck ging durch Harrys ganzen Körper und sein Bein wurde in die Tiefe gezogen. Kalte Erde umschloss ihn und Harry geriet immer mehr in Panik. Er schlug um sich und versuchte sich freizukämpfen. Aber der Griff um seinen Knöchel war unerbittlich. Jetzt kam noch eine zweite Hand dazu, eine dritte und sie alle zerrten an seinem Bein und versuchten ihn hinunterzuziehen in etwas, von dem sich Harry sicher war, dass es ein frisches Grab war.

„Hilfe!", wollte er schreien, aber seine Zunge war verbrannt und lag wie eine trockene Scheibe Toastbrot in seinem Mund.

Dann ein weiterer Ruck. Erde. Herrlich kalte, feuchte Erde. Luft. Und ein schmerzhafter Aufprall.

Die Hände hatten ihn losgelassen. Trotzdem schlug Harry noch eine Weile um sich, bis er das wirklich registriert hatte. Leises Getuschel war zu hören.

„Äh", machte er mühsam. Jetzt war es Angst, die ihm die Kehle zuschnürte. „Äh, ich bin ein Vampir... ich schmecke ganz scheußlich, wirklich!"

Ein spöttisches Lachen. „Wir wissen, dass du ein Vampir bist. Und wenn du die Augen aufmachen würdest, könntest du vielleicht erkennen, dass wir keine Inferi, sondern deinesgleichen sind."

„Aber... ich kann nichts sehen!"

„Ja, du Depp, weil du Erde in den Augen hast."

Verwirrt wischte Harry sich über das Gesicht. Der Schmerz hatte zwar nachgelassen, aber als er seine Haut berührte, spürte er gleich wieder das Brennen. Aber der Vampir hatte recht, als er erst einmal die Erde aus den Augenwinkeln gewischt hatte, konnte er wieder sehen.

Viel brachte ihm das allerdings auch nicht. Er musste sich in einer Art Höhle oder einem Geheimgang unterhalb des Friedhofs befinden. Es war fast ein wenig wie bei der Teufelsschlinge in seinem ersten Jahr, die hatte auch in einen ähnlichen Eingang verborgen. Aber hier gab es keinerlei Beleuchtung. Harry hatte zwar bessere Nachtaugen als Menschen, aber alles was er hier erkennen konnte, waren vier oder fünf weiße Flecken, die vor ihm in der Luft schwebten. Die Gesichter der Vampire. Er hatte ihren Sicheren Ort gefunden.

„Wer... Wer seid ihr?" Harry rappelte sich auf, froh eine Wand im Rücken zu haben und beobachtete die blassen Gestalten vorsichtig. Wahrscheinlich war es der, der ihm am nächsten stand, der ihn in das feuchtkalte Grab und damit aus der Sonne gezogen hatte. Aber die Vampire schienen das Interesse an ihm verloren zu haben. Nach und nach wandten sie sich ab. Ihre schlurfenden Schritte verhallten in der Ferne.

„Idiot", murmelte einer von ihnen in Harrys Richtung.

Der Vampir, der ihn herunter gezogen hatte, winkte einmal mit seiner weißen Hand, bevor auch er sich abwandte.

Etwas überrumpelt blieb Harry noch einige Sekunden an Ort und Stelle stehen. Dann erst folgte er langsam seinen Artgenossen. Zum Glück ließ auch der Schmerz in seinem Gesicht nach.

Der Gladstone-Friedhof war ein unterirdisches Labyrinth. Jedenfalls kam es Harry so vor, als er in völliger Finsternis durch die Gänge stolperte. Bald schon hatte er die anderen verloren. Allerdings wusste er nicht, ob er deswegen froh sein sollte oder nicht. Hin und wieder kam er an einem Schacht vorbei, ein viereckiges Loch in der Decke. Vermutlich Verbindungen zu alten Gräbern wie das, durch das auch er gekommen war. Es schien zwei oder drei Hauptgänge zu geben, alles andere waren Sackgassen.

Endlich stieg der Weg an und Harrys seit seiner Verwandlung gestärkter Geruchssinn nahm den kaum wahrnehmbaren Hauch der Vampire wieder auf. Er stieg eine Treppe hinauf und gelangte in einen düsteren Raum. Einen Raum, der direkt einem Horrorfilm hätte entsprungen sein können.

Es schien so etwas wie eine Familiengruft zu sein. Uralte Steinsärge waren in einigem Abstand voneinander hier aufgestellt und leere Truhen erzählten von den Grabbeilagen, die es hier einst gegeben haben mochte. Das Mausoleum war offensichtlich oberirdisch. Das Steindach hatte einige Löcher und so gab es einige Stellen, an denen Sonnenstrahlen wie Messer durch die Finsternis stachen.

Auf den Särgen verteilt hockten gut ein Dutzend Vampire. Einige spielten Karten, andere redeten leise. Ein paar lasen, und wieder andere saßen nur stumm da und warteten auf die Nacht. Einige Särge, fiel Harry auf, waren beschädigt oder die Deckel schief aufgesetzt. In der rechten Ecke des Raumes lag ein Stapel Skelette und lumpige Leichentücher, die jemand achtlos dorthin geworfen hatte. Die Vampire hatten die Särge geleert, um eine sichere Schlafstatt zu haben.

Die Gruft schien so etwas wie der Gemeinschaftsraum der Gladstone-Vampire zu sein, trotzdem er über der Erde lag. Es war der einzige Raum, der genug Platz für sie alle bot. Also versteckten sie sich hier und suchten sich eine Ecke so weit weg wie möglich von den Sonnenstrahlen, die im Verlauf des Tages ihren Winkel wechseln würden.

Harry glaubte auch, seinen Retter zwischen den Vampiren zu erkennen, aber sicher war er sich nicht. Nur der Geruch kam ihm bekannt vor.

Unschlüssig blieb der Junge im Eingang stehen. Nur wenige warfen ihm einen Blick zu, Neuzugang war hier offensichtlich alltäglich. Harry hatte keine Lust, Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen, also hockte er sich in die Ecke, die am weitesten von den Skeletten entfernt lag und tat das, was er bei den Dursleys schon so oft tun musste: Er machte keinen Mucks und tat so, als ob er nicht da wäre.

Das ging genau sechs Stunden lang gut.

Dann flogen die Türen zur Gruft auf und Sonnenlicht flutete herein.

Die Vampire fauchten entsetzt auf. Schnell wie Raubkatzen huschten sie an den Rand und verbargen sich im Schatten, als das Licht ihre Haut versengte. Harry hatte Glück, dass er außerhalb der Reichweite der Sonnenstrahlen saß. Trotzdem hatte er einen relativ guten Blick auf die Gestalt im Rahmen des Portals. Pechschwarz zunächst, da sie von hinten angestrahlt wurde, kam die Person nun mit wehendem Umhang und energischen Schritten herein, sodass er sie besser erkennen konnte.

Es war eine Frau, höchstens fünfundzwanzig Jahre alt. Plus-minus ein paar hundert Jahre, denn sie war eindeutig ein Vampir. Ihr schwarzer Kapuzenmantel verhüllte sie fast vollständig. Sie trug lange schwarze Handschuhe und eine dunkle Sonnenbrille, die sie jetzt schwungvoll von der Nase riss und leuchtend blaue Augen enthüllte.

„Jetzt habt euch doch nicht so, ihr Memmen!", fuhr sie die Vampire in herrischem Tonfall an. Mit einem Schnips eines garantiert unautorisierten Zauberstabs ließ sie das Portal wieder zuknallen. Nun, wo die Sonne ausgesperrt war, nahm sie auch ihre Kapuze ab und nachtschwarzes Haar fiel ihr über die Schultern.

Die anderen Vampire schienen sie zu kennen. Abscheu, Furcht und widerwilliger Respekt spiegelte sich auf ihren Gesichtern, als sie nach und nach wieder in die Mitte des Raumes traten.

Die Frau kümmerte sich nicht darum, dass sie ganz nah bei einem der Deckenlöcher stand, die die Sonne herunter scheinen ließen. Sie wandte sich an die anderen finsteren Gestalten:

„Bei Merlins Höllenfeuer, ihr benehmt euch ja wie Jungvampire. Ein paar Sekunden Sonnenlicht bringen euch nicht um. Selbst schuld, wenn ihr euch nicht ausreichend schützt."

Die Vampirin sah sich nach einer Sitzgelegenheit um und rümpfte bei Anblick der mit Spinnweben bedeckten Särge die Nase. Kurzerhand ging sie zu der Statue eines fast zwei Meter hohen steinernen Engels hinüber. Mit ihren dünnen Fingern packte sie einen der Flügel mit festem Griff. Es gab ein schauderhaftes Knacken, das Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte. Den abgebrochenen Flügel rammte die Vampirin mit einer unglaublichen Kraft in das Mauerwerk der Gruft und setzte sich auf den nun senkrecht abstehenden Flügel. Harry hatte nicht viel mit Religion am Hut, aber dieses Verhalten kam ihm unglaublich respektlos und menschenverachtend vor. Es wurde nicht viel besser, als sie einen abgebrochenen Fingerknochen vom Boden aufhob und damit zwischen ihren Eckzähnen herumstocherte.

Die Vampire hatten nur zum Schein ihre Tätigkeiten wieder aufgenommen. Harry sah genau, wie sie immer wieder einen Blick zu der Schwarzhaarigen hinüber warfen und ganz offensichtlich auf etwas warteten.

„Jetzt rück schon raus mit der Sprache", forderte schließlich einer von ihnen. Es war der große Vampir mit den schwarzen Haaren, der Harry gerettet hatte. War es nur das Licht oder wirkte er wirklich unnatürlich dünn?

„Du hast doch wieder irgendwelche Nachrichten, sonst wärst du nicht so spät gekommen."

„Ausnahmsweise kommt mal was Kluges aus deinem Mund, Bruder. Richtig, es gibt Nachrichten und wie üblich sind sie nicht besonders gut." Sie spuckte das Knöchelchen aus und warf einen finsteren Blick in die Runde. Sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit galt ihr. „Dass wir seit dem Krieg des Dunklen Lords keine Zauberstäbe mehr benutzen dürfen, ist ja noch zu verkraften. Solange wir den Besitzer eines Stabes töten, geht der ja trotzdem auf uns über, da macht es nichts aus, dass wir keinen mehr kaufen dürfen. Aber jetzt haben sie ein neues Anti-Vampir-Gesetz." Sie legte eine unheilvolle Pause ein. „Vampiren ist es fortan verboten, magisches Blut zu kaufen."

Wütendes Zischen, ungläubiges Japsen und zornige Ausrufe wurden laut. Harry wusste, dass das Ministerium den Vampiren nicht verbieten konnte, Menschenblut von den Krankenhäusern zu kaufen. Aber magisches Blut, sei es nun von Hexen und Zauberern oder von anderen magischen Kreaturen, schmeckte nicht nur viel besser, es spendete auch mehr Kraft und man hatte einen geringeren Verbrauch,

„Die Blutbanken werden geschlossen", fuhr die Vampirin mit den leuchtend blauen Augen ungerührt fort, „in der Nocturngasse findet in diesem Moment eine Reinigung durch die Auroren statt. Diesmal werden sie auch die illegalen entdecken, daran hab ich keinen Zweifel. Der Beschluss kam relativ spontan."

„Aber das ist Unsinn! Diese Idioten sollten froh sein, wenn wir magisches Blut kaufen! Wenn wir eine mächtige Quelle, an die wir sonst nicht herankommen, kaufen können, müssen wir schließlich weniger auf die Jagd gehen und fallen auch weniger Zauberer an."

Ein anderer Vampir rief: „Also, ich für meinen Teil habe die Zauberer sowieso immer gejagt, seit sie die Preise so hochgejagt haben. Aber ohne die Würze des Drachenblutes werde ich doppelt so vielen Hexen die Kehle aufreißen. Das haben die im Ministerium ja wieder super hingekriegt."

„Wir sind die letzten Jahre doch wenigstens einigermaßen mit den Menschen klargekommen! Warum machen sie jetzt so einen Unsinn?"

Auf die letzte Frage hin schlug die Vampirin die Beine übereinander und ließ ihren Blick lässig über die empörten Gesichter schweifen.

„Lest ihr denn keine Zeitung? Es geht um einen Vorfall, der vor ein paar Wochen stattfand. So wie es aussieht, haben sich Jake und Antony das falsche Opfer ausgesucht. Sie haben Den-Jungen-der-lebt angefallen, den Liebling der Zaubererwelt. Traurigerweise gerieten sie in einen Streit darüber, wer ihn töten darf, und zwar mit diesem Flüchtling, Sirius Black."

„Zeitunglesen ist ein bisschen schwer im Dunkeln", tönte der dürre Vampir, den sie als Bruder bezeichnet hatte. „Außerdem schreibt der Tagesprophet ohnehin nur diskriminierenden Schwachsinn."

„Das kann ich bestätigen", fügte ein weiterer Vampir sarkastisch bei, ein ziemlich junges Mädchen, kaum älter als Harry, mit dunkelbraunem, hochgestecktem Haar, goldenen Augen, engen Lederstiefeln bis zu den Knien und schwarzem Umhang. „Von wegen um die Beute gestritten. Dieser Typ wollte den Jungen beschützen. Deswegen hat er Jackie und Tony ermordet."

„Das stimmt", pflichtete ihr ein muskelbepackter Kerl mit Rastalocken bei, „ich hab's auch gesehen. Wäre ja gleich hin und hätt' ihm den Kopf abgerissen, aber Antony und Jake waren schon tot und da habe ich erst einmal Jasmin in Sicherheit gebracht. Als ich wiedergekommen bin, waren beide schon weg."

„Warum hast du dann nicht die Spuren beseitigt, Romero?", fauchte die Schwarzhaarige böse. „Warum hast du Antony und Jake nicht weggeschafft? So haben die Ministeriumszauberer sie gefunden und jetzt geben sie uns die Schuld an dem Verschwinden des Jungen. Sie wissen, dass es Black war, aber das kümmert sie nicht. Es ist immer toll, den Vampiren etwas nachweisen zu können. Deshalb haben sie die Chance für ein neues Gesetz genutzt. 'Damit Vampire nicht in Versuchung geraten, magisches Blut zu trinken', um 'die blutrünstige Rasse' zu schwächen und 'um die Zahl der freiwilligen Verwandlungen einzudämmen'. Ich habe es euch schon hundert Mal gesagt: Bringt um wen ihr wollt, aber lasst euch nicht dabei erwischen! Wann kapiert ihr das endlich, ihr Schwachköpfe!"

Jasmin verschränkte trotzig die Arme vor der Brust. „Ich wäre bei der Sache fast draufgegangen, da soll ich noch ans Spurenverwischen denken! Und Romero hatte genug damit zu tun, einen Sicheren Ort zu finden, immerhin war es ja nicht mehr lang bis zum Sonnenaufgang! Es war halt zu spät, das kann doch mal passieren."

„Er hätte dich nicht extra zu einem Sicheren Ort bringen müssen, wenn du dich ausreichend geschützt hättest! Beim Höllenfeuer, Jasmin, du bist dreihundert Jahre alt und benimmst dich immer noch wie ein kleines Kind. Nur weil du nach deiner Verwandlung beschlossen hast, nicht bis zu deiner Bestform zu altern, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass du dir ewig die Rechte eines Jungvampirs herausnehmen kannst."

Jasmin drehte beleidigt den Kopf weg und sagte nichts mehr.

„Wir müssen jetzt alle vorsichtiger sein", wandte die Schwarzhaarige sich jetzt wieder an die anderen. „Greift keine Menschengruppen mehr an, jemand könnte entkommen. Spürt sie einzeln und an dunklen Orten auf. Die Nocturngasse ist nicht mehr sicher. Lebt von Nichtmagiern, solange ihr könnt. Und repariert diese verdammten Deckenlöcher."

Die Vampirin beendete ihre Predigt und wandte sich übergangslos an den Dünnen, um leise mit ihm zu reden. Neben Harry nahmen ein paar Vampire ihr Kartenspiel wieder auf. Er spürte, dass sich die Atmosphäre entspannte und die Bedrohung wich.

Ungeduldig sah er zu den Löchern in der Decke auf. Wie lange es wohl noch bis Sonnenaufgang dauerte?

Ein paar Minuten verstrichen. Harry wäre fast eingedöst, als er plötzlich jemanden auf sich zukommen hörte.

„Dich hab ich hier noch nie gesehen", sagte die kalte Vampirin und sah ihn aus blau funkelnden Augen an. „Wie alt bist du?"

Dreizehn, wollte Harry sagen, bis ihm einfiel, dass sie vermutlich nicht sein menschliches Alter meinte.

„Ein paar Wochen", antwortete er deshalb ausweichend.

„Wer ist dein Schirmherr?"

Harry sah sie verständnislos an.

Die Schwarzhaarige rollte mit den Augen. „Du bist ein Jungvampir. Jemand muss dich verwandelt haben. Dir alles beigebracht. Dir erzählt haben, wo du diesen Ort finden kannst."

Harry wusste nicht, ob es klug war, Luca's Namen zu erwähnen. Sicher, der hatte ihn im Stich gelassen und eigentlich war er nicht so gut auf ihn zu sprechen. Trotzdem, die Zwielichtigen waren alles, was er im Moment hatte.

„Er heißt Dean", antwortete er nach kurzem Zögern. Es war der erste Name der ihm einfiel und der hoffentlich gewöhnlich genug war, dass es unter den dunklen Vampiren einen gab. Denn zu dieser Gruppe gehörte die Frau vor ihm, da hatte er keinen Zweifel.

Die Vampirin verschränkte die Arme und drehte sich lässig um. „Jasmin, hast du nicht gesagt, sie hätten Dean vor zwei Monaten erwischt?"

Das Mädchen mit den Lederstiefeln hielt darin inne, sich die Fingernägel zu feilen. „Ja, die Auroren haben ihn einkassiert. Vermutlich verbrannt. Wieso?"

Harry schluckte.

„Du bist ein Zwielichtiger, nicht wahr?" Sie zog die Lippen zurück, sodass Harry ihre Fangzähne sehen konnte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob es ein Zähnefletschen oder ein bedrohliches Lächeln war. „Weißt du, wir haben öfters Zwielichtige hier. Wir mögen sie nicht besonders, aber wir dulden sie. Das hier ist schließlich ein Sicherer Ort. Aber so kleine verschissene Lügner wie dich können wir nicht ausstehen."

Das Mädchen trat an die Seite der Anführerin und deutete mit der Feile auf Harry. „Bist ja nicht gerade der Hellste, was?", höhnte sie. „Glaubst, uns so einfach austricksen zu können. Geh doch einfach zurück in die Sonne und _verbrenne_ da!"

Die Worte waren nichts Besonderes. Es war einfach eine höhnische Beleidigung und vielleicht hätte sich Harry herausreden und doch bleiben können.

Aber da geschah etwas Merkwürdiges.

Ohne Harrys Zutun, ohne dass er daran dachte oder es gar befahl, bewegten sich plötzlich seine Beine. Er stand auf, langsam und ein wenig ungelenk, aber unaufhaltsam. Einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend ging er an den beiden Vampirinnen vorbei.

Harry fühlte sich höchst unwohl. Was war hier los? Was sollte das? Warum hatte er seinen Körper nicht unter Kontrolle? Er bewegte sich zwar, aber er wollte sich gar nicht bewegen. Es war, als wäre er Zuschauer einer Marionettenshow. Seine Bewegungen schienen von fremder Hand gelenkt zu werden.

Plötzlich lag seine Hand auf dem Riegel, der den Eingang zur Gruft verschloss. Alle Vampire hatten in ihren Tätigkeiten innegehalten und starrten ihn an.

Plötzlich wurde Harry heiß. Ihm war klar, was hier passierte.

„Mach das weg!", bat er in Panik, als seine Hand ganz von allein den Riegel beiseite schob.

Das Mädchen hatte gesagt, er solle in die Sonne gehen und verbrennen. Und aus irgendeinem Grund gehorchte sein Körper ihr.

„Verdammt, mach das weg!", wiederholte er, als das Tor sich langsam öffnete. Er konnte nicht einmal den Kopf zurück wenden, aber er wusste, dass ihn alle anstarrten.

Dann kam der Schmerz.

Harry schrie auf, als der Lichtstrahl ihn voll ins Gesicht traf. Es schien ihm noch schrecklicher als das erste Mal. Seine Haut stand in Flammen und löste sich von seinem Fleisch. Wie winzige Bisse tausender Insekten, wie reine Säure, wie glühende Lava.

„Komm rein und mach die Tür zu."

Errettung!

Sofort schlug Harry die Tür zu und wirbelte herum. Keuchend sank er an der Tür herunter, wagte nicht sein brennendes Gesicht zu betasten.

Er hörte das leise Klackern von Lederstiefeln.

„Hast du in letzter Zeit mal einen Vampir verwandelt?", fragte die Anführerin tonlos.

Die helle Stimme des Mädchens antwortete: „Nein. Du weißt doch, dass das nur Vampire in ihrer Bestform können. Ich war das nicht."

Harry blinzelte. Langsam konnte er wieder etwas erkennen. Heftig zuckte er zurück, als direkt vor ihm das Gesicht der Schwarzhaarigen auftauchte. „Wer ist dein Erzeuger?", fragte sie und Harry wusste, dass sie den Vampir meinte, der ihn gebissen hatte. Er zuckte mit den Schultern und wünschte sich ganz, ganz weit weg.

Die Anführerin packte ihn bei den Haaren und Harry wurde herumgewirbelt. Sie schleuderte ihn gegen eine Wand, ohne ihn loszulassen und Schmerz schoss durch Harrys Rücken. Er schlug mit den Armen um sich, erwischte aber nur sein eigenes Gesicht und schrie nochmals auf, als seine Hand dort auf kaum verheilte Brandwunden traf. Blut klebte an seinen Fingern.

„Was für ein Fang", knurrte die Anführerin und wirbelte Harry ein zweites Mal umher, sodass er vor ihr auf den Boden geschleudert wurde.

„Darf ich euch vorstellen... Der Junge-der-lebt!", verkündete sie triumphierend.

Einige der dunklen Vampire keuchten erschrocken auf. Andere machten sich sofort kampfbereit und wirkten, als könnten sie sich nur mit Mühe davon abhalten, sich auf ihn zu stürzen. Nur wenige sahen komplett unbeteiligt drein.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass er es ist?", fragte der Dünne, der Harry als erstes vor der Sonne gerettet hatte. „Bei dem Gesicht kann man seine Narbe nicht erkennen."

„Antony und Jake sind bei dem Versuch draufgegangen, Harry Potter anzufallen, richtig?" Die Schwarzhaarige nickte zu dem Typen mit den Rastalocken hinüber. „Und Romero kam erst später dazu. Wenn Potter ein Vampir ist, muss einer der beiden sein Erzeuger sein. Aber da war noch jemand, richtig? Sie haben zu dritt von ihm getrunken." Sie warf einen Blick zu dem Mädchen. „Jasmin mag nicht stark genug gewesen sein, selbst einen Vampir aus ihm zu machen. Aber zusammen mit Antony und Jake hat auch ihr Gift zu seiner Verwandlung beigetragen. Sie besitzt ebenfalls Anteile an ihm. Und jetzt, da die beiden tot sind..." Wieder zog sie Harry an den Haaren hoch und schleuderte ihn diesmal mit übermenschlicher Kraft vor die Füße des verdutzten Mädchens. Die Sonne hatte ihn so sehr geschwächt, dass er nicht einmal den Versuch startete, etwas dagegen zu unternehmen.

„Das ist deiner", meinte die Anführerin gehässig.

„Aber... Ich will ihn nicht!", meinte Jasmin sofort, als sie die vielen feindseligen Blicke der anderen auf sich spürte. „Ich bin doch überhaupt erst so jung geblieben, damit ich keine Vampire verwandle."

Die Anführerin hob eine Augenbraue. „Du verweigerst ihm seinen Schutz als seine Erzeugerin?"

„Ich bin ja wohl nicht seine Mutter!"

Die Schwarzhaarige hob ihren Zauberstab. „Tja, wenn das so ist... Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir dieses Lichtsymbol aus unseren Reihen entfernen?"

Das war zu viel.

Harry hatte sich bisher zurückgehalten. Einerseits hatte er Angst vor der schieren Übermacht der Vampire auf der einen und den Strahlen der Sonne auf der anderen Seite. Aber hier war er nicht mehr sicher. Diese Typen wollten ihn umbringen. Wenn er überleben wollte, musste er entweder bis zum Tor kommen und in die Sonne fliehen, oder sich so lange im Kampf behaupten, bis die Sonne unterging. In beiden Fällen brauchte er Waffen.

Während die Anführerin langsam ihren Zauberstab hob, zweifellos um den Todesfluch auszusprechen, fuhr Harry mit seinen noch immer mit Blut bedeckten Fingern über seine rechte Handfläche. Er hatte seinen Zauberstab zwar dabei, aber der war irgendwo in den Tiefen seines Wolfshaarmantels verborgen und unerreichbar. Aber Luca hatte ihm nicht nur das Jagen beigebracht. Nein, in einem der endlosen Gespräche an seiner Bar hatte er ihm auch über die Blutmagie der Vampire erzählt. Ein sehr altes und magisches Fachgebiet, von dem Harry keine Ahnung hatte. Aber einen Trick hatte er sich zeigen lassen: Wie er mithilfe von Blut etwas heraufbeschwor. Das war noch der am leichtesten zu verstehende Zauber gewesen. Während die Schwarzhaarige und das Mädchen noch über sein Schicksal diskutierten, hatte er ein kleines Kreuz aus Blut auf seine Handfläche gemalt und presste sie jetzt auf den Boden. Er konzentrierte sich und rezitierte in Gedanken die Zauberformel. Gerade als die Anführerin den Zauberstab hob, sprühten grüne Funken vor Harry auf. Er sagte nur ein Wort:  
><em>„Attacke!"<em>

Sodom und Gomorrha fuhren hoch wie entfesselte Naturgewalten. Einer verbiss sich in das Bein der Schwarzhaarigen und die andere schaffte es irgendwie, bis zu ihrer ausgestrecken Zauberstabhand hochzuschnellen.

Die Schwarzhaarige schrie vor Schmerz auf, als die giftigen Zähne der Brasil-Basilisken sich in ihr Fleisch bohrten. Sie stolperte zurück und auch die anderen Vampire wirkten verunsichert.

„_Sodom, zu mir!"_

Die männliche Schlange ließ zischend von der Schwarzhaarigen ab. Harry streckte seine Hand zum Boden, damit Sodom sich an seinem Arm empor schlängeln konnte und eine Sekunde später hielt er einen scharfen Dolch in der Hand.

Harry erhob sich, spreizte leicht die Beine und hielt die Hände in einer Verteidigungsposition vor sich. 'Kommt nur her', sagte seine Haltung.

Doch die Schwarzhaarige hatte Gomorrha abgeschüttelt und schleuderte die Schlange quer durch den Raum. Harry wusste, dass das Gift sie als Vampirin nicht töten würde. Brennen durfte es trotzdem und danach zu urteilen, wie grün sie im Gesicht war, spürte sie den Schmerz bereits.

Sie fauchte zornig und überwand den ersten Schrecken. Plötzlich hatte sie ebenfalls ein Messer in der Hand. Ein silbernes, erkannte Harry, für die Werwolfjagd. Wenn sie damit sein Herz traf, würde es ihn trotzdem töten, aber er wertete es als gutes Zeichen, dass sie seiner vergifteten Klinge nicht begegnen wollte.

Blitzschnell griff die Vampirin an, aber darauf war Harry vorbereitet. Er duckte sich unter ihr hinweg und hieb mit Sodom nach ihrem Bauch. Die Schlange streckte sich, sodass die Klinge ein kleines bisschen wuchs. Trotzdem reichte es nicht aus, um sie zu erreichen, denn sie sprang über ihn hinweg und war plötzlich in seinem Rücken. Da war Gomorrha zur Stelle und verbiss sich in ihre Ferse. Das lenkte sie genug ab, damit Harry nach ihrer Schulter zielen konnte. Es gelang ihm, sie zu verletzten aber die anderen Vampire blieben nicht untätig. Auf einmal packte ihn jemand von hinten. Harry trat ihm heftig auf den Fuß, hieb mit dem Dolch um sich und sprang dann kräftig ab. Kopfüber, wie eine Spinne an der Decke, krallte er seine unmenschlich starken Finger in die Mauerritzen. Er kauerte so nah bei einem der Lichtlöcher, dass niemand ihm zu folgen wagte. Aber die Anführerin warf ihr Messer und Harry hatte so keine Möglichkeit zum Ausweichen. Kurzentschlossen entschied er sich dagegen und fing die Waffe mitten im Flug auf. Sie durchstieß ihm beinahe die Hand und Blut floss zwischen seinem Zeige- und Mittelfinger hervor, aber er wusste, diese kleine Wunde würde schnell heilen.

Harry zückte jetzt auch den Zauberstab. Gerade wollte er Gomorrha mit einem Aufrufezauber zu sich holen, da sie gerade von drei Vampiren zugleich bedrängt wurde. Aber dazu kam er nicht mehr, denn plötzlich brach die Decke ein.

Erst dachte der Jungevampir, sein Gewicht sei zu viel für das Gemäuer gewesen. Begleitet von einem krachenden Getöse brachen die Steine weg und haufenweise Staub wirbelte durcheinander. Harry fiel herunter und wurde zwischen ein paar schweren Steinplatten eingequetscht. Das rettete ihn vermutlich vor noch mehr Schmerzen, denn jetzt flutete das Licht ungehindert in die Gruft. Die Vampire zischten auf. Einige flüchteten sich in die nach unten abführenden Tunnel, andere zogen rasch einen Sargdeckel über sich zu. Die Anführerin warf sich die Kapuze über, aber das braunhaarige Mädchen schrie wie am Spieß, als das Licht ihr Gesicht traf.

„Verbrenne ihn!", schrie die Schwarzhaarige die junge Vampirin an, „befiehl ihm zu sterben, schnell!"

Aber Jasmin konnte nicht. Harry wusste nur zu gut, wie groß der Schmerz war. Grausige Brandblasen entstellten das Gesicht des Mädchens. Verzweifelt versuchte sie, sich einen schützenden Vorhang aus Haaren um ihr Gesicht zu schaffen und wenigstens so weit etwas erkennen zu können, um irgendwo unterzutauchen.

„Töte ihn!", schrie die Anführerin wieder. „Jetzt!" Aber das Mädchen konnte nicht und so zückte die Schwarzhaarige wieder ihren Zauberstab. Harry konnte sie nur durch einen Spalt zwischen den Steinen, die ihn zerquetschten, erkennen. Er war gefangen. Wenn er die Steine bewegte, war er dem Sonnenlicht ausgesetzt und zu sehr abgelenkt, um den Angriff erwidern zu können. Und wenn er nichts unternahm...

„Tu das und du wirst brennen."

Die Stimme war kalt und schneidend. Eine unverhohlene Grausamkeit ohne den geringsten Skrupel schwang darin mit. Eine Stimme, die nicht nur ein Versprechen gab. Sondern die den Tod feststellte, als wäre er bereits eingetreten.

Harry stemmte sich mühsam gegen die Steinplatten, bis schließlich eine Lücke entstand, durch die das Licht nicht direkt auf ihn fiel, durch die er aber den Besitzer der Stimme sehen konnte. Nein, sein Gefühl hatte ihn nicht getäuscht, auch wenn er diesen Tonfall noch nie bei ihm gehört hatte.

Der Vampir war ganz in schwarz gekleidet. Sein weiter Mantel wehte leicht im Wind. Das dunkle Haar war im Schatten der Kapuze nicht zu erkennen und die grünen Augen hinter einer dunklen Sonnenbrille verborgen, aber es gab dennoch keinen Zweifel. Diese Aura hätte Harry überall wieder erkannt.

Luca war endlich zurück gekommen, um ihm zu helfen.

Die Schwarzhaarige zischte und wich zurück. „Was hast du mir schon zu sagen!", fauchte sie und hob ihren Zauberstab. „Der Junge muss sterben! Er ist ein Symbol der Lichtseite, ohne ihn sind die Zauberer aufgeschmissen!"

„Ah, und wie gedenkst du, diese Schwäche auszunutzen?"; fragte Luca höhnisch. Harry fand es ziemlich unpassend, dass sie sich _unterhielten_. Konnten sie nicht einfach schnell von hier abhauen?

„Die Dunkle Seite, das ist nicht nur dieser eine Möchtegern-Magier. _Wir_ sind die Dunkle Seite. Und wir sind so viel mächtiger als die Zauberer. Das sollten wir sie endlich wissen lassen!"

Ein leises Zischeln lenkte Harry ab. Er lächelte, als er sah, wie Gomorrha sich durch die Trümmer auf ihn zu schlängelte. Als die Schlange sich fest um seinen Hals geschlungen hatte, wandte er die Aufmerksamkeit wieder den Vampiren zu.

„Du bist zu schwach, mich aufzuhalten!", rief die Schwarzhaarige über den inzwischen leeren Platz hinweg. „Ich bin einfach eine andere Klasse als du!"

Luca stieß ein wütendes Grollen aus. Und das Grollen rollte über den Platz, breitete sich wellenförmig aus und erfasste selbst Harry in seinem Schlupfwinkel. Er keuchte erschrocken auf, als eine feste, kalte Hand nach seinem Innersten griff. Es war, als würde sein ganzer Körper unter einer unglaublichen Spannung stehen. Die Haare standen ihm zu Berge, das Blut stockte ihm in den Adern und seine Augen waren weit aufgerissen.

Auch die Vampirin taumelte zurück, geschockt, gelähmt, von dieser unermesslichen Kraft. Aber sie stolperte zu Harry hinüber.

„Du kennst meine wahre Kraft nicht", knurrte Luca und mit einem Mal bekam sogar Harry Angst vor ihm.

„Jetzt verschwinde und bete, dass du mich nie wieder siehst!"

Die Schwarzhaarige zögerte. Die Hand mit dem Zauberstab zitterte aber schließlich, Harry mochte es kaum fassen, ließ sie ihn wieder sinken.

„Ha", machte sie, „ich hab dich unterschätzt. Deine Macht ist groß. Aber nicht groß genug." Sie wandte sich nur langsam um.

„Das wirst du bereuen", hörte Harry sie leise flüstern. Das war ebenfalls kein Versprechen. Es war eine Feststellung. Grausam und berechnend.

Harry wartete noch etwa drei Minuten, bis er sich sicher war, dass die Vampirin fort war. Erst dann wühlte er sich unter dem Schutt hervor, sorgsam darauf achtend, dass seine Kapuze ihn vor der Sonne schützte. Er trat auf Luca zu und stieß ein erleichtertes „Danke!" aus.

Der Vampir wandte ihm nur langsam den Kopf zu. Seine Miene war kalt wie Eis und trotz der Sonnenbrille glaube Harry, einen geradezu mörderischen Blick dahinter zu sehen. Wortlos packte Luca ihn bei der Schulter und Harry fühlte sich am Bauch empor gerissen.

Schwankend und keuchend stolperte er zurück. Gras statt Schutt und Bäume statt Gräbern sagten ihm, dass er appariert war. In der Ferne erhob sich das Hauptquartier und am Horizont dahinter ging die Sonne langsam unter.

„Du siehst, ich kann recht ungeduldig werden", sagte Luca in einem Ton, der genauso gefährlich war wie der, mit dem er die Vampirin bedacht hatte. In diesem Moment wusste Harry, dass sein Meister noch immer sauer war – und es vermutlich noch die nächsten Wochen bleiben würde. Schließlich hatte er ihn mit voller Absicht allein in der Sonne zurückgelassen. Aber immerhin hatte er ihn auch wieder herausgeholt.

Während Harry dem nun wieder Schweigsamen hinauf zum Gebäude folgte, fragte er sich mehrmals, woher Luca die Anführerin der Dunklen wohl kennen mochte. 


	7. Nachts im Wald

Am Ende dieses Kapitel gibt es ein großes Fest. Ich stelle mir vor, dass dort The Wolf von Ray Fever gespielt wird. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr es euch beim Lesen anhören, ich habe den Songtext eingefügt.

.com/watch?v=5Zsnw6yxH2o

XxX

„Wer ist er?"

Solom sah Harry verständnislos an. Er hatte eine Flasche Wasser geholt, damit er sich nach ihrem gemeinsamen Training etwas frisch machen konnte.

„Wer ist wer?", fragte er und reichte ihm das Wasser.

"_Gib unsss auch etwasss!"_, forderte Sodom zischelnd und reckte Harry seinen schuppigen Kopf entgegen.

„Luca." Harry gab zuerst seinen Schlangen zu trinken, die sich aus seinen Ärmeln hervorwanden, bevor er sich etwas von dem erfrischenden Nass auf den Nacken rieb. Das hatte er bitter nötig. Die Übungen waren mal wieder die reinste Folter gewesen. Noch vor zwei Tagen hätte Harry gemeint, dieser Typ sei der absolute Sklaventreiber. Heute wusste er es besser. Die richtigen Fähigkeiten konnten einem das Leben retten.

„Luca ist komplett ausgerastet, als er hörte, dass ich die Zwielichtigen verlassen und wieder als Mensch leben will. Trotzdem kam er und rettete mich, aber es war... seltsam. Er schien die Anführerin der dunklen Vampire zu kennen."

"_Und sie hatte Angssst vor ihm. Überleg mal, die Frau war ja sssselber nicht gerade schwächlich, oder?"_, bemerkte Gomorrha.

„Du willst den Zirkel verlassen und als Mensch leben?", wiederholte Solom geringschätzig. „Und danach hat er dich ernsthaft gerettet?"

„Hey, warum wundert dich das so?", wollte Harry wissen. „Warum ist ihm das so wichtig?"

Solom rollte mit den Augen und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Kiste mit den – Harry hatte einmal heimlich nachgesehen – Sprengstoffen.

„Du weißt doch, dass Luca im Rat sitzt."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue.

„Du _weißt_es", betonte er, „aber du bist dir anscheinend nicht im Klaren darüber, was das heißt. Luca ist nicht irgendein Vampir. Er ist einer der mächtigsten in ganz England unter den Zwielichtigen. Ein Meistervampir, wenn du so willst. Er hat hunderte von Vampiren erschaffen und noch mehr getötet, besonders in der Zeit der Territorialkriege, nach allem was man so hört... Jedenfalls ist er stark und natürlich achtet er als einer der Anführer darauf, dass der Zirkel zusammenhält. Wenn du deine Vampirnatur verleumdest und einfach in die Menschenwelt zurückkehrst, wird man dich früher oder später dazu bringen, von uns zu erzählen. Dann haben wir hier einen ganzen Schwarm Auroren am Hals, die versuchen werden, uns auszuräuchern. Da ist es egal, ob du uns in Schutz nimmst oder nicht. Das Ministerium sucht schon seit Jahren nach einem solchen Vorwand. Du warst von Anfang an ein Risiko für den Zirkel. Jetzt bist du eine Gefahr. Eigentlich hätte Luca dich an Ort und Stelle exekutieren müssen. Wenn du aber herum erzählst, warum ihr euch gestritten habt, hast du gute Chancen, dass er das nachholt."

„_Sssso hoch hätte ich ihn dann doch nicht geschätzt"_, murmelte Gomorrha und Sodom nickte zustimmend.

Harry teilte ihre Meinung: „Aber... Aber er ist Barkeeper! Wie kann er so ein hohes Tier sein?"

Der Veela zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vergleich ihn mit einem Herrscher. Wo sollte er seinem Volk sonst näher sein? Wo sollte er von all ihren Ängsten, Wünschen und Träumen erfahren? Wo sollte er seine Informationen herkriegen? Die meisten Vampire kennen oder erkennen ihn nicht und ich weiß es auch nur, weil ich schon eine Weile länger hier bin... Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als wenn er ständig Befehle geben würde. Er organisiert nichts, er beobachtet nur. Aber _wenn_ er mal einen Befehl gibt, dann kann er sicher sein, dass er sofort befolgt wird."

Harry erinnerte sich mit Schaudern an die Welle der Macht, die über ihn hinweg gerollt war, als Luca wütend geworden war.

„Meinst du, sie gehorchen ihm, weil er so viele erschaffen hat... oder weil er so mächtig ist?", fragte Harry mit einem miesen Gefühl im Bauch.

„Wahrscheinliches beides. Vampire und ihre Erzeuger sollen noch einmal ein besonderes Verhältnis haben, aber da kenne ich mich nun wirklich nicht aus. Hier aber respektieren ihn schließlich nicht nur Vampire. Dass er die Anführerin der Dunklen kennt, wundert mich auch nicht", fügte der Veela hinzu. „Überleg mal, wie alt er ist. _Natürlich_ kennt er einen Haufen Vampire."

_Mir macht gar nicht so viele Sssorgen, wie mächtig Luca issst oder wasss für einen Krieg er mit diessser Frau führt. Luca issst auf_ unsssserer _Ssseite_", meinte Sodom. „_Aber an wen außer ihn willssst du dich denn jetzt in Vampirfragen richten?"_

„_Wer außer ihm_", zischte auch Gomorrha, „_könnte dir sssagen, was es bedeutet, dasss dieses Vampirmädchen dir befehlen konnte?_"

Nach diesem Gespräch versuchte Harry mehrmals, sich bei Luca zu entschuldigen, aber der Meistervampir gab sich vollkommen unnahbar und hüllte sich in Schweigen. Harry hatte gar nicht richtig nachgedacht, als er Hermine versprochen hatte, wieder zurück zu kommen und seine Natur geheim zu halten. Jetzt fiel ihm das auf die Füße.

Dafür trieb sich Harry jetzt um so häufiger mit Cale und den Veela-Geschwistern in den Wäldern herum, jagte, trainierte und lernte. Immer öfter nahm er auch seine Brasil-Basilisken mit, damit sie die Natur kennen lernten und sich selbst versorgen konnten. Die Zusammenarbeit mit ihnen wurde immer besser.

„Wie lange, glaubst du, will Luca noch sauer auf mich sein?", fragte Harry Gomora, als er eines Nachts mit ihr unterwegs war. Sirius, dem Harry sicherhaltshalber nichts von dem katastrophalen Ausgang der Jagt erzählt hatte, hatte ihm eine Liste von Pflanzen gegeben, die er in den umliegenden Wäldern für den Trank besorgen sollte, der ihn zum Animagus machen sollte. Begleitet und geführt wurden sie von Cale, der aber gerade ein paar Schritte voraus lief. Auch seine beiden Basilisken hatte er dabei, Sodom lag wie eine Federboa um seine Schultern und Gomorrha hatte sich um seinen linken Arm gewunden, beide an ihren neuen Stammplätzen.

„Ich weiß nicht", erwiderte das Mädchen auf seine Frage, die trotz der Kühle der Nacht wie immer sehr knapp bekleidet war, „Vampire können ziemlich nachtragend sein. Also, die älteren, meine ich. Sie leben so unwahrscheinlich lange und sie vergessen nicht."

„_Fotografisches Gedächtnisss?"_, fragte Sodom zischelnd, „_hassst du sowas auch, Harry?"_Es war nervig, wenn die beiden mal wieder einen neuen Begriff aufschnappten.

Harry, der es vermied in Gegenwart anderer laut auf die Kommentare seiner Schlangen zu antworten, schüttelte den Kopf und fragte: „Wie alt ist Luca denn?"

„Och, mindestens sechstausend. Keine Ahnung. Sie altern ja nicht."

Sechstausend Jahre!

„_Das schaffen wir doch bestimmt auch, oder? Wir drei, zusssammen. Dasss wird ein Spaß!"_

„Ich glaube, Luca hatte mal eine Freundin, die ihn verraten hat." Gomora runzelte die Stirn, als sie sich zu erinnern versuchte. „Er hat sie geliebt, aber sie war sehr krank."

„Eine Menschenfrau?"

„Ja, doch er hat sie verwandelt, bevor sie starb. Eine Weile waren sie glücklich. Aber sie hat die Menschen vermisst. Irgendwann hat sie dann ihr Leben als Vampir aufgegeben. Sie hat der Jagt entsagt, am Tag gearbeitet und auch sonst alles getan, um als Mensch durchzugehen. Sie hat ihn verlassen. Aber es ging natürlich nicht gut. Bei der jährlichen Reinigung des Ministeriums wurde sie von ein paar Vampirjägern enttarnt. Vermutlich hätte sie selber fliehen können, aber Luca ging trotzdem los, um sie zu retten. Sie weigerte sich, mit ihm zu gehen und ließ sich lieber hinrichten."

„Das... Ist ja schrecklich", brachte Harry hervor und schluckte. „Äh, diese jährliche Reinigung..."

„Die gibt es schon seit zweihundert Jahren nicht mehr, keine Sorge. Stattdessen gehört das Entlarven und Vernichten von Vampiren zur Grundausbildung der Auroren."

„_Dasss war esss dann wohl mit deinem Traumberuf, Harry"_, lachte Gomorrha leise.

„Hört sich ja toll an. Aber woher weißt du dass dann? Bist du schon über zweihundert Jahre alt?"

„Wofür hältst du mich!" Höchst beleidigt zog Gomora eine Schnute. „Nein, Luca hat's mir erzählt."

„_Einfach ssso?"_, fragte Sodom ungläubig. Harry gab die Frage weiter.

„Ja, es war wirklich nicht schwer. Für eine Veela."

Irritiert hielt Harry inne, als Gomora stehen blieb. Das Mädchen trat ganz nah an ihn heran, bis Harry einen Baumstamm im Rücken fühlte.

„Wenn du willst, kann ich ihm ja noch einen Besuch abstatten. Ich könnte ihn vielleicht dazu bringen, dir nicht mehr böse zu sein."

„Äh, das wär' toll, aber ich glaub nicht, dass das nötig ist-"

Ein zauberhaftes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und sie beugte sich noch ein wenig zu ihm vor. Harry konnte sie riechen. Ein intensiver, betörender Geruch, nach Blumen und frischem Gras und-

„Aber ich seh doch, dass es dir Sorgen bereitet. Weiß du, ich will wirklich, dass es dir hier bei uns gefällt."

Harry sah in ihre schmalen, violetten Augen und fühlte eine merkwürdige Anziehung zu diesem wunderschönen Wesen.

„_Harry – dasss ist zu nah! Da krieg ich ja Platzzzangt!"_, protestierte Sodom, denn zwischen Harry und Gomora schwand der Abstand immer mehr. Dann aber streckte die Veela die Hand aus und kraulte den warnend zischenden Sodom unter dem Kinn.

„_Ach, vergissss ess. Macht ruhig weiter_."

Harry erschauderte. Gomora machte sich überhaupt nichts daraus, dass er ein Vampir war. Ihr war sogar egal, dass er eine hochgiftige Schlange sein Haustier nannte, das Symbol des Bösen. Sie nahm ihn einfach so, wie er war und wollte ihm sogar noch helfen.

Dann spürte er ihre kalten Lippen auf den seinen und alle Gedanken waren verschwunden. Harry konnte sich nicht bewegen. Er schwebte irgendwo zwischen Schock und Seligkeit, sein Herz bekam Flügel und flog davon, bis Gomora ihm sanft über die Wange strich und ihn anlächelte.

„Es gefällt dir doch hier, oder?"

Harr nickte, unfähig irgendwelche Worte zu formen.

„Du wirst uns doch nicht verlassen, oder?"

Heftig schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Vampir zu sein ist gar nicht schlimm. Im Gegenteil. Ich mag Vampire. Du bist so ein wunderbarer kleiner Mann. Das willst du doch nicht verstecken, oder?"

„Nein", krächzte Harry, vollkommen gefangen in ihrem Veela-Charme.

„Das ist gut. Wenn du dich versteckst, kann ich dich ja gar nicht finden."

Sie lächelte wieder.

„Aber ich...Ich hab ja... meine Freunde..." Was wollte er nochmal sagen?

„Ja, Harry", hauchte sie sanft, „du hast deine Freunde. Und deine Freunde sind wir."

„Meine Freunde seid ihr", wiederholte er automatisch.

„Sehr gut, kleiner Mann. Was wirst du machen, wenn du nach drei Monate gehen kannst?" Schnurrend fuhr sie ihm durch sein schwarzes Haar, ihr Körper jetzt ganz nah an seinen gedrückt.

„Ich komme zurück", antwortete Harry fast ohne eigenes Zutun. Dieses Mädchen raubte ihm den Verstand.

„Ich komme zurück und ich bleibe bei euch und ich werde euch immer dankbar sein."

„Braver Junge. Da hast du dir eine Belohnung verdient."

Gomora nahm seinen Kopf in beide Hände und Harry dachte, sie würde ihn wieder küssen. Aber sie tat etwas viel Besseres. Sie kam ihm noch viel näher und umarmte ihn und legte seinen Kopf in ihre Halsbeuge. Ganz automatisch fuhr Harry seine Eckzähne aus, als er die warme, pulsierende Ader unter seinen Lippen spürte.

Gomora keuchte leise auf und Harrys Herz schlug noch schneller. Er fasste sie ganz fest an den Schultern und er trank, trank das Blut, das angereichert war mit ihrer Veela-Magie. Es war köstlich. Es war der Himmel. Er liebte dieses Mädchen. Er liebte das Zwielicht.

„Ächem."

Harry hob den Blick. Da zwischen den Bäumen stand Cale, der verlegen zu Boden sah. Neben ihm auf dem untersten Ast einer Eiche saß Solom, die Arme verschränkt, die Augen wütend funkelnd.

Rasch löste sich Harry von Gomora. Das Veela-Mädchen drehte sich um, gewahrte das Publikum und grinste schief. „Uups."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf, um die Nachwirkungen des Veela-Charmes loszuwerden. Was zum Teufel war gerade passiert? Die ganze Sache war ihm höchst peinlich, erst recht weil auch noch Cale und Gomoras Bruder alles beobachtet hatten.

„_Tja, jetzt bissst du wohl da, wo die Sssonne niemals scheint"_, lachte Gomorrha leise. _"Gefällt dir dasss, Vampir?"_

„Verspürt irgendjemand von euch das Bedürfnis, mir etwas mitzuteilen?", fragte Solom eisig.

„Ach Liebchen, jetzt guck doch nicht so grimmig", gurrte die Veela und schlenderte zu ihrem Bruder hinüber. „Der kleine Harry war so traurig, weil Luca ihm keine Beachtung mehr schenkt. Ich wollte ihn ein bisschen trösten, das ist alles."

Gomora kletterte flink wie eine Katze zu ihm hinauf und im Nu saß sie auf dem Schoß des Veela-Jungen und ging ihm um den nicht vorhandenen Bart.

„Ich hatte ja keine Ahnung, dass du hierher kommen würdest. Bist du mir böse?"

„Um ihn zu trösten, hättest du dich nicht als Bluthure anbieten müssen!"

Gomora umarmte den Weißhaarigen und schmiegte sich an ihn. Harry sah verlegen weg.

„Tut mir Leid, mein Schatz. Das solltest du nicht sehen."

Da packte Solom sie an den Schultern und er küsste sie. Schnell und fordernd, trieb Gomora die Röte ins Gesicht und umfasste ihren Körper.

Cale trat zu Harry herüber und die beiden Jungen wandten sich ab, leise grinsend.

„Oh, du bist ja _eifersüchtig!_", rief Gomora entzückt aus, als sie wieder Luft bekam.

„Bin ich nicht."

„Ich _liebe_ deine Eifersucht", schnurrte sie mit dunkler Stimme.

Dann hörte man nichts mehr, nur noch ein paar zweifelhafte Geräusche.

„Äh, ich habe jetzt alles beisammen, was du für den Trank brauchst", sagte Cale möglichst laut. „Lass uns zurück gehen."

Dem folgte Harry nur zu gerne. Noch immer glaubte er die Lippen des Veela-Mädchen, das gut einen Kopf größer war als er, auf seinen zu spüren. Aber Cale hielt ihm hilfsbereit einen Vortrag über alternative Wirkungen der gesammelten Kräuter und auch Sodom und Gomorrha halfen mit allerlei schadenfrohen Bemerkungen, ihn auf andere Gedanken zu bringen.

Eine halbe Stunde später waren die beiden Jungen wieder im Hauptquartier. Harry fand seinen Paten ziemlich schnell – er musste nur dem Gestank folgen. Sirius hatte sich in einer der ehemaligen Folterkammern verbarrikadiert, aber die widerlichen Dämpfe schafften es trotzdem heraus. Sie warfen die frischen Kräuter hinzu und als das Gebräu in dem Kessel sich orange färbte, verkündete Sirius stolz:  
>„Es ist fertig. Jetzt muss er nur noch drei Tage stehen und dann können wir loslegen."<p>

Harry brachte nur ein gezwungenes Lächeln zustande. Sein Pate bemerkte die fehlende Euphorie sofort, deckte den Kessel ab und verschränkte die Arme.

„Was ist los?", fragte er die beiden Jungen. „Ich seh' es euch doch an, irgendwas ist nicht in Ordnung. Hat dich Solom verprügelt, Harry?"

„Das macht er ständig", meinte Harry und winkte ab. „Gehört zum Training. Es ist nichts, wirklich." Er wollte nicht, dass Sirius erfuhr, was zwischen ihm und Luca vorgefallen war. Sein Pate würde nur einen Wutanfall kriegen und auf den Meistervampir losgehen, dafür, dass er ihn in der Sonne im Stich gelassen hatte. Harry wollte ihn dieser Gefahr nicht aussetzen.

„Harry, du kannst mir alles sagen..."

Als Sirius jetzt auch Cale ins Visier nahm, warf der Werwolf Harry einen hilflosen Blick zu. Er und die Veela-Geschwister waren bisher die einzigen, denen Harry von der letzten Nacht erzählt hatte.

Harry lächelte wieder, diesmal hoffentlich etwas ehrlicher. „Ich bin nur nervös, wegen dieser Animagus-Sache... Das tut doch nicht weh, oder?"

Sofort veränderte sich Sirius' Gesichtsausdruck und Stolz trat auf seine Miene. „Es gibt natürlich einige Risiken, aber du hast es schließlich mit einem Profi zu tun. Es ist ja nicht so, als hätte ich das noch nie gemacht. Beim ersten Mal dürfte es ein wenig unangenehm kribbeln, aber das ist alles."

Die nächsten zwanzig Minuten verwickelte Harry seinen Paten geschickt in ein Gespräch über die Schwierigkeiten des Animagus-Werdens und lenkte ihn so vom Thema ab.

Die drei Tage vergingen schrecklich langsam. Harry konnte in dieser Zeit überhaupt keinen Schlaf finden, was zum guten Teil aber auch daran lag, dass Soloms Waffentraining härter denn je war. Die ganze Zeit über grübelte Harry darüber nach, welches Tier er wohl sein würde. Sirius hatte ihm all die Faktoren aufgezählt, von denen das abhängig war: Charakter, Geschlecht, Datum und Alter bei der ersten Verwandlung, mit welchen Tieren man in letzter Zeit Kontakt gehabt hatte und zuweilen auch ein bisschen der eigene Wunsch. Bei Harry kam ja noch die Rasse dazu. Da er ein Vampir war, würde vermutlich auch seine Animagusform ein nachtaktives Tier sein. Harry war egal, was er werden würde – wenn es nur keine Schlange war.

Dann war es endlich so weit. Sirius schenkte ihm etwas von dem orangen Trank ein.

„Prost!", machte er vergnügt und Harry schüttete das Zeug runter. Es schmeckte nach sauren Brombeeren.

Sirius schwang einen geliehenen Zauberstab – Harry wollte sich nicht vorstellen, in welcher Verfassung sich der Besitzer befand – und murmelte ein paar Sprüche. Dann hieß er Harry, sich zu konzentrieren und sich vorzustellen, wie sich sein Körper veränderte. Es war nicht leicht, weil er nicht wusste, ob er schrumpfen oder wachsen, ob er zwei oder vier Beine haben sollte. Schließlich aber fühlte er eine Wärme in sich, eine angenehme Wärme wie von einem Bad. Wärmer, immer wärmer, heiß, zu heiß!

Harry stöhnte auf, als seine Haut zu kribbeln begann und seine Knochen knackten und dann fiel er in einem Wirbel aus schwarzen Haaren zu Boden.

Harry blinzelte. Etwas hatte sich verändert. Seine Vampiraugen waren gut – aber nicht so gut. Seine Vampirnase war gut – aber nicht so gut. Alles schien etwas klarer zu sein als sonst. Eine Bewegung da rechts – ein nie dagewesener Instinkt ließ ihn mit dem Kopf herumschnellen.

Dort stand Sirius und kratzte sich etwas ratlos am Hinterkopf.

„Tja, also Harry... Ich weiß nicht so recht. Was soll das denn darstellen?" Er lachte leise – wie immer klang es wie ein Bellen.

„Versuch mal aufzustehen. Es dauert vielleicht eine Weile, bis du dich an die vier Beine gewöhnt hast, aber das kriegst du schon hin."

Harry spannte die Muskeln an. Er war neugierig, was für ein Tier er war. Er wusste, irgendwo hinter ihm stand zu diesem Zweck ein Spiegel, aber da musste er erst einmal hin.

„Na los, Struppi. Beweg deine müden Knochen!"

Etwas wackelig stand Harry auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Ein Haufen Haare fiel ihm vor die Augen. Da war ein ungewohntes Gewicht an seinem Hinterteil. Vorsichtig tappte Harry vorwärts, Richtung Spiegel.

Sirius grinste. Er stand neben Harry und sah mit ihm gemeinsam in den Spiegel. Harry legte den Kopf schief und sein Pate lachte.

„Du weißt auch nicht, was du bist, oder?"

Es war tatsächlich etwas zweideutig. Harrys Körper war lang und geschmeidig, mit rabenschwarzem Fell, das seidig auf seinem Rücken lag. Sein langer Schwanz lief in einem dichten Büschel aus und die Krallen an seinen samtigen Pfoten konnte er ein- und aus fahren. Seine Schnauze war kurz, die Ohren dreieckig, aber abgerundet und hingen ein wenig herunter. Um seinen Hals herum war sein Fell viel struppiger und länger.

„Du bist auf jeden Fall irgendeine Art Raubkatze, aber was genau..."

Harry wusste, was er war. Als die Erkenntnis ihn traf, streckte er vergnügt die Tatzen und schnurrte zufrieden. Er war ein Löwe. Von einem Löwen hatte er getrunken, kurz bevor er diesen Streit mit Luca gehabt hatte und noch heute musste er ständig an diesen Abend zurück denken. Ein Löwe war das Symbol seines geliebten Hauses Gryffendor. Ein Löwe stand für Mut und er war nachtaktiv. Aber Harry war ein junger Löwe, weswegen seine Mähne noch recht dünn war. Und er war schwarz, vielleicht weil er ein Vampir war, eine dunkle Kreatur, vielleicht auch einfach, weil er schwarze Haare hatte.

„Okay", sagte Sirius, als Harry gerade das Maul aufsperrte und zufrieden sein beeindruckendes Gebiss bestaunte, „jetzt versuch mal, dich wieder zurück zu verwandeln."

Die Rückverwandlung war weitaus einfacher, auch wenn Sirius ihm anvertraute, dass es schwieriger wurde, je länger er in Tiergestalt blieb. Als Harry wieder auf zwei Beinen stand, erzählte er seinem Paten, was für ein Tier er 'darstellte'. Sirius zeigte sich angemessen beeindruckt, nannte ihn aber trotzdem weiterhin 'Struppi'.

„Lass uns heute Nacht ein wenig experimentieren", schlug Sirius vor. „Wir können zusammen durch den Wald jagen. Du solltest ausprobieren, ob du in dieser Gestalt Nahrung, also Fleisch verträgst. Deine Erscheinung ist leider nicht ganz so gewöhnlich, aber mit ein bisschen Übung kannst du sie vielleicht beeinflussen. Ich zum Beispiel kann als Hund bärengroß sein, oder ein unauffälliger Streuner. Vielleicht schaffst du es, dich als Hauskatze zu tarnen, das wäre ein enormer Vorteil."

Harry schaffte es nicht, nicht in dieser Nacht. Aber dafür machte es ihm unheimlich viel Spaß, mit Tatze zusammen auf vier Pfoten durch das Gebüsch zu rasen, Kaninchen zu jagen und Rehe zu erschrecken. Leider dauerte es danach ganze fünf Minuten, bis er wieder auf zwei Beinen stand und der Schwindel sich gelegt hatte. Sirius lachte und verschrieb ihm täglich zwei Stunden Animagustraining.

Mit der Zeit wurde Harry besser. Wie sich herausstellte, fand er jetzt tatsächlich auch Geschmack an rohem Fleisch, auch wenn es ihm nach der Rückverwandlung schwer im Magen lag. Nach zwei Wochen konnte er auch seine Gestalt ein wenig abändern und aus dem sehnigen Löwen wurde eine strubbelige Wildkatze.

Dann kam der zwölfte September. Ein Tag wie jeder andere, dachte Harry anfangs. Es war neunzehn Uhr und er hatte es endlich geschafft, unter Sirius' Anleitung einen gestaltlichen Patronus zustande zu bringen. Er dachte daran, wie er einfach nur mit seinen Eltern und mit Sirius im Wohnzimmer saß, redete und spielte, wie sie es laut seinem Paten so oft gemacht hatten, als er noch ein Baby war. Da brach ein gleißendes Licht aus seinem Zauberstab aus: ein großer, struppiger Hund mit mächtigen Tatzen.

Sirius hatte geweint.

Als es Nacht wurde, begleitete sein Pate Harry noch in die Vampirbar.

„Einmal Bärenblut mit Wildschwein", bestellte Harry, der aus Prinzip nur noch Tierblut trank.

„Bitte sehr." Luca reichte ihm das Gewünschte und Harry lächelte freundlich. Seit er ein Animagus war, hatte sich sein Verhältnis zu seinem Meister wenigstens ein bisschen verbessert. Vielleicht war es, weil die Verwandlung illegal war, vielleicht, weil er durch den tierischen Charakter besser zu den Werwölfen und damit zum Zirkel passte. Er war froh, dass sein Vampirmeister wieder mit ihm sprach, auch wenn die Unterhaltungen eher einsilbig blieben. Harry hatte keine Ahnung, ob Gomora etwas damit zu tun hatte oder ob Luca einfach nur zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass es nichts brachte, sich über ungelegte Eier aufzuregen. Jedenfalls war es ein gutes Zeichen, dass der Meistervampir wenigstens wieder höflich zu ihm war.

Harry nahm das Glas mit der dunkelroten Flüssigkeit in die Hand. Aus seinem weiten Ärmel schlängelte sich Gomorrha heraus, wand sich um seinen Arm und bettete ihr Köpfchen in einer einstudierten Bewegung auf Harrys Handrücken. Sie ritzte sich mit ihren scharfen Fangzähnen ein ganz klein wenig die Zunge auf und ließ einen einzelnen Tropfen Blut in das Glas fallen, bevor sich die Wunde sofort wieder magisch schloss. Der Jungvampir schwenkte das Glas, um die Magie darin zu verteilen und nahm einen kräftigen Schluck. Herrlich!

„Weißt du, dass du echt gruselig aussiehst, wenn du das machst?", fragte Sirius scherzhaft, der sich neben ihn an die Theke lehnte.

Harry, der aus den Augenwinkeln heraus immer noch Luca beobachtete, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das bin jetzt halt ich. Warum sollte ich mich verstecken?"

Vielleicht war es nur das Discolicht, aber für einen Moment sah es so aus, als würde der ältere Vampir lächeln, während er ein paar schmutzige Gläser spülte.

„Cale würde sich jedenfalls in die Hosen scheißen. - Wo ist er überhaupt, dein pelziger Freund?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. Er hatte den stillen Fünfzehnjährigen heute noch nicht gesehen.

„Er ist vermutlich auf dem Fest", sagte Luca leise. Das erste Mal, dass er mal wieder mehr als drei Worte mit Harry sprach – obwohl er sich auch hierbei mehr an Sirius wandte. „Heute ist die Vollmondfinsternis. Hat gerade angefangen."

„Vollmondfinsternis?" Harry warf Sirius einen ratlosen Blick zu, aber der zuckte auch nur mit den Schultern. „Was ist daran so besonders?"

„Überleg, wie wichtig der Vollmond für die Werwölfe ist. Und wie wichtig dann erst eine Mondfinsternis." Luca stützte die Ellenbogen auf der Theke ab und lehnte sich zu ihnen herüber, um die Discomusik nicht mit lautem Schreien übertönen zu müssen. „Die Verwandlung zu Vollmond ist für die Werwölfe immer sehr schmerzhaft. Die Wölfe hier im Hauptquartier verwandeln sich alle gemeinsam im Rudel und haben damit eine gewisse Sicherheit. Zuweilen bleiben sie sogar bei Verstand, solange keine Menschen in der Nähe sind. Aber es ist doch eine große Erleichterung für jeden Werwolf, einmal einen Monat auszulassen. Leider dauert die Finsternis nur knapp zwei Stunden, davor und danach verwandeln sie sich trotzdem. Aber es ist auch ein großes kulturelles Ereignis. Eine totale Mondfinsternis ist nicht unbedingt selten, aber Werwölfe haben ja schon so ein kurzes Leben und nicht jede Finsternis kann gebührend gefeiert werden. Dieses Mal kommen hunderte von Werwölfen zu diesem Anlass hierher. Jeder ist willkommen und egal wie viele Leichen es gibt, es hat auch jeder freies Geleit. Sie feiern mit ihren Kameraden ein großes Fest, trinken riesige Mengen an Alkohol, tanzen um das Feuer und wenn die Finsternis vorbei ist, rennen sie in riesigen Horden durch die Wälder und rotten alles Leben darin aus."

„Aber ist das nicht gefährlich, so viele Werwölfe auf einem Haufen?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Nicht für uns. Die Tiere wittern sie und fliehen schon Tage vorher. Hier leben weit und breit keine Menschen und das Hauptquartier wird natürlich abgeriegelt."

„Und Cale macht da mit?"  
>„Ich vermute. Er wäre ein Dummkopf, wenn er sich das entgehen lassen würde."<p>

„_Du willst nicht wirklich dasss machen, von dem ich denke, dass du ess machen willssst?"__, _zischte Sodom ganz nah an seinem Ohr.

„_Warum nicht? Es könnte lustig werden"__,_ antwortete Harry.

Sodom schüttelte den Kopf und auch Gomorrha zischte: „_Ohne unss."_

„_Habt ihr etwa Angst vor einem Werwolf?"__, _neckte er seine Schlangen.

„_Vor einem nicht. Zwei sssind auch noch okay. Aber Hunderte?"_

„Was würdest du zu der Idee sagen, Sirius?"

Der Schwarzhaarige sah ihn schief an. „Was ich sagen würde? Nun, ich würde dich ganz höflich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass ich _verdammt noch mal kein Parsel sprechen kann_ und deswegen nicht den leisesten Schimmer habe, wovon du redest."

„Oh, äh, sorry. Ich meinte nur, wir könnten doch zu dem Fest gehen. Das wird bestimmt lustig und wenn sich alle verwandeln, naja, dann machen wir das eben auch."

„Harry, das ist total verrückt und durchgeknallt - aber du hast recht, es hört sich tatsächlich nach einer Menge Spaß an", antwortete sein Pate grinsend.

„Also ja?"

Da mischte sich Luca ein: „Darüber macht man keine Scherze. So ein Unternehmen ist selbst für Vampire gefährlich, geschweige denn Menschen. Manchmal zerfetzen sich die Werwölfe da gegenseitig, wenn sich einer nicht schnell genug verwandelt."

„Noch ein Grund mehr, hinzugehen. Wir müssen doch auf Cale aufpassen!"

Damit war es beschlossen. Harry bezahlte seinen Drink und ließ einen kopfschüttelnden Luca zurück, als er gemeinsam mit Sirius die Bar verließ.

Draußen auf dem Innenhof war niemand zu sehen, aber als sie die Baumgrenze überschritten, klang ferne Musik an ihre Ohren. Harry warf einen Blick zum Himmel. Der Mond war bereits verdunkelt.

„_Geht ihr nach Hause_", riet er seinen Schlangen und löste sanft die geschmeidigen Körper von seinem Arm und seinem Hals. Die Basilisken schlängelten durch das Gras davon in Richtung Hauptquartier.

Harry und Sirius gingen weiter. Das laute Röhren von Hörnern und dumpfes Trommeln klang an ihre Ohren. Hunderte von Menschen stapften rhythmisch auf dem Boden auf. In der Ferne war Feuerschein zu sehen.

_Eyes black_

_Big paws_

_And it's poison_

_And it's blood_

_And big fire_

_Big burn_

_Into the ashes_

_And no return_

Die Werwölfe hatten ein riesiges Feuer entzündet. Statt Holzscheiten hatten sie ganze Baumstämme verwendet und die Funken stoben in den nachtschwarzen Himmel. Geisterhaft zuckten und zappelten die Flammen.

Sie wirkten wie Vagabunden und Streuner mit ihren dreckigen Klamotten, den wilden Augen und den abgehackten Bewegungen. In riesigen Kreisen tanzten sie um das Feuer, warfen die Arme in die Luft und heulten.

_Awoooooooo!_

_Awoooooooo!_

_Awoooooooo!_

_Awoooooooo!_

Es war absolut ansteckend. Harry und Sirius grinsten sich an und warfen sich ins Getümmel. Sie tanzten in einer Reihe mit den Werwölfen, lachten und schrien und sangen und heulten. Sie ließen ihrer inneren Wildheit freien Lauf. Bald war auch Cale an ihrer Seite und der sonst so stille Junge blühte auf und strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. Harry wusste, dass es ihm viel bedeutete, dass sein Freund der Vampir hier war. Niemand sonst, der kein Werwolf war, traute sich in den Vollmondnächte an seine Seite.

_We took you right from your mothers home_

_Our temple, your tomp_

_can be your pick_

_Not pawed_

_The poison is_

_Blood_

Knackend zerbrachen die Baumstämme und eine gewaltige Stichflamme fuhr gen Himmel. Die Werwölfe jubelten auf. Cale zeigte ihnen, wo sie den Alkohol vor der Hitze des Feuers versteckt hatten. Sirius stürzte sich begeistert auf den Feuerwhisky und noch ehe Harry einmal um das Feuer herum getanzt war, war sein Pate vollkommen betrunken.

_Awoooooooo!_

_Awoooooooo!_

_Awoooooooo!_

_Awoooooooo!_

„Sirius, dir geht's echt nicht gut. Du solltet zurückgehen, bevor der Mond sich lichtet."

„Ahhha, Harry, mir gehscht doch klasse!" Sirius rülpste und versuchte aufzustehen, sank aber immer wieder zu Boden zurück.

„Du kannst dich doch nicht in einer Werwolfnacht besaufen! Was ist nur mit dir los?"

„Hach Lily, du hascht so schöne Augen!" Sirius grinste blöd und winkte ihm mit der fast leeren Flasche. Harry rollte mit den Augen.

„Ich bin nicht Lily, ich bin dein verdammter Patensohn!"

„Harry? Ja, weisch ich doch! War doch nur'n Scherz!" Sirius grinste noch breiter, aber dann verschwand etwas aus seinen Augen. Wie in einem plötzlichen Sinneswandel senke er den Kopf, schwankte hin und her und umklammerte das Glas noch fester.

„Es tut mir Leisch, Harry", brummte er, wie halb im Schlaf. „Isch wollt' das nich. Hab doch... Hab doch Peter vertraut... Der verdammten Ratte!" Die letzten Wort brüllte er hinaus, sodass bereits einige Werwölfe unwillig zu ihm hinüber sahen.

_We've bin calling_

_Black paw who's soaring_

„Isch tut mir doch Leid... Häs selber machen solln! Häs Remus machen sollen! Weg'n mir hasse keine Eltern und James un... Und ich habs doch versprochen, doch versprochen, dassich dich beschütze und ich konnt's nich und hab nur an mich gedacht, nur an Rache... Hätt dich mitnehm sollt, damals, dich nich Hagrid überlassen, nich Peter hinterherjagen, dann wär das nich passiert und du wärst bei mir gewesen un kein Vampir un so..." Sirius schluchzte und Tränen rannen über seine Wangen. Harry hatte ihm mitfühlend einen Arm um die Schultern gelegt. Es war schon lange fällig, dass Tatze das alles herausließ.

_We go out in the mourning_

_Down the trail _

_To somwhere_

„Ich vermiss' sie so sehr, Harry, so sehr, James und Lily und Remus vermiss' ich auch... Aber ich kann sie nich mehr sehn, James und Lily nich, weilse tot sind, tot, wegen mir und Remus glaubt mir nicht und dabei hab isch zuerscht ihm nich geglaubt un nur deshalb und alles meine Schuld... Ich hab auch die Ratte gejagt, weischt du, wenn du so trainiert hast, war einmal bis ob'n nach Hogwarts, aber isch habs nich geschafft..."

„Wir werden allen erzählen, was wirklich passiert ist", flüsterte Harry beruhigend, als spräche er mit einem kleinen Kind. „Dann wird Remus dir glauben. Alle werden dir glauben und wir werden zusammen wohnen. Peter wird seine Strafe bekommen."

_You are the sound that I hear_

_You are the sound that I hear_

„Isch binnisch gut für dich, Harry, nich gut. Kein guter Vater und so. Askaban... Ich bin kaputt. Werd nie wieder so sein wie früher. Du weißtja nicht, wie das ist, du hast noch nie'n Dementor gespürt, es is schrecklich, einfach schrecklich... 's nich kalt, wenn Askaban kalt, dann hat Du-weischt-schon-wer nen paar Leuten nen Dummenjungenstreich gespielt. Kannst an nix Gutes mehr denken, hab vergessen wie James aussah, wie er gelacht hat, wie du so süß gequitscht hast, wenn ich dich inne Luft geworfen hab und wie Lilys Lächeln war und wie Remus geschimpft hat, wenn wir was Gefährliches gemacht haben. Alles weg, nichts da, nur Blut, so viel Blut und Leichen und Asche und Peter."

„Du bist unschuldig, Sirius."

„Unschuldig, ja, ich bin unschuldig... Unschuldig, ich war's nicht... ich bin unschuldig... Peter wars... nicht ich... unschuldig..."

Sirius verfiel in ein Mantra, ein eintöniges Schluchzen, dass er wahrscheinlich zwölf lange Jahre lang in seiner dunklen Zelle in Askaban vor sich hin gemurmelt hatte.

_We are not standing_

_We are falling_

Harry machte sich auf die Suche nach Cale.

„Du musst mir mit Sirius helfen", bat er, „der hat zu viel getrunken. Lass ihn uns ins Hauptquarter bringen, bevor der Mond sich lichtet!"

Cale kam sofort zur Hilfe.

„Ich nehm ihn schon, beobachte du den Mond und sieh zu, dass uns niemand folgt." Cale legte sich einen von Sirius' Armen über die Schulter und schleppte ihn von dem Feuer fort. Harry folgte in einigem Abstand. Unruhig sah er sich um, sein Blick flog immer wieder zum Mond. Sie hatten nicht mehr viel Zeit.

Dann blieben Sirius und Cale abrupt stehen. Irritiert wandte Harry sich ihnen zu.

Sirius' Augen waren riesengroß. Er starrte einen Mann an, der sich am Rande des Feuers bewegte. Jetzt bemerkte auch der seine Beobachter und wandte sich um. Es war definitiv einer der Werwölfe, mit seinem früh gealterten Gesicht, dem angegrauten Haar und dem mehrfach geflickten Zaubererumhang, der äußerst schäbig aussah. Als er Sirius erblickte, erstarrte auch er für einen Augenblick, eine Mischung aus Entsetzen und Fassungslosigkeit auf dem Gesicht. Dann zog er einen Zauberstab – zu Harrys Verwunderung, nur wenige Werwölfe besaßen einen - und zielte auf Sirius.

„Remus", hauchte Sirius, vollkommen geschockt.

Genau in diesem Moment gab der Schatten die glitzernde Scheibe des Vollmondes wieder frei.

_Awooooooooooooooooo!_

_Awooooooooooooooooo!_


	8. Vollmondfinsternis

**07. Vollmondfinsternis**

„Leute, es geht los!"

Remus riss die Augen auf.

Cale ließ Sirius zu Boden fallen und nahm die Beine in die Hand, um möglichst viel Abstand zwischen sich und den Menschen zu bringen. Harry hatte sich im Nu verwandelt und stürzte sich auf Remus, der bereits einen Fluch auf den Lippen hatte. Der große, schwarze Löwe warf den Zauberer zu Boden, der vor Schmerzen aufschrie. Der Laut holte Sirius aus seiner Erstarrung und er sah sich gehetzt um. Beim Lagerfeuer war das erste Wolfsgeheul zu hören. Dutzende von pelzigen Schnauzen wandten sich in blanker Mordgier in ihre Richtung.

Sirius brauchte in seinem vom Alkohol umnebelten Zustand drei Anläufe, um sich zu verwandeln, doch er schaffte es, bevor sich der erste Wolf auf ihn stürzte.

Auch Remus begann sich zu verändern. Harry versuchte verzweifelt, den um sich schlagenden Mann mit seinen Pranken festzuhalten, ohne ihn zu verletzen. Aber der Zauberer wand sich unter den Schmerzen der Verwandlung, seine Glieder schrumpften, wurden dürr und knöchrig und Fell spross aus seinem Gesicht. Harry hatte noch nie einen verwandelten Werwolf aus solcher Nähe gesehen und er war merkwürdig fasziniert.

Hinter ihm jaulte Sirius auf, als sich zwei Werwölfe gemeinsam auf ihn stürzten. Harry ließ von dem jetzt vollständig verwandelten Remus ab und eilte seinem Paten zur Hilfe. Die knurrende, um sich schlagende und beißende Meute war kaum aufzuhalten. Es war eine so dumme Idee gewesen, hierher zu kommen. Sie hatten gedacht, dass sie in ihrer Animagusform einfach mit den Werwölfen rennen könnten, so wie die Rumtreiber damals mit Remus. Aber Remus war ein Freund von Sirius und James und Peter gewesen, er hatte sich bei ihnen kontrollieren können, hatte aufgepasst. Diese Werwölfe kannten sie nicht. Sie sahen in dem großen Hund und dem schwarzen Löwen nur eins: Beute.

Es war ein Todeskampf. Harry zog sich mehrere Hiebe zu, Krallen zerfetzten seinen Rücken und geifernde Mäuler verbissen sich in seinen Flanken. Schmerz explodierte überall an seinem Körper, aber er biss zurück, er kratzte und schlug um sich und dann schleifte er den halbtoten Tatze mit sich und baute sich schützend vor ihm auf. Die Wölfe heulten und knurrten und schlichen um die zähe Katze herum. Harry fauchte und sträubte die Nackenhaare.

Da sprang wieder einer von ihnen auf ihn zu. Harry stürzte sich auf den Wolf und ging ihm an die Kehle. Blut spritzte umher. Der Wolf jaulte und zog den Schwanz ein, aber die anderen schlichen immer noch unschlüssig um ihn herum.

Da tat Harry ganz instinktiv das einzig Richtige. Er brüllte. Riesig weit riss er sein Maul auf, entblößte sein grausiges Gebiss und und schrie, die Wölfe sollten sich verziehen. Aber statt einem Schrei kam ein lautes Löwengebrüll aus seinem Maul, fegte über die Wölfe hinweg und ließ die Bäume erzittern.

Und die Werwölfe jaulten auf und zogen den Schwanz ein. Einige rannten sofort davon, andere blieben noch kurz, sahen in Harrys wütende grüne Augen und entschieden dann, dass sich ein Kampf nicht lohnte.

Müde trottete Harry zu seinem Paten zurück. Sanft packte er den Hund mit seinen Zähnen am Nackenfell und begann, ihn fort zu schleifen, hinter die Schutzwälle des Hauptquartiers.

„Autsch!"

Harry zuckte zusammen, als Gomora mit der Watte über seine Wunde tupfte. Eine riesige Fleischwunde an seinem Oberschenkel. Es war ihm nicht nur unangenehm, nur in Unterhosen vor ihr zu sitzen, die Behandlung war auch nicht gerade schmerzfrei.

„Jetzt stell dich nicht so an!", meckerte die Veela und strich eine Heilsalbe auf die gesäuberte Wunde, bevor sie sich der nächsten in seinem Nacken zu wandte. „Ist deine eigene Schuld. Rennt zu Vollmond mit den Werwölfen rum, gibt's denn sowas!"

Harry erschauderte.

„_Wir ssssind aber auch dran schuld_", flüsterte Sodom elendig. Er und seine Schwester lagen zusammengerollt unter Harrys Liege. _„__Wir hätten dich doch begleiten sssollen."_

„_Unsinn. Das wäre auch für euch gefährlich geworden und helfen hättet ihr nur können, wenn ihr jemanden gebissen hättet. Der wäre dann aber gestorben, also ist es ganz gut, dass ihr nicht da wart"__, _beschwichtigte er seine Haustiere_._

„_Trotzdem. Wir sssind doch deine Beschützer"__, _meinte Sodom._ „__Tut uns leid."_

Gomora behandelte gerade ein paar Kratzspuren, die sich perfekt in die Lücken zwischen seinen Rippen einfügten.

„Jetzt halt endlich still!", fuhr sie ihn an.

Aber Harry war viel zu unruhig. „Wie geht es denn nun Sirius?", fragte er zum ungefähr hundersten Mal.

„Du hast ihn rechtzeitig hergebracht, die kümmern sich schon um ihn."

„Ich will zu-"

„Erst, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin, junger Mann! Also halt gefälligst still."

Sich widerwillig ergebend ließ sich Harry weiter verarzten und versuchte, nicht auf den Schmerz zu achten. Er wollte endlich zu Sirius!

„Habe ich schon erwähnt, dass du ein verdammtes Glück gehabt hast?", fragte die Veela, während sie sich um seinen halb zerfleischten Knöchel kümmerte. Harry war froh, dass Gomora ihm ein Schmerzmittel gegeben hatte. Im Kampf hatte das Adrenalin verhindert, dass er seine bösen Verletzungen allzu sehr spürte, jetzt tat dies die Droge.

„Wann bitte soll ich heute Nacht Glück gehabt haben?", fragte er durch und durch unglücklich.

„Du bist ein Vampir. Vampire sind immun gegen den Werwolfbiss. Deine Wunden werden schnell heilen. Diese Nacht hätte dir sonst eine lebenslange Mitgliedschaft im Jabal-Clan beschert." Und etwas leiser murmelte sie: „Dein Pate hatte nicht so viel Glück."

„Wie bitte!" Harry fuhr auf und sah die Veela entsetzt an. „Was soll das heißen?"  
>„Ach komm, du hast es doch gesehen", antwortete sie. „Du warst doch dabei, als sie ihn beinahe totgebissen haben."<p>

„Ja, aber... Das heißt doch nicht..."

„Tut mir Leid, Harry. Der Werwolfbiss ist nicht giftig, er ist einfach nur... magisch. Dagegen gibt es kein Heilmittel. Black ist jetzt einer von denen."

Stumm vor Schreck starrte Harry sie an. „Aber, das ist doch... Das kann doch nicht..." Nur ganz langsam sickerte die Erkenntnis zu ihm durch. Sirius war ein Werwolf! Seinetwegen! Hätte Harry nicht diese unglaublich dumme Idee gehabt, zu der Vollmondfinsternis zu gehen, wäre das doch nie passiert!

„Ich muss zu ihm", sagte er dumpf. „Sofort."

„Du bist ja nicht mehr ganz dicht. Ich hab dir doch gesagt-"

Aber Harry hörte nicht mehr, was Gomora sagte. Mit einem Satz sprang er von der Liege und stürmte aus dem Raum. Die Veela rief ihm wütend hinterher und selbst die Schlangen zischten verärgert, weil er sie zurückließ, aber das kümmerte ihn gar nicht.

Harry rannte aus dem Krankenzimmer hinaus und fand sich in einem Flur wieder. Er hielt den nächsten Vampir an, der den Korridor entlang kam und ziemlich dämlich ausschaute, als er Harry in Unterhosen sah. Aber er wies ihm den Weg zu Sirius' Zimmer und Harry rannte los.

Als er die Tür öffnete, sah er seinen Paten auf einer Bahre liegen, seiner ganz ähnlich. Am ganzen Körper hatte er entweder Verbände, dicke, olivgrüne Paste oder noch offene Fleischwunden. Am Kopfende der Liege stand Cale, der gerade ein Tuch in einer kleinen Schüssel auswusch. Das Wasser darin war bereits blutrot verfärbt. Harry war froh, dass er zur Stärkung bereits einen halben Liter Blut mit zwei weiteren Tropfen von seinen Schlangen getrunken hatte, sonst hätte er den Geruch sicher nicht ausgehalten.

Cale sah fast so grässlich aus wie Sirius. Er war nicht verwundet, hatte aber tiefe Ringe unter den Augen, seine Kleidung war zerrissen und kleine Blätter und Zweige hingen in seinem Haar. Er musste erst vor kurzem aus dem Wald zurückgekommen sein, die Sonne war noch nicht lange aufgegangen.

„Harry!", rief Sirius aus und wollte sich aufsetzen, aber Cale drückte ihn sanft zurück auf die Liege.

„Wie geht's dir? Gut genug um der Welt deinen Körper darzubieten oder willst du schwimmen gehen?"

„Lass den Mist!", fuhr Harry ihn wider Willen zornig an. „Du kannst doch keine Witze reißen, wenn... Wenn du so schwer verwundet bist. Und das ist nur meine Schuld!"

Sirius' Lächeln verschwand tatsächlich. Er winkte kurz, damit Cale zur Seite trat und dann sah er seinen Patensohn sehr ernst an.

„Harry, dich mit einem Rudel Werwölfe anzulegen und mich im wahrste Sinne des Wortes aus ihren Klauen zu befreien war... war das Mutigste, was ich je gesehen habe, einschließlich aller Heldentaten, die dein Vater vollbracht hat. Ich verdanke dir mein Leben und ich bin verdammt stolz auf dich. Also sag um Himmels Willen nie wieder, dass du an irgendetwas Schuld bist, was heute Nacht passiert ist!"

„Aber du wurdest doch gebissen!", protestierte Harry. „Wie kannst du das so locker sehen?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da sind wir jetzt quitt, hm? Ich mach dich zum Vampir, du mich zum Werwolf. Jetzt bin endlich wieder mit dir auf einer Wellenlänge." Sein Grinsen schrumpfte langsam wieder zu einem sanften Lächeln zusammen. „Nein, wirklich, Harry. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Mir geht's gut. Besser als jemals zuvor, wenn ich es genau bedenke. Ich fühle mich... frei. Heute Nacht hab ich dir mit einer Menge Unsinn die Ohren vollgeheult und dann war da auch noch Remus und mir ging's echt dreckig. Aber es fühlt sich an, als könnte ich hierdurch ein wenig von meiner Schuld zurückzahlen. Als wäre ich dadurch Remus näher. Als wäre ich dir näher. Jetzt werde ich _wirklich _im Zwielicht akzeptiert.

Selbst wenn die Menschen irgendwann erfahren, dass ich unschuldig in Askaban war, hätten sie in mir trotzdem immer einen dunklen Zauberer gesehen. Wegen dieser Geschichte, wegen meiner Familie, wegen allem. Jetzt haben sie wenigstens einen Grund dafür."

„Trotzdem! Du wirst nicht mehr so lange leben, wie andere Menschen, du wirst jeden Vollmond große Schmerzen haben..." Harry konnte nicht fassen, dass sein Pate mit seinem Los zufrieden war, dass es ihm nichts ausmachte. Nein, dass er es so gut vor ihm verstecken konnte, um ihm die Schuld zu nehmen.

„Das ist kein Problem", meinte Sirius, „denn genau wie Remus hab ich ja Freunde, die mit mir rennen werden." Zu Harrys Überraschung zwinkerte er dabei Cale zu. Auf Harrys fragenden Blick hin meinte dieser:  
>„Wir Werwölfe aus dem Hauptquartiers bilden zu Vollmond immer kleine Rudel. Dann ist es leichter zu ertragen. Ich hab Sirius in unsere Gruppe eingeladen."<p>

„Dann werde ich auch mit euch rennen", beschloss Harry kurzerhand.

„Harry, das ist..."

„Nein, Sirius. Ich kann dich nicht allein lassen. Im kleinen Rudel wird es gehen und zur Not bin ich gegen den Biss immun." Etwas leiser fügte er hinzu: „Ich will nicht ausgeschlossen werden."

„Harry, ich wollte sagen, dass das eine großartige Idee ist. Du bist wirklich genau wie dein Vater." Sirius lächelte und Harry grinste überrascht zurück.

„Ein Vampir unter Werwölfen?", sagte Cale leise. „Das hat es ja noch nie gegeben..." Auf Harrys Blick hin erklärte er: „Eigentlich verstehen sich unsere Rassen nicht besonders. Man könnte fast sagen, es herrscht eine ewige Blutfehnde zwischen ihnen. Keiner weiß, wo das angefangen hat, aber es ist eben so. Hier im Zwielicht ist der einzige Ort, an dem Werwölfe und Vampire friedlich nebeneinander leben und sogar einander helfen."

„Dann wird es Zeit, das zu ändern", meinte Sirius einfach. „Ihr seid doch so sehr gegen Vorurteile, oder?"

„Ja, schon", meinte Cale, „und ich hab ja auch nichts gegen Vampire. Erst recht nicht, seit ich Harry kenne. Aber wir sollten trotzdem John fragen. Das ist unser Alpha-Wolf. Wenn ihr wollt, kann ich das erledigen."

„Cale hat ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil seine Leute mich zerfleischt haben", flüsterte Sirius Harry in einem viel zu lauten, extra verschwörerischen Ton zu.

„Hey, vielleicht war ich es sogar, der dich gebissen hat!"

„Ja und vielleicht war es auch Remus. Oder John. Ist doch vollkommen egal, keiner von euch kann sich dran erinnern, aber definitiv hat niemand von euch mich absichtlich angegriffen."

„Aber... Was hat Remus überhaupt dort gemacht?", fragte Harry. Der engste Freund von Sirius und seinem Vater schien ja, nach dem Entsetzen und der Überraschung auf seiner Miene zu urteilen, nicht gewusst zu haben, dass sie hier waren.

„Das würde mich allerdings auch interessieren", meinte Cale. „Das Rudel hat ihn verstoßen. Er ist schon ewig nicht mehr mit uns gerannt."

„Heißt das, du kennst ihn?", fragte Harry verwundert.

Cale nickte. „Es gibt nur ein beständiges Rudel um das Hauptquartier herum, das leitet John, der fast ständig hier ist. Manchmal, wenn wir besonders viele Gäste haben, bilden sich auch andere, kleinere Rudel. Aber wir haben immer so ungefähr acht Wölfe, die länger als ein paar Wochen bleiben. Deswegen ist es ganz logisch, das Remus sich uns angeschlossen hat. Ich bin erst seit fünf Jahren hier, aber ich erinnere mich an ihn, da er so sanftmütig und klug war. Er war ein Gewinn für das Rudel, weil er leicht Streite schlichten konnte."

„Oh ja, das kann er", bestätigte Sirius gedankenverloren.

„Er hat mir damals ein paar Mal geholfen und ich mochte ihn sehr. Am Anfang kam er noch so mindestens fünfmal im Jahr, aber es wurde immer seltener. Schließlich haben seine Besuche ganz aufgehört und irgendwann kamen auch keine Briefe mehr von ihm." Cale warf Sirius einen Blick zu. „Er weiß nicht, dass du unschuldig bist, oder?"

„Woher denn? Außerhalb des Zwielichts weiß das doch keiner."

„Naja, ich glaube aber nicht, dass er dich oder Harry hier gesucht hat. Wahrscheinlich hat er die Gesellschaft der Werwölfe vermisst. In der Vollmondfinsternis ist jeder willkommen, da kommen so viele hin, da fällt auch ein Ausgestoßener nicht auf."

„Aber das wird nicht so bleiben, oder?", fragte Harry besorgt. „Er hat Sirius gesehen. Das wird er doch bestimmt den Auroren verraten."

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht haben wir auch Glück und er erinnert sich nicht daran. Es war ein ziemliches Chaos und wir können uns ohnehin nur schemenhaft an das erinnern, was während unserer Verwandlung oder kurz davor passiert ist. Trotzdem haben wir natürlich dem Rat Bescheid gesagt. Die meinten, das Hauptquartier wird ohnehin bald wieder regulär verlegt. Wenn jetzt noch keine Auroren aufgetaucht sind, werden in nächster Zeit auch keine mehr kommen. In einer Woche ist deine Ausbildung abgeschlossen, Harry, dann hat sich das sowieso erledigt."

„In einer Woche?" Harry war sich gar nicht so recht bewusst gewesen, wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war.

„Weißt du schon, was du dann machen willst?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich... Naja, keine Ahnung. Ich will nicht nach Hogwarts und so tun, als ob alles wie immer wäre. Das kann ich den Leuten hier und Luca nicht antun. Aber ich will auch wieder meine Freunde sehen..."

Harry sah nachdenklich zu Boden.

„Also, nach mir brauchst du nicht richten", betonte Sirius. „Ich weiß schon ganz genau, was ich machen werde." Er grinste zähnefletschend. „Ich gehe auf Rattenjagt."

Natürlich. Peter, wie hatte er den nur vergessen können? Er war doch schon die ganze Zeit über Sirius' Ziel gewesen. Wenn Harry nicht gewesen wäre, hätte er sich schon längst auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht.

Aber, fragte er sich jetzt, war das wirklich richtig? Sirius hatte in der Zeit im Zwielicht viel Ablenkung gefunden. Er sah mit jedem Tag lebendiger und glücklicher aus. Eigentlich sollte er noch ein paar Monate hier bleiben, um sich an die Werwölfe zu gewöhnen. Außerdem fürchtete Harry, dass sein Pate in seiner blinden Rachsucht Peter töten könnte. Dann könnte der aber nicht mehr vor Gericht aussagen und Sirius würde nicht freigesprochen werden. Andererseits – wäre das so schlimm? Das Ministerium war doch ohnehin verdorben und die Gesellschaft von Vorurteilen zerfressen. Sie würden Sirius so oder so hassen. Wenn nicht als Todesser, dann als Werwolf.

Trotzdem, der Weg nach Hogwarts war lang und gefährlich, erst recht für Sirius. Die Dementoren bewachten jede wichtige Einrichtung, hieß es so nicht im Tagespropheten? Was, wenn sie auch in Hogwarts waren? Sirius könnte entdeckt und eingesperrt werden – oder Schlimmeres.

Harry war hin- und hergerissen zwischen der Sorge um Sirius und seinem eigenen Wunsch, den Verräter tot zu sehen.

„Ah, bitte, Remus. Setz dich doch."

Remus Lupin sah sich in dem Büro des Schulleiters um. Er war schon Jahrzehnte nicht mehr hier gewesen, aber es hatte sich kaum etwas verändert. Nur die zu den vielen, goldschimmernden Geräten waren noch ein paar mehr hinzugekommen.

„Zitronenbonbon?"

„Nein danke", antwortete der Werwolf und setzte sich. Dumbledore zwinkerte ihm hinter seiner halbmondförmigen Brille verschwörerisch zu. „Wie ich sehe, hat Madam Promfrey dich ja wieder zusammengeflickt. Keine Komplikationen?"

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. Sein Mund war zu trocken zum Reden.

Eigentlich waren seine Wunden nicht nennenswert gewesen. Ein paar Kratzer am Rücken, ein Biss am Oberarm und eine gebrochene Rippe. Die Schulkrankenschwester hatte das im Nu wieder hingekriegt und nicht einmal Fragen gestellt. Sie hatte ihm auch einen Stärkungstrank gegeben, der Wunder gewirkt hatte. Normalerweise fühlte sich Remus nach einer Vollmondnacht immer furchtbar erschöpft und müde, aber jetzt ging es ihm zumindest körperlich so gut wie noch nie. Das war wirklich nicht das Problem.

Niemand hatte gefragt, warum er an diesem Wochenende Hogwarts verlassen hatte. 'Persönliche Gründe', mehr hatte er nicht angegeben. Wie dumm war er gewesen? Dumbledore tat ihm einen unwahrscheinlich großen Gefallen, indem er ihm anbot, unter dem Einfluss des Wolfbanntrankes auch in den Vollmondnächten in Hogwarts zu bleiben. Aber seit drei Monaten schon rollte er sich in diesen Nächten in seinem Büro zusammen und er sehnte sich nach der Freiheit. Er sehnte sich nach der ungezügelten Jagt durch die Wälder. So ruhig und vernünftig Remus immer war, er hatte nie wirklich bemerkt, wie gut es ihm tat, einmal im Monat einmal seine Umgebung zu vergessen. Er hatte sich an die Zeiten erinnert, da er noch mit anderen Werwölfen gerannt war und er hatte es vermisst. Aber am meisten vermisste er seine Rumtreiber.

Auf der Suche nach Gesellschaft und nach Anonymität war er schließlich durch die Nocturngasse geschlichen. Solange, bis er zwei eindeutig nicht menschlich riechende Gestalten erwähnen hörte, wo das Vollmondfinsternis-Festival stattfand.

„Willst du mir etwas sagen, Remus?"

Remus schreckte aus seinen Gedanken auf.

„Ja, es, ähm... Es geht um Sirius Black."

Da. Es war heraus. Remus hielt den Atem an, aber Dumbledore schwieg nur und sah ihn mit funkelnden Augen an.

„Ich hab ihn gesehen. Jedenfalls glaube ich das."

„Du glaubst?"

Remus zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. „Eine Sekunde später ging der Mond auf. Ich habe keine Ahnung, was passiert ist. Vielleicht ist er geflohen. Vielleicht habe ich ihn getötet." Bei dem letzten Satz erschauderte er kurz. Zwölf Jahre versuchte er jetzt schon, Sirius zu hassen. Es fiel ihm immer noch schwer. So unglaublich war sein Verrat, so haarsträubend! Wie hatte er sie nur alle so täuschen können? Seit wann hatte er für Voldemort gearbeitet? Sirius, der Sirius, der schwarze Magie so sehr ablehnte, der sich gegen seine eigene Familie gestellt hatte – der sollte seinen besten Freund an den bösartigsten Schwarzmagier der Welt verraten haben? Es ergab keinen Sinn. Es sei denn – es sei denn, Remus hatte ihn einfach nicht gekannt. Trotzdem krampfte sich alles in ihm zusammen bei dem Gedanken, dass er vielleicht unwissentlich seinen besten – ehemals besten Freund getötet hatte.

„Er hat Zuflucht bei den Zwielichtigen gefunden", sagte Remus leise. Die Worte kamen nur sehr schwer über seine Lippen. Er hatte das schreckliche Gefühl, selbst einen Verrat zu begehen. Sowohl an Sirius, als auch an seiner Rasse.

Aber das war albern! Sirius war ein verrückter Massenmörder und die Zwielichtigen steckten offensichtlich mit ihm unter einer Decke! Anders konnte er das Bild des jungen Werwolfs nicht deuten, der dem erschöpften Sirius auf die Beine half. Remus wurde schlecht bei dem Gedanken, dass er selbst es vielleicht war, der Sirius auf die Idee gebracht hatte. Ohne ihn wäre er doch damals nie mit den Zwielichtigen in Kontakt gekommen, hätte sie nie als Verbündete gewonnen. War es vielleicht diese Zeit, in der er selbst versucht hatte, die Werwölfe auf die Seite des Ordens zu ziehen, die Sirius in derselben Weise für das Gegenteil missbraucht hatte? Es würde Sinn machen...

„Hast du auch Harry gesehen?", wollte Dumbledore wissen.

Remus schüttelte den Kopf.

Als Hermine Granger, eine Freundin von Harry, vor zwei Monaten ganz aufgelöst berichtet hatte, Harry sei von Vampiren entführt und verwandelt worden, hatten sie zuerst geglaubt, das Mädchen hätte einfach einen Alptraum gehabt. Aber als Dumbledore dem Werwolf davon erzählt hatte, war ihm zuerst das Zwielicht eingefallen. Das waren die einzigen Vampire, bei denen er sich vorstellen konnte, dass sie einen verwandelten Harry Potter bei sich behalten würden, um ihm beizubringen, mit seiner Natur umzugehen, wie Granger das berichtet hatte.

Überhaupt, dass Harry ein Vampir sein sollte, hatte nicht nur Granger und Weasley geschockt. Außer ihnen, Dumbledore, Minerva und Remus wusste niemand davon. Natürlich konnten sie nicht sicher sein, dass die Nachricht wirklich von Harry stammte. Aber warum sollte jemand ein falsches Lebenszeichen senden?

Was hast du nur vor, Sirius?; hatte Remus sich tagelang gefragt. Wollte er Harry auf seine Seite ziehen? Hatte er ihn deshalb zu den Zwielichtigen gebracht, um ihn verwandeln zu lassen? Aber Harry würde sich niemals der dunklen Seite verschreiben. Was würde Sirius tun, wenn er das herausfand? Anderseits – Remus hätte sich auch niemals der dunklen Seite angeschlossen – aber beim Zwielicht, da war er in Versuchung geraten.

„Weißt du, wo sich Sirius Black jetzt befinden könnte? Hast du eine Vermutung?"

Abermals schüttelte Remus den Kopf. „Ich habe durch Zufall erfahren, dass die Werwölfe zur Vollmondfinsternis ein Festival in den Wäldern in der Nähe von Cambridge abhalten. Aber da wird er ja jetzt nicht mehr sein. Ich weiß ohnehin nicht, was er da machte, es ist ja viel zu gefährlich. Wahrscheinlich befindet er sich im Hauptquartier der Zwielichtigen, wo vielleicht auch Harry ist. Aber das Hauptquartier wechselt ständig. Selbst wenn es sich in der Nähe der Wälder befunden haben sollte, dann werden sie es inzwischen wieder verlegt haben. Sirius hat mich gesehen."

Dumbledore nickte gedankenverloren. „Na schön. Danke, dass du mir das erzählt hast. Wir werden das auf jeden Fall überprüfen."

Remus verabschiedete sich und stand auf. Es war das Richtige gewesen, dem Schulleiter seine Begegnung mit dem Sträfling anzuvertrauen. Das war es doch – oder?

Ein paar Sekunden später stand Remus draußen vor dem Wasserspeier. Er lehnte sich gegen die kühle Wand – und dann fiel ihm auf einmal ein, dass er etwas vergessen hatte. Er hatte vergessen, zu erzählen, dass Sirius ein Animagus war.

Dumbledore hatte keine Ahnung, dass Sirius sich in einen Hund verwandeln und somit unbemerkt unter Menschen wandeln konnte. Das war eine Information, die Remus all die Jahre über für sich behalten hatte und das war verdammt noch mal der Augenblick gewesen, damit herauszurücken.

Aber Remus hatte wieder geschwiegen, so wie er seit zwölf Jahren schon Stillschweigen bewahrte. Er mochte sich selbst schlagen dafür, aber er konnte einfach nicht. Dumbledore vertraute ihm. Er hatte ihm ermöglicht, nach Hogwarts zu kommen, er hatte ihm einen Job gegeben... Er hatte darauf vertraut, dass Remus niemals einen Schüler in Gefahr brachte. Aber genau das hatte er getan. Er war so froh gewesen, als die Rumtreiber ihn akzeptiert hatten, als sie mit ihm rennen wollten wie ein richtiges Rudel. Er war so glücklich gewesen. Dabei hätte er sich dagegen wehren, er hätte es ihnen ausreden sollen. So oft hatte er einen von ihnen beinahe gebissen. Dafür hätten sie nicht nur ihn, sondern auch seine Freunde rausschmeißen müssen.

Wenn er Dumbledore sagte, dass Sirius ein Animagus war, dann müsste er ihm auch die Hintergründe erzählen. Er müsste gestehen, dass er seine besten Freunde in Gefahr gebracht hatte. Dass er den Sicherheitsvorkehrungen zuwider gehandelt hatte, die Dumbledore so mühsam aufgestellt hatte, damit überhaupt genehmigt wurde,dass er Hogwarts besuchen durfte. Remus wollte nicht, dass Dumbledore dieses Vertrauen in ihn verlor. Es würde ihn nicht nur seinen Job kosten, nein, er würde auch in Verdacht geraten, Sirius zu decken. Den Verräter seines besten Freundes decken!

Als Sirius ausgebrochen war, hatte Remus sich an Ausflüchte geklammert, um nichts sagen zu müssen. Dieses Wissen würde doch die Bevölkerung in noch größere Verzweiflung stürzen. Sie wären noch viel ängstlicher. So hatte er es aufgeschoben, bis dann Harry entführt worden war. Da war er wirklich zu Dumbledore gegangen, wollte alles aufdecken. Aber der war gerade zu beschäftigt gewesen – Harry hatte ein Lebenszeichen gesendet. Nur zwei winzige Zettel, nur 'Ich lebe' – aber das war der Beweis, dass es ihm gut ging. Gut genug, dass er Briefe schreiben konnte. Über die Aufregung hatte Remus vergessen, was er sagen wollte. Dann hatten sie ewig nichts mehr von Sirius gehört. Er musste einen sicheren Unterschlupf gefunden haben und wenn das so war, würde Remus' Information auch nicht weiterhelfen. Der Werwolf hasste es einfach, im Rampenlicht zu stehen. Ihm graute davor, noch einmal stundenlang vom Ministerium verhört zu werden, die kalten Schatten der Dementoren um ihn herum und erklären zu müssen, warum er zwölf Jahre nichts gesagt hatte. Dafür könnten sie ihn nach Askaban stecken. Werwölfen gegenüber waren sie nicht gerade tolerant. Nach Askaban, zu den Dementoren. Zurückgeworfen in den Wahnsinn, der ihn seit zwölf Jahren verfolgte und der erst in den letzten Wochen langsam zu verblassen begonnen hatte.

Jetzt aber, wo er Sirius gesehen hatte, da hatte er sich dazu durchgerungen, doch zu Dumbledore zu gehen. Und jetzt hatte er es wieder nicht gesagt.

Remus drehte sich um.

„Was vergessen!", keifte der Wasserspeier unhöflich.

Der Werwolf öffnete bereits den Mund, um das Passwort zu sagen – und schloss ihn wieder.

Dann drehte er sich um und ging davon. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum.

Harry warf sich die Kapuze des Wolfshaarmantels über den Kopf und rauschte in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinein. Das Kaminfeuer war aus, aber die Lampen waren eingeschaltet. Es war kurz vor Mitternacht und die einzigen Anwesenden waren Cale, Sirius und John, die eine Runde 'Snape explodiert' spielten. Bei den Zwielichtigen hieß das Kartenspiel 'Fudge explodiert', aber die Regeln waren dieselben. Harry kam heran, aber keiner der drei Spieler sah auf. Er klopfte nur einmal auf die Tischplatte.

„So, Leute, ich bin dann mal weg!", verkündete er, und schritt auch gleich weiter, ohne auch nur langsamer zu werden.

„Pass aber auf, ja?", rief Sirius ihm pflichtschuldig nach, ohne aber von seinem Blatt aufzusehen.

„Ich gehe nur jagen", lachte Harry, der schon fast an der Tür war. „Dauert nicht lang."

"_Und dasss, ohne rot zu werden_", murmelte Sodom leise.

Harry trat auf den Flur und schloss die Tür hinter sich, bevor er antwortete.

„_Ich hab ihm einen Brief hinterlassen. In meinem Zimmer. Dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen sollen und so. Das passt schon."_

„_Luca wird vor Wut im Dreieck ssspringen"_, prophezeite ihm Gomorrha. „_Ihr habt euch gerade erssst wieder vertragen. Und dann hausssst du vier Tage vor der Frissst einfach sssssso ab."_

„_Es muss aber sein. Er wird das verstehen..."_

Harry sprach nicht weiter, weil er fürchtete, seine ständigen Gefährten würden seine Zweifel aus seiner Stimme heraushören.

Stattdessen ging er den Flur hinunter und holte seinen Nimbus aus der kleinen Besenkammer. Den Zauberstab konnte er wegen der Spur, die auf ihm lag, noch immer nicht benutzen, aber der Tarnumhang würde es auch tun. Harry gelangte nach draußen, ohne dass einer der Bewohner des Hauptquartiers ihm mehr als flüchtige Beachtung schenkte. Wahrscheinlich glaubten sie, er würde draußen mit ein paar Freunden Quidditch spielen. Er könnte auch mit dem Besen weiter hinaus zur Jagt fliegen können. Fakt war aber, dass er gestern mit Luca ein regelrechtes Saufgelage veranstaltet hatte. Sozusagen als letzten Schritt der Wiedergutmachung wegen der Sache mit dem Sonnenlicht. Jetzt war Harry so voll gesogen wie ein Blutegel.

Der Wind pfiff Harry um die Ohren, als er seinen Nimbus 2000 bestieg und sich vom Boden abstieß. Die Nacht war wenig Sorge hatte er schon, dass der Tarnumhang wegflattern könnte. Aber Sodom und Gomorrha hielten die Enden des Stoffes zwischen den Zähnen fest und selbst wenn mal eine Ecke undicht war, würden die Muggel nur eine schwarze Gestalt am schwarzen Himmel sehen.

Der junge Vampir kannte die Position des Hauptquartiers nur äußerst ungenau, aber er hatte bei einer Partie Zauberschach mit Cale und ein paar anderen Werwölfen einen magischen Kompass gewonnen, auf dem wie die Ziffern einer Uhr die größten Städte und Zauberergemeinden Großbrittanniens abgetragen waren. Trotzdem dauerte es drei lange Stunden, bis er endlich die Lichter von London unter sich sah.

Bisher hatte er nur einmal Muggel-London mit Luca zusammen besucht – eine unangenehme Erinnerung – aber er erinnerte sich daran, wo der Tropfende Kessel lag. Dorthin flog er zuerst, landete unauffällig im Hinterhof und stieg vom Besen.

Der Mantel, den er von den Zwielichtigen bekommen hatte, war wirklich ein wunderbares Geschenk. Nicht nur, dass er feuer- und wasserfest war, er hatte auch magisch vergrößerte Taschen. Sie boten zum Beispiel einen hervorragenden Schlafplatz für seien Brasil-Basilisken. Jetzt aber schob er seinen Nimbus 2000 mit dem Stiel voran in die eigentlich viel zu kleine, aber scheinbar bodenlose Manteltasche. Es war nicht einmal eine Änderung des Gewichts zu spüren.

Harry warf sich den Tarnumhang um und griff nach der Klinke der Hintertür. Verschlossen.

Harry zischte leise und Gomorrha kam in seine Hand gekrochen. Ihre Schuppen wurden silbern und eine Sekunde später lag ein schlanker Dolch in seiner Hand. Harry brauchte gar nicht groß mit der Klinge in dem Loch herumstochern – Gomorrha wand und streckte sich einfach so lange, bis die Stifte zur Seite sprangen und das Schloss sich öffnete.

Harry trat ein. Der Schankraum war menschenleer. Rasch aber leise trat Harry zum Kamin und suchte nach dem kleinen Fässchen mit dem grünen Pulver.

„_Ich hasse diese Art zu reisen_", murmelte er, als er das Flohpulver paar letzte Holzscheite darin glühten noch und er musste mehrmals darauf pusten, bis er wenigstens ein kleiens Flämmchen empor lockte. Als er jedoch das Pulver hineinwarf, loderten sofort hohe Stichflammen auf.

"_Mund, Augen und Nüstern zu_", befahl er seinen Freunden, bevor in das Feuer trat.

„Hogsmeade!"

Sirius schlängelte sich durch das dichte Gewühl an tanzenden Vampiren. Cale hielt sich in seinem Schatten und nutzte die Bresche, die er schlug.

„Ist Harry schon zurück?", brüllte Sirius gegen dass Wummern der Musik an, als er die Theke erreicht hatte.

Luca, der gerade einen blutigen Cocktail mixte, sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Harry? Wo soll der sein?"

Sirius rollte mit den Augen. „Na auf der Jagt natürlich. Aber das war um zwölf Uhr Nachts und jetzt ist es schon fast Mittag."

Luca hielt in der Bewegung inne und starrte ihn an. Dann huschten seine Augen weiter und durch die gesamte Disco, als erwarte er, Harry dort zu entdecken.

„Er ist gestern Nacht zur Jagt aufgebrochen und noch immer nicht zurück?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

Der Meistervampir stellte langsam das Glas ab, seine Miene verdunkelte sich.

„Harry sollte von gestern genug für eine ganze Woche haben", murmelte er.

Sirius wurde blass. „Heißt das, er...?"

„Ist abgehauen", vervollständigte Luca den Satz düster. „Vor der Zeit."

Wie eine dunkle Wolke überzog die Wut sein Gesicht.

„Das glaube ich nicht!", rief Cale rasch dazwischen. „Harry weiß, dass er das nicht darf. Er fühlt sich wohl hier. Was für einen Grund hätte er denn dafür?"

Luca umklammerte die Flasche mit dem Blut fest und seine Reißzähne traten hervor. Mit einem platzte das Glas in seinem Griff und Blut spritzte hoch bis zu seinem Gesicht. Einige Vampire in der Nähe sahen sich erschrocken um.

„Entschuldigt mich", meinte er dann in einem unheimlich ruhigen Ton. „Ich denke, ich werde ebenfalls einmal auf die Jagt gehen."

„Hey – warte!"; rief Sirius, als Luca sich abwandte. „Du kannst doch nicht einfach – was hast du vor!"

Als Luca durch die Hintertür verschwand, sprach Cale das aus, was Sirius dachte: „Scheiße."

Sirius hielt sich nicht lange mit Reden auf, sondern schwang sich sofort über die Theke und stürmte Luca hinterher. Dieser zornige Gesichtsausdruck... Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Aber Luca würde Harry doch niemals etwas antun, oder? Er war immerhin sein Lehrmeister! Okay, auch er hatte bemerkt, dass es da vor ein paar Wochen so eine Zeit gab, wo die beiden nicht gut miteinander klar kamen. Den Grund dafür hatte er nie erfahren, aber das war ohnehin vorbei. Aber wo war Harry? Warum war er gegangen, wenn er nicht zur Jagt wollte?

Doch als Sirius draußen im Sonnenlicht stand, war von Luca nichts mehr zu sehen. Er reckte die Nase in die Luft um seinen als Werwolf verbesserten Geruchssinn zu nutzen, aber die Spur verlor sich an der Häuserwand. Luca war über die Dächer gesprungen.

„Ich muss ihm hinterher! Wo kann er hingegangen sein?", fragte Sirius gehetzt.

„Ganz ruhig!", sagte Cale und fasste ihn beim Arm. „Ich weiß, wie wir ihn finden."

„Wie?"

„Als Wölfe", flüsterte Cale. „Im Rudel."

Sirius starrte ihn an.  
>„Wenn wir uns verwandeln, sind unsere Sinne schärfer. Dann können wir seien Spur aufnehmen. Ich weiß, in deiner Animagusform könntest du das auch. Aber wenn wir das Rudel rufen, sind wir viel mehr und die Wahrscheinlichkeit steigt, dass wir Luca und Harry finden."<p>

Cale, falls es dir nicht aufgefallen ist: Es ist helllichter Tag. Und der nächste Vollmond ist noch eine Weile hin."

„Es gibt eine Möglichkeit", beharrte Cale. „Komm mit."

Nur widerstrebend ließ sich der Animagus von dem Fünfzehnjährigen zum Nordtrakt ziehen. Dort wohnten die meisten Werwölfe. Im Gemeinschaftsraum trafen sie auf John. Er war groß und wirkte nur dank seiner Muskeln nicht abgemagert. Die dunkelbraunen, an mehr als nur einer Stelle grau werdenden Haare trug er kurz und seine goldenen Augen waren fest auf sein Kartenblatt gerichtet. Ihm gegenüber saßen noch drei andere Werwölfe, die Sirius kannte. Sylvia war da, mit ihren knöchrigen Gliedern und rotem Haar, der vierzigjährige Harald, der aussah wie sechzig und Septimus, ein Teenager, der gerade mal Hogwarts abgeschlossen hätte haben können.

„Leute, wir brauchen eure Hilfe!", meinte Cale, ohne zu grüßen. Die vier Spieler sahen auf.

Der Junge wandte sich sofort an John, den Alphawolf. „Harry ist verschwunden und Luca springt vor Wut im Dreieck. Er ist losgegangen um ihn zurückzuholen, oder... Keine Ahnung, jedenfalls sieht es übel aus. Sirius und ich wollen ihn suchen, aber dazu brauchen wir eure Hilfe!"

John legte seine Karten beiseite.

„Mit Luca legen wir uns nicht an",sagte er leise, aber bestimmt. „Nicht wegen einem Vampir."

Sirius knurrte wütend. „Harry ist mein Patensohn!", rief er aus. „Er gehört zur Familie – und damit auch zum Rudel, oder etwa nicht!"

Für einen Moment lieferte sich Sirius ein stummes Blickduell mit dem Alphawolf. Cale war sicher, dass John in in die Knie zwingen würde. Keiner der anderen Werwölfe machte Anstalten, ihrem Anführer zu widersprechen.

Schließlich stieß John ein leises Seufzen aus. „Was willst du genau?"

Cale antwortete an seiner Stelle: „Wir wollen Grindstone und eure Unterstützung. Im Rudel können wir Harry finden, bevor Luca es tut."

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Junge. Vermutlich _hat_ Luca ihn schon längst gefunden. Wenn wir Harry finden wollen, müssen wir uns auf die Spur von seinen Meister setzen, die ist vielleicht gerade noch frisch genug."

„Wir? Heißt das, du hilfst uns?", fragte Sirius.

„Ich kann euch ja schlecht laufen lassen, wenn ihr Grindstone intus habt." Er legte seine Karten beiseite. „Aber sobald wir die Spur haben, sind meine Leute und ich raus aus der Sache. Dann seid ihr auf euch allein gestellt, klar?"

„Klar", meinte Sirius. „Danke, man."

XxX

Könnte Tipp- und Rechtschreibfehler enthalten. Immer noch kein Beta-Leser gefunden. Hast du Lust auf den Job?


	9. Grindstone

**09. Grindstone**

Sie waren zu siebt. John hockte in der Mitte am Boden. Die anderen Werwölfe hatten sich locker im Halbkreis hinter ihrem Anführer versammelt und warteten. Sirius versuchte, sich seine Aufregung nicht anzumerken. Er saß als der Neuling genau wie Cale, der Jüngste, am äußersten Ende des Halbkreises. Sylvia, Harald und Septimus kannte Sirius schon etwas besser, sie spielten öfter mal mit ihnen Karten und waren alle mindestens seit zwei Wochen im Hauptquartier. Auch Simon, dem blonden Streuner in der Blüte seiner Jahre, war er schon mehrmals über den Weg gelaufen. Er war seit drei Jahren ständig dabei. Die wenigsten Wölfe blieben ständig im Hauptquartier, ein vollständiges Rudel kam nur zu Vollmond zusammen. Aber für heute würde es genügen.

John hob den Kopf, als hätte er etwas bemerkt. Einen Moment später hörte auch Sirius das leise Knacken von Ästen und das Rascheln von Laub. Und dann trat das schönste Wesen, das er jemals gesehen hatte, hinter den Bäumen hervor.

Ihr Haar war hüftlang, fein und glatt wie Seide. Es schimmerte wie weißes Gold und umgab sie wie eine königliche Schleppe. Leicht wiegte es sich in einer frischen Brise, die Sirius nicht spüren konnte. Ihre Haut war hell wie das Mondlicht und sah trotzdem nicht unnatürlich weiß aus. Diese Augen – wie glänzende Saphire schienen sie das Licht zu brechen. Irgendwo in einer Ecke seines Unterbewusstseins wusste Sirius, dass sie eine Veela war und dass er ihrem magischen Charme erlag. Aber ob Magie oder nicht, das war ihm ganz egal. Mit der weißen, altmodischen Toga, die sie sich um den schlanken Leib geschlungen hatte, sah sie aus wie eine griechische Göttin.

„Gute Nacht, Jenande. Oder sollte ich besser schon 'Guten Morgen' sagen?", begrüßte John das wunderschöne Wesen und trat höflich, aber mit einem gewissen Sicherheitsabstand auf sie zu.

„Auf jeden Fall ist es eine höchst unangenehme Zeit", erwiderte Jenande mit einer herrlich melodischen Stimme, „das Nachtleben liegt mir nicht, aber was soll ich machen, wenn die Vampire nur des Nachts an den Ratssitzungen teilnehmen können?"

Sie ließ ihren hellen Blick über das Rudel streifen und Sirius' Herz schlug irgendwo in der Nähe des Adamsapfels, als ihre Augen an ihm hängen blieben.

„Dein Rudel hat Zuwachs bekommen, wie ich sehe."

„Ein bedauernswerter Unfall." John warf Sirius einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Er sorgt bereits jetzt für Schwierigkeiten. Das ist auch der Grund, warum wir deine Hilfe brauchen.

Die Veela trat ein paar Schritte vor, an John vorbei. „Ich erinnere mich", flüsterte sie. „Wir haben uns schon einmal getroffen, Canis Majoris."

Sirius blinzelte überrascht, als Jenande ihn bei der lateinischen Form seines Namens nannte.

Es wunderte ihn kaum, dass sich die Anführerin der zwielichtigen Veela an ihn erinnerte. Er hatte sie nur ganz kurz gesehen, als er Harry zum Zirkel gebracht hatte. Sie hatte sich maßgebend im Rat dafür eingesetzt, dass er bleiben konnte und unterrichtet wurde. Vollkommen schleierhaft war es ihm allerdings, warum er ihr bei jener ersten Begegnung so wenig Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt hatte.

Die Veela kam immer näher und Sirius, der noch immer am Boden hockte, kam sich vor wie ein Ritter, nein, ein unbedeutender Diener, der das Privileg hatte, zu seiner umwerfend schönen Königin aufzusehen.

„Ähm... Entschuldigung, aber könntest du das vielleicht lassen? Wir brauchen ihn für die Jagd." Johns Stimme klang wie durch Watte zu ihm durch.

„Oh, natürlich. Alte Angewohnheit."

Mit einem Mal war die Watte weg. Sirius' Kopf fühlte sich auf einmal wie leergefegt an. Er schüttelte den Kopf, um die Benommenheit loszuwerden und starrte die Veela an. Sie war immer noch wunderschön, aber ihre Anziehungskraft schien mit einem Mal auf ein menschliches Maß gesunken zu sein.

Sirius fand zu sich selbst zurück und stand hastig auf, wobei er sicherhaltshalber einen Schritt zurücktrat. Ein unwilliges Zischen von einem der Werwölfe und eine leicht gehobene Augenbraue der Veela verrieten ihm, dass das vermutlich ein Fauxpas war. Wenn John, als der Alphawolf, sich normal mit Jenande unterhielt und ihr auf gleicher Ebene begegnete, mochte das noch angehen, aber Sirius war ein frischgebackener Werwolf, der noch nicht einmal lange im Zwielicht war und in der Hierarchie deutlich weiter unten stand. Aber Sirius hatte sich ohnehin nie an Regeln gehalten, erst recht nicht an die der Höflichkeit_._

„Mrs... Ähm... Ms Jenande, wir brauchen dringend deine Hilfe!" Er sah gar nicht ein, warum er sie siezen sollte. „Du leitest doch den Schmuggelhandel des Zwielichts, nicht wahr? Während mein Patensohn Harry hier trainiert wurden, habe ich ein paar Mal schon einige Gegenstände für dich besorgt." Er hatte sich als Hund in ein paar schwarzmagische Läden geschlichen und sie gestohlen. Es war nicht viel anders gewesen als seine Jagt auf Zeitungen und Essen während seiner Flucht. Allerdings hatte er diese Gegenstände nur an Mittelsmänner weitergegeben und nie mit den Veela direkt zusammengearbeitet, die den Weiterverkauf organisierten. „Mein letzter Lohn steht noch aus. Ich will das Geld nicht – bald brauchen wir sowieso keinen Unterhalt mehr – aber ich brauche etwas anderes."

Jenande sah gelinde gesagt verdutzt aus. Sie war es gewohnt, dass Männer bei ihrem Anblick aus dem Gleichgewicht gerieten und vollkommen umsonst alles taten, was sie wollte. Sie war es auch gewohnt, dass die Männer sie umsorgen und verhätscheln wollten, wenn sie ihren Charme einmal losließ. Nicht gewohnt war sie es, dass jemand in ihr so etwas wie... eine Geschäftspartnerin sah, eine mächtige Frau, der man etwas geben musste, wenn man etwas bekommen wollte. Oder, anders ausgedrückt, der erwartete etwas zurückzubekommen, wenn er etwas gab.

„John hat mir davon erzählt", sagte sie langsam. „Ihr wollt Grindstone. Nun, ich habe natürlich Kontakte, die euch diese Droge beschaffen können. Von ihrer Benutzung rate ich ab, weil sie nicht nur gefährlich ist, sondern auch süchtig macht. Aber sag mir, Canis Majoris, warum bist du bereit, den Preis dafür zu zahlen? John hat sich schon einverstanden erklärt, mir dafür einige magische Gegenstände aus seinem Familienerbe zu verkaufen. Was übrigens mehr ist, als du zu bieten hast."

Überrascht sah Sirius zu dem Werwolf hinüber, der seinem Blick jedoch auswich. Anscheinend hatte er die Bereitschaft der Wölfe, sich füreinander einzusetzen, stark unterschätzt.

„Harry ist mein Patensohn und er ist verschwunden", sagte er dennoch zu Jenande. „Wir brauchen den Stoff, um ihn zu finden, bevor ihm etwas passiert. Das liegt allein in meiner Verantwortung."

„Dieser Harry ist doch ein Vampir, richtig?", fragte die Veela neugierig, „und doch setzt du dich als Werwolf so für ihn ein... und hast sogar dein Rudel überzeugen können! Erstaunlich, wirklich!"

Die Schmuggler unter den Veela arbeiteten mit beiden Rassen zusammen. Die Werwölfe beschafften die Ware, die Vampire kauften sie ihnen ab. Im Grunde profitierten die Veela damit von der Feindschaft zwischen Werwölfen und Vampiren, die niemals freiwillig miteinander Geschäfte machen würden.

Die Veela schob ihre Hand unter die Falten ihrer Toga und zog ein kleines, samtenes Säckchen heraus. Sie warf es Sirius zu, der es überrascht auffing.

„Ich nehme dein Angebot an, Canis Majoris. Mögest du deinen Patensohn wiederfinden."

Mit diesen Worten wandte sich Jenande zum Gehen. Als ihre silbrige Gestalt hinter den Bäumen verschwand, war es, als hätten sich dunkle Wolken vor den Mond geschoben.

„Dann lasst uns jetzt endlich anfangen!", rief Septimus ungeduldig.

Sirius reichte das Säckchen an John weiter. Der nickte ihm zu und breitete den Samt auf dem Boden aus. Auf dem schwarzen Hintergrund blitzten neun kleine weiße Kügelchen wie herausgerissene Zähne.

„Das ist Grindstone", begann der Alphawolf, „die Werwolfdroge. Unter ihrem Einfluss werden wir uns nicht komplett verwandeln, wie zu Vollmond, aber unsere Jagdsinne schärfen sich trotzdem. Dann sind wir so etwas wie menschliche Wölfe und verhalten uns genauso blutrünstig wie zu Vollmond, deswegen ist diese Droge auch so gefährlich.

Unser Biss ist dann zwar nicht anstrengend, aber wir haben viel mehr Kraft, mit denen wir selbst in dieser Gestalt einen Menschen auseinander reißen könnten. Das Rudel gibt uns bei Vollmond eine gewisse Sicherheit und lässt uns unseren Verstand behalten. Unter dem Einfluss von Grindstone ist das nicht mehr ohne weiteres möglich, wenn nicht wenigstens einer einen klaren Kopf behält." John sah Sirius an. „Grindstone weckt animalische Instinkte. Wenn du lediglich als Hund mit uns läufst, werden wir dich als Beute sehen, aber wenn du auch den Geruch der Droge an dir hast, werden wir dich akzeptieren. Da du dich so viel öfter in ein Tier verwandelst als wir, harmonierst du viel mehr mit deiner animalischen Seite, als das jeder Werwolf könnte, denn du tust das ohne jeden Druck. Es ist deswegen wahrscheinlich, dass Grindstone deine Sinne zwar schärft, du aber dennoch die Fähigkeit zu denken behältst. In diesem Fall will ich, dass du uns anführst. Du bringst uns dorthin, wo Luca's Spur aufhört. Sie ist frischer als Harrys und leichter zu verfolgen. Wenn wir ihn finden, liegt es in deiner Verantwortung, uns davon abzuhalten, ihn oder Harry zu töten und uns den Rest der Nacht zu beschäftigen, bis die Wirkung nachlässt. Damit wir dir gehorchen, musst du vorübergehend die Rolle des Alphawolfes übernehmen."  
>„Ich? Der Alphawolf?", wiederholte Sirius baff, „aber wird man nicht erst der Anführer, wenn man den Alten getötet hat?"<p>

„In einem festen Rudel schon", bestätigte John, „aber da wir hier wechselnde Mitglieder haben, reicht ein Kampf aus. Also?"

Sirus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn es Harry hilft..."

„Dann sprich mir nach: 'Ich fordere dich zum Kampf um deine Position als Alphawolf heraus. Das erste Blut soll entscheiden.'"

Sirius tat wie geheißen.

John zückte ein Messer und reichte es dem Ex-Häftling. „Ich nehme die Herausforderung an. - Jetzt schneidest du mich."

„Das ist alles?"

„Willst du mich lieber zerfleischen?"

„Nein, aber... Ich hab mir so etwas immer eindrucksvoller vorgestellt." Sirius fügte John einen kleinen Schnitt auf der Handfläche zu, bis ein dünner roter Faden zu sehen war.

„Und jetzt?"

„Jetzt gehört das Rudel dir. Jedenfalls bis wir morgen früh wieder tauschen."

Sirius konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Cool."

John gab jedem der Wölfe eine Tablette. Trotz seiner großen Reden sah Sirius ein wenig unschlüssig auf das weiße Ding in seiner Hand herab, bevor er sich überwand und es schluckte.

Es dauerte nur ein, zwei Sekunden. Als Sirius das Kribbeln in seinem Magen spürte, begann er vorsorglich mit seiner Verwandlung. Er brauchte länger als gewöhnlich, aber schließlich hockte an seiner Stelle ein riesiger, schwarzer Hund zwischen den Menschen.

Dann kam der Schmerz. Er fuhr Sirius Beine hinauf, juckte in seinen Muskeln und breitete sich in seinem Kopf aus. Etwas Dunkles, Riesiges wollte sich aus seinem Innern erheben und Sirius ließ es nur widerwillig zu. Wie eine Wolke, wie ein schwarzes Tuch entfaltete sich das Gefühl in seinem Inneren – und explodierte. Plötzlich sah Sirius nur noch rot. Er fühlte sich, als hätte er fünf Liter Kaffee intus und wäre voll ausgeschlafen. Ein unheimlicher Adrenalinschub überkam ihn. Plötzlich hatte er so viel Energie! Diese Kraft in ihm, sie musste heraus, sonst würde er platzen!

Hektisch sah Sirius sich um. Die anderen hatten begonnen, sich zu verändern. Vor Schmerz waren sie auf die Knie gesunken, aber jetzt erhoben sie sich, wenn auch ohne davon abzulassen, ihre Finger in die Erde zu krallen. Ihre Rücken krümmten sich unter der einengenden Kleidung, ihre Haare wuchsen um mindestens zehn Zentimeter und ihre Augen huschten wild umher. Sie alle hockten angespannt an Ort und Stelle, aber nur für den Moment. Dann machte einer von ihnen – Sirius glaubte, Septimus zu erkennen – eine hektische Bewegung und sofort stürzten sich die anderen auf ihn. Dankbar, ein Ventil für seine Energie zu finden, folgte Sirius ihnen und bellte dabei freudig. Seine Krallen gruben sich in Körper, seine Zähne in Kleidung. Er zurrte und zerrte halb ernst, halb im Spiel an dem Kopf eines Mannes und überlegte, wie wenig Kraft es doch brauchen würde, ihn ganz abzureißen. Jemand krallte sich auf seinem Rücken fest und zog blutige Striemen über sein Fell. Da kam die Wut dazu. Sirius fuhr knurrend herum und stürzte sich auf den Angreifer. Reißen, beißen, zerfetzen, das war alles, woran er noch denken konnte. Ja, hauchen, schlagen, sich drauf stürzen! Das machte Spaß!

Sirius sprang zur Seite. Ein Luftzug verriet ihm, dass der nächste Wolfsmensch von hinten angreifen würde. Der Geruch von Blut nahm immer mehr zu. Er wirbelte herum und ging dem Halbmensch an die Kehle. Niemand legte sich mit ihm an.

„Awooooooooo!"

Sirius ließ für ein paar Sekunden von seinem Opfer ab. Der hohe, herzzerreißende Ton weckte ihn aus seinem Wahn. Jemand rief nach ihm! Jemand brauchte ihn!

Sirius wusste es einfach, wusste, dass dieser Ruf für ihn bestimmt war.

Er konnte nicht sagen warum oder woher, aber es war so selbstverständlich wie die Luft, die er atmete.

Wer auch immer da nach ihm rief, er gehörte zu ihm und er brauchte ihn.

Seine Nase verriet ihm, dass das Geräusch von Cale kam, der gerade mit Sylvia und Simon kämpfte. Sirius ließ von dem Wolfsmenschen ab, der ihn angegriffen hatte und stürzte auf die Gruppe zu. Noch im Rennen wollte er Cale zurufen, dass er kam. Aber statt Worten oder dem üblichen Bellen kam nur ein lang gezogenes, wütendes Heulen aus seinem Maul.

Die Wölfe fuhren herum. Sylvia und Simon erstarrten mitten in der Bewegung und sahen ihn überrascht, ja schuldbewusst an. Die herannahenden, tapsenden Geräusche seines Angreifers verstummten mit einem Mal und Sirius brauchte sich nicht umzusehen, um zu wissen, dass auch die beiden hinter ihm inne gehalten hatten. Cale befreite sich aus dem Griff der Angreifer und kam auf allen Vieren auf ihn zugerannt. Mit einem Mal verspürte Sirius einen ausgeprägten Wunsch, den Jungen zu beschützen. Gleichzeitig aber wollte er nicht gegen die anderen Wölfe kämpfen. Aber das war auch gar nicht mehr nötig. Sylvia und Simon hatten sich zusammengekrümmt, senkten den Kopf bis zur Erde und streckten die Hände mit den unnatürlich langen Fingernägeln nach vorn. Instinktiv wusste Sirius, was diese unterwürfige Geste zu bedeuten hatte. Sie erkannten ihn als ihren Alphawolf an.

Stolz ließ ihm die Brust schwellen. Noch einmal reckte er die Kehle zum Himmel und stieß ein lautes, bestimmendes Heulen aus. Die Wölfe taten es ihm nach und ihr mächtiges Gebrüll hallte durch den ganzen Wald. Jetzt wollte Sirius nur noch rennen. Er wollte zwischen den Bäumen hindurch rasen, an der Spitze seines Rudels und sie durch die Nacht führen. Er wollte frei und wild sein, so wie damals, als er mit den Rumtreibern gerannt war. Mit Remus und James und Peter.

James.

Harry.

_Harry!_

Abrupt stoppte Sirius in seinem Lauf. Verwirrt kamen die Wölfe hinter ihm zum Stehen und jaulten fragend. Er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass er tatsächlich losgerannt war. Jetzt aber erinnerte er sich endlich wieder an seine Aufgabe. Er musste Harry finden!

Sirius machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und rannte in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. Hechelnd und schnaufend folgten ihm die Wolfsmenschen. Die Bäume flogen nur so an ihnen vorbei, so schnell waren sie. Bald schon hatten sie den Waldrand erreicht. Da es Nacht war, hielt sich niemand auf dem Gelände um das Hauptquartier herum auf. Gut so.

Sirius schnüffelte ein wenig am Boden und führte sein Rudel dann zu dem Gebäude, in dem Luca's Bar lag. An der Hintertür war der Geruch des Vampirs noch deutlich wahrzunehmen. Sirius ließ die Wolfsmenschen eine Weile dort am Boden herumkriechen. Vielleicht hatten einige von ihnen sich an ihre ursprüngliche Aufgabe erinnert, vielleicht nahmen sie auch nur die Witterung des verhassten Blutfeindes auf: dem Vampir.

Sirius stieß ein weiteres Heulen aus. Die Jagd war eröffnet.

**Eins.**

Es war ein verlassenes Wohnhaus. Kahle Wände, brettervernagelte Fenster und abgerissene Tapete. Kaputte Möbel lagen in den Fluren herum und Teile des Treppenhauses waren weggebrochen.

**Zwei.**

Es stank fürchterlich. Der Geruch von Moder, Verwesung und Schimmel mischte sich mit dem von frischem Blut. Kein Lüftchen wehte. Wenn sie sich schnell genug bewegten, würde ihr Geruch ihre Feinde nicht warnen können. Einzig die knarrenden Dielen könnten ein Problem sein. Es war gut, dass sie allesamt leichtfüßig waren und sich darauf verstanden, kein Geräusch zu machen.

**Drei!**

Luca gab das vereinbarte Zeichen und stürmte an der Spitze des kleinen Trupps nach vorn. Als er aufgebrochen war, hatte er sich lediglich die ersten drei Zwielichtigen geschnappt, die ihm über den Weg gelaufen waren. Nun würden sie zu viert gegen eine Übermacht von etwa zwanzig Vampiren kämpfen, aber das spielte keine Rolle. Er selbst traute sich zu, die Hälfte allein zu übernehmen. An seiner Seite waren André und Calis, zwei Stammkunden von ihm, die beide über 500 Jahre Zeit gehabt hatten, Macht anzusammeln. Besonders zählte er hier jedoch auf die Veela, die sich ihnen angeschlossen hatte. Sie ging sowohl im Hauptquartier der Zwielichtigen, als auch in der Botschaft des Ministeriums ein und aus. Ihr Name war Melair und Luca hatte sie aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund mitgenommen.

Die Vampire stießen alle gleichzeitig durch den Boden und in den Keller des verlassenen Hauses. Schutt und Staub regnete mit ihnen herab. Schreie wurden laut, wütend und überrascht. Luca und die beiden Vampire arbeiteten schnell und effizient. Anstatt sich einfach nur ins Getümmel zu stürzen und den Überraschungsmoment zu nutzen, um möglichst viele Feinde auszuschalten, stürzten sie sich gezielt auf die weiblichen Vampire. Das waren gerade mal sechs.

Luca riss der Ersten mit seinen zu Klauen verformten Fingern die Kehle auf, bis ihr Kopf nur noch an ein paar Sehnen baumelte. Eine warme Flüssigkeit tränkte seine Hände und den Umhang, ohne dass er davon in der Dunkelheit viel erkennen konnte. Dies war ein Sicherer Ort. Die Vampire hatten sich nicht zu ihrem Vergnügen hier versammelt, sondern um Schutz vor der Sonne zu suchen, die bald aufgehen würde. So jedenfalls sollte es aussehen.

Luca überließ André und Calis das Feld, als ihn ein vertrauter Geruch in der Nase kitzelte. Sie wollte fliehen!

Luca wirbelte herum und zückte ein Messer. Er konzentrierte sich nur auf Ohren und Nase, ihnen konnte er hier am besten vertrauen. So gelang es ihm, den schlanken Arm einer Frau zu packen. Reflexartig stieß er zu und das Messer landete gezielt in ihrem Hals. In diesem Moment spürte Luca, **w**ie ein paar Hände von hinten nach ihm griffen, um ihn von seinem Opfer wegzuzerren. Die anderen Vampire waren nicht untätig.

„Melair, jetzt!"

Die Veela, die als Einzige oben geblieben war und das Schauspiel verfolgt hatte, sprang nun direkt in die Grube voller kämpfender Vampire hinunter. Ihr langes, eigentlich viel zu auffälliges Kleid flatterte in dem Luftzug um sie herum. Sie streckte die Arme aus und lächelte. Wie ein Engel, der vom Himmel herabstieg.

Obwohl die Veela Luca, André und Canis mit ihrem Charme verschonte, starrte der Meistervampir sie gebannt an. Ein wunderschönes Geschöpf. Anziehend, unschuldig, göttlich. Reihenweise fielen die Männer vor ihr zu Boden. Alle vierundzwanzig feindlichen Vampire gaben sofort jeglichen Widerstand auf, gefangen von ihrem Anblick. Melair stand in der Mitte des Raumes, ihre klaren grünen Augen funkelten amüsiert. Eine Königin.

„Bastard!"

Dieses gekeuchte Wort ließ Luca wieder in die Realität zurückkehren. Die Veela umgab ein magischer Mondschein, der den dunklen Keller in sanftes Licht tauchte. Drei der Frauen lagen mit abgetrenntem Kopf am Boden, eine Dritte war ausgeweidet und lehnte an der Wand. Noch lebte sie, aber Canis, der die vierte Frau festhielt, hatte ein Auge auf sie. Die Letzte wurde von André in Schach gehalten.

Sie hatten das Versteck der Dunklen überrumpelt, ohne selbst auch nur einen einzigen Mann – oder eine Frau – zu verlieren. Der Kampf hatte keine fünf Minuten gedauert.

„Was zum Teufel willst du hier, Luca?", fragte die Frau feindselig. Obwohl ihre Wut offenkundig war, sprach sie vorsichtig, damit die Wunde in ihrem Hals nicht noch weiter aufgerissen wurde.

Luca richtete seinen Blick auf die intensiv glühenden, eisblauen Augen.

„Sariel", sagte er mit unbewegter Miene. „Eine falsche Bewegung und ich trenne dir mit diesem Messer den Kopf ab. Die Klinge ist gerade durchgedrungen, ich wäre wirklich vorsichtig an deiner Stelle."

Sariel rollte nur mit den Augen. „Okay, ich hab's verstanden! Du bist in der überlegenden Position – noch – und ich muss tun, was du sagst. Verrätst du mir jetzt endlich, warum du diesen Zirkus veranstaltest und drei meiner Schwestern getötet hast?"

Luca's Mundwinkel zuckten ein wenig. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu verstellen. Ich weiß, dass die Wunde schmerzt. Selbst Vampire sind dagegen nicht gefeit, auch wenn wir schneller heilen."

Luca stand so dicht bei der Vampirin, dass er ihren Körper zwischen seinem und der Wand gefangen hielt. Sie konnte nirgendwo hin.

„Du weißt, was ich will", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Gib ihn mir zurück, dann verschone ich dich."

„Wovon redest du da eigentlich!"

„Spiel keine Spielchen mit mir! Du warst es, die Harry aus dem Hauptquartier entführt hat."

Sariel starrte ihn an. Eine Sekunde verstrich. Zwei. Drei.

Dann lachte sie los. Ein offenes, wenn auch höhnisches Lachen, dass sofort wieder abbrach und in einem Röcheln endete, als Blut in die Luftröhre gelangte.

„Den Potter-Jungen meinst du?", stieß sie mühsam, aber immer noch mit genügend Spott, hervor, „weit gefehlt, Luca. Wie kommst du auf die hirnrissige Idee, ich könnte ihn entführt haben? Das muss doch wohl ein schlechter Witz sein!"

„Harry kennt die Regeln, er würde nicht so kurz vor Ablauf der Frist einfach abhauen. Glaubst du, ich habe unsere letzte Begegnung vergessen?" Luca, der das Messer in Sariels Kehle noch immer umklammert hielt, drehte es nur ganz wenig in der Wunde, doch die Vampirin schrie schmerzerfüllt auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, sodass ihre schwarzen Haare nur so herumwirbelten.

„Harrys Erzeugerin befindet sich unter deinen Leuten. Nach dem Vampirrecht gehört er ihr und muss jedem ihrer Befehle gehorchen. Es wäre ein Leichtes für sie, ihm zu befehlen, seine eigene Flucht vorzutäuschen und zu dir zu kommen. Also – wo ist er?"

„Du wirst langsam paranoid, Luca", knurrte die Anführerin der Dunklen. „Ich habe den Jungen nicht."

Luca zischte böse und stieß ihr das Messer noch ein wenig weiter ins Fleisch, bis es auf Knochen traf. „Hängst du so wenig an deinem Leben?"

„Weißt du, was dein Problem ist?", fragte Sariel, nunmehr heiser. „Du kannst einfach nicht verlieren. Ist es denn so schwer vorstellbar, dass der Junge es einfach nicht mehr bei euch Weicheiern ausgehalten hat? Vielleicht wollte er echte Macht. Vielleicht war er noch schwächer als du und selbst deine Macht war ihm zu viel. Niemand hält es lange bei dir aus, Luca. Du bist ein Monster, selbst unter den Vampiren. Akzeptier das endlich!"

Für einen kurzen Moment huschten Zweifel über die Augen des Meistervampirs.

„Luca", flüsterte Melair, „ich kann sie nicht mehr lange halten. Es ist schwerer bei Vampiren, als bei Menschen."

Widerstrebend trat Luca einen Schritt von Sariel zurück, hielt ihre Kehle aber immer noch mit einer Hand umklammert. Seine Getreuen sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Zum ersten Mal betrachtete Luca den Raum in Melairs Licht genauer. Wie er es sich gedacht hatte. Dieser Keller war nicht einfach nur ein Schutzbunker vor dem Sonnenlicht. Im Raum verteilt konnte er Tische sehen, viele jetzt natürlich umgestoßen. Eine Menge Papier und Kartenmaterial lag auf dem Boden verstreut. Aus einer Ecke des Zimmers starrten ihn die toten Augen eines Menschen an. Jetzt wusste er auch, woher der Verwesungsgeruch kam. Die Vampire mussten sich einen menschlichen Spender gehalten haben, der irgendwann einfach nicht mehr die Energie hatte, so viele hungrige Vampire zu versorgen. Das war ein Ort, an dem die Dunklen ihre Pläne schmiedeten.

Luca's Blick wanderte weiter auf der Suche nach einem Indiz, dass Sariel vielleicht gelogen hatte. An der gegenüberliegenden Wand hing eine Pinnwand mit einer Landkarte, an der zahlreiche verschiedenfarbige Stecknadeln gepinnt waren.

Luca gab Canis ein Zeichen, der daraufhin sein Messer in die Kehle seiner Vampirin rammte und es über ihre Brust bis hinunter zum Bauch zog. Die Frau schrie wie am Spieß, als Canis sie der Länge nach aufschlitzte und ihre Eingeweide in einem blutigen Knäuel hervorquollen. Aber ihr Kopf saß noch auf ihren Schultern. Die Verletzungen würden sie vorübergehend außer Gefecht setzen, sie aber nicht töten.

Canis kam herüber und übernahm Luca's Position, hielt Sariel fest, damit er sich die Karte ansehen konnte. Der Anführerin durfte nichts passieren, nicht nur, weil sie nützliche Informationen hatte, sondern auch, weil sie als Geisel gegen die männlichen Blutsauger dienen konnte, wenn Melair sie nicht mehr halten konnte. Die Schwarzhaarige hatte einmal kurz gezischt, als Canis ihre Vampirschwester aufgeschlitzt hatte, aber ansonsten ließ sie durch nichts erkennen, dass deren Schmerzen sie berührten. Sie beobachtete Luca mit wachen Augen, als dieser zu der Karte trat. Sie zeigte das Gebiet nördlich von Griechenland. Zuerst dachte er, es ginge um Rumänien, das Ursprungsland des Vampirismus. Dort sah er zahlreiche rote Nadeln, die verschiedene Orte markierten. Vielmehr Punkt sah er jedoch im nahe gelegenen Albanien.

Luca war einer der wenigen alten Vampire, die den Bezug zur Gesellschaft und zur Menschheit nicht verloren hatten. Obwohl er im Hauptquartier eher zurückgezogen lebte und schon seit Jahren nicht mehr unter Menschen gewandelt war, ohne auf der Jagd zu sein oder eine andere Verpflichtung erfüllen zu müssen, war er immer auf dem neusten Stand der Ereignisse. In seiner Bar kam ihm so ziemliches jedes Gerücht zu Ohren und so wusste er auch, was sich laut vieler Zauberer in Albanien verbarg. Was – oder vielmehr _wer_.

Mit einem wütenden Aufschrei fuhr Luca herum und starrte Sariel aus zornfunkelnden Augen an.

„Nein, das hast du _nicht_ getan!", brüllte er, jegliche Fassung verlierend, „du hast nicht wirklich nach dem Dunklen Lord gesucht!"

Sariel lächelte nur Unheil verkündend. „Gesucht...?"

Luca wandte sich erschrocken noch einmal zu der Schautafel um. In Albanien häuften sich gelbe Punkte zwischen den roten. Aber, da am äußeren Rand, blinkte eine einzige, grüne Nadel.

„Du kommst wie immer zu spät, Luca", flüsterte Sariel mit Genugtuung.

Die Kraft seiner Wut wich so plötzlich aus dem Meistervampir, wie sie gekommen war. Auf einmal wirkte er erschöpft.

„Aber... _warum_?", stieß er hervor, „das wird Krieg geben, Sariel, das weißt du! Hunderte werden sterben."

Sariel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Hunderte von Menschen. Was gehen uns die schon an?"

Luca schnaubte verächtlich, doch Sariel lehnte sich vor, ohne auf Canis' warnendes Knurren zu reagieren. Eindringlich sah sie Luca in die Augen. „Überleg doch mal! Der Dunkle Lord ist auf der Seite der Vampire. Das Ministerium ist schwach und versucht schon seit Jahren, uns zu vernichten. Nur durch ihn können wir jetzt noch Gleichberechtigung erhalten, nur durch einen kompletten Umsturz! Was hält _dich_ schon bei den Menschen? Alle deine Freunde sind durch und durch magisch. Mit der schwachen Rasse gibst doch auch du dich nicht ab. Denk nur daran, was sie dir genommen haben! Das kannst du alles zurückbekommen. Du kannst sogar diesen Jungen behalten, an dem du so sehr hängst. Der Dunkle Lord wird begeistert sein, wenn sich das Symbol der Lichtseite ihm unterwirft."

Ein Ausdruck purer Verachtung trat auf Luca's Gesicht. „Die Sariel, die ich einst kannte, hätte sich mit Händen und Füßen dagegen gesträubt, sich irgendeinem dahergelaufenen Zauberer zu unterwerfen."

„Was heißt schon unterwerfen? Es ist ein vorübergehendes Bündnis. Der Dunkle Lord zieht die Massen mit sich. Durch ihn können wir die Regierung stürzen – aber danach brauchen wir ihn nicht mehr. Er ist der Kopf, ohne ihn sind seine Todesser nichts mehr. Ihn zu töten wird dann eine Leichtigkeit."

Ihre Stimme wurde sanfter, als sie flüsterte: „Du bist über sechstausend Jahre alt, Luca. Was kümmert dich so ein kleiner Krieg? Was kümmert dich diese Ära? Du hast nichts zu verlieren, aber viel zu gewinnen. Komm zu mir, Luca. Es kann wieder so sein wie früher. Wir beide, zusammen."

Luca trat langsam auf sie zu. Zögernd, angespannt.

„Ja, Luca. Wir beide waren doch so ein gutes Team. Wir waren so glücklich. Schließ dich mir an!"

Der Meistervampir zog ein zweites Messer und ließ es locker in seiner Hand herumwirbeln. Sariels Miene verfinsterte sich.

„Das ist nicht, was du willst", antwortete er ihr. „Du verachtest mich."

Noch einmal lachte Sariel, hell diesmal, ein wunderschönes, melodisches Lachen. „Hast du das etwa jemals wirklich geglaubt, Luca? Du bist der mächtigste Vampir in ganz England. Ich verstehe nicht, warum du diese Macht nicht nutzen willst, aber allein für ihr Vorhandensein habe ich dich immer respektiert."

„Dann wird es dich freuen, keinen unwürdigen Tod gestorben zu sein", sagte Luca und schob Canis beiseite, um seinerseits Hand an die Klinge an ihrem Hals zu legen.

Für einen Moment huschte ein Schatten über ihre Augen.

„Du kannst mich nicht töten", flüsterte sie, vorsichtiger diesmal. „Das wirst du nie können. Du liebst mich, Luca, dagegen kannst du nichts tun."

„Ich liebe eine Frau, die vor fast dreihundert Jahren gestorben ist", antwortete er emotionslos.

Da verzerrte sich das Gesicht der wunderschönen Vampirin und wurde zu einer Grimasse des Zorns und der Verachtung.

„Dann tu's doch, du Monster!", schrie sie ihn an. „Tus's doch, wenn du es kannst! Stoß schon zu, worauf wartest du?" Und als er sich immer noch nicht rührte: „Du bist so schwach, Luca, so unglaublich schwach! Deine Gefühle haben dich weich gekocht. Du warst damals nicht bereit, mich zu erlösen und heute bist du nicht bereit, dich selbst zu erlösen. Du wirst auf ewig in deinen Seelenqualen gefangen sein. Ein Teufelskreis, dem du nicht entkommen kannst, solange du das Böse in dir verleumdest. Du bist ein Vampir, verdammt! Verhalt dich endlich mal wie einer!"

„Wir scheinen höchst unterschiedliche Vorstellungen davon zu haben, wie sich ein Vampir verhalten sollte", knurrte er.

„Luca..."

Nur dieses eine, geflüsterte Wort warnte ihn.

Luca fuhr gerade noch rechtzeitig herum, um zu sehen, wie Melair die Augen verdrehte und in sich zusammensackte. Die lange Aufrechterhaltung ihrer Magie hatte sie zu viel Kraft gekostet. Noch bevor sie auf dem Boden aufschlug, regten sich vierundzwanzig mordlüsterne Vampire und erwachten aus ihrer Trance.

„_Nicht Harry, nein, nimm mich!"_

„_Geh aus dem Weg, du dummes Mädchen!"_

„_Nicht Harry, nicht Harry... Töte mich, aber nicht Harry!"_

„_So alleine hier? Du solltest vorsichtig sein. Hier treiben sich eine Menge dunkler Gestalten herum._

„_Äh, danke für den Tipp, aber ich muss jetzt wirklich-"_

„_Du willst doch nicht etwa schon gehen? Es ist mitten in der Nacht. Willst du nicht lieber mit uns kommen?"_

„_Ich will wirklich nicht-"_

„_Lass den Scheiß, Jake. Ich hab Hunger. Lass es uns jetzt tun!"_

„_Unschuldig, ja, ich bin unschuldig... Unschuldig, ich war's nicht... ich bin unschuldig... Peter war´s... nicht ich... unschuldig..."_

„_Du musst mir mit Sirius helfen, der hat zu viel getrunken. Lass ihn uns ins Hauptquartier bringen, bevor der Mond sich lichtet!"_

„_Ich nehm ihn schon, beobachte du den Mond und sieh zu, dass uns niemand folgt."_

„_Remus..."_

_Awooooooooooooooooo!_

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und rannte weiter. Doch immer wieder blitzten die Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge auf, diese schrecklichen Bilder. Er konnte sich an kein glückliches Ereignis erinnern, fühlte sich zu schwach, um einen Patronus herauf zu beschwören. Aber das hätte er ohnehin nicht gedurft, wenn er seine Postion nicht preisgeben wollte. Er musste es aushalten.

Sirius hatte Recht behalten, solange er sich in seiner Animagus-Gestalt befand, war es erträglich. Mit mächtigen Sprüngen rannte der schwarze Löwe den nächtlichen Weg entlang, hoch zum Schloss. Ein grüngeschuppter, geschmeidiger Leib hatte sich um den Seinen geschlungen, ein zweiter um seinen Hals.

Die Schlangen beklagten sich nicht über den Hauch der Kälte, den die Dementoren aussandten.

Dann endlich hatte er die Sicherheitssperre umgangen und flüchtete sich in den Schatten des Verbotenen Waldes. Hier endlich verwandelte er sich zurück.

"_Wassss ist los? Brauchssst du eine Pause?",_ fragte Gomorrha zischelnd._  
>Nein, aber ich setze euch hier ab",<em> erwiderte Harry_. „Von nun an gehe ich allein weiter."_

„_Was!", protestierte Sodom. „Nein, wir kommen natürlich mit!"_

„_Nein, ihr könnt nicht mitkommen! Ihr bleibt im Wald, das habt ihr mich versprochen! Sonst hätte ich euch überhaupt nicht mitgenommen."_

„_Aber Harry! Wasss, wenn er dich angreift?"_

„_Genau! Wir haben dich schon einmal im Sssstich gelasssen, dassss machen wir nicht noch einmal. Darauf kannsst du dich verlasssen!"_

„_Jetzt hört ihr mir mal genau zu. Ein allein umherstreunender Kater fällt ja wohl im Schloss viel weniger auf, als ein Kater mit zwei Schlangen im Schlepptau! Gegen wen wollt ihr mich denn verteidigen? Euer Gift ist tödlich."_

„_Wir sssind doch deine Waffen! Der Zauberer hat doch keinen Ssstab, oder? Da wird er ssich so auf dich stürzen."_

„_Dann brauchssst du eine Nahkampfwaffe und die sssind wir."_

Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „_Ich habe nicht vor, mich dort als Mensch sehen zu lassen."_

„_Alsss Vampir, meinst du wohl."_

„_Äh... ja..." _Natürlich, als Vampir. Etwas anderes würde nie wieder möglich sein.

„_Warum bissst du auch abgehauen? Wir wären noch mindessstens vier Tage sssicher gewessen. Du hattessst doch versprochen, drei Monate da zzzu bleiben."_

„_Sie haben mir alles beigebracht, was ich wissen muss. Auf die paar Tage kommt es nicht an. Ich brauchte diesen Vorsprung, damit Sirius mir nicht folgen kann."_

„_Er könnte apparieren."_

„_Das wird er nicht riskieren. Nicht mit den Hundertschaften an Dementoren hier überall."_

„_Wasss sssoll ssso schlimm an denen sssein?"_

„_Ihr seid Tiere, ihr spürt das nicht so sehr, aber für Menschen ist es ziemlich heftig. Naja, und ihr habt ja auch kaum schlechte Erinnerungen, glaub ich."_

Harry musste noch weitere zehn Minuten auf seine Basilisken einreden, bis sie endlich versprachen, im Wald auf ihn zu warten, bis er wieder zurückkehrte.

„_Ach ja – und falls ihr irgendwelche übergroßen Spinnen hier seht, grüßt sie schön von mir!", _meinte er noch schelmisch, bevor er begann, sich zu verwandeln.

Die zunächst große Gestalt des zottigen Löwen schrumpfte immer weiter, bis ein, zugegeben recht stattlicher, schwarzer Kater auf dem Laubboden hockte.

Harry funkelte die beiden Schlangen noch einmal warnend an, dann wandte er sich um und trottete langsam auf das Schloss zu.

Beim Anblick der hohen Türme, des vertrauten Eingangstores und des Quidditch-Feldes schlug sein Herz höher. Hier war er zwei Jahre lang zu Hause gewesen. Jedenfalls mehr zu Hause, als er es jemals bei den Dursleys war. Dort oben waren irgendwo Ron und Hermine.

Aber deswegen war Harry nicht hier.


	10. Hetzjagt

**10. Hetzjagd**

Unter den Vampiren brach die Hölle los. Drei der Blutsauger stürzten sich gleichzeitig auf Luca, der gezwungen war, Sariel loszulassen, um beide Hände frei zu haben. Die Vampirin stolperte zur Seite und zog sich das Messer aus der Kehle. Calis wollte sie aufhalten, doch ein Vampir hatte ihn bereits von hinten angesprungen und riss an seinem Kopf. André sah sich plötzlich sechs Vampiren gleichzeitig gegenüber. Er sprang in die Höhe und krallte sich an das Loch in der Kellerdecke fest. Doch anstatt zu fliehen, ließ er sich wieder hinunter in die Mitte des Raumes fallen. Dort wurde Melair gerade von zwei wütenden Vampiren zerfleischt. Als Veela konnte ihr das Vampirgift nichts ausmachen, aber sterblich war sie trotzdem. André zückte ein Feuerzeug und setzte die Blutsauger in Brand, sodass sie aufkreischten und zurückwichen. Einen Moment später wurde ihnen einer ihrer Kameraden entgegengeschleudert. Der Körper traf sie hart, warf sie zurück und fing ebenfalls Feuer. Luca packte auch den zweiten Vampir, der sich auf ihn gestürzt hatte, an der Kehle und warf ihn zu dem Haufen. Dann riss er Calis einen seiner Gegner vom Rücken, ohne darauf zu achten, dass ein Weiterer bereits mit dem Messer auf seinen Nacken einstach. Luca zog seinen Zauberstab.

„Avada Kedavra!", rief er zornentbrannt. Ein grüner Lichtblitz schoss quer durch den Raum und erledigte einen Messerwerfer, der auf André gezielt hatte. Gleich darauf duckte er sich selbst unter einem Fluch hindurch. Sariel besaß anscheinend ebenfalls einen illegalen Zauberstab. Sie bleckte die Zähne. Ihre Wunde begann bereits zu verheilen.

Der ganze Raum war erfüllt von blitzenden Messerklingen, umherfliegenden Flüchen und aufspritzendem Blut. Luca, Calis und André zogen sich immer mehr in die Mitte des Raumes zu Melair zurück. Der Fluchtweg nach oben war ihnen jedoch versperrt. Auch von dort oben warfen ihnen Sariels Verbündete Messer entgegen. Die Lage schien aussichtslos.

„Ergebe dich, Luca!", rief Sariel ihm zu, den Zauberstab erhoben, „unterwirf dich mir und schließe dich meinem Plan an, dann lasse ich dich am Leben."

„Törichtes Weib", knurrte Luca. „Glaubst du im Ernst, ich wäre ohne Verstärkung hier aufgekreuzt?"

Seine beiden Verbündeten warfen ihm aus dem Augenwinkel überraschte Blicke zu. Die kurzen Zweifel, die über Sariels Miene gehuscht waren, verschwanden sofort wieder, als sie das sah.

„Du bluffst", meinte sie überzeugt. „Wer würde dir schon helfen?"

In genau diesem Moment ertönten Schreie von oben.

Die Vampire, die den Ausgang bewacht hatten, riefen ihrer Anführerin undeutliche Warnrufe zu, die in lautem Poltern, hohem Kreischen und dem Geräusch von splitterndem Holz untergingen.

Sariel sah von Luca zu dem Loch in der Decke und wieder zu Luca zurück. Irgendjemand, oder irgendetwas, hatte ihre Vampire durch die Öffnung gezerrt und richtete sie übel zu.

Ein erneutes Splittern – dann plötzlich brach ein weiterer Teil der Decke mit lautem Getöse ein und in einem Wirbel aus schwarzen Haaren sprang ein riesenhaftes Ungetüm in den Raum hinunter. Es war allein auf allen Vieren schon fast zwei Meter groß, mit zottigem, blutverkrustetem Fell, riesigen Tatzen und einem geifernden Maul, das jeden weißen Hai vor Neid noch blasser hätte werden lassen. Seine stahlgrauen Augen glühten wild, als er den Kopf herumwarf und zum Sprung ansetzte.

Doch die Vampire waren schneller. Fünf von ihnen stürzten sich gleichzeitig auf die Bestie, krallten sich mit ihren zu Klauen verformten Fingern in seinen Rücken und verbissen sich in seiner Kehle. Sariel hob den Zauberstab, zögerte jedoch, den tödlichen Fluch loszulassen, weil die Gefahr bestand, die eigenen Leute zu treffen.

Doch der riesige schwarze Hund, Wolf, Bär, was es auch sein mochte, schüttelte sich nur einmal und die Vampire wurden von ihm fortgeschleudert. Mit wildem Knurren stürzte er sich auf den Blutsauger, der ihm am Nächsten stand und biss ihm glatt den Kopf ab.

Luca nutzte die Ablenkung und gab seinen Leuten Handzeichen. Die Vampire packten Melair an Armen und Beinen und trugen sie zu einer Ecke hinüber, von der aus sie sich besser verteidigen konnten.

Jetzt ließen sich noch mehr Gestalten durch das Loch hinunterfallen. Ihre Menschlichkeit war erst auf den zweiten Blick zu erkennen: Ihr wilder, blutrünstiger Blick erinnerte eher an Tiere, sie liefen auf allen Vieren und stießen knurrende Laute aus. Ihre Fingernägel glichen scharfen Krallen, die, wie sie bald bewiesen, auch Vampirfleisch zerfetzen konnten. Die Werwölfe, denn nichts anderes konnten sie sein, stürzten sich auf die Vampire, rissen sie auseinander oder trieben sie in die Flucht. Doch besonders die riesige Bestie bot den Vampiren eine breite Angriffsfläche. Auf ihn stürzten sich die meisten Feinde und das Untier biss und schlug um sich. Da jedoch zielte Sariel nochmals mit dem Zauberstab auf den Werwolf und diesmal schien sie keine Rücksicht auf ihre eigenen Leute nehmen zu wollen.

„Avadra Kedavra!", rief sie aus und ein grüner Blitz schoss auf das Biest zu. Licht explodierte, als es auf den Körper traf. Die Werwölfe jaulten auf und stürzten sich wütend auf Sariel. Der große Schwarze jedoch warf den Kopf herum und fletschte wütend die Zähne. Zwischen seinen Tatzen lag der zusammengekrümmte Körper eines offensichtlich toten Werwolfs.

Luca wusste, dass draußen kein Vollmond war. Er wusste aber auch, dass es spezielle Drogen gab, mit denen Werwölfe auch außerhalb dieser besonderen Nächte übermenschliche Kräfte entwickelten. In diesem Zustand waren sie unberechenbar und nicht wirklich in der Lage, Freund und Feind zu unterscheiden. Deswegen bedeutete er seinen Kameraden, ganz leise zu sein und bloß keine hektischen Bewegungen zu machen.

„Wir waren die ganze Zeit mit dir zusammen", flüsterte Calis dem Meistervampir zu. „Du hast nach keiner Unterstützung geschickt. Woher wusstest du, dass sie kommen?"

Luca beobachtete mit einer Mischung aus Enttäuschung und Genugtuung, wie Sariel den Rückzug befahl und alle Vampire, die noch stehen konnten, nach und nach aus dem Keller flüchteten.

„Ich habe es nicht gewusst", antwortete er Calis dann leise. „Das war ein Bluff."

Der Letzte von Sariels Vampiren war soeben aus dem Keller geflüchtet. André wollte ihnen bereits nach, doch Luca streckte die Hand aus und hielt ihn zurück.

„Wir müssen los!", sagte der jüngere Vampir eindringlich, „Melairs Wunden sind wirklich tief, und, ohne dir zu nahe treten zu wollen, du siehst auch nicht gerade gut aus."

Das wusste Luca selber. Seine rechte Schulter war vollkommen zerfetzt und er hatte zahlreiche Bisswunden an Armen und Rücken. Doch er war ein jahrtausend alter Vampir und spürte Schmerz nicht mehr in dem Ausmaß, wie seine Gefährten.

Es waren die Werwölfe, um die er sich Sorgen machte. Jetzt, wo sie nicht mehr angegriffen wurden, postierten sich die Wolfsmenschen nah um das große Ungetüm herum. Dieser Alphawolf konnte kein normaler Werwolf sein. Egal welche Drogen sie genommen hatten, außerhalb des Vollmondes konnten sie sich nicht derart verwandeln. Es gab nur einen, der dazu vielleicht in der Lage wäre...

Knurrend und zähnefletschend bedrohten die Menschen die Vampire und kamen immer näher. Aber etwas hielt sie noch zurück, etwas ließ sie zögern, ihre Blutfeinde anzuspringen. In dem wilden Kampf hätten sie keine Skrupel gehabt, einfach jeden Vampir abzuschlachten. Doch jetzt war ihr Blutdurst gesättigt und obwohl auch Luca und seine Gefährten angespannt waren, griffen sie nicht an. Ihr Wolfsanführer aber bewegte sich nicht und starrte die Vampire nur an, als versuchte er krampfhaft, sich an etwas zu erinnern. Das Zeichen zum Angriff blieb aus, doch solange er auch Keines setzte, dass ihnen diesen verbot, war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis einer der Wolfsmenschen zuschnappen würde. Dann würde auch die Anderen nichts mehr aufhalten.

Luca hob langsam die Hand. Sofort zischten und knurrten die halb verwandelten Menschen, aber der Vampir achtete darauf, die Bewegung ganz sacht und fließend zu vollführen.

„Sirius", sagte er leise. „Sirius Black."

Entgegen der Mythen der Muggel hatten Namen keine wirkliche magische Kraft. Sie waren nicht in der Lage, den Wahnsinn eines Werwolfs zu durchdringen. Aber vielleicht würde Sirius den Seinen trotzdem erkennen.

Ganz langsam, vorsichtig und höchst misstrauisch kam das große Ungetüm heran. Es tapste zaghaft über den mit Blut besudelten Boden. Luca hörte, wie seine Gefährten den Atem anhielten, aber er bemühte sich, den Seinen ganz regelmäßig zu halten. Die Wolfsmenschen zogen sich im selben Maße und mit derselben Langsamkeit zurück, mit der Sirius näher kam. Er streckte den schuppigen Kopf nach vorne und wie ein Hund, der seinen Herrn erkennt, schnüffelte er ganz leicht an der ihm dargebotenen Hand.

„Harry", flüsterte Luca, „du suchst Harry Potter."

Erkenntnis flammte in den stahlgrauen Augen auf. Der monströse Hund zog sich zurück und Luca konnte wie in Zeitraffer beobachten, wie das riesige Ungetüm schrumpfte, bis es nur noch die Größe eines jungen Braunbären hatte. Endlich ließ sich wieder ein Hauch von Menschlichkeit in seinen wilden Augen erkennen.

„Wo ist er?", schien sein stummer Blick ihn zu fragen.

Doch Luca hatte keine Antwort für ihn.

Die Sonne kroch langsam über den Horizont. Es wurde Tag, aber Harry kümmerte sich nicht darum. In seiner Animagus-Gestalt konnte das Sonnenlicht ihm nichts anhaben. Ein äußerst angenehmer Nebeneffekt, wie er fand. Auf leisen Pfoten schlich er zum Schloss Hogwarts hinüber. Pünktlich um sechs Uhr wurden die Tore geöffnet und der schwarze Kater verschwand hinter ihnen.

Trotz des morgendlichen Trubels, als alle zum Frühstück in die Große Halle strömten – oder vielleicht auch gerade deswegen – achtete niemand auf den Kater. Katzen waren hier vollkommen gewöhnlich, wenn sie auch meist in den Schlafsälen gehalten wurden.

Hogwarts! Alles hier erinnerte Harry an seine Schulzeit. Die Düfte, die aus der großen Halle herausströmten waren köstlich, auch wenn er jetzt andere Kost gewohnt war. Aber die vielen Rüstungen, der glatte Stein der Wände, die bewegten Bilder, all das ließ eine große Sehnsucht in ihm aufkommen.

Und dann wurde er angegriffen.

Irgendetwas stieß heftig gegen seinen Rücken und Harry fauchte auf. Er sprang zur Seite, die Krallen ausgefahren und bereit, auf die Größe eines Löwen anzuschwellen. Dann bemerkte er, dass der Angreifer Neville war. Der plumpe Junge war über den Kater gestolpert. Nicht aber etwa, weil er nicht aufgepasst hatte. Nein, hier kam noch ein zweiter Grund hinzu: Neville befand sich auf einer panischen Flucht vor Crabbe und Goyle. Malfoys gorillaartige Leibwächter kamen grinsend und mit knackenden Knöcheln auf den am Boden liegenden Gryffindor zu. Es sah überhaupt nicht gut aus.

Crabbe lachte dumm und hob den Fuß, um Neville zu treten. Aber da war Harry schon zur Stelle. Ohne lange zu überlegen, sprang er vor. Mit allen vier Pfoten und dem Maul gleichzeitig krallte und verbiss er sich in Crabbes Fuß. In seiner momentanen Animagus-Form waren seine Zähne ungefährlich, aber Harry konnte auch einzelne Teile seiner Gestalt auf Löwengröße verändern und so ließ er seine Zähne und Krallen absichtlich etwas wachsen, damit sie sich dem Slytherin extra schmerzhaft ins Fleisch bohrten.  
>Crabbe heulte auf und begann, auf einem Bein umherzuhüpfen. Er schwenkte seinen Fuß hin und her, um Harry loszuwerden. Dadurch misslangen Goyles Versuche, den Kater vom Fuß seines Freundes zu reißen und die Beiden stolperten und stürzten übereinander.<p>

Neville guckte erst einmal ziemlich blöd aus der Wäsche. Schließlich aber ergriff er die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und machte sich aus dem Staub. Harry ließ Crabbes Fuß los und sprang stattdessen Goyle ins Gesicht. Keiner der beiden Gorillas kam auf die Idee, seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen. Inzwischen waren einige Schüler stehen geblieben, um dem Schauspiel beizuwohnen. Niemand machte Anstalten, den Slytherins zu helfen. Im Gegenteil, Einige feuerten den Kater sogar an.

Als Harry sicher war, dass Neville außer Reichweite war, ließ er von den Beiden ab. Es hatte ihm großes Vergnügen bereitet, den beiden Dummköpfen einmal zu zeigen, was er von ihnen hielt.

Die Schülermenge machte ihm bereitwillig Platz, als er von seinen Opfern abgelassen hatte.

Zehn Minuten stand Harry vor dem nächsten Problem. Er wusste das Passwort nicht. Da war auch niemand, der ihn einlassen konnte. Schließlich war Unterricht und der Gemeinschaftsraum leer.

„Was guckst du so?", fragte die Fette Dame unhöflich. Ihr ging der eindringliche Blick aus den grünen Katzenaugen wohl auf die Nerven.

Harry trollte sich missmutig. Es wäre perfekt gewesen, den Gemeinschaftsraum zu durchsuchen, während alle weg waren. Jetzt musste er doch warten.

Dazu verkroch sich der Kater in einer Nische hinter einer Rüstung, von der aus er das Porträt der Fetten Dame gut im Blick hatte. Er musste nicht lange warten.

Schon bald kam Neville den Gang entlang gestolpert.

„Äh, ich... Ich muss rein!", keuchte er atemlos, als er bei der Fetten Dame angekommen war.

„Passwort?", fragte die nur hochnäsig.

Neville begann noch stärker zu schwitzen. „Äh... Kürbissaft?"

„Falsch."

„Löwenherz?"

„Wieder falsch."

„Knallrümpfiger Kröter?"

„Das war letzte Woche."

„Aber ich muss wirklich dringend rein! Ich hab mein Zaubertränkebuch vergessen und wenn ich heute bei Snape durchfalle, macht er Krötensuppe aus Trevor!"

Die Fette Dame rümpfte hochmütig die Nase und schwang dann zur Seite auf.

„Danke!", sagte Neville erleichtert.

„Idiot", meinte die Fette Dame. „Krötensuppe war das Passwort, nur deshalb lass ich dich ein!"

Harry packte die Gelegenheit beim Schopf und trat laut mauzend aus seinem Versteck.

„Oh, da bist du ja wieder", begrüßte ihn Neville, als hätte er einen alten Freund wieder getroffen, was ja gar nicht mal so falsch war.

Der pummelige Junge bückte sich und streichelte Harry ein paar Mal, der sich das notgedrungen gefallen lassen musste.

„Na, wo ist denn dein Herrchen?"

„Soll ich hier etwa den ganzen Tag so offen rumhängen?", schnauzte die Fette Dame.

Neville beeilte sich, durch das Porträtloch zu kommen und Harry sprang ihm eilig hinterher. Im Gemeinschaftsraum angekommen, suchte Neville verzweifelt nach seinem Zaubertrankbuch und Harry legte sich vor den Kamin, um möglichst katzenhaft auszusehen. Seine Anspannung stieg immer weiter, bis sein Schulkamerad endlich das Gesuchte fand und wieder durch das Porträt verschwand.

Sofort sprang Harry auf und wollte zu den Schlafsälen hochstürmen, da hörte er ein lautes Fauchen. Da kam die hässlichste Katze, die er jemals gesehen hatte auf ihn zu. Sie war rostbraun und hatte ein Gesicht, als wäre sie damit geradewegs gegen eine Mauer gelaufen. Außerdem stimmte etwas mit ihren Beinen nicht, die waren total schief und krumm.

Die Katze fauchte noch einmal und fuhr die Krallen aus. Harry stellte wachsam die Ohren auf. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.

Fauchend kam das Vieh auf ihn zu. Harry wuchs um gut zehn Zentimeter und stieß ebenfalls ein Fauchen aus, dass einem Miniaturbrüllen gleich kam. Sofort stoppte die Katze und starrte ihn aus großen, gelben Augen an. Harry hatte das Gefühl, eine Geste des Friedens wäre angebracht. Also setzte er sich auf seine vier Buchstaben und sah der Katze ganz ruhig entgegen. Tatsächlich kam sie nun langsam herangeschlichen. Ihr Schwanz zuckte auf und ab und sie begann ihn langsam zu umkreisen. Schließlich stieß sie ein lautes Schnurren aus und drückte sich an ihn.

Das war Harry dann doch zu viel. Er stand auf, schüttelte sich und hob stolz den Kopf. Die Katze schnurrte wieder.

Nun, wenigstens würde sie ihn nicht angreifen, also wandte Harry sich ab und rannte rasch die Treppen zum Jungenschlafsaal hinauf. Für eine liebestolle Katze hatte er jetzt wirklich nicht die Zeit.

Harry streckte schnuppernd seine Nase in die Luft. Ja! Langsam schlich er zu einem der Betten hinüber. Die Katze war ihm neugierig gefolgt. Harry konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Da lag Krätze, tief schlafend in einem kleinen Käfig. Krätze – Peter. Der seine Eltern verraten hatte.

Wut stieg in Harry auf, doch er konnte sie zügeln. Er durfte Peter nichts antun. Er brauchte ihn als Beweis, um Sirius zu entlasten. Wie aber sollte er ihn mitnehmen? Peter könnte sich verwandeln und den Käfig sprengen, um zu flüchten. Er brauchte etwas, das... genau!

In Windeseile flitzte Harry die Treppe wieder hinunter und wollte zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinauf. Doch kaum hatte er eine Pfote auf die Treppe gesetzt, da klappten die Stufen einfach um und wurden zu einer steilen Rutsche, die ein Hinaufkommen unmöglich machten. Frustriert blieb Harry sitzen. Die Katze war wieder an seiner Seite und schnurrte fragend.

Da kam Harry eine Idee. Warum eigentlich nicht?

Er lief zu den Fenstern hinüber, packte einen Vorhang mit dem Maul und zog ihn zu, bis das Sonnenlicht nur noch gedämpft und damit ungefährlich hindurch drang. Dann verwandelte er sich zurück.

Die Katze fauchte und machte einen Satz zurück.

„Ruhig, ganz ruhig", sagte Harry beschwichtigend. Mit erhobenen Händen hockte er sich nieder. „Ich bin's, ja? Der Kater. Ich brauche deine Hilfe."

Die Katze sah ihn groß an.

„Du musst für mich dort hoch", sagte er und deutete auf den Mädchenschlafsaal der Drittklässler. Ein wenig kam er sich albern vor, zu einer Katze zu sprechen, aber es war die leichteste Lösung. „Da schläft meine Freundin, Hermine. In ihrem Koffer ist ein leeres Marmeladenglas – das brauche ich."

In dem Marmeladenglas bewahrte Hermine ihre tragbaren Feuer auf. Das Glas, so hatte sie ihm in seinem ersten Jahr einmal erzählt, war unzerstörbar. Peter würde es darin zwar recht eng haben, aber er wäre auf jeden Fall gefangen.

Die Katze schien ihn zu verstehen. Harry war trotzdem überrascht, als sie sich unverzüglich umwandte und zum Mädchenschlafsaal hinaufrannte. Noch verwirrter war er allerdings, als sie ihm tatsächlich das Gewünschte brachte. Seltsames Tier. Seltsam, aber intelligent.

„Danke", flüsterte er und streichelte die Katze einmal. Dann wandte er sich um und ging wieder hoch zum Jungenschlafsaal.

Vorsichtig und darauf bedacht, kein Geräusch zu machen, öffnete er den Käfig der Ratte, die, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, um einiges gealtert zu sein schien. Dann packte er blitzschnell und ohne Vorwarnung zu.

Krätze erwachte und quiekte herzzerreißend, als Harry ihn an seinem langen, kahlen Schwanz hochhob und rücksichtslos in das viel zu enge Marmeladenglas stopfte. Schnell den Deckel drauf – geschafft.

Harry hob das Glas vor sein Gesicht.

„Hallo Peter", flüsterte er dann und glaubte zu sehen, wie sich die Augen der Ratte panisch weiteten.

„Du hast Glück, dass ich komme, um dich zu holen, und nicht Sirius. Er hat mir alles erzählt, weißt du? Und jetzt wird es Zeit, dass auch der Rest der Welt die Wahrheit erfährt."

Sirius stolperte zurück, als der Portschüssel ihn ausspuckte. Beinahe hätte er dabei die Trage losgelassen, fing sich aber noch rechtzeitig. Irritiert sah er sich um. Sie waren im Wald gelandet, nicht allzu fern vom Hauptquartier entfernt.

„Warum hast du uns nicht direkt hineingebracht?", fragte er Luca aufgebracht. Die Veela musste dringend verarztet werden. Ebenso Simon, den der Vampirangriff schwer erwischt hatte. Zwar war keiner seiner Werwölfe ohne Verletzungen davongekommen, aber ihre Wunden würden heilen. Seine Werwölfe... Sirius schluckte und sah auf den Körper herab, der auf der Trage lag.

Luca bedeutete ihm zu schweigen. Angespannt spitzte Sirius die Ohren und tatsächlich, da drangen ungewöhnlich viele laute Stimmen an sein Ohr.

„Calis und ich sehen nach, was dort so früh los ist", ordnete der Meistervampir an.

„Ich werde mitkommen!", verlangte Sirius sofort.

„Nein", bestimmte der Schwarzhaarige. „Du und deine Wölfe, ihr habt alle noch Grindstone im Blut. Die Wirkung mag abgeklungen sein, aber das bedeutet nicht, dass ihr nicht doch noch den Kopf verliert."

„Vor ein paar Minuten warst du es noch, der kurz davor war, den Kopf zu verlieren!", knurrte Sirius wütend. „Ich bin der Anführer der Werwölfe. Du kannst mir nichts befehlen."

Luca sah ihn kurz überrascht an, bevor auch sein Blick für einen Moment zu der Trage wanderte, die neben Sirius am Boden lag.

„Vorläufig", meinte er dann kalt.

Calis, Luca und Sirius schlichen durch den Wald. Schon von weitem nahm der Werwolf den intensiven Blutgeruch wahr und wusste, dass es den Vampiren ebenso ging, als sich ihre Mienen verdüsterten. Als sie den Waldrand erreichten, wollte Sirius gerade nach vorne treten, da packte ihn Luca an der Schulter und zog ihn zu sich hinter einen Baum. Dennoch hatte er einen Blick auf den Vorplatz des Hauptquartiers erhaschen können.

Blut.

Blut und Leichen.

„Was...Was ist da los?", keuchte Sirius erschrocken.

Luca bedeutete ihm zu schweigen und deutete nach rechts. Als sich Sirius darauf konzentrierte, nahm er einen Geruch wahr, der sich schnell nährte und den er kannte. Einige Minuten später hörten sie leises Weinen. Die Vampire nickten einander zu und gingen auf die Geräuschquelle zu, die jetzt innegehalten hatte.

Da, auf einem Baumstumpf ganz in der Nähe des Waldrandes, saß Gomora. Ihre Augen waren ganz rot vom Weinen, ihr silbernes Haar hing ihr wirr ins Gesicht und ihre ohnehin schon knappe Kleidung war ganz verrutscht. Als sie jedoch die kleine Truppe sah, schluchzte sie noch lauter.

„Gomorrha... Was ist passiert", fragte Luca leise und ließ sich neben ihr nieder.

Das Mädchen achtete diesmal nicht auf die falsche Aussprache ihres Namens. Im Gegenteil, sie schluchzte noch lauter und warf sich dem überraschten Vampir in die Arme.

„Wir...Wir wurden angegriffen", erfuhren sie nach ungefähr drei Minuten, als das Mädchen sich beruhigt hatte.

„Todesser?", fragte Luca sofort. Sariel und ihre Leute konnten den Dunklen Lord erst vor nicht allzu langer Zeit zurückgeholt haben, sonst hätte er etwas bemerkt. Das wäre eine schnelle Reaktion gewesen.

Doch Gomora schüttelte den Kopf. „Es waren Auroren. Sie haben aus dem Hinterhalt angegriffen, ganz überraschend und kurz nach der Dämmerung. Die Vampire waren fast hilflos. Viele sind appariert. Aber die Werwölfe mussten sich so durchschlagen. Von ihnen und den Veela wurden die meisten gefangen genommen. Aber dann... Solom ist von dem Lärm aufgewacht, ich hab erst gar nicht bemerkt, was los war. Er sagte mir, ich solle wegrennen. Hat sich ein paar Werwölfe geschnappt, die einen Zauberstab hatten und ist losgezogen, um die Gefangenen zu befreien. Er hat auch eine ganze Menge geschafft, aber dann gingen sie alle auf ihn los und... Oh Gott, es waren so _viele! _Er ist ausgerastet. Hat wieder einen seiner Anfälle gekriegt. Ich weiß nicht, wie viele Zauberer er getötet hat. Aber alle sind auf ihn los und dann wurde er von einem Fluch getroffen und... Oh Luca, du weißt doch, dass er immun gegen viele Flüche ist! Aber er ist einfach nicht wieder aufgestanden. Was, wenn er...?"

„Ganz ruhig", sagte Luca leise und strich dem aufgelösten Mädchen beruhigend über den Rücken. „Das Ministerium vermeidet unnötiges Töten."

„Ja, aber doch nur bei Menschen! Auroren dürfen keine Menschen töten, selbst wenn es grausame Todesser sind, aber bei uns, bei uns ist das doch egal! Veela, Vampire, Werwölfe, da gelten doch nicht dieselben Regeln!" Sie schluchzte noch lauter und brauchte wieder einige Momente, um sich zu fangen. „Sie haben ihn mitgenommen. Ihn und noch elf weitere Gefangene. Vermutlich sind sie jetzt schon in Askaban. Askaban! Bei den Dementoren! Luca, du weißt nicht, was das für Solom bedeutet! Niemand hat mehr schlimme Erinnerungen als er!

Ihr wart verschwunden und ich wusste nicht wo und ich wusste auch nicht, wohin ich gehen sollte. Jemand musste auf euch warten, euch erzählen, was passiert ist, da bin ich freiwillig geblieben, ich wollte in Soloms Nähe bleiben, aber dann haben sie ihn weggebracht!"

„Aber wie...haben sie von dem Versteck erfahren?"

Sirius schluckte. Er wagte es nicht, den Meistervampir anzusehen. „Remus..."

Harry streichelte ein letztes Mal die krummbeinige Katze, die ihm geholfen hatte. Dann warf er sich den Tarnumhang über, den er zusammen mit seinem Besen in seinen magisch vergrößerten Taschen versteckt hatte. Ungesehen schlüpfte er durch das Porträtloch und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro, das Glas mit der Ratte fest in der Hand. Zum Glück war das Schloss dunkel und den wenigen Fenstern, durch die Licht hereinfiel, konnte er ausweichen. Beim steinernen Wasserspeier angekommen, drückte er sich unauffällig an die Wand und wartete wieder.

Diesmal dauerte es länger. Ganze Stunden vergingen und Harry, der seine vier Stunden Schlaf noch nicht bekommen hatte, wäre fast eingedöst. Dann jedoch nahten Schritte und Professor McGonagall bog um die Ecke.

„Pfefferminzbonbon", sagte sie laut und deutlich und der Wasserspeier gab den Eingang zu Dumbledores Büro frei. Harry wartete noch etwa fünfzehn Minuten, bis seine Hauslehrerin wieder auftauchte. Dann musste er noch einen Schwall Viertklässler vorbeilassen, die unterwegs zur nächsten Stunde waren. Dann aber war der Gang endlich frei und Harry nahm den Tarnumhang ab.

„Pfefferminzbonbon", nannte auch er das Passwort und trat ein.

„Herein", hörte er Dumbledores Stimme, als er an der Zwischentür klopfte.

Harry lächelte still in sich hinein und folgte dem Befehl.

Professor Dumbledore schrieb gerade an einem Brief und brauchte ein paar Sekunden, um aufzusehen. Dann noch einmal ein paar Sekunden, um zu begreifen, wer vor ihm stand.

„Harry!"

Harry lächelte nicht. Er war sich nicht mehr sicher, was er von Dumbledore halten sollte. Dumbledore, der das Ministerium einfach gewähren ließ, wenn es die magischen Rassen verurteilte. Dumbledore, der den Posten des Ministers zurückwies, obwohl er so viel Gutes tun könnte. Dumbledore, ein Symbol des Lichts, wie Harry es selbst einmal gewesen war. Vor, wie es ihm schien, ewigen Zeiten.

Dumbledore sprang auf und kam auf Harry zu. Seine Hand umklammerte einen Zauberstab.

„Bist du das, Harry?", fragte er misstrauisch, mit einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Funken an Hoffnung in seinen Augen.

Harry wusste, dass er sich verändert hatte. Nicht nur sein Aussehen, dadurch dass er ein Vampir war, sondern auch seine ganze Ausstrahlung.

„Ich bin es", erwiderte er nur.

Dumbledore hielt den Zauberstab immer noch fest.

„Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss das überprüfen, Harry. Sag mir, was siehst du im Spiegel Nerhegeb?"

Harry erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an sein erstes Jahr, als er Nacht für Nacht in das leere Klassenzimmer geschlichen war, um Stunden vor dem magischen Spiegel zu verbringen.

„Ich sehe meine Familie an meiner Seite", antwortete er. In einem Anflug von Humor fügte er hinzu, „und Sie sehen sich selbst mit einem Paar neuer Socken."

Dumbledore lächelte erleichtert und schob den Zauberstab in seinen Umhang zurück. Sanft legte er dem Jungvampir die Hände auf die Schultern. „Ich bin froh, dass du wieder da bist, Harry."

Für einen Moment glaubte er, Dumbledore würde ihn umarmen. So weit ging er zum Glück nicht, aber Harry machte sich trotzdem sicherheitshalber los.

„Wie geht es dir, Harry? Wo bist du gewesen?"

„Unwichtig", blockte Harry kalt ab. „Ich habe nicht viel Zeit, also hören Sie mir zu. Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe."

„Natürlich, mein Junge. Wer auch immer dich bedroht, dich gefangen gehalten hat, jetzt bist du wieder hier und in Sicherheit. Es ist vorbei, Harry."

„Es hat gerade erst angefangen", erwiderte er düster. „Und ich brauche Ihre Hilfe nicht für mich. Sie haben doch gute Verbindungen zum Ministerium und zum Gericht, nicht wahr? Können Sie dafür sorgen, dass ein einmal abgeschlossener Fall noch einmal aufgenommen wird?"

„Ja, aber Harry, was ist denn..."

„Sirius Black ist unschuldig", fiel ihm Harry ins Wort. „Ich will, dass sein Fall neu aufgerollt wird. Ich will, dass sein Name gereinigt wird. Er hat damals keinen vernünftigen Prozess bekommen. Aber jetzt habe ich neue Beweise. Sie müssen die Jagd nach ihm abbrechen!"

Ein müder Ausdruck legte sich über Dumbledores Gesicht. „Harry, du weißt nicht, was damals passiert ist. Black ist ein Anhänger Voldemorts, natürlich hat er dir Lügen erzählt..."

„Sirius hat mir das Leben gerettet. Er hat sich um mich gekümmert. Er war mir in diesen drei Monaten mehr Familie als die Dursleys in zwölf Jahren zusammen und ich liebe ihn wie meinen Vater. Also sagen Sie mir nicht, er hätte mich angelogen. Sie sind es, der die Wahrheit nicht kennt." Harry zog das Marmeladenglas mit der Ratte hervor. „Lassen Sie es mich beweisen. Holen Sie Ron und Hermine her und noch ein paar Zeugen. Am besten auch Remus Lupin, der ist doch jetzt hier Lehrer, nicht wahr?"

Erschöpft ließ sich Dumbledore auf seinen Stuhl zurück sinken.

„Harry, deine Eltern..."

„Wurden nicht von Sirius verraten. Kommen Sie schon, Sie kannten ihn doch auch. Geben Sie mir eine halbe Stunde."

„Wirst du dann hier in Hogwarts bleiben?"

Harry zögerte. Er wollte nicht lügen.

„Ich kann bleiben, bis der Prozess gewonnen ist."

Dumbledore nickte.

„Twinky", sagte er dann.

Mit einem kleinen Knall erschien eine kleine Hauselfe vor Dumbledores Tisch.

„Sir wünschen?", fragte das Wesen, das nichts weiter als ein Geschirrtuch mit dem Hogwarts-Wappen trug, mit piepsiger Stimme.

„Hol doch bitte die Professoren McGonagall, Lupin, Snape und Hagrid und die Schüler Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger."

„Hagrid ist Professor?", fragte Harry überrascht.  
>Dumbledore lächelte gequält. „Es freut mich, dass du doch noch Emotionen zeigen kannst."<p>

Sofort versteinerte Harrys Miene wieder. „Es ist recht prägend, wenn man erfährt, dass die Welt aus Illusionen besteht."

Dumbledore sah ihn daraufhin nur traurig an. Die Elfe verschwand mit einer Verbeugung.

Während sie warteten, schritt Harry im Büro auf und ab und vergewisserte sich, dass es für eine Ratte keine Möglichkeit zu entkommen gab. Ungefragt schloss er das Fenster, von dem er sich schon wegen der Sonnenstrahlen ferngehalten hatte und zog die Vorhänge zu. Außerdem nahm er das kleine Schälchen mit Flohpulver vom Kamin, stellte sich auf Zehenspitzen und postierte es auf dem obersten Brett eines hohen Regals, wo Peter, der laut Sirius recht kleinwüchsig war, es nicht erreichen konnte. Dumbledore beobachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd, sagte jedoch nichts.

Snape tauchte als Erster auf. „Potter!", stieß er hasserfüllt aus, als er Harry erblickte. Er wurde noch ein wenig bleicher, als er seine blasse Haut und die glühenden Augen sah.

„Was zum...?"

„Ganz ruhig, Severus. Harry möchte uns etwas zeigen. Warten wir noch einen Moment", befahl Dumbledore.

Als Nächstes tauchten Ron und Hermine in Begleitung von Professor McGonagall auf. Die beiden Jugendlichen bekamen bei Harry Anblick ganz große Augen.

„Oh, Harry!", kreischte Hermine und warf sich dem Jungvampir in die Arme. Ron stand mit offenem Mund daneben.

„Oh Harry, wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht! Warum hast du dich nicht mehr gemeldet? Wir wussten nicht, wie e**s** dir ging, geschweige denn was passiert ist und – oh mein Gott, du bist ein Vampir!"

„Aus Fleisch und Blut", entgegnete Harry mit einem Anflug von Galgenhumor. „Naja, aus Blut weniger, ich hab noch nicht gefrühstückt."

Erschrocken trat Hermine einen Schritt zurück, doch Harry lachte nur leise.

„Harry, Alter, du hast uns einen ganz schönen Schrecken eingejagt", meinte Ron etwas bedröppelt. Harry lächelte und schlug Ron freundschaftlich auf die Schulter, was diesen zusammenzucken ließ.

„Tut mir Leid, Leute, das ging leider nicht anders. Ich erzähl euch später alles."

„Albus, was hat das nur zu bedeuten?", fragte Professor McGonagall leicht hysterisch. „Potter – hier-"

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür und Hagrid trat ein. Er füllte die ganze breite Tür aus und musste sich trotzdem bücken, um einzutreten. Als er Harry sah, klappte ihm die Kinnlade herunter.

„'Arry!", rief er aus und stürmte mit ausgebreiteten Armen auf ihn zu. Instinktiv wich Harry, der sich an einen Werwolfangriff erinnert fühlte, einen Schritt zurück, doch schon packten ihn die riesigen Arme und drückten ihn fest an den massigen Körper des Wildhüters.

„'Arry is wieder da!", jubelte Hagrid und wirbelte Harry einmal herum. Der ächzte leise, weil er das Gefühl hatte, dass ihm gerade ein paar Knochen gebrochen wurden. Na ja, das würde ja schnell wieder heilen.

„Hagrid – könntest du bitte...?"

„'Arry, wo haste denn nur gesteckt? Halb England ham'se nach dir abgesucht!"

Gerade als Hagrid Harry wieder herunterließ, öffnete sich die Tür erneut und Remus Lupin trat ein. Als er Harry sah, erstarrte er für einen Moment überrascht.

„Professor?", fragte er an den Schulleiter gewandt. „Ist das...Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

„Das wird uns unser junger Harry gleich erklären, nehme ich an."

Harry nickte ernst. Während er zu Dumbledores Tisch hinüber ging, musterte er Remus unauffällig. Das war definitiv derselbe Mann, den er während der Vollmondfinsternis gesehen hatte.

„Krätze!" Ron hatte die Ratte entdeckt und wollte vorstürmen, um das Glas zu ergreifen. Doch Harry bekam es vor ihm zu fassen.

„Hey, was soll das? Warum hast du Krätze in dieses Ding gesteckt? Er kriegt ja keine Luft, lass ihn raus!"

Hermine sog zischend die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. „Das ist _mein_ Glas! Harry, wo hast du das her?"

„Äh, geborgt", wich Harry aus und hielt das Glas hoch über seinen Kopf, damit Ron es nicht erreichen konnte. Mit ernster Miene wandte er sich dann an seinen rothaarigen Freund, der verwirrt innegehalten hatte.

„Ron, wie lange ist diese Ratte schon im Besitz deiner Familie?"

„Äh, ich weiß nicht... Vor mir gehörte sie Percy, schon bevor der nach Hogwarts kam... Also mindestens zehn Jahre werden es schon sein."

„Und hat sie je irgendwelche magischen Anzeichen gezeigt?"  
>„Nein, das weißt du doch!"<p>

„Was soll diese alberne Farce, Potter?", fragte Snape schnarrend.

Doch Harry wandte sich ungerührt an Hermine.

„Wie lange lebt so eine gewöhnliche Hausratte normalerweise?"  
>„So vier bis sechs Jahre..."<p>

Harry nickte zufrieden und öffnete das Marmeladenglas. Sofort begann Krätze zu quietschen und zu strampeln, aber Harry hielt ihn an seinem kahlen Schwanz fest.

„Hör auf, du tust ihm weh!", rief Ron entsetzt.

Harry beachtete ihn nicht. Er beobachtete Remus, als er fragte: „Krätze fehlt ein Zeh, nicht wahr? Wann hat er den verloren?"

„Der war schon so, als ich ihn von Percy gekriegt hab!"

Remus' Augen weiteten sich leicht. Er sah von Harry zu der Ratte und wieder zu Harry. In seinem Blick schien eine stumme Frage zu liegen, doch so leicht machte Harry es ihm nicht.

Der Jungvampir lächelte bitter und hielt die Ratte vor Dumbledores Nase.

„Professor, sie kennen doch bestimmt einen Zauberspruch, der einen Animagus zwingt, seine menschliche Gestalt anzunehmen, oder?"

Der ganze Raum starrte ihn verdutzt an. Remus jedoch trat vor mit einer Miene, auf der sich langsam Erkenntnis spiegelte.

„Peter?", flüsterte er entgeistert. „Peter Pettigrew?"

„Unsinn", meinte Professor McGonagall, „Pettigrew ist tot. Black hat ihn ermordet. Was soll dieses Theater, Mr. Potter?"

„Fragen Sie das ihn", antwortete Harry und deutete auf die Ratte. „Professor Dumbledore, darf ich bitten?"

„Keine Sorge, Mr. Weasley, das wird ihm nicht wehtun", versprach er, bevor er seinen Zauberstab zog. Dumbledore murmelte ein paar Worte und ließ dann die Ratte los. Krätze sauste davon, flitzte zwischen etlichen Paar Füßen hindurch und fand doch keinen Ausweg. Dann begann er zu wachsen. Harry beobachtete die geschockten Gesichter der Erwachsenen mit Genugtuung, bis schließlich an der Stelle von Krätze ein kleiner, schmutziger Mann stand, mit faulen Zähnen und verfilztem Haar. Die kleinen, wässrigen Augen huschten hin und her. Harry zog den Zauberstab.

„Peter!"; keuchte Remus und trat einen Schritt vor. „Du lebst... Wie ist das möglich?"

„Remus!", heulte die Ratte und fiel vor dem Werwolf auf die Knie. „Mein alter Freund!"

„Was hat das zu bedeuten?", fragte er langsam und deutlich. „Sirius hat dich nicht getötet?"

„Krätze ist...", stotterte Ron.

„Ein Animagus...?", vervollständigte Hermine den Satz.

„Er war hinter mir her, Remus, du musst das verstehen. Sirius wollte mich töten, ich musste mich verstecken", stammelte Peter.

„Warum sollte er hinter dir her sein?", fragte Harry ohne jedes Mitgefühl. „Wenn er ein Todesser ist und den Aufenthaltsort meiner Eltern an Voldemort", der halbe Raum zuckte zusammen, „verraten hat, wie es ihm vorgeworfen wird, dann hätte er seine Aufgabe doch wunderbar erledigt. Was für ein Interesse hätte er dann noch an dir haben können? Du sagst, du hattest Angst – also ist es gelogen, dass du ihn gejagt hast?"

„Halt, stopp!", rief Ron dazwischen. „Könnte mich hier mal irgendjemand aufklären?"

Harry warf ihm einen ungeduldigen Blick zu. „Mein Vater, diese Ratte, Sirius Black und Professor Lupin waren in ihrer Schulzeit sehr gute Freunde. Als Voldemort", wieder zuckten alle zusammen, „meine Eltern suchte, versteckten sie sich mithilfe eines besonderen Zaubers. Sie brauchten einen Geheimniswahrer, jemanden, der sie versteckte."

„Und James wählte natürlich Sirius, seinen besten Freund als Geheimniswahrer", meinte Remus langsam.

„Black verriet die Potters. Peter stellte ihn deswegen zur Rede und Black jagte eine ganze Straße in die Luft, um ihn zu töten, wobei auch Dutzende Muggel starben", sagte McGonagall. „Dafür kam er nach Askaban."

„Das glauben alle", bestätigte Harry, „aber das ist falsch. Guckt euch diesen Feigling an. Niemals käme er auf die Idee, einen Mörder zu jagen. Sirius hat dich gestellt, nicht wahr?"

Peter wimmerte.

„_Nicht wahr?"_

„Ja, ja, er hat mich gejagt, ich weiß nicht warum, aber es war schrecklich..."

„Du warst der Geheimniswahrer", flüsterte Harry. „Du hast meine Eltern verraten. Es sollte ein Bluff sein, Voldemort würde doch sicher glauben, dass es Sirius wäre. Aber dann hätte Sirius sich vor den Todessern verstecken müssen, nicht wahr? Er hätte nicht weiterkämpfen können. Deswegen hat er meinen Vater gebeten, dich an seiner Stelle zu nehmen. Nur deswegen hat er sich schuldig an ihrem Tod gefühlt, nur deswegen gestand er und ließ sich ohne Widerstand abführen. Weil er sie in deine verräterischen Arme getrieben hatte."

„Peter!", keuchte Remus erschrocken.

„Nein, nein, nein!", schrie der Animagus und hielt sich die Ohren zu.

Harry Stimme wurde immer lauter: „Du hast meine Eltern verraten und als Sirius dich stellte, hast du ihn beschuldigt, sodass es jeder hören konnte. Dann hast du deinen eigenen Tod vorgetäuscht, indem du dir deinen Finger abgeschnitten hast und mit einer Explosion etliche unschuldige Leute umgebracht." Harry umfasste seinen Zauberstab fester. „Wegen dir saß Sirius zwölf Jahre lang unschuldig im Gefängnis."  
>Schweigen legte sich über die kleine Gruppe, als das kreischende Weinen des schmutzigen Mannes in ein leisen Schluchzen überging.<p>

„Peter Pettigrew", sagte Dumbledore dann ernst, „ist das wahr?"

Doch die Ratte schniefte nur und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. Das Schweigen wurde drückend.

„Schlau von dir, dich in Hogwarts einzuschleichen", flüsterte Harry und nickte zu Ron hinüber. „Wolltest warten, bis Voldemort zurückkommt, nicht wahr? Hättest du mich dann getötet, wärst du bei den Todessern in Ehren wieder aufgenommen worden. Aber bis dahin wolltest du lieber nichts riskieren."

Hinter ihm hörte er Hermine entsetzt aufkeuchen. Ron wich angeekelt vor seinem Haustier zurück. Harry aber trat einen Schritt vor. Dumbledore warf ihm einen warnenden Blick zu, als er den Zauberstab hob, doch der Jungvampir beachtete ihn nicht.

„Ich habe mich angestrengt, um dich vor Sirius in die Finger zu kriegen. Eigentlich hätte ich noch vier Tage da bleiben müssen, aber ich bin vor der Frist gegangen. Nur so konnte ich garantieren, dass ich dich vor Sirius kriege, der garantiert sofort losgelaufen und sich der Gefahr der Dementoren ausgesetzt hätte. Nicht, dass ich ihm seine Rache nicht gönne, aber ich will nicht, dass er wegen dir doch noch zum Mörder wird. Ich habe ihn manchmal im Schlaf reden hören. Ich weiß, was er mit dir vorhat. Du wirst allen hier sagen, dass du es warst, dass Sirius unschuldig ist – oder, ich schwöre dir, du wirst einen dermaßen grausamen Tod sterben, dass dir Voldemort wie ein Unschuldsengel vorkommt." Das mit dem im Schlaf reden war glatt gelogen, aber Harry trug es mit einer so kalten, grausamen Ernsthaftigkeit vor, dass Peter unter seinem Blick zitterte wie Espenlaub.

„Ja, ich war's", gestand er schließlich heulend, „Sirius ist unschuldig. Bitte tötet mich nicht!"  
>„Bist du bereit, das vor einem Gericht zu beschwören?"<p>

„Ja, ja doch, ich tu alles... bitte..."

Langsam ließ Harry den Zauberstab sinken. Sein Hass auf diese jämmerliche Kreatur wurde nicht weniger, aber während seines Vampir-Trainings hatte er gelernt, extreme Gefühle zu kontrollieren.

Dumbledore war ganz blass geworden. Er räusperte sich kurz und schickte stumm einen Stupor auf Peter, der ihn geschockt zur Seite fallen ließ. Fast im selben Moment gaben die Beine unter Remus nach und er sank zu Boden, Peter mit einer Mischung aus Ekel und Entsetzen anstarrend.

„Sirius... ist unschuldig? All die Jahre..."

„Aber...", meldete sich Hagrid da zu Wort, „wenn das wahr is... Warum is Black dann erst jetzt aus Askaban ausgebrochen?"

„Bei einer seiner jährlichen Visiten vor ein paar Monaten", erzählte Harry nun wieder mit ruhiger Stimme, „gab Fudge ihm seine Zeitung. Es war die, in der das Foto von Rons Familie zu sehen war."

„Der Ministeriums-Preis", erinnerte sich Ron, „die Reise nach Ägypten."

„Genau. Darauf war auch Krätze. Sirius hat ihn erkannt. Sie haben sich ja so oft zusammen verwandelt..."

„Moment. Sirius Black ist ein Animagus?", fragte McGonagall.

„Er, Peter und mein Vater wurden es in ihrem fünften Jahr in Hogwarts. So konnten sie Remus – äh, Professor Lupin auf seinen nächtlichen Streifzügen begleiten."

Snape schnaubte verächtlich.

„Nächtliche Streifzüge?", wiederholte Ron verwirrt.

„Ich bin ein Werwolf", erklärte Remus hilfsbereit.

Ron klappte der Mund auf. „Sie sind ein_was__?"_

Harry rollte mit den Augen. „Ein Werwolf, Ron. Komm schon, dein bester Freund ist ein Vampir und den ganzen Tag über ein Monster. Da wirst du ja wohl mit jemandem klar kommen, der sich nur einmal im Monat verwandelt."

Ron sah beleidigt aus. „Du bist kein Monster!"

„Genauso wenig wie Remus." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Entschuldigung, Professor, Sirius und ich haben Sie eben nur immer beim Vornamen genannt."

Der Werwolf zuckte mit den Schultern. „Schon okay. Ich vermute, Sirius hat mir nichts von dem Tausch gesagt, weil er mich verdächtigte?"

Harry sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Das war, weil du die Zwielichtigen infiltriert und dich dort so wohl gefühlt hast. Am Ende waren es ironischerweise genau die, denen er misstraut hat, die ihm letztendlich am meisten geholfen haben."

„Und wer sind jetzt schon wieder die Zwielichtigen?", fragte Ron gereizt.

„Ein Zusammenschluss verschiedener magischer Rassen, zum Beispiel Werwölfe und Vampire. Bei ihnen haben Sirius und ich die letzten paar Monate verbracht."  
>„Dann...warst du also nie in Gefahr!", fragte Hermine, „und wir haben uns solche Sorgen gemacht!"<p>

„Naja", verteidigte sich Harry, „einmal ging während der Jagd die Sonne auf, das war schon ziemlich brenzlig. Ganz zu schweigen von dieser einen Vollmondnacht, bei der... Wie auch immer, ich bin ohne Erlaubnis vier Tage vor der Frist abgehauen und das wird sie wütend machen, aber ich musste diese Sache hier klären."

Harry wandte sich wieder an Dumbledore. „Können Sie dafür sorgen, das Sirius' Fall wieder aufgenommen wird?"  
>„Natürlich, mein Junge", erwiderte der Schulleiter, „ich werde sofort eine Eule losschicken. Du solltest dich von der ganzen Aufregung etwas ausruhen. Severus, Remus, wärt ihr so gut, auf unseren Gefangenen aufzupassen?"<p>

Die Professoren nickten, auch wenn Remus etwas bleich war. Harry konnte sich schon denken, warum ausgerechnet die Beiden auf Peter aufpassen sollten. Snape, damit Remus Peter nicht tötete und Remus, damit Snape Peter nicht entkommen ließ.

Mit einem Flick seines Zauberstabes fesselte Remus den geschockten Verräter und ließ ihn aufrecht schweben. Er lächelte Harry flüchtig zu, bevor er das Büro verließ. Snape folgte ihm mit sauertöpfischer Miene. Sein Umhang bauschte sich auf, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und Harry ansah: „Ihnen ist schon klar, Potter, dass Sie eine ganze Menge Stoff nachzuholen haben?"


	11. Lack of Revolution

** of Revolution**

„Harry, wo _warst_ du?"

Harry grinste und legte den Finger an die Lippen. Er hatte die Kapuze seines Wolfshaarmantels tief ins Gesicht gezogen und steckte gerade seinen Tarnumhang wieder ein. Es war Mittagspause, trotzdem war die Bibliothek fast leer. Die vielen Bücher über Vampire, Werwölfe und andere magische Kreaturen, die sich vor seinen beiden Freunden stapelten, verrieten ihm, was sie um diese Zeit hier machten.

„Ich war ein wenig auf der Jagd. Keine Panik, nur Tiere", antwortete er ihnen auf ihre Frage und setzte sich zu ihnen.

Das war gelogen. Er hatte nur nicht in der Schule umherstreifen wollen, als wäre er ein normaler Schüler. Stattdessen hatte er die Gesellschaft seiner beiden Haustiere gesucht, die noch immer im Wald auf ihn gewartet hatten. Sodom und Gomorrha hatten lange mit ihm darüber diskutiert, wie lange er in Hogwarts bleiben und ob er den Zwielichtigen Bescheid sagen sollte. Sie hatten nicht verstanden, was er an der Schule so toll fand, also hatte er ihnen von seinen ersten beiden Jahren hier erzählt. Obwohl sie Stunden zusammen im verbotenen Wald zugebracht hatten, waren ihm dort diesmal keine Ungeheuer über den Weg gelaufen. Sodom und Gomorrha hatten ihn schließlich so lange bearbeitet, bis Harry ihnen ihren Wunsch erfüllte und mit ihnen einen Ausflug in die Kammer des Schreckens machte. Das alte Gewölbe hatte unangenehme Erinnerungen in ihm geweckt, aber die Schlangen hatten staunend und ehrfürchtig den riesigen, toten Basilisken betrachtet. Der Verwesungsgestank war jedoch unausstehlich und so hatte Harry seine Haustiere überreden können, gleich wieder abzuhauen.

Gegen Mittag des nächsten Tages war Harry deswegen wieder zu seinen Freunden zurückgekehrt. Sodom und Gomorrha hatten sich geweigert, weiter im Wald zu bleiben. Sie wanden sich um seine Arme und versprachen, so leise wie möglich zu sein, damit sie unter den weiten Ärmeln niemand bemerkte.

„Wenn ihr etwas über Vampire wissen wollt", sagte Harry gerade an Hermine gewandt, „dann braucht ihr mich nur zu fragen."

„Tja, also eigentlich haben wir nach Gesetzen gesucht, weil..." Hermine sah unschlüssig zu Ron hinüber.

Der klappte seinen dicken Wälzer zu und stand auf.

„Nicht hier", flüsterte er und nickte in Richtung Madame Pince.

Etwas ratlos folgte Harry den beiden aus der Bibliothek hinaus und in ein leeres Klassenzimmer. Keiner seiner Freunde sah ihn direkt an. Schließlich zog Ron eine Zeitung aus der Tasche.

„Das kam heute morgen mit der Post", murmelte er und reichte sie Harry.

MINISTERIUMS-RAZZIA ERFOLGLOS: POTTER NOCH IMMER VERSCHOLLEN

_Auf einen anonymen Hinweis hin durchkämmten rund 200 Auroren des Ministeriums gestern eine wahre Hochburg der Dunklen Kreaturen. Diese hatten das Anwesen der wohlhabenden alten Zaubererfamilie Malfoy besetzt, teilweise zerstört und sich dort häuslich eingerichtet. Dutzende Vampire, Werwölfe und Veela hatten sich hier zusammengerottet. Das bedenkliche Zusammentreffen dieser, eigentlich einander feindlich gesinnten, Rassen scheint von langer Hand geplant gewesen zu sein. Familie Malfoy pflegt sich zu dieser Zeit glücklicherweise stets in ihrem Sommerhaus aufzuhalten und zeigte sich empört über die Inbesitznahme ihres Heims._

„_Wo kommen wir denn da hin", meinte Mr. Malfoy, „wenn diese widerlichen Geschöpfe machen können, was sie wollen? Das Ministerium sollte solche Säuberungen viel öfter durchführen."_

_Gesäubert wird offenbar mit Blut: Bei der Razzia kam es zu heftigen Auseinandersetzungen, bei denen 62 Auroren ihr Leben ließen. Den meisten Schaden richtete ein männlicher Veela, ein seltenes Exemplar an. Er konnte jedoch zusammen mit vier Werwölfen, neun Vampiren und sieben Veela festgesetzt und inhaftiert werden._

_Grund für die Razzia war der Verdacht, dass der Verbrecher und Todesser Sirius Black sich selbst und den entführten Harry Potter dort versteckt hielt, das Treffen der Rassen vielleicht sogar organisierte und für einen Aufstand gegen das Ministerium aufwiegeln wollte. Entsprechende Hinweise konnte das Ministerium jedoch nicht finden._

„_Unsere Quelle ist sehr zuverlässig", behauptete Fudge in einem Interview, „die beiden waren definitiv da. Wir müssen sie knapp verpasst haben."_

_Ob das wirklich richtig ist, werden wir vielleicht nie erfahren – denn die Gefangenen weigern sich, auszusagen. Aufgrund mangelnder Kooperation wurden sie ohne Prozess verurteilt. Es steht außer Frage, dass das Ministerium die Maßnahmen gegen solche Monster verschärfen wird, denn, so Fudge: „Die Verbindung von übernatürlichen Kräften, Dunkler Magie und einem Verbrecher wie Black ist alarmierend."_

Harrys Hände zitterten. Wie paralysiert starrte er auf die Zeitung in seinen Händen. Das war nicht möglich... Das konnte nicht sein. Die Auroren hatten die Zwielichtigen angegriffen? Auf der Suche nach ihm! 62 Tote... und 21 Gefangene!

Harry versuchte sich krampfhaft zu erinnern, ob er jemals einen anderen Veela außer Solom im Hauptquartier gesehen hatte, aber da war nichts. Hatte Sirius nicht einmal gesagt, Solom wäre dort, um zu lernen nicht zu töten? Sirius...Sie schienen ihn nicht erwischt zu haben und Harry kannte den Zusammenhalt der Zwielichtigen und wusste, dass sie ihn niemals verraten würden. Aber das hatte sie auch ohne Verhandlung ins Gefängnis gebracht. Und was war mit Luca? Mit Cale? Gomora würde ihrem Bruder nie von der Seite weichen. Wenn sie beide gefangen genommen worden waren...Askaban würde sie wahnsinnig machen.

„Harry?"

Harry ballte die Faust um die Zeitung, bis sie zerknitterte. Wut kochte in ihm hoch.

„Harry? Was willst du jetzt machen?"

„Was soll ich schon machen!", keifte Harry voller Zorn und drehte sich ruckartig zu den beiden um. „Sie haben sie gefunden. Früher oder später musste das passieren."

Hermine trat vorsichtig einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Harry, bitte tu jetzt nichts Unüberlegtes. Ich weiß, diese Leute haben sich um dich gekümmert, aber du musst jetzt hier bleiben. Du kannst nicht..."

„Was kann ich nicht!" Jetzt schrie er fast, seine Augen sprühten grüne Funken. „Ich soll mich einfach zurücklehnen, während meine Freunde in Askaban sitzen!"

„Aber was kannst du schon dagegen tun?", fragte Ron hoffnungslos.

„Oh, mal sehen", meinte der Vampir sarkastisch, „ich könnte eine Monsterarmee zusammenstellen und die Festung stürmen. Ja, ich denke, das mache ich!"

Harry umfasste die Zeitung noch fester und wandte sich ab. „Jedenfalls kann ich nicht hier bleiben und nichts tun." Etwas leiser und ohne sie anzusehen fügte er hinzu: „Ich erwarte nicht, dass ihr mir helft. Ich erwarte nur, dass ihr still seid...und hinter mir steht."

Harry hatte sich bereits in Bewegung gesetzt, als Ron ihm noch nachrief: „Wo willst du denn hin?"

„In die Eulerei", antwortete er ihnen, während er seinen Lauf zu einem Rennen steigerte. „Es wird Zeit, dass Hedwig mal wieder einen Auftrag bekommt."

Weder Ron noch Hermine konnten ihm folgen, als er mit Vampirgeschwindigkeit die Treppen hochsauste. Er hielt nicht inne, um sich seinen Tarnumhang überzuwerfen. Es war ihm jetzt egal, wer ihn sah.

Auf halbem Wege jedoch hielt er urplötzlich inne. Beinahe wäre er in Remus gerannt.

„Was machen Sie hier?", rief er wütend aus. „Sollten Sie nicht die Ratte bewachen?" Die Worte klangen aggressiver als sie sollten, aber das war Harry egal. Er war stinksauer.

„Professor McGonagall und Professor Hagrid haben die Schicht übernommen. Aber sag, Harry, was ist denn mit dir los? Deine Zähne..."

Harry kümmerte sich einen Scheiß um seine Eckzähne, die immer dann länger wurden, wenn er durstig oder sehr erregt war.

„Was los ist?"; keifte er mit glühenden Augen. „Das ist los!"

Er warf Remus die zerknüllte Zeitung zu. Stirnrunzelnd entfaltete er sie und las die Überschrift der Titelseite. Echte Überraschung zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht ab, als er aufsah.

„Das wusste ich nicht..."

„Das_ wussten _Sie nicht?", wiederholte Harry. „DAS WUSSTEN SIE NICHT! Sie haben Dumbledore gesagt, wo sich das Hauptquartier befindet, oder etwa nicht? Er ist die 'zuverlässige Quelle'. Sie waren in der Vollmondfinsternis dort, ich hab Sie gesehen! Sie waren der Einzige, der es wusste! Und sie wussten nicht, dass Dumbledore es weiterleiten würde!" Zorn und Hass ließen den Vampir die Hände zu Fäusten ballen. Mühsam unterdrückte er den Wunsch, dem Werwolf an die Kehle zu gehen. Sodom und Gomorrha schlangen sich noch enger um seine Arme. Eine stumme Frage, vielleicht sogar eine Aufforderung. Zum Angriff.

„Sie haben uns verraten. Wegen Ihnen sitzen meine Freunde jetzt in Askaban, sind wahnsinnig oder vielleicht sogar schon tot!"

Remus öffnete den Mund um etwas zu erwidern. Schließlich aber konnte er doch nur unglücklich die Schultern hängen lassen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürmte Harry an ihm vorbei. Er musste weg, weg, bevor er doch noch jemanden umbrachte.

Erst als der Frieden der schlafenden Vögel in der Eulerei ihn umgab, beruhigte er sich wieder etwas.

"_Vielleicht waren dassss gar nicht deine Freunde, die gefangen genommen wurden"_, meinte Gomorrha leise zischelnd. „_Im Hauptquartier gehen doch viele Vampire ein und aussss."  
>„Nein, die Beschreibung passt zu gut auf Solom. Er kann nicht apparieren und hätte damit auch nicht fliehen können... Aber selbst wenn nicht, ich bin ein Zwielichtiger und damit ist jeder von ihnen mein Freund."<em>

Harry erfasste das runde Turmzimmer mit einem Blick. Der Geruch der Vögel biss in seiner empfindlichen Nase, doch er trat entschlossen vor. Als er seine schneeweiße Hedwig entdeckte, verrauchte sein Zorn endgültig. Langsam trat er auf sie zu und stupste den nachtaktiven Vogel an, damit er aufwachte.

Hedwig schuhute schläfrig. Dann jedoch riss sie die bernsteinfarbenen Augen auf und schlug erschrocken mit den Flügeln.

„He, ruhig. Ich bin's", sagte Harry und hob die Hände. Was vielleicht keine so gute Idee war, weil Sodom und Gomorrha jetzt aus seinen Ärmeln hervorsahen. Trotzdem schaffte es Harry nach einer Weile, die Eule zu beruhigen. Er entschuldigte sich vielmals, sie so lange allein gelassen zu haben und versprach, sie mitzunehmen, wenn er Hogwarts verließ. Das stellte die Schneeeule soweit zufrieden, dass sie bereit war, einen Brief für ihn zu überbringen_._ Harry schnappte sich etwas von dem Papier, das zu diesem Zwecke in der Eulerei auslag und schrieb:

_Lieber Tatze,_

_es tut mir Leid, dass ich so plötzlich abgehauen bin. Gerade bin ich in Hogwarts. Ich habe Peter geschnappt und Professor Dumbledore erzählt, dass du unschuldig bist. Ich denke, er glaubt mir, die Ratte hat gestanden. Dumbledore will an das Ministerium schreiben, damit du frei kommst. _

_Ich weiß, ich hätte dir Bescheid sagen sollen, aber du hättest mich nicht allein gehen lassen. Hier ist es zu gefährlich für dich und ich konnte nicht riskieren, dass du Peter tötest, bevor er auspackt._

_Was aber eigentlich viel wichtiger ist: Ich habe von dem Angriff auf das Hauptquartier gehört. Keine Ahnung, wo du warst, aber wenn dich dieser Brief erreicht, scheinen sie dich ja zum Glück nicht erwischt zu haben. Aber was ist mit Luca, Gomora und Cale? Sind sie in Sicherheit? In einem Artikel in der Zeitung hieß es, sie hätten Solom gefangen genommen. Was ist überhaupt passiert? Wie können wir sie wieder zurückholen? _

_Bitte schick Hedwig so schnell wie möglich mit einer Antwort zurück._

_Harry_

Harry benutzte Sirius' Spitznamen, falls der Brief abgefangen wurde. Ein geringer Schutz, zugegeben, aber er hatte keine Zeit, den kompletten Inhalt zu codieren.

„Ich werde bei deiner Rückkehr vermutlich nicht im Schloss sein", flüsterte er Hedwig zu, während er den Brief an ihr Bein band, „aber sicher irgendwo in der Nähe. Du findest mich, nicht wahr?"

Sie zwickte ihm leicht in den Finger, dann breitete sie ihre Flügel aus.

Harry warf sich den Tarnumhang über. Er hatte keine Lust, angesprochen zu werden, als er sich aus dem Schloss herausschlich.

„_Wo willssst du hin? _", wollte Sodom wissen, als sie auf den Schlossgründen angekommen waren.

„_Keine Ahnung. Ich will niemanden sehen, bis ich weiß, was los ist. "_

Und da fiel ihm der perfekte Ort ein. Die Heulende Hütte. Sirius hatte ihm erzählt, wie man dort hingelangte und es war der letzte Ort, an dem man ihn suchen würde.

Sirius trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das Andere. Die Konferenz hätte schon vor fünf Minuten anfangen sollen und Luca war immer noch nicht da. Wo blieb der Kerl nur!

Der Werwolf sah sich immer wieder hektisch um. Er fühlte sich unwohl in dem ganz stockfinsteren Gang, in dem Wände, Boden und Decke gleichermaßen aus demselben kalten Stein gefertigt waren. Es gab weder Fackeln noch Fenster, stattdessen waren in die Wände leuchtende Kristalle eingelassen worden, die ein fahles Licht spendeten.  
>Dieser Ort war das reinste Labyrinth und wenn man sich nicht auskannte, würde man sich unweigerlich verlaufen. Und Sirius kannte sich nicht aus.<p>

Ansonsten hätte er seinen Posten neben der schweren Eisentür vielleicht verlassen und wäre den Gang hinunter gegangen, um nach dem Meistervampir Ausschau zu halten. So aber konnte er nur warten.

Da, endlich! Seine feine Nase verriet ihm, dass sich ein Vampir näherte. Trotzdem hätte er Luca beinahe übersehen, als er um die Ecke bog. In seinem langen, schwarzen Kapuzenmantel verschmolz er nahtlos mit der Finsternis. Erst als er den Kopf hob und sein blasses Gesicht zu sehen war, erkannte Sirius ihn.

„Und?", fragte er ungeduldig.

Luca nickte knapp und Sirius fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

Der Werwolf tippte einmal mit seinem Zauberstab gegen die Eisentür, welche ohne zu knarren aufschwang.

Der Raum dahinter war klein und kahl. Auch hier ging die einzige Beleuchtung von den Kristallen aus. In der Mitte des Raumes stand ein ebenfalls steinerner, rechteckiger Tisch, an dessen Kopfende, das sich gegenüber der Tür befand, Jenande thronte.

**.** Das lange, silberne Haar floss ihr über die Schultern und umschmiegte sanft ihren Körper, der heute in einem weißen Kleid steckte, das mit silbernen Blütenmustern verziert war. Sirius konnte nur mit Mühe den Blick von ihrem traurigen Lächeln losreißen. Nur eine weitere Person befand sich in dem Raum. Am Kopfende des Tisches sah auf einem steinernen Stuhl, der größer war als die Anderen und eher wie ein kleiner Thron aussah, eine kleine, kahlköpfige Gestalt. Der kleine Mann war nicht einmal halb so groß wie Sirius, hatte viel zu große Hände mit noch einmal so großen Krallenfingernägeln, spitz zugefeilte Zähne und einen fiesen Blick aus schwarzen Käferaugen.

„Thorok", begrüßte ihn Luca kühl und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Wie abgesprochen tat es ihm Sirius, wenn auch widerwillig, gleich, bevor sie sich auf die beiden freien Stühle setzten.

„Du kommst spät, Vampir", sagte der Kobold mit einer unangenehmen, schnarrenden Stimme. „Hast du alles geklärt?"

„Das habe ich. Rolando, Mistrus und Lycinde haben sich mir unterworfen. Ich bin jetzt offiziell der Herrscher über alle organisierten Vampire Großbritanniens. Meine Verbindungen zu Europa sind ebenfalls gut. Ich hoffe, in den nächsten Tagen Bündnisse mit den wichtigsten Clans aushandeln zu können."

„Herrscher über alle Vampire Großbritanniens, ja?" Der Kobold runzelte die faltige Stirn. „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, hattest du erst vor kurzem eine Auseinandersetzung mit ein paar von ihnen..."

Als Luca fragend die Augenbrauen hob, lächelte der Kobold und zeigte dabei seine spitzen Zähne.

„Auch Informationen kann man gegen Geld eintauschen."

Luca lehnte sich scheinbar lässig in seinem Sitz zurück. „Ich sagte, Herrscher über die _organisierten_ Vampire. Es gibt ein paar hirnlose Dunkle, die nur ihren eigenen Trieben oder schnöden Versprechungen folgen. Die weitaus größere Mehrheit aber steht hinter mir. Sie haben aus dem ersten Krieg gelernt und werden sich nicht noch einmal auf die Seite eines Menschen schlagen."

Thorok nickte zufrieden und ließ seinen Blick weiter zu Jenande wandern. Von ihrer überragenden Schönheit zeigte er sich gänzlich unbeeindruckt. Dennoch war er höflich genug, sie nicht zu duzen. „Was ist mit Ihnen?"

„Wir Veela sind nur in Europa und Teilen Asiens beheimatet. Deswegen haben wir gemeinsam nur eine Königin. Meine Geschäfte waren für sie immer von großem Wert. Als ich ihr von der drohenden Gefahr in England erzählte, gab sie mir die Befugnis, über die hier anwesenden Veela und alle, die noch kommen mögen um uns beizustehen, zu verfügen. Ich bin zur Außenministerin befördert worden und regle damit alle Verbindungen zu den anderen Rassen, die Zauberer eingeschlossen. Die Königin hat mir außerdem zugesagt, eine männliche Kampftruppe aus Asien rüber zu schicken. Die machen da oben nur Ärger und müssen verheizt werden. Ansonsten liegen unsere Fähigkeiten was Kriegsführung betrifft, eher auf dem Gebiet von Spionage, Informationsbeschaffung und Schmuggel, aber das ist Ihnen wohl bekannt. Da dies ein Krieg des Terrors wird, sind das natürlich wertvolle Dienste."

Jetzt richteten sich die Blicke nach und nach auf Sirius. Der wurde immer nervöser, riss sich aber zusammen.

„Nach dem Tod von John Dawish habe ich seinen Platz als Alphawolf im Rudel eingenommen", begann er, doch seine Stimme schwankte bei der Erinnerung an jenen schrecklichen Augenblick. „Die Wölfe akzeptieren mich, weil ich...weil John seine Würde freiwillig an mich übergab und sein Leben opferte, um Meines zu retten. Ich mag noch nicht lange im Rudel sein, aber meine Position ist anerkannt. Es gibt nicht viele Rudel in Großbritannien, die meisten Werwölfe sind gesellschaftliche Einzelgänger. Ich habe mit den wenigen Anführern geredet. Sie sind allesamt unausgebildete Zauberer und haben außerhalb der Vollmondnächte keine großartigen Führungsqualitäten. Deswegen gelang es mir, sie davon zu überzeugen, sich mir anzuschließen. Ich habe die Flederkette in Bewegung gesetzt." Statt Eulen benutzten Kains Nachfahren oftmals Fledermäuse. Sirius hatte etwa ein Dutzend losgelassen und jeder Werwolf, den seine Nachricht erreichte, würde den Kettenbrief ebenfalls an einen Haufen anderer ihm bekannter Werwölfe weiterschicken. „Ich werde sehen, wie viele antworten. Wenn es gut läuft, kann ich in ein paar Tagen ein ganzes Heer zusammentrommeln." Er zögerte. „Aber viele von ihnen sind auch Du-weißt-schon-wers Versprechungen nicht abgeneigt. Wenn wir ihnen sagen, wir wollten Askaban angreifen um ein paar Werwölfe darauf zu befreien, dann werden sie mit Freuden kommen, um dieses Symbol der Macht des Ministeriums zu zerstören. Aber wenn es darum geht, uns wegen Du-weißt-schon-wem zu folgen..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Daran muss ich noch arbeiten."

„Es geht ja auch erst einmal nur um Askaban, Canis Majoris", sagte Jenande, die neben ihm saß, beruhigend und legte ihre Hand auf die Seine. Je länger sie ihn ansah, desto weniger hatte Sirius' Aufregung damit zu tun, dass er der einzige Anführer in der Runde zu sein schien, dem seine Leute nicht bedingungslos folgten. Dabei kam ihm jetzt sogar ein kleines Lächeln über die Lippen. Den Spitznamen 'Canis Majoris', den Jenande ihm gegeben hatte, hatte er auch unter die Briefe an die Werwölfe gesetzt. Ein geeigneteres Alias für ihn als Werwolf konnte es nicht geben. Die Verbindung zum 'Großen Hund' sagte, dass er sich zwar als Anführer der Werwölfe sah, aber auch ein Freund der Menschen war. Die Wölfe, die den Ideen der Zwielichtigen positiv gegenüberstanden, würden erfreut sein, dass es endlich jemanden gab, der die Werwölfe Großbritanniens einen wollte. Jene, die eher zu Voldemort standen, würden vielleicht die Verbindung zu dem Namen Sirius Black ziehen. Es gefiel ihm nicht, Leute zu befehlen, die ihm nur gehorchten, weil sie ihn für einen Todesser hielten. Das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Trotzdem musste er sich mit ihnen befassen und versuchen, so viele wie möglich auf die Seite der Zwielichtigen zu ziehen.

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte Luca jetzt direkt an Thorok gewandt.

Der Kobold rekelte sich in seinem Thron, ganz Selbstgefälligkeit pur.

„Ich bin der Leiter der Gringotts Bank, wie ihr wisst. Jeder Kobold in diesem Land ist entweder mir unterstellt, schuldet mir was oder arbeitet an einer Stelle, die ich beeinflussen kann. Ich mag euch in den Gängen meiner Bank Asyl gegeben haben, aber das gilt natürlich nicht unbegrenzt."

„Selbstverständlich. Wir werden uns so bald wie möglich ein neues Hauptquartier suchen.", erwiderte Jenande kalt. „Das ist schon allein für das Werwolftreffen nötig. In ihre kleine Bank passen die doch niemals hinein."

Der Kobold lief vor Wut puterrot an. Seine stolze Bank mit den Millionen an unterirdischen Gängen, die seinem Volk seit Generationen als Heim dienten, klein zu nennen, empfand er als eine unerhörte Beleidigung.

„Wir Kobolde sind nicht auf eure Hilfe angewiesen", zischte er. „Unsere Kriege haben wir immer allein geführt und das hat uns weit nach oben gebracht!"

„Und was ist mit den Rechten für die Mienen, aus denen ihr das Metall für eure Waffen geholt habt?", fragte Jenande schnippisch. „Wenn da nicht eine gewisse Veela einen gewissen Zauberer _überredet_hätte..."

„Und der Waliser Vampirzirkel, der mehrmals geholfen hat, die Banne der Zauberer um ihre Institutionen zu brechen...", fügte Luca an.

Thorok rutschte unruhig auf seinem Thron hin und her. „Okay", gab er zu, „okay, unsere Zusammenarbeit war immer fördernd. Trotzdem werde ich meine Bank nicht ins Schussfeuer stellen."

„Wir haben alle irgendwo den selben Ursprung", meinte Luca leise. „Die Kobolde mögen reich und angesehen sein. Euch scheint es ja nicht zu stören, dass ihr kein politisches Mitspracherecht habt, solange euer Gold unangetastet bleibt, aber die Befreiung unserer Freunde aus Askaban ist nur der erste Schritt. Der Dunkle Lord ist zurückgekehrt. Er hält sich bedeckt und sammelt Kräfte, aber er ist definitiv wieder da. Ich weiß, dass ihr euch immer auf die Seite des Siegers gestellt habt und wenn der unklar war, seid ihr eben neutral geblieben. Wir wollen keine Hilfe für den Überfall, das schaffen wir allein. Wir wollen kein Geld und ihr sollt auch keine Armee beherbergen, sondern nur die führenden Persönlichkeiten und ihren engsten Kreis. Ihr sollt ja gar nicht an unserer Seite kämpfen. Aber wir wollen die Zusicherung, dass ihr, wenn die Anfrage kommt, dem Dunklen Lord keinerlei Unterstützung gewährleistet und auch jede aufgibt, die ihr momentan habt."

Sirius starrte Luca an. „Momentan habt?", wiederholte er alarmiert.

Thorok zog ärgerlich die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Mit wem wir Geschäfte machen und mit wem nicht, das hat nichts mit Politik zu tun. Wir mögen auch im ersten Krieg mit Todessern gehandelt haben, obwohl wir wussten, auf welcher Seite sie standen...Aber das hatte nichts mit uns oder euch zu tun. Es war ein Krieg zwischen Zauberern, in dem zufällig ein paar Vertreter anderer Rassen involviert waren. Jetzt, wo wir uns als Anführer unserer jeweiligen Art gegenüberstehen..."

„Stehst du auf unserer Seite?", fragte Sirius einfach.

Der Kobold warf ihm einen unwilligen Blick zu, weil er ihn unterbrochen hatte. Dann aber nickte er. „Zu den besprochenen Bedingungen bin ich bereit, das Bündnis einzugehen."

Luca schnippte mit den Fingern und einen Augenblick später hielt er eine Rolle Pergament in der Hand. „Du verstehst sicher, dass wir das schriftlich haben wollen?"

Thorok knurrte unwillig und griff nach einer Feder.

„Nein, nein." Luca lächelte tückisch und zog eine lange Nadel aus seiner eigenen Tasche. „Es muss schon mit Blut sein. Magisch bindend. Wir sind schließlich nicht irgendwer."

Der Kobold wurde blass.

Eine Viertelstunde später folgten Sirius, Luca und Jenande einem von Thoroks Kobolden durch die steinernen Gänge der Bank, jenem Teil, der gewöhnlichen Besuchern nicht zugänglich war.

„Der hat ganz schön geguckt, oder?", meinte Sirius grinsend. „bei dem Vertrag mit dem Blut, meine ich."

„Glaubt ihr, er wollte uns hintergehen?", fragte sich Jenande laut. „Hat er deshalb gezögert?"

Doch Luca schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Vertrag mit einem Vampir, mit Blut unterzeichnet, ist zu vergleichen mit einem Unbrechbaren Schwur. Thorok hatte nicht vor, uns zu verraten, aber er ist ein Kobold. Die würden immer versuchen, aus einem Bündnis für sich selbst das Beste herauszuschlagen, indem sie im Nachhinein die Bedingungen ändern oder neu interpretieren. Wir können uns auf ihn verlassen." Er hob die Hand mit dem Blatt Papier, dass Thorok ihm widerwillig überreicht hatte. „Das zeigt schon allein das hier." Es war eine Liste mit den Verließen der Gringotts Bank, deren Mieter mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Todesser waren. Rasthock, der Kobold, der sie gerade führte, hatte den Auftrag, sie in jedes der Verließe zu führen, damit sie sich umsehen konnten. Vorläufig ohne etwas zu entfernen, denn das Bündnis mit den Kobolden sollte erst einmal noch geheim bleiben.

„Aber was ist, wenn Harry gar nicht in Askaban ist?", hörte Sirius sich nach einer Weile flüstern.

„Eigentlich ist es ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass er nicht dort ist", meinte Jenande sanft. „Das Ministerium hätte eher damit angegeben, ihn gefunden zu haben, als das sie es leugnen. Selbst wenn Harry sich gegen sie ausgesprochen oder gar gegen die Auroren gekämpft hätte. So arbeiten sie nicht. Abgesehen davon konnte keiner unserer Leute sagen, dass Harry überhaupt vor uns zurückgekehrt ist."

„Es ist der einzige Hinweis, den wir haben", meinte Luca schulterzuckend. „Wenn ihn die Dunklen nicht haben, hat ihn das Ministerium. Wenn sie ihn unauffällig und geheim in Askaban wegschließen, erfährt die Welt niemals, dass er ein Vampir ist und sie müssten ihre Gesetze uns bezüglich auch nicht überdenken. Das, oder..."

„Oder Du-weißt-schon-wer hat ihn", vervollständigte Sirius den Satz.

Luca nickte düster.

„Habt ihr euch etwa nur zu Anführern eurer Rassen aufgeschwungen und stellt diese riesige Armee zusammen, um einen einzigen Jungen zu finden?", keifte Rasthock, der Kobold.

Die drei Zwielichtigen sahen sich verdutzt an.

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete Luca. „Wir holen ja schließlich auch die Anderen raus, die bei dem Überfall gefangen genommen wurden."

„Außerdem setzen wir ein Zeichen für das Ministerium", fügte Jenande hinzu. „Selbst wenn sie uns nicht glauben würden, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer zurück ist, dann müssen sie doch wenigstens wegen uns vorsichtig sein. Wir haben einfach einen Mangel an Revolutionen heutzutage."

Luca, Jenande und Rasthock sahen erwartungsvoll zu Sirius.

Der zuckte mit den Schulten. „Was?", fragte er und verschränkte verteidigend die Arme. „Ich mach das nur für Harry."

In diesem Moment näherten sich rasche Schritte. Sirius löste seine angespannte Haltung, als er schon von weitem den Ankömmling am Geruch erkannte. Sie trafen auf ihn, als der Gang in den großen Gemeinschaftssaal mündete. Auch hier waren die Wände aus Stein, dafür gab es aber lange Holztische, auf denen sich verschiedene Speisen türmten. Überall sah man kleine Gruppen von Werwölfen, Vampiren und Veela. Die Flüchtlinge aus dem Hauptquartier. Viele von ihnen hatten außer den Zwielichtigen keine Freunde oder Familie und damit auch keinen Ort, an den sie gehen konnten. Über die Flederkette hatte Luca sie hierher gerufen, nachdem sie sich nach der Razzia in alle Winde verstreut hatten. Hier, im Herzen der Zaubererwelt, direkt unter der Winkelgasse, würde sie niemand vermuten. Hier konnten sie so lange bleiben, bis sie ein neues Hauptquartier gefunden hatten.

„Sirius!", rief Cale erfreut, als die drei den Raum betraten. Er war es, der ihnen entgegen gekommen war.

Eigentlich mussten sie gleich weiter, Sirius hatte jetzt keine Zeit für einen Plausch mit dem jüngsten Mitglied seines Rudels. Trotzdem hielt er kurz inne. Auf Cales Schulter saß eine riesige, ihm unbekannte weiße Eule und Cale fuchtelte mit einem Blatt Papier vor seiner Nase rum.

„Ein Brief für dich!"; rief er. „Kam schon vor zwei Tagen bei den Kobolden an, aber du hast die ja kennen gelernt...Wir brauchten auch eine Weile, um rauszufinden, dass er überhaupt für dich war."

Sirius, nach dessen Herz kalte Angst gegriffen hatte bei der Vorstellung, jemand könnte den Vogel auf ihn angesetzt haben und nun wissen, wo ihr neues Versteck war, entspannte sich wieder, als er den Brief sah. Gleich darauf machte sich eine unheimliche Freude in ihm breit und er riss Cale den Brief aus der Hand. 'Tatze.' Remus' Handschrift war das nicht und außer ihn gab es nur einen, der ihn bei diesem Spitznamen nannte.

„Einen Moment nur!", sagte er an die beiden Anführer gewandt. „Der ist von Harry."

Luca und Jenande beobachteten neugierig, wie er den Brief aufriss und den Inhalt überflog.

„Oh mein Gott... Dieser schreckliche, dumme, wunderbare Junge..."

„Was ist los?"

Sirius atmete erst einmal ein paar Mal ruhig durch, bevor er antwortete. „Harry ist nach Hogwarts gegangen, um Pettigrew zu finden. Ihr wisst schon, der Typ, wegen dem ich unschuldig nach Askaban musste."

„Ach, du bist unschuldig?", fragte Jenande überrascht.

Sirius starrte sie an.

Verhaltend kichernd zuckte sie mit den Schultern. „Tut mir Leid."

Der Werwolf deutete das als Scherz. Es konnte nicht sein, dass Jenande ihn als Anführer der Werwölfe akzeptiert und ihm bei der Suche nach Harry geholfen hätte, wenn sie dachte, er wäre ein dutzendfacher Mörder...Oder?

„Was willst du jetzt machen?", fragte Luca leise.

Sirius sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Wenn Harry dich rehabilitiert...Noch kannst du aussteigen. Du könntest ihm eine Familie sein. Ihr könntet glücklich sein." Der Vampir machte eine ausschweifende Geste in Richtung des Gemeinschaftsraumes. „Wenn du die Sache mit uns durchziehst, bist du sofort wieder ein Verbrecher. Besonders, wenn sie rauskriegen, dass du ein Werwolf bist. Selbst wenn bewiesen wird, dass du keine Verbindung zum Dunklen Lord hast, bist du sofort wieder als dunkle Kreatur gebrandmarkt. Vielleicht wirst du diesmal sogar wirklich zum Mörder, wenn die Wachen sich wehren oder die Werwölfe Ärger machen."

Sirius erstarrte innerlich. Luca hatte Recht. Er stand an einem Scheideweg. Ein friedliches Leben mit Harry...oder ein Kampf an der Spitze der Werwölfe. Die Entscheidung fiel überraschend leicht.

„Harry würde nicht untätig zu Hause rumsitzen. Er würde selbst kämpfen wollen." Mit einem Blick auf Cale, der ihn schüchtern anlächelte, und auf Jenande, die kaum merklich die Hand nach ihm ausstreckte, fügte er hinzu: „Ich kann die Wölfe nicht allein lassen. Ich kann die Zwielichtigen nicht allein lassen...meine Freunde. Ich will, dass der Name Sirius Black von allem Übel gereinigt wird. Doch vor Canis Majoris soll das Ministerium sich in Acht nehmen. Der wird ihnen nämlich ordentlich die Suppe versalzen. Aber..."

„Aber?"

„Aber es gibt jemanden, den ich unbedingt noch an meiner Seite haben muss." Sirius stopfte sich den Brief in die Taschen. „Tut mir Leid, aber ihr müsst hier eine Weile ohne mich zurecht kommen. Ich werde Harry zurückholen...Ihn und den Letzten der Rumtreiber."


	12. Im Rudel rennen

**12. Im Rudel rennen**

_Harry,_

_du hast uns wirklich einen verdammten Schrecken eingejagt! Luca hat vollkommen am Rad gedreht, als er erfahren hat, dass du weg bist. Es war furchtbar dumm von dir, die Sache mit Peter allein klären zu wollen – die Ratte gehört mir, schon vergessen? Wir haben gedacht, die Dunklen hätten dich entführt. Jetzt stehen wir kurz vor einem Krieg. Trotzdem bin ich natürlich stolz auf dich. Ich hätte nie gedacht, mal noch einen fairen Prozess zu kriegen und das bedeutet mir viel. Es stand im Tagespropheten. An Halloween, na das passt ja. Obwohl es auch eine verdammte Versuchung wäre, den Bastard einfach selbst umzulegen. Habe wirklich überlegt, ob es das nicht wert wäre, wo ich doch schon verurteilt bin. Aber du bist wie dein Vater, du denkst, bevor du handelst. Ich wünschte, du hättest diesmal noch etwas mehr nachgedacht und irgendjemandem gesagt, wo du steckst. Na ja, das ist jetzt Schnee von gestern._

_Ich würde dich gern selbst abholen, aber das geht im Moment nicht. Hier ist gerade eine Menge los, auch wenn ich in einem Brief nichts Genaueres sagen kann. Nächste Woche Montag ist die erste Vollmondnacht seit...Du weißt schon. Wir haben bereits einen Plan, wie wir Solom und die anderen befreien können. Gomora, Cale, Luca und mir geht es gut, wir waren bei der Schlacht nicht dabei. Leider muss auch die Befreiung den Vollmond abwarten. Glaub mir, ich bin der Letzte, der diese Typen länger als nötig dort lassen will._

_Wir sehen uns spätestens an Halloween zur Verhandlung, aber mir wäre es lieber, wenn du vorher zu uns stößt – vielleicht kannst du Remus überreden, mitzukommen. Du willst doch sicher auch den vierten Clan kennenlernen, oder?_

_Ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald._

Unterschrieben war der Brief nicht, dafür prangte darunter der schwarze Tintenabdruck einer Hundepfote.

_Remus hob langsam den Blick. Die funkelnden Augen der Schlange mit den giftgrünen Schuppen, die etwa einen halben Meter maß, beobachteten ihn genau. Das Tier hatte sich in der obersten Schublade seines Schreibtisches zusammengerollt, nur der Kopf lugte hervor. Als Remus heute Abend einen neuen Stapel Aufsätze dort hatte verstauen wollen und die Schublade aufgezogen hatte, hatte die Schlange ihn wütend angezischt und der Werwolf hätte beinahe einen Herzinfarkt gekriegt. Auf jeden Fall aber war er sofort zwei Meter zurückgesprungen und hatte den Zauberstab gezückt._

_'Ein Mordanschlag von Snape'_, war sein erster Gedanke gewesen, _'Ein schlechter Scherz der Slytherins'_ sein Zweiter. Doch die Schlange machte keine Anstalten, ihn anzugreifen. Beinahe friedlich lag sie da. Aber dem Werwolf entging nicht, wie sie vorsichtig mit ihrer langen roten Zunge die Luft prüfte und beinahe zufällig ein paar garantiert giftiger Fangzähne entblößte. Vorsichtig war Remus näher getreten und hatte einen bereits aufgebrochenen Brief, der mit einem dünnen Faden in der Mitte der Schlange um ihren Leib geschlungen war, vorgefunden. Da er einen Anschlag noch immer nicht ausschloss, hatte er sich ein paar Drachenhauthandschuhe angezogen – alte, abgewetzte Dinger, die ihren Zweck mehr schlecht als recht erfüllten – und den Brief mit einem Aufrufezauber zu sich geholt.

Der Brief warf viele Fragen auf. Er war offensichtlich von Sirius an Harry gerichtet. Wenn er bei ihm gelandet war, bedeutete das, dass Harry die Schlange geschickt hatte, um ihn und die enthaltene Anfrage zu dem Treffen weiterzuleiten. Was, abgesehen von der natürlichen Abscheu jedes Gryffindors gegenüber Schlangen zu seiner Wut auf Remus passen würde. Remus wusste nicht, wer die Personen waren, von denen in dem Brief die Rede war. Obwohl, wenn er davon ausging, dass Sirius bei den Zwielichtigen war...Er glaubte sich vage an einen jungen Werwolf zu erinnern, der Cale hieß und um den er sich während seiner eigenen Zeit im Zirkel ein wenig gekümmert hatte. Dieses Kind hatte zwischen all den Monstern so verloren gewirkt. Auch der Name Luca sagte ihm etwas. Das war einer der Anführer der Zwielichtigen, geliebt und gefürchtet gleichermaßen. Solom war offenbar ebenfalls einer von Harrys Freunden und während der Razzia inhaftiert worden. Jetzt wollten Sirius und die Zwielichtigen die Gefangenen befreien.

Aber das wäre Wahnsinn. Hoffentlich kamen sie nicht auf die Idee, mit Gewalt in Askaban einbrechen zu wollen. Das würde doch alle Gerüchte über die dunklen Kreaturen bestätigen. Wenn Sirius zu seinem Prozess kam, den Dumbledore für ihn arrangiert hatte, wie er es ankündigte, dann könnte er vielleicht Wiedergutmachung für seine Haft fordern und eine Begnadigung für die Zwielichtigen beantragen. Natürlich nur für die, die sich gleich ergeben und niemanden getötet hatten. Doch genau da lag ja das Problem, oder?

Und was für eine Bedeutung sollte der Vollmond haben? Wollten die Zwielichtigen etwa mit einer Meute verwandelter Werwölfe angreifen? Unmöglich. Das kleine Rudel brachte gerade mal zehn Wölfe zusammen, wenn überhaupt. Gegen Dementoren brachten Klauen und Zähne nichts. Selbst wenn die animalischen Instinkte sie gegen ihre grässliche Wirkung schützte, so würden sie doch in diesem Zustand die Gefangenen eher töten als retten. Nein, das konnten sie nicht ernsthaft in Erwägung ziehen.

Als Remus jedoch las, dass er zusammen mit Harry zu Sirius kommen sollte, schlug sein Herz schneller. Er konnte es noch immer nicht recht fassen: Sirius war unschuldig. All die Jahre über war er genau der Freund gewesen, von dem er geglaubt hatte, dass es ihn nie gegeben hatte. Stattdessen war Peter, der kleine Peter, um den er so lange getrauert hatte, der Verräter. Und Sirius hasste Remus nicht dafür, dass er ihn wie alle anderen für den Spion gehalten hatte. Er wollte ihn wiedersehen, selbst jetzt, wo er dem Ministerium indirekt verraten hatte, wo die Zwielichtigen lagerten und wer sich bei ihnen befand. Auf Sirius konnte er vertrauen.

Aber – wo sollte er ihn treffen? Harry hatte offenbar sein Versprechen gehalten und war in Hogwarts oder zumindest in der Nähe geblieben. Daran hatte nach seinem wütenden Verschwinden schon keiner mehr geglaubt.

Montag war heute. Ein Blick zum Fensterbrett bestätigte, dass Snape bereits hier gewesen war, um ihm einen Becher Wolfsbanntrank dazulassen. Sirius und Harry wollten sich beim vierten Clan treffen...Wer zum Teufel sollte das sein? Für Remus stand es außer Frage, dass er mit Harry gehen musste. Er wollte Sirius wiedersehen, wollte sich bei ihm entschuldigen. Er wollte, dass alles wieder so war wie früher zwischen ihnen. Falls das überhaupt möglich war. Außerdem, wenn Sirius wirklich eine Dummheit vorhatte, um nach Askaban zu kommen, war er vielleicht der Einzige, der ihn aufhalten konnte.

„Harry, wo bist du nur?", flüsterte er still für sich selbst.

Plötzlich erklang ein leises Zischen. Remus zuckte zusammen, als die Schlange aus seiner Schublade sich träge erhob. Sie wand sich um das Tischbein herum, klatschte auf den Boden und strebte mit gezielten Schlängelbewegungen auf die Tür zu.

Remus stopfte sich den Brief in den Hosenbund. Die Schlange verschwand bereits leise um die Ecke. Der Werwolf rannte ihr nach.

Sein Trank stand nach wie vor unberührt auf dem Fensterbrett.

Remus hatte keinen Zweifel, dass dieses unheimliche Tier ihn zu Harry führen würde. Besorgt warf er einen Blick durchs nächste Fenster. Es war erst früher Abend und es war bewölkt, aber es würde nur noch eine knappe Stunde dauern, bis der Vollmond am Himmel stand.

Die Schlange war schnell. Harry hatte die ganze Sache geschickt eingefädelt. Ihm blieb keine Zeit, irgendwen zu benachrichtigen. Damit war klar, warum er die Schlange so kurzfristig geschickt hatte: Remus sollte sich schnell aus dem Bauch heraus entscheiden, ohne Gelegenheit zu haben, jemand anderen um Rat zu fragen.

Zum Glück, oder vielleicht auch Pech, begegnete Remus auf seinem Weg niemandem. Um diese Zeit waren alle – und wäre er selbst an jedem anderen Tag des Monats – beim Abendessen.

Als die Schlange jedoch auf die Peitschende Weide zuhielt, geschickt durch die Zweige hindurch kroch und gezielt den Baumknoten berührte, der die Weide zum Erstarren brachte, hielt er einen Moment lang überrascht inne. Die Heulende Hütte?_ Dort _hielt sich Harry versteckt? Remus wusste nicht, ob er entsetzt sein oder die Wahl seines Unterschlupfes bewundern sollte_._ Er folgte der Schlange durch den Geheimgang, bis zum Eingang der Hütte.

Er hätte erwartet, dass es hier staubig und schmutzig wäre. Schmutzig war es schon noch, doch auf dem Boden waren die Spuren von einem Besen zu sehen, der hier verzweifelte Arbeit geleistet hatte. Das Erdgeschoss bestand aus Küche und Wohnzimmer. Remus, der das Haus in seiner Kindheit bei Vollmond für seine Verwandlungen und in mancher anderen Nacht zusammen mit seinen Freunden einfach als Geheimversteck genutzt hatte, pflegte als Wolf sich immer im Schlafzimmer aufzuhalten. Die Küche war deswegen weitestgehend unversehrt. Das Wohnzimmer hatte er unordentlicher in Erinnerung, aber hier schien jemand am Werk gewesen zu sein. Als Remus einen Blick hinein warf, entdeckte er neben dem mottenzerfressenen Sofa ein Katzenkörbchen, in dem sich eine zweite Schlange zusammengerollte hatte. Remus erschauderte und folgte seinem ungeduldig wartenden Führer die Treppe hinauf.

Die Tür zum Bad war verschlossen, doch die Schlange hielt ohnehin auf das Schlafzimmer zu. Dieses Geschoss weckte unangenehme Erinnerungen in ihm. Das letzte Mal war er vor mehr als elf Jahren hier gewesen, kurz nach dem Tod der Potters...Zu Vollmond war er nach Hogsmeade gefloht und die Hütte hatte noch einmal geheult, schlimmer als jemals zuvor. Remus' Welt war von einem Augenblick zum anderen zusammengestürzt. James, Sirius, Peter, er hatte sie alle auf einmal verloren. Seinen Job hatte ihm das Ministerium schon vor Monaten weggenommen, er stand am Rande der Armutsgrenze, sein Vater war kürzlich im Kampf gegen Todesser gestorben. Remus war am Boden zerstört gewesen. Er hatte all seine Trauer, Wut und Verzweiflung in diesem Schlafzimmer rausgelassen und zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war es ihm vollkommen egal gewesen, ob jemand hereinkam. Als er sich in dieser Nacht selbst biss und kratzte, tat er das nicht, um seine Zerstörungswut zu kompensieren. Er tat es einfach, um sich selbst weh zu tun, sich durch körperlichen von seinem seelischen Schmerz abzulenken. Und er hatte zerstört. Er hatte die komplette Einrichtung zerstört. Hutständer, Spiegel, Kronleuchter, jeder Gegenstand im Zimmer schien eine Todessermaske, oder schlimmer, Sirius' höhnisch lachendes Gesicht zu tragen.

Jetzt stand Remus wieder in diesem Zimmer. Doch statt in Sirius' blickte er in James' Gesicht. Er musste einige Male blinzeln, bevor die Illusion der Vergangenheit verschwand. Das war nicht James, das war Harry. Harry, der Vampir, der die Schlange vom Boden aufhob und sie sich wie einen Schal um die Schultern legte. Seine Augen waren kühl und distanziert, aber nicht kalt. Anscheinend hatte Harry sich wirklich die letzten zehn Tage hier aufgehalten. Jedenfalls hatte er aufgeräumt, die meisten zerstörten Möbel waren fortgeschafft und der Boden gesäubert worden. Es sah fast schon wieder wohnlich aus.

„Harry-", begann Remus, doch der Vampir hob die Hand und schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Sie sind allein hier. Also kommen Sie mit?"

Remus nickte vorsichtig.

Die Tür öffnete sich knarrend und die zweite Schlange kroch langsam an ihm vorbei, hinüber zu Harry, der ihr die Hand reichte, an der sie sich hinauf wand.

„Ich sage nicht, dass ich Ihnen verzeihe", meinte Harry leise, während seine Finger sanft über das schillernde Köpfchen der Schlange streichelten.

„Solom muss ihnen verzeihen. Solom und die Werwölfe, die Veela und Vampire, die Ihretwegen in Gefangenschaft geraten sind." Er wandte den Blick ab, in Richtung der brettervernagelten Fenster. „Wir treffen uns bei Gringotts."

„Gringotts?", wiederholte Remus ungläubig. „Wieso da?"

„Weil das der einzige Ort ist, wo ich schon einmal Kobolde gesehen habe."

Natürlich, die Kobolde! Der vierte Clan.

KNALL!

Ganz plötzlich war Harry verschwunden und Remus zuckte zusammen. Ungläubig starrte er auf die Stelle, wo eben noch Harry gestanden hatte. War der Junge, dieser dreizehnjährige Junge etwa _appariert_? Das sollte nicht möglich sein. Aber eine andere Methode, wie Harry vor Sonnenuntergang nach Gringotts kommen wollte, fiel ihm nicht ein. Also apparierte er ebenfalls.

Eine Sekunde später stand Remus vor dem großen Marmortor der Koboldbank in der Winkelgasse, die sich nach und nach leerte. Harry stand nur ein paar Meter von ihm entfernt, den Kopf unter dem schwarzen Kapuzenmantel tief gesenkt, um sich vor den Strahlen der Sonne zu schützen. Gemeinsam betraten sie die Bank und gingen auf einen Schalter zu.

Remus fragte sich, was zum Teufel sie wohl sagen sollten. Was wäre, wenn sie hier falsch waren und den Kobolden nur verrieten, dass sie Verbindungen zu dunklen Kreaturen hatten?

„Sie wünschen?"

Harry trat vor. „Ich bin ein Vampir, Remus ein Werwolf und wir wollen zum Treffen."

Der Kobold starrte ihn ein paar Sekunden lang an. Harry hob leicht den Blick, um ihm sein blasses Gesicht zu zeigen.

Schließlich nickte der Kobold. „Ihr seid spät. Getsack wird euch hinbringen."

Der Kobold winkte einen seiner umhereilenden Artgenossen heran. Harry und Remus folgten ihm aus der Eingangshalle in einen winzigen kahlen Raum. Das Einzige, was sich darin befand, war ein Pappkarton mit einem Jojo, einem Löffel und einer leeren Coladose.

„Wir wollen zu den Werwölfen", sagte Harry geschäftlich.

Überrascht sah Getsack von ihm zu Remus und zurück. „Beide? Ich könnte sie auch in die Höhlen bringen..."

Doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Getsack zuckte mit den Schultern und reichte ihm das Jojo. „Der geht in..." Er sah auf seine Uhr, „15 Minuten los."

Harry nickte. „Wie viel kostet es?"

Der Kobold sah ihn misstrauisch an. „Nichts."

„Nichts?"

„Nichts. Die Kosten werden von der Bank getragen." Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, als würde ihm das selber nicht gefallen. Dann verließ er den Raum.

„Ein Portschlüssel also...", murmelte Remus und betrachtete das unscheinbare Jojo. „Sie müssen dafür extra die Barrieren um die Bank herum gelüftet haben. Unglaublich, dass sie das umsonst machen...Wie viele Leute kommen denn?"

Harry zuckte mit den Schultern.

Im Laufe der nächsten zehn Minuten schickte Getsack noch weitere vier Personen zu ihnen, drei Männer und eine Frau. Sie alle sahen müde und schmutzig aus, aber in ihren Augen glomm ein aufgeregtes Feuer. Punkt fünf Uhr rollten sie das Jojo aus und jeder legte einen Finger auf die Schnur. Kaum das die Zeit um war, spürte Remus sich an seinem Bauchnabel fortgerissen.

Einen Moment später stolperte er über weichen Waldboden. Irgendjemand zischte wütend und stieß ihn zur Seite, als er beinahe auf ihn fiel. Remus sah sich um und machte große Augen.

Sie befanden sich am Rande eines dunklen Nadelwaldes, weit und breit keine Häuser und vor ihnen eine weite Wiese, die zu einem Hügel führte. Und überall, auf der Wiese, zwischen den Bäumen bis zum Hügel hinauf, sah er Menschen. Aber nicht irgendwelche Menschen, das verriet Remus seine Nase. Es waren Werwölfe. Mindestens 2000 von ihnen hatten sich hier versammelt, Junge und Alte, Männer und Frauen, Magier und Muggel. Überall wurde leise geflüstert, trotzdem war es insgesamt erstaunlich still für eine so große Menge. Die einzige Stimme, die magisch verstärkt weithin über die Versammlung schallte, war die eines einzelnen Mannes, der oben auf dem Hügel stand.

„...sagen, wir sind schmutzig und dumm. Wenn ich mich hier umsehe, könnte ich ihnen zumindest im ersten Punkt Recht geben. Aber wer ist denn dafür verantwortlich? Wie oft habt ihr schon nach einem Job gefragt und wurdet abgelehnt, nur weil ihr Werwölfe seid? Wie viele von euch sind mit exzellenten Noten von der Schule gegangen und können doch ihren Traumberuf allein per Gesetz nicht ausführen? Wie viele konnten überhaupt eine Schule besuchen? Es ist eben das Ministerium, das uns als schmutzig, arm und dumm bezeichnet, das uns jede Möglichkeit nimmt, etwas daran zu ändern. Also sage ich, schämt euch nicht für das, was ihr seid! Versteckt euch nicht, lasst sie sehen, dass ihr da seit..."

Der Mann war zu weit weg, um ihn zu erkennen, aber etwas an der durch die Verstärkung verzerrten Stimme kam Remus bekannt vor.

„Wer ist das?", fragte er flüsternd den Werwolf neben ihm, der mit dem selben Portschlüssel gekommen war.

„Hast du die Nachricht nicht erhalten?", fragte der zurück. „Warum bist du hier, wenn dich die Flederkette nicht erreicht hat?"

Remus trat unbehaglich von einem Bein aufs andere. „Ein Freund hat mich mitgenommen."

Der Werwolf nickte verstehend. „Ach so. Nun, das ist Canis Majoris, der größte Wolf des Jahrhunderts. Glauben jedenfalls einige. Er gibt schon die ganze Woche über Vorträge und Seminare."

Fragend sah Remus Harry an. Seine Lippen bildeten stumm das Wort „Tatze". Remus erstarrte. Was machte Sirius hier?

„Der Krieg vor zwölf Jahren", rief Tatze, „hat uns gezeigt, wie man es_ nicht _macht. Wir können das Ministerium nicht mit Gewalt stürzen. Gewaltanwendung würde alle Gerüchte und Vorurteile über uns nur bestätigen. Also, was tun? Wir könnten die Kinder und Frauen der Obersten im Ministerium verwandeln, vielleicht wachen sie dann auf." Kurze Pause. Raunen in der Menge. „Ich weiß, dass einige von euch dieser Idee nicht abgeneigt sind, besonders Greybacks Anhänger. Ein altes Sprichwort besagt: Wer lange genug wie ein Monster behandelt wird, der wird am Ende tatsächlich eines sein. Ich frage euch; sind wir Monster? Sind wir wirklich schon so tief gesunken, dass wir tatsächlich über solche Grausamkeiten nachdenken? Geht in euch! Was wollt ihr wirklich?" Pause. „Ihr wollt keine Gewalt. Ihr wollt keinen Krieg. Wir Werwölfe sind eines der friedlichsten Völker überhaupt, gerade weil wir alle negativen Gefühle zu Vollmond herauslassen können. Das Problem unseres Zeitalters ist der fehlende Zusammenhalt. Das Ministerium hat geschickt über lange Zeit dafür gesorgt, dass wir ein Heer von Einzelgängern sind. In der Einsamkeit liegt der wahre Fluch des Wahnsinns für den Wolf. Wir sind eine Rasse der Gemeinschaft. Heute Nacht werden wir als das größte Rudel zusammen rennen, dass je unter Englands Sternen zusammengekommen ist. Und wenn die Nacht vorbei ist, wird jeder von uns neue Freunde gefunden haben. Am Ende dieser Nacht wird jeder von uns einem Rudel angehören und fortan werden wir jeden Mond in diesen Rudeln zusammenkommen. Lasst die Zeit der Einsamkeit heute enden. Füllt die Leere in eurem Innern. Ihr seid alle Wölfe. Ihr seid alle Freunde, auch außerhalb des Waldes. Wenn einer eurer Freunde in Schwierigkeiten ist, dann helft ihm, egal was es kostet. Sie werden es für euch genauso tun. Und wenn ihr ein Problem habt, dass ihr allein im Rudel nicht lösen könnt, dann ruft andere Rudel zur Hilfe. Wenn das auch nichts bringt, dann wendet euch an eure Rasse!

Die Zauberer wollen uns keine Jobs geben? Schaffen wir uns welche! Es reicht ein Wolf im Rudel, der weiß wie man ordentliche Kleidung herstellt und schon ist die ganze Gruppe versorgt. Wir müssen nicht so leben, wie es die Gesellschaft der Menschen vorschreibt, wenn wir unsere eigene Gesellschaft bilden!" Pause. Viele Wölfe waren unruhig, einerseits mitgerissen von den Worten des Anführers, andererseits wanderten immer öfter die Blicke hoch zum Himmel. Die Sonne ging unter.

„Lasst uns heute Nacht als eine Rasse rennen. Lasst uns morgen unsere Rudel bilden. Und lasst uns übermorgen all unseren Freunden helfen, die diese Hilfe nötig haben!"

Der Mond ging auf. Erfahrene Wölfe zogen rasch Hosen und Oberteil aus und auch Remus nahm seinen Umhang ab. Er spürte bereits das vertraute Kribbeln in seinem Nacken, das Prickeln in Armen und Beinen. Das Reißen von Kleidung war zu hören, überall an Remus' Körper begannen Haare zu sprießen und langsam setzte der Schmerz ein.

Schrei und Geheul erfüllte den Wald. Hektisch sah er sich nach Harry um, doch der war nirgendwo zu sehen. Stattdessen sah er bereits die ersten verwandelten Bestien. Gut, Harry schien sich rechtzeitig aus dem Staub gemacht zu haben. Jetzt musste er sich selbst schnell verwandeln, damit er nicht von den anderen Wölfen zerfetzt wurde. Normalerweise wehrte er sich so lange wie möglich gegen die Verwandlung, heute aber ließ er sich einfach fallen und gab sich seinen Instinkten hin. Einfach frei sein. Einfach wild sein. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren aufgenommen und anerkannt in der anonymen Gesellschaft der Werwölfe.

Der Schmerz verschwand.

Auf der anderen Seite der Wiese verwandelte sich Sirius in seine Animagusform, kaum das die Sonne den Horizont berührte. Er wusste, dass die Werwolfverwandlung schmerzhaft war und dass es schlimmer wurde, je mehr man sich dagegen wehrte. Kurz nachdem er gebissen worden war, hatte Cale ihn über all diese Sachen aufgeklärt. So hatten sie die Theorie aufgestellt, dass es weniger unangenehm für ihn werden würde, wenn er sich während der Verwandlung bereits auf vier Beinen befand.

Sie behielten Recht.

Sirius' Knochen knackten unangenehm und es pochte in seinen Gelenken, als sie sich verschoben. Gleichzeitig aber strömte eine ungezügelte, wilde Kraft in seinen Adern, gegen die Grindstone nur ein lächerlicher Abklatsch war.

Nicht wenige Werwölfe zeigten noch menschliche Merkmale. Einige trugen halb zerfetzte Hosen oder versuchten immer wieder torkelnd auf zwei Beinen zu stehen. Obwohl deutlich erkennbar, war ihre Körperbehaarung im Vergleich zu einem echten Wolf eher spärlich.  
>Nicht so Sirius. Er war gigantisch – drei Meter hoch, mit zottigem schwarzem Fell, langer Schnauze und geifernden Zähnen, mit glühenden Augen und gewaltigen Tatzen. Als er den Kopf zum Mond erhob, schien die ganze Kraft des Himmelskörpers auf ihn überzugehen. Sirius spürte seine Magie, diese göttliche Kraft und er riss sein Maul auf und heulte: <em>"AWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"<em>

Und von überall her schallte es zu ihm heraus: _„Awooooooooo!"_

Die Wölfe antworteten seinem Ruf. Winselnd und mit zwischen den Beinen geklemmter Rute kamen sie zu ihm herauf gekrochen. Sie ergaben sich, unterwarfen sich seiner Macht. Sirius war der unumstrittene Alphawolf und sein Rudel zählte Hunderte.

Die Kraft in ihm wollte losgelassen werden, er wollte rennen und jagen, aber er wollte auch das Gefühl der Macht nicht missen. Diese Wölfe würden ihm folgen. Er hatte die Verantwortung über sie.

Da plötzlich nahm er zwei vertraute Gerüche wahr und fuhr herum. Ein paar Werwölfe hatten knurrend und schnappend einen Ring um zwei Gestalten geschlossen: ein Wolf und ein schwarzer Löwe, die sich gegenseitig verteidigend nach Sirius' Rudel ausschlugen. Nach Sirius' Rudel! Wie konnten sie es wagen? Er würde sein Rudel beschützen.

Sirius knurrte furchterregend und stürzte heran. Er würde nicht zulassen, dass jemand seine Autorität untergrub!

Doch je näher Sirius kam, desto mehr benebelte der Geruch seinen Geist. Ein durch und durch tierischer Geruch. Freunde...Familie.

Sirius schnappte nach einem der vollkommen überraschten Wölfe. Jaulend zogen sie sich zurück, nicht verstehend, wie ihr Alpha dieses fremde Tier, das kein Wolf war, akzeptieren konnte. Erleichtert trabte der Löwe an seine Seite. Der eine Werwolf, der ihm beigestanden hatte, zögerte länger. Doch auch sein Geruch kam Sirius furchtbar bekannt vor, obwohl er ihn lange nicht mehr gerochen hatte. Er gehörte zu ihm.

Sirius stieß einen Laut aus, der einem Bellen nicht ganz unähnlich war. Remus! Das war Remus! Sirius tappte ein paar Schritte vorwärts, wissend, dass es sein Freund sein musste, der auf ihn zukam. Sein restliches Rudel scharrte sich um ihn, vorsichtig auf jede seiner Bewegungen achtend. Schließlich trat auch der graue Wolf ein paar Meter auf Sirius zu, dann noch ein paar, fing an zu traben und rannte schließlich hechelnd auf ihn zu. Das Rudel knurrte böse in Erwartung eines Angriffs, aber der Alpha kam dem Grauen entgegen. Beide Wölfe trafen aufeinander, umkreisten sich, schlugen spielend mit den Pfoten aufeinander ein und jaulten vor Entzücken. Sirius leckte Remus einmal nach Hundeart über den Kopf, um seine Zuneigung zu zeigen. Der schüttelte sich und schnappte scherzhaft nach ihm. Er erwischte nur ein dickes Fellbüschel, doch er biss sich darin fest und schmiegte seinen Kopf eng an Sirius' Schulter.

Das Rudel hatte sich beruhigt. Ihr Anführer hatte deutlich gemacht, dass das katzenhafte Tier und der Wolf, der ihm entgegen jeder Natur beigestanden hatte, unter seinem Schutz standen. Niemand von ihnen würde sie anrühren, solange die Gefahr bestand den Zorn des Alphawolfes und damit des gesamten Rudels auf sich zu ziehen.

Sirius löste sich widerwillig von Remus. Noch einmal reckte er den Kopf zum Himmel und stieß ein hohes Heulen aus, in das die anderen Wölfe sofort einfielen. Es war das Signal zum Aufbruch. Heute Nacht hatte Sirius die Verantwortung über ein riesiges Rudel. Heute Nacht würde er mit Hunderten von Werwölfen rennen. Heute Nacht war er Canis Majoris.

„Haben wir deine Unterstützung?"

„Es ist zu früh, Luca..."

„Also nicht."

Sirius hob hilflos die Schultern. „Die Wölfe sind keine Einheit. Sie müssen erst lernen einander zu vertrauen und Bereitschaft entwickeln füreinander einzustehen. Ich will diese Menschen nicht einfach für deinen Feldzug rekrutieren, ich will ihnen dauerhaft helfen. Aber dafür brauche ich Zeit."

„_Meinen_ Feldzug?", wiederholte Luca. „Zu deiner Erinnerung: Wir bauen den Widerstand gegen den Dunklen Lord auf. Ich habe niemals erwartet, dass du ein Heer von Werwölfen gegen das Ministerium führst."

„Ach nein? Ich dachte, du wolltest Askaban..."

„Sei nicht albern. Das ist deine Art, nicht meine." Luca's Mundwinkel zuckten kurz. „Das mit dem Heer kommt später. Ich will wissen, ob du überhaupt bereit bist, der Anführer der Werwölfe zu werden, sie zu einen und gegen Voldemort und das Ministerium zu führen. Nicht jetzt, aber irgendwann. Ich weiß, du hast gesagt, du machst es, du hast es bei Johns Leiche geschworen. Aber das war im Eifer des Gefechts. Jetzt hast du deine erste richtige Verwandlung hinter dir, du hast die Werwölfe kennengelernt...Stehst du zu deinem Wort?"

„Natürlich. Ich halte, was ich verspreche."

Luca sah ihn seltsam an.

„Nein, ehrlich, Mann! Klar, es gibt viele Sachen, die ich tun könnte. Ich könnte ihnen auch helfen, ohne gegen das Gesetz zu handeln oder ihnen beizubringen, wie man gegen Todesser kämpft. Aber das will ich nicht. Verdammt, ich will diesen Mistkerl von einem Schlangenmenschen tot sehen und ich will meinen Namen reinigen."

„Dann bist du dabei, wenn wir unsere Freunde aus Askaban rausholen?"

„Nach Askaban zurückzukehren, ist das Letzte was ich will, aber ja, verdammt. Ich kann sie nicht da drinnen lassen."

Luca nickte.

Er und Sirius waren im Laufschritt unentwegt zu einem der geschützten Versammlungsräume tief in den Eingeweiden der Koboldbank unterwegs, wo sie sich mit Jenande treffen wollten.

„Wir werden am ersten November angreifen", sagte Luca.

„Der Termin steht schon fest?", fragte Sirius überrascht.

„Ja, du brauchst Zeit, um dich vom letzten Vollmond zu erholen-"

„-ich bin so fit wie noch nie, meine Animagie schützt mich doch vor den Nebenwirkungen!"

„-und wenn du an Halloween verurteilt und eingesperrt wirst, kannst du uns gleich die Türen öffnen."

„Dein Optimismus was meinen Prozess angeht, ist unter aller Sau."

Luca streckte die Hand aus und die schwere Eichentür vor ihm flog auf. Jenande, die in dem Raum dahinter nach recht undamenhafter Art die Füße auf den Tisch gelegt und sich die Fingernägel gefeilt hatte, zuckte zusammen und setzte sich sofort wieder ordentlich hin. Sirius konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als er sich zu ihr gesellte. Thorok war diesmal nicht dabei.

„Ihr seid zu spät", schimpfte die Veela, wohl in der Hoffnung, sich noch einen letzten Rest ihrer geheimnisvollen Würde zu bewahren.

„Dann sollten wir gleich anfangen", erwiderte Luca, rauschte mit wehendem Umhang herein und ließ sich auf dem dritten Stuhl nieder. Herausfordernd streckte er die Hand aus. Jenande schoss ihm einen bösen Blick zu, zog dann aber eine braune Akte hervor und reichte sie ihm.

„Was ist das?", wollte Sirius wissen.

„Grundrisse, Pläne, Listen der Insassen, Wachpläne der menschlichen Wächter...Alles was wir brauchen, um Askaban zu infiltrieren."

Sirius sah die Veela mit großen Augen an. „Ich wusste ja, dass du gut in der Informationsbeschaffung bist...Aber wie zum Teufel hast du _das_ geschafft?"

„Ich hab mich an den Chef des Gefängnisses gewandt. Hab drei meiner Mädchen und zwei Kisten Feuerwhiskey hingeschickt. Es gibt genug peinliche Fotos, dass er niemals ein Wort darüber verlieren wird, selbst wenn er sich irgendwann daran erinnert", meinte Jenande leichthin.

„Uh", machte Sirius. Sein Respekt vor diesen wunderschönen, gefährlichen Frauen wuchs mit jeder Begegnung, die er mit dieser ganz speziellen Veela hatte.

„Die Vampire werden schwimmen", meinte Luca und zeichnete einen Kreis in der Karte um das ganze Gefängnis herum. „Ich werde zehn Leute hier verteilen, die die Flucht sichern sollen. Deine Wölfe, Sirius, brauchen wir im Innern. Du kennst dich aus und wirst sie zu den Zellen führen. Ihr lauft außen die Wände hoch und brecht durch die Fenster ein."

Sirius schnaubte. „In Askaban gibt es keine Fenster."

„Doch, du hast nur nie welche gesehen. Sie sind oben im Turm, wo die menschlichen Wächter wohnen. Ihr kommt natürlich nachts, zwischen ihren Schichten und schaltet sie aus."

„Es sollten höchstens fünf sein", fügte Jenande hinzu. „Das meiste machen ja die Dementoren."

„Und wie kommen wir an denen vorbei?"

„Nachdem ihr die Wächter überwältigt habt, nehmen deine Wölfe Grindstone."

„Nein!", rief Sirius aus, „das ist zu gefährlich! Sie würden die Gefangenen alle umbringen!"

„Nicht, wenn du sie betäubst und mit dem Imperius belegst."  
>Sirius starrte Luca entgeistert an. „Ich soll <em>was<em>!"

Jenande griff beruhigend nach seiner Hand. „Grindstone wird ihren Geist animalisch genug machen, um mit dir mitzuhalten, wenn du dich verwandelst. Weil du ihr Rudelführer bist, werden sie dich auch in dieser Form verstehen und sich nicht gleich instinktiv gegen den Imperius wehren."  
>„Ich habe einen besseren Vorschlag", behauptete Sirius und entzog der Veela – wenn auch widerwillig – seine Hand. „Ich gehe allein oder die Wölfe warten oben im Turmzimmer. Ich brauche sie unten nicht."<p>

„Du kannst nicht allein da reingehen", widersprach Jenande. „_Das_ wäre wirklich zu gefährlich. Du brauchst eine Leibgarde. Du holst die Gefangenen aus ihren Zellen. Den Werwölfen gibst du Drogen und nimmst sie mit dir. Für die Vampire müsst ihr eine Außenmauer finden und ein Loch hineinschlagen, sodass sie runterspringen können. Dann gibst du uns ein Signal und meine Mädchen kommen dir zu Hilfe." Jenande zwinkerte verschwörerisch. „Unter Veela-Einfluss kommen die mächtigsten Patroni zustande, weißt du?

„Deine Wölfe und die restlichen Veela kämpfen sich den Weg frei und für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass auch andere Insassen, Todesser fliehen, sind die Vampire da. In der Festung selbst wären wir von keinem hohen Nutzen, weil wir nicht unbemerkt an den Dementoren vorbei kämen, aber wir können die falschen Flüchtigen aufhalten und Portschlüssel für euch bereithalten.", erklärte Luca.

Sirius sah von ihm zu Jenande und wieder zurück. „Ihr habt das alles schon längst ohne mich geplant, oder?"

Luca zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du warst beschäftigt."

„Ein Problem gibt es aber noch", meinte Jenande. „Die Wärter dürfen dein Gesicht nicht sehen. Überhaupt wäre es besser, wenn niemand wüsste, wer Canis Majoris, der Anführer der Werwölfe wirklich ist."

„Gestern Nacht haben mich Hunderte Werwölfe gesehen..."

„Im Zwielicht, von sehr weit weg und kurz vor ihrer Verwandlung, die sowieso einiges an Erinnerungen auslöscht. Und sieh mal in die Spiegel, du siehst den Plakaten kaum noch ähnlich. Nein, es ist besser, wenn du dich verhüllst. Jedenfalls solange du nicht bei den Zwielichtigen, sondern bei den unbekannten Werwölfen oder im Auftrag unseres Zirkels bist. Wenn das Ministerium dich nämlich freispricht, könnte das ganz schnell dazu führen, dass ganz plötzlich neue Beweise auftauchen, wenn du verstehst was ich meine."

Luca hob die Schultern. „Ich würde dir ja einen einfachen, dunklen Kapuzenumhang empfehlen. Mit den richtigen Sprüchen-"

„Ich bin kein Vampir!", protestierte Sirius, „und ich werde mich auch nicht wie einer kleiden."

„Na ja, eine Maske geht auch nicht, darauf haben die Todesser ein Patentrecht", meinte Jenande.

„Da fällt mir schon was ein", knurrte der Werwolf. „Gebt mir die Karten. Ich kenne einen Zaubertrick, der uns bei der Orientierung helfen wird..."

Luca gab sie ihm. „Also ist es abgemacht. Du stellst dein Team zusammen. Ihr solltet maximal zu fünft sein. Wir schlagen in der Nacht von Halloween zu, die Nacht zum ersten November. Tags zuvor hast du deine Verhandlung. Wenn es gut läuft, treffen wir uns um neun am Westufer. Wenn es schlecht läuft, sieh zu, dass deine Wölfe unabhängig von dir trotzdem kommen und benimm dich schlecht genug, damit sie dich sofort einsperren, aber nicht schlecht genug, als dass sie dir den Kuss des Dementors verpassen. Ich muss dir wohl nicht sagen, dass du niemandem verraten darfst, wie du entkommen bist. Wiederhol den Trick einfach und hol deine Wölfe halb zehn im Wachturm ab. Irgendwelche Fragen?"

„Was ist mit Harry?"

Luca rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Der kommt natürlich nicht mit. Er muss an einem sicheren Ort bleiben, bis sich die Wellen beruhigt haben. Am besten erfährt er weder von diesem Vorhaben, noch von der Rückkehr Voldemorts, bis wir das erledigt haben."

Sirius zögerte. „Das würde bedeuten, er ginge zurück nach Hogwarts."

„Genau."

„Du...Du hast nichts dagegen?"

Luca schwieg für einen Moment. Einen langen Moment. „Doch. Aber ich vertraue ihm."

XxX

(Die folgenden Fakten sind rein fiktional und ich bin Teufel noch eins verdammt schlecht im schätzen.)

Da die Bitte aufgetaucht ist, hier ein paar statistische Zahlen:

In Großbritannien leben derzeit 1,3 Mio Zauberer. Davon können 80.000 in einem Duel gegen einen durchschnittlichen Todesser wie z.B. Walden Macnair länger als zwei Sekunden bestehen. Von diesen 80.000 gehören wiederum rund 70 den Todessern an, weitere 530 sind Sympathisanten. 15.000 würden aktiv das Licht unterstützen, der Rest sind Mitläufer, die sich der Mehrheit anschließen. Nur eine kleine Gruppe unter Dumbledore, der Orden und sein Dunstkreis (etwa 1000 Personen) sind zwar für das Licht, aber auch nicht hundertprozentig fürdas Ministerium.

In Großbritannien gibt es ca. 5000 Werwölfe. Etwa drei Viertel davon sind locker miteinander vernetzt, der Rest sind Einzelgänger. 1300 von ihnen waren mindestens schon einmal im Hauptquartier der Zwielichtigen, 500 teilen Greybacks Ansichten (es sind so wenige, weil sie rumlaufen und Menschen töten, weswegen das Ministerium sie jagt).

Weiterhin leben dort ca. 2400 Vampire, 500 davon Dunkle oder Einzelgänger. Den Rest hat Luca unter sich vereint.

Gringotts hat derzeit 3200 Angestellte oder Verbündete unter den Kobolden.

Die Veelagemeinschaft ist mit 700 Frauen und 6 Männern ziemlich klein, jedoch gibt es hier die beste Vernetzung.

Ein hypothetisches Heer des Ministeriums könnte zwischen 14000 (ohne Orden und Mitläufer) und 79400 „Soldaten" haben. Eine realistische Größe liegt bei 25.000, wenn viele zu viel Angst zum Kämpfen haben, Voldemort eine ganze Menge unter den Imperius stellt und die allgemeine Wehrpflicht eingeführt wird.

Voldemort wiederum kann mit geschätzten 5000 dagegen halten, sowie 700 dunkle Vampire bzw. Werwölfe.

Die Zwielichtigen könnten (rein hypothetisch) ein Heer von ungefähr 2300 Werwölfen, 1900 Vampiren und 275 Veela aufstellen, das macht etwas weniger als 4500 Krieger/-innen.

Das durchschnittliche Kräfteverhältis Ministeriummagier: Todesser : Zwielichtiger ist 1 : 3,5 : 5,25.

Das Kräfteverhältis Dumbledore+Fudge : Voldemort+Sariel : Luca+Sirius+Jenande ist 2 : 3,5 : 3

Dabei zählt Fudge gar nicht, Dumbledore und Voldemort kriegen von mir jeweils 2, Luca und Sariel jeweils 1,5 und Sirius und Jenande zusammen auch 1,5 Purnkte.

ANMERKUNGEN:

Voldemort wäre schön doof, wenn er seine Leute als Block losschicken würde – obwohl er damit bestimmt das Überraschungsmoment auf seiner Seite hätte. Das Ministerium könnte niemals so schnell mobilisieren und außerdem kann man die Gelegenheiten, an denen Britanniens Zauberer ein Heer gebildet haben, in 10.000 Jahren Menschheitsgeschichte an einer Hand abzählen. Trotzdem verlässt sich Voldemort auf eine Terrortaktik, die das Land von ihnen kaputt machen soll.

Die Zwielichtigen haben zudem enorme Reserven im Ausland. Luca ist mit vielen anderen Vampiranführern verbündet. Die Veela sind sowieso ganz woanders beheimatet und die Werwölfe sind anfällig für Revolutionen, sie brauchen nur einen Alphawolf. Bezüglich dieser Rasse könnte der im Nu die ganze Welt erobern.

Die Daten für die Bevölkerungszahlen Europas liegen mir aber leider noch nicht vor. Ich werde auf der nächsten Konferenz der magischen Kreaturen eine Umfrage vorschlagen, wenn ihr wollt.

Fröhliche Weihnachten,

astala7


	13. Askaban

Ich hoffe, ihr seid alle wunderbar ins neue Jahr hineingerutscht! Mir haben die Feiertage leider keine Gelegenheit zum Schreiben gegeben. Aber zum Glück hatte ich noch etwas auf Lager für euch.  
>Dieses Kapitel ist sicherlich Geschmackssache, aber für mich der absolute Liebling. Es besteht komplett aus Dialogen und spielt ausschließlich in Askaban und umreißt grob die Zeit der Gefangenen dort. Abwechselnd werden Soloms Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit beschrieben, damit ihr auch ihn endlich besser kennen lernt. Zwischendurch werden dann die Dialoge seiner Zellennachbarn aufgeführt. Wenn man nur mit gesprochenen Worten arbeitet, in einer Umgebung, in der ohnehin nur wenige Leute Sinnvolles von sich geben, ist es schwer, Emotionen rüberzubringen. Aber jeder von euch, besonders die, die meinen Oneshot „Himmel über Askaban" gelesen haben, weiß, wie es in Askaban ist. Von daher denke ich, dass ihr keine Probleme haben werdet. Einige Handlungen verschwimmen absichtlich im Ungewissen.<p>

Starten wir also mit einem besonders düsteren Kapitel in das neue Jahr...

XxX

**13. Askaban**

„_Dad? Ich...Ich wollte dich was fragen..."_

„_Aber natürlich, mein Kleiner. Was hast du auf dem Herzen?"_

„_Warum starren mich alle so an?"_

„_Anstarren? Wer starrt dich an?"_

„_Alle."_

„_Ich weiß nicht, wovon du redest, mein Kleiner. Aber es geht dir doch gut, oder?"_

„_Schon, aber..."_

„_Dann ist doch alles wunderbar."_

„_Das ist ein Besen, mein Kleiner. Ein Kleiner nur, der fliegt nicht hoch. Du kannst nicht runterfallen und dich verletzen. Aber es ist ein beliebtes Spielzeug. Du magst ihn, oder?"_

„_Was soll ich mit einem Besen?"_

„_Na, fliegen natürlich. Du kannst damit mit deinen Freunden spielen."_

„_Dad, ich hab keine Freunde."_

„_Ein wirklich schöner Besen, nicht wahr? Geh schön raus und übe ein bisschen. Ich koche dir was Leckeres zu essen."_

„_Aber Dad..."_

„_Ja, dir geht es gut. Ich mache dir hübsche Geschenke. Ich gebe dir zu essen. Das gefällt dir, nicht wahr?"_

„_Vielleicht könntest du ja mitkommen. Vielleicht könntest du ja mit mir spielen."_

„_Sei nicht albern, Junge. Erwachsene spielen nicht mit Kindern. Kinder spielen mit Kindern. Geh und such dir welche."_

„_Da ist er wieder. Dieser Junge."_

„_Junge? Der da hinten mit den weißen Haaren?"_

„_Ja."_

„_Was ist mit dem?"_

„_Haben Sie es noch nicht gehört?"_

„_Ich bin ein Gesandter des Ministeriums und hier, um zu kontrollieren, wie sie mit ihrer Arbeit mit den Drachen vorankommen, nicht um mich um kleine Jungen zu kümmern."_

„_Das sollten Sie auch nicht. Der Kleine ist mindestens so gefährlich wie ein junger Hornschwanz."_

„_Der ist höchstens fünf Jahre alt!"_

„_Aber kein Mensch. Er ist ein Veela."_

„_Verarschen Sie mich nicht. Es gibt nur weibliche Veela."_

„_Ach, und woher sollen die kommen, wenn es keine Männlichen gibt? Der Kerl ist eine Ausnahme. Eine Missgeburt. Und er hat alle schlechten Eigenschaften seiner Rasse mitgenommen. Wenn er wütend wird, wirft er mit Feuer um sich. Hat schon dreimal die Hütte des alten Zathrus abgebrannt."_

„_Wer ist Zathrus?"_

„_Die Veela haben ihm den Jungen als einen Wechselbalg untergeschoben. Er glaubt allen Ernstes, er wäre der Vater, dabei wurde der Junge nur von seiner Rasse verstoßen. Die Veelamagie ist mächtig. Wir kommen durch den Gedächtniszauber nicht durch und er verteidigt den Jungen bis aufs Blut. Vor einer Wochen haben wir einen unserer Drachenwärter gefunden. Tot, verbrannt. Jeder weiß, dass es der Junge war, aber es gibt keine Beweise."_

„_Das ist ja schrecklich! Sie müssen etwas unternehmen."_

„_Oh, wir haben mehrmals versucht, ihn zu den Veela zurückzubringen. Aber die wollen keinen Mann unter sich. Er ist zu jung, um ihn einzusperren oder töten zu dürfen. Nächste Woche darf er mit auf die Drachenjagd. Vielleicht löst das das Problem endlich."_

„Solom? Solom? Sag was. Bist du tot?- Er ist weg, Solom. Der Dementor ist weg. Es gibt Essen. Solom?"

„Lass ihn, Marie. Der hört dich nicht."

„Aber er muss was essen. Du musst was essen."

„Warum? Wir werden hier sterben und verrotten."

„Sie werden uns rausholen. Du wirst schon sehen."

„Nichts wird passieren. Wir werden sterben."

„Warum? Warum sind alle so...Ich weiß, es ist schrecklich. Ich sehe immer wieder, wie sie mich beißen. Ich sehe immer wieder, wie sie mich verstoßen und in Angst vor mir weglaufen. Aber das sehe ich ohnehin ständig, wenn ich schlafe."

„Einige sind mehr betroffen als andere, Marie."

„Erklär's mir!"

„Sieh dich nur um. Dort gegenüber, die Zellen. Was siehst du?"

„Die Vampire."

„Wie sehen sie aus?"

„Tot."

„Weil sie kein Blut kriegen. In Askaban kriegt jeder dieselbe Kost. Die Vampire ersticken langsam. Das merkst du, oder?"

„Ja, du hast recht. Die Luft ist ganz grässlich hier drin. Aber...es geht noch. Was ist mit dir?"

„Ich bin eine Veela. Ich kann nur die Hälfte von dem essen, was sie mir geben. Ich esse kein Fleisch."

„Ich kann dir was von meinem Gemüse geben. Mit dem Essen kann ich ja nichts anfangen."

„Das ist lieb von dir. Aber darum geht es nicht. Die Dementoren setzen mir sehr zu."

„Warum dir?"

„Sieh nur nach links. Da schließen sich die Zellen der anderen Werwölfe an. Wie sehen sie aus?"

„Tot."

„Sie kriegen genug zu essen. Sie sind nicht so schlimm dran wie ihr. Aber sie leiden unter den Dementoren. Sieh nach rechts. Da sind die Veela. Wie sehen sie aus?"  
>„Tot."<p>

„Weil auch sie leiden. Und sieh dich an. Wie siehst du aus?"

„Lebendig."

„Und sie mich an."

„Tot."

„Ich versuche dich zu retten, Marie. Ich benutze meine Magie, um dir glückliche Gedanken zu schicken. Es ist nicht viel, aber vielleicht bleibst du damit etwas länger bei Verstand. Deswegen haben sie die Rassen getrennt. Nur weil die Gefangenen eine ungerade Anzahl haben, sitzen wir hier zusammen."

„Benutz es für ihn. Solom hat so viel für uns getan. Er hat für uns gekämpft und er hat vielen die Zeit verschafft, die sie brauchten, um zu fliehen. Hilf ihm. Er ist doch gleich hier, in der Zelle nebenan."

„Es geht nicht. Er ist schon zu tief in seinen Gedanken gefangen."

„Doch, du kannst es! Er ist doch ein Junge, da wird es leichter sein als bei mir. Versuch es. Bitte, Soleil!"

„Ich kann nicht. Du bist die Einzige, die hier noch Hoffnung hat. Wenn ich meine Magie auch nur für eine Sekunde von dir nehme, um sie ihm zu geben, werde ich selbst zusammenbrechen. Nur deine Hoffnung hält mich noch am Leben."

"_Hau ab, Solom! Wir wollen nichts mit dir zu tun haben."_

„_Als wenn ich euch brauchen würde!"_

„_Du Freak! Niemand will dich haben. Selbst der alte Zathrus hält dich nur aus, weil du ihn verzaubert hast."_

„_Hab ich gar nicht!"_

„_Bei uns wird dir das jedenfalls nicht gelingen. Du wirst niemals Freunde haben."_

„_Ich lege keinen Wert auf deine Freundschaft."_

„_Du hast _niemanden_."_

„_Doch. Ich habe Kou."_

„_Wer soll das sein? Ein Fantasiefreund?"_

„_Nein. Ich habe Kou gefunden und ich hab ihn aufgezogen. Er ist ein Chinesischer Feuerball und er wird dich umbringen, wenn du mich noch einmal beleidigst."_

„_Was! Das kann nicht sein. Du lügst!" - „Du hast einen _Drachen_ aufgezogen? Bist du noch ganz dicht?"_

„_Er ist ein besserer Freund als ihr das jemals sein könntet."_

„_Drachen sind unsere _Feinde_! Unsere Eltern kämpfen seit Generationen mit ihnen, jagen und töten diese Bestien, damit die Menschheit vor ihnen sicher ist!"_

„_Interessiert mich nicht. Kou ist mein Freund."_

„_Du Bastard! Verräter!" - „Dir werden wir's zeigen!" _

„_Los Leute, machen wir ihn fertig!"_

„_Aaargh!" - „Meine Haare! Meine Haare! Es brennt! Macht das weg!"_

„_Impedimenta!" _

„_Aguamenti!" _

„_Nein! Hilfe!" _

„_Stupor!"  
>„Er haut ab! Locomotor Mortis!"<em>

„_Arrgh!"_

„_Scheiße, ein Drache!" - „Duckt euch!" _

„_Ich brenne! _

„_Aaarrrrgh!"_

„_Ich nehm's zurück! Ich nehm's zurück, bitte, nicht!"_

„_Hilfe! HILFE!" - „Weg hier!" - „Ich blute! Hilfe! Hil-aaaargh!"_

„_Kou! Nein, hör auf!"_

„_Monster! Hilfe, Monster!" - „Nimm dieses Biest weg!" - „Ich brenne, ich brenne!"_

„_Kou, hör auf! - Nein!"_

„_Aaargh!"_

„_Oh Gott...Oh Gott, er hat Takaya..." - „Nein, nein!" - „Mörder! Du verdammter Mörder!"_

„_Nein...Nein, nicht...Das wollte ich doch nicht..."_

„_Diesmal ist er zu weit gegangen. Wir können nicht riskieren, das seinetwegen noch mehr Leute sterben. Der Junge muss sterben."_

„_Und wie wollen wir das dem Ministerium erklären? Sie werden es nicht verstehen. Er ist ein Kind."_

„_Er ist ein Monster."_

„_Das wissen nur wir."_

„_Sollen wir ihn einfach davonkommen lassen? Ein Kind ist tot! Soll ich seinem Vater sagen, dass sein Mörder nicht bestraft wird?"_

„_Sag ihm, dass wir den Drachen getötet haben. Den Drachen, der seinen Sohn getötet hat."  
>„Getötet und fast aufgefressen!"<em>

„_Er kann die Strafe des Jungen bestimmen. Das sollte ihm Genugtuung verschaffen."_

„_Gut, einverstanden."_

„_Lass uns gleich zu ihm gehen und dann – Hey! Hey du! Scheiße, er hat uns gehört!"_

„_Crucio! Crucio! Du Bastard hast meinen Sohn auf dem Gewissen! Du Freak! Du Monster! Nichts als Unglück hast du uns gebracht!"_

„_Bitte...Bitte nicht..."_

„_Crucio!"_

„_Aaargh!"_

„Soleil? Nicht einschlafen, Soleil. Du musst stark bleiben."

„Ich kann nicht..."

„Bitte, Soleil. Du bist meine Freundin. Bitte!"

„Es tut mir Leid, Marie."

„Bitte. Bitte, ich will das nicht sehen. Ich will die Bilder nicht sehen. Wenn du lächelst, sind sie weg. Bitte, lächle für mich."

„Ich kann nicht, Marie, ich kann nicht...ich schaffe es nicht..."

„Wir werden rauskommen. Bitte, bitte schlaf nicht ein."

„Marie..."

„Wir brauchen Hilfe. Hilfe, bitte! Irgendwer! - Du! Du da. Du bist wach. Hilf uns!"

„Lass mich."

„Es ist nicht echt. Es ist alles nicht echt. Nur die Dementoren. Hilf mir. Sag was. Irgendwas. Weck sie wieder auf.

„Wer bist du?"

„Ich...Ich bin Marie."

„Wie alt bist du?"

„Fünfundzwanzig."

„Hm."

„Weiter. Weiter, rede! Stell Fragen, alles. Rede. Bitte."

„Du bist noch nicht lange Vampir."

„Nein. Woher weißt du das?"

„Du bist zu fröhlich. Du sitzt hier bei den Dementoren und bist trotzdem so etwas ähnliches wie nett zu mir, einem Werwolf. Glückliche Familie, hm? Schönes Leben. Der Biss hat dich zerstört."

„Ist nicht schlimm. Ist nicht schlimm. Ich hab ja euch. Die Zwielichtigen. Ist nicht schlimm."

„Die Zwielichtigen? Wenn du niemanden hast, der dich einführt, wenn du deinen Erzeuger nicht kennst und keine Freunde hast, wirst du im Zwielicht doch nur geduldet. Du gehörst nicht dazu. Komm ja nicht bei mir an. Ich kann Vampire nicht leiden."

„Sag das nicht. Bitte, sag das nicht."

„Hat dich deine, ach so tolle, Familie fallen gelassen? Gewöhn dich dran. Einen Vampir will niemand als Nachbar. Selbst deine Freundin stirbt lieber, als sich dein Geschwafel anzuhören."

„Nein. Hör auf. Das stimmt nicht."

„Du weißt, dass es stimmt. Jetzt haben sie dich sogar nach Askaban gesteckt. Du wirst hier sterben und verrotten. Wie wir alle."

„Nein...Nein..."

"_Drachen! Drachen in der Luft!" - „Alle aufwachen!" - „Feuer! Feuer!"_

„_Wir werden angegriffen! Frauen und Kinder in die Häuser! Verstärkt die Schutzwälle!" _

„_Feuer! Feuer!" - „Holt Wasser!"_

„_Aaaaargh!" - „Nein! Nein, bitte!" - „Komm nur her, du Bestie!" _

„_Stupor! Oh nein, der prallt ab!" - „Stupor! Stupor!"_

„_Alle zusammen! Wir müssen ihn gleichzeitig treffen!"_

„_STUPOR!"_

„_Es bringt nichts! Ich- aaargh!" - „Scheiße! Nicht zurückweichen!" _

„_Versucht den Netzfluch!" _

„_Den zerreißt der doch mit links!"_

„_Hilfe! Hilfe!"_

„_Da sind noch mehr! Bei Merlins Bart! Wir sind verloren." _

„_Was machen die hier?" _

„_Der Feuerball. Sie rächen das Drachenjunge."_

„_Gebt ihnen den Jungen! Gebt ihnen den Jungen! Vielleicht können wir uns durch ein Opfer retten."_

„_Feuer! Mein Besen brennt!" - „Aguamenti!"_

„_Bleib hier, du kleine Bestie! Wir werden dich den Monstern zum Fraß vorwerfen."_

„_Nein, ich will nicht! Ich will nicht, lasst mich los!"_

„_Hilfe!" - „Die Häuser! Sie zerstören die Häuser!"_

„_Die machen uns fertig. Wir werden alle sterben."_

„_Merlin..."_

„_Aaaargh!"_

„_Seht euch das an! Bei Merlins Bart."_

„_Was für ein Festessen."_

„_Was glaubt ihr, was hier passiert ist?"_

„_In dem Dorf hier haben Ministeriumsangestellte mit ihren Familien gelebt."_

„_So weit oben in den Bergen?"_

„_Sie waren so eine Sondereinheit der Auroren. Sollten die Drachen fernhalten."_

„_Ist ihnen wohl nicht gelungen. Sieh mal, das Haus da. Sieht aus, als hätte sich da ein großes, schuppiges Vieh drauf niedergelassen, hahaha!"_

„_Geschieht ihnen ganz recht. Drachen greifen selten gemeinsam an, aber hier hat sich eine ganze Horde drauf gestürzt."_

„_Glück für uns. Wenn wir den Flüchtling nicht aufgeschnappt hätten, hätten wir nie hiervon erfahren."_

„_In den Wäldern ringsum müssten noch einige frei rumlaufen. Leichte Beute."_

„_Oh, ich glaube, hier könnten durchaus noch ein paar leben. Irgendwo zwischen den Trümmern oder in Kellerverstecken. Das ist _noch_ leichtere Beute."_

„_Faulpelz. Nein, ich jage sie mir lieber selbst."_

„_Du solltest auch aufpassen, dass du nicht zu viele Spuren hinterlässt. Es soll ruhig nach einem Drachenangriff aussehen, wir wollen nicht damit in Verbindung gebracht werden."_

„_Schon okay. Ich such mir die Lebenden und saug' sie aus. Für ihre Leichen schaffe ich dann ein Massengrab."_

„_Kannst ja auch die zerstreuten Körperteile aufsammeln."_

„_Bin ich ne' Putzfrau! Totes Blut schmeckt ekelerregend."_

„_Sieh nur zu, dass niemand deine Opfer findet."_

„_Schon klar. Wer kommt mit?"_

„_Ich."_

„_Ich auch."_

„_Freu mich schon drauf."_

„_So, das war der Letzte."_

„_Die werden höchstens in zwei Wochen nach dem Dorf sehen. Und wenn sie diesen Keller jemals entdecken, werden die Leichen längst vor Verwesung unkenntlich sein."_

„_Hey, Leute! Ich hab noch einen!"_

„_Man, ich bin schon voll. Noch mehr und ich platze."_

„_Aber der hier ist was Besonderes."_

„_Nein, nein! Hilfe! Lasst mich los!"_

„_Bah, ein Schreihals!"_

„_Guck genauer hin, Mann! Das ist kein Mensch."_

„_Lasst mich los!"_

„_Wow, ein Veela. Selten so ein schönes Exemplar gesehen."_

„_Mit dem könnten wir noch ganz anderen Spaß haben."_

„_Schade, dass es ein Junge ist."_

„_Lasst mich los! Ich will nicht!"_

„_Huh, was zum-"_

„_Hey, du unverschämter Knirps! Was soll das?"_

„_Heiß, heiß! Macht das aus!"_

„_Wie denn? Hier gib's kein Wasser!"_

„_Macht das aus, macht das aus!"_

„_Pass auf!"_

„_Au! Musste das sein?"_

„_Was? Jetzt ist es aus."_

„_Na warte, du kleiner Bastard!"_

„_Aaargh!"_

„_Immer langsam. Lass mir auch noch was übrig."_

„_Boah, der schmeckt klasse. Eins A Qualität."_

„_Gib was ab!"_

„_Hier."_

„_Oh, das ist gut."_

„_Warte mal. Hey, hör auf!"  
>„Was? Der Typ hat mich verbrannt."<em>

„_Bring ihn nicht um. Ich weiß was Besseres."_

„_Was?"_

„_Schmeiß' ihn da runter. Zu den Leichen. Soll er da verrotten._

„_Ich...will nicht...""_

„_Viel Spaß mit deinen Freunden, Kleiner!"_

„_Nein...Nein...Lasst mich raus...Lasst mich raus! Hilfe! HILFE! Nein, ich will nicht, lasst mich raus! Lasst mich raus..."_

„Solom... Solom, du bist doch wach...Du bist doch wach, nicht wahr? Hilf ihr. Hilf Soleil, bitte... bitte, du bist doch ein Veela..."

„Dummes Mädchen! Rede nicht mit ihm!"

„Du...Wer bist du?"

„Rede nicht mit ihm! Ich bin froh, dass er still hält. Wenn du ihn aufweckst, krieg' ich das ab. Ich bin es, die sich eine Zelle mit ihm teilen muss."

„Du bist auch eine Veela! Bitte, bitte hilf Soleil!"

„Der ist nicht mehr zu helfen. Das törichte Ding hat ihre Magie aufgebraucht."

„Bitte! Bitte hilf ihr!"  
>„Halt die Klappe. Sieh dich nur an. Augenringe, ausgedörrte Glieder...Du bist doch schon kurz vor dem Verdursten. Du hast die Chance, die deine Freunde da drüben nicht haben. Trink sie aus, dann beendest du ihr Leid."<p>

„Nein, sag das nicht. Das würde ich niemals machen. Hilf ihr!"

„Sei endlich ruhig!"

„Sonst weck' ich Solom auf. Solom! Solom!"

„Hast du den Verstand verloren! Der bringt mich um! Der bringt dich um! Wir werden alle sterben!"

„Na und? Was ist schon dabei?"

„Hör auf!  
>„Solom...Solom!"<p>

„Nein! Nein, hör auf!"

„Ja, Solom, wach auf!"

„Er brennt! Heiß! Geh weg von ihm, du dummes Ding!"

„Feuer..."

„Was hast du gesagt? Was hast du gesagt, Solom?"

„Feuer...Ich muss...Sie verbrennen..."

"_Es wird alles gut, Teddy. Alles gut. Wirst schon sehen. Wir kommen hier raus._

_Was sagst du? Ja, ich weiß. Ich finde sie auch gruselig. Aber du hast es ja gut. Du sitzt auf meinem Schoß. Ich muss auf ihnen drauf sitzen. Das ist ganz weich und ekelig. Aber weißt du, was ich gehört habe? Blutleere Leichen verwesen nicht so schnell. Es wird noch eine Weile dauern, bis sie zu stinken anfangen._

_Eigentlich haben wir es gar nicht so schlecht getroffen. Ich meine, wir leben noch, oder? Und es ist dunkel. Da müssen wir ihre Augen nicht sehen._

_Hunger hast du? Ja, ich auch. Ich hab ganz schrecklichen Hunger. Aber du musst noch etwas warten, Teddy. Ich hab gerade nichts zu essen für dich._

_Ja, mir ist auch nicht gut. Ich weiß, dass die Luft schlecht ist. Aber ich kann doch nichts dagegen tun. Es tut mir Leid. Es tut mir Leid..._

_Knurr nicht so. Ich weiß, du bist ein Bär. Knurr trotzdem nicht so. Dann krieg ich nur noch mehr Hunger. Aber hier gibt es weder Obst noch Gemüse, du musst warten._

_Du willst nicht länger warten? Dein Bauch tut weh? Tut er ganz schrecklich weh, als wenn dich jemand schlagen würde? Du weißt doch gar nicht, was Schmerzen sind._

_Ja, ich hab auch Durst. Fühlst du das? Das ist kein Sandpapier, das sind meine Lippen. So trocken sind die._

_Ja, ich weiß, dass Vampire ihre Opfer nie ganz aussaugen. Da ist immer noch etwas Blut. Das brauchst du mir nicht zu sagen._

_Nein, das auch nicht. Sowas sagt man nicht, Teddy. Auch wenn du ein Bär bist. Ich weiß, dass Bären Fleisch essen, aber ich mach das nicht. Wenn du Hunger hast, nur zu. Ich kann dich ja verstehen. Das wird sie eh nicht mehr kümmern. Aber ich mach das nicht._

_Nein, Teddy. Du brauchst mich gar nicht so anzusehen. Ich mach das nicht. Nein – knurr nicht so! Hör auf! Böser Teddy!_

_Das ist – okay. Aber nur ein klein wenig. Und nur Blut. Kein Fleisch, ja? Guck mal, du hast doch Krallen. Wenn du die Körper aufbrichst, dann kommst du vielleicht ran. Du musst tief graben. Die Vampire haben das Meiste genommen und der Rest ist getrocknet. Du musst dich beeilen._

_Was, du kriegst das nicht hin? Du bist doch ein Bär. Warte, ich zeig dir, wie das geht._

_So, siehst du? Nein, du siehst ja nicht, es ist ja alles dunkel. Ist auch besser so. Aber wenn du hier entlangfährst, siehst du, diese Knubbel hier, das sind die Rippen. Und wenn du dazwischen greifst, das ist das Herz und siehst du, das ist feucht. Feucht...das kann...das kann man trinken...oh!_

_Ah, ja. Nein, Teddy, das würde ich dir nicht empfehlen. Es schmeckt ganz widerlich. Lass nur mich den Fluch auf mich nehmen. Lass mich trinken..._

_Nein, du kriegst nichts, Teddy! Lass mich!_

_Oh...Oh, das tut mir Leid. Teddy! Teddy, sag was! Ich wollte dich nicht wegwerfen. Es tut mir Leid! Wo bist du? Sag, was, bitte! Teddy! Teddy!_

_Ich werde auch brav sein. Ich werde dich nie wieder fortstoßen. Und du darfst auch trinken. Ich werde auf dich hören. Ich werde auch was essen. Dann werde ich stärker. Ich werde wieder an die Decke klopfen, diesmal stärker. Und ich werde wieder rufen und schreien, vielleicht hört mich diesmal jemand. Ich werde ja leben. Nur bitte, komm zurück._

_Da bist du! Teddy, Teddy, ich hab dich so vermisst..._

_Ja, guck, das gefällt dir, oder? Noch ein bisschen hier. Und ein bisschen da. So, jetzt bist du voller Blut. Ganz viel. Das muss reichen. Den Rest brauch ich. Ich werde auch nicht viel essen. Nur ein bisschen, damit ich stärker werde. Fühlst du das? Nein, das ist kein Stock, das ist mein Arm. So dünn ist der schon. Aber das wird sich ändern. Gib mir mal den Knochen da drüben. Der ist spitz. Mit dem kann ich das hier viel leichter aufmachen._

_So ist's richtig. Lecker, nicht wahr? Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber man kann es essen. Man darf nur nicht zu sehr drüber nachdenken, was es ist._

_Weißt du, Teddy, ich hab noch nie Fleisch gegessen. Alle sagen, ich habe so wenig mit den Veela gemeinsam, aber das war immer etwas, was anders war. Deswegen haben mich alle ausgelacht, aber das macht mir nichts aus. Ja, und jetzt sieh mich an. Jetzt esse ich Menschen._

_Das würde besser schmecken, wenn man es brät, meinst du? Kein Problem. Feuer habe ich genug. Sieh mal. Jetzt brutzelt es. Kein Problem. Hmm, riecht gar nicht mal so schlecht. Willst du auch was? Nein? Na schön, dann eben mehr für mich. Nur ist es jetzt wieder so trocken. Ich glaube, roh ist doch besser._

_Hör auf damit. Teddy. Bitte, sei still. Ich weiß doch. Ich weiß das doch selbst. Ich weiß, dass ich sterben werde. Aber ich will nicht._

_Du willst sterben? Du willst lieber sterben, als hier zu bleiben? In diesem Loch, mit diesen Leichen. Und immer Fleisch essen und Blut trinken, um am Leben zu bleiben._

_Wir schaffen es sowieso nicht, sagst du? Da sind doch noch ganz viele Menschen. Wir können noch eine Weile von ihnen leben._

_Nun, das stimmt natürlich. Wenn die Luft weg ist, werden wir auch sterben. Und die Luft ist bald weg. Tut mir Leid, Teddy, ich werde eine Weile nicht mit dir reden können. Reden verbraucht zu viel Sauerstoff. Der Keller ist groß, und vielleicht gibt es irgendwo sogar ein Luftloch. Nein, das können wir nicht finden. Es ist finster und kalt._

_Du willst, dass ich eins suche? Ja, du hast ja recht. Die Luft hätte schon viel früher weg sein müssen. Es muss ein Luftloch geben. Aber ich will nicht wieder laufen. Ich stolpere immer. Die Körper sind so uneben._

_Ist ja gut. Ist ja gut. Ich mach's ja. Stirb mir nur nicht. Ich nehm dich mit, ja? Greif meine Hand. Ganz fest. Ja._

_Guck, hier. Alles finster. Kein Luftzug. Das Loch muss in der Decke sein._

_Was soll ich machen? Das ist nicht dein Ernst. So stark bin ich jetzt auch wieder nicht._

_Okay. Okay. Aber du musst mir helfen. Allein kann ich die Leichen nicht aufstapeln, die sind doch so schwer._

_Das machst du gut, Teddy. Ja, bald sind wir oben. Noch eine – so._

_Hilfe! HILFE! Hört mich jemand?_

_Da ist niemand, Teddy. Ich hab's dir ja gesagt._

_Ja, du hast recht. Das könnte es sein. Lass uns die Leichen rüberschieben – so._

_Du hast Recht. Da ist ein Luftzug. Hier oben riecht es besser. Ich kann das Loch nicht fühlen, aber ersticken werden wir hier drin nicht. Wir werden weiterleben, Teddy. Wir werden vielleicht blind werden, weil wir so lange die Sonne nicht gesehen haben. Wir werden vielleicht verrückt werden. Aber wir werden leben. Wir haben ja genug zu essen. Und wenn wir dann einmal raus kommen... Dann werden wir Monster sein. Dann werden wir wirklich Monster sein, wir beide, Teddy. Ja, du auch. Du hast doch auch von dem Blut getrunken. Die Leute hatten Recht. Wir sind Monster. Freaks. Wir sind Mörder und jetzt sind wir sogar Kannibalen. Aber wir leben. Wir werden noch eine lange Zeit leben, hier drin._

_Du willst noch etwas Fleisch? Gebratenes? Kein Problem. Ich mach dir was. Guck, hier hab ich Feuer. Das ist eine nützliche Fähigkeit, weißt du? Das haben alle Veela, auch ich. Und sieh, wenn ich den Körper hier anzünde, dann wird das Fleisch gebraten. Du willst noch mehr? Guck, hier ist mehr. Pass nur auf, dass du nicht Feuer fängst._

_Du magst den Rauch nicht? Aber du wolltest doch gebratenes Fleisch. Jetzt guck, da. Das sind die Leute. Guck, wie wir sie zugerichtet haben. Guck, wie sie uns ansehen, im Schein des Feuers. Hörst du ihre Schreie? Ich höre sie, Teddy, ich habe sie immer gehört. Guck, wie sie dich anklagen, weil du sie verbrennen willst. Pech, was? Das wolltest du nicht. Jetzt haben wir bald kein Fleisch mehr._

_Du hast Angst, dass du jetzt verhungern wirst? Keine Sorge. Das wird nicht passieren. Das Luftloch ist zu klein. Wir werden nicht vor Hunger sterben._

_Jetzt hast du ja doch Feuer gefangen. Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass du aufpassen sollst. Ist schon gut, ich bin dir nicht böse. Ich mag dich trotzdem noch, Teddy. Komm her. Ich mag dich. Du bist ein guter Freund._

_Nein, ist schon gut. Das tut nicht weh. Mir geht es gut. Ich lass dich nicht los. Mach dir keine Sorgen um meine Haare. Ich bin ein Veela, ich spüre das kaum. Ich habe – achem, chem – damit gar kein Problem. Komm her, Teddy, bleib bei mir. Sieh die – che – sieh die Leute nicht an. Sieh sie nicht an. Ja, ich weiß, dass es – ochem, che, che – besser war, als es dunkel war. Ich weiß schon. Aber du wolltest ja das Feuer. Und siehst du den Rauch? Der macht es ja wieder dunkel. Che, che, achem! Schon gut. Stört dich der Husten? Der ist auch bald vorbei. Bald ist alles vorbei und es ist wieder dunkel. Dann brauchst du dir keine Sorgen mehr machen."_

„Mach das aus, mach das aus! Tu doch was!"

„Was denn? Was denn? Ich weiß nicht, was!"

„Oh Gott, er brennt, er brennt!"

„Du bist eine Veela! Was macht dir Feuer aus?"

„Nichts, aber Feuer ist ein Zeichen von Aggression. Und Solom hat noch ganz andere Waffen."

„Wenn er so stark ist, warum holt er uns dann nicht raus?"

„Dummkopf! Er weiß nicht, wo er ist! Vermutlich nicht einmal, wer er ist! Er stirbt, er stirbt vor deinen Augen. Und bevor er endgültig tot ist, wird er explodieren und uns alle mit sich reißen."

„Was können wir tun? Das wollte ich nicht! Das wollte ich nicht!"  
>„Wachen! Wachen! Hilfe – er wird uns umbringen! Er wird uns alle umbringen!"<p>

„Gib dir keine Mühe. Das kümmert sie nicht."

„Aber vielleicht kann die Kälte der Dementoren das Feuer löschen."  
>„Das wird ihn umbringen."<p>

„Besser er als wir."

„Nein, ich will nicht, dass die Dementoren kommen. Lieber lass ich mich von Solom umbringen. Sei still, sei einfach still."

"_Langsamer. Wir sind gleich da. Siehst du das Dorf da unten?"_

„_Hruungh."_

„_Ich weiß, du würdest lieber eine große Stadt angreifen, aber das würde nichts bringen. Wir müssen uns auf die Dörfer konzentrieren, in denen ausschließlich Zauberer leben. Das wird ihnen sehr viel mehr Schmerzen bereiten. - Da! Setz mich auf dem Flachdach da drüben ab. Wenn du etwas schräg darauf landest, sollte es zwischen den Splittern Platz genug für mich geben, abzuspringen."_

„_Haarrrugh!"_

„_Aargh!" - „Ein Drache!" - „Zu Hilfe!"_

„_Gut so, Ming Ta! Ich werde das Wasser in Pech verwandeln, damit es Feuer fängt. Ruf deine Leute."_

„_Raaah!"_

„_Hilfe!" - „Stupor!" _

„_Bombada!" _

„_Petrificus Totalus!"_

„_Diffindo!" - „Aargh!"  
>„Verkestatum!" - „Protego!"<em>

„_Leute, hier rüber! Es sind nicht nur Drachen! Da ist ein Junge dabei, mit weißen Haaren! Auf den müsst ihr aufpassen!"_

„_Feuer, Feuer!"_

„_Expelliarmus!"_

„_Levicorpus!"_

„_Furunculus!" - „Aaargh!"_

„_Sictusembra!"_

„_Was bist du nur für ein Monster! Wie kannst du mit _Drachen_ zusammen kämpfen?"  
>„Diese Drachen sind die besten Freunde, die ich jemals hatte."<em>

„_Aargh!"_

„_Sie haben mich nie Monster genannt."  
>„Hör auf!"<em>

„_Sie haben mich aus der Hölle befreit, in die Vampire mich geworfen haben. Weil sie sich als Einzige daran erinnerten, dass ich auch gute Dinge getan hatte."_

„_Bitte, bitte! Hör auf! Nein! Hilfe!"_

„_Sie haben mich aufgezogen. Sie haben meine Wunden mit ihrem Blut geheilt. Sie kümmern sich nicht um meinen Fluch."_

„_Nein...Nein..."_

„_Und dafür werde ich für sie kämpfen."_

„_Aaaarrrrgh!"_

„_ICH HABE DIR VERTRAUT!"_

„_Solom...Das kannst du auch, ich-"_

„_Nichts kann ich! Du hast...Ich dachte, dir würde wirklich etwas an mir liegen!"_

„_Das tut es auch! Bitte versteh doch...Ich meine, okay, ja, am Anfang war es nur ein Auftrag. Nachdem du für die Drachen dieses Naturschutzgebiet heraus gehandelt hast, wollte das Ministerium sicher gehen, dass es nicht wieder zu einem Aufstand kommt. Ein neuer Krieg diesen Ausmaßes ließe sich nicht mehr vor den Muggeln verheimlichen. Deswegen wollten sie dich von ihnen trennen."_

„_Wie viel?"_

„_Was?"_

„_Wie viel haben sie den Veela geboten, damit sie mich zurücknehmen?"_

„_Das spielt doch jetzt keine Rolle-"  
>„Wie viel!"<em>

„_20.000 Galleonen. Und die Zusicherung, dass die Muggel nicht auch noch unsere letzten Wälder roden..."_

„_Tsk."_

„_Bitte, Solom, hör mir zu! Ja, es stimmt, ich wurde dir als Aufpasserin zugeteilt, aber ich habe mich freiwillig dafür gemeldet, weil...weil du mein Bruder bist, Solom."  
>„Dein Bruder?"<em>

„_Ja, Solom. Ich...Mutter ist vor zwei Monaten gestorben. Auf ihrem Sterbebett sagte sie mir, dass ich nicht nur Schwestern, sondern auch einen Bruder habe. Sie hat es immer bereut, dich weggegeben haben zu müssen. Solom? Bitte..."_

„_Nein. Nein..."_

„_Bitte, glaub mir. Mir liegt wirklich etwas an dir."_

„_Nein. Nein, verschwinde!"_

„_Solom!"_

„_Ich will dich nie mehr sehen!"_

„_Aber-"_

„_Du verstehst nicht! Ich liebe dich! Nicht wie eine Schwester. Du hast mich belogen, dich schicken die Menschen und...und jetzt bist du auch noch meine Schwester!"_

„_Bitte, Solom. Bitte. Ich will dich nicht verlieren. Ich will nicht gehen."_

„_Dann gehe ich."_

„_Nein..."_

„_Das Ministerium will mich nicht im Land haben? Kein Problem. Die Drachen haben sich ja auch nicht gerade Mühe gegeben, mich bei sich zu behalten, oder? Ich werde gehen. Dann sind sie ihre Probleme los. Und ich bin dich los."_

„_Solom! Warte!"_

„_Nein."_

„_Ich werde dich finden, Solom. Egal wohin du gehst, ich werde dich finden. Du brauchst mich. Ich lasse dich nicht im Stich."_

„_Aber genau das solltest du tun. Ich habe getan, was kein Veela je tun darf. Der Fluch, den ich trage, wird alle um mich herum ins Unglück stürzen."_

„_Das ist mir egal. Mich wirst du genauso wenig los wie deinen Fluch."_

„Marie..."

„Soleil! Du bist wieder wach! Soleil, wir müssen was machen...Solom ist total ausgerastet, er hat... Oh Gott, er hat diese Veela getötet, die mit in seiner Zelle war und er brennt und ich hab versucht, mich von ihm fernzuhalten, aber es ist so kalt, so kalt hier, wenn die Dementoren kommen und bei ihm ist es warm...Sieh hinüber, du brauchst nur ganz leicht den Kopf wenden, siehst du, du liegst hier, da sind nur Gitterstäbe und da ist Solom und er brennt und ist warm und dir geht es jetzt besser, oder?"  
>„Marie...Ich sterbe..."<p>

„Nein! Nein, tust du nicht, das bildest du dir ein, bitte! Ich bring dich weg, warte, ich trag' dich, ich hätte dich nicht herbringen dürfen, aber du sahst aus, als würdest du erfrieren. Ich hätt's nicht machen dürfen, tut mir Leid, ich hab ja gesehen, wie er die Veela getötet hat, er hat nur dagesessen und nichts gemacht, nur gebrannt und sie ist trotzdem gestorben. Aber das wird dir nicht passieren, ich bring dich weg, er bringt dich nicht um, wir haben das Gitter, das schützt uns und-"

„Es ist nicht Solom, Marie. Das Feuer stärkt mich. Es sind die Dementoren."

„Nicht sprechen, Soleil, ich kümmere mich darum, ich kümmere mich um dich, nicht sprechen, du brauchst deine Kraft."

„Du verstehst nicht. Du bist ein Vampir. Dir werden nur gute Erinnerungen genommen. Aber wir... Wir Veela haben besondere Magie. Positive Magie, mit denen wir Männer verzaubern. Die Dementoren nehmen uns diese Magie. Sie saugen uns aus und wenn wir keine Magie mehr übrig haben, sterben wir."

„Nicht sterben, nicht, nein..."

„Alle werden sterben. Wie Ladette. Ich. Solom. Die Veela werden zuerst sterben. Dann die Vampire. Sie werden verdursten. Und wenn der nächste Vollmond kommt, werden sich die Werwölfe in ihren Zellen gegenseitig töten."

„Nicht sprechen, nicht, sag nichts..."

„Nur du wirst leben, Marie. Wenn ich sterbe, bleibt dir mein Körper. Davon kannst du dich lange ernähren."

„Ich will nicht, nein, nicht! Ich will nicht leben, nicht wenn du stirbst! Hör auf damit! Hör auf zu sterben! Lass mich nicht allein..."

„Nicht weinen, Marie. Nicht weinen. Ich werde dir...meinen Segen geben. Komm her. Das ist ein großes Geschenk. Deine Hoffnung hat mich bis jetzt durchhalten lassen. Ich bin in Askaban, zwischen all den Dementoren, aber ich werde in Frieden sterben können. Weil du bei mir bist. Dafür möchte ich dir danken."

„Nein, nein. Bitte..."

„Nie zuvor war eine Vampirin Freundin einer Veela. Jetzt trägst du mein Zeichen. Ich werde sterben und du, du wirst leben. Lebe so lange wie möglich. Nimm mein Blut. Ich bitte dich."

„Nein..."

„Versprich es mir."

„Ich kann nicht!"

„Töte mich. Nimm den Rest meiner Kraft in dich auf. Dann wirst du leben."

„Oh, Soleil, Soleil..."

„Ja. Komm her. Ist schon gut."

„Soleil..."  
>„Ich weiß, Marie. Es ist in Ordnung. Alles wird gut."<p> 


	14. Halloween

**14. Halloween**

Harry betrachtete missmutig sein Spiegelbild. Er hatte seinen Wolfshaarmantel, den er inzwischen richtig lieb gewonnen hatte, gegen die Schuluniform tauschen müssen. Zum Glück besaß die ebenfalls eine Kapuze, die er sich tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Die Taschen hatte er magisch vergrößert. Darin befanden sich sein Besen, der Tarnumhang, sein Mantel, der Zauberstab und das kleiner gehexte Terrarium mit Sodom und Gomorrha. Alles, was er brauchen würde, falls er schnell fliehen müsste. Ach ja, und natürlich die Tube mit der Sonnencreme. Die zog Harry jetzt heraus und klatschte sich eine ordentliche Portion ins Gesicht. Solange er nicht direkt in die Sonne blickte, würde ihn das ausreichend schützen. Immerhin waren Hogwarts' Gänge recht dunkel und von den Fenstern konnte man sich fernhalten. So. Jetzt noch die schwarzen Handschuhe angezogen – gut. Er war bereit für das Frühstück.

Harry seufzte schwer. Er wollte eigentlich gar nicht hier, in Hogwarts, sein. In einer Woche war Halloween und Sirius' Prozess. Beziehungsweise Pettigrew´s. Er wollte jetzt bei seinem Paten sein.

Aber Sirius hatte alle Hände voll zu tun, denn die Vorbereitungen für den Einbruch in Askaban liefen auf Hochtouren. Der sollte drei Tage nach Halloween stattfinden, hatte Sirius ihm erzählt. Harry hatte ihn solange bearbeitet, bis der Animagus schließlich widerstrebend zugestimmt hatte, ihn mitzunehmen. Er sollte sich Luca's Truppe anschließen, die die Verstärkung bildete. Das war nicht ganz, was er wollte, aber er konnte auch nicht leugnen, dass er ein wenig erleichtert war, den Dementoren nicht zu nah kommen zu müssen.

Voraussetzung für das Gelingen des Plans war jedoch, dass Sirius nicht verurteilt wurde. Also musste Harry die restliche Zeit in Hogwarts verbringen, so tun als wäre er ein braver Junge und der ganzen Welt zeigen, dass Sirius ihn nicht misshandelt hatte oder so etwas in der Art, während Remus jeden seiner Schritte beobachtete, bereit, ihn bei Sirius zu verpetzen, wenn er nicht spurte. Und das hieß, er musste wieder in den Unterricht.

„Alles klar bei dir, Harry?"

Harry drehte sich nicht um, sondern betrachtete Rons Bild im Spiegel vor sich. Der Rothaarige sah aus, als würde er von ihm erwarten, entweder gleich zusammenzubrechen oder auszurasten und ein paar Möbel zu zerstören. Zu Letzterem hatte er nicht übel Lust. Schlimmer jedoch als Rons Zweifel waren die Gesichter von Dean und Seamus. Die Nachricht, dass Harry ein Vampir war, musste sich seit gestern Abend wie ein Lauffeuer in der ganzen Schule verbreitet haben. Seine beiden Klassenkameraden bemühten sich wirklich, ihn nicht anzustarren, aber jetzt, wo sie glaubten, er würde es nicht sehen, warfen sie ihm Blicke zu, die sie sich normalerweise wohl für Hagrids Haustiere aufgespart hätten. Erstaunlicherweise war es Neville, der die Sache am lockersten nahm. Er behandelte Harry fast wie immer und er spürte regelmäßig eine Welle der Zuneigung für den Jungen.

„Alles klar", antwortete er Ron.

Harry kreuzte die Arme vor der Brust. Er dämpfte den weißen Schein seiner Haut und den Grünen seiner Augen, bis er fast wieder normal aussah. Das würde ihm einiges an Gestarre ersparen.

Andererseits...Harry runzelte die Stirn. Er musste wieder an Luca denken und fast von selbst ließ er die Tarnung wieder fallen. Etwas mutlos ließ er die Schultern hängen. „Gehen wir."

In der Großen Halle angekommen, drehten sich sofort alle Köpfe nach ihm um. Alle Gespräche erstarben und Harry fühlte sich wieder wie in seinem zweiten Jahr, als ihn alle für den Erben Slytherins gehalten hatten. Es war nicht besonders angenehm.

Am Gryffindor-Tisch schien irgendwie jeder einen Platz für seinen Freund besetzt zu halten. Nur Hermine winkte ihm verhalten lächelnd zu und Harry setzte sich erleichtert mit Ron zu ihr.

„Ähm, willst du...Willst du Saft... oder so?", fragte Hermine und man sah ihr an, dass sie sich selbst über ihre dumme Frage ärgerte. Harry lächelte ihr trotzdem zu, wenn auch gezwungen.

„Schon okay. Ich hab alles mit der Küche abgesprochen." Er deutete auf einen der goldenen Kelche auf dem Tisch, der sich vor ihren Augen mit einer roten Flüssigkeit füllte. Dean und Seamus starrten den Becher mit einer Mischung aus Entsetzen und Faszination an. Harry nippte kurz daran.

„Ah", meinte er dann, „Braunbär. Gleich was Herzhaftes zum Frühstück." Unter den interessierten Augen seiner Freunde griff er in seine Manteltasche und holte eine winzige Phiole hervor. Er hatte sie bereits in der Nacht gefüllt. Darin befand sich ein einzelner Tropfen von Sodoms Blut, den er jetzt in den Becher gab. Er schwenkte das Ganze ein bisschen und nahm einen tiefen Schluck.

„Meine persönliche Gewürzmischung", erklärte er auf die fragenden Blicke hin. „Sonst wäre es etwas schwierig, nur von Tieren zu leben." Die Luft roch wieder herrlich frisch. Harry nahm noch einen Schluck und lehnte sich zurück, während die anderen aßen.

„Macht dir das nicht aus...Nichts mehr schmecken zu können?", fragte Ron.

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Jedes Tier schmeckt anders. Blut ist ziemlich abwechslungsreich."

„Äh, tja...Erzähl doch mal, wie schmeckt es denn?", fragte Hermine zaghaft.

Harry sah zu ihr herüber. Plötzlich war es, als würde er seine Freunde zum ersten Mal sehen. Er ließ sich Zeit mit seiner Antwort und studierte unauffällig die Gesichter der anderen Gryffindors.

Sie hatten Angst.

Sie fühlten sich unwohl in seiner Nähe. Sie waren abgestoßen von seiner Natur und entsetzt, dass er Blut trank.

Natürlich versuchten sie, es zu verbergen. Sie wollten nicht glauben, ihren Freund verloren zu haben. Sie glaubten vielleicht, sie könnten lernen, damit klarzukommen. Aber daran, wie befangen sie in seiner Gegenwart waren, wie sie darauf achteten, ihm nicht zu nahe zu kommen, als hätte er eine ansteckende Krankheit...Wie sie ihn behandelten, wie ein rohes Ei, wie eine Bombe, die jeden Moment hochgehen konnte.

Sie kam ganz plötzlich, die Erkenntnis, brach über ihm zusammen. Er hatte sich zu sehr verändert. Er war nicht mehr der Harry, den sie kannten. Er war nicht mehr ihr Freund.

Er könnte ihnen eine neue Chance geben. Die Chance, einander besser kennenzulernen und darauf hoffen, dass sie ihn noch einmal akzeptieren würden. Aber das würde Zeit brauchen. Viel, viel Zeit. Zeit, die er nicht hatte. Er konnte nicht an ihrer Seite, in Hogwarts bleiben, er konnte nicht sein Leben mit ihnen gemeinsam verbringen. Er gehörte zu den Zwielichtigen. Und egal wie sehr Ron und Hermine ihn behalten wollten, sie würden nicht für sein neues Ich das Licht verlassen.

Als Harry sich zurücklehnte und die Phiole wieder in der Tasche verschwinden ließ, war seine Miene zu einer kühlen, distanzierten Maske erstarrt.

„Das interessiert dich doch nicht wirklich, Hermine", meinte er zu dem braunhaarigen Mädchen, das beim veränderten Klang seiner Stimme zusammenzuckte. „Du brauchst auch nicht so zu tun als ob. Ich bin kein Idiot, weißt du?"

Ron, Dean und Seamus starrten ihn an. Hermine bekam ihren Mund nicht mehr zu.

Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sich die beiden in einem Schwall aus Versicherungen ergingen, dass es ihnen wirklich nichts ausmache, was er aß oder trank, dass er ja immer noch Harry war und ihr Freund und es würde alles wie früher sein, er werde schon sehen.

Harry stand wortlos auf und verließ die Große Halle.

Eine halbe Stunde später war er der erste, der in Snapes Kerker saß und auf den Beginn der Stunde wartete. Etwas, dass nicht nur seine Mitschüler, sondern auch den Lehrer regelrecht verdutzte. Aber Harry hatte den Rest des Morgens ungern mit seinen sogenannten Freunden verbringen wollen und heimlich brannte er darauf, die von Cale erlernten Kenntnisse anzuwenden. Trotzdem hielt er sich im Schatten und setzte sich in die hinterste Reihe, zu den Vorratsschränken.

„Ah, der Held der Zaubererwelt beehrt uns auch mal wieder mit seiner Anwesenheit", höhnte Snape, kaum dass er den Kerker betreten hatte. In der Klasse wurde es mucksmäuschenstill.

„Wollen wir doch mal sehen, was er die ganze Zeit über getrieben hat. Was erhält man, wenn man Aphrodesienkraut mit Ziegenmilch und Greifenblut mischt?" Hermines Hand flog in die Luft.

Harry entspannte sich. Sein Werwolffreund hatte eine Schwäche für magische Kreaturen aller Art und bei Tränken, die magisches Blut enthielten, hatte Harry immer besonders aufgepasst.

„Sie erhalten ein eine faulig riechende Suppe, Sir. Wenn sie das Ganze aber aufkochen und den Dampf destillieren, können sie einen Zaubertrank herstellen, der der Person, die ihn trinkt, vorübergehend jede Angst vor der Schwerkraft nimmt. Wird manchmal im Quidditch zum Doping verwendet."

„Womit sie sich anscheinend gut auskennen", spöttelte Snape, doch sein eines Auge zuckte ärgerlich. „Fünf Punkte Abzug wegen mangelnder Fachsprache, Potter."

„Welcher Trank eignet sich am besten, um einen Werwolf zu vergiften?", fragte Snape weiter.

Harry runzelte nun seinerseits ärgerlich die Stirn. Das wusste er ebenfalls – Solom hatte ihm während des Trainings oft von den Säuberungsakionen des Ministeriums erzählt.

„Ich nehme an, es gibt viele Gifte, die einen Werwolf genauso effizient töten wie einen Menschen. Im großen Rahmen wird aber bevorzugt Blaufußessenz verwendet, weil es für normale Zauberer und Hexen ungiftig ist." Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass keine dieser Fragen zum Schulstoff gehörte.

Snape sah aus, als hätte er in eine Zitrone gebissen.

„Na schön, wie es scheint, hat Potter wenigstens mal einen Blick in den verpassten Stoff geworfen. Wollen wir sehen, ob er auch die Praxis beherrscht." Ein Wink seines Zauberstabes ließ einen Haufen Schriftzeichen auf der Tafel erscheinen.

„Ihr habt dreißig Minuten, um diesen Trank vorzubereiten. Ab jetzt."

Murmelnd und tuschelnd wollte die Klasse aufstehen, um sich die nötigen Zutaten zu besorgen. Da jedoch meldete sich Hermine:  
>„Aber Professor, für den Trank brauchen wir Vampirblut. Damit gehört er in Gefahrenkategorie sechs, sollten wir so etwas nicht frühestens im fünften Jahr behandeln?"<p>

„Wenn Sie glauben, dieser Trank übersteige ihr Niveau, können Sie gerne diese Klasse verlassen, Miss Granger. Ansonsten stellen Sie sich bitte an und lassen Sie sich von Potter das Blut geben."

Die ganze Klasse erstarrte. Harry warf Snape einen geradezu mörderischen Blick zu. Dann stand er ruckartig auf. Dank seiner übermäßig geschärften Sinne bemerkte nur er das kurze Zucken von Snapes Hand Richtung Zauberstab. Doch Harry beachtete ihn nicht weiter. Er saß am nächsten bei den Vorratsschränken, zog die Türen auf und knallte eine große, mit roter Flüssigkeit gefüllte Kristallflasche auf den Tisch.  
>„Da", sagte er patzig, „bedient euch."<p>

„Zehn Punkt Abzug für Gryffendor wegen grobem Behandeln von Unterrichtsmaterial", meinte Snape genüsslich. „Fangt an."

Zehn Minuten später lieferte sich Harry einen Wettkampf mit seinem Kessel in Sachen Überkochen. Snapes Verhalten regte ihn tierisch auf. Und diesmal kam keiner seiner Freunde zu ihm, um ihn zu sagen, er solle sich nicht darum kümmern.

In diesem Moment ertönte ein helles Klirren.

„Uups", machte Malfoy – Harry hatte diesen Störenfried schon fast vergessen.

„Na so ein Mist, jetzt ist mir doch glatt die Flasche mit dem Vampirblut herunter gefallen. Potter, wärst du so gut, mir was von deinem abzugeben?"

Harry brauchte ein paar Sekunden um, über seinen Kessel gebeugt, seinen Gesichtsausdruck wieder zu richten. Die ganze Klasse war still.

Schließlich drehte er sich mit einem Lächeln um. „Weißt du Malfoy, es mag dir entgangen sein, aber wir Vampire trinken _Menschenblut_. Das bedeutet, dass wir eigentlich gar kein eigenes haben. Vampirblut und Menschenblut sind Synonyme, du kannst dir also gerne selbst die Pulsadern aufschlitzen. Scherben liegen da ja genug."

Für diese Bemerkung erntete Harry leises Kichern von den Gryffendors und fünf Punkte Abzug von Snape. Aber Malfoys Gesichtsausdruck war es wert.

Das Feuer verfärbte sich grün. Die Flammen schlugen hoch aus und Ruß schwärzte den oberen Teil des Kamins.

Lucius zuckte zusammen. Er kniete auf dem Boden – kniete nieder, in seinem eigenen Haus! - vor dem Sofa, auf dem niemand anderer als Lord Voldemort persönlich saß. Bei der unerwarteten Bewegung hob die riesige Schlange, die sich vor ihm auf dem Teppich zusammengerollt hatte wie ein unheimlicher Bettvorleger, den Kopf und zischte drohend.

Nur Voldemort wandte unbeeindruckt den Blick zum Kamin.

Darin wirbelten die Flammen durcheinander und nach und nach erschien ein Kopf im Feuer. Es war der Kopf von Alastor Moody, dem gefürchtesten Auror des Ministeriums. Beziehungsweise des Todessers, der seine Gestalt angenommen hatte.

„Crouch", sagte Voldemort mit seiner zischenden Stimme. „Ich hoffe, du hast Neuigkeiten?"

Besser wäre es wohl. Lucius konnte es nicht leiden, wenn fremde Leute unangemeldet in seinem Wohnzimmer erschienen – auch nicht, wenn es nur einige Körperteile waren. Überhaupt war ihm die ganze Situation zuwider. Er war natürlich froh, dass der Dunkle Lord wieder zurück war – irgendwie, glaubte er – aber das brachte einige Unannehmlichkeiten mit sich.

Zuerst einmal hatte Lucius Malfoy Jahre gebraucht, um seinen Namen reinzuwaschen und alle Verdachte, er gehöre zu den Todessern, zu zerstreuen. Es hatte ihn eine Menge Geld gekostet. Jetzt hatte er endlich wieder so etwas wie eine gesellschaftliche Position und hatte sich gerade daran gewöhnt, ein ruhiges Leben in einer Zauberergesellschaft mit Unwürdigen und Schlammblütern zu führen, anstatt eines voller Kämpfe, Blut und Folter – und jetzt war der Lord wieder da, jetzt ging das Versteckspiel von vorne los, die Angst vor dem Versagen, die Angst vor den Strafen...Die Angst um die Zukunft seines Sohns und seiner Familie.

Zweitens war Malfoy Manor immer ein Ort gewesen, an dem er sich sicher fühlte, an den er sich zurückzog. Hier empfing er nicht oft Besuch, denn das war das Reich seiner Familie. Aber seit Voldemort zurück war, war sein Haus der Stützpunkt der Todesser. Er hatte sogar sein Schlafzimmer an Voldemort abgeben müssen – obwohl er noch nie gesehen hatte, dass der Dunkle Lord schlief. Von seinem Sommerhaus, dass von Halbblütern überrannt und von Auroren in einer Schlacht beinahe zerstört worden war, wollte er gar nicht erst reden. Nicht nur gingen jetzt alle möglichen Leute in seinem Haus ein und aus, nein, da war auch noch diese unheimliche Schlange, garantiert giftig, potenziell tödlich und überall da, wo sie nichts zu suchen hatte. Und nicht nur sie – in letzter Zeit sah Lucius immer häufiger gewöhnliche Wald- und Wiesenschlangen durch sein Haus streifen: die Spione des Lords. Unnötig zu sagen, dass sie eine ganze Menge Dreck machten.

Nun, und zuletzt waren da die Vampire. Lucius konnte Vampire nicht leiden. Sie waren arrogant, sadistisch, unhöflich, leicht reizbar, in höchstem Maße gefährlich und fast immer durstig. Sie kamen und gingen wie die Todesser und tagsüber fand er fast immer in irgendeiner Ecke einen Vampir sitzen, der sich langweilte, während er auf die Nacht wartete. Nur dass sie sich meist nicht langweilten, sondern Lucius' Bibliothek durchwühlten, seine hochmagischen und gefährlichen Artefakte untersuchten und 'versehentlich' zerstörten, seine Frau schikanierten und ihn, den Hausherrn, furchtbar herablassend behandelten. Lucius hätte sie erwürgen mögen, dafür, dass sie den Dunklen Lord in sein Heim gebracht hatten. Einmal hatte er ganz vorsichtig seinen Meister gefragt, ob es denn unbedingt nötig sei, sein Haus für die Vampire zu öffnen. Daraufhin war er unter der Verwendung von einigen Cruciatus-Flüchen daran erinnert worden, dass weder er noch einer der anderen Todesser etwas unternommen hatte, um ihn, Voldemort, zurückzuholen, während die Vampire, die ihn kaum kannten, es sofort geschafft hatten.

Am wenigstens aber konnte er es leiden, wenn die Vampire seinen Kamin oder seine Eulen benutzten, um ihre Nachrichten zu verschicken. Erst recht nicht, wenn dieser Jemand ein Emporkömmling wie Crouch war. Nur weil alle glaubten, er wäre in Askaban gestorben, hatte Voldemort ihn für die Aufgabe des Spions ausgewählt. Crouch hatte seinen Vater, der ihn gefangen gehalten hatte, umgebracht sobald er von der Rückkehr Voldemorts erfuhr. In dessen Auftrag hatte er dann Moody ausgeschaltet und seinen Platz eingenommen, um die Auroren auszuspionieren. Er konnte als ehemaliger Mitarbeiter in der Zentrale ein und aus gehen und dennoch fiel es nicht auf, wenn er einmal nicht kam. Praktischerweise bekam er so auch leicht Informationen aus Hogwarts.

„Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht", meinte der Kopf im Feuer. „Die gute: Harry Potter ist wieder in Hogwarts aufgetaucht."

Voldemorts Kopf flog herum und er starrte den Kopf mit seinen roten Augen an. „Du bist dir sicher?"

„Kein Zweifel, mein Lord. Hier in der Zentrale sprechen sie über nichts anders mehr."

Nun, ob das so gut war? Immerhin hatten sie insgeheim alle gehofft, Potter wäre tot, auch wenn Voldemort meinte, er hätte das gespürt.

„Die schlechte", fuhr Crouch Junior fort, „er ist anscheinend in einen Vampir verwandelt und unterwiesen worden. Jetzt wird er schwerer zu töten sein."

„Potter ist ein Vampir!" Voldemort sprang auf, „warum erfahre ich das erst jetzt?" Der Schwarzmagier stieß ein paar wütende Zischlaute aus. Daraufhin erhob sich seine Schlange Nagini von Malfoys kostbarem Teppich und verschwand mit ihrer Anweisung aus dem Zimmer. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden, bis sie in Begleitung einer Vampirin wieder hereinkam. Eine Vampirin, die Lucius nur zu gut kannte und die er am meisten von allen anderen hasste.

„Sariel!", fuhr der Dunkle Lord sie an und Malfoy freute sich innerlich, dass diese Schlampe endlich mal die Wut seines Meisters zu spüren bekam.

„Hattest du nicht gesagt, du wüsstest alles, was unter den Vampiren vor sich geht? Wie ist dir entgangen, dass Harry Potter gebissen wurde?"

Sariel schien von den funkensprühenden Augen Voldemorts gänzlich unbeeindruckt und das, musste Malfoy zugeben, war schon eine Leistung. Sie stand kalt und abweisend mit verschränkten Armen an den Türrahmen gelehnt da, ihr Gesicht bar jeder Emotion.

„Selbstverständlich wusste ich davon", meinte Sariel kalt und Malfoy zuckte zusammen. Wie bitte! Wie konnte diese Frau es wagen, so mit Voldemort zu reden? Wie konnte sie es wagen, eine solche Information vor ihm zu verheimlichen!

„Potter ist von ein paar meiner Leute gebissen worden, die inzwischen allesamt tot sind. Black brachte ihn zu den Zwielichtigen, aber vor Kurzem ist der Junge von dort verschwunden und keiner scheint zu wissen wohin."

„Und warum sagst du mir das erst jetzt?"

„Mit Verlaub, Lord, aber das habe ich versucht. Seit Eurer Wiedergeburt war Euer Ziel, Eure alten Todesser zusammenzurufen und ihr habt meine Vampire und mich durch die ganze Weltgeschichte gejagt, um die zu töten, die Eurem Ruf nicht folgten. Sämtliche Audienzen, die ich bei Euch beantragt habe, habt Ihr abgelehnt. Ich dachte mir, dass der Junge wohl nicht so weit oben auf Eurer Prioritätenliste steht und habe die Versuche aufgegeben."

Wider Willen war Malfoy beeindruckt. Nicht von dem Mut der Vampirin, die einen solchen Ton anschlug, sondern auch weil sie es scheinbar geschafft hatte, dass es dem Dunklen Lord die Sprache verschlug. Was nämlich wenige wussten, war, dass auch Voldemort die Vampire eigentlich nicht leiden konnte und sich so wenig wie möglich mit ihnen abgab. Werwölfe, Vampire und andere Halbblüter waren für ihn fast so schlimm wie Schlammblüter. Aber sie sprachen auf seine Motive an, also musste er sich mit ihnen abgeben, wenn er seine Streitmacht vergrößern wollte.

„Ich will, dass die Vampire verstärkt die Zauberergemeinden anfallen", befahl Voldemort schließlich. „Sie sollen so grausam vorgehen, wie sie wollen. Das wird die Angst der schwachen Lichtzauberer gegen sie heben und Potter wird alles Vertrauen verlieren..."

„Wenn ich dazu einen Vorschlag machen dürfte", meinte Sariel, „mir steht leider nur ein Teil der Vampire Englands zur Verfügung. Wir müssen die Zwielichtigen beseitigen, bevor sie sich einmischen können. Das wird Potter ebenfalls einen Schlag versetzten, da er somit seine Verbündeten verliert."

„Du sagtest doch, die Zwielichtigen wären im ganzen Land verstreut..."

„Das sind sie auch, aber bei bestimmten Gelegenheiten sammeln sie sich. Derzeit sind einige von ihnen in Askaban gefangen. Ich denke, dass die Zwielichtigen sie befreien wollen und das ziemlich bald, bevor sie dort zugrunde gehen. Dies wäre eine Gelegenheit."

„Eine Gelegenheit, die wir ergreifen sollten...", murmelte Voldemort und grinste böse.

„_...und eine neue Ära wird beginnen. Die Macht der Magie wird sich aus den Schatten befreien und Dunkelheit und Licht werden sich vereinen. Feuer und Schein befinden sich im Wechselspiel. Die Spinne webt ihre Fäden, doch ist sie auf die sonnenbeschienene Jungfrau angewiesen. Dem verlorenem Sohn macht die Fauna die Familie vollständig. Drei der Geschwister werden zusammen gebracht. Die letzten Bindeglieder haben die neue Welt bereits betreten. Führen sie die dritte Seite zum Sieg, wird Frieden und Wohlstand über die Welt kommen. Nimmt ein anderer ihren Platz ein, wird sich die Welt biegen unter Terror und Verfolgung, eine Welt, in der selbst die Herrschenden nie finden, was sie sich am meisten wünschen. Die letzten Bindeglieder haben die neue Welt bereits betreten..."_

Die rauchige Stimme wurde immer leiser und leiser, bis sie schließlich ganz verstummte. Mit einem letzten Flackern erloschen die Kerzen und es wurde dunkel im Raum. Das Mädchen rührte sich noch für ein paar weitere Augenblicke nicht auf ihrem Kissen. Dann aber schreckte sie auf wie aus einem langen Traum und sah sich verwirrt um. Mit einem Wink ihrer Hand glühten die hellen Neonröhren an der Decke auf und es war wieder hell.

„Und? Haben Sie erfahren, was Sie wissen wollten?", fragte das Mädchen müde lächelnd.

Vor ihr auf dem Boden kniete ein Mann mit rabenschwarzem Haar, leichenblasser Haut und stechenden Augen von der Farbe flüssiger Bronze. Er trug einen schwarzen Kapuzenumhang, unter dem man gerade noch so das Blitzen silberner Waffen an seinem Gürtel ausmachen konnte. Trotz der Verhüllung konnte man nur zu gut erkennen, wie elegant und athletisch er gebaut war. Das Einzige, was das Bild störte, war die silbrige Tätowierung in seinem Gesicht. Der schuppige Körper einer Schlange, der irgendwo auf seiner bedeckten Brust seinen Anfang haben musste, wand sich vom Schlüsselbein über den Hals an seiner rechten Schläfe hinauf, der Kopf ruhte kurz über seinem Auge. Es war ein magisches Tattoo, was bedeutete, dass sich die Schuppen bewegten, selbst wenn der Mann keinen Muskel rührte. Eine kleine, rote Zunge kam für eine Sekunde zum Vorschein und dem Mädchen war, als würden sie vier Augen aus dem Gesicht des Mannes heraus beobachten. Sie wusste nicht, ob dieser Körperschmuck den Fremden noch dunkler, anziehender oder eher abstoßender machte.

„Ihr seid noch nicht lange das Medium für das Orakel von Delphi, oder?", antwortete der Mann mit einer Gegenfrage.

Das Mädchen, sie mochte vielleicht zwölf Jahre alt sein, errötete. „Nein, ich wurde erst letzte Woche berufen. Wieso?"

„Der Geist des Orakels geht nur in reine Jungfrauen über und verlässt ihren Körper, sobald sie alt werden und sterben. Jedes Orakel schreibt seine Erfahrungen in einem Buch nieder, das nur ihre Nachfolgerin lesen darf. Ihr habt diese Bücher noch nicht zu Rate gezogen, nicht wahr?"

Das Mädchen sah recht nervös aus. Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass einer ihrer Besucher sie darauf ansprechen würde. Dass dieser außergewöhnlich attraktive Mann sich für sie zu interessieren schien, machte sie nur noch hibbeliger – dabei war sie erst zwölf!

„Also, nein...Hier kommen täglich so viele Touristen an, die ihre Fragen loswerden wollen. Ob sie mal eine Familie haben werden, wen sie heiraten und so weiter. Ich befinde mich ja praktisch nur noch in Trance. Ich weiß ja nicht, was alle daran finden. Das Orakel spricht schließlich immer in Rätseln durch mich, die ohnehin keiner versteht. Aber, ähm...Sie sind keiner dieser Touristen, nicht wahr?"

„Ich suchte den Rat einer echten Seherin und ich habe ihn bekommen. Meine Erfahrung mit Prophezeiungen reicht lang genug zurück, um aus den Rätseln des Orakels schlau zu werden. Sie sollten sich die Bücher einmal ansehen. Speziell das des letzten Orakels."

Der junge Mann erhob sich geschmeidig. Die Schlange schien an seiner Augenbraue zu knabbern.„Wir werden uns wiedersehen."

Das Orakel von Delphi sah dem seltsamen Mann – garantiert ein Zauberer, vielleicht sogar ein Vampir, dachte sie sich - hinterher, selbst dann noch, als sich die Türen längst hinter ihm geschlossen hatten. Schon als er hereingekommen war, hatte sie eine Art Déjà-vu gehabt. Als würde sie ihn kennen – als wäre sie ihm schon einmal begegnet. Das war sie garantiert nicht, aber vielleicht hatte er ihre Vorgängerin gekannt. Sie sollte wirklich einmal in den Büchern nachschlagen.

„_Dasss war gemein von euch, Meissster."_

„_Seit fast dreitausend Jahren suche ich dieses verdammte Orakel jetzt schon auf. Und zwar mindestens dreimal im Jahrhundert! Und jedes dritte Medium verweigert mir den Orakelspruch, so wie ihre Vorgängerin."_

„_Ihr werdet ssssie nur damit ängsstigen, wenn sssie heraussfindet, dass Ihr ihre Nachfolgerin umgebracht habt."_

„_Eben. Es soll ihr eine Warnung sein. In diesem Jahrhundert kann ich es mir nicht leisten, blind zu sein. Du hast die Prophezeiung selbst gehört. Sie haben die Welt bereits betreten. Die Zeit rückt näher. Es kann nicht mehr lange dauern."_

„_Dasss habt Ihr letztes Mal auch gessssagt. Vor dreisssig Jahren."_

„_Da wurde die Geburt des Auslösers vorhergesagt. Das war auch wichtig und was sind schon dreißig Jahre? Aber diesmal stehen wir kurz davor, ich bin mir sicher."_

„_Aber wassss genau bedeutet diesssse Prophezeiung?"_

„_Das weißt du nicht, du angeblich so listige Schlange?"_

„_Im Rätssselraten war ich noch nie gut."_

„_Dann will ich es dir erklären. _'Die Macht der Magie wird sich aus den Schatten befreien'_ bedeutet, dass die magischen Rassen endlich an die Oberfläche treten. Das ist, worauf ich schon seit Jahrhunderten warte. Die Zauberer waren viel zu lange an der Macht.__ '_Dunkelheit und Licht werden sich vereinen.'_ Die Zauberer halten die magischen Kreaturen für dunkel. Diese Kreaturen werden jetzt in ihre, ach so helle, Welt eintreten, aber es soll keine Zerstörung geben, sondern eine friedliche Vermischung. Mir wäre es lieber, wenn sie über sie herrschen würden, aber das Orakel sagte ja schon letztes Mal, dass es bis dahin, wenn überhaupt, noch weitere tausend Jahre dauern wird. Jetzt aber haben wir wenigstens einen Schritt vorwärts, wir werden das Gleichgewicht, die Gleichberechtigung von Zauberern und magischen Kreaturen erlangen. Die Personen, die aufgezählt werden, sind diejenigen, die die uralte Feindschaft zwischen drei der vier Clans beilegen werden und __'_haben die neue Welt bereits betreten'_, __sie haben also das Ziel__ schon vor Augen und beginnen mit ihrer Arbeit. Diese Zeile kann nicht auf eine Geburt hindeuten, weil laut der letzten Prophezeiung die des Auslösers, der garantiert einer der Bindeglieder ist, schon vor mehr als einer Dekade stattgefunden haben muss. __'_Führen sie die dritte Seite zum Sieg'_,__ hier wird von einem Konflikt gesprochen, an dem drei Partien beteiligt sind,_'wird Frieden und Wohlstand über die Welt kommen.'_Das typische Goldene Zeitalter._'Nimmt ein anderer ihren Platz ein, wird sich die Welt biegen unter Terror und Verfolgung._'_ _Zweifellos eine Warnung an mich. Es muss der Eine sein, der über die Zukunft entscheidet. Ich darf ihm helfen, seinen Krieg zu gewinnen, aber ich darf seinen Platz nicht einnehmen. Sonst würden entweder die Menschen gewinnen und meine Leute verfolgen, oder meine Leute gewinnen, werden aber verbittert und böse und versklaven die Menschen. Das sagt der letzte Teilsatz: __'_eine Welt, in der selbst die Herrschenden nie finden, was sie sich am meisten wünschen.'"

„_Aber wie willssssst du die Bindeglieder finden, um ihnen zu helfen?"_

„_Der beste Anhaltspunkt ist der Konflikt mit drei Seiten. Wenn wir davon ausgehen, dass die dritte Seite aus unseren Leuten besteht und die Feindschaft zwischen den Clans gerade erst anfängt, sich zu legen, dann müssen wir einen großen Krieg oder etwas in der Art suchen, unter dem unsere Leute zu leiden haben."_

„_Und wo ssssoll dass ssssein?"_

Der Schwarzhaarige lächelte unheilverkündend. _„England."_

„Strafrechtlicher Prozess vom 31. Oktober in Sachen Verstöße gegen das Zauberergesetz bezüglich mehrfachen Mordes und Anhängerschaft von Sie-wissen-schon-wem, sowie Verstoß gegen den Erlass zur Meldepflicht unauthorisierter Animagi durch den hier anwesenden Peter Pettigrew, wohnhaft in, äh...zur Zeit nirgendwo...Es führen das Verhör: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Zaubereiminister; Amelia Susan Bones, Leiterin der Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung; Denise Minerva McCarty, Erste Untersekretärin des Ministers; Gerichtsschreiber, Jason Brian Smith und Zeuge der Verteidigung, William Berd Raston. Die Anklagepunkte gegen den Beschuldigten lauten wie folgt: Dass er Informationen an Sie-wissen-schon-wen über mehrere Monate weitergab, schließlich auch den Aufenthaltsort von Lily und James Potter verriet, den nur er wusste, da er der Geheimniswahrer war und...was ist das für ein Unsinn...welche daraufhin getötet wurden. Er wird deswegen der Beihilfe des Mordes beschuldigt. Des weiteren der Verleumdung, Sirius Orion Black des bezeichneten Verbrechens beschuldigt zu haben, welcher daraufhin unschuldig...das glauben Sie doch nicht selbst! - Äh, unschuldig nach Askaban gebracht wurde... Pettigrew soll weiterhin der wahre Mörder der am ersten November 1981 getöteten Muggel sein, wofür Black verurteilt wurde...Außerdem soll er ein unregistrierter Animagus sein, na wenigstens das können wir schnell überprüfen. Lasst uns diesen Quatsch schnell hinter uns bringen."

Fudge sah entschuldigend zu dem kleinen, pummeligen Mann hinüber, den magische Ketten eisern an den Stuhl in der Mitte des Saales gefesselt hatten. Er war zwar, genau wie der Rest des Zaubergamots, überrascht, dass Pettigrew noch lebte, fand es aber sehr viel plausibler, dass dieser sich aus Angst vor Sirius Black versteckt hatte. Da konnte man ihm ja nun wirklich keinen Vorwurf machen. Aber Dumbledore hatte darauf bestanden, diese lächerlichen Anklagen zu prüfen, die der Eigentümer des Merlinordens angeblich bereits gestanden hatte. So etwas Haarsträubendes! Black konnte unmöglich unschuldig sein. Allein weil das bedeuten würde, dass ein unschuldiger Mann zwölf Jahre in Askaban gesessen hätte – und jeder, der in Askaban saß, war schuldig. Das war praktisch schon Naturgesetz. Sirius Black unschuldig zu nennen, war eine Beleidigung des Ministeriums – eine Beleidigung, für die Dumbledore noch bezahlen würde. Bei Merlin, dieser Junge da unten war von der Zaubererwelt Jahrelang gefeiert worden. Er war ein Held – wenn auch kein sehr Ansehnlicher. Sie sollten ihn gefälligst mit Respekt behandeln. Eine Befragung unter Veritaserum, wie sie seit dem Krieg Standard war bei Mordfällen, war absolut unnötig. Leider aber Vorschrift.

„Haben Sie Informationen an Sie-wissen-schon-wen weitergegeben?", fragte Fudge gelangweilt.

„Ja."

„Und haben Sie – Moment, wie war das?"

„Ich habe den Orden des Phönix, eine Widerstandsgruppe, die damals gegen den Dunklen Lord arbeitete, für Ihn ausspioniert. Über mehrere Monate", kam die Antwort heiser aber ohne Gefühle von Pettigrew, der unter der Wirkung des Wahrheitsserums nicht anders konnte.

„Was, wie...Warum?"

„Ich wurde von Todessern entführt. Man hat mich gefoltert. Ich habe zugestimmt, ein Spion zu werden, damit sie aufhören und mich nicht töten."

Fudge starrte den kleinen, pummeligen Mann entsetzt an.

„Und ha-haben sie...Waren Sie der Geheimniswahrer der Potters? Sie, nicht Black?"

„Ja. Sirius sollte es erst sein, das wusste jeder. Auf seinen Rat hin hat James sich im letzten Augenblick für mich entschieden. Es sollte ein Bluff sein."

„Und haben Sie...sie verraten?"

„Ja."

Totenstille kehrte im Saal ein, gleich gefolgt von aufgeregtem Geflüster. Fudge musste mehrmals um Ruhe bitten.

„Was geschah am Tag darauf?"

„Als ich erfuhr, dass der Dunkle Lord besiegt war, geriet ich in Panik. Ich ging zu meiner Wohnung und habe alles ausgeräumt. Ich wollte zum Flughafen, um ohne Magie zu fliehen und das Land zu verlassen, damit Sirius mich nicht aufspüren kann. Ich wusste, er würde hinter mir her sein, weil er der Einzige war, der sich zusammenreimen konnte, dass ich der Geheimniswahrer und Verräter war. Aber ich war nicht schnell genug. Er stellte mich in London. Er hat alles kaputt gemacht. Ich stand immer hinter ihm zurück und nur weil er vorschlagen musste, mich zum Geheimniswahrer zu machen, musste ich mich als Spion offenbaren. Er wollte mich töten, er wollte allen sagen, dass ich ein Verräter sei. Das konnte ich nicht zulassen." Peter sah auf und für einen Moment schien es, als kämen doch einige Emotionen durch die Wirkung des Trankes. „Wenn jemand einem alles nehmen will, dann gibt es kein richtig oder falsch. Dann macht man ihn kalt. Das ist einfach so. Die paar Muggel, die ich geopfert habe, sind ein geringer Preis für meine Flucht. Ich wünschte nur, ich hätte Black ebenfalls erwischt."

Das darauffolgende Schweigen war erdrückend. Die Wirkung des Veritaserums verflog langsam und Pettigrew sank in sich zusammen, ein kleines Häufchen Elend, das nervös um sich sah. Er hatte keine Erinnerung an das, was er eben offenbart hatte.

„Also...ist Sirius Black komplett unschuldig?",fragte eine Hexe aus dem Zaubergamot verblüfft. „Wie konnte dem Ministerium so ein Fehler unterlaufen?"

„Das, ähm", machte Fudge, „das ist noch nicht einwandfrei bewiesen. So viele Zeugen können sich schließlich nicht irren."

„Aber Pettigrew hat gesagt-"

„Das Gesetz besagt eindeutig", rief der Minister mit hoher Stimme aus, „dass in Zweifelsfällen die Aussage einer _einzigen_ Person nicht ausreicht, um die Schuld festzustellen. Wir haben Dutzende Muggel, die schworen, dass _Black_ die Explosion verursacht hat, wichtige Zeugen, die...äh, deren Gedächtnis wir gelöscht haben...Fakt bleibt also-"

„Kommen Sie doch zur Vernunft!", rief da eine Stimme aus der Menge. Dumbledore war aufgestanden, eindrucksvoll wie immer.

„Dieses Gesetz stammt von 1698! Sirius Black ist unschuldig und das Mindeste, was das Ministerium tun kann, ist, seinen Fehler zuzugeben!"

„Black ist aus Askaban geflohen! Wer weiß, was er auf seiner Flucht alles für Verbrechen begangen hat. Was ist mit Potter?"

Pettigrew sah hoffnungsvoll auf, doch Dumbledore konterte:

„Ich habe Ihnen bereits gesagt, dass Harry Potter wohlbehalten zurück in Hogwarts ist. Wenn nötig ist er sicher gern bereit herzukommen und zu beschwören, dass Black ihm nie etwas getan hat."

Fudge klappte den Mund auf und zu wie ein wütender Fisch. „Es bleibt dabei, die _damaligen_ Ereignisse kann kein Zweiter bezeugen, es sei denn Sie zaubern Black persönlich aus Ihrem Hut..." Fudge lachte leise über seinen eigenen Witz.

In diesem Moment stand eine weitere Person auf. „Hat mich jemand gerufen?"

Alle Köpfe wandten sich entsetzt um. Dort, auf dem bisher leeren Platz vor Dumbledore, stand Sirius Black. Er sah bei weitem nicht so schmutzig und wahnsinnig aus wie auf den Fahndungsplakaten, aber er war es zweifellos. Die Hälfte des Zaubergamots schien bei seinem Anblick einer Ohnmacht nahe, die andere zog kampfbereit ihre Zauberstäbe, bis sie sich daran erinnerten, dass der Mann höchstwahrscheinlich unschuldig war.

„Wie, was – wie sind Sie – Ergreift diesen Kerl!"

Doch niemand hörte auf Fudge.

Sirius hatte den Desillusionierungszauber abgelegt, der ihn bisher verborgen hatte und trat jetzt vor zur Zeugenbank.

„Ich werde doch nicht zulassen, dass ihr diese Ratte entkommen lasst! Ich hab gehört, hier wird noch ein Zeuge gebraucht? Nun, ich kann alles bestätigen, was Pettigrew gesagt hat." Dabei sah er mit einer solchen Abscheu auf den kleinen Mann hinunter, dass dieser zusammenzuckte und sich mit schreckgeweiteten Augen an das Gericht wandte:  
>„Bitte, Sir, bestrafen S-sie mich, sperren sie m-mich ein, egal wie l-lange, aber lassen Sie mich nicht frei! Er würde m-m-mich um-umbringen!"<p>

„Oh, ich hab noch ganz andere Sachen mit dir vor, als dich einfach nur umzubringen", flüsterte Sirius leise, sodass nur Peter es hören konnte. Dieser war inzwischen in Schweiß und Tränen ausgebrochen. Er hatte nicht vergessen, was Harry ihm über Sirius' Rachegelüste gesagt hatte.

„Äh, nun...", machte Fudge und sah aus, als würde er in eine Zitrone beißen. „Wer stimmt dafür, die dem Angeklagten, Pettigrew, zur Last gelegten Punkte fallen zu lassen?"

Drei, vier Zauberer waren noch nicht restlos überzeugt und hoben mit Fudge zusammen die Hände.

„Wer stimmt dafür", fuhr Fudge säuerlich fort, „Sirius Black von aller Schuld freizusprechen und die ausstehende Strafe auf Peter Pettigrew zu übertragen?"

Fast alle anderen Zauberer, die größere Mehrheit der Versammlung (inklusive eines böse grinsenden Sirius) meldeten sich.

„Also schön, dann-"

„Und wer", unterbrach Dumbledore den Minister, „stimmt zusätzlich dafür, dass Sirius Black für seine Zeit in Askaban eine Entschädigung erhält?"

„Dumbledore!", fauchte Fudge, „Sie sind nicht befugt-"

Aber da hatte bereits mehr als die Hälfte des Zaubergamots die Hand gehoben. Sirius Black würde mit einer Entschädigung von 1000 Galleonen für jedes einzelne Jahr, das er in Askaban abgesessen hatte, nach Hause gehen.

„Damit wird Peter Pettigrew zu lebenslangem Aufenthalt in Askaban verurteilt... Sirius Black", Fudge würgte, „Sie sind ein freier Mann."

Sirius' Grinsen wurde immer breiter. Natürlich hatte er damit gerechnet, aber es hier und heute ausgesprochen zu hören...Er war frei!

Doch das war nur der erste Schritt, erinnerte er sich. Er hatte bereits ein Dutzend Verbrechen geplant, für die er nicht nur Askaban, sondern den Kuss des Dementors kriegen würde, sollte man ihn erwischen. Diesmal aber war er nicht allein.

Sie würden Peter schocken, bevor sie ihn nach Askaban brachten, das wusste Sirius aus Erfahrung. Aber sobald der Verräter in seiner Zelle saß, würde er sich verwandeln und fliehen. Das musste Sirius verhindern.

Als der Gerichtssaal sich langsam leerte, kamen viele Leute zu ihm, beglückwünschten ihn zu seiner neuen Freiheit oder entschuldigten sich, ihn jemals des Verrats bezichtigt zu haben. Sirius ignorierte sie alle. Sie bedeuteten nichts in seinem neuen Leben. Seine Augen waren starr auf Peter gerichtet. Als die Auroren kamen um ihn zu schocken, formten Sirius' Lippen stumm die Worte: „Ich werde dich töten."

Peter riss entsetzt die Augen auf – dann traf ihn das rote Licht.

Sirius wandte sich ab. Dumbledore wollte mit ihm sprechen, vermutlich über Harry, aber Sirius ging einfach an ihm vorbei.

„Sirius!", rief ihm der alte Mann hinterher, „du solltest wirklich-"

Aber Sirius hatte keine Zeit. „Geben Sie sich keine Mühe", sagte er kalt. „Ich bin bis hierher allein gekommen, jetzt brauche ich Ihre Hilfe auch nicht mehr – genauso wenig wie Harry Sie braucht."

Die Worte waren gar nicht mal so ernst gemeint, obwohl er tatsächlich einen Groll gegen Dumbledore hegte. Er wollte nur verhindern, dass der Schulleiter ihm folgte. Als Dumbledore hinter ihm zurückblieb, einen geschlagenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, hatte Sirius ihn bereits wieder vergessen.

Es war Halloween. Er musste sich beeilen, um rechtzeitig seine Wölfe einzusammeln.

Endlich war er ein freier Mann – und schon kehrte er nach Askaban zurück - Manchmal war das Schicksal wirklich grausam.

XxX

So langsam wird es richtig spannend. Im nächsten Kapitel werden die letzten Vorbereitungen getroffen - und dann kann sie losgehen, die Schlacht um Askaban. Denn natürlich funktioniert Sirius' Schnell-und-heimlich-rein-und-wieder-raus-Plan nicht ganz so, wie er sich das denkt...

Ich freue mich immer über Kommentare!


	15. Ruhe vor dem Sturm

Die folgenden Szenen spielen sich nicht hintereinander ab, sondern alle genau gleichzeitig – nur an jeweils unterschiedlichen Orten.

XxX

Sirius hasste die Kälte. Er hasste die feuchte Gischt des Meeres, die an den Felsen schäumte. Er hasste den heulenden Wind, der die Wellen auftürmte. Er hasste die dichte Wolkendecke, die keinen Sonnenstrahl hindurch ließ und er hasste die absolute Dunkelheit der sternenlosen Nacht. Aber am meisten verabscheute er die Kälte. Sie ließ seine Kleider klamm werden und seinen Atem gefrieren. Sie drang ihm unter die Haut und nahm ihm das Gefühl in seinen Gliedern. Sie brachte die Erinnerung an das Grauen mit sich.

„Canis Majoris? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Jenande strich ihm sanft über die nackte Schulter und ein wohliger Schauer spülte seine dunklen Empfindungen hinfort. Er sah zu der Veela neben sich, die ihm beruhigend zulächelte. Als sie gar seine Hand nahm, wurde ihm ganz warm ums Herz und für einen Moment vergaß er Askaban.

„Ich kann dich leider nur bis auf fünfhundert Meter Entfernung begleiten."

Ihm fiel auf, dass sie 'dich' sagte. Nicht 'euch', obwohl er nicht allein hier stand.

„Das ist genug", brachte er heiser hervor, während er seinen Gürtel öffnete. Die Hose landete in der Gesellschaft seines Oberteils auf dem Haufen Kleider. Die anderen Wölfe hatten sich bereits bis auf die Unterwäsche ausgezogen und zitterten in der Kälte, warteten auf sein Signal. Eigentlich war es nicht nötig, dass Sirius sich auszog. Im Gegensatz zu den Werwölfen, deren Kleidung ruiniert sein würde, sobald sie Grindstone nahmen, passte sich seine Kleidung an, wenn er in seiner Animagusgestalt war. Aber da sie auf ihrem Weg nach Askaban und zurück wahrscheinlich ein Stück schwimmen würden müssen, das Wasser eiskalt war und Wärmezauber in der Nähe von Askaban versagten, musste hier heile Kleidung für die Wölfe bereitliegen. Auch wenn sie sich nicht komplett verwandelten, würden sie doch bestimmt die Kleider so sehr zerreißen, dass sie sie nicht mehr warm halten konnten. Allerdings bedeutete das auch, dass seine Wölfe umso mehr froren und Sirius wollte nicht der Einzige sein, der bekleidet blieb. Außerdem wusste er von seiner Flucht vor ein paar Monaten, dass die nasse Kleidung, kaum wäre er aus dem Wasser gestiegen, an seinem Körper gefrieren würde.

Sirius bückte sich zu seiner Hose und zog ein Stück Pergament aus den Taschen. Er warf noch einen letzten Blick darauf. Es war erstaunlich, wie genau sie anhand der gestohlenen Pläne der Veela Askabans Innenleben hatten rekonstruieren können. Mithilfe ein paar Zaubersprüchen von Sirius konnte man nun genau beobachten, wo welcher Gefangener saß, wo die Wachen entlangliefen und die Dementoren ihre Streife hielten. Es hatte ihn geschmerzt die Sprüche, die dafür gedacht waren, zu helfen an unliebsamen Lehrern und Hausmeistern vorbeizukommen, jetzt für solch einen Zweck herhalten mussten. Diese Karte von Askaban war mit derselben Magie behandelt worden wie die Karte des Rumtreibers.

Sirius gab sie Jenande, nachdem er sich überzeugt hatte, dass der letzte menschliche Wächter unterwegs zum Turm für seine Wachablösung war. Die Wölfe würden ihn dort erwarten.

Sirius gab das Signal. Sylvia und Septimus hatte er aus Johns altem Rudel übernommen. Bernand, den alle nur Bandit nannten, hatte er auf einem der Seminare kennengelernt, die er gehalten hatte. Er war ein Rumtreiber, der ihn ein wenig an James erinnerte und schon einige Male mit dem Gesetz in Konflikt gekommen war, weil er sich weigerte, aufgrund seiner Lykanthrophie, der Tatsache, dass er ein Werwolf war, auf seine Rechte als Zauberer zu verzichten. Und natürlich war auch Remus dabei.

Remus hatte sichergestellt, dass Harry auch wirklich in Hogwarts blieb. Damit hatte er Sirius eine große Last abgenommen. Er wusste, dass ihre Freundschaft nie wieder so sein würde wie früher. Dazu war zu viel passiert. Aber er hoffte, Remus als seine rechte Hand an seiner Seite zu wissen, wenn er die Werwölfe anführte. Dass Remus sich noch immer schuldig fühlte, weil er ihn für einen Verräter gehalten hatte, hatte Sirius nicht ganz ohne schlechtes Gewissen ausgenutzt, um ihn davon abzuhalten, dem Orden von Voldemorts Wiederauferstehung zu erzählen. Abgesehen davon, dass das Ministerium sich sowieso dagegen sträuben würde, die nötigen Maßnahmen zu ergreifen, würde Dumbledore alles tun, um Sirius und Harry zu benutzen die Vampire und Werwölfe auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Der Orden war zu abhängig vom Ministerium. Das Zwielicht aber war auf seine Weise sowohl mit Voldemort, als auch mit dem Ministerium verfeindet. Sirius war es inzwischen egal, ob er zuschaute, wie sich Licht und Dunkel gegenseitig fertig machten, damit er sich dann auf den Verlierer stürzen konnte, oder ob er erst dem Licht helfen sollte, das Dunkle zu besiegen, bevor er ihm in den Rücken fiel. Letzteres wäre vielleicht friedlicher, aber Sirius glaubte, dass eher eine Revolution denn eine Reform nötig wäre, um all die Forderungen des Zwielichts zu erfüllen. Genugtuung für die Jahre in Gefangenschaft würde er nur finden, wenn er das Ministerium zerfallen sah.

Aber für welche Variante auch immer sich der Zirkel entscheiden mochte, eins war sicher: Wenn bekannt wurde, dass Voldemort zurück war, waren die Gefangenen in Askaban als mutmaßliche Verbündete der Dunklen dem Tode geweiht. Deswegen hatte bis jetzt nichts nach außen dringen dürfen, bevor sie ihre Freunde nicht befreit hatten.

Die Wölfe machten sich an die Arbeit. Sie schoben gemeinsam die beiden aus Eichenstämmen zusammengezimmerten Flöße ins eisige Wasser. Septimus, Bandit und Sylvia besetzten das eine, Sirius und Remus das andere. Sie machten auch Platz für Jenande, doch die schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf. Erst als das Floß bereits einige Meter vom Ufer entfernt war und die beiden Männer die Paddel hervorholten, rührte sie sich. Die Veela hob ihr langes, weißes Kleid ein klein wenig an und streifte sich ihre silbernen Schuhe ab. Als ihr eleganter, kleiner Fuß die Wellen berührte, schien das Meer selbst den Atem anzuhalten. In einem Umkreis von zehn Metern um die wunderschöne Frau herum legten sich die Wellen und dieser reine Engel von einem Geschöpf tanzte über das Wasser wie über eine Blumenwiese. Sirius beobachtete Jenande mit offenem Mund, wie sie über das Wasser glitt. Die Berührung ihrer Füße ließ sanfte Kreise entstehen, so hauchzart wie die eines Schmetterlingsflügels. Um sie herum hielt der Wind still, als befände sie sich im Auge des Sturms. Ein sanftes Glühen ging von ihr aus, ein silberner Schein, als wäre sie selbst ein Patronus.

„Hey, Tatze!"

Sirius zuckte zusammen, als Remus ihn anstieß. Der andere Werwolf lächelte kopfschüttelnd. „Fang an zu rudern. Sie wird auch noch da sein, nachdem wir wieder an Land sind."

„Aber...Aber hast du gesehen – Sie läuft übers Wasser!", brachte Sirius nur hervor.

„Ja, klar tut sie das. Das machen alle Veela." Er deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in die Ferne. Erst jetzt wurde Sirius auf die vielen kleinen, leuchtenden Punkte aufmerksam, die sich im Halbkreis vom Ufer entfernten. Das waren Jenandes Mädchen, die die Vampire eskortierten. Wenn Sirius genau hinsah, konnte er sehen, wie in der unmittelbaren Nähe der Veela die Blutsauger durch das ansonsten stille Wasser pflügten.

Sie legten den Rest der Strecke schweigend zurück. Langsam schälte sich eine düstere Felsnadel aus dem Nebel. Das Zauberergefängnis war ganz aus Stein erbaut, ein hoher, massiger Turm, dessen Erscheinungsbild allein schon in der Lage schien sämtliche Hoffnung aufzusaugen. Je näher sie kamen, desto schwächer wurde das Leuchten der Veela. Nicht nur die Nähe zu den Dementoren schwächte sie, sie mussten auch aufpassen nicht bemerkt zu werden. Als ihr Einfluss ganz verblasste, spürte Sirius die Kälte wieder mit aller Macht. Die alten Narben der vielen Werwolfbisse begannen ihn zu jucken. Das Gesicht des toten James schwebte vor seinen Augen, seine Mutter kreischte in seinen Ohren. Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.

Dann stieß ihr Floß an etwas Hartes. Eis splitterte mit dem Geräusch von brechenden Knochen. Die Wölfe trieben das Floß noch einige Meter weiter in das Eis, bis es dick genug war, dass es ihr Gewicht tragen konnte. Dies war der äußere Ring von Askaban. Hier war die Kälte der Dementoren so durchdringend, dass das Meer gefror.

„Weiter kann ich euch nicht begleiten", sagte Jenande leise. „Sie würden mich spüren."

„Ich verstehe. Ab hier kommen wir alleine klar", erwiderte Sirius. Er sah zu seinen Wölfen hinüber. „Seid ihr bereit?"

Remus und die anderen nickten.

Jenande reichte Sirius ein kleines Samtsäckchen und der Werwolf teilte die Droge daraus an sein Rudel aus. Dann zückte er seinen Zauberstab, den er sicherheitshalber in einem Holster trug, dass an seinem Unterarm gebunden war. Er atmete tief durch.

„Seid ihr sicher, dass ihr das machen wollt? Die Unverzeihlichen tragen ihren Namen nicht umsonst."

Remus rollte mit den Augen. „Wir wissen, dass du es nicht ausnutzen wirst, Tatze."

Sirius lächelte gequält. „Ab jetzt bin ich Canis Majoris. Nur für den Fall, dass ihr in den nächsten paar Stunden einmal lange genug bei Verstand bleibt, um mich zu rufen – was ich bezweifle. Ihr kennt den Plan. Unsere Leute werden in den unterirdischen Kerkern gefangen gehalten. Trotzdem müssen wir oben einsteigen, wegen den Wärtern -"

„Erzähl uns das, wenn wir unter dem Fluch stehen", unterbrach ihn Remus. „Sonst denken wir doch nicht dran."

Sirius atmete noch einmal tief durch. Am liebsten würde er das Ganze noch länger hinauszögern, aber das konnte er nicht. Sein Zeitplan war straff.

„Okay", sagte er schließlich. Er hatte noch nie einen Unverzeihlichen benutzt. Erst recht nicht auf so viele Personen auf einmal. Und der Zauber musste stark sein, er musste sie wirklich komplett kontrollieren _wollen_.

Sirius hob den Zauberstab. _„__Imperio!"_

Die angespannten, in der Kälte zitternden Körper der Wölfe entspannten sich. Ein glasiger Ausdruck legte sich auf ihre Gesichter, als würden sie unter dem Einfluss von Veritaserum stehen. Mit einer monotonen Stimme trug Sirius ihnen die auswendig gelernten Befehle vor, die sie zu befolgen hatten. Wenn er sich erst einmal selbst verwandelte, würde er nicht mehr zu ihnen sprechen können, ohne die Dementoren auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

Als er fertig war, sahen die vier ihn erwartungsvoll an. Der Plan startete, sobald er das Signal gab.

„Ihr werdet es schaffen", meinte Jenande zuversichtlich. „Da bin ich mir sicher."

Sirius wünschte, das konnte er von sich ebenfalls behaupten. Er wollte nicht zurück nach Askaban. Er wollte Jenandes Veela-Schutz nicht gegen die Aura der Dementoren austauschen. Er wollte am liebsten wieder umdrehen.

Aber er durfte nicht. Ohne ihn waren die Zwielichtigen dort drin verloren.

Jenande trat zu ihm und im Gegensatz zu Sirius schien sie das Eis unter ihren nackten Füßen gar nicht wahrzunehmen. Sie sah ihm tief in die Augen, und oh, ihre wunderschönen klaren Augen...

„Du wirst zu mir zurückkommen", flüsterte die Veela und strich ihm hauchzart mit ihren schlanken Fingern über die Wange, „du wirst zurückkommen und wir werden deinen Sieg feiern."

Ganz leicht nur war die Berührung ihrer Lippen auf den Seinen, fast wie ein Traum. Sirius' Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Er spürte, dass er zwar dem Zauber dieser Frau vollkommen erlegen war...aber dass sie ihren magischen Charme nicht einsetzte.

Sirius packte die Veela an den Schultern und zog sie zu sich. Das Tier in ihm grollte, als er seine Nase in ihrem hellen, wunderschönen Haar vergrub und ihren Duft einsog. Jenande rührte sich nicht in seiner besitzergreifenden Umarmung und nach einigen überraschten Sekunden erwiderte sie sie sogar leicht.

Widerwillig ließ Sirius sie schließlich los, aus Angst, sie zu fest zu halten und diesem zerbrechlichen Wesen weh zu tun.

„Ich werde zurückkommen", versprach er fest. „Darauf kannst du dich verlassen."

Narzissa Malfoy hatte Angst.

Das hätte sie nie zugegeben – weder eine Black, als die sie geboren wurde, noch eine Malfoy, die sie jetzt war, hatte jemals Angst. Sie würde es eher als ein panisches Unbehagen bezeichnen.

Dabei gab es dafür momentan nicht einmal großen Grund. Voldemort – allein diesen Namen zu denken, jagte ihr Schauer über den Rücken – war endlich aus ihrem Haus verschwunden, wenn auch nicht sicher war für wie lange. Glücklicherweise hatte er einen Großteil seiner Schlangen und Vampire mitgenommen. Aber eben nicht alle. Einige waren noch da und besonders im Fall der Blutsauger bereitete das Narzissa Sorgen – denn ihr Mann war ebenfalls mit dem Dunklen Lord aufgebrochen.

Sie war ganz allein in diesem Haus mit mindestens vier Vampiren.

Eigentlich hatte sie sich die ganze Nacht lang in ihrem Zimmer einschließen wollen. Um zu studieren, natürlich. Warum mussten diese Kreaturen auch hier bleiben? Es war doch Nacht! Aber nein, sie sollten ja 'die Stellung halten'. Über diesen Befehl beschwerten sich die Vier fast so sehr wie Narzissa – wenn auch nicht in der Gegenwart ihrer Anführerin.

Jedenfalls traute die Malfoy den Dunklen Kreaturen nicht über den Weg. Doch sie war es gewohnt, vor dem Schlafengehen einen Tee zu trinken und entschlossen, diese Tradition nicht wegen diesen _Geschöpfen_ aufzugeben. Das würde ihr Stolz einfach nicht erlauben.

Also raffte sie sich auf und ging die Treppe hinunter, Gott dankend, dass sie nicht knarrte. Sie erreichte die Küche ohne Zwischenfälle und hatte gerade das Wasser aufgesetzt – da fiel ihr Blick auf eine tote Ratte im Spülbecken. Eine Ratte mit zerfetzter Kehle und ausgedörrten Gliedern.

Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, um einen Schrei zu ersticken und wich ein paar Schritte zurück. Widerlich! Diese grässlichen Vampire ließen ihre Überreste im ganzen Haus liegen! Was für eine abnorme Brut, was für ein-

„Deine Tischmanieren lassen echt zu wünschen übrig, weißt du das?"

Narzissa stolperte in Gedanken. Die Stimme kam aus dem Nebenzimmer, deren Tür nur angelehnt war. Sie durfte sich ihrer Wut nicht hingeben! Wenn sie ein unerwartetes Geräusch machte, kamen diese Vampire vielleicht auf falsche Gedanken...

Narzissa schwang lautlos ihren Zauberstab und entfernte die Sauerei in der Spüle. Am liebsten wäre sie gleich wieder nach oben gegangen, aber ihr Tee war noch nicht fertig. Das wäre doch gelacht, wenn sie sich in ihrem eigenen Haus nicht behaupten konnte!

„Was kann ich dafür, dass sie mich über Nacht hier einsperren! Die Menschen darf ich nicht anrühren. Ich streite mich mit ein paar verdammten_ Schlangen _um die Beute! Wie hältst du das denn aus?"

Narzissa lehnte sich so leise wie möglich gegen die Mauer. Es bereitete ihr wenigstens eine geringfügige Genugtuung, diese beiden Monster im Nebenzimmer zu belauschen. Ein Blick durch den Türspalt verriet ihr, dass die beiden Typen über einer Partie Zauberschach saßen. Das alte Erbstück aus Elfenbeinfiguren von ihrem Großvater!

„Idiot! Ich hab mich natürlich vorher mit ausreichend magischem Blut versorgt. Solltest du auch mal probieren."

„Klar, weil die Drachen ja auch frei in der Gegend rumlaufen." Ein Schnauben. „Ich bin froh, wenn wir diesen hässlichen Lord wieder los sind. Was glaubst du, wie lange das noch dauert?"

„Keine Ahnung. Aber man munkelt, Sariel habe da so eine Trumpfkarte."

Narzissa spitzte die Ohren.

„Was für eine?"

„Den_ Erzeuger."_

„Den_ was?"_

„Den Erzeuger!"

„Von wem?"

„Von_ dem!"_

„Ach, von_ dem?"_

Eine kurze Stille, vermutlich ein Nicken. Narzissa fragte sich, von was zum Teufel die beiden redeten.

„Das ist allerdings eine Trumpfkarte. Ist nur die Frage, ob sie für oder gegen den Dunklen Lord eingesetzt wird."

„Kommt drauf an. Wenn die Schlange uns nach dem Sieg betrügen will, dann gegen. Wenn die Schlange gar nicht siegt, dann vermutlich als Pfand, um mit der anderen Seite zu verhandeln. Brenzlig wird's nur, wenn die Oberschlange frühzeitig Wind davon bekommt oder ein anderer Fehler gemacht wird, dann kann's als Beschwichtigung benutzt werden."

„Guter Plan. Solange der Erzeuger mitspielt, natürlich."

„Gibt keinen Grund, warum nicht. Sariel wird ihn schon in Sicherheit gebracht haben, wo ihn weder Todesser noch Zwielichtige finden. Irgendeinen Ort, wo beide niemals hingehen würden."

„Soll mir alles recht sein, solange ich bald wieder hier weg kann."

„Du musst grad reden. Wer hat denn das ganze Haus mit diesem Blutgeruch verpestet? Ich kann mich ja kaum noch selbst riechen!"

„Und ich sag's dir nochmal, ich bin -"

„Schachmatt!"

„Was?"

„Du bist schachmatt. Her mit den fünf Sickeln."

„Ey, du hast betrogen!"

Narzissa wandte sich vorsichtig ab. Noch leiser als ohnehin schon goss sie sich ihren Tee auf und machte sich auf den Rückweg zu ihrem Zimmer. Die Gedanken wirbelten in ihrem Kopf umher. Es würde ihren Mann sicher interessieren, dass die Vampire Pläne gegen den Dunklen Lord schmiedeten. Aber worum nur war es bei dieser Trumpfkarte gegangen?

Rubeus Hagrid liebte alles, was viele Beine, Arme oder Zähne hatte. Er liebte alles, was groß, haarig oder feuerspeiend war. Er liebte alles, was viele Augen, Klauen oder Köpfe hatte. Er liebte alles, was gefräßig, giftig oder blutsaugend war.

Das sollte Harry jetzt eigentlich schon zu Genüge wissen. Trotzdem konnte er die Vorlieben des Halbriesen noch immer nicht ganz nachvollziehen. Auf der Welt wimmelte es nur so von wunderbaren magischen Kreaturen. Warum konnte er kein Faible für Einhörner haben? Oder Phönixe. Die waren doch interessant. Niemand liebte die großen, haarigen, feuerspeienden, gefräßigen, giftigen, blutsaugenden Kreaturen mit vielen Beinen, Armen, Zähnen, Augen, Klauen und Köpfen. Aber Hagrid war der festen Überzeugung, dass diese Kreaturen diese Liebe genauso verdient hatten. Es waren ja zutiefst _unverstandene_ Geschöpfe und wenn sie sonst niemand liebte, so tat es doch Hagrid.

Jasmin de Santino hatte nur zwei Beine, nur zwei Arme und nur zwei Augen. Sie hatte nur eine begrenzte Anzahl von Zähnen, überhaupt keine Klauen und nur einen einzigen Kopf. Sie war weder groß noch haarig, weder gefräßig noch giftig und konnte auch kein Feuer speien. Aber sie war ein blutsaugender Vampir und vermutlich war das der Grund, warum Hagrid sie sofort ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Das oder eine Gehirnwäsche, anders konnte sich Harry nicht erklären, wie der Wildhüter um das Mädchen herumwuselte, als wäre sie seine verloren geglaubte Tochter. Ihm sprang die Gefahr, die von diesem Exemplar seiner Art ausging, förmlich ins Gesicht.

„Potztausend! Das versteh' ich ja gar nicht, wie man ein so nettes Mädel wie dich rauswerfen kann!", polterte der Wildhüter und knallte einen Teller Felsenkekse vor Jasmins Nase.

Diese sah die steinharten Dinger skeptisch an und Hagrid schlug sich mit seiner massigen Hand gegen die Stirn, als er sich an die Sache mit dem Blut erinnerte.

„Ach ja, die wirs´te ja nich essen können, was? Wills'te was von meinem Blut haben?"

Begierig deutete er auf seine Kehle, als gäbe es für ihn nichts Schöneres, als einmal von einem Vampir gebissen zu werden.

„Äh...Nein, danke...Ich hab für die nächsten zwei Wochen im Voraus getrunken..." Mit leicht angewidertem Gesichtsausdruck schob sie den Teller von sich.

„Oh!", machte Hagrid enttäuscht. „Komisch seid ihr. Harry, hier, wollte auch keinen beißen, ich dachte, das macht ihr immer."

„Altes Vorurteil", behauptete Jasmin und zwinkerte Harry, der ihr gegenüber an dem massiven Eichentisch saß, verschwörerisch zu. Harry zuckte zusammen, als hätte sie mit ihrem Lächeln eine gespaltene Zunge offenbart.

„Erzähl doch nochmal dem jungen Harry, was'de angestellt hast. Er wird sich bestimmt freuen, jemanden wie dich auf Hogwarts zu haben – nich wahr, Harry?" Harry wollte gerade sagen, dass er davon ganz und gar nicht begeistert war und dass er den starken Verdacht hegte, dass Jasmin keinesfalls wie er war, sondern im Gegenteil zum anderen Lager gehörte – doch da sprach der Wildhüter schon vergnügt weiter: „Dumbledore – n´ toller Mann, Dumbledore! - hat mir erzählt, dass deine Eltern dich rausgeschmissen haben. Die sind auch Vampire, ja?"

„Ja", sagte Jasmin seufzend. Sie verbarg ihre Grimasse nicht gerade sehr effektiv – anscheinend hatte sie wenig Lust, alles noch einmal zu wiederholen. „Mein Vater wurde vor drei Jahren verwandelt und hat meine Mutter mitgenommen. Ich entschied mich, ebenfalls zum Vampir zu werden, bevor ich elf wurde. Deswegen bin ich nie nach Hogwarts gegangen und wurde zu Hause unterrichtet. Ich habe nichts _angestellt_ – meine Eltern meinten nur, ich hätte ein paar Manieren nötig und sollte dankbar sein, bei ihnen lernen zu dürfen und bla, bla bla und sieh doch mal, wie schlecht die es in Hogwarts haben, laber, laber, laber und haben mir drei Wochen Zwangsarbeit in diesem grässlichen Wald aufgebrummt."

Hagrid gluckste vergnügt, als wäre das eine ganz wunderbare Geschichte. „Das ist wirklich toll, dass du mir helfen willst! Ich hätt' ja nich gedacht, dass es so schnell rumgeht, dass Harry ein Vampir ist. Aber es is ne gute Gelegenheit, nich? Man muss ja aufpassen, dass die Vampire sich nicht Du-weißt-schon-wem anschließen!" Bei diesen Worten machte er ganz große Augen, als würde er einem Kleinkind erzählen, dass es sich vor dem bösen Wolf in Acht nehmen soll. „Da is es ganz gut, wenn Dumbledore zeigt, dass er den Vampiren gegenüber nich nur tolerant is, weil Harry jetz einer is, sondern so allgemein! Indem er arme Würmer wie dich aufnimmt."

Selbst Harry unterdrückte ein Schnauben. Hagrid war durch und durch Dumbledores Mann. Sicher, der Schulleiter war weise, aber davon auszugehen, dass sämtliche Vampire sich von Voldemort fernhielten, nur weil Hogwarts eins ihrer herrenlosen Mädchen aufgenommen hatte, hielt Harry für naiv. Er konnte es Dumbledore nicht verübeln – der war den Dunklen nie begegnet. Er hatte den Ausdruck im Gesicht ihrer Anführerin nicht gesehen, als sie eben der Vampirin, neben der Harry gerade saß, befohlen hatte, ihn umzubringen. Wenn Voldemort nach ihnen rufen würde, würden sie kommen.

Und überhaupt – arme Würmer!

„Hagrid – ich würde mich ja liebend gern noch weiter unterhalten, aber es ist schon spät in der Nacht...", meinte Jasmin da vorsichtig.

„Oh, natürlich! Ihr müsst ins Bett, was? Du wohnst ja oben im Schloss, nicht wahr? Recht hast du, Recht, ist viel zu spät – du solltest auch gar nicht hier sein um die Uhrzeit, Harry! Wenn du dich nicht unter deinem Tarnumhang an mir vorbeigeschlichen hättest, hätte ich dir die Tür gleich wieder vor der Nase zugemacht!"

„Hagrid – wir sind Vampire. Ich meinte, dass Harry und ich den Rest der Nacht nutzen müssen, um noch etwas jagen zu gehen, im Verbotenen Wald."

Wie bitte, was? Er hatte sich heute morgen bereits versorgt. Und sie hatte doch eben auch gesagt, sie hätte für zwei Wochen getrunken!

In diesem Moment festigte Sodom seinen Würgegriff um Harrys rechten Arm. Er hatte den Schlangen verboten, in Gegenwart anderer laut zu sprechen. Man musste die Menschen ja nicht unnötig erschrecken. Diese Bewegung jedoch war eine stumme Frage, oder eher eine Aufforderung - zum Angriff!

„'Türlich, ich Dummerchen. Versteh ich ja. Geht ihr nur, ihr zwei. Wir sehn' uns ja morgen wieder", meinte Hagrid.

„Ja, bis morgen dann." Jasmin stand auf und wandte sich Harry zu. „Na los, komm mit."

Harry wollte nicht mitkommen. Er wollte schreien, Hagrid Warnungen zurufen, wollte die Vampirin verfluchen und verhexen. Stattdessen kam er mit.

Die schwere Tür der Hütte schloss sich mit einem endgültigen Schlag. Harry Beine zitterten, als er Jasmin folgte. Sie hielt tatsächlich auf den Wald zu und als die Schatten der Bäume sich hinter ihm schlossen, fragte sich Harry, ob man seinen Körper hier je finden würde, wenn sie weit genug gingen. Vielleicht würde ihn ja vorher Aragogs Familie verspeisen? Fraßen Acrumantulas denn Vampire?

„Du darfst jetzt wieder reden", erlaubte ihm das Mädchen nach einer Weile.

Sofort zog Harry seinen Zauberstab, einen nicht ganz ungefährlichen Vampirfluch auf den Lippen. Jasmin hatte sich erst halb zu ihm umgedreht. Ihre Augen weiteten sich entsetzt, als sie das rote Licht auf sich zurasen sah. Das Mädchen machte einen Hechtsprung beiseite und entging der Attacke nur knapp.

„Hey! Ich hab nicht gesagt, dass du angreifen sollst!"

Darum kümmerte sich Harry freilich wenig. Er hatte die braunhaarige Dunkle mit den goldenen Augen sofort wiedererkannt. Das letzte Mal hatte sie stark mit dem Einfluss des Sonnenlichtes zu kämpfen gehabt und Harry hatte sie fast schon tot geglaubt. Sein unfreiwilliger Ausflug auf den Gladstone-Friedhof lag schon etwas zurück und seitdem war so viel passiert, dass er den Vorfall schlichtweg vergessen hatte. Sobald er sie jedoch gesehen hatte, war ihm das schreckliche Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit wieder allgegenwärtig, dass er in ihrer Nähe verspürt hatte. Sie hatte ihm Befehle gegeben, die er ausgeführt hatte – einfach so, ohne es zu wollen, ohne es zu_ beabsichtigen. _

Er hatte heute den ganzen Abend lang auf eine Nachricht von Sirius' Prozess gewartet. Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben, hatte er den sämtlichen Stoff von Kräuterkunde, Verwandlung, Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste _und_ Zauberkunst aufgearbeitet – die langen Stunden mit Cale und seinem Paten waren eben doch nicht verschwendet gewesen – jedoch war er Rons Vorwürfen, von wegen er mutiere zu einer zweiten Hermine dermaßen Leid gewesen, dass er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum geflüchtet und zu Hagrid gegangen war. Wo er eben dieses Mädchen friedlich an dessen Tisch sitzen gesehen hatte.

Jetzt hatte sie ihn in den Wald befohlen – vermutlich um ihn im Auftrag ihrer Anführerin umzubringen. Aber das würde er sich nicht gefallen lassen. Er hatte in den vergangenen drei Monaten einiges dazugelernt und er würde sich nicht kampflos ergeben.

„Stupor!", rief er und feuerte einen weiteren roten Strahl ab, der Jasmin hinter den nächsten Baum flüchten ließ. Harry schüttelte seine Arme, woraufhin Sodom und Gomorrha unauffällig zu Boden glitten.

„Stopp, verdammt! Hör auf, mich anzugreifen!"

Widerwillig ließ Harry den Zauberstab sinken. Er wusste nicht, wie er seinen Körper daran hindern konnte Dinge zu tun, die nicht _er_ befahl. Seine einzige Möglichkeit schien darin zu bestehen, die Befehle absichtlich zu seinen Gunsten zu interpretieren und eine Erlaubnis auszudehnen. So wie er angegriffen hatte, als sie das Sprechverbot, dass sie ihm schon bei seinem Eintritt in Hagrids Hütte zugeflüstert hatte, aufgehoben hatte.

„Ich bin nicht hinter dir her, okay! Ich will dir nichts tun", behauptete Jasmin. „Reg dich endlich ab."

„Warum bist du dann hier?", brauste Harry sofort auf. „Du gehörst doch zu dieser Frau, die mich umbringen wollte, oder etwa nicht? Du bist eine Dunkle!"

„Ach komm, du solltest inzwischen wissen, dass die Grenze zwischen Licht und Zwielicht genauso nicht existent ist wie die zwischen Zwielicht und Dunkelheit. Und ich hab dich immerhin nicht umgebracht, oder? Wenn ich das wollte, hätte ich es längst getan. Dazu brauche ich dir nur zu befehlen, dir selbst den Kopf abzuschneiden oder sowas..."

Harry war noch immer misstrauisch. Trotzdem zischte er einen leisen Befehl.

„Hey – was machst du?"

Der Jungvampir grinste böse. „Ich habe meine Schlangen zurückgerufen. Mir kannst du vielleicht befehlen, dich nicht zu töten. Ihnen nicht."

Jasmin wurde noch eine Spur blasser, als sie ohnehin schon war. Harry genoss ihre Unsicherheit, als er sich auf einen kleinen Felsen setzte und die Basilisken wieder in seiner Ärmel zurückkriechen ließ.

„Also, was tust du hier ? Du hast besser eine gute Erklärung."

„_Ich hab – also – okay, ich bin _im Auftrag der Dunklen hier -", und weil Harry bereits wieder aufspringen wollte, fügte sie rasch hinzu: „Nein, nein, nein, warte! Sei still und lass mich erst ausreden. Du verstehst das nicht! Wir Vampire – die Dunklen – wir sind Einzelgänger. Oftmals Verstoßene, die ihren Erzeuger nicht kennen. Liegen gelassen als Resultat einer missglückten Mahlzeit. Du hast ja keine Ahnung, wie das ist, aufzuwachen und beinahe zu ersticken und nicht zu wissen warum. Und das Entsetzen, wenn du feststellst, dass nur menschliches Blut dein Leiden lindern kann. Du hast keine Ahnung, wie du dich richtig ernährst, du bist jung und unerfahren und bringst haufenweise Leute um. Ich hatte keinen Meister, ich musste das alles selbst rausfinden. Ich wusste nicht von den Sicheren Orten, ich wusste nicht vom Zwielicht. Verdammt, vor meiner Verwandlung wusste ich nicht einmal von der Zaubererwelt! Alle haben sie mich gejagt, die Polizei, das Ministerium, alle. Als ich endlich andere Vampire fand und mich ihren Massenjagdenanschloss, nun, das war auch nicht gerade besser. Es gab mir Schutz, aber allein war ich trotzdem.

Dann kam Sariel. Du kannst dir überhaupt nicht erlauben, über sie zu urteilen, du kennst sie doch gar nicht! Vor Sariel waren wir einfach nur eine Meute blutrünstiger Tiere, die vollkommen gedankenlos töteten, wenn sie der Durst übermannte. Sariel hat uns zusammengeschweißt. Ja, sie hat uns mit Furcht geführt. Sie war unser gemeinsamer Feind, aber unter ihr haben wir etwas von unserer alten Menschlichkeit zurückgewonnen. Was sie aus uns geschaffen hat, ist unglaublich! Solange wir ihr gehorsam sind, sind wir auch sicher.

Das Zwielicht ist keine Alternative mehr. Sie sind hilflos, sie haben verlernt, wie man sich gegen diese Mächte der Unterdrückung wehrt! Niemals würde es ihnen in den Sinn kommen einfach das Ministerium zu zerstören, dass sie zu einem Leben der Heimlichkeit zwingt. Sie würden ja nicht einmal die Auroren töten, die sie jagen. Aber ich lass mir das nicht gefallen!

Wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast, bin ich deine Erzeugerin – oder eher die einzige Erzeugerin, die noch lebt. Junge Vampire sind an ihren Erzeuger gebunden, sie müssen jedem ihrer Befehle gehorchen. Sariel will das als Druckmittel benutzen, aber ich – naja – es ist schon irgendwie unfair, das gebe ich zu. Du hast mir immerhin nichts getan. Wenn ich jemanden töten muss, dann eigentlich nur zur Selbstverteidigung oder um zu trinken. Sariel weiß das und versucht mich deshalb in eine Situation zu bringen, in der ich mit dir kämpfen muss. Sie hat mich hergeschickt, damit ich dich im Auge behalte. Du sollst immerhin nicht zu früh von irgendeinem anderen getötet werden. Im Prinzip sollst du meine Geisel sein, aber solange du mir keinen Grund dafür gibst, werde ich dir nichts tun. Du sitzt doch hier in Hogwarts ohnehin nur rum, da brauchst du mich gar nicht weiter beachten. Wenn es so weit ist und von mir verlangt wird, dass ich dich zum Dunklen Lord bringe oder etwas in der Art, bin ich so fair dir vorher Bescheid zu sagen. Wenn du mich besiegst, kann ich ruhigen Gewissens behaupten, mein Bestes getan zu haben und du haust einfach ab. Na, was hältst du davon?"

„_Wisch ihr dassss Grinsssen vom Gessssicht, Harry"_, schlug Gomorrha leise vor.

Harry deutete wütend auf seine Kehle.

„Uuups. Tschuldigung. Du darfst wieder reden."

Harry musste ein paar Mal tief durchatmen. „Was – zum – Teufel – meinst – du – damit! Voldemort? Ich dachte, diese Vampirin wollte dem Ministeriums eins auswischen, indem sie mich umbringt!"

„Was? Nein, das war doch damals, aber jetzt – oh! Sag bloß. Das weißt du gar nicht?"

„Was weiß ich nicht?", fragte Harry knurrend.

"_Sssie ist abgelenkt! Darf ich sssie beißen? Darf ich?"_ Der Vampir beachtete die Schlange nicht.

„Der Dunkle Lord ist zurückgekehrt. Sariel hat sich mit ihm verbündet. Unter Vorbehalt, aber -"

„_Was!"_

Harry starrte Jasmin mit offenem Mund an. Voldemort war zurückgekehrt?

„Wie – seit wann...?"

„Du hast echt keine Ahnung? Dabei haben es die Zwielichtigen doch ziemlich schnell rausgefunden. Sie müssten gerade dabei sein, sich die Köpfe einzuschlagen...Oh, das dürfte ich nicht sagen. Vergi-"

Aber Harry´s Basilisken hatten genug davon, ignoriert zu werden. Sie wussten, dass Harry ihnen keinen Angriff befehlen konnte, also handelten sie selbst. Sodom schnellte nach vorne und schnappte nach Jasmins Fuß, was ihr ein hohes Quietschen entlockte.

„Nimm das weg, nimm das weg!", kreischte sie am Rande einer Panikattacke.

Harry musste wohl oder übel aufstehen, um – natürlich in Zeitlupe – nach Sodom zu greifen. Dabei übersah er geflissentlich dessen Zwilling. Gomorrha hatte sich an einem kleinen Baum hinauf gewunden und ließ sich nun direkt auf Jasmin hinunterfallen. So wie Sodom immer wie ein Schal um Harrys Hals lag, hatte auch sie sich nun postiert. Nur das ihr Griff um einiges fester war.

„_Ich kann zubeißßßen, lange bevor du da bissst. Sssag ihr, ssssie ssoll dir keine Befehle mehr geben, dann lasssss ich sssie vielleicht frei."_

Harry bereitete es das größte Vergnügen, diese Anfrage zu übersetzen. „Gomorrhas Gift soll ziemlich stark sein. Es setzt dich auf jeden Fall eine ganze Zeit lang außer Gefecht. Zeit, in der du extrem große Schmerzen leiden würdest", fügte Harry noch wichtigtuerisch hinzu. Sodom lag bereits wieder um seine Schultern und zischte zufrieden.

„Ich – okay. Kannst du ihr jetzt bitte sagen, sie soll da weggehen?" Die angeblich doch so taffe Jasmin schien sich überhaupt nicht wohl in ihrer blassen Haut zu fühlen.

„Was meinst du mit 'Sie müssten gerade dabei sein, sich die Köpfe einzuschlagen'?"

„Hey, ich hab echt Angst vor Schlangen, könntest du -"

„Was meintest du damit?"

„Ach, keine Ahnung! Die Spione haben rausgefunden, dass die Zwielichtigen heute Askaban angreifen wollen...und der Dunkle Lord hat sich ausgerechnet diesen Tag ausgesucht, um seine alten Todesser aus dem Gefängnis zu befreien. Bitte, nimm das Vieh -", Gomorrha zog sich noch enger zusammen, „Nein, das war kein Befehl! Ich meine – _bitte_, würdest du diese Schlange jetzt wegnehmen?"

Aber Harry konnte nicht sprechen. Ungläubig sah er erst einige Sekunden lang Jasmin an, dann wanderte sein Blick gen Himmel. Der Vollmond war schon seit einigen Nächten vorbei.

Was sollte das heißen? Der geplante Angriff sollte doch erst in ein paar Tagen stattfinden, das hatte Sirius ihm doch geschrieben! Und er hatte ihn mitnehmen wollen!

Wut machte sich in ihm breit. Sein Pate hatte ihn mal wieder aus der Gefahr heraushalten wollen und ihn einfach angelogen! Jetzt würde er _Voldemort_ persönlich gegenüberstehen! Harry konnte noch immer nicht so recht glauben, dass der Mörder seiner Eltern wieder zurück war. Er hatte immer gewusst, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, aber das...Er musste Sirius helfen! Immerhin hatte er Voldemort schon zweimal gegenüber gestanden, zählte man das eine Mal nicht mit, an das er sich nicht erinnern konnte.

„Wir werden nach Askaban gehen", verkündete Harry.

„Was! Bist du verrückt? Warum?"

„Ich kann die Zwielichtigen doch nicht im Stich lassen! Sie wissen nicht, dass Voldemort", Jasmin zuckte zusammen, „angreifen will. Jemand muss sie warnen. Oh, ich werde Sirius was erzählen! Warum hat der mir das nicht gesagt!"

„Du bist wirklich vollkommen durchgeknallt. Sie werden längst angefangen haben. Und selbst wenn nicht, das ist ein verdammt weiter Weg. Da kommst du doch niemals rechtzeitig hin."

„_Harry, glaubssst du wirklich, dassss das sso eine gute Idee-"_

„_Ich kann apparieren, das wird kein Problem sein"_, flüsterte Harry an Sodom gewandt. _"Ich werde nur vorher noch Dumbledore eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Das Licht mag einiges falsch gemacht haben und ich will auch nicht, dass der Orden sich einmischt – immerhin ist der Angriff nicht gerade legal – aber sie sollten auch nicht glauben, dass ich entführt worden bin oder so."_

Harry drehte sich wieder zu Jasmin um. „Was heißt hier, ich? Ich habe von _uns_ gesprochen. Wir werden hinapparieren."

Jasmin erschauderte. „Niemals! Abgesehen davon, dass um Askaban die weitläufigsten Anti-Apparationsschirme überhaupt liegen und wir einen ewigen Fußmarsch vor uns hätten... Sariel hat mich auch deshalb hierher geschickt, weil ich hier sicher bin. Kämpfen liegt mir nicht."

„Falls es dir nicht aufgefallen sein sollte: Du hast eine giftige Würgeschlange um den Hals. Nennst du das sicher?"

Gomorrha gab die Schlangenvariante eines Lachens von sich.

„Aber – das geht doch nicht! Was hab ich dir getan?"

„Du bist eine dunkle Vampirin und hast selbst zugegeben, dass du Menschen tötest, um zu trinken. Ich kann dich ja wohl schlecht unbewacht in Hogwarts lassen. Oder willst du, dass ich den wahren Grund deines Aufenthalts verrate?"

„Ganz ehrlich? Das wäre mir lieber."

Harry hob eine Augenbraue. „Du landest in beiden Fällen in Askaban. Wenn du mit mir kommst, hast du vielleicht eine Chance, nicht für immer da bleiben zu müssen."

"_Tja, jetzt ist der Spieß wohl umgedreht",_ flüsterte Sodom schadenfroh._ "Die Geisssssssel nimmst den Geissssselnehmer alsss Geissssel." _Die Worte kamen nur als einziges langes Zischen hervor, aber Harry musste trotzdem schmunzeln.

„Wünschen sie etwas, äh...zu trinken?", fragte Tom, der Gastwirt nervös. In den Tropfenden Kessel kamen öfter seltsame Gestalten, aber der hier schien ihm eher in die düsteren Spelunken der Nocturngasse zu gehören. Mit seinem langen, schwarzen Kapuzenmantel und den behandschuhten Händen sah er fast wie ein Dementor aus. Seine kalte Ausstrahlung passte hervorragend dazu.

Der Fremde hob den Kopf. Unter der Kapuze musste ein Schattenzauber liegen, denn alles was Tom sah, waren schwarze Nebelfetzen.

„Bringen Sie mir eine Kleinigkeit zum Abendbrot – oder, angesichts der Uhrzeit, wohl eher einen Mitternachtssnack. Und eine Zeitung, bitte."

Tom kehrte erleichtert hinter seinen Tresen zurück. Als dieser Mann kurz vor Ladenschluss hereingekommen war, hatte Furcht seinen Unmut über die späte Störung verdrängt. Halb hatte er erwartet, dass der Fremde Menschenblut oder etwas Ähnliches bestellen würde. Dass er menschliche Nahrung zu sich nahm, ließ ihn gleich viel normaler erscheinen.

„Passiert nicht oft, dass um diese Zeit noch jemand herkommt", sagte der Wirt, als er seinem Gast ein paar belegte Brote und einen Tagespropheten brachte. Er hatte sich wieder an seine Pflichten der Gastfreundlichkeit erinnert. „Aber lassen Sie sich ruhig Zeit. Mein Name ist Tom und ich muss hier sowieso noch eine Weile aufräumen.

Der Zauberer nickte abwesend. Tom ließ ihn in Ruhe, als er die Zeitung aufschlug. Gerade machte er sich daran die Tische abzuwischen, da hörte er ein leises Zischen.

Der Wirt erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung. Das Licht der verbliebenen Kerzenleuchter flackerte wie in einem plötzlichen Windstoß. Schatten spielten zwischen den schweren Eichentischen und es schien kälter zu werden. Wieder ein Zischeln, wie von einer Schlange. Tom starrte zu dem Fremden hinüber. Kein Zweifel, die Geräusche kamen von ihm. Ein Zischeln und Lispeln wie von hundert giftigen Schlangen.

Tom wagte sich ein paar Schritte vor. Der Zauberer las in seiner Zeitung und obwohl er sein Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, war er sich sicher, dass er dabei vor sich hinzischte. Diese..._Person_ sprach mit Schlangenzungen. Ein Parselmund.

Tom hatte nur von einer einzigen Person gehört, die mit Schlangen sprechen konnte und deren Namen sprach _niemand_ aus. Aber das war unmöglich. _Natürlich_ war das unmöglich – ER würde niemals in den Tropfenden Kessel kommen. Abgesehen davon, dass er höchstwahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr lebte, schon seit zehn Jahren nicht mehr.

Tom wurde blass. Er konnte doch keinen Sohn haben, oder? Allgemein bezeichnete man doch diesen entflohenen Sträfling Black als seinen Erben. Vielleicht waren die irgendwie verwandt? Er hatte gelesen, dass es jetzt bald einen Prozess geben sollte, in dem über Black entschieden wurde. War dieser Mörder etwa auf dem Weg dorthin? Oder vielleicht war alles schon vorbei und er war schon wieder geflohen?  
>„Diese Razzia", tönte plötzlich die dunkle Stimme des Fremden zu ihm herüber, sodass Tom zusammenzuckte, „wohin wurden die Gefangenen gebracht?"<br>„N-Nach Askaban", brachte der Wirt hervor und geriet ins Schwitzen.

„Askaban...", murmelte der Verhüllte. Es klang nicht so, als würde der Name bei ihm irgendetwas berühren.

Der Fremde tippte auf den kleinen Artikel über die Razzia neben dem großen Aufmacher über Blacks Prozess und Pettigrews angeblicher Wiederauferstehung – der übliche hochgestochene Mist – und fragte: „Wo genau liegt Askaban?"

Tom runzelte die Stirn. Black musste doch selbst genau wissen, wo das Gefängnis lag. Schließlich war er von dort geflohen.

„Irgendwo an der Küste Schottlands", meinte der Wirt vage.

Der Fremde nickte. Dann zischte er wieder leise – Worte in einer unheimlichen Sprache. Tom sah nirgendwo eine Schlange. Vielleicht führte er Selbstgespräche? Hätte ihn nicht gewundert, wenn dieser Typ tatsächlich der vollkommen durchgeknallte Irre aus den Nachrichten war.

„Ich danke Ihnen", sagte der namenlose Gast schließlich und stand auf. Er warf ein paar Münzen auf den Tisch und verließ den Schankraum Richtung Winkelgasse.

Tom seufzte erleichtert auf, als die Tür sich hinter ihm schloss. Dann bemerkte er den Teller, der immer noch auf dem Platz des Fremden stand. Das Essen war unberührt. Er hatte nur die Zeitung mitgenommen.

XxX

Im nächsten Kapitel geht also die Schlacht um Askaban los... Die Zwielichtigen müssen gegen Dementoren und Todesser gleichzeitig kämpfen – ob sie das schaffen?

Für meine liebe Beta-chan Straw fangen jetzt die Prüfungen an, weswegen sie keine Zeit mehr zum Kontrollieren hat. Deswegen muss ich hier Werbung machen. Wer von euch glaubt, genug Zeit und Nerven zu haben um alle Rechtschreib- und Tippfehler aus meiner Rohfassung herauszulesen und mir vielleicht noch eine Gesamteinschätzung des Kapitel geben kann (keine bange, nur so eine Art ausführliches Review), der kann sich gerne bei mir melden und kriegt die nächsten Kapitel früher als alle anderen zu lesen.

Traurigerweise muss ich euch sonst nämlich auf in 2-4 Wochen bis zum nächsten Kapitel vertrösten, wenn Straw wieder Zeit hat. Also meldet euch einfach bei mir, wenn ihr Zeit und Lust dafür habt!^^


	16. Rettungskommando

**16. Rettungskommando**

Sirius schnüffelte an dem am Boden liegenden Wächter. Bewusstlos, nicht tot. Gut.

Der riesige Hund warf den Kopf herum und rief stumm seine Wölfe zu sich. Sie hatten noch weniger Ähnlichkeit mit Menschen als normalerweise unter dem Einfluss von Grindstone. Denn bevor sie den Turm des Gefängnisses erklommen hatten, hatte Sirius ihre Köpfe allesamt in die von Wölfen verwandelt. Dieser Zauber wurde meist angewandt, um sich halb in einen Fisch zu verwandeln und damit unter Wasser atmen zu können. Hier war der Spruch die perfekte Maskierung.

Sirius stellte sich auf die Hinterbeine und drückte die Klinke der Tür herunter. Seine Wölfe folgten ihm ruhig und gleichgültig hinaus. Der Imperius unterdrückte ihre Aggressivität.

Der Animagus leitete sie mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit die Gänge entlang. Die ersten Zellen tauchten auf. Hier oben wurden die Hochsicherheitsgefangenen wie Tiere gehalten. Viele saßen nur sabbernd und vor sich hin brabbelnd in der Ecke. Wenige sprangen auf, als sie das Rudel halbmenschlicher Wölfe sahen. Diese Gefangenen schrien und rüttelten an ihren Gittern, aber da das ganze Gefängnis von den Klagen der Hoffnungslosen widerhallte, fielen sie kaum auf.

Dann kam der erste Dementor.

Sirius fühlte, wie ihre grauenhafte Kälte ihn zu ertränken drohte. Sein Fell stellte sich auf und ein wehleidiges Jaulen löste sich aus seiner Kehle, als er abrupt stehenblieb. Er konnte nicht anders. Sirius hielt direkt neben einer leeren Zelle an – jedenfalls sah sie in der Schwärze der Nacht leer aus – und sein Rudel stoppte verwirrt. Er wusste nicht, ob es nicht vielleicht sogar seine alte Zelle war. Sie sahen in Askaban alle gleich aus. Aber aus der Ferne hörte er Bellatrix´ irres Geschrei und mit einem Mal waren all die schrecklichen Erinnerungen wieder da.

James, tot. Lily, tot. Peter, der Verräter. Askaban, die Kälte, die Hoffnungslosigkeit. Er würde seiner Dunkelheit nie entfliehen können. Seiner Schuld, seiner Dummheit würde er nie entkommen.

Etwas stupste ihn von der Seite her an. Remus sah ihn fragend an.

„Ich bin unschuldig!", erinnerte sich Sirius und dieser Gedanke gab ihm wieder neue Kraft. Peter war der Verräter!

Der Dementor war vorübergegangen.

Sirius schüttelte die letzten Eindrücke seines Entsetzens ab. Er musste sich konzentrieren!

Wie erwartet hatten die Wachen Askabans kaum Einfluss auf den animalischen Geist der Werwölfe. Vermutlich hatte auch Sirius sich nur deshalb kurz verloren, weil er hier so lange Jahre verbracht hatte. Askaban war ihm in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen. Die Dementoren hatten einen festen Platz in seiner Seele, auch wenn sie sie nicht mehr beherrschten. Ein Teil von ihm war hier für immer zerstört worden. Und jemand ganz bestimmtes würde dafür zahlen.

Remus stieß ihn erneut an. Sirius spürte eine Welle der Zuneigung für den Werwolf. Trotz Imperius und Grindstone hatte sein Freund sich nicht in eine willenlose Puppe verwandelt. Er musste wider seinen Instinkten gehorchen und still sein, aber er erkannte Sirius, spürte seinen Horror und nahm Anteil daran. Sirius fühlte sich sofort weniger allein.

Die Wölfe jaulten leise im Hintergrund. Ihr Befehl war zu folgen; sie brauchten neue Anweisungen. Mühsam zwang der Ex-Sträfling sich, eine Pfote nach der anderen aufzusetzen und bald schon lief er wieder mit voller Geschwindigkeit durch die Gänge. Tiefer ging es, immer tiefer. Manchmal mussten sie magische Banne und verriegelte Türen durchbrechen. In diesem Turm gab es keine Treppen, nur gerade Gänge. Die Steigung war magisch verborgen worden, sodass das Rudel an jeder Biegung zwei Meter in vertikaler Richtung zurücklegte, ohne es zu bemerken.

Die Zellen schossen nur so an ihnen vorbei. Fünfmal noch liefen sie einem Dementor über den Weg, doch diese drehten sich höchstens verwirrt nach ihnen um. Sirius verbarg sich zwischen seinen Wölfen, die besser gegen ihre Wirkung geschützt waren und verhinderte so ein erneutes Stocken. Trotzdem drang die Kälte unerbittlich in ihn ein. Er fühlte sich nicht wie der Retter, der sich heimlich in die feindliche Festung einschlich. Sondern wie ein Gejagter.

Plötzlich stieg Sirius der unverwechselbare Geruch von Blut in die Nase. Das war an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches. Viele Gefangene versanken so sehr in ihrer Verzweiflung und ihren Alpträumen, dass sie sich ihre eigenen Augen auskratzten oder versuchten, mit ihren Fingernägeln und Zähnen ihre Pulsadern zu öffnen. Aber Sirius war jetzt lange genug in der Nähe der Veela gewesen, um den Geruch von Menschenblut von ihrem zu unterscheiden. Und hier gab es definitiv eine Menge davon.

Das Rudel stoppte vor einer Tür mit Eisengittern. Durch eine ähnliche waren sie bereits ein Mal gekommen, als sie den Trakt der Hochsicherheitsgefangenen verlassen und in den normalen übergegangen waren. Diese Tür grenzte den oberirdischen Teil Askabans von den Kerkern ab, in denen Halbblüter und humanoide magische Geschöpfe gefangen gehalten wurden. Bei den Zwielichtigen war Sirius so weit aufgepäppelt worden, dass er auch in seiner Animagusgestalt nicht mehr durch die Gitter passte. Dafür war er jetzt stärker und hatte Hilfe.

Zusammen mit Remus verbiss er sich in einer der Stangen, während Sylvia, Septimus und Bandit die daneben übernahmen. Gleichzeitig zogen und zerrten sie daran. Magische Funken flogen, als ihre Werwolfsmagie auf die menschliche traf. Nach einer erfolglosen Minute befürchtete Sirius bereits, sie würden es nicht schaffen. Es sprach für die Vorurteile der Zauberer, dass diese Tür schwerer geschützt war. Doch die Droge gab ihnen Kraft und schließlich gelang es ihnen, die Gitterstäbe weit genug auseinander zu biegen, um sich hindurch zu zwängen.

Fast alle Zellen waren besetzt. In den ersten, an denen sie vorbeikamen, saßen einige Gefangene, die offensichtlich schon länger hier waren. Er sah zwei grimmige Kobolde in einer von ihnen zusammenhocken. Dort war ein dünner Greis, der so groß war, dass er in seiner Zelle nur sitzen konnte und sie dabei komplett ausfüllte. Mit Sicherheit floss zumindest ein Teil Riesenblut in seinen Adern. Neben ihm sahen ein Kobold und ein Sumpfgnom auf, als sie den Gang betraten. Ihnen gegenüber hatte man sogar einen Zentaur in eine viel zu winzige Zelle gesteckt. Aufgrund mangelnder Bewegungsfreiheit waren seine starken Pferdebeine zu dünnen Stelzen verkümmert, die ihn kaum noch aufrecht hielten. Ihre trüben Augen richteten sich nur mit mäßigem Interesse auf das Rudel.

Bei ihrem Anblick entschied Sirius kurzerhand, dass diese Gestalten kein Verbrechen begangen haben konnten, das rechtfertigte, sie hier einzusperren. Der Animagus gab das vereinbarte Zeichen. Drei der Wölfe machten sich daran, die Gitterstäbe der Koboldzelle zu verbiegen. Sylvia bewachte den Ausgang. Sirius zögerte noch einen Augenblick – dann verwandelte er sich.

Die Köpfe der Werwölfe fuhren herum. Ihre glühenden Augen trafen die Seinen. Die Rückverwandlung hatte eine Störung in seiner Magie und damit auch des Imperius hervorgerufen. Doch Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab aus dem Holster an seinem Arm und zügelte seine Magie, um sie wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Wenn er seine Abwehr auch nur für eine Sekunde fallen ließ, würden die unter Drogen stehenden Werwölfe ihn nicht mehr als ihren Anführer erkennen. Deswegen hatte Sirius sich auch nicht komplett zurückverwandelt. Die nackten Beine und der Oberkörper waren vom Aufstieg am Turm mit Dreck und Schlamm beschmiert, aber eindeutig menschlich. Der Kopf jedoch war noch immer überwuchert von schwarzem Haar, die Schnauze lang und voller scharfer Zähne. So war die optische Ähnlichkeit mit dem Rudel dank deren Maskierungszauber groß genug, dass sich die Wölfe bald wieder auf ihre Aufgabe konzentrierten. Sirius atmete erleichtert auf.

Er trat zu den gegenüberliegenden Zellen des Halbriesen und des Zentauren.

„Wir holen euch hier raus", sagte Sirius mit einer rauen, verzerrten Stimme, die eher wie ein Knurren klang. „Seid ihr stark genug, um mit uns fliehen zu können?".  
>Der Zentaur rührte sich. Er stolperte ein paar Mal und wankte, aber schließlich gelang es ihm, sich auf seine dünnen Beine zu erheben.<p>

„Ich werde dir folgen. Du musst das Feuer des Mars sein, das die Zeit des Umbruchs entflammt. Ich habe auf dich gewartet."

Sirius definierte diese rätselhaften Worte einfach mal als 'ja'.

„Meine Knochen tragen mich nicht mehr", seufzte der greise Riese. „Verschwendet eure Zeit nicht mit mir."

Sirius nickte dem Alten ernst zu. Er wusste, welche Wirkung Askaban nach ein paar Jahren hatte. Ohne ein festes Ziel vor Augen glitt man leicht in die Hoffnungslosigkeit ab. So sehr es ihm auch missfiel, er musste auch diese Entscheidung respektieren.

Der Animagus schwang den Zauberstab. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er die Banne um die Zelle des Zentauren gebrochen hatte. Drei Jahre Aurorentraining machten sich eben doch bezahlt.

„Was ist mit uns?", fragten die Kobolde aufgeregt.

„Ihr seht so lebendig aus, dass ich einfach mal davon ausgehe, dass ihr mitkommt", meinte Sirius. Nur wenige Augenblicke später hatten die Werwölfe auch sie befreit. Nun war Sirius wirklich froh, dass sein Rudel unter dem Imperius stand und den Befehl hatte, niemanden anzugreifen. Den Zentaur beäugten sie nämlich ziemlich hungrig.

„Ihr bleibt hier bei euren Zellen", befahl Sirius den Befreiten. „Dementoren können mit Zauberbannen nicht viel anfangen, sie werden nicht merken, dass eure Türen offen sind. Falls einer von ihnen vorbeikommt, verhaltet euch einfach ruhig, bis meine Wölfe und ich euch abholen."

„Was ist mit den Wachen?", wollte der Gnom ängstlich wissen.

„Die werden vorerst nicht hier auftauchen", meinte der Animagus und grinste. „Ihr drei", er deutete auf Remus, Septimus und Bandit, weil er vor Zeugen keine Namen nennen wollte, „kommt mit mir."

Gehorsam trotteten die Wolfsmenschen hinter Sirius her, als der um die nächste Ecke bog. Es war der Werwolfstrakt. Hier war der Blutgeruch am intensivsten.

Sirius trat an die erste Zelle heran. Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen. Er hatte es geahnt, aber es mit eigenen Augen zu sehen machte es nicht leichter.

Sirius erinnerte sich an den Schichtplan der Wachen. Wenn nichts Ungewöhnliches passierte, machten diese lediglich einmal im Monat einen Rundgang in den Kerkern. Der letzte Vollmond lag noch nicht so lange zurück. Niemand hatte die Leichen der Wölfe fortgeschafft.

Je länger er auf die beiden zerfleischten Gestalten herabsah, desto mehr stieg der Hass in ihm hoch. Wie konnten sie nur! Den Wachen musste doch klar sein, dass sich die Wölfe zu Vollmond gegenseitig zerfetzten! Nur wenn sie ein ausreichend weitläufiges Gelände zum Jagen hatten, bildeten sie Rudel. In dieser Enge jedoch brachten sie sich gegenseitig um. Wäre es so schwer gewesen, sie in Einzelzellen zu stecken? Wusste das Ministerium von diesen Verhältnissen? Interessierte es sie überhaupt?

Ein rasselndes Atmen holte ihn aus seiner Starre. In der Zelle nebenan lebte noch einer!

Sirius stürzte zu der Tür. Die blutbesudelten Wände und der abgenagte Haufen Knochen in der Ecke sagten ihm, dass es hier letzten Vollmond einen eindeutigen Sieger gegeben hatte. Der Überlebende lag auf seiner Pritsche, einige klaffende Wunden behelfsmäßig mit Lumpen verbunden. Er war abgemagert, vermutlich hatte er in den letzten Tagen nicht die Kraft gefunden, sich das Essen zu holen, das die Dementoren in seiner Zelle abstellten.

„Kannst du mich hören?", fragte Sirius, so deutlich er es in seiner halben Verwandlung konnte. „Ich hole dich hier raus!"

Er zückte seinen Zauberstab. Langsam kam Leben in den Trakt. Von gegenüber hörte er einige leise Rufe, vermutlich die Vampire. Um sie würde er sich als nächstes kümmern.

Sirius brauchte nicht lange, um die Banne zu brechen. Er stürzte in die Zelle und untersuchte den verletzten Werwolf, der jetzt, außerhalb der Vollmondzeit, wieder menschliche Gestalt hatte. Er kannte seinen Namen nicht, aber das war auch gar nicht nötig. Ihre Natur verband sie.

Hastig sprach er ein paar oberflächliche Heilzauber.

„Hör zu, du musst dich jetzt zusammenreißen. Ich hole dich hier raus. Draußen warten die Vampire bereits, um uns zu helfen. Du bist nicht allein, mein Freund."

Dem Werwolf flatterten die Augen. Er sah nur den großen, schwarzen Hundekopf über sich.

„Wer...bist du?", brachte er heraus.

„Ich bin Canis Majoris", sagte Sirius, nicht ohne einen gewissen Stolz in der Stimme. „Ich werde dir helfen. Mein Rudel kommt ungesehen an den Dementoren vorbei. Sie stehen unter dem Einfluss von Grindstone und dem Imperius. Wenn du mir erlaubst, den Fluch für die Dauer des Ausbruchs auch auf dich zu legen, wirst du mit der Droge stark genug sein, zu fliehen."

Der Werwolf zögerte nur eine Sekunde. „Er war mein Freund.", flüsterte er und Sirius wusste, dass er den Haufen Knochen in der Ecke meinte.

„Ich weiß", murmelte er. „Gib nicht dir die Schuld daran. Es ist Askaban. Es macht den Geist kaputt."

Langsam nickte der Wolf.

Sirius holte eine der Pillen aus einer winzigen, wasserfesten Innentasche an seinem Armholster und legte sie dem Mann auf die Zunge. Dann hob er den Zauberstab und sprach leise den Unverzeihlichen Fluch.

Der verletzte Wolf fuhr hoch. Seine Glieder zuckten und zitterten wie unter einem epileptischen Anfall. Er stieß einen heiseren Schrei aus und fiel von der Pritsche. Sicher landete er auf vier Beinen und hob ruckartig den Kopf. Seine gelben Augen starrten Sirius an.

„Du greifst niemanden an", flüsterte der Anführer der Werwölfe leise. „Du bist ruhig und dein Drang zur Gewalt verschwindet. Komm mit mir."

Langsam machte der Animagus ein paar Schritte rückwärts. Der Wolf folgte ihm lammfromm.

„Sie sind gekommen", flüsterte es draußen im Gang aus den dunklen Zellen. „Sie sind gekommen. Wir sind gerettet!"

Andere Insassen schrien und schlugen gegen ihre Gitterstäbe: „Kommt her, kommt her, ihr verdammten Bastarde! Blut, gebt mir euer Blut!"

Es waren insgesamt vier Zellen mit je zwei Vampiren. In der Hälfte der engen Räume waren die Blutsauger sich in ihrer Erstickungsnot an die Kehle gegangen. Ihre blutleeren Körperteile lagen auf dem Boden zerstreut. Zwei Vampire saßen nur noch mit leeren, glanzlosen Augen in der Ecke. Ohne Blut konnten sie keinen Sauerstoff aus der Luft aufnehmen. Sie waren langsam und qualvoll erstickt.

Zwei andere waren furchtbar schwach. Sirius öffnete die Zelle des einen und rief Septimus herbei.

„Glaubst du, dass du von ihm trinken kannst, ohne ihn zu gefährden?", fragte er den blonden Vampir.

„Ich...Ich versuch es...Gib es mir!"

„Wenn du zu viel nimmst, reiß ich dir auf der Stelle den Kopf ab. Ich will euch hier rausholen, aber nicht um den Preis meines Rudels", drohte er. Der Blonde nickte.

Sirius befahl dem Wolfsmenschen still zu halten. Tatsächlich zuckte er nur etwas zusammen, als der Vampir seine Zähne in seinen Hals schlug. Gierig trank er Schluck um Schluck, die zu Krallen verlängerten Fingernägel gruben sich in die Haut des Wolfes.

„Genug!", rief Sirius, als Septimus leise wimmerte.

Aber der Vampir hörte nicht auf.

„Ich sagte, genug!" Gewaltsam riss der Animagus den Blutsauger von seinem Opfer herunter. Dieser fauchte wütend und wollte sich auf ihn stürzen, doch Sirius ließ ihn mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabs zurückprallen. Keuchend rutschte der Vampir an der gegenüberliegenden Wand herunter.

„Bist du bei Verstand?", fragte er dann leise.

„Ich...Ja...Es tut mir leid."

Sirius nickte nur. „Hilf mir mit dem nächsten. Halt ihn fest, damit er nicht mehr als nötig trinkt."

„Natürlich, aber...Du...Warum hilfst du uns?"

Mit dieser Frage hatte Sirius am wenigsten gerechnet. „Was?"

„Werwölfe und Vampire haben schon immer in Feindschaft gelebt. Warum rettest du mich?"

Sirius öffnete bereits den Mund, um zu erwidern, dass sie ja alle zu den Zwielichtigen gehörten und sich gefälligst helfen sollten – doch dann schwieg er doch länger. „Wir haben einen gemeinsamen Feind", meinte er schließlich. „Nein – um genau zu sein haben wir sogar zwei gemeinsame Feinde. Und wir haben einen Freund gemeinsam. Das ist ein starkes Band."

Der Blonde sah noch immer verwirrt aus. Trotzdem half er Sirius, die nächsten beiden Zellen zu öffnen. Sirius gab den schwachen Vampiren darin Remus' und Bandits Blut zu trinken, bis sie wieder laufen konnten. Den wild gewordenen Schreihals speiste er aus seinen eigenen Adern, während dieser von drei seiner Artgenossen gebändigt wurde.

Danach machte ihnen keiner der vier mehr Probleme. Alle akzeptierten ihn widerstandslos als Anführer. Als Sirius auch ihnen befahl, vorerst dort zu bleiben bis er sie holte, sagte der Blonde:  
>„Da ist noch eine von uns. Hinten, bei den Veela."<p>

Sirius schluckte. Seine Wölfe waren schon etwas wackelig auf den Beinen und auch er selbst spürte bereits den Blutverlust. Aber wenn da noch jemand war, musste er das Risiko eingehen.

„Ihr sucht bei den Veela nach Überlebenden. Wenn ihr die Gitter lange genug bearbeitet, kriegt ihr sie auch ohne Magie auf", befahl Sirius. „Ich seh' nach der Letzten. Und es wird niemand gebissen, oder, ich schwöre, ihr werdet diese Insel nicht lebendig verlassen!"

Den restlichen Wölfen befahl er, zum Eingang der Kerker zu Sylvia zurückzukehren. Dann machte er sich auf den Weg den Gang hinunter.

Plötzlich hörte Sirius einen lauten Knall. Das heißt – er konnte nur vermuten, dass er laut war, denn die Kerker dämpften sämtliche Geräusche. Hier unten war es mehr ein fernes Rauschen. Doch für ein paar Sekunden bebte der Boden unter Sirius' Füßen und er musste sich sogar kurz an der Wand abstützen, um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren.

„Was war das?", fragte einer der Vampire, der gerade mit einem anderen an der Zelle von zwei elendig aussehenden Veela arbeitete.

„Keine Ahnung", meinte Sirius. „Aber es bedeutet garantiert Ärger. Beeilt euch. Ich will so schnell wie möglich hier raus."

Natürlich. Er hätte sich ja auch denken können, dass der Angriff auf Askaban nicht so reibungslos vonstatten gehen würde. Was machten diese verfluchten Vampire denn da draußen? Waren sie nicht dafür da, genau so etwas zu verhindern?

Sirius kam an einer weiteren Zelle mit zwei Veela-Frauen vorbei. Beide saßen stumm und blicklos in der Ecke. Ihre Brust hob und senkte sich zwar, doch sie sahen aus, als hätte ihnen jemand schon vor langer Zeit den Kuss des Dementors verpasst. Da er nicht viel Zeit hatte, knurrte er nur „Reductio!" und die Zellentür wurde geräuschvoll aus den Angeln gerissen. Die Vampire würden sie schon abholen.

Dann war er bei der letzten Zelle angekommen. Hier erlebte er eine Überraschung.

An der Zellentür stand eine junge Frau, fast noch ein Teenager. Ihr Haar mochte einmal braun gewesen sein, hatte jetzt jedoch nur noch einen undefinierbaren stumpfen Mischton. Ihre blasse Haut und die leuchtend grünen Augen wiesen sie als Vampirin aus. Doch im Gegensatz zu ihren Artgenossen saß sie nicht vor sich hinstarrend in der Ecke. Sie raste auch nicht vor Zorn und Durst. Sie stand ganz ruhig da, je eine Hand an einem der Gitterstäbe und sah ihn an. Als hätte sie auf ihn gewartet.

„Hallo", sagte sie.

Sirius war so überrascht, dass er nur bewegungslos mit dem Zauberstab auf sie deutete. Was er damit anfangen wollte, hatte er ganz vergessen.

„Holst du mich raus?", fragte die Vampirin einfach.

„Ah...Ja.", machte Sirius. Sein Blick wanderte durch die Zelle. Er schluckte schwer, als er den blassen Körper hinter ihr sah. Seidenes, blondes Haar floss über die kalten Steine. Die Veela sah fast aus, als schliefe sie. Die Hände waren über ihrer Brust gefaltet, als würde sie in einem hellen Eichensarg liegen und nicht auf dem schmutzigen Grund des am meisten gefürchtetsten Gefängnisses der Welt. Sirius war sich sicher, dass sie keinen einzigen Tropfen Blut mehr in sich trug. Doch im Gegensatz zu dem Werwolf, der ganz verstört ausgesehen hatte, weil er seinen Zellenmitbewohner getötet hatte, war dieses Mädchen vollkommen ruhig.

Obwohl es offensichtlich war, dass die Veela tot war, beugte Sirius sich noch einmal zu ihr herab, als er die Zelle geöffnet hatte.

„Sie kann hier bleiben", flüsterte die Vampirin. „Sie ist leer." Und mit einem kleinen, unheimlichen Lächeln fügte sie hinzu: „Ich trage alles von ihr in mir."

Der Animagus wusste, dass sie keine Leichen mitnehmen konnten, um sie später zu bestatten. Das hätte sie nur aufgehalten. Trotzdem war es ihm zuwider, die Veela hierzulassen.

„Kümmern wir uns lieber um die Lebenden. Um ihn, zum Beispiel."

Sirius sah in die Richtung, in die ihre ausgestreckte Hand deutete. Da war noch eine letzte Zelle. Im Gegensatz zu den anderen, bei denen sich die Farbe der Wände nicht mehr erkennen ließ, war diese hier komplett schwarz. Wände, Fußboden, Decke, alles sah aus, als wäre es mit feinem Kohlestaub überdeckt. Als Sirius einmal schnüffelnd die Luft einsog, erkannte er, dass es tatsächlich Kohlestaub war – oder vielmehr Ruß, der an den Steinen haftete. Die Zelle sah aus, als hätte in ihr ein unglaublich starkes Feuer gewütet, das nur von den magischen Bannen um die Zelle herum aufgehalten worden war. Der verkohlte, unkenntliche Leichnam darin bestätigte diese Vermutung. Aber da, in der hintersten Ecke der dunklen Zelle, saß eine einsame Gestalt. Eine Gestalt, die Sirius merkwürdig bekannt vorkam.

„Sodom?", fragte Sirius heiser. Das Vampirmädchen lächelte seltsam entrückt, als Sirius sich an den Zauberbannen zu schaffen machte.

„Sodom? Sag was, lebst du noch?". Oh Gott, Harry würde es ihm nie verzeihen, wenn er in Askaban einbrach und zu spät kam, um seinen Freund zu retten.

Sirius betrat die Zelle. Er fiel vor dem bewegungslosen Veela auf die Knie und fasste ihn an den Schultern.

Soloms Blick war starr und leer. Sein einst bläulich-weißes Haar hatte jede Farbe verloren und wirkte so stumpf und strohig wie das eines Greises. Sirius versuchte einen Herzschlag zu hören, doch das vertraute Geräusch kam so langsam und in so großen Abständen, dass er sich nicht sicher war, ob es überhaupt da war. Er musste seine Hand vor Soloms Mund halten und einige unendlich lange Sekunden auf den nächsten Atemzug warten, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass Solom noch lebte.

„Sodom – komm schon Sodom. Wach auf. Denk an deine Schwester. An Gomorrha. Denk an Harry. Sie brauchen dich."

Verflucht – aus dem Jungen war nichts herauszukriegen.

„Nimm ihn mit" befahl er der Vampirin. „Geht den Gang entlang, bis ihr auf die anderen trefft."

„Komm mit, mein Freund", sagte die Frau zu Sodom und zog ihn sanft in die Höhe. „Komm mit, wir machen einen Spaziergang."

Während die Vampirin auf den Veela einredete wie auf ein kleines Kind, lief Sirius allein den Gang hinunter. Er traf nur noch auf einen Vampir, der gerade eine von zwei leblosen Gestalten auf seinen Rücken lud.

„Das sind alle?", fragte Sirius.

Der Vampir nickte. „Das hier ist die Letzte. Die Veela können alle nicht mehr laufen, jedenfalls nicht schnell genug. Die Atmosphäre hier schwächt sie zu sehr. Die meisten hatten einfach nicht mehr die Kraft, ihr Herz weiter schlagen zu lassen. Das hier sind die letzten beiden, die noch leben. Ich weiß nicht, ob es überhaupt einen Sinn macht, sie rauszuholen...Wahrscheinlich werden sie nie wieder richtig-"  
>„Das ist egal!", unterbrach ihn Sirius und lud sich die zweite Veela auf die Schultern. „Wir nehmen sie alle mit."<p>

Gemeinsam machten sie sich auf den Weg zum Ausgang. Dort warteten bereits alle ungeduldig auf ihn. Sie hatten ihre Zellen bereits alle wieder verlassen.

„Sind keine Dementoren vorbeigekommen?", fragte Sirius misstrauisch, weil keiner von ihnen zitternd oder ohnmächtig am Boden saß. Im Gegenteil, zum ersten Mal sah er in ihren Augen so etwas wie Hoffnung aufflackern – ein Gefühl, dass sie eigentlich gar nicht besitzen durften, wenn sie einem der Wächter Askabans begegnet wären.

Auf seine Frage hin schüttelten die Gefangenen die Köpfe. Das war seltsam. Die Dementoren sollten öfter hier Streifen halten. Für ihre Abwesenheit konnte es nur einen Grund geben: Etwas anderes hatte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen.

Sirius zählte rasch durch. Sie hatten nur einen von vier Wölfen befreien können und nur fünf von neun Vampiren. Von den Veela hatten nicht viel mehr überlebt: Zwölf waren in Gefangenschaft geraten, doch selbst als die Vampirin mit Solom zu ihnen traf, zählte er nur fünf weiße Schöpfe. Das war insgesamt weniger als die Hälfte.

„Okay, jetzt hört mir zu", sagte Sirius an die Gruppe gewandt. „Draußen im Meer decken ein paar Vampire unseren Rückzug. Die Dementoren sollten ebenfalls kein Problem sein. Es ist trotzdem möglich, dass da draußen Feinde sind, also passt auf. Meine Wölfe,", er sah sein Rudel direkt an, „ihr zeigt ihnen den Weg hinaus. Macht Risse in das Eis, um einige Eisschollen davon zu trennen, die groß genug sind, euch zu tragen. Dann benutzt ihr sie als Flöße, um euch und die anderen Flüchtlinge über das Meer und in den Schutzkreis der Vampire zu bringen. Ich will, dass die Wölfe auf zwei Flößen zusammen ohne einen weiteren Flüchtling darauf fliehen, falls sie doch die Kontrolle verlieren – was nicht passieren sollte. Alles klar soweit?"

„Was ist mit dir?", fragte der blonde Vampir, den Sirius als Erstes gerettet hatte.

„Ich habe hier noch etwas zu erledigen", blockte Sirius ab. „Aber ich komme sofort nach. Ich bin wieder bei euch, bevor die Wölfe aus dem Einflussbereich meines Fluches heraus sind, keine Sorge."

Keiner der Beteiligten sah aus, als wäre er zufrieden mit dieser Antwort. Überrascht begriff Sirius, dass sie sich nicht Sorgen machten, ohne ihren Führer vielleicht nicht sicher das Festland zu erreichen – sondern dass sie sich wirklich Sorgen um_ ihn_ machten. Tatsächlich jaulte in diesem Moment Remus leise auf, obwohl der Imperius ihm eigentlich jegliche Gefühle hätte nehmen müssen.

„Ist schon gut.", meinte Sirius und hob die Schultern. „Ich habe nicht vor, hier als Märtyrer zu enden oder so. Vollkommen ungefährlich. Hab schließlich selbst ein paar Jahre hier drin gelebt. Da werde ich doch noch persönlich Abschied nehmen dürfen."

„Gib auf dich acht, Feuer des Mars", sagte der Zentaur leise. „Große Mächte sind an dir interessiert."

Wieder konnte Sirius nur raten, was der Sterndeuter damit meinte.

Eiskaltes Wasser spritzte auf. Schäumende Wellen krachten gegen die Eisscholle und brachten sie bedenklich zum Schwanken.

Luca knurrte erzürnt auf und hob mit einer raschen Geste das Blatt Pergament an, damit es nicht nass wurde.

„Kannst du nicht aufpassen?", keifte er den Vampir an, der soeben aus den Fluten des Meeres aufgetaucht war.

André zog den Kopf ein.

„Entschuldigung.", murmelte er angemessen zerknirscht.

Der Meistervampir warf ihm noch einen bösen Blick zu. In diesem Moment jedoch schwebte Jenande herbei und legte ihm sanft eine Hand auf die Schulter. Wider Willen entspannte er sich.

Luca ließ seinen Blick über das Meer schweifen. Nur seine enorm scharfen Vampiraugen konnten die Köpfe seiner Untergebenen sehen, wie sie knapp über dem Wasser schwebten und die ferne Festung beobachten. Seine Position stach als einzige heraus. Er saß im Schneidersitz auf einer schwimmenden Eisscholle, im Schoß die Karte Askabans ausgebreitet. Das ferne Licht der Veela, die über das Wasser liefen, konnte von Weitem für die Spiegelung der Sterne im Wasser gehalten werden. Jenande war dicht bei ihm geblieben und spendete ihm Licht. So wie sie gebannt die sich bewegenden Punkte auf der Karte beobachtete, war Luca sich jedoch sicher, dass sie nicht wegen ihm hier war.

„Hey, Boss...Ich glaube, wir könnten bald Probleme bekommen", meinte André da.

Luca wandte sich dem Vampir zu. Dieser hatte wassertretend die Oberarme lässig auf das Eis abgestützt, dessen Kälte er nicht spüren konnte.

„Der Wind steht zwar ungünstig, deswegen können wir nichts riechen, aber...vom Festland nähert sich etwas, denke ich."

„Denkst du?" Warum mussten seine verdammten Vampire nur immer so unpräzise sein?

„Naja, da sind...Schatten. Am Himmel. Sie verdecken ab und an die Sterne."

Luca fluchte leise. „Auroren?" Gleich darauf beantwortete er sich die Frage selbst: „Nein, Auroren würden Portschlüssel nehmen. Für Dementoren ist es die falsche Richtung. Aber was..."

In diesem Moment sog Jenande scharf die Luft zwischen den Zähnen ein. „Sieh doch!", rief sie aus und zeigte auf die Karte, die Sirius verzaubert hatte.

Luca folgte ihrem Blick – und erstarrte.

„Scheiße!", entfuhr es ihm.

André, der seinen Anführer selten laut hatte fluchen hören, zuckte zusammen. „Wer ist...?"

„Keine Ahnung, wer sie anführt", meinte Luca mit einem Blick auf den kleinen Punkt, der der Schar voranflog. Der Name Riddle sagte ihm nichts. „Aber einige der Typen kenne ich. Das sind Todesser."

Jetzt fluchte auch André.

„Sag allen Vampiren Bescheid", befahl Luca. „Wer einen Zauberstab hat, soll ihn bereithalten. Die Todesser werden keine Skrupel haben, die Banne zu brechen und Magie zu benutzen. Ungeachtet dessen, dass das das Ministerium auf den Plan ruft. Verdammt, wenn sie nicht aufpassten, würde es hier bald einen riesigen Auflauf geben. Sie mussten unbedingt alle hier weg sein, wenn die Auroren kamen. Sollten die sich doch allein mit den Schwarzmagiern anlegen. Damit wollten die Zwielichtigen nichts zu tun haben.

André wollte bereits abtauchen – da spürte Luca eine durchdringende Kälte. Ein tiefes Grauen machte sich in ihm breit. Das ferne Geräusch von tropfendem Blut klang ihm in den Ohren, vermischt mit schrillem Gelächter.

„Jenande..."

„Ich kann nicht", erwiderte die Veela auf seine unausgesprochene Frage. Sie hatte die Hände über dem Kopf gefaltet und sank nieder. Ihr bisher makelloses Kleid saugte sich mit eisigem Wasser voll.

„Ich kann nicht!", wiederholte sie verzweifelt, „es sind zu viele!"

Luca fuhr herum. Jetzt waren die Schatten bereits sichtbar. Hunderte, nein, Tausende von ihnen strömten von der Festung über das Wasser. Die Vampire würden sie niemals in Schach halten können. Nicht mit den paar Zauberstäben und nicht mit den Todessern im Rücken. Die frische Energie der Menschen zog die Dementoren aus ihren dunklen Gemäuern. Sie würden alles auf ihrem Weg vernichten.

Luca wurde noch eine Spur kälter. Er konnte das nicht zulassen. Er musste seine Untertanen beschützen. Koste es, was es wolle.

„Planänderung", murmelte Luca an André gewandt. „Die Vampire sollen abtauchen. Schwimmt so weit hinunter wie möglich."

„Das kannst du nicht machen!", rief Jenande keuchend aus, „du kannst Canis Majoris nicht im Stich lassen! Und was ist mit meinen Mädchen? Unter Wasser können wir nicht überleben! Wenn ihr jetzt abhaut, sind wir verloren!"

Ruckartig drehte Luca sich zu ihr um. „Bei all meinem Respekt für dich als Bündnispartnerin", sagte er eisig, „ich werde meine Vampire nicht für diese Mission opfern. Wenn die Todesser sich an den Dementoren ausgetobt haben, können sie immer noch zu den Wölfen schwimmen und ihnen an Land helfen. Dorthin solltet ihr euch auch flüchten, ins Gefängnis. Es ist der sicherste Ort, wenn die Wachen weg sind."

„Sei nicht albern! Dazu müssten wir genau durch die Wand der Dementoren! Weißt du, wie Veela auf diese Kreaturen reagieren? Sieh dich nur um!"

Natürlich wusste er das. Dafür brauchte er die vielen weißen Gestalten nicht zu sehen, die überall in sich zusammensackten. Sie alle hielten sich die Ohren zu und stießen stumme Schreie des Horrors aus. Einige konnten sich gar nicht mehr auf der Wasseroberfläche halten und wurden nur von einigen herbeieilenden Vampiren vor dem Versinken gerettet. Solange sie noch offenes Grauen zeigten, ging es ihnen gut, schlimm wurde es erst, wenn sie schwach und leise wurden. Dann begannen die Dementoren, ihre Lebensenergie anzuzapfen. Aber Luca hatte nicht vor, lange genug zu bleiben, um das zu sehen.

Noch einmal schüttelte er den Kopf. „Es tut mir Leid, Jenande, aber so weit geht meine Kooperation nicht. André – gib meine Befehle weiter."

Der Vampir nickte wortlos und mit einem leisen Plätschern verschwand er im Wasser.

„Das ist unser Todesurteil", flüsterte Jenande.

„Nein", murmelte Luca für sich selbst, „es ist nur deines."

„Aaargh! Scheiße! Du mieser, kleiner Bastard, wie kannst du es wagen!"

Die schrille Stimme hallte in Harrys Ohren wider. Dies zusammen mit seiner unangenehmen Position, die einige verrenkte Glieder, eine Menge Erde im Mund, sowie Gomorrhas wütendes Zischen, die sich über sein Gewicht beschwerte, beinhaltete, hob seine Stimmung nicht gerade in himmlische Höhen.

„Du bist so ein unfähiger Idiot! Was sollte das? Wenn ich rausfinde, dass du das mit Absicht gemacht hast...!"

Mühsam rappelte Harry sich auf. Die ganze Welt drehte sich viel zu schnell. Vielmehr als kahle Erde gab es nicht zu sehen und auch die Nähe zum Meer musste er eher am Rauschen erraten.

„Jetzt starr nicht so dumm in der Gegend rum! Hilf mir gefälligst!"

Erst jetzt wandte er den Blick Jasmin zu – und stolperte keuchend ein paar Schritte zurück.

„D-Deine Hand!", konnte er nur stottern. „Was ist passiert?"

„Was ist passiert?", wiederholte die Vampirin außer sich vor Wut. „Du fragst, WAS PASSIERT ist! Ich werd's dir sagen! Du hast mich zersplintert, du verdammter Amateur!"

Harry starrte ein paar Sekunden lang ungläubig auf die abgetrennte Hand vor seinen Füßen. Dann wanderte sein Blick hinüber zu Jasmin, die den Tränen nah am Boden kniete und sich den blutigen Armstumpf hielt.

„Ich hab noch nie jemanden beim Apparieren mitgenommen..."

„Ach nee! Auf den Gedanken wäre ich jetzt gar nicht gekommen."

Harry riss sich zusammen. Langsam wich sein Schock und er überlegte rasch, was zu tun war.

„Jetzt beruhig dich erst einmal. Deine Hand kann wieder anwachsen. Du brauchst nur ein wenig Blut..."

„Oh, natürlich, und du hast zufällig ein paar Menschen unter deinem Schulumhang versteckt?", meinte Jasmin sarkastisch.

„Nein", erwiderte Harry, „aber ich habe Sodom und Gomorrha."

Seine Erzeugerin starrte ihn an, als wäre er übergeschnappt.

„Willst du mich verarschen?"

[„_Ist das okay für euch?",_ fragte Harry, statt einer Antwort an seine Schlangen gewandt.

„_Ungern_", antwortete Sodom, „_aber wenn esss sssein musss..."_

„Ihr Blut ist magisch und wird dich sehr stärken", erklärte Harry. „Einige wenige Tropfen auf die, äh, Wunde und ein paar, die du trinkst, sollten das Problem lösen."

„Ich. Trinke. Kein. Schlangenblut", stellte Jasmin klar und verschränkte demonstrativ die Arme – was recht gruselig aussah mit ihrem Armstumpf.

Harry wusste aus eigener Erfahrung, dass Vampire ein anderes Schmerzempfinden als Menschen hatten. Es war wohl eher Schock als alles andere gewesen, der sie vorhin so laut hatte schreien lassen.

„Aber ohne das-"

„Du darfst mir kein Schlangenblut verabreichen! Und du sollst deine Viecher zurückhalten, kapiert?"

Harrys Schultern sackten mutlos herunter. Diesem direkten Befehl konnte er sich nicht widersetzen.

„Okay, aber...so kann ich dich nicht mitnehmen. Lass mich wenigstens etwas davon auf die Wunde streichen und dann...keine Ahnung, dann trinke ich eben von ihnen und du dann von mir."

Diese Idee gefiel ihm selbst überhaupt nicht. Doch von dem Unterricht mit Cale wusste er, dass Jasmin durch die offene Wunde durchaus verbluten und ersticken konnte, wenn sie nicht bald Nahrung bekam. Das Basiliskenblut konnte wie ein Klebstoff wirken, um die Hand wieder anzufügen, aber damit sie nicht wieder abfiel, brauchte sie diese Magie auch in ihrem Organismus.

„Scheiße, kannst du mich nicht einfach hier lassen? Ich finde allein ein Opfer."

„Dass du dann aussaugst, bis es tot ist? Nein, danke." Harry hob Sodom vom Boden auf.

„_Ich mag diesssses Mädchen nicht..._"

Dennoch biss sich die Schlange gehorsam auf die Lippe. Harry ließ ein paar Tropfen Blut auf seine Fingerspitze fallen. Die rote Flüssigkeit dampfte leicht auf seiner Haut.

„Komm her", sagte er zu Jasmin.

Das Mädchen zögerte noch kurz. Dann aber stieß sie genervt die Luft aus und hielt ihm den Armstumpf hin. Vorsichtig rieb Harry das dampfende Blut über die rote Fläche – Jasmin musste sich erst vor Kurzem genährt haben.

„Tut es weh?", fragte der Jungvampir unsicher.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist inzwischen schon alles taub."

Harry hob die kalte, tote Hand vom Boden auf. Ihm lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Diese Situation war einfach nur skurril.

„Gib her", machte die Vampirin unwirsch und entriss ihm das Körperteil. Sie hielt es an ihren Arm und wartete, bis die Magie des Blutes ihre Wirkung entfaltete.

Derweil hatte sich Gomorrha an Harrys Arm hochgewunden. Er fasste sie sanft knapp hinter ihrem Kopf und hielt sie hoch, damit ihr gespendetes Blut in seinen Mund tropfen konnte. Jasmin stieß einen angewiderten Laut aus. Harry jedoch spürte sofort, wie die Kraft der Magie ihn durchströmte. Reine Energie pulsierte durch seine Adern und gab ihm einen solchen Adrenalinstoß, dass er unwillkürlich aufsprang. Alle seine Sinne waren geschärft. Das Rauschen des Meeres hinter der nahen Küste dröhnte in seinen Ohren. Und plötzlich waren da Schreie.

„Hey, Jasmin! Hörst du das?"

„Was soll ich hören?"

Er fluchte leise. Jasmin meinte, dass Voldemort heute Askaban angreifen wollte. Und dass Sirius dort war. Was, wenn sie zu spät kamen?

„Beeil dich! Wir müssen los!", rief er seiner Erzeugerin zu.

„Jetzt mach mal halblang! Sie ist immer noch nicht ganz dran."  
>Harry stöhnte genervt auf. Sie durften keine Zeit verlieren!<p>

„_Sodom_!", zischte er und sofort verwandelte sich die Schlange in einen blitzenden Dolch. Ohne lange zu zögern ritzte Harry sich die Pulsadern an. Seine letzte Mahlzeit lag schon etwas zurück, aber das wenige Blut, das aus der Wunde quoll, war angereichert von der Basiliskenmagie.

„Hey, was zum-", brachte Jasmin nur noch erstickt hervor, bevor Harry ihr auch schon sein Handgelenk an den Mund hielt. Erst wollte sie es wegschieben, doch dann stieg ihr der verführerische Geruch des Blutes in die Nase. Sie konnte nicht anders.

Harry stöhnte leise auf, als sich die Fangzähne in seine Haut gruben. Das Blut in seinen Adern war tierisch und magisch. Vampire bildeten kaum eigenes nach und so war es kein Problem, es an andere Vampire weiterzugeben – obwohl diese Art der Fütterung natürlich unüblich war und wenn überhaupt, dann eher vom Erzeuger zum Jungvampir ging und nicht umgekehrt.

Jasmins Sog an seiner Ader wurde stärker. Sie verlor sich vollkommen in dem Geschmack des mächtigen Blutes. Als Harry ihren Griff sanft zu lösen versuchte, stieß sie ein tierisches Grollen aus. Mit einem Mal hatte sie ihn umgeworfen und kniete mit gebleckten Fangzähnen über ihm. Ein scharfer Schmerz an seiner Kehle und schon begann sie erneut zu saugen. Harry keuchte leise, einerseits vor Schmerz, andererseits vor Schreck. Erinnerungen kamen in ihm hoch. Erinnerungen an die Begegnung mit den Dementoren in Hogwarts. An die Vampire, wie sie in der Nocturngasse auf ihn zukamen...Und doch, aus irgendeinem Grund war sein Wunsch, seine Erzeugerin zu ernähren stärker als seine Angst. Vorsichtig, fast sanft legte er seine Hand auf den Hinterkopf des Mädchens, als wolle er sie ermuntern weiter zu trinken. Er konnte sich die Gefühle in seinem Inneren nicht erklären – wusste nicht einmal, ob es überhaupt seine eigenen waren oder ob sie aus der magischen Verbindung zwischen ihnen stammten, aber irgendwie...irgendwie fühlte sich es richtig an.

„_Ssssie musss doch langssam genug haben! Sssie soll aufhören, Harry!_", protestierte Gomorrha leise.

Der silberne Dolch auf dem Boden verwandelte sich in Sodom zurück. Sogleich wand sich der Basilisk um Jasmins Hals und zischte drohend in ihr Ohr. Harry wollte ihm sagen, dass er das lassen sollte, doch seine Zunge fühlte sich so schwer an.

Da jedoch riss sich Jasmin gewaltsam von ihm los. Sie stolperte zurück, offenbar selbst überrascht und entsetzt von dem, was sie soeben getan hatte. Dann schrie sie auf und riss sich die Schlange vom Hals.

„Scheiße! Diese verfluchten Schlangen! Ich-" Doch dann sah sie Harry, wie er schwach und fast ausgesaugt auf dem Boden lag. „Scheiße!", wiederholte sie, und noch einmal: „Scheiße..." Vorsichtig trat sie näher, tippte den bewegungslosen Harry mit einer Fußspitze an.

„Hey, du...du bist doch nicht tot, oder? Das wollte ich nicht..."

In diesem Moment wand sich Gomorrha an Harry hoch und zu Jasmins großem Entsetzen ließ sie ein paar weitere Tropfen ihres Blutes in Harrys Mund fallen. Hustend und würgend erwachte dieser zu neuem Leben und setzte sich auf.

„Bäh!", machte Jasmin angewidert und wandte sich ab. „Wie kannst du das nur ab?"

„Eben noch schienst du nicht so angewidert von dem Blut", meinte Harry schwach und brachte sogar ein kleines Lächeln zustande.

Die Vampirin wurde rot – was wohl nur möglich war angesichts der großen Menge an Blut, die sie zu sich genommen hatte.

„Sowas ist mir noch nie passiert, klar? Und ich – du wirst das jedenfalls niemandem verraten, klar!"

„Klar", machte Harry grinsend. „Gib's nur zu, dir schmeckt Schlangenblut."

Jasmin verzog angewidert das Gesicht.

„_Harry...Die Ssschreie!_", erinnerte ihn Sodom da und er wurde wieder ernst.

„_Du hast recht. Wir müssen uns endlich aufmachen."_

„_Hasssst du schon einen Plan?"_

„_Natürlich."_

„_Und wie lautet der?"_

„_Improvisation_", meinte Harry schulterzuckend.


	17. Licht und Schatten

**17. Licht und Schatten**

Sirius' Schritte hallten laut von den Wänden wieder. Tip, tap, tip, tap den Gang entlang. Zurück durch das zerstörte Gitter. Zurück in den Hochsicherheitstrakt. Zurück in die Hölle…

Sirius wurde langsamer. Die ersten Gefangenen kamen in Sicht. Da war ein schmutziger, heruntergekommener Mann in der Zelle links von ihm, der seine Hand durch das Gitter streckte.

„Hol mich raus...!", bat er verzweifelt. „Hol mich raus!"

Doch Sirius hatte nicht vor, irgendjemanden zu befreien. Jedenfalls keinen _Menschen._ Ohne die flehentlichen Rufe der Gefangenen zu beachten, ging er weiter. Langsam, diesmal. Sein kalter Blick schweifte über die Insassen mit nichts als Verachtung. Todesser. Sie waren alle Todesser, die hier saßen. Todesser und andere Schwarzmagier, wie seine Familie es gewesen war. Er hasste diese Leute. Aber noch mehr als sie hasste er das Ministerium, das ihn zu einem von ihnen gemacht hatte.

Kälte.

Sirius reagierte sofort, kaum dass sich feine Eiskristalle in seinem Haar zu bilden begannen. Ohne seinen Lauf auch nur für eine Sekunde zu stoppen, verwandelte er sich in einen Hund. Trotzdem schrie der Wahnsinn in seinen Ohren. Trotzdem trug jeder Gefangene James' schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht. Doch das alles kannte Sirius und er lief einfach weiter.

Dann wurde es schlimmer. Fernes Lachen drang an sein Ohr und wurde immer lauter. Ein grausames, wahnsinniges Lachen. Die Dunkelheit schlug über ihm zusammen.

Sirius erstarrte. Er musste genau auf einen Dementor zulaufen. Und dieses Lachen... Das war keine Erinnerung. Dieses Lachen kannte er gut, gut genug, um Realität von Einbildung zu unterscheiden. Das war eindeutig Bellatrix.

Sirius fluchte innerlich. Er musste weiter, konnte sich aber vor seiner Cousine nicht in seiner Animagusform zeigen. Auch wenn die Frau wahnsinnig war, so besaß sie doch noch einen Funken menschlicher Intelligenz.

Sirius wagte sich noch ein paar Schritte weiter vor. Bellatrix' Lachen war in ein Schluchzen übergegangen. Der Dementor musste auf ihrer Höhe sein. Sirius, noch immer auf vier Pfoten, drückte sich so dicht an der Wand entlang wie möglich. Der raue Stein kratzte selbst durch sein dichtes Fell hindurch. Er durfte nicht entdeckt werden, nicht jetzt!

Dann war es vorbei und er atmete erleichtert auf. Das Ungetüm hatte ihn nicht bemerkt.

Sirius verwandelte sich zurück, um auf zwei Beinen an Bellatrix' Zelle vorbeizugehen, damit sie seine Hundegestalt nicht sah.

Doch da packte urplötzlich etwas seine Hand. Sirius wollte sich losreißen, doch der Griff war stark.

Bellatrix.

Aus wahnsinnigen, weit aufgerissenen Augen sah sie ihn an. Ihre Haare waren schmutzig und verfilzt, mehr grau als schwarz. Trotzdem hatte sie dieselben grauen Augen wie er. Da war ein Funken in ihnen. Ein einmaliger Augenblick des klaren Denkens, begriff Sirius. Als ihre rissigen Lippen sich öffneten, sprach aus ihrer toten Seele mit einem Mal jemand, den Sirius schon lange verloren geglaubt hatte. Es war das Mädchen, das vor vielen, vielen Jahren manchmal mit ihren Eltern das Haus der Blacks besucht hatte. Es war das Mädchen, das mit ihm und seinem Bruder Regulus Fangen gespielt hatte. Es war das Mädchen, das geweint hatte, als man sie im Alter von acht Jahren mit Rodolphus Lestrange verlobt hatte.

Der Werwolfanführer hatte vergessen, seinen Kopf mit dem Hundezauber zu belegen. Sie hatte ihn erkannt.

„Die Zeit ist da, Sirius", flüsterte die Hexe. Noch immer klang in ihrer Stimme etwas Irres mit, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck war vollkommen ernst. Sirius konnte nicht anders, als sie anzustarren.

„Alles wird sich verändern, Cousin. Noch hast du die Wahl. Komm zu uns! Zu deiner Familie. Hol mich raus!" Sirius wollte sich von ihr losreißen, doch sie zischte unwillig und hielt ihn noch fester. „Mach keine Dummheiten! Ich weiß von deinem Hass auf das Licht. Du hast die Chance. Du hast das Blut. Das Potenzial. Das Schlechte und Schwache muss ausgemerzt werden."

Sirius hielt inne. Für eine winzige Sekunde.

„Wo ist er?", fragte er heiser. Dann noch einmal, lauter und entschlossener: „Wo ist dieser elende kleine Verräter?"

Bellatrix lächelte. Grinste. Triumphierend.

„Siehst du? Das meine ich. Das bist du. Das hat Askaban aus dir gemacht."

Sie lehnte sich zurück und ließ ihn los. Ihr Blick war noch immer klar.

„Du verweigerst dich dem Dunkel Lord. Du bist irregeleitet. Du stellst dich gegen die ganze Welt. Du bist dumm. Aber du hasst das Licht. Du weißt, was schlecht und schwach ist. Ich werde dich trotzdem töten, Sirius. Aber ich werde es genießen. Denn du bist ein würdiges Mitglied der Blacks. Es wird mir fast schon eine Ehre sein." Sie kicherte.

„Wo ist er?", fragte Sirius noch einmal.

„Gar nicht weit von hier. Dort vorne links den Gang entlang. Ich habe die Beleidigungen seiner Nachbarn gehört."

Sirius trat zurück und versuchte jetzt nicht mehr, seinen Ekel zu verbergen. Bellatrix kicherte wieder.

„Viel Spaß, lieber Cousin! Zerstöre das, was schwach und schlecht ist."

Sirius hatte geglaubt, zu wissen, wozu er in der Lage war. Er wusste, dass er fähig war zu töten. Er wusste, dass er fähig war zu foltern. Aber den Hohn, den er der Todesserin jetzt entgegenbrachte, hatte er immer für unter seinem Niveau gehalten. Immerhin war sie trotz allem schon seit mehr als zehn Jahren in Askaban, sie war allein, halb verhungert und erfroren, wahnsinnig und ohne Hoffnung. Sie hatte ihm, wenn auch aus niederen Beweggründen, den Weg geebnet und dafür verspottete er sie. Und er genoss es.

„Ich werde ihn nicht töten, weil er klein und schwach ist", sagte Sirius abweisend. „Sondern weil er feige ist und seine Freunde und Gryffindor verraten hat." Dann wandte er sich ab, doch bevor er ganz aus Bellatrix' Sichtfeld verschwand, drehte er sich noch einmal um. Beiläufig, die Hände in den Hosentaschen, rief er ihr über die Schulter hinweg zu: „Ach, übrigens: Ich bin jetzt ein Werwolf. Eine menschliche Familie benötige ich nicht mehr."

Das war zu viel. Bellatrix sprang auf, knallte mit voller Wucht gegen die Gitter und zerrte daran:  
>„Du mieses Halbblut! Dreckiger Hurensohn, du verfickter Hund! Wie konntest du es wagen, das Blut der Blacks so zu besudeln!"<br>Sirius lachte leise und voller Hohn. Er wusste, wie seine Familie, wie alle Blacks zu Halbblütern standen. Sie waren fast noch schlimmer als Squibs in ihren Augen. Allein diese Bemerkung hatte den Wahnsinn zurück in die Zelle seiner Cousine geschickt, wo er sich ausbreiten, sie niederringen und hoffentlich töten würde.

Sirius achtete nicht weiter auf das Geschrei, als er an ihrer Zelle vorbeischritt und die Richtung einschlug, die sie ihm genannt hatte. Vorbei an etlichen anderen traurigen Gestalten – bis er schließlich da war.

Seit Sirius' Verhandlung waren keine vierundzwanzig Stunden vergangen. Solange aber dauerte es für gewöhnlich, bis man sich von selbst von einem Schockzauber erholte. Demzufolge lag die Gestalt in der Zelle schlaff und kraftlos auf dem Boden. Blass, schmutzig und ausgezerrt. Der Grund allen Leidens, das Sirius durchgemacht hatte. Askabans neuster Gefangener.

Peter Pettigrew.

Für Sirius war es ein Leichtes, die Zelle zu öffnen und hineinzuschlüpfen. Es lag nur ein einziger Sicherheitszauber darauf, der einen Alohomora nutzlos machte. Die Zelleninsassen besaßen keine Zauberstäbe, daher war nicht viel mehr notwendig, um sie hier zu halten.

Leise schloss Sirius die Tür wieder hinter sich. Die Zelle gegenüber war leer; er würde nicht beobachtet werden. Und auf die Schreie würde niemand achten. In Askaban schrie immer irgendwer, erst recht heute, wo die Gefangenen so in Aufruhr waren.

Mit kalter Gelassenheit legte Sirius ein paar zusätzliche Banne auf das Gitter. Selbst eine Ratte würde nun nicht mehr in der Lage sein, hindurch zu schlüpfen. Dann zielte er mit dem Zauberstab auf Pettigrew.

„Enervate."

Der Verräter schlug die Augen auf und begegnete, nachdem er sich einen Augenblick verwirrt umgesehen hatte, Sirius' hasserfüllten Blick.

„T-Tatze", fiepte er, „du... hier...?"

„Ich, hier", bestätigte Sirius. „Ich war doch die ganze Zeit über hier, nicht wahr?"

„E-E-Es t-t-tut mir l-l-leid! B-bitte."

„Bitte, was? Bitte töte mich? Bitte, foltere mich? Bitte lass mich für Lilys und James' Tod bezahlen?"

„D-Das m-machst du nicht! Sirius! Ich bin doch dein F-F-Freund!"

„Mein Freund?", höhnte Sirius. Sein Zauberstab zielte auf Pettigrews Herz.

„Freunde verraten sich nicht. Freunde verleumden einander nicht. Freunde liefern einander nicht den Dementoren aus."

Sirius hatte geglaubt, dass er wütend sein würde. Dass er schreien und fluchen und toben würde, dass er voller Verzweiflung und Hass sein würde, wenn er Peter endlich wieder gegenüber stand. Ja, da war Hass in ihm, aber keine Verzweiflung. Vielleicht wäre es tatsächlich so gekommen, vielleicht hätte er in einem Anfall seiner alten Leidenschaft den Todesfluch auf Peter geworfen und alles wäre vorbei gewesen – wenn er ihn irgendwann auf seiner Flucht geschnappt hätte. Aber Sirius war nicht mehr auf der Flucht. Er hatte einen sicheren Platz für sich gefunden. Er hatte eine neue Familie, neue Verbündete und in Harry sogar so etwas wie einen Sohn gefunden. Er hatte seinen Namen geklärt. Er brauchte vor nichts mehr davonzulaufen. Er würde nie wieder davonlaufen. Ab heute würde er nur noch angreifen. Er würde kämpfen, aber nicht für sich selbst. Nicht nur. Er würde für all das kämpfen, was er neu dazu gewonnen hatte. Diese Verantwortung hatte ihn verändert. Er war hart und berechnend geworden. Sein angeborenes Genie, mit dem er früher in der Schule Streiche geplant hatte, konzentrierte sich nun auf Strategien und Kriegsführung. Er hatte gelernt, sein Temperament zu kontrollieren.  
>Das allein war der Grund, warum er nun vor dem Verräter stehen konnte, ohne eine Miene zu verziehen.<p>

„Ich werde dich töten, Peter", sagte er leise. „Es wird kein angenehmer Tod werden. Sondern ein langsamer und schmerzvoller."

„B-B-B-bitte, Si-Sirius! Es war... Es war der Dunkle Lord! E-E-Er hat mich gezwungen, mich gef-f-f-foltert! Was hättest du getan?"

„Ich wäre gestorben", erwiderte Sirius einfach. „Ich wäre für James gestorben. Genauso wie ich für Remus gestorben wäre. Oder für dich." Langsam trat er einen Schritt auf Pettigrew zu. Dieser zog sich sofort auf allen Vieren zur Wand zurück. Hektisch sah er sich um. Dann wollte er sich verwandeln, doch Sirius schwang seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Bann über ihn, der das verhinderte. Den Zauber hatte er in der Bibliothek des Hauptquartiers gefunden. Er hatte lange Zeit dort verbracht, über seine Rache nachzudenken.

„Erinnere dich daran, Peter. Erinnere dich daran, wie es war, als Du-weiß-schon-wer dich folterte. Du wirst dasselbe jetzt nämlich noch einmal erleben."

„Aber das... das...! Du bist doch im Orden! Du bist ein L-L-Lichtzauberer! Das sind die Unverzeihlichen, Sirius, das kannst du nicht wollen! Dann landest du wieder h-hier, im Gefängnis!"

„Du hast keine Ahnung, was ich kann, Peter. Ich habe heute bereits zuhauf den Imperius verwendet, um hierher zu kommen. Niemand wird herausfinden, was ich heute tun werde. Ich werde deine Leiche zurück in die Ratte verwandeln, die du bist und sie ins Meer hinab werfen. Und das ich zu so etwas in der Lage bin, Peter, das ist ganz allein deine Schuld."

Sirius hob den Zauberstab. Er würde den Blick nicht eine Sekunde lang abwenden.

Gomora keuchte und sank auf die Knie. Einige Zentimeter über dem Wasser schwebend hatten ihr bisher weder Kälte noch Feuchtigkeit des Meeres Ärger bereitet. Nun aber spürte sie die Nässe durch ihre dünne Feinstrumpfhose überdeutlich. Mit jeder Sekunde versank sie ein kleines bisschen mehr im Wasser.

"V_erschwinde!"_

„_Solom!"_

„_Ich will dich nie mehr sehen!"_

Gomora schüttelte den Kopf. Sie durfte jetzt nicht zulassen, dass ihre Vergangenheit sie einholte.

„Hey, du! Hast du einen Zauberstab?", fragte sie den nächsten Vampir, der ein paar Meter weiter weg im Wasser schwamm. Dieser warf ihr nur einen kurzen Blick zu und schüttelte den Kopf. Gomora fluchte leise. Sie selbst besaß natürlich auch keinen und allein war sie nicht in der Lage, einen Patronus zu erzeugen. Den vielen Schatten nach zu urteilen, die von der Festung her über das Meer strömten, hatte sie einen solchen allerdings bald nötig. Warum zum Teufel griffen diese Viecher jetzt an!

„Hör zu", sprach sie den Vampir, der den Einfluss der Wächter Askabans noch nicht zu spüren schien, an, „wir sind aufgeflogen. Die Dementoren verlassen die Festung und kommen genau auf uns zu. Wir müssen zum Festland zurück, sofort!"

„Aber was ist mit der Mission?", wollte der Blutsauger wissen.

Als wenn Gomora nicht schon selbst daran gedacht hätte! Liebend gerne würde sie sich in den Kampf mit den Dementoren stürzen, wenn das Soloms Rettung auch nur ein paar Minuten mehr Zeit versprochen hätte. Aber hier sah die Sache anders aus.

„Weniger Dementoren in der Festung bedeutet mehr Fluchtmöglichkeiten für das Rettungsteam. Wir müssen sie nur zum Land locken."

In diesem Moment nährte sich von der Seite her rasch ein gleißendes, weißes Ding.

Gomora seufzte erleichtert auf. Ein Patronus! Gerade wollte sie die Hände nach dem gleißenden Kranich ausstrecken, um ihn mit ihrer Kraft zu verstärken, da öffnete dieser seinen Schnabel und sprach mit herrischer Stimme: _"Alle Vampire sofort untertauchen! Die Todesser sind im Anmarsch."_

Gomora erstarre zu Eis. Der Vampir, der ihr am nächsten war, warf den Kopf herum und richtete den Blick gen Festland. Das nun keinen Fluchtweg mehr darstellte.

Der Zwielichtige sah von Gomora zu dem Kranich und wieder zurück. Dann zuckte er mit den Schultern: „Tut mir leid."

Eine Sekunde später verschwand er im Meer. Und Gomora war allein, zwischen Dementoren und Todessern. Die Kälte wurde immer intensiver.

Innerlich diese feigen Vampire aufs übelste verfluchend richtete sich die Veela mit Mühe wieder auf. Sie würde sich dem Kampf stellen, und wenn es das Letzte war, was sie tat! Entschlossen sammelte sie ihre Magie in ihren Handflächen – und hielt gleich darauf in jeder einen glühenden Feuerball. Sollten sie doch kommen, diese-

Etwas packte sie am Fuß. Gomora schrie leise auf, als sie mit einem kräftigen Ruck unter Wasser gezogen wurde. Verzweifelt strampelte und trat sie um sich, doch die Hand an ihrem Knöchel hatte einen eisernen Griff. Mit aller Macht versuchte sie oben zu bleiben, aber immer stärker wurde der Sog. Wasser strömte in ihre Lungen. Das Feuer war längst erloschen. Zusammen mit der Kälte der Dementoren wich das Leben nun viel schneller aus ihr heraus. Gomoras Bewegungen wurden immer schwächer...

So etwas. Sie hatte Solom retten wollen und jetzt war sie es, die hier auf dem Meer starb. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sie sich an die Hoffnung geklammert, dass ihr Bruder noch leben würde. Jetzt wünschte sie sich um seinetwillen das Gegenteil. Wenn sie starb und ihr Bruder gerettet wurde, aber allein auf der Welt stand... Nein, das wäre sein Ende. Das wäre das Ende ihres geliebten Bruders, der ihr so viel bedeutete. Und es wäre die Geburt eines grausamen, fürchterlichen Monsters. Hoffentlich war Solom bereits tot...

Luft!

Durch Gomoras Körper ging ein Stromstoß, als der Eisige Wind durch ihre Haut schnitt. Keuchend und japsend schlug sie instinktiv um sich – und traf auf Widerstand.

„Aua!"

„Du Idiot! Was machst du denn da?", tönte eine zweite, weibliche Stimme auf Gomoras anderer Seite.

„Veela können nicht schwimmen. Sie sind Feuerwesen, im Wasser ertrinken sie! Was bringen sie euch in diesem Scheißladen eigentlich bei, hä?"

Nur langsam kehrte Gomora bewusst in die lebende Welt zurück. Sie hörte für einen Moment auf, sich gegen den Griff um ihre Hüfte zu wehren und wischte sich das Wasser aus den Augen.

„_Harry?_", stieß sie überrascht hervor, als sie den Vampir erkannt. „Was machst du hier? Warum hast du versucht, mich umzubringen!"

„Äh, sorry", machte der Schwarzhaarige. „Eigentlich wollte ich dich retten, weißt du. Wir sind unter der Kolonne durch getaucht und, naja, du bist wie ein Leuchtfeuer hier draußen, die reinste Zielscheibe. Ich wusste doch nicht, dass Wasser dir so viel ausmacht!"

Gomora sah an sich herunter. Wasser. Was für ein widerwertiges, nasses und kaltes Element!

„Na, darüber brauchst du dir jetzt keine Sorgen mehr machen!", fauchte sie giftig. Dementoren und Meer hatten ihr fast ihre gesamte Magie geraubt. Von ihrem Veela-Schein war nichts mehr übrig geblieben und das edle Weiß ihrer Alabasterhaut war nunmehr eine kränkliche Blässe.

„Wer ist das überhaupt?", wollte sie wissen und deutete auf den zweiten Schopf, der da neben ihnen aus dem Wasser ragte.

„Das ist Jasmin. Sie hat mir verraten, was hier los ist. Warum hat das keiner von euch getan, hä?", antwortete Harry. „Na, egal. Wir müssen schleunigst hier weg, Voldemort" - die Mädchen zuckten heftig zusammen - „ist im Anmarsch. Ist Sirius schon zurück?"

Gomora schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht das ich wüsste. Aber wir kommen ohnehin nicht durch die Wand der Dementoren, jedenfalls ich nicht. Ihr müsst allein wieder zurück..."

„Kommt nicht infrage! Wir kämpfen uns den Weg frei. Wo sind denn die anderen? Du bist doch wohl nicht ohne Unterstützung hier?"

„Die Nachricht von den Todessern kam erst vor zwei Minuten. Die Vampire sind abgetaucht."

„Und die Veela?"

Gomora schwieg vielsagend.

Harry wurde blass – was wirklich ein Kunststück war, für einen Vampir.

„Aber – Luca-"

„Gab den Befehl, vermute ich."

Jasmin schnaubte. „Wäre ja auch schön dumm, sich mit zwei Heeren gleichzeitig anzulegen."

„Aber, das... Das kann er doch nach machen!", protestierte Harry.

„Geh doch zu ihm und beschwer dich", spöttelte Jasmin.

„Ja, genau das werde ich auch machen!", erwidert Harry, unterstützt von dem wütenden Zischen seiner beiden Schlangen.

Jasmin lachte leise. „Sei nicht albern. Du, als einfacher Neuling kannst ja wohl nicht einfach zu Luca gehen. Zu _dem_ Vampirherrscher schlechthin, an den nicht mal Sariel heranreicht und ihn mal eben so davon überzeugen, sich auf ein Himmelfahrtskommando einzulassen."

„Klar kann ich das. Luca schuldet mir gefälligst noch was, immerhin hat er mir nichts von all dem hier erzählt."

Jasmin sah ihn ungläubig an. „Das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst, oder?"

„Harry wurde praktisch von Luca großgezogen, als er ins Zwielicht kam", sprang Gomora hilfreich ein. Sie wusste zwar, dass Luca einen höheren Posten bezog als die meisten dachten, aber diese Reaktion von der fremden Vampirin überraschte sie doch etwas. „Er hat sozusagen den Platz seines Erzeugers eingenommen."

Jasmin und Harry warfen sich einen seltsamen Blick zu.

„Lasst uns sofort loslegen", beschloss Harry. „Jasmin, du nimmst Gomora mit, bis sie stark genug ist, wieder übers Wasser zu laufen – übrigens ein wirklich cooler Trick, Gomora! Ich halte uns derweil die Dementoren vom Leib."

„Hey, seit wann erteilst _du_ denn _mir_ Befehle?", keifte die Vampirin. Sofort zuckte sie jedoch zurück, als sich zwei geschmeidige Leiber durch das Wasser schlängelten und sich unauffällig um ihre Beine wickelten.

„Äh, ich meinte, wird gemacht..."

"_Nicht weinen, mein Engel. Nicht weinen."_

„_Ich kann das einfach nicht mehr! Ich halte es nicht aus... Ich wusste, dass Vater so reagieren würde, aber ich dachte, dass vielleicht Mutter..."_

„_Shh... Ganz ruhig. Es wird alles gut."_

„_Nichts wird gut! Sie werden dich niemals akzeptieren und... Sie haben mich enterbt und verstoßen und... Und der Pfarrer will eine Jagd organisieren und..."_

„_Shh, mein Engel. Das macht mir alles nichts aus. Ich gebe nichts auf den Segen deiner Eltern. Solange du mich willst, bin ich glücklich."_

„_Du verstehst das nicht. Ich hasse sie für das, was sie über dich sagen!"_

"_Aaaaarrrgh!"_

„_Ruhig, ganz ruhig. Atme. Vergiss nicht zu atmen, Engel."_

„_Es tut so weh, es tut so weeeh! Lass mich sterben! Bring mich um, ich sterbe lieber!"_

„_Nein, mein Engel, das geht vorbei... Bitte, nicht weinen. Halt still. Bald ist alles vorbei."_

„_Hör auf, hör auf, HÖR AUF! Lass mich! Ich will das nicht, es tut so weh!"_

„_Das bist nicht du, Liebste. Ich weiß, dass du es willst. Erinnere dich daran, ich bitte dich."_

„_Ich HASSE dich! Lass mich los, ich will nicht, mach das weg – aaaaarrrgh!"_

„_Willst du mich nicht wenigstens begrüßen?"_

„_..."_

„_Hör zu, ich weiß, dass es schwer ist. Das ist es immer, am Anfang. Aber du musst etwas trinken. Sonst wirst du immer schwächer und schwächer werden."_

„_..."_

_Wenn du es... Wenn du es nicht wolltest... Dann tut es mir Leid. Du hast so oft gesagt, dass du die Ewigkeit mit mir verbringen willst. Das habe... Das habe ich dir geglaubt."_

„_..."_

„_Verdammt, jetzt sag doch etwas! Irgendetwas! Hasst du mich? Hasst du mich wirklich so sehr? Dann sprich es wenigstens aus!"_

„_...?"_

„_Ja? Was ist?"_

„_Was... ist das für ein widerwertiges Zeug, das du mir da bringst? Es riecht furchtbar."_

„_Das ist Tierblut. Ich dachte mir, das würdest du am Anfang vielleicht bevorzugen."_

„_Schmeiß diesen Scheiß weg. Ich will lebendige Menschen."_

„_Was hast du gesagt?"_

„_Ich sagte: Gib mich frei."_

„_Du... Was meinst du? Warum willst du-"_

„_Ich will nicht länger an dich gebunden sein. Du sollst mich freigeben."_

„_Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann. Es ist Gesetz, junge Vampire mindestens hundert Jahre zu beobachten..."_

„_Natürlich kannst du es. Du hast dich doch nie davor gedrückt, das Gesetz zu brechen, wenn es um mich geht. Wo ist der Unterschied?"_

„_...der Unterschied ist, dass du mich verlassen willst."_

„_..."_

„_Ich verstehe es nicht. Was habe ich dir denn angetan? Was habe ich falsch gemacht? Ich habe dir alles gegeben!"_

„_Nein, hast du nicht. Du hast mir das Wertvollste auf der Welt genommen."_

„_Was denn? Dein Leben? Du sagtest, du wolltest es!"_

„_Nicht mein Leben, mein Kind!"_

„_...was?"_

„_Ja, du hast richtig gehört! Ich war schwanger, als du mich verwandelt hast! Du hast mein Kind getötet, du Monster!"_

„_Das... Das wusste ich nicht... Warum hast du mir das nicht ge... Moment, dein-"  
>„Ja, ganz recht, mein Kind! Glaubst du, du warst der Einzige, der meinen Körper wollte? Vergiss nicht, dass ich zu dem Zeitpunkt verlobt war."<em>

„_Eine Zwangsverlobung, als du vier warst!"_

„_Das bedeutet nicht, dass er bis zur Hochzeit warten wollte. Erst recht nicht, als die Gerüchte aufkamen..."  
>„Oh Engel, es tut mir so leid-"<em>

„_Nun, mir tut es nicht leid. Ich habe dieses Kind als deines angesehen und ich habe es geliebt. Das wäre perfekt gewesen, weißt du? Eine Familie. Aber das musstest du ja zerstören! Also tu einmal in deinem Leben das Richtige und gib mich frei!"_

„_Meister..."_

„_Keine Zeit, André. Ich muss zu einem Treffen der-"  
>„Meister, sie haben sie gefangen."<em>

„_Was? … Wen meinst du!"_

„_Deine Frau. Sie verbrennen sie auf dem Scheiterhaufen."_

„_Was zum – wo!"_

„_Nördlich von Guston – aber Meister, es ist fast Morgen. Die Nachricht kam vor einer halben Stunde. Das schafft ihr nicht mehr. Vermutlich ist sie längst..."_

„_Nein! Nein, das darf nicht sein! Wir gehen los, AUF DER STELLE!"_

Die Visionen verblassten. In seinem meditationsartigen Dämmerzustand brauchte er eine Weile, bis er begriff, dass keine neuen Bilder nachkamen. Innerlich war er dankbar, die letzte Szene nicht noch einmal durchleben zu müssen. Er bekam schon unter normalen Bedingungen die Schreie und das Gelächter der Menge nicht aus dem Kopf, das brauchten ihm die Dementoren nicht in allen Details zeigen.

Der Meistervampir öffnete die Augen – und sogleich fuhr die Zunge eines zwei Meter großen Hundes über sein Gesicht.

Luca schüttelte sich und wollte ein paar Ellen zurückschnellen – merkte jedoch, dass er sich langsamer bewegte als sonst. Ach ja, er befand sich ja immer noch unter Wasser. War abgetaucht, nachdem die Todesser aufgetaucht waren. Aber wie konnte denn hier, auf dem Grund der Nordsee, ein Hund sein?

Die Erklärung erhielt er ziemlich schnell auf den zweiten Blick: Das riesige, weiße Ungetüm sah nicht nur Sirius' Animagusgestalt verdammt ähnlich, es glitzerte auch in einem gleißendem Silber. Das war Harrys Patronus.

Luca stöhnte leise und ein Schwall Luftbläschen löste sich von seinen Lippen. Was zum Teufel machte der Junge hier! Er sollte in Hogwarts sein, in Sicherheit! Wieso konnte auch nie einer seiner Pläne so verlaufen, wie es vorgesehen war!

Mit wütenden Schwimmzügen folgte Luca dem Licht des Patronus. Ein paar Meter weiter oben stieß er auf zwei junge Vampire, die paddelnd im Wasser schwebten. Dem einen gab er sofort einen, wenn auch durch das Wasser gedämpften, deftigen Schlag auf den Kopf. Seine Schimpftirade musste allerdings noch ein paar Sekunden warten, bis ihre Köpfe die Wasseroberfläche durchstoßen hatten.

„Was tust du hier, Potter!", knurrte er zornig – und es war schon ein sehr schlechtes Zeichen, wenn er Harry 'Potter' nannte.

„Das sollte ich eigentlich dich fragen!", rief der Junge nicht minder wütend zurück. „Warum hast du mir nicht gesagt, dass der Angriff heute war? Und warum ziehst du den Schwanz vor den Todessern ein? Das ist einfach nur feige! Du lässt die Veela ohne jeden Schutz zurück!" Wütend deutete er auf die Eisscholle, ehemals Lucas Planungspodest, auf dem jetzt Jenande und Gomora saßen und sich zitternd aneinander festhielten.

„Von solchen Dingen verstehst du nichts", wies der Meister den Jungvampir zurecht. „Man kämpft _niemals_ an zwei Fronten gleichzeitig."

„Dann lässt man sich also lieber vernichten? Ohne die Veela sind die Vampire doch im Wasser gefangen!"

„Wenn ich vielleicht etwas beifügen dürfte, Mister, äh, Luca", meldete sich die zweite kleine Vampirin zu Wort, die Luca nicht kannte, deren Gesicht ihm aber bekannt vorkam, „Auch der Dunkle Lord hat Vampire dabei. Sie werden Eure Leute bemerken, auch wenn sie sich unter Wasser verstecken. Früher oder später. Vielleicht greifen sie gar nicht an, das kann natürlich auch-"

„Genau, Luca! Das bringt doch überhaupt nichts! Wir müssen gegen Voldemort" - das Mädchen zuckte heftig zusammen und selbst Luca hob empört eine Augenbraue - „und die Dementoren zur Wehr setzen! Wenigstens die Vampire, die einen Zauberstab haben, sollten Patroni erschaffen."

Luca zögerte. Lange. „Sie haben auch Vampire dabei", flüsterte er dann. Langsam ließ er seinen Blick über das Meer streifen. Überall stürzten sich dunkle Schatten auf die leuchtenden Veela auf dem Wasser. In der Ferne waren die ersten Explosionen zu hören. Sie waren nicht mehr weit entfernt.

„Dafür wirst du auf ewig in meiner Schuld stehen", knurrte der Vampir schließlich und stieß Harry zu der treibenden Eisscholle. „Dein Patronus ist stark, bleib du bei den beiden. Wenn sie wieder stark genug sind, entflammt ihr das Meer."

„Danke, Luca!"

„Ich werde nur diejenigen zurückholen, die einen Zauberstab haben", betonte der Vampiranführer. „Was vermutlich nicht genug sein wird, um zu gewinnen."

„Wir müssen nicht gewinnen. Wir müssen nur Zeit schinden, bis Sirius wieder da ist und dann abhauen."

Luca schnaubte. „Und du hast mich feige genannt. Wenn, dann machen wir das richtig."

„Mein Lord... Seht nur, da unten!"

Voldemort wandte sich von der Gruppe Dementoren ab, die ihn und seine Todesser, die auf Besen flogen, bedrängten. Natürlich trauten sie sich nicht sehr weit in seine Nähe. Vielleicht schmeckte er ihnen auch nicht, sein Leben war schließlich nicht sehr Glücklich. Glück brauchte er nicht. Aber ihm gefiel die Vorstellung besser, dass die Dementoren vor seiner Bosheit, die stärker war als ihre eigenen, zurückwichen. Das war besser als jeder Patronus. (Zu seiner Schande musste er nämlich gestehen, dass dies einer der wenigen Zauber war, die er nie gemeistert hatte.)

Voldemort sah also nach unten auf das schwarze Meer – nur dass es nicht mehr schwarz war.

„Was ist das?", flüsterte er zu sich selbst.

Es hatte ihn ja schon überrascht, dass da überall auf der Oberfläche Veela rumliefen. Seine Spione hatten ihm zugetragen, dass die Zwielichtigen heute Askaban angreifen wollten. Aber Veela waren dafür ja wohl die schlechteste Wahl. Das hatte sich auch sogleich bestätigt, als die Frauen wie umgeknickte Blumen eine nach der anderen umkippten. Aber da, in der Ferne... Da war ein besonders heller Punkt in der Schwärze. Es mussten zwei oder drei Veela sein, wahrscheinlich zusätzlich noch ein Patronus. Aber es war nicht dieses helle Leuchten, das ihn aufmerken ließ. Nein, es waren die langen, fädenartigen Spuren, die sich leuchtend hell von dort aus über das Wasser zogen und ausbreiteten. Als hätte man eine Zündschnur ausgeworfen, sprang der Funke über und mit einem Mal stand das Wasser rings um diese Linie in Flammen. Eine Linie, die direkt zur nächsten Insel der Helligkeit, zur nächsten Veela führte. Dort gab es eine kleine Lichtexplosion – und die feurige Linie zog weiter. Immer höher stiegen die Flammen und schließlich schoss eine ganze Wand aus Feuer in die Höhe.

„Was sollen wir tun?", fragte Lucius, der links von ihm flog.

Voldemort hob eine Hand und bedeutete ihm damit, zu warten.

Die Dementoren hatten sich auf die neue Lichtquelle gestürzt. Sie ließen von Voldemorts Trupp ab und sausten direkt in das Feuer hinein wie die Motte in das Licht einer Kerzenflamme. Aber in der Feuerwand konnten Voldemort Gestalten entdecken – silbrig weiße Gestalten, Tiere aller möglichen Herkunft, die in den Flammen spielten und herumturnten. Die Veela mussten Unterstützung von mehreren Zauberstabbenutzern haben, wenn sie solche Patroni hervorbrachten.

„Meister? Sollen wir sie angreifen?"  
>Voldemort richtete den Blick wieder nach vorn – und grinste.<p>

„Aber warum denn, Lucius? Diese Halbblüter waren so nett, uns den Weg frei zu machen."

Kein einziger Dementor blockierte mehr die Sicht auf Askaban. Jetzt würde der Dunkle Lord seinen Anhängern zeigen, wie er wahre Treue belohnte.

„Sariel!", bellte Voldemort und sogleich kam die Vampirin heran.

„Deine Leute bleiben hier. Passt auf, dass diese minderwertigen Geschöpfe keine Dummheiten machen."

Sariel verzog den Mund, widersprach aber nicht. „Wie ihr befehlt, Lord."

Lord. Nicht 'mein' Lord. Das würde er sich merken.


	18. Die Schlacht um Askaban

**18. Die Schlacht um Askaban**

31. Oktober 1993, 22:35 Uhr

Nordsee

„Wir schaffen es nicht!", rief Yvaine verzweifelt über das Rauschen des Windes hinweg. „Sie kommen immer wieder!"

„Halt einfach noch ein wenig durch!", erwidert Luca zornig. Sie sollte ihn gefälligst nicht ablenken! Der Patronus war auch so schon schwer genug. Immer wieder musste er sich umdrehen, um sich zu vergewissern, dass die Todesser ihnen noch nicht in den Rücken gefallen waren. Warum nutzten sie die Chance nicht?

„_Aaaargh! Sie kommen! Rettet euch!"_

_Gott im Himmel, erbarme dich unser..."_

„_Hilfe! HILFE!"_

Luca blinzelte und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seinen Patronus. Aber erneut gelang ihm nur ein dünner Film, der ziellos in die ungefähre Richtung der Dementoren schwebte. Er musste sich konzentrieren... Aber wenn jetzt der Feind in seinem Rücken auftauchte, wäre er wehrlos.

„Ihr seid auch nicht gerade eine große Hilfe! Hört auf, Euch vor meiner Magie zu verschließen!", schimpfte die Veela.

Undankbares Ding. Als wenn es ihm helfen würde, wenn er sich von Frauencharme einwickeln ließ.

Da! Die schwarzen Schatten auf den Besen kamen wieder in Bewegung – und flogen einfach über die Reihen der Zwielichtigen hinweg! War es nicht ihr Ziel, sie auszulöschen? Hatten sie es etwa selbst auf Askaban abgesehen? So musste es sein, denn die Todesser nutzten erfolgreich die Lücke der Wachen, die von Lucas Leuten aufgehalten wurden. Aber was war das... Einige Gestalten blieben zurück...

"_Wo sind sie?"_

„_Was ist denn das für eine Begrüßung?"_

„_Ich will wissen, wo meine Freunde sind!_

„_Sieh aus dem Fenster. Hier oben genießt man eine sehr gute Aussicht."_

„_Du... Du hast sie alle...!"_

„_Gepfählt, ja."_

„_Aber-"_

„_Aber was? Sie waren Staatsfeinde. Sie haben dich lebendig begraben. Du darfst mir danken, dass ich dich gerächt habe."  
>„Sie haben mir geholfen! Sie waren die einzigen, die zu mir standen, obwohl sie wussten, was du aus mir gemacht hast!"<em>

„_Mach dich nicht lächerlich. Wenn ich sie nicht leergetrunken hätte, hättest du es irgendwann getan."_

Wieder musste Luca seine Konzentration sammeln. Erinnerungen aus Hunderten von untoten Lebensjahren glitten an ihm vorbei. Keine von ihnen war angenehm.

Yvaine schrie auf. Im selben Moment spürte Luca einen Luftzug und wirbelte herum – das Eis, auf dem er stand, knackte gefährlich. Er war nicht mehr allein auf der Scholle.

Ein Gewicht presste sich gegen seinen Rücken. Vertraute Muskeln schmiegten sich an ihn und hätte er nicht diesen Geruch wahrgenommen, er hätte geglaubt, ein Verbündeter wäre gekommen, um ihm beizustehen.

Luca war zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Keinen Finger rührte er, bis sich die schaukelnde Eisscholle wieder beruhigt hatte. Die Dementoren waren auf einmal vollkommen unwichtig.

„Was tust du da?", fragte er eisig.

„Das sollte ich dich fragen. Eine so schlecht organisierte Schlachtordnung habe ich noch nie von dir gesehen. Deine Vampire verlieren gegen die Dementoren. Daran werden auch diese lächerlichen Leuchtkäfer nichts ändern können."

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs schickte Luca seinen erstarkten Patronus auf Yvaine, die kurz davor war, im Wasser zu versinken.

„Also bist du hier, um uns endgültig zu stürzen?". Er durfte sich keinen Zentimeter bewegen. Solange Sariel Rücken an Rücken mit ihm stand, konnte sie nicht genug Zielgenauigkeit aufbringen, um ihn ernsthaft zu verletzen.

„Im Gegenteil, Luca. Ich bin hier, um euch zu helfen."

„Mach dich nicht lächerlich."

„Wenn dir die Dementoren entgleiten, stürmen sie das Gefängnis und behindern die Mission – die gefangenen Todesser zu befreien. Mir ist genauso sehr daran gelegen, diese Viecher loszuwerden, wie dir."

Luca zögerte einen Augenblick. Ein gemurmeltes „_Expecto Patronum!"_ und Yvaines erleichtertes Aufseufzen sagte ihm, dass Sariel ebenfalls den Kampf mit den Dementoren aufnahm. Überall auf dem vom Feuer beschienenen Wasser suchten fremde Vampire die stärkende Nähe der Veela, um ihre Zauber zu sprechen.

„Ein letztes Mal zusammen, Luca. Und morgen sind wir wieder Feinde."

Luca schloss gequält die Augen. Er wollte nicht, dass sie morgen wieder Feinde waren.

31. Oktober 1993, 23:44Uhr

Nordsee

Remus schwebte wie auf Wolken. Der raue Steinboden fühlte sich unter seinen Pfoten an wie warmes, leicht feuchtes Gras. Die Luft roch herrlich frisch und der Vollmond stand hoch am Himmel – jedenfalls sah es für ihn so aus.

Remus war nicht allein. Da war sein Rudel, seine bekannten Kameraden. Auch andere Gestalten waren da, aber die rochen weder gefährlich noch schmackhaft. Remus kümmerte sich nicht um sie.

Aus der Ferne tönten laute Geräusche an sein gespitztes Ohr. Das Heulen des Windes – nein! - das Heulen des Wolfes. Mit Sicherheit war das sein Alpha-Wolf!

Remus stieß einen Laut der freudigen Erwartung aus und stürmte los. Das Rudel war ihm dicht auf den Fersen und der Werwolf genoss für einen Moment, ihnen allen als Anführer voraus laufen zu können.

Plötzlich war der Wald zu Ende und das Rudel stand am Ufer eines herrlichen Sees. Remus widerstand der Versuchung, seinen Durst zu löschen. Der Ruf seines Rudelführers zog ihn vorwärts, aber er durfte nicht durch den See schwimmen. Sein dreckiges Fell würde ja das klare Wasser verschmutzen. Wütend und sehnsüchtig, zerfressen von Einsamkeit grub Remus die Krallen in die harte Erde. Das Gestein knackte und Remus stieg der Geruch seines eigenen Blutes in die Nase, als er sich die Pfoten aufschürfte. Er grub eine tiefe Furche, die sich mit Wasser füllte und das Fleckchen Erde zu einer Insel machte.

Der Pferdemann, der bei weitem nicht so lecker roch wie er aussah, kam auf Remus zu und streckte die Arme aus. Remus knurrte ihn warnend an, obwohl er keinerlei Lust verspürte, das Mischwesen anzugreifen. Die Hände griffen angemessen langsam und vorsichtig nach ihm. Auf einmal verschwand ein Gewicht von Remus' Schultern und er fühlte sich leicht und beflügelt.

Der Zentaur legte die Veela zu der zweiten, die bereits schlaff und leblos über seinem Rücken hing und wandte sich ab. Auch einige übelriechende Vampire kamen heran, um die blassen Lichtgestalten von Remus' Kameraden zu bergen. Er selbst hatte vollkommen vergessen, dass er sie getragen hatte und konnte sich auch nicht an den Grund erinnern. Egal.

Der Letzte der Untoten stieß die Insel der Werwölfe einmal heftig an. Diese schwankte bedenklich, als Sylvia und Bandit mit einem Sprung darauf landeten. Neben ihnen tat es Septimus ihnen nach und schuf sich und der neuen Wölfin ebenfalls eine Insel. Das Gefühl der schrecklichen Einsamkeit schwand, je mehr die Insel auf den See hinaustrieb. Zufrieden legte sich Remus nieder und tauchte eine Pfote ins Wasser. Träge paddelte er mit seinen Wölfen auf den See hinaus. Währenddessen beobachtete er, lediglich geringfügig interessiert, die Umgebung des herrlich friedlichen Sees. Da waren andere Gestalten, die ebenfalls neben ihnen herschwammen. Der Pferdemann hatte Mühe, mit seinen dünnen, gebrechlichen Beinen zu schwimmen und musste von den Vampiren gestützt werden. Zwei weitere Inseln mit den seltsam aussehenden Zwergen, leblosen Frauen und Vampiren trieben hinterher. Da war nur eine Ausnahme. Eine der Frauen war weder leblos noch schlaff. Wo die anderen Blutsauger konzentriert arbeiteten, paddelten und sich duckten, wann immer der Schatten einer Wolke die Sterne am Himmel verdeckte, stand sie hoch aufgerichtet auf der Insel, lachend, mit ausgebreiteten Armen.

Doch selbst in dieses kleine, abgeschottete Paradies hielt der Winter Einzug. Es wurde kälter und kälter. Feine Eiskristalle bildeten sich in Remus' Fell. Es störte ihn nicht besonders – er mochte den Winter – aber es war ein wenig schwerer, voranzukommen, wenn sich nach und nach Eis in das Wasser mischte. Auch die Schatten am Himmel wurden immer zahlreicher. Bei so vielen Wolken musste es bald Regen geben. Aber erst als die Schatten auch den Mond verdeckten, heulte Remus enttäuscht auf. Der Mond, der wunderschöne, runde Mond! Verschwunden, verloren. Das Symbol der Verbundenheit zu seinen Wölfen. Ohne ihn war er allein.

Frustriert über die veränderte Wetterlage wälzte sich Remus auf seiner Insel und stieß dabei fast einen weiteren Wolf ins Wasser. Eher zufällig glitt sein Blick hinüber zu den anderen Inseln. Eine davon war bereits gesunken. Septimus und die Wölfin paddelten verwirrt durch das Wasser und sahen sogar recht lächerlich aus mit ihrem nassen Fell. Auf der zweiten Insel jedoch krümmten sich die Gestalten wie unter großen Schmerzen am Boden, schrien und hielten sich die Hände über dem Kopf. Doch den meisten Lärm machte die Frau in ihrer Mitte. Sie lachte noch immer, hüpfte auf und ab und winkte den Wolken am Himmel zu. In diesem Moment kam eine von ihnen direkt auf die Vampirin zugerauscht. Sie umfing die neblige Gestalt, als würde sie einen alten Freund umarmen und lachte immerzu. Die Wolke versuchte sich mit aller Macht aus ihrem Griff zu befreien. Sie zuckte hin und her, als hätte die Frau ihr einen Stromschlag gegeben. Als sie es endlich von ihr fort schaffte, lachte die Frau noch immer und warf ihr eine Kusshand zu.

In der Ferne ging die Sonne auf. Das Morgenrot schien das Wasser regelrecht in Flammen zu stecken. Als hätten die Wolken ein Eigenleben, flohen sie vor den grellen Farben und kamen auf Remus' Gruppe zu. Immer mehr Personen wollten sich auf der Insel der lachenden Frau vor den Wolken in Sicherheit bringen. Das kleine Stück Land schwankte immer mehr unter dem Gewicht und drohte unterzugehen. Jetzt waren fast alle von ihnen im Wasser. Ein paar Vampire kamen herüber geschwommen und legten die bewusstlosen Veela auf der Insel der Frau und der von Septimus ab, die etwas näher dran war. Nur den Jungen mit dem silbernen Haar wagte niemand anzurühren. Er saß allein auf seiner Insel wie eine Steinstatue. Die überfüllte Insel hingegen drohte zu kentern...

Remus wusste selbst nicht, was ihn dazu trieb. Vielleicht waren es die Wolken, die schon wieder näher kamen und den Mond verdeckten. Vielleicht war es einfach nur Instinkt. Jedenfalls knurrte er seinen Werwölfen einen Befehl zu und begann, stärker in die Richtung der anderen Inseln zu rudern. Erleichtert luden die Vampire die halbtoten Veela nun auch auf ihre beengte Insel. Inzwischen hingen die Wolken so tief, dass es ganz neblig war. Schwarzer, rauchiger Nebel, der die herrlich friedliche Atmosphäre störte.

Und dann ging plötzlich eine der Inseln in Flammen auf.

Remus zuckte heftig zusammen, als das Feuer urplötzlich aufloderte. Es war die Insel mit dem silberhaarigen Jungen, die ganz plötzlich in rot und orange glühte. Sein Haar stand in Flammen, genau wie seine Kleidung. Die Erde unter ihm schmolz dahin und Wasserwellen leckten an ihm, doch das Feuer erlosch nicht. Die Frau lachte noch mehr, als eine der Wolken dem Jungen zu nahe kam und ihrerseits in Flammen aufging. Ungläubig sah Remus zu, wie sich der Vorhang der Wolken öffnete. Die Inseln schwammen unaufhaltsam auf das Abendrot zu. In der Ferne konnte Remus weitere Vampire und Veela riechen. Vampire, Veela und Menschen.

Mit einem Mal hatte er Hunger.

31. Oktober 1993, 23:47 Uhr

Askaban

Leises Knarzen. Rascheln. Das Heulen des Windes draußen. Stöhnen und Jammern. Und plötzlich ein ohrenbetäubender Knall.

Bellatrix Lestrange fiel vor Schreck von ihrer Pritsche und landete unsanft auf dem Hinterteil. Der Boden unter ihr bebte. Verwirrt sah sie nach oben – und erblickte zum ersten Mal seit mehr als zehn Jahren wieder den Himmel. Es war ein wolkenverhangener, stürmischer, schwarzer Himmel, der eisige Winde wie scharfe Messer in ihre Zelle schickte. Weder Mond noch Sterne waren zu sehen. Stattdessen wies er etwas hundertmal besseres auf: Dutzende Schatten, die dort herumflogen: aber keine gesichtslosen Dementoren, sondern mit silbernen Totenkopfmasken verhüllte Magier. Und an der Spitze flog ihr Meister.

Bellatrix kreischte vor Freude laut auf. Dann lachte sie irre, war im Nu wieder auf den Beinen und winkte wie verrückt mit den Armen. Ihr Meister war gekommen, um sie zu retten!

Einer der Todesser zog einen winzigen Gegenstand aus der Tasche. Er tippte ihn ein Mal mit seinem Zauberstab an und hielt eine Sekunde später ein zusammengebundenes Bündel Besen in der Hand. Durch die Sprengung des Turms waren die Zellen der Gefangenen offen gelegt worden und in diese Öffnungen wurden jetzt die Besen hinunter geworfen. Bellatrix fing ihren auf und riss freudestrahlend den Zauberstab an sich, der an den Stiel gebunden gewesen war. Sie zitterte vor Erregung, als sie mit ihren schmutzigen Fingern über das Holz strich. Genüsslich bestieg sie den Besen und stieß sich vom Boden ab. Bellatrix' Grinsen spaltete ihr fast den Schädel, als sie aufstieg in den Himmel, in die Freiheit. Die Todesser nickten ihr anerkennend zu und sie genoss das Gefühl der Zugehörigkeit.

„Meine treuen Untergebenen", sprach der Dunkle Lord, als die meisten Gefangenen bei ihm in der Luft waren. Bellatrix hing an seinen Lippen.

„Ihr habt für mich alles aufgegeben. Das wird sich nun endlich für euch auszahlen! Vollkommen zu Unrecht haben euch diese Hunde vom Ministerium hier eingesperrt. Ich verstehe euren Hass auf sie, eure Mordlust. Ihr werdet schon bald eine Möglichkeit zur Rache bekommen! Aber davor gibt es noch einen anderen Feind zu beseitigen. Gleich hier und jetzt könnt ihr die Magie durch eure neuen Stäbe fließen spüren. Konzentriert euren Hass! Wir haben eine Schlacht zu schlagen. Ich habe den Vampiren und den Werwölfen Schutz und Hilfe gegen das Ministerium angeboten, aber sie waren zu dumm anzunehmen. Nur eine kleine Gruppe hat sich uns angeschlossen. Mit dieser gemeinsam werden wir gegen diesen Haufen an Halbblütern kämpfen. Seid ihr bereit dafür?"

Ein einstimmiges „Ja, mein Lord!" antwortete dem Schwarzmagier, der ein zufriedenes, schmallippiges Lächeln durchblitzen ließ.

Bellatrix umfasste ihren Zauberstab fest. Ihr verräterischer Cousin Sirius würde dort draußen sein. Er würde es bereuen, ihre Hand ausgeschlagen zu haben!

Wie ein großer, dunkler Vogelschwarm zischte die Gruppe über den Himmel. Bald schon kamen die glühenden Feuerwände um die Festung herum in Sicht. Hunderte Dementoren wurden von den Patroni, die durch die Flammen gestärkt wurden, in die Enge getrieben. Dutzende Zauberstäbe reckten sich in die Höhe.

Bellatrix wartete angespannt auf das Signal zum Angriff – doch stattdessen stieß Voldemort ein schreckliches Wutgeheul aus. Sein feuriger Blick war auf zwei kleine Gestalten unten auf dem Wasser gerichtet. Zwei Vampire, ein Mann und eine Frau, die Rücken an Rücken stehend sich gegen die Dementoren verteidigten.

„Planänderung", knurrte Voldemort, nun wieder mit seiner kalten Stimme. Einer _verdammt_ kalten Stimme. „Ihr tötet _alle_ Vampire."

1. November 1993, 00:17 Uhr

Nordsee

Luca fuhr herum.

„Scheiße!"

Wie viele Jahrzehnte war es her, dass er so oft in einer Nacht geflucht hatte? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern.

„Was ist los?", rief Sariel ihm über das Heulen des Windes hinweg zu.

Luca sagte lieber nichts – dass Voldemorts Todesser angriffen, war nicht unbedingt förderlich für diese zerbrechliche Zusammenarbeit. Von überall her schienen die Schatten auf das Schlachtfeld herab zu stürzen. In der Nacht waren sie kaum von den Dementoren zu unterscheiden, mit einem Unterschied: Sie ließen sich nicht von silbernen Hasen vertreiben.

„Scheiße", sagte da auf einmal auch Sariel. Mit einem Mal spürte er ihr vertrautes Gegengewicht nicht mehr im Rücken. „Was macht ihr Idioten da!", kreischte sie zu einem der Todesser hinüber. „Das war einer von meinen Leuten, verdammt!"

Der silberne Totenschädel grinste sie nur an.

„Das scheint die nicht mehr zu kümmern", murmelte Luca.

In diesem Moment landete ein schwarzgewandeter Todesser genau zwischen ihnen. Luca wirbelte herum. Der Mann schoss einen silbernen Strahl auf Sariel ab, doch Luca traf ihn mit einem gut gezielten Kinnhaken. Der Kopf des Zauberers flog herum, Blut spritzte aus seiner Nase und der Zauber ging fehl. Der Meistervampir wollte nachsetzen und holte gerade zu einem Schlag aus, der dem Typen garantiert das Genick gebrochen hätte – doch da spuckte der Todesser bereits eine Welle Blut aus. Ein Dolch ragte aus seinem Magen heraus. Wie eine Marionette, deren Fäden man durchtrennt hatte, fiel der Mann erst auf die Knie und dann mit dem Gesicht voran auf das Eis. Hinter ihm stand Sariel, die kalten Augen abschätzend auf Luca's blutbespritztes Gesicht gerichtet.

„Ich schätze, wir sollten unseren Waffenstillstand ausbauen", knurrte sie leise. „Diesem Bastard werd ich den Arsch aufreißen."

„Tu dir keinen Zwang an."

Sariel verschwand mit vampirischer Geschwindigkeit. Luca zückte nun seinerseits den Zauberstab.

„Accio Besen", flüsterte er und schon kam der Besen des Toten aus dem Meer aufgetaucht. Der Meistervampir schwang sich hinauf und ging in einen Senkrechtstart. Es war lange her, dass er geflogen war, aber so ließ sich das Schlachtfeld am besten überblicken. Langsam wanderte sein Blick über die langsam sinkenden Feuerwände. Die meisten Dementoren hatten sich zurückgezogen. Nur noch wenige Veela schwebten über dem Wasser. Von überall her schossen die Todesser auf sie herab und selbst die Vampire hatten Schwierigkeiten mit ihnen, weil sie im Wasser schwammen und von dieser Position einfach nicht angreifen konnten. Der einzige Ort, an dem sie aufrecht kämpften, war -

„Oh, verflucht..."

Sirius' Werwölfe waren endlich aufgetaucht. Das war die gute Nachricht. Die schlechte: Sie hatten komplett den Verstand verloren.

Luca beobachtete voller Grauen, wie die halb verwandelten Menschen über die Eisschollen stürmten und Vampiren und Veela gleichermaßen die Köpfe abrissen. Ihre hochgereckten Arme rissen die Todesser von ihren Besen und zu dritt oder viert fielen sie über ihre Opfer her und gruben ihre Zähne und Klauen in ihr Fleisch. Ob Freund oder Feind, sie richteten ein fürchterliches Massaker an.

Luca beschleunigte so gut er konnte und hielt auf die Gruppe zu. Warum war Sirius nicht bei ihnen! War er etwa immer noch in Askaban? Der Imperius sollte die Wölfe doch unter Kontrolle halten!

Der Meistervampir war schon fast bei den Wölfen angekommen – da ertönte aus der Ferne ein grässlicher Schrei.

Er unterschied sich nicht sehr von all den anderen Schreien rings herum. Er war nicht einmal sehr laut. Aber Luca kannte die Stimme. Er hatte dieses Geräusch bereits zu oft gehört und einst hatte er geschworen, niemals mehr zuzulassen, dass es erneut in dieser Welt ertönte. Dieser Wunsch war so eingebrannt in seinem Sein, dass er ohne zu zögern umkehrte. Die Wölfe waren vollkommen aus seinem Geist verschwunden. Er konnte nur noch an Sariel denken.

„Du verräterische Schlampe!", schrie Voldemort, den Zauberstab auf Luca's Ziel gerichtet.

„Nein... Ich habe nicht-"

Aber dem Dunklen Lord war egal, was sie nicht hatte. Die ganze Zeit über hatte sich die Vampiranführerin furchtbar respektlos ihm gegenüber benommen. Im Grunde war er froh, einen Vorwand zu haben, sie loszuwerden.

„Crucio!", brüllte er immer wieder, „Crucio!"

Sariel schrie erneut. Ihr Körper krümmte sich unter dem Fluch, als wolle ihre Wirbelsäule gleich brechen. Sie wurde in die Luft gehoben und hunderte feine Schnitte bedeckten mit einem Mal ihr Gesicht.

„Nein!", brüllte Luca und – ohne genau darauf zu achten, was er überhaupt tat – stürmte er herbei und rammte Voldemort so heftig, dass dieser fast von seinem Besen flog.

„Du lässt deine dreckigen Finger von ihr!", schrie der Meistervampir, als der Schwarzmagier sich gerade wieder in die Waagerechte wuchtete. Schon richteten beide ihre Zauberstäbe aufeinander.

„Ach, wie rührend. Sorgst dich um deine Feindin?"  
>„Wenn sie meine Feindin ist, hast du ja keinen Grund, ihr etwas anzutun, oder?", schnappte er zurück. „Ich warne dich, Mensch. Du hast dich bereits mit den Vampiren angelegt. Aber du solltest nicht mich persönlich wütend machen, wenn dir an deinem erbärmlichen Leben etwas liegt. Meine Grausamkeit kennt ganz andere Höhen, als du sie jemals erreichen wirst."<p>

Kurz huschte ein Schatten über Voldemorts Gesicht. Für weniger als eine Sekunde.

„Ach, tatsächlich?", fragte er hämisch – und hob den Zauberstab.

Luca's Muskeln waren allesamt angespannt. Er war bereit, jedem Fluch auszuweichen oder zu blocken.

„Avada Kedavra!", schrie Voldemort – und riss im letzten Moment den Zauberstab herum. Luca zischte nach vorne – und verpasste den grünen Strahl um nur eine Handbreit.

Sariel, geschwächt von der Folter im Wasser treibend, riss geschockt die Augen auf. Die Wucht des Fluches drückte sie in die Fluten zurück. Als die schäumenden Wellen sie wieder hochwarfen, war sie tot.

„Neiiiiiiin!"

Voldemort vollkommen unbeachtet lassen sprang der Vampir kurzerhand vom Besen und landete neben Sariel im Wasser. Er umfasste ihren kalten Körper mit seinen Armen und drückte sie an sich.

„Sariel!", rief er, „Sariel!

Aber sie antwortete ihm nicht, Mit leeren Augen starrte die Vampirin zu den Sternen empor.

Luca spürte, wie ihm ein unglaublicher Schmerz das Herz zerriss.

„Nein nicht jetzt... Tu mir das nicht an!"

Das war das erste Mal seit Jahrzehnten, dass sie wieder zusammen gekämpft hatten. Für einen Augenblick hatte es einen Schimmer der Hoffnung gegeben. Für einen Moment hatte er glauben können, dass sie ihn vielleicht doch noch einmal wieder lieben könnte. Denn er selbst, das wurde ihm jetzt klar, als er ihren klammen Körper in den Händen hielt, er hatte nie aufgehört, sie zu lieben. Aber sie war ihm entrissen wurden.

Die Kälte des Wassers ging auf ihn über. Mit eisigem Blick wandte er sich Voldemort zu, der einige Meter über ihm genüsslich das Schauspiel verfolgt hatte. Nun hob der Magier den Zauberstab.

„Du bist der nächste, Vampir", flüsterte er.

Luca wusste, dass er Sariel schon vor langer Zeit verloren hatte. Vielleicht war das der Grund, warum sein Hass nicht heiß lodernd und zerstörerisch aus ihm herausbrach. Sondern kalt, berechnend, präzise und effektiv. Er wollte Rache. Und er wollte sie auskosten.

„Ich werde deinen Körper öffnen,", knurrte er zu dem Dunklen Lord hinauf, „mit bloßen Händen. Ich werde deine Knochen freilegen und dich aufschneiden wie einen Fisch. Ich werde in dein Innerstes sehen und einen Knoten in deine Eingeweide machen. Denn du. Hast mich. Sehr. Wütend. Gemacht."

1. November 1993, 02:03 Uhr

Nordsee

„Wach auf... Komm, mein Lieber, wach auf, bitte... Nein, mach das Feuer nicht - aaargh! Fuck, verdammte Scheiße, du mieser Wurm, jetzt kannst du was erl-"

Doch bevor der Werwolf, der ihr von hinten die Zähne in die Schulter geschlagen hatte, erfahren konnte, was er nun erleben sollte, explodierte sein Kopf bereits in einem flammenden Inferno.

Gomora wirbelte herum, das Blut nicht beachtend, das auf ihr silbernes Haar spritzte.

„Das hat aber auch lange gedauert, Schatz", flötete sie und umarmte Solom, in dessen klaren, blauen Augen nun zum ersten Mal seit seiner Gefangennahme wieder Leben funkelte.

„Hey, passt ihr gefälligst mal auf!", rief ihnen Harry über die Schulter hinweg zu. Er war gerade voll beschäftigt, einen weiteren Werwolf mit der Klinge seines Schlangendolches abzuwehren.

„Das war Sylvia, die gehörte zu uns! Ihr dürft die Wölfe nicht verletzen!"

„Ach, kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram", rief Gomora zurück, nur um sich dann wieder ihrem Bruder zu widmen. Liebevoll strich sie ihm einige blutverkrustete Strähnen aus der Stirn.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, Bruderherz. Jag mir nie wieder so einen Schrecken ein, ja?"

„Ja", hauchte Solom heiser, gebannt von dem Lichtspiel in ihren Iriden. Dann plötzlich, als hätte ihn mit einem Mal ein unbändiger Hunger erfasst, zog er die Veela an sich heran und drückte stürmisch seine Lippen auf die ihren. Gomora erwiderte den Kuss mit derselben Leidenschaft und es dauerte nicht lange, da standen die beiden Veela in Flammen.

„Leute, ich bin ja auch ein Fan von Wiedersehensfreude", rief ihnen eine junge Vampirin zu, die gerade an Harrys Seite ein paar Dementoren abwehrte, „aber erstens wird eure Eisscholle bei diesem Tempo ziemlich schnell schmelzen und zweitens bietet ein Schlachtfeld nicht unbedingt die angemessene romantische Atmosphäre eines Stelldicheins."

Nur widerwillig trennten sich die Geschwister voneinander. Ein kämpferisches Glühen trat in Soloms Augen und er leckte sich einmal rasch über die Lippen.

„Unsere Feinde sind die Typen auf den Besen", sagte Gomora, nun wieder erst, und deutete zum Himmel. Ihr Bruder nickte und streckte die Arme aus. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen flammte in jeder von ihnen ein kleiner, aber schnell wachsender Feuerball auf.

„Ich kümmere mich darum", knurrte er mit tiefer Stimme. Doch Gomora packte sein Handgelenk und achtete darauf, ihm tief in die Augen zu sehen, als er sich überrascht zu ihr umwandte.

„Vergiss es", flüsterte sie scharf, „ich werde dich nicht noch einmal verlieren. Ich komme mit dir, da kannst du sagen was du willst."

Ein kurzes Lächeln umspielte Soloms Lippen. Das erste Lächeln seit Jahren, das Gomora bei ihm sah.

„Ich habe nicht vor, dich noch einmal zurückzulassen." Er wandte sich von ihr ab, um Rücken an Rücken mit ihr in Verteidigungsposition zu gehen. Dann griffen sie an.

Die Geschwister boten einen furchterregenden Anblick. Sie standen nur auf einer winzigen, schwankenden Eisscholle und warfen mit Feuer um sich, doch ihre entfesselte Magie ließ die Luft knistern. Dem Eis schien die Hitze überhaupt nichts auszumachen, ganz im Gegensatz zu den Todessern. Die Zwielichtigen hatten sich längst wohlweislich von ihnen distanziert. Einzige Ausnahme waren die mit Drogen vollgepumpten Werwölfe. Gerade sprang Remus knurrend auf Solom zu, doch eine wie eine Peitsche geformte Flammenzunge warf ihn zurück, sodass er mit einem Jaulen ins Wasser platschte und genau wie seine geschlagenen Artgenossen seine restliche Energie aufs Hundepaddeln verwenden musste, um nicht in den eisigen Fluten unterzugehen. Auch einige von Sariels Vampiren, die weder von Voldemorts Verrat noch von dem Tod ihrer Anführerin wussten, griffen immer wieder an. Wie Regen fielen die männlichen Todesser ins Wasser, als Gomora sie mit nichts als einem Lächeln vom Besen holte.

„Passt auf!", schallte da auf einmal Harrys panische Stimme durch die Nacht. Solom, nun richtig in Fahrt, feuerte gerade mit einem irren Funkeln in den Augen einen Flammenstoß in Richtung der sich nur zögernd nähernden Todesser – da durchschnitt ein zweiter, kreischender Schrei das Kampfgetümmel.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Das grüne Licht aus Bellatrix Lestranges Zauberstab teilte die Schwärze und fuhr wie ein Blitzschlag nieder auf das Mädchen. Gomoras Magie konnte der Frau nicht das geringste anhaben. Das Mädchen sah sich mit schreckgeweiteten Augen um und erkannte den Fluch, den die Todesserin von ihrem Besen aus hinunter geschossen hatte.

„Solom!", rief sie noch aus, doch im Grunde war ihr klar, dass ihr Bruder es nicht mehr rechtzeitig schaffen würde und selbst wenn, hätte er sich nur vor sie geworfen und das wollte sie nicht.

Anstatt sich zu ducken oder fallen zu lassen – eine Handlung, die sie unweigerlich in das eisige Wasser hätte fallen lassen und wodurch sie ihre Kraft und Kampftüchtigkeit verloren hätte – anstatt dass sie auswich, feuerte Gomora zurück. Ihre strahlend heißen Flammen, mehr weiß als rot, prallten auf das grüne Licht und beide Frauen wurden von dem Druck erfasst. Bellatrix kippte hintenüber von ihrem Besen, die Augen glasig und leer. Ihr Körper versank in den Fluten, wo hungrige Vampire die Leiche begrüßten.

Solom stieß einen geradezu tierischen Schrei aus, als er sah, wie auch seine Schwester in die Knie ging. Bevor sie im Meer versinken konnte, fing er sie auf und bettete seine Schwester auf seine Arme. Aus kobaltblauen Augen starrte er sein Ebenbild, seine Seelenverwandte an und konnte nicht fassen, was er sah.

Sie lächelte.

Sein wunderbarer Stern, sein Engel, seine Hoffnung, sie lächelte ihn an. Ihre Lippen waren noch leicht geöffnet – sie war mit seinem Namen auf ihnen gestorben. Es war der Tod, der Solom aus ihren erkalteten Augen freundlich lächelnd ansah.

1. November 1993, 02:26 Uhr

Nordseeküste

Leise schlugen die Wellen gegen das Ufer. Es waren nur die letzten Ausläufer einer wilden Schlacht an einem windstillen Tag. Fast sanft leckte das eisige Wasser an den Klippen und umschmeichelte das geneigte Ohr mit seinem Rauschen. In der Ferne leuchteten die Feuer wie ein verfrühtes Morgenrot.

"_Ssssie werden verlieren."_

Der Fremde legte den Kopf schief. Er stand so nah am Abgrund, dass hin und wieder kleine Steine sich aus dem Boden unter seinen Füßen lösten und die Klippen hinunterfielen, aber das schien ihn nicht zu kümmern, geschweige denn Angst zu machen.

„_Sie sind stark. Die werden ja wohl noch mit ein paar Möchtegernmagiern fertig werden."_

„_Essss sssoll immerhin der mächtigste Magier des Jahrhundertsss sssein."_

„_Eben. Ein Jahrhundert, was ist das schon? __Meine Leute werden gewinnen."_

„_Wetten, dassss nicht?_

Der Fremde runzelte unwillig die Stirn, was die tätowierte Schlange dazu veranlasste, von seinem rechten Auge zu seinem Ohr zu fliehen.

„_Sie_ müssen_ gewinnen. Das wäre doch wohl gelacht!"_

„_Im Moment ssssieht es eher schlecht für ssssie auss!", _höhnte das Reptil genüsslich._ „Ihr habt euch zu lange nicht um sssssie gekümmert, Meissster."_

„_Gut, dann wetten wir eben!", _knurrte der Mann mürrisch_. "Wenn sie gewinnen, hältst du für die nächsten dreißig Jahre deine verdammte Klappe, solange ich dich nicht zum Sprechen auffordere."_

„_Ssssssssssssssssssss! Und wenn ich gewinne? Geht Ihr dann endlich mal mit mir zu diessssem Laden in Rom?"_

„_Der Tätowierladen?"_

„_Ja. Ich habe wirklich mal wieder etwassss neue Farbe nötig."_

„_Du siehst doch ganz wunderbar aus."_

Da färbte sich doch tatsächlich die schillernde Schnauze der Schlange, die sich inzwischen wieder auf das Gesicht vorgewagt hatte, purpurrot. Von weitem mochte es so aussehen, als würde der Fremde eine blutrote Träne vergießen.

"_Essss geht um das Prinzip. Ich will auch meine Pflege."_

„_Wie du meinst. Aber sieh mal – ich glaube, ich werde die Wette gewinnen."_

Und tatsächlich: Das Blatt der Schlacht schien sich mit einem Mal gewendet zu haben. Die Feuerwände loderten wieder hoch, die Wellen schäumten kräftig an das Ufer und das ungleiche Paar konnte einige schemenhafte Gestalten auf Besen sehen, die ins Wasser stürzten.

"_Das isssst nicht fair!"_, kreischte die Schlange zornig. _„Ihr habt geschummelt, Meissster!"_

„_Wovon redest du?"_, fragte der Fremde unschuldig lächelnd.

„_Dasss haben die nie im Leben allein hingekriegt, dassss wart Ihr! Die Wette isssst ungültig!"_

„_Du hättest zur Bedingung machen sollen, dass ich nicht eingreifen soll."_

„_Dassss versteht sssich ja wohl von ssselbst!"_

„_Nein, warum? Außerdem habe ich nicht einmal selbst zur Waffe gegriffen. Ich habe nur das Mal benutzt."_

„_Betrüger! Lügner! Sssschummler! Verräter! Gottverdammter Teufel!"_

„_Gib dir keine Mühe. Ich kenne meine Lebensgeschichte..."_

„_Dasss Ihr Euch nicht ssschämt!"_

„_Oh, ich schäme mich durchaus. Wegen vielen Dingen. Aber niemals könnte ich bereuen, meiner Familie zu helfen."_

„_Ihr wütet in Eurer Familie wie ein Wolf in einer Schafsssherde..."_

„_Doch nicht _diese_ Familie_."

„_Pah! Und Ihr ssseid doch ein Betrüger."_

Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte leise. _„Also gut. Ich gehe mit dir zu diesem Laden. Sobald dieser Krieg vorbei ist."_

„_Er hat noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen...", _schmollte die Schlange.

"_Dann kannst du mir kaum übel nehmen, wen ich meinen Leuten helfe, um ihn so schnell wie möglich zu beenden."_

1. November 1993, 02:26 Uhr

Askaban

Sirius wischte sich unwillig das Blut aus dem Mundwinkel. Der Lärm dort draußen war jetzt nicht mehr zu überhören. Das waren nicht einfach nur die Auroren. Da ging etwas vor und er konnte es nicht länger ignorieren. Aber was sollte es. Er war ja ohnehin fertig.

Ein letztes Mal noch stieß er mit seiner Fußspitze verächtlich gegen das blutige Häufchen, das seine besten Freunde verraten hatte. Peter wimmerte nur leise. Er hatte kaum noch eine Stimme. Irgendwann hatte er sie unter dem Cruciatus verloren. Da hatte es Sirius nicht mehr gereicht, einfach nur Flüche auf ihn abzufeuern. Er hatte sich diverse Waffen heraufbeschworen und ihn auf die klassische Art und Weise gefoltert. Ein Heilzauber, der zwar nicht die Blutung ganz stoppte – Sirius mochte es blutig – aber doch verhinderte, dass die Ratte sofort krepierte, wenn er ihm langsam seine Extremitäten abhackte.

Aber jetzt war Sirius' Rachedurst gestillt und der verstümmelte Körper widerte ihn nur noch an. Dieser Mann hatte seinen besten Freund getötet, hatte seinen Patensohn und Remus zu einem Leben in Einsamkeit verdammt und hatte ihn, Sirius, zu diesem kaltblütigen Monster werden lassen. Aber nach vier Stunden Folter spürte selbst er, dass es genug war.

Er gab keinerlei Vorwarnung von sich, keine letzten Worte. Nur ein geflüstertes „Avada Kedavra."

Noch ein, zwei Sekunden starrte er den toten Körper an. Dann wandte Sirius sich ab und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes löste er die Banne, die er über die Zelle gelegt hatte. Sie hatten sämtliche Geräusche von außen abgedämpft und verhindert, dass welche von innen nach draußen drangen. Deswegen war es nur Sirius' über die Stunden stumpf gewordener Sinn für Katastrophen, der ihn lediglich milde überrascht blinzeln ließ, als er die Zerstörung draußen sah. Die Hälfte des Turmes war komplett weggeblasen worden. Ein riesiges Loch klaffte in der Decke, sämtliche Hochsicherheitszellen waren freigelegt worden... Aber niemand war zu sehen. Anscheinend hatte er den größten Teil der Party bereits verpasst.

Sirius sah noch einmal hinter sich, zu Peter – und dann wieder nach oben, zu dem Loch. Und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Sirius Black war nie ein Schwarzmagier gewesen. Im Gegenteil, er hatte sich immer gerühmt, anders als seine Familie zu sein. Doch es gab gewisse Leiden, die einen Menschen, wenn er sie durchmachen musste, irgendwann veränderten. Diese Leiden hatte Sirius an jedem einzelnen Tag seiner Haft durchgemacht und jetzt war er Welten entfernt von der Person, die er einst gewesen war. Da war niemand, der ihn zurück ins Licht rief. Niemand war dort, dem er genug bedeutete um ihm vorzuwerfen, an einem Tag alle drei Unverzeihlichen benutzt zu haben.

Auf der anderen Seite war da Harry, der sich dem Kampf gegen Voldemort verschrieben hatte, von vornherein darauf eingestellt, diesen irgendwann umzubringen. Dieser kleine Vampir, der eine immer größer werdende Abneigung und Verbitterung gegen genau das Ministerium entwickelte, dass auch Sirius so verurteilt hatte. Da war Remus, den nun an seiner Seite keine Gewissensbisse mehr plagten, wenn er sich endlich dem Zwielicht und seiner Rasse anschließen konnte, ohne dabei das Gefühl zu haben, jemanden (wie die Potters) zu verraten. Da war Jenande, die wunderschöne, bezaubernde Jenande, die genau diese dunkle, dominante Seite an ihm zu mögen schien und schon immer eine Rebellenanführerin gegen das Gesetz gewesen war. Und natürlich waren da seine Wölfe, sein Rudel, all diese Kameraden, die auf ihn zählten und zu ihm aufsahen.

Für sie hatte Sirius sich verändert. Er wollte sie beschützen und an ihrer Seite kämpfen. Er wollte siegen und ihnen eine neue, eine bessere Zukunft verschaffen. Für sie war er zu dem Mann geworden, der er jetzt war: zu Canis Majoris. Peters Ermordung war der letzte Schritt, den er gebraucht hatte, um vollkommen in diesen Abgrund einzutauchen.

Plötzlich und vollkommen überraschend durchzuckte Canis Majoris ein unvorstellbares Brennen. Die alte Narbe, die sich von seinem Hals herunter bis auf seine Brust zog, glühte so heiß, als würde ihm jemand ein rotglühendes Eisen darauf pressen. Canis Majoris keuchte auf und fiel auf die Knie. Seine Hände pressten sich auf die längst verheilte Wunde. Diese Narbe war das einzige, was ihn immer wieder an diese verhängnisvolle Nacht erinnerte. An die Vollmondfinsternis, in der er von einem ganzen Dutzend Wölfen gebissen worden war. Diese eine Wunde – er erinnerte sich vage, dass es die erste war, die ihm gerissen worden war – war nie vollkommen verblasst. Jetzt glühte sie heiß und schmerzhaft. Doch von dieser Quelle der Qual begann langsam aber stetig ein anderes Gefühl auszugehen. Rund um die Narbe herum wurde seine Brust ganz warm. Eine _angenehme_ Wärme war es, die sich in ihm ausbreitete und ihn erfüllte. Aus der Hitze wurde Feuer und aus dem Feuer schöpfte Sirius Energie. Pure, reine, kraftvolle Energie. Sie schoss durch seine Adern, richtete ihn wieder auf und ließ seine Augen glühen wie heiße Kohlen.

Es war nicht wie Grindstone. Canis Majoris war sich immer noch überdeutlich seiner Aufgaben bewusst. Seine Gedanken waren klar wie nie, sein Geist und seine Sinne geschärft. Aber er fühlte sich ungemein stärker, schneller und mächtiger.

Zitternd vor Anspannung, den Zauberstab fest umklammert, trat Canis Majoris an eine der Außenmauern des Turmes heran. Er legte seine flache Hand auf den Stein – die Narbe pochte nunmehr heiß aber schmerzlos wie ein zweites Herz – und drückte dagegen. Und die Mauer kippte um.

Canis Majoris' Augen wurden immer größer, als der Granit protestierend ächzte und dann mit einem mal die gesamte, ohnehin schon instabile Mauer in sich zusammen sackte. Mit einer, wie er nicht wissen konnte, übernatürlich schnellen Bewegung sprang er ein paar Schritte – mehr, als er beabsichtigt hatte – zurück, um den Steinen auszuweichen, die sich donnernd auf den Boden ergossen. Dann starrte er durch das Loch in der Wand – und bekam seinen Mund nicht mehr zu.

Er hatte gewusst, dass draußen gekämpft wurde – aber nicht in diesem Ausmaße. Nicht gegen _Voldemort._

Und doch schienen – was vollkommen unmöglich war – seine Leute seine Hilfe nicht zu brauchen. Hoch loderten die Feuerwände der Veela gegen die Dementoren auf, die sich geradezu panisch zurück in ihr leeres Gefängnis flüchteten. Wenn der Dunkle Lord nicht mit nur lediglich vier Todessern auf Besen angerückt war, dann mussten sich bereits etliche von ihnen im Wasser befinden. Die Vampire fielen über sie her wie Haie über kleine Fische. Und sie _flohen! _Die Zwielichtigen schlugen ihre Feinde in die Flucht, als wäre nichts dabei.

Canis Majoris konnte es zunächst gar nicht glauben. Aber dann sah er auf seine eigenen Hände hinunter. Auf seine Hände, die mit Blut besudelt waren und vor Kraft nur so strotzten.

Und er lächelte.

1. November 1993, 02:26 Uhr

Nordsee

Harry zitterte wie Espenlaub. Er war schon vor geraumer Zeit im Wasser gelandet und hatte dessen Kälte die ganze Zeit über kaum gespürt. Hier war er wenigstens vor Solom sicher gewesen. Als Harry gesehen hatte, wie Gomora getroffen wurde, hatte ihm selbst für einen Moment der Atem gestockt. Wütend aufheulend hatte er sich sogar mit den anderen Vampiren über ihre Mörderin, Bellatrix, hergemacht. Fast war er jetzt ein wenig froh, dass sie schon vorher tot gewesen war. Sonst wäre er vielleicht ebenfalls zum Mörder geworden.

Jasmin hatte ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig zurückbefohlen, bevor Solom explodiert war. Der Veela schien überhaupt nichts mehr um sich herum klar wahrzunehmen. Sogar Gomoras Körper war von ihm unbemerkt im Wasser versunken. Rasend vor Wut warf der Veela mit Feuer um sich und verbrannte alles, was ihm in den Weg kam. Die Vampire waren so tief untergetaucht wie möglich und auch Harry hatte Zuflucht unter den Fluten gesucht, doch selbst das Wasser schien jetzt vor Hitze zu kochen. Zum Glück waren auch die Flüchtlinge inzwischen weit weggeschwemmt worden. Nur der Zentaur trieb reglos und mit Verbrennungen übersät auf dem Wasser und diente drei Kobolden und einem seltsam verschrumpelten Wesen als Floß. Solom schickte Feuer und Flüche auf die Todesser und auf jeden Kopf, der aus den Fluten aufragte. Harry hatte nie zuvor jemanden so mächtige Flüche ohne Zauberstab anwenden sehen. Langsam hatte er es wirklich mit der Angst zu tun bekommen.

Und dann war die Kälte gekommen. Zuerst war es ein Gefühl wie von eisernen Dolchen gewesen, die sich in seinen Nacken rammten. Zwei winzige Punkte, so hoch an seinem Hals, dass sie bereits von seinem Haar verdeckt sein mussten, glitten ihm kalt wie schneidende Klingen unter die Haut. Vor Schmerz hatte er aufgeschrien und eine Menge Wasser geschluckt. Den festen Griff seiner Erzeugerin um seinen Arm, die ebenfalls erschrocken aufkeuchte, nahm er kaum wahr.

Die Kälte breitete sich aus. Die Qual ließ nach und trotz all den vor Hitze kochenden Wassern breitete sich nun eine angenehme Kühle in ihm aus. Wie eine erfrischende Brise an einem schwülen Sommertag. Die Verbrennung an der Schulter, die er abgekommen hatte, als er Solom zu nah gekommen war, verheilte im Nu und schien nun ein sprudelnder Quell neuer Kraft zu sein. Die Kälte umschloss sein Herz und seinen Verstand und gab ihm neue Kraft.

Er griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Noch immer unter Wasser sah er sich nach Jasmin um. Kurz erschrak er, als er ihre Augen im Dunkeln rot glühen sah. Doch da lächelte sie und reichte ihm die Hand. In ihrem Blick lag die selbe entschlossene Vorfreude wie in seinem. Sie waren bereit, sich wieder ins Kampfgetümmel zu stürzen.

XxX

Bitte kommentieren...


	19. Magische Rassen mucken auf

**19. Magische Rassen mucken auf**

1993, 02:34 Uhr

Nordsee

Lameck fühlte sich schwer und zufrieden. Das alte Muttermal an seinem Knie pochte sanft, als würde einer dieser inkompetenten Heiler mit seinem Hämmerchen draufschlagen. Eine wohltuende, gemächliche Trägheit überkam ihn, die seine Angst betäubte und nur noch klare Gedanken zuließ. Gedanken, die sich widerwillig auf das flammende Inferno vor ihm richteten.

„Wir müssen etwas tun", raunte der Kobold seinen Artgenossen zu. Genau wie er klammerten sich auch die beiden anderen kleinen Männer an den halbtoten Pferdeleib, um nicht im eisigen Wasser unterzugehen und sahen ihn aus rotglühenden Augen an. Ihre Namen – das hatte er nach acht Wochen gemeinsamer Gefangenschaft herausbekommen – waren Roderick und Gatwick. Oder Bestechung und Bestechlichkeit, wie er sie in Gedanken nannte. Deswegen waren sie nämlich in Askaban gelandet. Natürlich zu Unrecht.

Lamecks Worte wurden nur allzu deutlich unterstrichen, als ein Feuerball dicht an seinem Kopf vorbeiflog und den schreienden kleinen Gnom von ihrem improvisierten Floß wischte.

„Was denn?" fragte Gatwick ratlos. Er war nur ein einfacher Angestellter und hatte sein bisheriges Leben wahrscheinlich lediglich mit dem Aufstapeln von Waren zugebracht. Trotzdem klang aus seiner Stimme eine eifrige Entschlossenheit hervor. Er war bereit zu helfen.

„Wir müssen diesen Wahnsinnigen ausschalten", flüsterte Roderick und deutete mit einem Nicken seines runzeligen Kinns auf den tobenden Veela. „Wir sind zu nah an ihm und es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er uns erwischt. Ich habe in Gringotts in der Drachenzentrale gearbeitet. Mit Feuerabwehr kenne ich mich aus."

„Und ich war in der Abteilung Ketten und Kataloge", fügte Lameck an. „Ich kenne einige mächtige Bannsprüche. Aber dafür brauche ich Unterstützung von euch."

„Ketten und Kataloge?", wiederholte Gatwick ungläubig. „Wie passt denn das zusammen?"

„Die Kataloge waren für die Passwörter", gab Lameck patzig zurück, „und jetzt rede nicht, sondern gib mir lieber deine Hand!"

„Das wird wenig bringen", prophezeite Roderick. Trotzdem reichte er beiden Kobolden seine Hände, sodass sie einen Kreis bildeten. „Ihr spürt es doch auch, oder etwa nicht? Diese neue Kraft. Die Vampire sind noch schneller als gewöhnlich, die Feuerwände noch höher... und diese Wölfe zeigen endlich etwas Verstand und schwimmen ans Ufer, anstatt sich gegenseitig an die Kehle zu gehen. Wenn dieser Typ aus derselben Kraft schöpft, haben wir keine Chance."

„Seine Flammen sind nicht höher geworden", meinte Gatwick mit einem abschätzenden Blick. „Nur aggressiver. Vielleicht hat er nichts gemerkt. Los, lasst uns anfangen!"

Roderick und Lameck begannen, ihre Abwehr- und Bannsprüche zu murmeln. Beide zogen sie Kraft aus dem dritten Kobold, doch dem schien das nicht das geringste auszumachen.

Von ihren faltigen Händen begann langsam ein leichtes Glühen auszugehen. In ihrer Mitte bildete sich eine schimmernde, hohle Kugel aus feinem Licht, durchzogen von roten Äderchen.

Hochkonzentriert zitierte Lameck seine Formeln und lenkte dabei ganz langsam den Weg der Kugel, die nun langsam höher schwebte. Schweiß trat ihm auf die Stirn und er war sich sicher, ohne die klärende Kraft dieses seltsamen Augenblicks hätte er sich längst versprochen. Gatwick übernahm die Führung und bewegte seine Arme so, dass ihr Kreis sich neigte. Die Kugel schwebte immer mehr auf den Veela zu, ohne dass dieser es zwischen all dem Licht seines Feuers bemerkte.

„Jetzt", brachte Roderick zwischen vor Anstrengung zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

Auf dieses Kommando hin lösten die drei Kobolde ihren Griff alle gleichzeitig, bevor sie sofort wieder zupackten und die Finger des jeweils anderen ergriffen. Doch in diesem einen Sekundenbruchteil war die Kugel explodiert. Nein, sie hatte sich ausgebreitet, schwoll rasend schnell zu neuer Größe an und schloss Solom in sich ein. Doch sobald der Kreis wieder vollständig war, erstarrte auch die Kugel wieder. Das Feuer des Veela prallte wirkungslos an seiner dünnen Trennwand zur Welt ab. Die Lichtkugel umschloss ihn eng, hielt ihn gefangen und ließ seine Attacken verpuffen.

Die Kobolde ächzten vor Anstrengung. Selbst mit der gespendeten Kraft wären sie in die Knie gesunken, würden sie nicht schon halb im Wasser hängen. Der Schweiß lief ihnen nun in Strömen über die Stirn. Solom schrie und kämpfte. Kein Geräusch drang aus der Kugel heraus, womit es mit einem mal unheimlich still auf dem Schlachtfeld geworden war. Sein Feuer wirbelte wirkungslos umher.

Doch die Kobolde ließen sich nicht beirren. Sie sprachen weiter ihre Schlussformeln und verankerten die Kugel im Gefüge der Welt.

Als das Werk endlich vollbracht war, ließen die Kobolde erschöpft lächelnd die Hände sinken.

In diesem Moment spritzte das Wasser vor ihnen auf und die Drei zuckten heftig zusammen. Ein Vampir tauchte vor ihnen aus den Fluten auf: über und über mit Blut besudelt, die dunklen Augen kalt vor Hass glimmend und in jeder Hand einen scharfen Dolch.

Alle drei fragten sich in diesem Moment dasselbe: Freund oder Feind?

Der Vampir warf einen flüchtigen Blick auf den gefangenen Solom, der in seiner Kugel etwa einen Meter über dem kochenden Wasser schwebte.

„Gerade rechtzeitig", verkündete er, als wäre er selbst es gewesen, der den Kobolden den Auftrag gegeben hatte, Solom zu bannen. „Die Auroren kommen. Canis Majoris führt seine Wölfe bereits ans Ufer und die Vampire nehmen die Veela mit. Ihr seid die letzten. Also beeilt euch."

Lameck konnte über so viel Arroganz nur den Kopf schütteln. Aber immerhin hatten diese Leute geholfen, sie zu befreien, also konnte er sich nicht beschweren. Andererseits hatte er auch nicht das Gefühl, ihnen etwas zu schulden. Schließlich hatte er sie nicht darum gebeten.

„Was ist mit den Todessern?" wollte Roderick wissen.

„Geflohen" war sein einziges Kommentar.

Die kleinen Männer machten große Augen. „Etwa auch Sie-wissen-schon-wer?"

„Der als erstes. Übernehmt den Veela", befahl der Schwarzhaarige. Dann griff er wortlos das noch schwach zitternde Bein des Zentauren.

Rasch sprach Lameck ein paar Worte und hielt einen Augenblick später eine Kette aus goldenem Licht in den Händen. Diese warf er wie ein Lasso, bis sie an der Lichtkugel kleben blieb. Trotz des Gefangenen war sie federleicht und ließ sich einfach hinter ihnen herziehen, als der Vampir zu schwimmen begann. Er warf nur noch einen unwilligen Blick zurück und schwenkte kurz seinen Zauberstab, wodurch die Lichtkugel durchsichtig wurde und mit der schwarzen Nacht verschmolz. Die Auroren würden sie nicht entdecken.

1. November 1993, 12:27 Uhr

Zaubereiministerium

Fudge betupfte sich seine schweißnasse Stirn mit einem weißen Taschentuch und zog eine Grimasse.

„Minister! Ein Kommentar bitte! Was ist dran an den Gerüchten? Stimmt es, dass-"

„Bisher", würgte Fudge die aufgeregte und seines Erachtens gottverdammte Reporterin Rita Kimmkorn ab, die an der Spitze einer kleinen Armee Journalisten stand, ab, „kann ich leider noch kein offizielles Kommentar abgeben. Die Untersuchungen laufen noch, bitte verstehen Sie, dass-"

„Es heißt, es gab einen weiteren Ausbruch aus Askaban. Glauben Sie, dass Black etwas damit zu tun hat?"

„Wie ich bereits auf der gestrigen Pressekonferenz erklärt habe, ist Black unschuldig... Es ist möglich, dass einige Insassen seine Flucht beobachtet und nachgeahmt haben, aber-"

„Also stimmt es, dass es einen Ausbruch gab? Sogar mehrere?"

Fudge hätte sich am liebsten die eigene Zunge abbeißen mögen.  
>„Das ist noch nicht bestätigt", knurrte er und wandte sich ärgerlich ab. „Wenn Sie mich jetzt entschuldigen würden?"<p>

Der Minister knallte die Tür zu Bones' Büro zu und versuchte, das Geräusch der Kameras zu ignorieren. Gestresst und völlig erledigt lehnte er sich an die Tür. Amelia Bones, die Leiterin für Magische Strafverfolgung, sah ihn von ihrem Schreibtisch aus ernst an.

Was für ein Tag! Gestern erst hatte Fudge die schlimmste Blamage seines Lebens erleiden müssen, indem er Sirius Black freisprach – und heute das. Schlimm genug, dass er von den Gerüchten erst erfahren hatte, als er heute Morgen – wie er beschämt zugeben musste, etwas zu spät – ins Ministerium gekommen war. Aber dass auch noch diese verdammten Reporter vor ihm Bescheid wussten!

„Also,", begann er müde, „wie schlimm ist es wirklich?"

Amelia Bones stand auf und reichte ihm ein Blatt Papier. Es war eine recht kurze Liste mit Namen, die Fudge nichts sagten. Nicht einmal zehn waren es.

„Wer sind die?", fragte Fudge. „Sind die alle geflohen?" Das wäre eine Katastrophe. Zehn Flüchtlinge! Erst gar keiner und dann alle auf einmal. Eine Massenpanik würde ausbrechen.

„Nein, Sir", antwortete Bones und Fudge atmete erleichtert auf.

„Das sind die, die noch drin sind."

„W... Wie bitte?"

„Das erste Stockwerk ist... nun ja, nicht mehr vorhanden. Alle fünf Wachen sind tot. Das zweite Geschoss wurde aufgebrochen. Wir haben eine grausam verstümmelte Leiche gefunden, die wir bisher nicht identifizieren konnten – sie lag aber in Pettigrews Zelle. Alle anderen in dieser Etage sind leer."

„Und das heißt..."

„Es waren die Hochsicherheitsverliese, Sir. Die Todesser sind weg. Alle."

„Bei Merlins Bart...!"  
>„Das ist noch nicht alles. Wir wissen nicht genau, wie es passiert ist, aber die Mysteriumsabteilung hat einen enorm starken Ausstoß an uralter Magie festgestellt. Diese Magie hat die Banne Askabans bis in die Grundmauern erschüttert. Alles ist weg. Die Schutzschilde, die Bemerk-mich-nicht-Sprüche, sämtliche Muggelabwehr, alle Sicherungen und Banne. Sogar die Restaurationszauber. Einige der älteren Mauern wurden von der Zeit so stark eingeholt, dass sie einfach in sich zusammengebrochen sind."<p>

„Das... Das kann doch nicht..."

„Doch, Minister. Askaban ist eingestürzt. Die Bergungsarbeiten laufen immer noch... Diese paar Personen waren in den Trümmern eingesperrt. Der Rest hat sich befreit und ist entweder ertrunken oder ans Ufer geschwommen. Wir können es noch nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, aber es wird vermutet, dass die Keller leer stehen. Die Gefangenen von der Razzia sind verschwunden. Das Gefängnis ist als solches nicht mehr zu gebrauchen."

Kraftlos sank Fudge an der Tür herunter und schlug verzweifelt die Arme über dem Kopf zusammen.

„Das ist... das ist das Ende!", brachte er schließlich hervor. „Das war's. Aus. Vorbei. Ich kann meine Karriere an den Nagel hängen. Ein Skandal! Spätestens morgen wird die Presse meine Abdankung fordern..." Hoffnungslos schnäuzte Fudge in sein Taschentuch. „Haben wir wenigstens einen Schuldigen?"

„Nun, wir haben vereinzelt ein paar Leichen gefunden. Zwei Vampire, eine Veela und ein Flüchtling, der wohl ertrunken ist. Es müssen noch mehr da unten sein, aber unsere Teams konzentrieren sich derzeit auf die Verfolgung."  
>„Also waren es diese gottverdammten Halbblüter!", rief Fudge wütend aus.<p>

„Das ist anzunehmen", bestätigte Bones. „Anscheinend haben sie ihre Leute von der Razzia befreit und die Todesser gleich mit."

„Sie bauen eine Armee auf... Eine Dunkle Armee. Hah! Aber sie haben keinen Anführer. Sie denken wohl, sie könnten es machen wie Sie-wissen-schon-wer, aber sie sind _schwach!_ Wir haben in den letzten Jahren ja wohl einiges dazugelernt. So schnell lassen wir uns nicht unterkriegen. Vampire... ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass es mit denen mal schlimm enden wird!"  
>„Was sollen wir tun, Minister?"<p>

„Geben Sie eine Pressemeldung raus. 'Dunkle Kreaturen verbünden sich mit Schwarzmagiern'. Schüren Sie ein wenig Panik. Und dann finden Sie so viele Leichen von diesen abscheulichen Gestalten wie möglich und verkünden, dass unsere Auroren sich eine tapfere Schlacht mit ihnen geliefert haben, wobei die Dunkle Seite enorme Verluste erlitten hat... Der Vormarsch des Bösen kommt zum Stoppen, sie wollten uns überrennen, aber wir haben sie aufgehalten! Etwas in der Art..."

„Was ist, wenn wir keine weiteren Toten mehr finden?", fragte Bones, so neutral es ihr anhand dieser Schwindelei eben möglich war.

„Dann schaffen Sie sich welche! Herr Gott, wozu bin ich Minister? Setzen Sie die Notverordnung in Kraft... Erlassen Sie ein Gesetz, dass das Töten von Vampiren, Veela, Werwölfen und diesem ganzen anderen Abschaum legal macht. Das Volk soll schließlich die Chance haben, sich zu wehren."

„J-Ja, Sir...", brachte Amelia mühsam hervor. Nur unvollständig konnte sie das Entsetzen auf ihrem Gesicht verbergen. Sie musste gehorchen... Aber sobald sie die Möglichkeit hatte, würde sie Dumbledore um Rat fragen. Wenn Fudge auf diese Maßnahmen bestand, würde es tatsächlich Krieg geben!

_M A G I S C H E R A S S E N M U C K E N A U F _

_Gestern Nacht startete eine Gruppe magischer Kreaturen unbekannter Größe einen Überfall auf das Zaubereigefängnis Askaban. Sie griffen mit ungewöhnlich starker, dunkler Magie an und zerstörten Teile des Mauerwerks. Es wird vermutet, dass sie ihre von der letzten Razzia noch gefangen gehaltenen Artgenossen befreien wollten. Jedoch bemerkten die Auroren des Ministeriums den Einbruch rechtzeitig. Es kam zu blutigen Kämpfen, bei denen einige der Angreifer getötet wurden, die meisten jedoch konnten entkommen. Die Abteilung für magische Strafverfolgung betont, die Verfolgung der Verbrecher sei ihr oberstes Ziel. Es müsse unbedingt verhindert werden, dass sich die der bedrohlichen Koalition aus Vampiren, Werwölfen und Veela auch Schwarzmagier anschließen, sagte Minister Fudge. Die Bevölkerung sei zur Vorsicht angehalten, solle aber nicht in unnötige Panik verfallen. Das Ministerium wird die Jagd nach den dunklen Kreaturen verstärken und hat dafür ein Gesetz erlassen, dass das Töten von Nichtmenschlichen zur Verteidigung legal macht und entsprechende Unfälle mildernd mit einer Geldstrafe belegt. Auroren sind befugt, jederzeit Säuberungen durchzuführen, um die magische Bevölkerung zu beschützen. Fudge wiederholte mehrmals, er habe alles unter Kontrolle._

1. November 1993, Kurzer Artikel im Tagespropheten, Abendausgabe, Randspalte

1993, 20:56 Uhr

Gringotts

„Wie unfähig seid ihr eigentlich?", knurrte Thorok verächtlich.

Luca schenkte ihm nicht die geringste Beachtung. Das trieb den Geschäftsführer der Gringotts Zaubererbank beinahe zur Weißglut. Da half es auch nicht gerade weiter, dass er vier Schritte machen musste, wo der hochgewachsene Vampir einen brauchte.

„Als mein Volk gegen die Zauberer kämpfte, hat jeder von uns mindestens vier Zauberer besiegt."  
>„Nur, dass ihr gegen untrainierte Zivilisten gekämpft habt und nicht gegen Todesser. Ihr Anführer war ein unfähiger Mann und kein Dunkler Lord. Sie hatten keinen von euresgleichen auf ihrer Seite und auch keine Dementoren. Außerdem kam damals, wie du schon richtig sagtest, ein toter Kobold auf vier besiegte Zauberer. Wir haben keine Verwundeten zurückgelassen – wenn man mal vom Dunklen Lord selbst absieht."<br>Als die beiden Anführer das Ende des finsteren Ganges und die Tür zu ihrem üblichen Versammlungsraum erreicht hatten, war der kleine Kobold bereits puterrot angelaufen – und stellte fest, dass Sirius und Jenande bereits da waren.

„Was zum Teufel?", entfuhr es Thorok entsetzt, als er die beiden sah.

Sirius, der sich anscheinend nur mühsam von Jenandes Lippen lösen konnte, warf ihm einen unwilligen Blick zu. „Was denn? Ihr habt euch verspätet."

Luca hob kühl eine Augenbraue. „Ich denke, Gringotts wäre euch sehr dankbar, wenn ihr es nicht auf seinen Verhandlungstischen treiben würdet."

Tatsächlich war die Position der beiden Parteiführer recht zweideutig. Jenande saß mit gespreizten Beinen rittlings auf Sirius' Schoß, der es sich auf dem Tisch bequem gemacht hatte. Der Hals des Werwolfs war mit verdächtigen Flecken übersät und Jenandes Haar war ganz zerzaust. Trotz der peinlichen Situation trennten sich die beiden nur widerwillig und nicht ohne einen weiteren leidenschaftlichen Kuss voneinander. Thorok gab eine Mischung von geschlagenem Seufzen und entnervtem Stöhnen von sich. Schließlich aber folgte er Luca, der sich unbeeindruckt auf seinen Platz setzte.

„Also", begann der Kobold, „wie schlimm ist es?"

Schlagartig wurden alle Mienen wieder ernst.

„Dreizehn Vampire haben an der Aktion teilgenommen, fünf haben es raus geschafft. Von ihnen sind insgesamt sieben in der Schlacht gefallen."  
>„Ich bin mit fünf Werwölfen reingegangen,", machte Sirius weiter, „konnte nur einen befreien und habe auf dem Rückweg Sylvia und Bandit verloren."<br>„Aus dem Gefängnis wurden fünf Veela herausgeholt. Ich war mit zehn meiner Mädchen dort. Drei sind gestorben, aber neun liegen immer noch im Koma oder sind bewusstlos. Sie haben sich von dem Einfluss der Dementoren noch nicht erholt. Einige werden das vielleicht nie tun."  
>„Was ist mit Sodom?", fragte Sirius, der sich daran erinnert hatte, dass der Veela einer der Lehrer seines Paten gewesen war.<p>

„Wer ist Sodom?", wollte Thorok wissen.

„Ein Veela-Junge, den wir befreit haben und der während der Schlacht wohl die meisten Opfer gefordert hat. Auf beiden Seiten", klärte ihn Luca auf.

Jenandes Miene verdüsterte sich bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens. „Sodom hatte schon immer eine sehr enge Bindung zu seiner Schwester Gomorrha, die in der Schlacht kämpfte, um ihn zu befreien. Sie wurde von einem Todesser getötet, was bei ihm einen seiner bekannten Wutanfälle ausgelöst hat. Diesmal jedoch hatte er gar keine Kontrolle mehr über sich und hat so ziemlich alles angegriffen, was sich bewegt hat. Zum Glück hat Canis Majoris auch ein paar Kobolde aus Askaban befreit, die Erfahrungen mit Bannsprüchen hatten. Wir haben ihn stilllegen, bisher aber nicht zu ihm durchdringen können. Sodom ist auch der erste Verhandlungspunkt, den ich anführen möchte."

„Was hast du mit ihm vor?", fragte Sirius vorsichtig.

„Ich würde gerne hier in Gringotts... ein Verließ für ihn mieten."  
>„Ein Verließ?", rief Thorok empört aus. „Meine Bank ist kein Gefängnis!"<p>

„Sodom benimmt sich, als hätte er den Kuss des Dementoren erhalten und wer weiß, vielleicht stimmt das ja auch. Nachdem die erste Raserei vorüber war, ist er in völliger Lethargie versunken. Vermutlich trauert er einfach, aber bei seinem Temperament kann in ihm jederzeit der Wunsch nach Rache erwachen und es ist nicht klar, gegen wen sich diese richten wird. Ich will so ein Desaster nicht noch einmal erleben. Solange nicht einwandfrei bewiesen ist, dass er keine Gefahr für sich oder andere darstellt, will ich ihn in Ketten wissen. Ich werde jeden Tag jemanden zu ihm schicken, der ihm anbietet, ihn unverzüglich freizulassen, damit er zu uns zurückkommen kann und ich hoffe wirklich, dass er seine Sprache bald wiederfindet, aber bis dahin..."  
>Alle Anwesenden – außer Luca, dessen Gesichtsausdruck sich seit Betreten des Raumes nicht geändert hatte – sahen betroffen aus.<p>

„Ich denke, ich könnte eines der unteren Verliese für ihn einrichten", meinte Thorok schließlich.

„Danke sehr... Was die Mietkosten betrifft-"

Doch der Leiter der Bank winkte ab. „Schon gut. Ihr habt mir zwei meiner besten Mitarbeiter wieder beschafft. Lameck und Roderick sind nicht nur überaus zauberkundig, sondern auch gute Geschäftsmänner, die auch Details im Vertrag sehr vorteilhaft auslegen können. Das Ministerium hat sie nur unter Vortäuschung falscher Tatsachen einsperren können. Jetzt kann ich sie zumindest im Ausland wieder gewinnbringend einsetzen."  
>„Immer auf Profit aus, nicht wahr?", kommentierte Sirius grinsend.<p>

„Ist das jetzt geklärt?", fragte der Meistervampir genervt. „Dann lasst uns zum nächsten Punkt übergehen. Der Dunkle Lord ist geschwächt und vorerst auf Eis gelegt. Jetzt ist der perfekte Zeitpunkt, um ihm den Rest zu geben."

„Unter gar keinen Umständen!", protestierte Jenande. „Wir müssen uns erst von unseren eigenen Wunden erholen. In nächster Zeit sollten wir es langsam angehen lassen und Verbündete sammeln, solange wir noch können. Noch können wir uns eine Pause leisten."  
>„Das denke ich nicht", widersprach Sirius und legte der Veela beruhigend seine Hand in die ihre, als sie erneut protestieren wollte. „Nein, lass mich ausreden. Die Sache in Askaban war nicht gerade unauffällig." Er zog ein zusammengefaltetes Blatt Papier aus der Tasche hervor.<p>

„Was ist das?"  
>„Habt ihr die Zeitung noch nicht gelesen?"<br>„Nein", antwortete Luca dem Werwolf. „Falls es dir entfallen ist: Ich bin ein Vampir. Ich bin erst vor einer Stunde aufgestanden."

„Nun, das Ministerium hat bereits reagiert. Sie wollen uns abschlachten. Wir müssen Du-weißt-schon-wers Rückkehr endlich öffentlich machen und klären, dass er Schuld an Askabans Zerstörung ist."  
>„Was nicht sicher ist. Aber unabhängig davon wird es die Zauberer nicht davon abbringen, zu glauben, dass wir uns mit Schwarzmagiern verbündet haben, wenn der Dunkle Lord sie anführt. Eher im Gegenteil", analysierte Luca, scharf wie immer. „Wenn wir uns nicht an zwei Fronten gleichzeitig aufreiben wollen, müssen wir eine Seite so schnell wie möglich vernichten."<br>„Oder ihr verbündet euch mit einer Seite gegen die andere", schlug Thorok vor.

„Aber auf keinen Fall mit dem Ministerium!", warf Jenande resolut ein. „Was die meinen Mädchen in Askaban angetan haben, ist einfach nur noch böse."

„Und mit dem Dunklen Lord auch nicht", erwiderte Luca. „Das würde unseren Ruf auf Jahrhunderte schädigen. Zu recht."  
>„Das führt uns doch nur in eine Sackgasse nach der anderen!", rief Sirius aus und warf die Arme in die Luft.<p>

„Nun, ich hätte da eventuell ein Angebot, das euch interessieren dürfte", bemerkte Thorok und verschränkte nachdenklich die Arme.

„Das da wäre?", fragte Luca misstrauisch.

„Wenn man das Gesetz wörtlich nimmt, das nach dem Ende der Koboldkriege ausgearbeitet wurde, dann ist Gringotts von jeder menschlichen Regierungsmacht souverän. Das bedeutet, dass die Bank wie ein eigenständiger Staat zum Beispiel Asyl gewähren kann. Rein theoretisch jedenfalls, das kam noch nie zuvor vor. Offiziell betrachtet."

„Das wissen wir. Deswegen sind wir ja hier", bestätigte Luca kalt.

„Richtig", erwiderte Thorok und warf dem Vampir einen Blick zu, der ihn wohl zum Schweigen bringen sollte. Selbstverständlich, ohne eine Reaktion zu erhalten.  
>„Fakt ist,", fuhr der Kobold fort, „dass Gringotts nicht nur mit Geld und Edelsteinen handelt, sondern auch, je nachdem wie der Markt steht, mit magischen Artefakten oder Immobilien."<br>Luca, der langsam begriff, worauf der Geschäftsführer hinaus wollte, zeigte sich tatsächlich für einen kurzen Moment beeindruckt. Sirius jedoch fragte: „Kannst du mal aufhören, um den heißen Brei herumzureden? Sag uns doch einfach, wie dein Angebot lautet."  
>„Wir werden es nicht bezahlen können", fuhr Luca dazwischen. „Das ist nicht möglich. Nicht in der kurzen Zeit und nicht für alle von uns."<br>Thorok zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir vergeben auch Kredite."  
>„Würde uns bitte jemand aufklären?", forderte jetzt auch Jenande.<br>„Gringotts kann, wie jede andere Privatperson auch, Grundstücke in Großbritannien erwerben. Mit dem Unterschied, dass diese Grundstücke als zur Bank zugehörig souverän sind."  
>„Wenn unsere Leute Häuser auf Grundstücken bauen, die unter Gringotts' Asylrecht fallen, wären sie von dem neuen Gesetz nicht betroffen. Das einzige Gesetz, das dort gelten würde, wäre die Hausordnung der Bank, die für diesen Fall ohne Probleme speziell abgeändert werden kann", überlegte Luca laut. „Das würde uns Zeit verschaffen."<br>„Aber damit schlagt ihr euch doch öffentlich auf unsere Seite", gab Sirius zu bedenken. „Das kann gefährlich werden. Und wenn die Auroren doch jemanden dort umbringen, wäre das immerhin ein Kriegsgrund."  
>„Den wir nicht wahrnehmen müssen. Zumindest nicht militärisch, dazu haben wir gar nicht die Möglichkeiten. Wirtschaftlich sieht es da natürlich schon anders aus."<br>Kurze Stille.  
>„Sagt mal,", meinte Jenande da nachdenklich, „lagert nicht auch das Staatsvermögen von Großbritanniens Zaubereiministerium in Gringotts?"<br>Thorok grinste und entblößte dabei zwei Reihen gelber Zähne. „Genau daran hatte ich gedacht."  
>„Das ist genial", flüsterte Sirius. „Es wird das Ministerium in den Wahnsinn treiben."<br>„Wo ist der Haken?", wollte Luca da wissen.  
>„Nun..." Gemächlich faltete der Kobold seine Hände über der Brust. „Diese Kredite haben natürlich entsprechend hohe Zinsen. Wenn ihr nicht in Schulden versinken wollt, müsst ihr gewinnen. Nur wenn ihr aktiv an der Regierung teilhabt, könnt ihr genug Geld aufbringen, um der Bank die Grundstücke wieder abzukaufen."<br>„Wie ist der Zinssatz?", fragte Sirius gepresst.  
>„10%."<br>Der Werwolf sprang auf und schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Bist du verrückt geworden!"  
>„Wenn wir erst einmal mit Großbritannien fertig sind, wird es sein Geld für den Wiederaufbau brauchen", stimmte Luca dem aufgebrachten Wolf zu.<br>„Wir geben euch ein paar Jahre Zeit. So eine Chance bekommt ihr nie wieder."  
>Zitternd vor Wut ließ sich Sirius wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen. „Ich hasse Kobolde..."<br>„Ich schätze mal, wir haben keine andere Wahl", meinte Jenande vorsichtig. „Für unsereins wird es hier einfach zu gefährlich. Wir müssen eben versuchen, so viele Grundstücke selbst und nur mit Gringotts als Vermittler zu kaufen. Wir Veela sind nicht ganz arm, schließlich betreiben wir seit Jahrhunderten Handel. Außerdem kann ich bei ausländischen Veelagemeinschaften nach billigeren Krediten fragen."  
>„Ich könnte das verfluchte Black-Anwesen verkaufen. Da müsste noch ein Haufen wertvoller magischer Krempel drin sein. Das ist nicht viel, reicht aber für ein paar Quadratmeter. Dann bilden wir eben Zeltstädte."<br>„Einige von mir verwandelte Vampire leben in Transsilvanien, dem Land mit den lockersten Vampirgesetzen. Sie hatten Jahrhunderte Zeit, ihr Vermögen anzuhäufen und wären vielleicht bereit, etwas davon an ihre englischen Verwandten zu verleihen."  
>Thorok sah nicht gerade glücklich aus, nickte aber.<br>„Wir werden dir so schnell wie möglich Bescheid geben, wie viel Land wir brauchen. Die Kobolde sollten die Verhandlungen dann möglichst schnell führen und sämtliche Vertragsabschlüsse an einem Tag tätigen. Das Ministerium darf nichts mitkriegen, bevor es nicht schon zu spät für sie ist", warnte der Vampir weiter.  
>„Kannst du eigentlich auch das Vermögen der Todesser einfrieren?", fragte Sirius hoffnungsvoll.<br>„Damit würde ich meine Bank zur Zielscheibe für beide Seiten machen", erwiderte Thorok empört. „Nein, der Ärger mit dem Ministerium reicht mir. Ich kann die Geldausgabe für die Todesser verzögern, das ist aber auch schon alles."  
>„Na schön, dann bereitest du die Verträge vor,", schlug Luca vor, „und wir machen jetzt mit dem nächsten Punkt weiter."<br>„Genau", meinte Jenande nickend. „Darüber sollten wir unbedingt reden."  
>Thorok sah verwirrt aus. „Worüber?"<br>„Mitten in der Schlacht", begann der Meistervampir zu erzählen, „geschah etwas Seltsames. Es stand gerade nicht besonders gut um uns. Die Dementoren machten uns sehr zu schaffen und die frisch freigelassenen Todesser hatten zehn Jahre Wut raus zulassen. Außerdem war da Sodom, der in unseren eigenen Reihen wütete und Sariels Vampire, die noch nicht begriffen hatten, dass ihre Anführerin tot war und der Dunkle Lord sie jetzt ebenfalls jagte..."  
>„Einen Moment bitte", unterbrach ihn Sirius. „Sariel ist tot? Diese hundsgemeine, grausame Vampirbraut, die Harry töten wollte?"<br>Für einen Augenblick – so kurz, dass der Werwolf sich nicht sicher sein konnte, ob er es sich nicht doch nur eingebildet hatte, huschte ein Schatten über Luca's Augen. „Genau die."  
>„Wow", meinte Sirius. „Die erste gute Nachricht des Tages."<br>„Jedenfalls", fuhr Luca unberührt fort, „hatten wir einen gewissen Bedarf an Unterstützung. Die Sache musste schließlich schnell beendet werden, sonst hätten uns die Auroren auf frischer Tat ertappt."  
>„Na sag schon, was ist passiert?", wollte der Kobold ungeduldig wissen.<br>„Um ehrlich zu sein - wir haben keine Ahnung", antwortete Sirius an Luca's Stelle.  
>„Vielleicht war es so etwas wie eine göttliche Fügung", schlug Jenande vor. „Oder die Kraft des Mondes. Jedenfalls war es keiner von uns."<br>„Die Bisswunden der Werwölfe und, laut Harry, auch der Vampire haben auf einmal geschmerzt", fuhr Sirius fort. „Und zwar immer genau die, die ursprünglich zur Verwandlung geführt haben."  
>„Bei meinen Mädchen und mir standen mit einem mal die Haare in Flammen und vorhin, als ich einen der befreiten Kobolde gesehen und gefragt habe, sagte er mir, bei ihnen wäre es von einem Muttermal oder Leberfleck ausgegangen. Jeder von uns spürte, wie auf einmal von einer bestimmten Stelle an seinem Körper eine unglaubliche Kraft ausging, die uns erfüllte. Wunden heilten, Feuer loderten höher, Patroni wuchsen zu unwahrscheinlicher Größe heran und die Wölfe wurden von dem Einfluss der Droge befreit... Auf einmal war es eine Leichtigkeit, die Dementoren abzuwehren und die Todesser zu verjagen."<p>

„Und nicht zuletzt…", fügte Sirius an und holte eine zweite Zeitung aus der Tasche. Es war eine kleinere Klatschpresse, der „Hexenspiegel", auf dessen Titelblatt groß ein Foto von Askabans Ruinen prangte. „DAS waren wir nicht. Diese Kraft spürten auch nur wir, nicht die Todesser und kein Zwielichtiger auf dem Festland. Es war ein lokales Phänomen, das so noch nie vorkam. Damit kann es keine natürliche Ursache haben. Irgendjemand... hat uns geholfen."  
>„Und ihr habt keine Ahnung, wer das gewesen sein könnte?", vergewisserte sich Thorok.<br>„Ich kenne keinen Zauberspruch, der solch eine Wirkung und Macht hätte. Und die einzigen Personen, die eventuell einen kennen, wären Dumbledore und Du-weißt-schon-wer. Letzteren können wir ohnehin ausschließen. Es sei denn, er hätte falsch gezielt und wollte eigentlich seinen eigenen Leuten helfen. Und Remus wird seit gestern von Eulen überhäuft, die ihn fragen, was passiert ist. Auch von Dumbledore, also kann er es nicht gewesen sein", führte Sirius aus.  
>„Ich kenne dieses Phänomen", flüsterte der Leiter der Bank da plötzlich und alle Blicke wandten sich ihm zu.<br>„Du kennst es?"  
>Thorok nickte. „Jedenfalls aus Legenden. Es tauchte zweimal währen der Koboldkriege auf, immer ziemlich am Ende. Die Kämpfer hatten auf einmal zehnmal mehr Kraft als sonst und haben die Zauberer vernichtend geschlagen. Es waren die glorreichsten Tage meines Volkes. Aber eine Ursache hat man bis heute nie herausgefunden. Für uns war es immer der Geist unserer Ahnen, der uns erfüllte."<br>„Verzeih, aber ich glaube kaum, dass es der Geist deiner Ahnen war, der es uns ermöglicht hat, den Todessern in den Arsch zu treten", meinte Sirius spöttisch.  
>Thorok knirschte wütend mit den Zähnen.<br>„Also, ich höre von solchen Kräften zum ersten Mal", überlegte Jenande laut.  
>Der Werwolf strich abwesend über ihre Hand, während auch er einmal ernsthaft darüber nachdachte. Dann aber schüttelte er den Kopf. „Das ist zwecklos. Werwölfe erzählen sich keine Legenden über ihre Rasse. Wir haben keine Geschichte. Wir haben nie Krieg geführt. Bis vor kurzem sahen sich die meisten ja noch als 'infiziert' an, nicht als eigene magische Rasse."<br>„Was ist mit dir, Blutsauger?", fragte Thorok gehässig, offenbar immer noch beleidigt.  
>„Ich habe einmal einen vergleichbaren Fall erlebt", gab Luca zu.<br>„Na dann, worauf wartest du? Erzähl!"  
>Doch der Meistervampir zögerte noch etwas länger, bevor er mit der Sprache herausrückte.<br>„Es war 1459... Damals gab es in England und Europa große Völkerwanderungen unter den Vampiren. Das letzte Jahrhundert war von den Nachwirkungen der Pest und vielen Kriegen gekennzeichnet. Diese harten Zeiten ließen Alte und Neugeschaffene gleichermaßen am Sinn ihres Daseins zweifeln. Auch ich beschäftigte mich mit diesen Fragen... Damals war ich noch ein sehr junger Vampir. In dieser Zeit gab es einen Vampir, der so mächtig und so aufsehenerregend war, dass sogar die Muggel sich an ihn erinnern. Er hatte den Platz eines jungen Menschenherrschers eingenommen und präsentierte seine Natur mehr oder weniger offensichtlich. Man nannte ihn Vlad Tepes, den Pfähler. Er wollte die Vampirwelt revolutionieren und die Menschheit zu unseren Sklaven machen. Alle Menschen, die er tötete, spießte er auf schräg aus den Mauern seiner Festung ragende Pfähle auf und stellte Wannen darunter auf, um das Blut aufzufangen. Die Vampire aber, die ihm ungehorsam waren, spießte er auf die Zinnen oder Zäune, um weitere Feinde abzuschrecken. Mit Erfolg. Niemand wagte, sich ihm in den Weg zu stellen. Ein paar meiner Freunde gerieten in sein Visier und ich war dumm genug, sie befreien zu wollen."

Luca stockte kurz, seine Miene verdüsterte sich bei der Erinnerung daran, was geschehen war, als er die Burg betreten hatte. „Er hat sie alle getötet. Nichts auf der Welt hätte ihn davon abhalten können, weiter zu morden. Ich wollte nicht der Nächste sein... also floh ich." Er schien die Worte nur mühsam herauszubringen, aber es war nicht klar ob vor Trauer, oder weil er zugab, geflohen zu sein.

„Ich rannte, so schnell ich konnte. Aber diese _Kreatur_... Sie blieb einfach auf den Türmen stehen und breitete die Arme aus. Und aus den Toren stürmte seine Privatarmee. Dutzende von Vampiren, die mich jagten. Sie waren mit nichts zu vergleichen, was ich je zuvor gesehen hatte. Monster. Sie waren schneller, stärker und präziser als ich. Sie waren übernatürlich, selbst für Vampire.

Als ich vor Askaban kämpfte und diese Energie spürte, da graute mir für einen Moment bei dem Gedanken, er könnte wieder zurück sein."

Tatsächlich war er so geschockt gewesen, dass er sogar von Voldemort abgelassen hatte. Dabei hatte er nicht gewusst, was ihn mehr erschrocken hatte: seine Vampire als solch übernatürliche Kreaturen wie Tepes' Wachen zu sehen, oder die Furcht vor dem Verursacher des Ganzen.

„Ist es denn möglich, dass dieser Vampir gestern dort war? Was ist aus ihm geworden? Wie seid ihr entkommen?" wollte Jenande neugierig wissen.

Doch Luca schüttelte abermals den Kopf. „Ich kämpfte drei Tage lang mit diesen Bestien, bis ich sie endlich abschütteln konnte. Tepes regierte danach nur noch einige Jahre und ich hielt mich so bedeckt wie möglich. Dann verschwand er von einem Tag zum anderen unter ungeklärten Umständen. Manche sagen, er wäre besiegt worden. Ich habe seine angebliche Leiche später selbst untersucht, um mich von seinem Tod zu überzeugen. Es war ein Fake, was nicht anders zu erwarten war, weil sich in der Vampirwelt auch niemand rühmte, ihn getötet zu haben. Manche sagen, jemand hätte ihm sein baldiges Ende prophezeit, wenn er so weiter macht. Vlad Tepes soll sehr abergläubisch gewesen sein. Andere wiederum behaupten, er wäre in die Sonne gegangen. Manche alten, vom Leben enttäuschten müden Vampire wählen diesen Weg der Selbstaufgabe, um ihrem Dasein zu entkommen."

„Nach so einem Typ hört sich das aber nicht gerade an", meinte Sirius skeptisch.

„Genau das dachte ich mir auch. Außerdem steht für mich fest, dass hinter Tepes ein sehr viel älterer Vampir steckte, der nur hin und wieder eine andere Identität stahl, um sich in der Öffentlichkeit zu zeigen."

„Warum glaubst du das?", fragte Thorok.

„Weil", flüsterte Luca, „ich ihn ursprünglich als Salazar Slytherin kennenlernte."

Kurze Stille.  
>„Du meinst doch nicht wirklich <em>den<em> Slytherin, oder?", vergewisserte sich Sirius, der seinen Mund kaum zu bekam.

„So stellte er sich mir vor", behauptete der Vampir. „Neben einem halben Dutzend anderer Namen."

„Aber dann müsste er ja über tausend Jahre alt sein!", protestierte Jenande.

„Was erklären würde, warum er so mächtig ist", entgegnete Luca. „Die Macht eines Vampirs wächst mit dem Alter."

„Hältst du es denn für möglich, dass dieser Vampir in jedem seiner Art beliebig solche Kräfte hervorrufen konnte? Dann könnte es ja noch mehr von der Sorte geben. Vielleicht kommt so jemand nur alle paar Jahrhunderte einmal vor, wie bei den Kobolden", schlug Sirius vor.  
>„Unwahrscheinlich", blockte Jenande ab. „Dann müssten ja gestern von jedem Clan einer da gewesen sein, der solche Energien freisetzen kann. Und zumindest bei den Veela kam so etwas noch nie vor. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür ist also verschwindend gering."<p>

„Außerdem glaube ich kaum, dass _Dracula_ sich mit uns gegen Ihr-wisst-schon-wen verbündet hat", meinte Thorok verächtlich.

„Moment – Dracula?" Sirius sah verwirrt aus.

„Tss", machte Luca genervt. „So nennen ihn nur die Muggel."

Sirius grinste breit. „Nun, dann _hat_ sich ja doch jemand gerühmt, ihn getötet zu haben. Und zwar Van Helsing."

Daraufhin sahen ihn alle irritiert an. Sie mochten zwar den Spitznamen Dracula kennen, aber sie lasen keine Muggelbücher wie ihr pelziger Freund, der auf diese Weise in seiner Jugend gegen seine Eltern rebelliert hatte.

„Ähm, ist ja auch egal", machte er verlegen, als sich das peinliche Schweigen in die Länge zog.

„Wenigstens ist mir von keinem solchen Fall bekannt, der jemals beim Menschen auftrat. Wir dürfen nicht damit rechnen, dass sich so etwas wiederholt. Aber nachdem die dunklen Vampire führerlos sind und Sirius immer mehr Zuwachs bekommt, können wir wohl davon ausgehen, dass sich diese fremde Macht nicht gegen uns richten kann", schloss Luca.

„Och, schade", murmelte der Werwolfanführer halblaut. „Ich hatte mich schon auf einen mächtigen Schutzherrn oder so etwas gefreut."

„Vergiss es, Black", fuhr ihn Thorok an. „Diesen Krieg werdet ihr alleine führen müssen."

„Und wir werden ihn gewinnen", betonte Jenande und drücke Sirius' Hand. „Da bin ich mir sicher."

2. November 1993, 03:13 Uhr

Askaban

Plitsch. Platsch. Plitsch. Platsch.

Es war dunkel. Eine schwere, feuchte Finsternis hing über der Welt. Kein Sonnenstrahl drang durch die dichte Wolkendecke. Obwohl er wusste, dass es Tag war, sah er keinen großen Unterschied zur Nacht.

"_Sssssie haben sssich gut geschlagen. Wir können sssstolz auf ssssie sein."_

„_Wir?"_, wiederholte er und tippte sich spielerisch an die Augenbraue, wo sich das auftätowierte Kinn der Schlange befand.

„_Ich, meinst du wohl."_

„_Pöh. Arrogant wie immer. Das war sssarkastisch gemeint! Sie haben essss schließlich nicht ausss eigenem Antrieb geschafft."_

„_Du hättest sie also sterben lassen?"_

„_Ihr gebt zu, dass sssie ohne Euch gestorben wären!"_

„_Tue ich nicht. Das bildest du dir ein."_

Der Dunkelhaarige ließ seinen Blick an den wuchtigen Mauern des Gefängnisses hinauf wandern, die nunmehr in Trümmern lagen. Askaban war eine der grausamsten Erfindungen der Menschheit gewesen. Auf so etwas wäre nicht einmal er gekommen. Wie ein drohend erhobener Zeigefinger, wie ein blutiges Mahnmal, wie ein fauliger Zahn ragte das verletzte Ungetüm aus den Fluten des sturmgepeitschten Meeres auf. Hier herrschte fast immer Finsternis. Die eisige Kälte der Dementoren beeinflusste das Klima aufs übelste, erschuf dunkle Regenwolken und verbarg die Sonne.

Nicht, dass er etwas gegen das Wetter einzuwenden hätte. Solche Gegenden war er gewohnt.

Der Schwarzhaarige wandte den Blick von den Ruinen des Gefängnisses ab. Kein Dementor wagte sich auch nur in seine Nähe. Das Meer war interessanter. Die Auroren hatten durchaus die ein oder andere frische Leiche aus dem Wasser gefischt. Die meisten aber waren versunken und erst jetzt, viele Stunden später, hatten sie sich mit Wasser vollgesogen und trieben, blau und aufgedunsen, wieder an die Oberfläche. Noch hatten die Menschen keinen ausreichenden Beweis, dass es das Zwielicht gewesen war, das Askaban angegriffen hatte. Diese paar Toten könnten auch von den aus den Kerkern Geflohenen stammen. Sie durften die restlichen Leichen nicht finden, deren Zahl sich nicht mehr so leicht erklären ließ. Nun, das würden sie auch nicht. Er würde jeden Körper verbrennen, der es an die Oberfläche schaffte.

„_Da vorne! Da liegt noch eines!",_ rief die Schlange aufgeregt.

Ihr Träger wandte sich in die genannte Richtung. Wütend vor sich hin schäumend krachte das Meer hier immer wieder an die scharfkantigen Felsen. Und dort, zwischen zwei steinernen Dolchen, hatte sich der Körper eines Mädchens verkeilt. Sein einer Oberschenkel war von einem spitzen Felsen durchbohrt worden. So wurde es an Ort und Stelle gehalten, längst ausgeblutet und so blau wie all die anderen Wasserleichen.

Er ging zu dem Objekt hinüber. Ein wenig musste er sich strecken, um sich nicht an den Felsen zu verletzen und dennoch seine langen, silbernen Haare zu fassen zu kriegen. Er zog es aus der Verankerung – der Schenkel wurde aufgebrochen und Knochen knackten - und warf das Ding achtlos auf dem Boden. Schon rieb er sich die Finger, um sein Feuer zu rufen.

Doch dann fiel sein Blick auf das Gesicht des Körpers. Die Augen waren wie erwartet leer und glanzlos. Die Haut war blass und etwas unförmig und schwammig. Trotzdem konnte man noch erahnen, dass dieser Körper einmal schön gewesen war. Eine besondere Schönheit, selbst unter den Veela.

Sie lächelte.

Alle Leichen, die er heute geborgen und verbrannt hatte, trugen den Ausdruck größten Leids auf dem Gesicht. Vor Schmerz, Horror oder Trauer waren ihre Mienen verzerrt. Nur diesem Mädchen war, trotz alle der Dementoren, ein letztes Lächeln eingebrannt.

„_Was ist losss? Warum zögersssst du?"_

Der Schwarzhaarige ließ seine Hände wieder sinken.

„_Ich denke, ich habe es mir... anders überlegt."_

Ohne ein weiteres Wort der Erklärung für seine Begleiterin, die Schlange, ging er zu der Leiche hinüber und warf sich das tote Mädchen über die Schulter, als wäre sie ein leerer Sack. Genau so fühlte sie sich auch an. So leicht.

„_Was ssssoll dass? Wasss hasst du vor?"_

Gute Frage. Er würde später darüber nachdenken.

XxX

Das war einer der letzten Auftritte des geheimnisvollen Fremden für lange Zeit. Eventuell werde ich noch eine Side-ff aufmachen, entweder nachdem diese hier abgeschlosssen ist oder noch währenddessen, in der erzählt wird, wer er eigentlich ist, woher er kommt und was er mit Gomora vorhat. Wenn es soweit ist und Interesse besteht, sage ich euch Bescheid.


	20. Erschütterung

1993, 06:24 Uhr

Gringotts

Luca war müde. Die Kämpfe der letzten Nacht saßen ihm noch immer in den Knochen und heute war es auch nicht besser gewesen. Nach der Besprechung hatte er sich vergewissert, dass seine Vampire alle gut versorgt waren. Dann war er wieder zu Thorok gegangen, um ihm beim Erstellen der Verträge über die Schulter zu schauen. Stundenlang hatten sie diskutiert. Als er endlich in seiner Kammer und allein war – da hatten die Stimmen wieder zu ihm gesprochen. Es war dumm von ihm, geglaubt zu haben, mit Sariels Tod wäre es vorbei. Sobald er die Augen schloss, sah er wieder das viele Blut, hörte er die Schreie längst vergangener Opfer. Ihrer Opfer.

Zum Glück gab es Arbeit, die ihn ablenken konnte. Vor dem Vampir auf dem Schreibtisch lag ein halbes Dutzend versiegelter Briefe und gerade schrieb er den siebten. Sie alle waren mit geringfügig verschiedenem Inhalt an unterschiedliche Vampirfürsten in Europa und dem nahen Osten gerichtet. Er brauchte so viel Unterstützung wie möglich. Wenn es nach Thorok ging, würde hier bald ein Wirtschaftskrieg losbrechen und Luca wollte so wenig Kredite wie möglich aufnehmen.

Luca warf einen Blick durch das Fenster des kahlen Zimmers, das ihm in der Bank zur Verfügung gestellt worden war. Der Himmel färbte sich langsam rosafarben. Zeit, schlafen zu gehen.

Müde versiegelte der Vampir den letzten Brief. Gerade stand er auf und wollte zu dem Bett hinüber gehen, das nicht viel mehr war als eine harte Gefängnispritsche – da wurde mit einem mal die Tür aufgerissen.

Trotz beginnender Trägheit wirbelte Luca herum. Jenande stand im Türrahmen, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt und ein gefährliches Glitzern in den Augen.

„Hast du etwa geglaubt, ich ließe dich davon kommen?", fragte sie angriffslustig.

„Nein,", erwiderte er kühl. „ehrlich gesagt wundert es mich, dass du erst jetzt kommst."

„Um genau zu sein bin ich ein wenig zu früh. Hätte gerne dein Gesicht gesehen, wenn ich die Vorhänge aufziehe!", meinte sie mit einem Kopfnicken in Richtung aufgehender Sonne.

„Tu mir den Gefallen und mach's kurz", sagte er zähneknirschend. „Was willst du?"

„Das weißt du verdammt genau!", fuhr sie ihn an. „Glaubst du, ich hätte vergessen, dass du meine Mädchen und mich im Stich lassen wolltest?"

„Ach,", machte der Vampir. „das..."

„Ach, das!", wiederholte sie schrill. Ihr silbernes Haar begann zu kokeln und sie zog eine Fratze, die überhaupt nichts mehr gemein hatte mit der wunderschönen Veelakönigin.

„Reg dich ab. Ich habe den Befehl zurück genommen, oder etwa nicht?"

„Und das viel zu spät! Nur wegen dir habe ich so viele Verluste, obwohl die Mission eigentlich narrensicher sein sollte!"

„Ein Angriff auf Askaban ist nie narrensicher. Wenn du das geglaubt hast, kann ich dir auch nicht mehr helfen." Luca bekam allmählich schlechte Laune. Er war müde, verdammt!

„Wenn Harry dich nicht dazu überredet hätte-"  
>„Hat er aber. Und allein, dass ich mich habe überreden lassen, sollte für dich Beweis genug sein, dass mir meine Verbündeten nicht gleichgültig sind."<p>

„Von wegen! Vampire sind so... Aaargh!" Sie raufte sich die Haare. „Immer nur auf ihren eigenen Vorteil aus! Dir ist es doch scheißegal, was aus uns allen wird! Hauptsache, du und deine Vampire, ihr kommt gut bei weg!"

„Selbstverständlich. Als Anführer meiner Rasse muss ich so denken" gab er zurück. „Die Werwölfe und Veela sind kurzzeitige Verbündete. Die Kobolde sogar noch weniger, sie sind nur Geschäftspartner. Eine politische Revolution bringt uns allen etwas, aber es ist Zusammenarbeit nötig, um sie zu erreichen. Aber du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich euch zum Sieg verhelfe und dafür meine eigene Art zerstöre."

„Das erwarte ich doch auch gar nicht! Ich will nur, dass du dasselbe verdammte Risiko eingehst wie wir alle!"  
>„Warum sollte ich, wenn die Vampire es mit ihren Fähigkeiten genauso gut vermeiden können? Das wäre unnötiges Risiko."<p>

„Man nennt es Hilfsbereitschaft."

Luca beachtete sie nicht und machte sich daran, die Vorhänge zuzuziehen und am Rahmen festzukleben, da die Sonne langsam aufstieg.

„Nie davon gehört."

Jenande schnaubte vor Wut. „Das wirst du bereuen!", fauchte sie. „Ich schwöre dir, das wirst du bereuen!"

1993, 08:05 Uhr

Gringottsverließ 016

„Verlies 016!"

Der kleine Wagen stoppte abrupt und Jenande unterdrückte ein Würgen. Langsam entwickelte sie eine gehörige Abneigung gegen die unterirdischen Gänge von Gringotts, die Dunkelheit und vor allem diese Höllengefährte.

Mit griesgrämiger Miene stieg der Kobold mit der Laterne aus. Jenande hatte den Eindruck, dass er genau ihre Laune ausstrahlte. Luca hatte sie halb wahnsinnig gemacht, aber sie bemühte sich, ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken. Jetzt gab es wichtigeres.

Der Kobold holte die mit Eisenzacken gespickten Ketten hervor und wandte sich dem Drachen zu, der vor dem riesigen Tor des Verlieses hockte. Sie konnte von ihm nur eine vernarbte Schnauze und zwei blinde Augen erkennen, bevor er sich winselnd vor dem rasselnden Geräusch der Ketten in den Schatten zurückzog.

Die Veela schluckte und wandte sich Solom zu. Der Junge saß noch immer unbewegt auf seinem Platz im Wagen. Hände und Füße waren mit magischen, leicht durchsichtigen goldenen Koboldbannen gefesselt. Er konnte nur sehr kleine Schritte machen und folgte Jenande widerstandslos und mit glasigen Augen, als sie ihn zum Eingang des Verlieses führte.

„Haben Sie sich ein Passwort ausgesucht?", fragte der Kobold mit neutraler Stimme.

„Ja", erwiderte sie und holte auch gleich den Schlüssel hervor. „Ich verzichte außerdem auf eine Magieüberprüfung und den Bluttest. Ich werde vielleicht nicht die Einzige sein, die hierher kommt." Solche Sicherheitsmaßnahmen waren Standard bei Verliesen, die nur zwei Ziffern hatten.

„Wie Sie wünschen", schnarrte der kleine Mann.

Jenande trat vor. Sie spürte noch den heißen Atem des Drachen in ihrem Rücken, da erfasste sie auch schon die Magie. Uralte Koboldmagie schlang ihre Ausläufer wie Tentakeln um den Körper der Veela und schnürte ihr fast die Luft ab. Eine schneidende Stimme fragte nach dem Passwort, doch Jenande wusste, dass die Magie so manipuliert worden war, dass das erste Wort, was sie jetzt sagte, als neues Passwort akzeptiert werden würde.

„Gomora", sagte sie so klar und deutlich wie sie konnte.

Niemandem außer Solom und vielleicht noch Harry war dieser Name geläufig, obwohl die Geschwister immer jeden berichtigt hatten. Die beiden waren für alle immer nur Sodom und Gomorrha gewesen. Jenande war dieser Umstand auch erst wieder eingefallen, als sie sich ein Passwort hatte überlegen müssen.

Die Magie gab sie frei und Jenande schob erleichtert den kleinen, silbernen Schlüssel ins Schloss. Knarrend öffnete sie die Türen und führte Solom hinein.

Thorok hatte nicht zu viel versprochen, was die Sicherheit betraf. Der Raum war vollkommen leer. Hier war nichts, was sich als Waffe gebrauchen ließe. Doch die schweren Eisenketten an der gegenüberliegenden Wand verliehen dem Raum die reizende Aura eines Kerkers. Jenande schluckte erneut, als sie diese Vorrichtungen sah und wandte sich noch einmal zu Solom um. Sie hatte bereits stundenlang mit ihm geredet, ohne eine Antwort zu erhalten, aber vielleicht hatte sie diesmal mehr Erfolg.

„Hör zu, Sodom", hastig verbesserte sie sich, „_Solom_, wir müssen das nicht tun. Wir können sofort umkehren und du kannst zu deinen Freunden zurück. Harry Potter hat sich besonders dafür eingesetzt, dass wir dich befreien. Und dieser Werwolfsjunge, Cale, hat auch mehrfach nach dir gefragt. Sag mir einfach, dass du hier raus, dass du in dein Leben zurück willst und wir kehren sofort um."

Doch Solom sagte nichts. Er stand nur da und starrte durch Jenande hindurch. Seine Hände jedoch waren angespannt zu Fäusten geballt. Sein Blick war nicht traurig. Auch nicht vollkommen teilnahmslos. Er war einfach nur kalt und ablehnend. Verschlossen.

Jenande winkte mit der Hand und der Kobold trat heran, um Soloms Hände an die Eisen zu ketten. Sie waren lang genug, damit er sich auf den Boden legen konnte, aber weil auch seine Füße an die Wand gefesselt waren, blieb ihm trotzdem nur wenig Bewegungsfreiheit. Solom ließ alles widerstandslos über sich ergehen.

Als die Türen sich wieder hinter ihr schlossen, seufzte Jenande laut. Warum nur hatte Gomora sie verlassen müssen?

2. November 1993, 09:45 Uhr

Malfoy Manor

„AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGH!"

Narzissa Malfoy zuckte zusammen, als der Dunkle Lord erneut aufschrie. Ihre Bewegungen wurden immer fahriger.

„Jetzt tu doch was!", rief ihr Mann, „Die Blutung wird immer stärker!"

„Sei still!", fuhr sie ihn seinerseits an. „Es ist ein Wunder, dass er überhaupt noch lebt."

Zum zehnten Mal an diesem Tag hob sie den Zauberstab und sprach einen beruhigenden und schmerzhemmenden Zauber auf den Dunklen Lord. Es schien nicht viel zu bringen. Kein Wunder. Wenn sie so aussehen würde wie er, würde sie auch wie am Spieß schreien. Oder, nein, wahrscheinlich wäre sie längst tot.

Immerhin, dieser verdammte Vampir hatte ihm seine Messer durch die Handgelenke gerammt und sie senkrecht nach unten gezogen, um sämtliche Muskeln zwischen Elle und Speiche zu durchtrennen. Die Augen des Lords waren blutig zerschrammt und aus seinem Brustkorb stachen nur halb so viele abgebrochene Rippen hervor, wie ein Mensch eigentlich besitzen sollte. Narzissa arbeitete jetzt schon mehr als vierundzwanzig Stunden und war noch immer nicht über das Stadium der Ersten Hilfe hinausgekommen.

„Es hilft nichts, er muss in ein Krankenhaus! Aus irgendeinem Grund funktioniert der Spruch nicht. Ich kann die Wunde nicht schließen, wenn ein Organ fehlt, aber ich weiß nicht welches..."

„Soll das ein verdammter Scherz sein!", schrie Lucius. „Was glaubst du sagen wir denen im Krankenhaus!"

Narzissa kniff die Lippen zusammen. Rasch überprüfte sie, ob der Dunkle Lord irgendetwas anderes außer Schmerz wahrnahm – der Zauber sagte nein. Also flüsterte sie: „Dann wird er sterben. Und ehrlich gesagt, nach all dem Ärger, den er uns eingebrockt hat, fände ich diese Alternative gar nicht mal so übel."

Lucius zögerte. Er musste an seinen Sohn denken. Die Befreiungsaktion hatte sie mehr Leute gekostet, als sie dazugewonnen hatten. Wenn das so weiter ging, würde vielleicht auch Draco schon bald das Dunkle Mal tragen müssen.

„Du bist... so tot!", brachte der Dunkle Lord knurrend hervor. Seine glasigen Augen ließen nicht erkennen, ob er im Fieberwahn mit einer fiktiven Person sprach oder Narzissas Worte vernommen hatte. Trotzdem lief Lucius ein eisiger Schauer über den Rücken.

„Dieser Vampir... Er meinte, er würde einen Knoten in die Eingeweide machen. Sieh mal nach, ob der Spruch deswegen nicht funktioniert. Vielleicht können wir ihn dann retten."

Narzissa gehorchte widerwillig – und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.

„Diesen Typen will ich wirklich nicht zum Feind haben."

Lucius wusste, dass sie nicht von Voldemort sprach.

1993, 21:46 Uhr

Gringotts

„Also?" Harry verschränkte herausfordernd die Arme. Er stand mit Cale und Jasmin in einem der Warteräume der Gringotts Bank. Der Werwolf hatte den einzigen Stuhl in dem ansonsten leeren Raum erobert und sah zwischen den beiden Vampiren hin und her.

Jasmin warf theatralisch die Arme in die Luft. „Wenn's denn unbedingt sein muss: Ich, Jasmina Giselle de Santino, gebe dich, Harry James Potter, hier und heute vor Zeugen frei. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

Harry war sehr zufrieden. Sogar so zufrieden, dass er breit grinste. „Dein zweiter Vorname ist echt _Giselle_?"

Jasmin schnaufte wütend. „Mach dich bloß nicht lustig darüber! Du hast einen absoluten Aller-Welts-Namen."

Harry prustete los. „Trotzdem – Giselle?"

„Hör auf damit," fuhr ihn Jasmin an, „hör auf zu lachen!"

Doch Harry lachte nur weiter und hielt sich bereits den Bauch.

„Hey, es funktioniert!", meinte Cale da. „Er muss dir nicht mehr gehorchen."

„Super." Jasmin tippte vorsichtig auf die grünen Schuppen der Schlange, die um ihren Hals lag. „Würdest du dann bitte diesem Vieh sagen, dass es mich in Ruhe lassen kann?"

Noch immer grinsend rief Harry Gomorrha zurück, die es sich nun wieder um seinen eigenen Hals bequem machte.

„Ich denke, jetzt steht deinem Beitrittsantrag nichts mehr im Wege. Willkommen bei den Zwielichtigen", sagte Harry mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln und streckte dem Mädchen seine Hand entgegen. In den letzten Tagen hatte er ihre Gesellschaft schätzen gelernt und immerhin wäre er ohne sie nie rechtzeitig zur Schlacht gekommen. Dann hätte Luca die Vampire vielleicht viel früher abgezogen und Sirius wäre von den Todessern umgebracht worden. Damit waren sie zumindest wieder quitt.

Jasmin beäugte Harrys Hand ungefähr eine Minute lang misstrauisch – was vielleicht daran lag, dass Sodoms kleiner Kopf aus dem Ärmel hervor lugte und eine gespaltene Zunge hervorschnellen ließ. Schließlich aber überwand sie sich doch und schüttelte Harrys Hand – ungefähr eine Sekunde lang, bevor sie hastig wieder losließ und sie an ihrer Hose abwischte.

„Hoffentlich sehe ich diese Biester nie wieder", murmelte sie, bevor sie aus dem Raum rauschte.

Harry und Cale zuckten mit den Schultern und grinsten sich an.

Dann jedoch wurde der Werwolf wieder ernst: „Hast du schon von den neuen Beschlüssen gehört?"

Harry nickte. Auch aus seinem Gesicht war jede Heiterkeit gewichen. „Ja, hab ich. Sirius hat es mir erzählt – nachdem ich nach unserem etwa einstündigen Streit lange genug Luft geholt habe, um ihn zu Wort kommen zu lassen." Auf Cales fragenden Blick hin zuckte er nochmals mit den Achseln. „Er hat mir verschwiegen, dass der Angriff schon Halloween geplant war und wollte mich komplett außen vor lassen. Das hab ich ihm wirklich übel genommen. Ich hoffe nur, er hat das eingesehen, aber sicher bin ich mir nicht.

Naja, auf jeden Fall habe ich so erfahren, dass sie Solom eingesperrt haben. Schon wieder."

„Das mit seiner Schwester ist schrecklich. Ich kann es mir immer noch nicht so richtig vorstellen. Im ersten Moment ist sie noch da und man redet und scherzt mit ihr – und dann nichts mehr."

„Solom muss total am Ende sein. Ich meine, ich habe gesehen wie er ausgerastet ist und ich hatte wirklich kurz Angst vor ihm. Aber ich glaube trotzdem nicht, dass es richtig ist, ihn einzusperren."

Cale überlegte kurz. „Wir können ihn doch besuchen. Wenn er wieder er selbst ist, darf er doch raus, oder?"

Harry nickte begeistert. „Ja, lass uns das am besten gleich machen!"

Beide Jungs standen auf und machten sich auf den Weg. Eine Freundin mochten sie verloren haben – doch sie waren fest entschlossen, nicht auch noch einen zweiten zu verlieren.

10. November 1993, 12:33 Uhr

Grimmaulsplatz 12

„Das wird jetzt euer neues Zuhause sein."

Cale sah sich staunend um. Remus lächelte und legte dem Jungen eine Hand auf die Schulter, woraufhin dieser den Blick von den rot und golden gestrichenen Wänden abwandte und ihn angrinste.

„He, macht mal schneller da vorne!", rief eine Stimme von hinten und die beiden Werwölfe beeilten sich, Platz zu machen. Sie zogen sich in den anschließenden Salon zurück, in dessen Kamin bereits ein Feuer brannte. Gemütliche, rote Samtsessel waren überall verteilt und an der Seite führte eine Treppe ins nächste Stockwerk.

„Das sieht wunderbar aus", seufzte Cale. Er war bisher schon in vielen Quartieren des Zwielichts gewesen und es hatte ihn etwas verunsichert, als er gehört hatte, dass die Zwielichtigen sich so bald wie möglich eine eigene Bleibe suchen sollten, und zwar eine dauerhafte. In diesem Haus würde er vielleicht den Rest seines Lebens verbringen, zumindest aber die Zeit bis zu seiner Volljährigkeit. Er hatte überhaupt kein Problem damit.

„Ja, wir haben die ganze letzte Woche daran geschuftet", meinte Remus schmunzelnd. „Grimmauldplatz war ja ein düsterer Ort, von schwarzer Magie nur so durchtränkt."

„Das ist Grimmauldplatz!"

Vor ein paar Monaten hatte Cale zusammen mit Harry und den Veela-Geschwistern Sirius geholfen, dieses Haus etwas auszumisten. Cale konnte sich nicht mehr an viel erinnern, weil er ziemlich am Anfang von einer bärbeißigen Tabakdose verschluckt worden war. Aber er wusste noch, dass die Aktion recht blutig geendet hatte, weil der Hauself Solom als inzestuösen Bastard betitelt hatte.

„Ich habe es, ganz ehrlich, nicht wiedererkannt", gab Cale zu.

„Na ja, ein bisschen Farbe an den Wänden, die dämonischen Fresken in Löwen verwandelt, die harten Lehnstühle in weiche Sessel umfunktioniert und schon ist es ganz wohnlich", meinte Remus schulterzuckend.

„Ganz wohnlich ist ja wohl untertrieben!", schwärmte Cale.

Remus lächelte traurig. Dieser Junge war offensichtlich noch nie in Hogwarts gewesen.

„Leider musst du dir dein Zimmer mit fünf anderen Werwölfen teilen. Damit wird es ziemlich eng, erst recht wenn morgens alle ins Badezimmer stürzen. Aber ihr habt es da immer noch besser als die Vampire.". Remus deutete hinter sich in den Flur. Einige Werwölfe waren gerade damit beschäftigt, ein gutes Dutzend Särge in das ursprüngliche Elternschlafzimmer zu verfrachten. Man war auf diese altmodischen Schlafstellen umgestiegen, weil sie einfach platzsparender waren und in dem Haus so viele Leute wie möglich unterkommen mussten. Die Särge würden auf alten Bücherregalen übereinander abgelegt werden.

„Wir versuchen so viele Zwielichtige wie möglich auf privaten Grundstücken zu verteilen, deren Besitz rein auf dem Papier zu Gringotts übergegangen ist. Ich nehme nicht an, dass die Leute hier drin wie Gefangene leben wollen, aber sie sollen zumindest einen sicheren Rückzugsort haben und stärkere Schutzzauber als die der Blacks findet man in keinem Privathaus. Die Vampire brauchen diesen Schutz am meisten, weil sie tagsüber hilflos sind. Wir werden insgesamt dreißig hier unterbringen. Zu Vollmond können die Särge magisch verkleinert und beiseite geräumt werden, sodass der gleiche Raum für die Werwolfsverwandlungen benutzt werden kann. Ich würde dir allerdings empfehlen, lieber den Portschlüssel zu benutzen, den ich morgen herbringen werde. Er bringt uns in einen Wald in Wales, wo sich viele von unseren Leuten treffen."

Cale nickte dankbar. Vollmond war zwar noch eine ganze Weile hin, aber es war ein gutes Gefühl, sich wenigstens einigermaßen vorbereitet zu wissen.

„Das mache ich", meinte er. „Ich werde meine Sachen dann hoch bringen."

„Mach das – aber halt dich von Regulus' altem Zimmer fern – das neben deinem. Da wohnen jetzt die Mädels drin und die meisten von ihnen sind Veela."

Cale winkte noch einmal, bevor er die Treppe hoch ging. Auf halber Strecke fiel ihm eine Reihe von Löwenköpfen auf, die an der Wand hingen. Ein seltsamer Schmuck, wie er fand, zudem stand unter jedem von ihnen ein Name. 'Kreacher' lautete der letzte. Jetzt fiel ihm auch wieder ein, was Solom mit dem Hauselfen getan hatte...

„Huch – hilfst du mir mal bitte?"  
>Cale drehte sich um und sah in das blasse Gesicht einer jungen Frau mit gewelltem, schwarzen Haar und leuchtenden Augen. Sie kämpfte sich auf der schmalen Treppe mit einem fast zwei Meter langen Sarg ab.<p>

„Oh, ähm, klar", machte er und fasste an einem Ende an.

„Der ist ja so leicht", meinte er überrascht, während er rückwärts die Treppe hoch ging. Die Frau erwiderte nichts. Ihr Gesicht zierte ein merkwürdiges kleines Lächeln, als wüsste sie Dinge, von denen Normalsterbliche keine Ahnung hätten. Cale schnupperte unauffällig. Sie konnte keine Veela sein, die hatten nie schwarze Haare. Aber nach Werwolf roch sie definitiv auch nicht. Seltsam.

„Wem gehört denn der, äh..." Er scheute sich ein wenig, das Wort auszusprechen. Särge gehörten für ihn in Gruselromane, nichts ins Schlafzimmer.

„Oh, das ist meiner", erwiderte sie lächelnd. „Ich will mir einen Platz am Fenster sichern."

Cale sah von dem Sarg zu der Frau und wieder zurück. „Da ist gar keiner drin?"  
>„Natürlich nicht." Wieder dieses seltsame Lächeln.<p>

Cale verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Er wusste, dass heute Abend der große Coup stattfinden sollte. Deswegen sollten noch so schnell wie möglich alle zur Verfügung stehenden Quartiere belegt werden und deswegen wurden die Vampire, die für Grimmauldplatz eingetragen waren, eben rasch mal verladen und tagsüber noch hergebracht. Aber warum sollte man einen leeren Sarg bei ihnen platzieren? War diese Frau vielleicht irgend so eine Art Gruftie, die es mochte, unter Vampiren zu schlafen?

Cale schnupperte noch einmal. Das magische Haus verwirrte seine Sinne. Er wurde einfach nicht schlau aus dieser Mischung.

„Ähm, Entschuldigung. Ich habe mich gar nicht vorgestellt. Ich bin Cale", sagte er in der Hoffnung, eine Antwort zu erhalten, als sie vor dem Schlafzimmer angekommen waren.

„Sehr erfreut", meinte die Frau, machte aber nicht den Eindruck, dem irgendetwas hinzufügen zu wollen.

Gemeinsam trugen sie den Sarg ins Zimmer und hievten ihn ins mittlere Regal, vor das Fenster.

„Und... Und wer bist du? Zu welcher Gruppe gehörst du?", wagte er sich schließlich zu fragen.

„Mein Name ist Marie. Und ich bin ein Vampir", antwortete sie mit einem noch immer freundlichen, aber irgendwie auch abwesenden Lächeln.

Cale sah von ihr zu dem Fenster, durch das strahlender Sonnenschein auf ihr Gesicht fiel.

„Kauf ich dir nicht ab."

Die junge Frau zuckte nur mit den Schultern und kehrte den schmalen Weg zwischen den Sargregalen zur Tür zurück.

Ratlos kratzte sich der Werwolf am Kopf. Sachen gibt's, die gibt's gar nicht...

_I M M O B I L I E N M A R K T B R I C H T Z U S A M M E N_

_Die Nachfrage nach Immobilien, speziell nach bereits gut durch viele Zauber geschützten Häuser, war in den vergangenen Tagen bereits ungewöhnlich hoch. Heute Abend jedoch kam es zu einem explosionsartigen Verkauf an Immobilien und leer stehenden Grundstücksflächen überall in Großbritannien verteilt. Die, oftmals privaten, Eigentümer gaben an, ganz überraschend gute Angebote für ihre Grundstücke bekommen zu haben, für die sich sonst nie jemand interessierte. 237 Befragte geben an, die Verträge um genau 18:30 zum vereinbarten Termin unterzeichnet zu haben. Abnehmer sind hunderte von Kobolden, die im Auftrag der Gringotts Zaubererbank handelten. Gringotts ist nach einem Erlass von 1586 als derzeit einziges souveränes Staatsunternehmen bevollmächtigt, jederzeit Grund und Boden englischer Bürger zu erwerben, um das Bankgebäude ober- oder unterirdisch auszubauen. Was die Bank allerdings mit Grundstücken in Wales und Irland will, bleibt ein Rätsel. Ein Zufall jedoch scheint angesichts der plötzlichen und ungewöhnlichen Käufe ausgeschlossen._

„_Die geschäftlichen Angelegenheiten der Bank gehen keinen Menschen etwas an", sagte ein offizieller Koboldsprecher abweisend auf die Nachfragen der Reporter hin. „Gringotts hat schon immer mit Immobilien gehandelt. Die Geschäftsführung sieht hierin einen großen Wirtschaftszweig im Aufschwung, alles weitere überlassen Sie uns."_

_Das die enorme Nachfrage an Immobilien die Preise für innerstädtische Zaubererwohnungen und Mieten in schwindelerregende Höhen treibt, scheint die Bank nicht weiter zu stören. Minister Fudge jedoch versichert: „Es besteht keinerlei Gefahr für eine Inflation! Sollen die Kobolde doch das bisschen wertloses Ackerland haben, viel können sie ohnehin nicht damit anfangen. Es gibt keinerlei Anzeichen dafür, dass solche Massenkäufe auch auf anderen Gebieten folgen werden."_

_Abendausgabe des Tagespropheten 10. November 1993_

24. November 1993, 16:25 Uhr

Hogwarts

Remus stöhnte leise und öffnete mühsam blinzelnd die Augen. Er hätte es lieber nicht getan, denn er musste feststellen, dass er sich am falschen Ende von fünf Zauberstäben befand. Und das trug nicht gerade zur Linderung seiner Kopfschmerzen bei.

Der Werwolf nahm sich zwei Sekunden für eine kurze Bestandsaufnahme.

Was war passiert?

Er hatte einen Ausflug in die Winkelgasse gemacht. Einer seiner neuen pelzigen Freunde hatte dort einen Laden eröffnet, in dem Werwölfe ein und aus gingen und der damit auch eine wichtige Informations- und Weitergabequelle war.

Gut, wo war er dann?

Nun, das ließ sich leicht erklären. Dumbledores Büro hätte er unter hunderten wiedererkannt.

Warum war er hier?  
>Keine Ahnung. Er wüsste nichts, was er Dumbledore, McGonogall, Kingsley, Mad-Eye und Arthur Weasley getan hatte.<p>

Langsam hob Remus die Hände, den Blick nicht von den Zauberstäben nehmend und richtete sich so gut er konnte in eine sitzende Position auf – zum Glück hatte er die Wand im Rücken.

„Was wollt ihr von mir?", fragte er wachsam.

„Was wir von dir wollen?", höhnte Mad-Eye mit wild rollendem Auge. „Sag du es uns, du Verräter!"

„Immer mit der Ruhe", sagte Dumbledore ruhig, aber ohne sein gewöhnliches Funkeln in den Augen. Er bedeutete den anderen, die Zauberstäbe zu senken, was diese nur widerwillig taten.

„Wir haben dich in letzter Zeit vermisst, Remus", sagte der Schulleiter traurig. „Deine Kündigung letzte Woche kam reichlich spät. Und du bist zu keinem der Ordenstreffen gekommen."

Ach ja, die Ordenstreffen. Der Phönixpatronus war vor vier Wochen, kurz nach Halloween zum ersten Mal bei ihm eingetroffen. Der Orden des Phönix war erstmals seit Voldemorts Verschwinden wieder einberufen worden, doch weder er noch Sirius waren hingegangen. Sie hatten einfach zu viel zu tun und wussten nicht, wie sie das alles erklären sollten. Als schließlich offensichtlich wurde, dass Sirius ihn mit der ganzen Arbeit mit den Werwölfen und der Quartiersuche einfach dringender brauchte, hatte Remus auch seinen Job als Lehrer in Hogwarts gekündigt und sich voll und ganz dem Rudel verschrieben. Nicht ohne schlechtes Gewissen, das musste er zugeben. Immerhin hatte Dumbledore so viel für ihn getan und er ließ ihn mitten im Schuljahr ohne Begründung im Stich. Aber war das ein Grund, ihn mit dem Zauberstab zu bedrohen? Offenbar ja.

„Wir haben schon befürchtet, dir und Sirius wäre etwas zugestoßen", meinte der alte Mann weiter und Remus biss sich schuldbewusst auf die Lippen.

„Du kannst dir also unser Erstaunen denken, als Arthur heute morgen Bescheid gab, dass er dich putzmunter in der Winkelgasse spazieren sah", fuhr ihn Mad-Eye an.

„Hast du uns irgendetwas zu sagen, mein Junge?"

Remus war nicht dumm. Blitzschnell überdachte er seine Situation – wie viel wusste der Orden? Sie wussten nicht, dass Voldemort zurück war. Der war nämlich geradezu entzückt darüber, dass die Welt den dunklen Kreaturen die Schuld an Askaban gab und verhielt sich auffallend unauffällig. Wahrscheinlich verdaute er aber auch erst einmal seine Niederlage. Doch früher oder später würde er wieder zuschlagen.

Der Orden wusste nicht, dass die Zwielichtigen sich formierten. Von aller Herren Länder stürmten Werwölfe nach Großbritannien, dem ersten Land, in dem ihre Rasse jemals einen Aufstand geplant hatte. Inzwischen waren es fast 3000, alle in der Kampfausbildung begriffen und fest unter Sirius' – nein, unter Canis Majoris' Führung. Mit ihm, Remus, als rechter Hand. Luca hatte den Briefwechsel mit ausländischen Vampirfürsten bereits begonnen, leider aber bisher keine Antwort erhalten. Dafür waren seine englischen Freunde noch begeisterter auf seiner Seite und die Dunklen waren alle entweder tot oder zu ihnen übergelaufen.

Die Veela und Kobolde arbeiteten fleißig daran, das Ministerium zu unterwandern und zu korrumpieren. Sie wurden entweder mit Geld oder, nicht sehr ehrenhaft aber für die schamlosen Veela durchaus alltäglich, mit Sex bestochen. Letzteres bestand für gewöhnlich aus einem gut gezielten Hypnosezauber, aber das wussten die Politiker ja nicht.

Der Orden wusste nicht, dass die Zwielichtigen sich auf eine Übernahme vorbereiteten, die die Zaubererwelt schlichtweg aus den Angeln heben würde. Aber sie waren im Begriff, es herauszufinden.

Zitternd hob Arthur Weasley abermals seinen Zauberstab. Er zielte direkt auf Remus' Herz. „Sagt schon, was habt ihr mit Harry gemacht?"

„Harry?", brachte der Werwolf hervor. „Was wir mit _Harry_ gemacht haben!"

„Jetzt stell dich nicht dümmer als du bist!", raunzte Mad-Eye.

Dann sprach Kingsley – der Gerüchten zufolge Remus' Lehrstelle übernommen hatte - und lieferte dem verwirrten Werwolf endlich die gewünschte Erklärung – auch wenn sie ihm nicht passte. „Das war doch die ganze Zeit über euer Vorhaben, nicht wahr? Die Sache mit Peter Pettigrew... Das war alles nur Show. Es _war_ Black, der die Potters damals verraten hat – und du warst sein Komplize."

„Moment mal! Was soll das-"

„Nachdem ihr Harry diese wunderbare Geschichte aufgetischt und ihn verwandelt habt, habt ihr Peter aus dem Weg geräumt, der sich bis dahin vor euch versteckt hielt. Aber ihn in Askaban zu wissen war euch nicht genug. Alle Beweise mussten vernichtet werden, also seid ihr hin um ihn zu töten. Die Razzia war nur ein Vorwand, um die dunklen Kreaturen auf eure Seite zu holen. Warum sonst hättet ihr die Todesser befreien sollen?"

„Ihr habt da etwas vollkommen falsch verstanden! Ich bin-"

„Du bist ein Todesser. Genau wie Black. Ihr haltet Harry bei euch fest, der vollkommen ahnungslos ist. Wie konntet ihr nur? Wie konntet ihr das den Potters nur antun?"

„Jetzt reicht's aber!", fuhr Remus auf und seine Augen schienen vor Wut Funken zu sprühen. „Ich bin kein Todesser, genauso wenig wie Sirius! Wie könnt ihr das nur denken – schon wieder! Was für einen Grund hätte ich denn?"

„Du bist ein Werwolf", sagte Mad Eye schlicht. „Die Verlockung muss doch groß für dich sein. Ihr wollt Du-weißt-schon-wer zurückholen und deswegen bereitet ihr alles für seine Ankunft vor."

„So ein Unsinn!"

„Und was war dann dieser Finanzcrash vor zwei Wochen?", fragte McGonogall.

„Das Ministerium hat ein Gesetz erlassen, das es ihm erlaubte, uns alle abzuschlachten!", wehrte sich Remus. „Was hätten wir denn tun sollen? Wir haben so viele Grundstücke wie möglich gekauft, auf denen sie uns nichts anhaben können."

„Ja, und zufällig alle im selben Augenblick, sodass der komplette Finanzmarkt fast zusammengebrochen wäre", konterte Arthur.

Das war natürlich ein Trick der Kobolde gewesen. Sie hatten geschickt ihre eigene Teilhaberschaft verborgen und eine ganze Menge Geld gescheffelt. Im Resultat war das Ministerium extrem geschwächt. Es stand auch bereits unter Erpressung: Wenn die Auroren trotzdem gegen die Zwielichtigen vorgehen würden, die auf ihren kleinen, gesetzlosen Inseln lebten, würden die Kobolde das gesamte Staatsvermögen einfrieren. Außerdem hatten sie öffentlich machen müssen, dass keinem Zwielichtigen, der auf so einem Grundstück lebte, ein Haar gekrümmt werden durfte. Von dieser Drohung wusste nur der Minister Fudge und der war inzwischen nur noch so ein kleines Häufchen Elend, dass er garantiert nichts verriet. Nicht einmal an Dumbledore.

„Ich schlage vor, ihr beruhigt euch alle erst einmal", sagte Remus leise und gefasst. „Hier liegt ein gewaltiges Missverständnis vor. Sirius und ich haben ganz bestimmt nicht vor, Ihr-wisst-schon-wen zurückzuholen!"

„Dann nenn uns doch mal einen guten Grund, warum wir das glauben sollten", forderte der Ex-Auror mit wild rotierendem Auge.

Sorry, Sirius, dachte Remus, als er für einen Augenblick die Augen schloss.

„Weil er schon längst wieder zurück ist."

Totenstille.

Dumbledore wandte sich ab und murmelte Worte in seinen Bart, die sehr nach „Ich habe es geahnt." klangen.

„Harry ist putzmunter und wohlauf – was er garantiert _nicht_ wäre, wenn eure Theorie stimmen würde, oder?", setzte der Werwolf hinzu.

„Wenn das wirklich so ist – bei Merlin, Remus, warum habt ihr dann nichts gesagt?", wollte McGonogall wissen.

„Nun,", sagte Remus zögernd. „in einem Punkt habt ihr leider recht. Ich _habe_ die Seiten gewechselt..."

Mad-Eye stürmte nach vorn und packte den Mann am Kragen. „Du mieser, kleiner...!"

„Nicht so, wie ihr jetzt denkt!", erwehrte sich Remus mit noch immer erhobenen Händen. „Ich arbeite nicht für Ihr-wisst-schon-wen!"

„Für wen arbeitest du dann?", wollte der Schulleiter wissen. „Remus, was ist hier los?"

„Ich erklär's euch – ich sag euch alles was ich kann – mir würde es nur leichter fallen, wenn ich nicht dabei ersticken würde."

Grimmig ließ Mad-Eye Moody ihn los und Remus klopfte sich imaginären Staub von den Kleidern.

„Ihr-wisst-schon-wer kehrte bereits vor ein paar Monaten zurück. Kurz nachdem Harry zum ersten Mal wieder hier aufgetaucht ist. Eine Vampirin namens Sariel und ihre Verbündeten haben ihn gefunden und zurückgebracht in der Hoffnung, sich endlich von der Unterdrückung des Ministeriums zu befreien."

„Unterdrückung des Ministeriums?", fuhr ihn Arthur an. „Jetzt redest du auch schon wie ein Todesser bei seinen Hetzreden!"

„Ihr könnt nicht leugnen, dass sie unterdrückt werden", sagte Remus traurig. „Die Vampire. Und die Werwölfe. Im Grunde war es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis so etwas passiert. Ihr-wisst-schon-wer ist nicht das eigentliche Problem, sondern der große Andrang, den er in unteren Bevölkerungsschichten findet. Da sollte man sich doch mal fragen, was diese Regierung falsch gemacht hat, dass sich so viele dem nächstbesten Revolutionär an den Kragen werfen."

„Ach, das ist dein dunkler Meister jetzt also für dich? Ein Revolutionär?"

„Es wäre freundlich, wenn ihr mich ausreden lassen würdet", bat Remus mit einem warnenden Unterton. „Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Ihr-wisst-schon-wer angreifen würde. Es würde zwangsläufig zum Krieg kommen. Aber zu der Zeit saßen einige unserer Leute noch in Askaban und wenn das mit Ihr-wisst-schon-wem bekannt würde, würden die dort drin keine fünf Minuten mehr leben. Alle würden natürlich sofort wieder die dunklen Kreaturen verdächtigen, sich auf seine Seite geschlagen zu haben."

„Wie es dann ja auch gekommen ist", murrte Kingsley.

„Jedenfalls habe ich deswegen Sirius versprochen, nichts zu sagen, als er mich darum bat. Wir wollten sie das Rettungsteam da erst herausholen lassen." Wohlweislich verschwieg er, dass er selbst an der Aktion beteiligt gewesen war. Dafür könnte man ihn selbst nach Askaban schicken – wenn es noch eines gegeben hätte.

„Aber die Sache lief schief. Ihr-wisst-schon-wer tauchte zeitgleich mit seinen Leuten auf, um die gefangenen Todesser zu befreien – zweifellos kein Zufall. Es kam zum Gefecht, in dessen Ausgang Ihr-wisst-schon-wer auch Sariel tötete. Anscheinend mochte er die Vampire nicht besonders und sah die Chance, sich dieser Verbündeten, die leicht eine Gefahr für ihn werden konnten, wenn sie so viele seiner Geheimnisse wussten, zu entledigen. Damit hat er allerdings deutlich gemacht, dass man ihm nicht trauen kann. Keine dunkle Kreatur, die etwas Verstand hat, wird sich jetzt noch auf seine Seite stellen. Es steht eigentlich nur noch in Frage, ob sie sich über die Reste eines Kampfes zwischen Ihr-wisst-schon-wem und dem Ministerium hermachen wollen, oder ob sie das Chaos der Revolution nutzen wollen, um ihre eigenen Interessen zu verfolgen, wie es ursprünglich geplant war. In jedem Fall werden sie den ersten Schritt Ihr-wisst-schon-wers abwarten. Der wiederum hat es nicht auf eine politische Übernahme abgesehen. Das Ministerium ist schwach und das weiß er auch. Deswegen wird er zu seiner alten Terror-Taktik zurückkehren und einzelne Leute angreifen, die ihm gefährlich werden können. Solange keiner von ihm weiß, wird er damit auch wunderbar zurechtkommen."

„Und das willst du zulassen?", stieß McGonogall entsetzt hervor. „Wieso hast du uns nicht gewarnt?"

„Was hätte das geändert?", überlegte Remus laut. „Dann hättet ihr überall eine schreckliche Nachricht verbreitet, die Britanniens verblendetes Volk nicht hören will. Ihr-wisst-schon-wers Rückkehr wäre geleugnet und ihr als Lügner hingestellt worden – womit der Orden noch geschwächter wäre, als er ohnehin schon ist. Glaubt mir, ich weiß, dass das Ministerium in dieser Richtung manipuliert werden wird. Wenn nicht von den Vampiren, dann von den Todessern. Solange ihr still haltet, kann Ihr-wisst-schon-wer nur vereinzelte Leute angreifen und muss es wie Unfälle aussehen lassen. Wenn auf einmal nur berühmte Widerstandskämpfer sterben, wäre das verdächtig. Aber wenn ihr seine Rückkehr verkündet, seid ihr ein zu großes Risiko.

Sirius und ich kämpfen auf der Seite der magischen Kreaturen. Aber wir halten uns an die Regeln. Erst müssen wir einen Weg finden, Ihr-wisst-schon-wer auszuschalten, oder er muss in die Offensive gehen. Erst dann werden wir angreifen. Ich erzähle euch dass jetzt auch nur, weil ihr es früher oder später sowieso rausgekriegt und euch in Gefahr begeben hättet. Also entweder ihr bleibt still und versucht zu retten, was zu retten ist – oder ihr posaunt Ihr-wisst-schon-wers Rückkehr in die Welt hinaus, auf dass euch niemand glaubt. Wenn ihr Letzteres macht – wovon ich irgendwie überzeugt bin – dann solltet ihr auch wissen, dass die Zwielichtigen zuweilen auch Menschen Asyl gewähren. Dieser Krieg hat ab sofort drei Seiten. Ihr seid gerne willkommen, uns zu helfen – aber umgekehrt werden wir es nicht tun. Wenn ihr mit uns kämpfen wollt, dann zu unseren Bedingungen – und die werden nicht ganz einfach sein, dass kann ich euch sagen."

„Erstaunlich, dass du dich traust als Unterhändler aufzutreten, obwohl du absolut in unserer Gewalt bist", murrte Kingsley.

„Ich denke, es gibt nur einen Weg, herauszufinden, ob er die Wahrheit sagt", meinte Dumbledore da. „Remus, hast du eine Möglichkeit, mit Harry in Kontakt zu treten?"

Remus zögerte, nickte dann aber. Unter anderem war er heute in der Winkelgasse gewesen, um im Auftrag von Sirius ein spezielles Weihnachtsgeschenk für Harry zu besorgen. Es war James' Hälfte des Zweiwegspiegels, der nach dessen Tod und Sirius' Verhaftung an Remus als Zweitbegünstigten des Testaments gegangen war. Sirius besaß immer noch seinen Teil und Remus hatte seinen eigenen aus seinem Verlies in Gringotts geholt. Es würde zwar die schöne Überraschung verderben, aber ihm blieb wohl momentan keine andere Wahl.

Unter den misstrauischen Blicken der Ordensmitglieder holte Remus den Spiegel aus seiner Tasche und sprach das Passwort extra so leise, dass niemand es hören konnte. Etwa eine Minute später erschien Sirius' Gesicht in dem Glas.

„Remus, was soll das, ich-"

„Keine Zeit", schnitt er seinem Freund das Wort ab. „Ich bin in Hogwarts. Der Orden hat mich erwischt und will mit Harry sprechen, sonst erklären sie mich zum Todesser."

Sirius' Gesicht wurde sofort ernst. „Harry besucht gerade seinen Freund. Das könnte eine Weile dauern."

Remus nickte, als der Spiegel wieder weiß wurde.

„Er holt ihn", sagte er nur an die Zauberer gewandt.

„Dann werden wir warten", bestimmte Mad Eye, den Zauberstab immer noch in der Hand.

Remus seufzte leise. In was war er da nur wieder hinein geraten?


	21. Weihnachten in der Abstellkammer

**21. Weihnachten in der Abstellkammer**

1993, 16:47 Uhr

Gringotts, Verlies 016

„Bist du verrückt! Schick mich bloß nicht dahin! Da werde ich garantiert zu Kleinholz verarbeitet!"

„Manchmal muss man eben Opfer bringen", meinte Cale selbstsicher. „Es ist schließlich Krieg."  
>„Aber du kannst doch nicht einfach- He! Das ist unfair!"<p>

„Und tschüss!"

Harrys Dame schlug den meckernden Bauer gnadenlos nieder und fegte ihn vom Spielbrett. Eilig nahm Cales Turm seinen Platz ein.

„Schach", verkündete der Werwolf stolz.

Harry verzog unglücklich das Gesicht, als seine Figuren eine Schimpftirade über ihn herließen.

„Echt mal, ich hoffe wirklich, dass du niemals ein Heer anführen musst", höhnte Jasmin, kurz bevor der Jungvampir schachmatt gesetzt wurde.

„_Du hättesssst den Springer nehmen müssssen!"_, meinte Gomorrha selbstgefällig. Die Schlange, welche inzwischen auf die Länge eines Kurzschwertes angewachsen war, in das sie sich auch verwandeln konnte, lag neben dem Zauberschachspiel und kaute genüsslich auf einem Pferd herum, dass sich schreiend vor ihren Giftzähnen zu retten versuchte.

„ _Unssssinn, wenn er die letzten drei Züge mit der Dame gemacht hätte, hätte er noch ssssiegen können", _protestierte Sodom, was allerdings kaum hilfreicher war.

„Hat jemand mal noch einen Haargummi?", fragte Jasmin von der hinteren Ecke des Raumes aus. Cale winkte ein Mal mit seinem Zauberstab – ein vorzeitiges Weihnachtsgeschenk von Harry – und verwandelte einen zerschlagenen Turm in einen hässlichen, flauschig-rosa Haargummi. Harry versuchte ihm jetzt schon seit einer Woche die Grundlagen des Zauberns beizubringen, die er aus Mangel an Schulbildung nie gelernt hatte. Außer Tränke und Kräuter, in denen er wiederum sein Wissen an ihn weitergab, war der Werwolf nämlich in Magie absolut unbewandert.

„Tut mir leid", meinte er an die junge Vampirin gewandt, die ihre Gruppe erweitert hatte, seit sie sich den Zwielichtigen mehr oder weniger freiwillig angeschlossen hatte, „ist nicht besonders schön geworden."

„Macht nichts", entgegnete sie und fing ihn auf. „Das ist schließlich der Sinn der Sache."

Gomorrha schnaubte leise. „_Kannsssst du mir noch einmal erklären, warum ihr Jassssmin lauter kleine Zöpfchen in Sssssoloms Haar flechten lassssst?"_

Tatsächlich verbrachten Harry und Jasmin – und Cale, wenn der zu Besuch kam - den Großteil ihrer Freizeit inzwischen in Soloms Verlies (sehr zum Missfallen des besorgten Sirius) und spielten Zauberschach, Snape explodiert oder andere Zauberspiele. Manchmal unterrichteten sie sich hier auch gegenseitig. Harry lehrte Zaubersprüche, Jasmin Selbstverteidigung und Cale Theorie der Tränke und Pflanzen.

Sie hatten gehofft, dass ihre Anwesenheit, ihre Späße und gelegentlichen Kommunikationsversuche Solom irgendwann aufwecken würden. Doch der hing immer noch genauso steif und teilnahmslos in seinen Ketten wie am Anfang. Nicht ein Wort hatten sie aus ihm herauskriegen können.

Deswegen war Jasmin, die diese Schweigsamkeit absolut nicht verstehen konnte, dazu übergegangen, ihn zu ärgern. Am Anfang hatte sie ihn nur beleidigt. Dann hatte sie jedoch einmal den Fehler gemacht, schlecht von Gomora zu reden, woraufhin sie spontan in Flammen aufgegangen war. Das war das erste Lebenszeichen, das sie von dem Veela erhalten hatten. Leider war es kein positives, weswegen Jenande trotzdem darauf bestand, dass er blieb wo er war. Seitdem beschränkte sich Jasmin jedenfalls darauf, ihm kleine Zöpfe in sein inzwischen schulterlanges Haar zu flechten.

Gerade wollte Harry seinen Schlangen diesen Umstand noch einmal erklären – da öffnete sich die Tür zum Verlies. Was schon selten genug vorkam. Dann kam Sirius herein – was erst recht seltsam war. Seit ihrem hässlichen Streit nach der Schlacht um Askaban hatten sie sich immer weniger gesehen. Hauptsächlich deshalb, weil Sirius mit seinen Werwölfen alle Pfoten voll zu tun hatte. Allerdings hieß 'weniger' in diesem Fall trotzdem 'täglich', nur eben nicht stundenlang. Und Harry hatte seinen Paten heute früh schon einmal gesehen.

„Was gibt's?", fragte er ihn.

Sirius warf noch einen misstrauischen Blick nach hinten, wo der Wächterdrache schnaufte, bevor er eilig näher kam.

„Probleme", erwiderte er düster.

Jasmin sah lediglich kurz von ihrer Arbeit auf, doch Cale erstarrte mitten in der Bewegung, als er die Figuren neu auf dem Schachbrett postieren wollte.

„Der Orden hat Remus gefangen genommen. Sie halten uns alle für Todesser und es liegt an dir, sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen." Sirius drehte einen flachen Gegenstand in den Händen hin und her. In letzter Zeit war er ständig angespannt, aber so nervös hatte Harry ihn selten erlebt.

„Das ist... Also, das sollte eigentlich ein Weihnachtsgeschenk für dich sein. Ist ein Spiegelpaar, das James und ich oft benutzt haben, wenn wir in unterschiedlichen Räumen nachsitzen mussten. Ein bisschen wie Flohreisen mit dem Kopf, nur dass man seine Position nicht verändert und der Spiegel kommt auch durch so ziemlich alle Schutzzauber durch, also... Jedenfalls hat Remus gerade die andere Hälfte abgeholt."

Harry nahm den Spiegel entgegen und strich einmal ehrfürchtig über den silbernen Rahmen. Dann aber konzentrierte er sich, als er in dem Spiegel doch tatsächlich Remus' statt sein Bild sah.  
>„Wow, dieses Teil ist ja klasse!", rief er aus, als der Wolf in dem Spiegel ihm zuwinkte. Er sah müde, aber erleichtert aus.<p>

„Darf ich den jetzt schon haben?", fragte Harry strahlend an seinen Paten gewandt.

Der zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du willst... Ich... Also, es tut mir leid, dass ich dir nichts von Askaban erzählt habe. Ich hielt es einfach für zu gefährlich."

Sirius sah ihn unsicher an und Harry verstand nicht, warum er jetzt wieder damit anfing. Bisher hatte Sirius sich nur gerechtfertigt, aber das war das erste Mal, dass er eine Entschuldigung hörte. Das freute ihn – er hielt den Zeitpunkt nur nicht gerade für angemessen, wenn Remus gefangen war.

„Es war trotzdem falsch, dich anzulügen. Und letztendlich hast du uns ja doch geholfen, ich meine, wenn du Luca nicht überzeugt hättest..." Er stockte. „Ich weiß, dass ich weiß Gott nicht gerade der beste Pate bin. Ich sollte viel mehr Zeit für dich haben und..."  
>„Sirius, was ist los?", fragte Harry, damit er endlich aufhörte, so einen Unsinn zu reden.<p>

Der Werwolfanführer ließ die Schultern hängen. „Ich meine nur... Wenn du zurück willst, kann ich das verstehen."

Harry starrte ihn an. Und dann den Spiegel. Und dann wieder ihn.

„Du denkst, ich will zurück", vergewisserte er sich dann noch einmal. „Zurück nach Hogwarts?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Da sind doch alle deine Freunde."

„ _Hey! Und wassss ssssind wir?_", fragte die grün blitzende Schlange vom Boden herauf.

„Gomorrha hat recht", bekräftigte Harry, obwohl er natürlich der Einzige war, der sie hatte verstehen können. „Ich habe... Ich habe jetzt Cale und Jasmin. Und ich kann Solom doch nicht allein lassen. Und dich. Und Luca. Scheiße, wenn ich den allein lasse, bringt deine Freundin ihn doch noch irgendwann um."

Sirius lächelte schief. Jenande stand mit den Vampiren gerade ziemlich auf Kriegsfuß. Sie hatte Luca nicht verziehen, dass der ihre Mädchen bei Askaban hatte im Stich lassen wollen.

Harry schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Mir gefällt es hier, Sirius. Und mal ganz im Ernst: Ich bin nicht blöd. Ich weiß, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit ist, bis der Krieg ausbricht. Voldemort ist hinter _mir_ her und damit sind alle meine Freunde in Gefahr. Ron und Hermine sind in Hogwarts in Sicherheit – aber hier brauchen meine Freunde mich."

„Und es sind Freunde, die sich wenigstens auch selbst zu helfen wissen", schnaubte Jasmin abwertend. „Nichts gegen Menschen, aber ich glaube wirklich-"

„Du hast es erfasst", sagte Harry scharf, indem er sich kurz zu ihr umdrehte. „Nichts gegen Menschen! Wir waren schließlich auch mal welche."

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und flocht weiter an Soloms Zöpfchen.

„Ich erledige das schon", sagte Harry an Sirius gewandt und deutete auf den Spiegel.

Dieser nickte erleichtert.

„Harry, du... Du glaubst nicht, was für eine Angst mir das eingejagt hat, als der Orden sich hier meldete. Wenn du gegangen wärst..."

„Hättest du dich an Jenandes Schulter ausgeheult, ich weiß. Wann findet eigentlich die Hochzeit statt?"

Da wurde Sirius doch tatsächlich rot und hatte es auf einmal sehr eilig, aus dem Verlies zu kommen.

Harry grinste nur und wandte sich seinem Weihnachtsgeschenk zu. Er musste einen Wolf vor einem Phönix retten.

_S C H U L L E I T E R H E T Z T M A S S E N A U F_

_Albus Dumbledore, Schulleiter der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei und bekannter Freund der Halbblüter nimmt die dunklen Kreaturen in Schutz, die im ganzen Land für Unordnung sorgen. Die Vielzahl von Angriffen auf unbescholtene Bürger sei nicht etwa das Werk von blutrünstigen Vampiren und langfingrigen Werwölfen, sondern das Werk der entflohenen Todesser. Tatsächlich geht Dumbledore so weit zu behaupten, dass Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf__, längst zurückgekehrt ist und die Todesser gegen die Menschheit führt. Die Zaubererwelt solle sich auf einen erneuten Krieg gefasst machen und die Hilfe der dunklen Kreaturen suchen, was die einzige Möglichkeit wäre, das drohende Übel abzuwehren. Dass es erst eben jene Kreaturen waren, die die Todesser aus Askaban befreiten, hat der bereits über hundert Jahre alte Mann scheinbar vergessen._

„_Dass Sie-wissen-schon-wer zurück ist, ist natürlich vollkommener Unsinn", meint Fudge auf einer öffentlichen Pressekonferenz. „Dafür gibt es keinerlei Beweise, nicht einmal Indizien. Dumbledore ist ganz einfach diesen gefährlichen Kreaturen gegenüber zu nachsichtig. Er ist berühmt dafür, sich Sie-wissen-schon-wem entgegen gestellt zu haben, aber jetzt wird er langsam alt und paranoid. Er sieht hinter jeder Ecke nur noch Todesser. Es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er solchen Unsinn behauptet."_

_Weitere Informationen Seite 2: Der Junge der lebt – auf Kosten des menschlichen Blutes?_

_Sowie Seite 3: Plötzlicher Lehrerwechsel in Hogwarts – Remus Lupin in dunkle Werwolfgeschäfte verwickelt_

1993, Tagesprophet

_Lieber Ron,_

_es ist etwas Schreckliches geschehen!_

_Gestern Nacht wurden wir angegriffen. Sie kamen ganz plötzlich und aus heiterem Himmel. Dunkle Gestalten in schwarzen Umhängen. Sie haben Feuer im Feld entzündet und Zauber geschossen, aber die Schutzbanne haben gehalten. Dein Dad war noch auf der Arbeit zur Spätschicht und ich war mit Bill und Charlie allein zu Haus. Du weißt ja, sie sind erst seit drei Tagen wieder zu Hause, als sie das mit Du-weißt-schon-wer erfahren haben und – oh Ron! Es war schrecklich! Da waren auf einmal Dementoren! Ich wusste gar nicht, dass er jetzt schon Dementoren auf seiner Seite hat! Ich weiß nicht, was passiert ist, ich wurde ohnmächtig. Die Schutzzauber wirken nicht gegen Dementoren, Charlie hat es noch rechtzeitig geschafft, den Orden zu informieren. Aber als ich im Mungos aufgewacht bin... Oh Schatz, es ist so furchtbar! Sie haben Bill, meinen Bill... Die Dementoren... Er redet und isst nicht mehr und die Heiler sagen, es ist zu spät._

_Wir holen euch alle übers Wochenende nach Hause. Ich liebe dich._

_Mum_

Brief von Molly Weasley an Ronald Weasley, 10. Dezember 1993

25. Dezember 1993, 08:07 Uhr

Fuchsbau

Es war das traurigste Weihnachtsfest, das Harry jemals erlebt hatte. Vor drei Tagen hatte er einen Brief von Hermine erhalten. Er war mit einer Woche Verspätung eingegangen, weil Hermine, die keine Ahnung hatte wo er sich befand, ihn auf Dumbledores Rat hin an das Black-Anwesen adressiert hatte. Dort hatte er eine ganze Weile darauf gewartet, gefunden zu werden, bis Cale ihn schließlich entdeckt und Harry gebracht hatte. So hatte er von dem Anschlag auf die Weasleys erfahren und das seine Freunde ihn jetzt dringend brauchten. Allerdings wollten seine anderen Freunde ihn auch nicht so einfach gehen lassen. Es war darauf hinausgelaufen, dass Harry die Einladung, über Weihnachten im Fuchsbau zu bleiben, zwar angenommen, aber auch Jasmin und Cale mitgebracht hatte. Eigentlich hatten sie vorgehabt, mit Solom zusammen zu feiern, in der vagen Hoffnung, den leblosen Veela doch noch irgendwie aufzuwecken. Aber da dieser sich schon wochenlang nicht mehr rührte, hatten sie sich schließlich für den Fuchsbau entschieden.

Der Familie eines Opfers, das den Kuss des Dementors erhalten hatte, war es freigestellt, denjenigen in Ruhe sterben zu lassen oder mithilfe von Pflege und Zaubern weiter am Leben zu erhalten. Die Weasleys hatten sich für Letzteres entschieden.

An diesem Morgen saßen sie alle stumm und mit gesenktem Blick am Tisch. Das Weihnachtsessen war großartig, aber etwas salzig. Vermutlich hatte Molly beim Kochen viel geweint.

Harry und Jasmin sahen in ihren schwarzen Kapuzenumhängen, die sie vor der Sonne schützten, selbst wie zwei Dementoren aus. Bill saß stumm und mit leerem Blick neben seiner Mutter und rührte sein Essen nicht an. Seine Mutter musste ihn füttern und ihm immer wieder auf den Rücken klopfen, um den Schluckreflex auszulösen. Die anderen Familienmitglieder vermieden es, sie anzusehen. Bill hatte die meisten Geschenke bekommen, aber das schien er gar nicht bemerkt zu haben.

Nach dem Essen boten sich Cale und Jasmin (die von Cale mitgeschleift wurde) freiwillig an, den Garten zu entgnomen. Harry, Ron und Hermine blieben, um beim Abwasch zu helfen und Charlie zog seinen Bruder hinaus, um ihm beim Baden zu helfen.

„Es ist... Es ist schön, dass du da bist, mein Junge", brachte Molly tapfer heraus und lächelte Harry zu.

„Ich war schon viel zu lange nicht mehr hier", meinte Harry schulterzuckend.

„Oder in Hogwarts", fügte Ron hinzu. „Wann kommst du endlich wieder zurück?"

Harry starrte ihn für einen Moment an. Man sah Ron an, dass er wütend und verletzt war, es aber zu unterdrücken versuchte.

„Nach dem Krieg. Vielleicht", antwortete Harry einsilbig.

„Krieg!", höhnte Ron, „Du weißt ja gar nicht, was der echte Krieg ist! Du hast ja keinen Bruder, der nicht spricht und nicht isst und-"  
>„Ron!", wies ihn Hermine scharf zurecht. „Das ist nicht fair! Wir wissen ja gar nicht, was Harry bisher schon alles passiert ist..."<p>

„Ja, weil er uns nichts erzählt!"

„Kinder, bitte, nicht streiten. Nicht heute", bat Molly leise und sofort biss sich Ron auf die Zunge.

„Schon gut", meinte Harry und legte den Teller beiseite, den er abgetrocknet hatte. „Es stimmt ja. Ich habe mich ewig nicht gemeldet. Es ist einfach so, dass ich... jetzt ein anderes Leben lebe und andere Prioritäten setze. Es tut mir leid, ich weiß, dass ich euch dadurch verletze und vernachlässige. Aber ich fürchte, das wird sich auch in Zukunft kaum ändern." Dann sah er Ron direkt an. „Und ich weiß sehr wohl, wie das ist. Ich kenne einen Veela, ein bisschen älter als ich, der mir ein guter Freund geworden ist. Aber seit er aus Askaban raus ist und... Und dann auch noch kurz danach seine Schwester von Todessern umgebracht wurde... Seitdem hat er jeden Lebenswillen verloren. Er benimmt sich ganz ähnlich wie Bill. Cale und ich kümmern uns um ihn. Er hat noch seine Seele, aber, keine Ahnung, er benutzt sie irgendwie nicht. Er isst nur, wenn wir es ihm aufzwingen. Er wäscht sich nur, wenn wir ihm androhen, es sonst selbst zu tun. Ansonsten hängt er einfach nur da, wie eine Puppe. Wir wissen, dass er noch zuhört, wenn wir mit ihm reden, weil er einmal Jasmin in Brand gesteckt hat, als sie was Gemeines zu ihm sagte. Aber dieses Lebenszeichen war vor einem Monat und seitdem kam nichts mehr... Ich weiß, dass es noch Hoffnung für ihn gibt und das macht es wohl nur halb so schlimm. Schön ist es trotzdem nicht."

Kurz herrschte Schweigen auf diese Offenbarung hin. Dann fiel Molly Weasley ihm weinend um den Hals. Immer wieder schluchzte sie Entschuldigungen und Dankesworte und wie schrecklich das alles sei und heulte Harry den ganzen Umhang voll. Der war zuerst ein bisschen verdutzt, dann aber tätschelte er der kleinen Frau behutsam den Rücken. Ron schaute verlegen zur Seite.

„Das... Das ist okay für uns, Harry", sagte Hermine schließlich, als Molly ihn losgelassen hatte. „Wir haben akzeptiert, dass du jetzt... anders bist. Aber wir möchten, dass du weißt, dass wir trotzdem immer deine Freunde bleiben werden und du jederzeit zu uns zurückkommen kannst."

Harry rang sich ein Lächeln ab. „Danke, Hermine. Wirklich. Ich würde euch ja gerne auch mal zu mir einladen, aber ich fürchte, in Hogwarts seid ihr sicherer." Menschen wurden in Gringotts, wo sich immer noch all jene Zwielichtigen versammelten, die keine andere Bleibe gefunden hatten oder neu aus dem Ausland hergekommen waren, zwar geduldet. Aber in die umfassenden Trainingsprogramme, in die sich Harry ebenfalls bald einschreiben wollte, wurden sie nicht eingebunden. Niemand kümmerte sich dort um sie oder sah nach ihnen, solange sie keinen Ärger machten. Es war vielleicht sicher, aber nicht sehr spaßig.

„Tut mir leid, was ich vorhin gesagt habe", meinte dann auch Ron zerknirscht. „Ich find's nur... einfach blöd dass du jetzt..." Er fuchtelte hilflos mit den Armen rum.

„Ich weiß", sagte Harry nachsichtig lächelnd. „Aber das ist nun einmal nicht zu ändern..."

03. Januar 1994, 21:00 Uhr

Gringotts

Thorok spielte nervös mit einem Kugelschreiber. Er ließ den Stift zwischen seinen langen Fingern hin und her wirbeln, sehnsüchtig den Beginn der Besprechung erwartend. Ihm gegenüber saß Luca, ein Bild der Ruhe selbst, die Arme auf den Ellenbogen auf dem Tisch abgestützt, die Hände ineinander gefaltet und das Kinn darauf abgelegt. Seine Augen starrten den Kobold unverwandt an, da es nichts anderes gab, das er hätte anstarren können.

Dann klopfte es ein Mal an die Tür. Nun, eigentlich war es eher ein dumpfes Pochen, als wäre etwas nicht allzu Schweres dagegen geprallt. Beide Anführer sahen auf und zur Tür hin, doch die blieb verschlossen. Schließlich erhob sich Luca und zog die Tür auf. Des Gleichgewichts beraubt fiel ihm Jenande in die Arme. Die Veela gab einen überraschten, Sirius einen knurrenden Ton von sich, bevor er seine Liebste wieder zu sich zog.

Luca, der sich denken konnte, was die beiden da draußen getrieben hatten, hob nur kommentarlos eine Augenbraue und setzte sich wieder auf seinen Platz. Jenande kicherte, strich ihre Kleidung glatt und folgte seinem Beispiel zusammen mit Sirius.

„Da wir ja nun endlich alle vollzählig sind, sollten wir mit der Besprechung beginnen", meinte Thorok und verkniff sich eine schnippische Bemerkung. Ein solches Verhalten gehörte bei den beiden Verliebten praktisch schon zur Tagesordnung.

„Der Dunkle Lord setzt sich in Bewegung", begann Luca, die Geschehnisse der letzten Monate zusammen zu fassen. „Seit dieser Werwolf unsere Pläne zunichte gemacht und von seiner Rückkehr berichtet hat-"

„Hey! Remus hat überhaupt niemandem berichtet, jedenfalls nicht freiwillig!", verteidigte Sirius seinen Freund. „Sie hätten es früher oder später sowieso herausgefunden."

„Wer hätte was herausgefunden?", fragte Thorok. Da die Rebellion sein Volk lediglich tangierte und er noch eine Bank zu führen hatte, führte er wenig Absprachen mit den anderen Anführern außerhalb der großen Versammlungen und war nicht immer auf dem neusten Stand der Dinge,

„Es existiert ein Widerstandsorden der Lichtzauberer gegen den Dunklen Lord, genannt der Orden des Phönix", erklärte Luca gelangweilt. „Albus Dumbledore steht ihm vor. Sirius und sein Freund Remus Lupin gehörten mal dazu, haben sich aber seit Askaban nicht mehr mit ihnen getroffen. Der Orden hat deswegen Lupin verhört und herausgefunden, dass der Dunkle Lord wieder da ist."

„Und die haben es sofort an die Presse weitergegeben", kombinierte Thorok.

„Richtig", bestätigte Jenande. „Welche genau so gehandelt hat, wie Canis Majoris es vorausgesehen hat: Unter Einfluss des Ministeriums verleumdet die Presse neben uns jetzt auch diesen Orden. Infolgedessen ist die Zahl der Terroranschläge auf Zivilisten und Lichtzauberer extrem gestiegen. Die Todesser haben keine Angst, bestraft zu werden."

„Aber das ist noch nicht alles. Harry Potter zufolge hat der Dunkle Lord jetzt auch die Dementoren auf seiner Seite. Was nicht weiter verwunderlich ist. Ohne Askaban hat das Ministerium nichts mehr, was es ihnen anbieten kann", meinte Luca.

„Er sammelt also Verbündete und macht die ersten Babyschritte", fasste Thorok zusammen.

„Babyschritte, das gefällt mir! Der kleine Lord macht Babyschritte..."

„Das ist nicht lustig", ermahnte Jenande ihren Liebhaber streng. „Es werden Menschen getötet."

Sirius gab sich Mühe, angemessen beschämt drein zu sehen.

„Jedenfalls müssen wir jetzt beschließen, was wir wegen dem kleinen Lo- äh, ich meine, wegen dem Dunklen Lord unternehmen", meinte Thorok und hüstelte einmal.

„Oder ob wir uns zuerst die Presse vornehmen", warf Luca ein. „Es schwächt die Moral unserer Leute, wenn sie als grausame Eroberer und nicht als tapfere Rebellen dargestellt werden. Der Tagesprophet wird vom Ministerium erpresst. Aber nichts beeinflusst die Menschen mehr als Geld. Wir könnten ebenfalls einen gewissen Einfluss geltend machen."

„Und unsere Schulden noch mehr hochtreiben?", erwiderte Jenande mit nichts als unverhohlener Verachtung für den Vorschlag – wenn auch wahrscheinlich nur, weil er von Luca kam. „Dann wird der kleine Lord seine Gegenwart nicht mehr verheimlichen und der Krieg geht sofort los. Wollen wir das?"  
>„Hey, du hast kleiner Lord gesagt!", zog sie Sirius grinsend auf.<br>„Hab ich nicht!"  
>„Hast du wohl! Und das ist cool – lasst uns das als zukünftiges Pseudonym benutzen. Der Scheißkerl soll wissen, dass wir keine Angst vor ihm haben - vor dem kleinen Lord!"<p>

Jenande legte nachdenklich den Kopf schief und Thorok grinste sogar ein klein wenig, aber Luca rollte nur mit den Augen.

„Es wird zweifellos irgendwann zum Krieg kommen", erklärte Thorok dann. „Wir sollten uns die Möglichkeit freihalten, ihn dann zu beginnen, wenn wir das wollen. Noch sind nicht alle Vorbereitungen getroffen. Wir müssen auch erst alle Zwielichtigen aus der Bank rausbringen und verteilen, bevor es losgeht. Sonst stirbt hier drin die Hälfte der gesamten Streitmacht, wenn die Bank angegriffen wird, so sicher sie auch sein mag. Aber es gibt noch einen Grund, warum ich den Krieg gerne verzögern würde."

„Was für einen?", wollte Sirius wissen.

Der Kobold nestelte kurz an seinem Gürtel herum, an dem ein kleiner Stoffbeutel festgemacht war. Er zog den Gegenstand daraus hervor und präsentierte der Runde einen kleinen Trinkpokal. Der goldene Kelch war mit allerlei blauen Edelsteinen verziert und am Rand zierte ihn eine kleine Inschrift: 'Helga Hufflepuff'.

Die drei Anführer sahen den Kobold fragend an und dieser begann zu erläutern:  
>„Nachdem Bellatrix Lestrange und ihr Ehemann Rodolphus in den Kämpfen um Askaban ohne benannte Erben verstorben sind, ist die Familie Lestrange ausgestorben und der Besitz geht an die nächsten Verwandten über – die Blacks." Er sah Sirius vielsagend an. Dieser wollte gerade erwidern, dass er mit seiner verfluchten Cousine überhaupt nichts zu tun haben wollte, doch Thorok sprach bereits weiter. „Wie es nach der Erbschaftsverteilung üblich ist, haben meine Mitarbeiter den Inhalt des Verlieses genau inspiziert. Dabei wurde auch dieser Kelch gefunden, den ich heute gern persönlich überreichen möchte. Die Lestranges haben vor allem Geld und magische Artefakte bei uns hinterlegt und deshalb kam es mir merkwürdig vor, dass dieser Kelch, offensichtlich ohne jegliche Magie, dabei war – auch wenn er einst einer der größten Hexen ihrer Zeit gehörte. Ich ließ ihn also von meinen Mitarbeitern genauer untersuchen. Das Verfahren dauerte einige Wochen, aber schließlich fanden wir heraus, was es ist. Nämlich ein Horkrux."<p>

„Ein was?", fragte Jenande ratlos.

Luca's Miene jedoch verdüsterte sich, als wisse er, was das zu bedeuten hatte. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass es Lestranges war?"

„Mit Sicherheit kann das natürlich nicht gesagt werden. Wenn ja, könnte das ihren Wahnsinn erklären. Andererseits war sie die treuste Todesserin überhaupt..."

„Würde mich bitte jemand aufklären?", verlangte Sirius zu wissen.

„Ein Horkrux ist ein tief schwarzmagischer Gegenstand", erklärte der Kobold. „Er enthält ein Stück der Seele desjenigen, der den Zauber ausführt. Um ein Seelenstück in einem beliebigen Gegenstand zu versiegeln, muss man ein Menschenopfer bringen. Dann jedoch ist es theoretisch möglich, dass das Seelenstück das gesamte Wesen der ursprünglichen Person abspeichert und zwar zu dem Zeitpunkt, da es hergestellt wird. Die Magie kann auf eine andere Person übergreifen, wenn die sich lange genug in der Nähe des Horkrux aufhält und eine emotionale Bindung dazu aufbaut. Es ist sogar eine vollständige Übernahme möglich, sodass ein Doppelgänger der Person erschaffen wird. Oder, anders gesagt, wenn der ursprüngliche Besitzer des Horkrux stirbt, kann er dennoch wieder zurückkehren. Er ist unsterblich."

„Wenn der kleine Lord davon wusste... hat er garantiert einen gemacht. Aber er würde nicht wollen, dass seine Todesser auch unsterblich werden. Bellatrix wusste wahrscheinlich gar nicht, was sie da hatte", flüsterte Sirius.

„Also ist der kleine Lord unsterblich... bis man den Horkrux zerstört, richtig?", vergewisserte sich Jenande.

„Korrekt. Leider ist es sehr schwer, diese Teile zu zerstören. Es sind bisher nur zwei Methoden bekannt: Basiliskengift und Dämonenfeuer. Letzteres ist viel zu gefährlich hervorzubringen, auch für den Anwender und ersteres sehr selten und sehr teuer."

„Aber warum sollte der kleine Lord seinen Horkrux ausgerechnet in einem Verlies in Gringotts verstecken? Und dann auch noch in Bellatrix'?", fragte sich Sirius laut. „Ich meine, der ist doch normalerweise schlauer. Er hätte ahnen müssen, dass er im Falle des Todes der beiden verloren gehen könnte."

„Wo versteckt man ein unsterbliches Stück seiner Seele?", fragte Luca rhetorisch. „Entweder an einem sicheren Ort oder an einem, an dem keiner sucht. Der Dunkle Lord wird sich nicht mit dem zweitbesten zufrieden geben. Nichts für ungut, aber den Ruf des sichersten Ortes in Großbritannien hat immer noch Hogwarts. Und dort wird garantiert niemand danach suchen."

„Vielleicht ist er deswegen da nicht rangekommen", vermutete Jenande.

„Er ist mal da zur Schule gegangen", warf Sirius dem entgegen. „Harry hat mir mal erzählt, dass er diese Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet hat, genau wie-" Er erblasste.

„Was? Was ist los, Canis Majoris?"  
>„Das Tagebuch!", brachte Sirius hervor. „Harry hat von einem Tagebuch erzählt, das eine Schülerin dazu gebracht hat, die Kammer erneut zu öffnen und den Basilisken darin freizulassen. Er meinte, in dem Tagebuch wäre eine Erinnerung vom kleinen Lord drin gewesen, aber er hätte es zerstört, indem er einen Zahn von dem toten Basilisken benutzt hätte. Ein Tagebuch wäre perfekt, um eine emotionale Bindung aufzubauen!"<p>

„Also hat der kleine Lord nicht nur einen Horkrux gemacht", stellte Thorok fest. „Das hatte ich befürchtet."

„Woher kam das Tagebuch?", wollte Luca wissen.

„Keine Ahnung... Von den Malfoys, wenn ich mich recht entsinne."

„Also das Tagebuch von den Malfoys, mit Basiliskengift zerstört. Und der Kelch von den Lestranges. Gibt es im inneren Zirkel noch jemanden, dem er so etwas hätte anvertrauen könnte?"

„Nicht, dass ich wüsste..."

„Dann ist es nicht auszuschließen, dass in Hogwarts noch einer ist. Entweder etwas Emotionales wie ein Buch, ein Spiegel oder vielleicht sogar ein Kleidungsstück, oder ein wertvolles, historisches Artefakt, wie dieser Kelch."  
>„Ein Buch wohl eher nicht. Zweimal derselbe Gegenstand ist unwahrscheinlich", meinte Sirius. „Aber die Frage ist doch, wie viele von den Dingern müssen wir suchen, bevor wir den Typen endlich umbringen können?"<p>

„Höchst wahrscheinlich drei", meinte Thorok. „Einer würde eigentlich genügen. Die Tatsache, dass es mindestens zwei sind, deutet auf eine Doppelsicherung hin. Theoretisch könnten es unendlich viele sein, da sich der kleine Lord ja nicht gerade ziert, Leute umzubringen. Aber alle guten Dinge sind drei. Drei ist eine magische Zahl und wir sind uns ja fast sicher, dass noch eines in Hogwarts ist."

„Dann stellt sich uns nur noch die Frage, wie zum Teufel wir an einen Basilisken kommen sollen", schlussfolgerte Jenande.

„Hat Harry nicht ein paar Basilisken...?"  
>„Das sind Brasil-Basilisken, keine echten."<p>

„Dann müssen wir eben auf den zurückgreifen, der in Hogwarts ist", schlug Luca vor. „Du sagtest doch, er sei bereits tot, oder?"

Sirius nickte. „Ich habe keine Ahnung, was mit der Leiche geschah, aber vermutlich liegt sie da immer noch."

„Wunderbar. Die Weihnachtsferien sind ja gerade erst zu Ende. Harry soll sofort aufbrechen und wieder am laufenden Schuljahr teilnehmen. Dort soll er so schnell wie möglich das Basiliskengift besorgen und nach dem dritten Horkrux suchen."

„Moment!", fuhr der Werwolf auf, „Wann hast du das beschlossen? Harry will hier bleiben! Er hat seine Kampfausbildung gerade erst wieder aufgenommen!"

„Dann wird er sie eben unterbrechen müssen. Es ist die einfachste Lösung, die wir haben", meinte Luca.

„Dir liegt doch ein Scheiß an Harry! Der letzte Horkrux hat eine verdammte Riesenschlange auf ihn losgelassen."

„Genau deswegen soll er ja gehen. Schließlich hat er sich erfolgreich dagegen zur Wehr gesetzt, oder etwa nicht?"

„Liebling, ich muss diesem blutsaugenden Scheusal ausnahmsweise mal Recht geben", beschwichtigte ihn Jenande. „Im Grunde ist das eine perfekte Möglichkeit – vorausgesetzt, die Schule nimmt ihn noch einmal auf."

Höchst widerwillig musste Sirius dem nachgeben und so wurde es beschlossen: Harry Potter würde wieder nach Hogwarts zurückkehren.

27. Januar 1994, 04:25 Uhr

Gringotts

„WO IST DIESER VERFLUCHTE BLUTSAUGER! WENN ICH DEN IN DIE FINGER KRIEGE, DER IST SOWAS VON TOT!"

Luca verzog gequält das Gesicht und lauschte auf die stapfenden Schritte draußen auf dem Gang. Wenn eine Veela, die zu den elegantesten und schönsten Wesen überhaupt auf Erden zählte, _ stapfte_, dann sollte man zusehen, dass man so schnell wie möglich das Weite suchte. Andernfalls bedeutete das jede Menge Flammen für denjenigen, auf den sie wütend war und alle, die zu nah bei ihm standen.

Unglücklicherweise war Luca diesmal derjenige und die einzige Möglichkeit, die er gesehen hatte, sich vor seiner übellaunigen Verbündeten zu retten ohne einen Kampf zu provozieren, war eine kleine Abstellkammer gewesen, in die er sich notgedrungen gequetscht hatte. Da diese Tat allein schon sein Ego verletzte, war er nicht imstande Rücksicht darauf zu nehmen, dass sich bereits jemand in dem kleinen Raum befand.

Seine Nase sagte ihm, dass es ein Werwolf war. Ein weiblicher, um genau zu sein, dem er hastig eine Hand über den Mund legte, damit er nicht schrie. Einige Sekunden lang verhielt der Wolf sich auch ganz still. Aber genau in dem Augenblick, als die wutschnaubende Veela direkt vor ihnen hinter der Tür sein musste, fing er auf einmal zu zappeln an. Luca hatte seine liebe Mühe mit ihm, denn mit seinen herumfuchtelnden Armen drohte er, einige Blecheimer und Besenstiele umzustoßen und eine Menge verräterischen Lärms zu machen. Er schlug und trat und biss ihm in seine Hand, aber Luca hielt ihn unerbittlich fest, bis die Schritte und das zornige Geschrei verstummt waren. Dann erst ließ er den Wolf los.

„Whhhaaaah!", machte dieser und wollte einen Satz zurück machen, drohte jedoch in einen Haufen Wischmöppe zu fallen. Luca hielt ihn gerade noch rechtzeitig am Arm fest, bevor er stürzte, was nicht besonders schwer war. Sie standen hier auf engstem Raum in der kleinen Kammer.

„Was zum Henker sollte das?" Jetzt wurde er gleich vom nächsten Weibsbild angefaucht. Na großartig. „Du hättest mich beinahe erstickt!"

„Nichts für ungut. War ein Notfall."

Luca versuchte in der absoluten Dunkelheit der Kammer etwas zu erkennen, doch selbst seine vampirischen Augen brauchten zumindest ein kleines bisschen Licht. Hier drin war er blind.

„Dürfte ich dann erfahren, was der ehrenwerte Herr hier will?", fragte der Wolf, nachdem er wieder einigermaßen zu Atem gekommen war. Die entsprechenden Geräusche sagten ihm, dass er sich den Staub von den Kleidern klopfte.

„Ich vermute mal, dasselbe wie du", gab er zurück. „Mich verstecken."

„Ach ja, und vor wem?"

„Dasselbe könnte ich dich fragen."  
>„Ich hab aber als erstes gefragt. Das hier ist meine Abstellkammer, ich war zuerst hier!"<p>

Luca stutzte kurz – und dann spürte er ein merkwürdiges Gefühl in seiner Brust. Das Bedürfnis, zu lachen. Naja, oder eher amüsiert zu glucksen. Seltsam. Das hatte er lange nicht mehr gehabt.

„Wenn es dich so brennend interessiert – ich bin auf der Flucht vor einer Furie von Frau, die mich rösten will."

„Ach ja?", kam die Antwort skeptisch zurück. „Was hast du angestellt, Vampir?" Anscheinend war der Geruchssinn seines Gegenübers ebenfalls recht gut. Was bei einem Wolf zu erwarten war – erst recht auf diese Distanz. Luca hätte nur die Hand auszustrecken brauchen, um ihn zu berühren.

„Ich habe von einer Veela getrunken, die ihr unterstellt war. Was eigentlich keine große Sache sein sollte – es ist klar im Bündnisvertrag vermerkt, dass Vampire sowohl von Werwölfen als auch von Veela trinken dürfen, wenn diese einverstanden damit sind." Und das Mädchen war mehr als einverstanden gewesen. Schließlich war er der Anführer der Vampire und genoss überall großen Respekt. So sauer Jenande auch auf ihn war, aus irgendeinem Grund empfand sie es unter ihrer Würde, Luca's erste Entscheidung bei Askaban, die Veela zurückzulassen, öffentlich zu machen. Der Vampir hatte jedoch ganz stark Sirius Black im Verdacht, der sie garantiert dazu überredet hatte, damit das Bündnis nicht brach.

„Ich seh' da nichts Illegales dran", meinte auch der Wolf und Luca konnte sich ziemlich gut vorstellen, wie er die Stirn runzelte.

„Ist es auch nicht. Sonst würde ich mich der Strafe nicht auf diese Weise entziehen. In einer Stunde hat sie sich wieder beruhigt."

Kurzes Schweigen.

„Also?", fragte er dann seinerseits.

„Also was?"

„Warum bist du hier?

Wenn er schon so ausgefragt wurde, wollte er wenigstens wissen von wem.

„Ob du's glaubst oder nicht, aber ich hab das Putzmittel gesucht", behauptete der Wolf.

„Tatsächlich?"  
>„Tatsächlich."<p>

„Lüg mich nicht an." In den Worten lag keine Drohung, keine Anklage. Luca hatte keinen Grund, dem Wolf böse zu sein. Aber er mochte es nicht, wenn man ihn anlog.

Tief sog der Vampir die Luft ein. Waren da Spuren von Angstschweiß zu riechen? Das leise Rascheln von nervösen Bewegungen zu hören? Irgendetwas, das ihm Aufschluss über den Grund des Hierseins seines unbekannten Zellengenossen gegeben hätte? Ja, da war... Salz. Schwach und getrocknet, aber vorhanden.

„Du hast dich hier versteckt, damit niemand deine Tränen sieht", schlussfolgerte er.

Ein Schnauben. „Deswegen kann ich euch Vamps nicht leiden."

Luca blinzelte einmal. Vamps?

Kurze Stille. Dann ein Rascheln und blechernes Scheppern, als der Wolf sich in dem viel zu engen Raum auf den Boden setzte. Sein Knie berührte kurz das seine, wahrscheinlich hatte er die Arme um sie geschlungen.

„Ich war dabei", murmelte er und ein leises Geräusch verriet ihm, dass er den Kopf an die Wand lehnte und zu ihm aufsah – obwohl seine Augen in der Finsternis kaum mehr erkennen dürften als seine.

„In Askaban", vervollständige Luca den Gedanken. Vage erinnerte er sich an den Krisenbericht. „Es gab nur zwei weibliche Wölfe... Einen aus dem Rettungsteam, der getötet wurde und einen Gefangenen."

Wenn der Wolf sich wunderte, dass er die Zahlen so genau kannte, dann ließ er es sich nicht anmerken.

„Ich war... Ich hab noch Verwandte außerhalb", drang die Stimme aus der Dunkelheit zu ihm vor. „Eigentlich gehöre ich zu einem Rudel in Cornwall. Hab nur auf der Durchreise im Hauptquartier vorbei geschaut."

„Zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort."

„...genau. Ich war mit meinem Partner unterwegs, der..."

Da war er wieder, der Salzgeruch. Frisch diesmal.

„Ich träume immer noch von ihm." Ein ersticktes Flüstern.

Luca wusste, dass Werwölfe bei ihren Liebesaffären von 'Partnern' redeten. Die beiden hatten sich sehr nahe gestanden.

„War er unter den Razziatoten?", fragte der Vampir und bemühte sich gar nicht erst, irgendwelches falsches Mitgefühl in seine Stimme zu legen. Doch der Wolf schien das nicht zu bemerken. Oder vielleicht doch, denn eine Weile lang gab es nur unterdrücktes Schluchzen. Luca überlegte, ob er einfach verschwinden sollte. Er wollte ja offensichtlich nicht, dass jemand ihn weinen sah, sonst wäre er nicht hier. Aber dann sprach er doch weiter:

„Nein, er war... Er hat mit mir überlebt. Und dann kam Askaban. Und der Mond. Und ich ha-habe..." Er brauchte nicht weitersprechen.

Wider Erwarten regte sich nun doch etwas wie Mitgefühl in dem Vampir. Das war eine ungewöhnlich grausame Geschichte. Er hätte den Wolf getröstet, wenn er nicht von so vielen Vampiren gewusst hätte, die ein ebensolches Leid durchlebt hatten – Jahrhunderte lang. Ihn selbst eingeschlossen.

„So etwas... So etwas kann man nicht verstehen", brachte der Wolf unter Tränen hervor. „Wie das ist, wenn du aufwachst und den Geliebten tot siehst und du weißt, dass es deine Schuld ist, dass du der Mörder bist... Kannst du dir das vorstellen?"

Es war eine rhetorische Frage. Der Wolf erwartete keine Antwort. Deswegen gab ihm Luca auch keine, sondern stellte eine Gegenfrage:

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, wie das ist, wenn deine geliebte Person Selbstmord begeht? Und du weißt, dass du der Grund dafür bist? Jahrzehnte, Jahrhunderte lang zuzusehen, wie die Person langsam aber sicher abstirbt, bis nichts mehr übrig ist außer Wahnsinn und du bist Schuld und kannst nichts tun und willst nichts tun, weil alles was du bringst, nur neuer Tod ist?"

Das Schluchzen erstarb. „Ich... Ich nehme an, das ist auch nicht angenehm."

„Es ist die Hölle", erwiderte er kalt.

Stille.

Dann:

„Was ist passiert?"

Luca schwieg. Er war nicht sicher, ob er darüber reden wollte. Er wusste, dass er sollte, dass er es längst hätte machen können und dies war vielleicht die beste Gelegenheit, nun, wo es endlich vorbei war. Einem unbekannten Wolf sein vampirisches Herz ausschütten, sich dem Erzfeind seiner Art anvertrauen, jemandem, der ihn überhaupt nicht kannte und von dem er nichts wusste, als das er ebenfalls großes Leid durchlebt hatte. Und der eine Stimme brauchte, an der er sich festklammern konnte, ein größeres Leid als seines, das sein Elend hinfort wischte und unwichtig machte.

Scheiß drauf.

„Sie war eine Pfarrerstochter. Aus Frankreich. Ich kam mindestens einmal die Woche abends in diese Kirche. Die Mauern hatten Einbuchtungen, in denen die Heiligenstatuen standen. Hinter ihnen ließ sich leicht ein Opfer verbergen, das vom Blutverlust geschwächt war. Die Kirche war in dieser dörflichen Gegend der einzige Ort, an dem man zu gewissen Zeiten sicher sein konnte, jemanden anzutreffen. Damit war ich der größte Gotteslästerer der Welt... und doch verliebte sie sich in mich. Die vielen Regeln und das Gefängnis der Heiligkeit waren ihr zuwider. Sie liebte ihre Familie, aber sie wollte Freiheit. Ich konnte sie ihr geben. Ich konnte ihr alles geben, wenn sie auf das Licht verzichtete. Und sie wollte es. Wie oft hat sie mich angefleht, sie zu verwandeln! Aber ich zögerte. Ich wartete und wartete und ihre Furcht davor, alt zu werden und ohne mich zu sterben, wuchs mit jedem Jahr.

Ihr Vater war nicht dumm. Es gefiel ihm nicht, dass seine Tochter mit einem unverheirateten jungen Mann ausging und so stellte er Nachforschungen an. Irgendwann zählte er eins und eins zusammen und schon hatten wir die Inquisition am Hals." Er schwieg für einen Moment, als er sich an die aufgebrachten Dörfler erinnerte, die schreiend und mit Fackeln bewaffnet hinter ihnen her gejagt waren. Er selbst hätte ihnen leicht entkommen können, aber sie, so zart und zerbrechlich, stolperte immer wieder über ihre wunden Füße.

„Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie uns finden würden. Und da... verwandelte ich sie schließlich doch." Er atmete einmal tief durch. Der Fehler, den er damals begangen hatte, würde ihn zweifellos ebenfalls in seinen Träumen verfolgen – wenn er denn noch welche hätte. Stattdessen kamen die Erinnerungen, wenn er bei vollem Bewusstsein war. Und das war weitaus schlimmer.

„Wir entkamen, aber von da an war es zwischen uns nie mehr so wie früher. Erst wurde sie kalt und gleichgültig. Ich brachte ihr alles bei, was ich wusste, aber trotzdem tötete sie immer Menschen, um zu trinken. Nie wurde sie satt.

Dann kamen die Vampirgesetze. Wir mussten uns im Schatten halten, während die Zaubererwelt immer offener wurde. Trotzdem gerieten einige von uns immer wieder in die Hexenverfolgungen hinein. Im Grunde war es lächerlich. Als ich hörte, dass sie sich hatte fangen lassen... Ich dachte, sie wäre des Lebens überdrüssig. Ich dachte, sie hasse mich dafür, dass ich sie verwandelt hatte. Das tat sie – aber sie handelte aufgrund dessen anders, als ich es erwartet hätte.

Sie lehnte meine Hilfe ab. Ich war dabei, ich stand neben ihrem Scheiterhaufen, ich kämpfte mich durch die Menge, während die Menschen darauf warteten, dass die Sonne endgültig über den Horizont kroch.

Und dann lachte sie."

In Europa war das der Anfang der organisierten dunklen Vampire. Begonnen mit diesem einen, schrecklichen Ereignis. Später folgten andere Gruppen ihrem Beispiel.

Luca brauchte drei Anläufe, bis er weitersprechen konnte.

„Sie kamen von allen Seiten. Kaum fünf Minuten vor Sonnenaufgang, als die Menschen es am wenigsten erwarteten. Sie kamen von überall her, ihre Verbündeten und sie veranstalteten ein Massaker unter den Sterblichen. Sie schlachteten sie ab und badeten in ihrem Blut. Sie sprang von ihrem Scheiterhaufen und mit einer einzigen Bewegung riss sie drei Menschen die Köpfe ab. Es war... unvorstellbar schrecklich. Ich stand nur da und sah zu.

Seitdem hat sie ihre Anhänger um sich geschart und die Menschen wie Vieh gejagt. Schließlich schloss sie sich sogar dem Dunklen Lord auf dieser Jagd an... Bis sie vor Askaban von ihm verraten und getötet wurde."

Der Atem des Wolfes war ruhiger geworden. Luca's Inneres jedoch war aufgewühlt, voller längst verdrängt geglaubter Emotionen.

„Ihr Name war Sariel...", flüsterte er kaum hörbar.

Der Wolf hatte ihn nicht unterbrochen. Jetzt aber tastete eine schlanke Hand nach ihm und Luca zuckte heftig zusammen, als er die für Werwölfe von ihm bisher so untypisch geglaubten zarten Finger in seiner Hand spürte.

„Warum hat sie dich gehasst?", fragte der Wolf leise.

Der Vampir schluckte einen Kloß hinunter, der sich auf einmal in seinem Hals gebildet hatte.

„Sie war schwanger, als ich sie verwandelte. Sie hasste mich, weil ich ihr Kind getötet habe."

„Aber... Ich dachte, Vampire können keine Kinder zeugen."

„Können sie auch nicht."

„Oh."

Die zarten Finger drückten leicht seine Hand. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen erwiderte er den trostspendenden Druck.

Was tat er hier eigentlich? Hielt Händchen mit einem Wolf in einer Abstellkammer. Irgendetwas war doch an diesem Bild verkehrt. Aber es fühlte sich so gut an, dass ihm nicht einfallen wollte, was.

„Wusstest du, dass Werwölfe eine viermal höhere Reproduktionsrate als Menschen haben?", fragte der Wolf unvermittelt.

Luca schüttelte den Kopf, auch wenn die Geste ungesehen blieb.

„Innerhalb eines Rudels werden oft Zwillinge oder Drillinge geboren. Die meisten Wölfinnen, die ihre Welpen außerhalb des Rudels zur Welt bringen, haben nur Totgeburten. Das Kratzen und Beißen, wenn sie versuchen, allein zu Vollmond niemanden zu verletzen, bringt die Kinder um. Aber ich hatte Glück. Ich hatte mein Rudel und meinen Partner. Und immer wenn ich jetzt von ihm träume, frage ich mich oft, was unsere Kinder wohl geworden wären."

Ihre Worte linderten Lucas Schmerz, wenn auch nur ein wenig. Er hatte Dekaden Zeit gehabt, über Sariel hinweg zu kommen. Sie aber hatte ihren Geliebten und ihre Kinder verloren. Sie hatte sie selbst getötet. Dagegen wirkte selbst seine Geschichte weniger grässlich.

„Zweifellos ein paar nervige Kläffer", antwortete Luca leise.

Der Wolf gab etwas von sich, das ein Lachen hätte sein können, wenn er es nicht in Tränen erstickt hätte. „Ja, wahrscheinlich hast du Recht..."

Sie hatte seine Hand noch immer nicht losgelassen.

Luca's Gedanken schweiften ab. Nach kurzer Zeit überprüfte er seine innere Uhr und schüttelte dann ihre Hand ab.

„Es ist kurz vor sechs. Der große, böse Vampir kehrt jetzt in seinen Sarg zurück."

„Was ist denn das hier, wenn kein dunkles und stickiges Grab?", fragte der Wolf und griff wieder nach seiner Hand. „Bleib doch einfach hier. Ich bin ohnehin müde."

„Du willst doch wohl nicht zwischen ein paar alten Besenstielen einschlafen?"

„Ich könnte, wenn ich mich an dich lehnen darf."

Luca stutze. Das war doch verrückt. Aber schon spürte er ein weiches Gewicht an seinem Körper und ein paar Arme, von denen er sich widerstrebend zu Boden ziehen ließ. So saßen sie beide beieinander, die Beine ausgestreckt zwischen einem Wirrwarr aus Besen gefangen, ihr verführerisch duftender Hals an seine Schulter gelehnt.

„Unsere Geheimnisse, die bleiben hier, in diesem Sarg", flüsterte sie. „Wir nehmen sie mit ins Grab."

„Ja", sagte er mit rauer Stimme und versuchte, nicht allzu sehr an das Blut zu denken, das durch ihre Adern rauschte. Die Sonne musste draußen inzwischen aufgegangen sein. Er hatte die Gelegenheit verpasst, zu verschwinden. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich in diesem leidgeschwängerten Grab viel sicherer als in seinem abgedunkelten Zimmer mit dem harten Bett.

Scheiß drauf.

XxX

Sorry für die lange Auszeit. Mein Beta ist verschollen.

Ja, dass Luca in Gedanken von der Werwölfin als 'er' spricht ist beabsichtigt.


	22. Horkruxe gesucht

29. Januar 1994, 04:02 Uhr

Hogwarts

Harry kauerte am Boden, im Schatten eines großen Baumes. Einer großen Weide, um genau zu sein, deren Äste wütend hin und her peitschten. Sie konnten ihn nicht erwischen, weil er zu nah am Stamm saß. Trotzdem beobachtete Harry sie genau. Dann, als sich gerade eine Lücke in der Verteidigung des Baumes auftat, schnellte er hervor. Blitzartig umrundete er den Giganten – und drückte seine Pfote auf den Knoten am Stamm. Sofort erstarrte der Baum.

„Ist die Luft rein?", flüsterte eine Stimme.

Harry wandte sich seinem Paten zu. Der hockte noch immer halb im Geheimgang, der von der Heulenden Hütte nach Hogwarts führte. Harry wusste, dass er auch nicht herauskommen würde. Hier würden sich ihre Wege trennen.

„Du hast keine Ahnung, wie seltsam das aussieht", meinte der Werwolf schmunzelnd. „Ein Löwe und zwei Schlangen. Na schön, für mich heißt es jetzt Abschied nehmen. Ich habe keine Lust, mich von Dumbledore verhören zu lassen."

Der Orden ahnte nicht, dass Sirius Black in Wahrheit Canis Majoris war, der rätselhafte Anführer der Werwölfe mit dem Tierkopf, über den die Zeitungen mittlerweile herzogen. Als Anführer der Vampire war Luca nur ein Schatten und Jenande hielt sich ebenfalls im Hintergrund. Aber Sirius hatte viel von der Organisation auf sich genommen und wurde langsam zu einer Berühmtheit. In den Augen des Ministeriums zu einem zweiten dunklen Lord.

„Okay, mein Junge, halt dich an den Plan. Keine Heldentaten, klar?", wies Sirius ihn noch einmal zurecht. Harry rollte nur mit den Augen. In seiner Animagusgestalt konnte er nicht viel mehr tun, um seinem Unmut über diese überflüssige Warnung Ausdruck zu verleihen.

„Es ist zwar wichtig, dass du die Horkruxe findest, aber offenbare dich Dumbledore nur, wenn es unbedingt notwendig ist. Er ist ein Lichtzauberer durch und durch. Seit der Sache mit Remus... Sagen wir, ich vertraue ihm nicht mehr vollkommen, okay? Vielleicht weiß er ja auch schon alles und hat selber noch nichts gefunden. Und selbst wenn nicht besteht die Gefahr, dass durch eine groß angelegte Suchaktion die 'Juniortodesser' unter den Slytherins erfahren, was wir suchen. Also sei einfach unauffällig."

Harry nickte nur. Sirius schenkte ihm noch ein schiefes Lächeln und streichelte ihm einmal über das schwarze Fell auf seinem Kopf. Dann tauchte er zurück in den Geheimgang.

Harry wandte sich um und begann zu laufen. Es war früh morgens und die Sonne begann gerade erst aufzugehen. In seiner Animagusgestalt jedoch machte Harry das nichts aus. Niemand befand sich auf dem Schlossgelände, der Harry hätte beobachten können, als er sich durch das Tor schlich.

Harry nahm eine kleine Abzweigung und schlüpfte durch die Tür der Jungentoilette. Rasch überprüfte er die Kabinen. Niemand da. Perfekt.

Rasch verwandelte sich der große Löwe zurück, sobald er einen schattigen Platz gefunden hatte. Harry stolperte beinahe, als das Gewicht der beiden Schlangen, die sich um seinen Oberkörper gewunden hatten, ihn wieder traf. Als Löwe war er stärker und spürte es kaum, aber Sodom und Gomorrha waren in den letzten Wochen rasch gewachsen und hatten einiges an Gewicht zugelegt. Sie waren kaum noch unauffällig.

„_Wage essss nicht, unssss dasssss Klo runterzuspülen!"_, zischte Gomorrha und Harry musste leise lachen, als er die beiden herunter ließ.

„_Keine Sorge, das werde ich nicht."_

Harry bückte sich bei den Waschbecken. Er achtete darauf, nur sehr wenig Magie zu sammeln, als er den Zauberstab auf das Wasserrohr darunter richtete.

„Reducto!"

Das eiserne Rohr platzte. Metall und Wasser spritzten durch die Gegend und Harry verschloss das Loch rasch mit einem Siegelzauber, der dass Wasser aufhielt, aber feste Gegenstände durchließ.

„_Ist das breit genug für dich?"_

Sodom wand sich unter seinem Kragen hervor und beäugte kritisch das Loch. An der Unterseite war das Rohr so dick wie ein ein menschlicher Oberarm. Mit einiger Mühe könnte Sodom sich vielleicht hindurch quetschen.

„_Ich weiß nicht, wie weit das Rohr unter Wasser steht"_, gab Harry zu.

„_Dasss issssst kein Problem. Wir können lange die Luft anhalten_", beruhigte ihn Sodom. _„Aber dasss wird mich einige Schuppen kossssten. Dafür schuldessst du mir wasss!"_

„_Ich werde morgen ein paar Brathähnchen vom Büfett mitgehen lassen", _versprach Harry.

Es dauerte tatsächlich etwas, bis Sodom sich durch die Öffnung gezwängt hatten. Dann aber war er drin und sein leises Zischen klang nunmehr verzerrt durch das Metall.

„_Nicht vergessen: Du sollst nicht die Kammer selbst, sondern den Eingang suchen! Ein Rohr, das magisch versiegelt ist. Die Magie müsstest du spüren können, es ist schließlich Parselzauber."_

Die Schlange antwortete nicht mehr, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass er ihn gehört hatten.

Harry war es im letzten Jahr mehr als komisch vorgekommen, dass der Eingang zur Kammer des Schreckens ausgerechnet in einem Mädchenklo versteckt lag. Viel wahrscheinlicher kam es ihm vor, dass Slytherin mehrere Eingänge in verschiedenen Toiletten verborgen hatte. Er hatte immerhin nicht wissen können, ob sein Erbe männlich oder weiblich war. Riddle hatte eben nur den einen Eingang gefunden – wobei Harry sich gar nicht vorstellen wollte, wie er dazu gekommen war. Was zum Teufel hatte ihn in eine Mädchentoilette getrieben?

Aber sicher musste es auch noch einen Eingang in einem Jungenklo geben. Harry wollte ungern zur Maulenden Myrthe zurück. Das wäre nicht nur nervig, sondern auch höchst verdächtig. Immerhin konnte er den Eingang ja auch nicht in seiner Tiergestalt öffnen. Nach dem Tod des Basilisken hatte Harry in der Kammer des Schreckens nichts mehr verloren. Außerdem bezweifelte er, dass der Eingang dort nicht von Dumbledore in irgendeiner Art und Weise verschlossen worden war. Deswegen sollte Sodom für ihn einen anderen Eingang finden.

Harry reparierte das Loch mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes. Er würde seine Schlange morgen in den Duschräumen der Gryffindors wieder heraus holen. Bis dahin sollte er das Schloss erkunden.

„_Jetzt zu dir..."_

Gomorrha glitt näher an ihn heran und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„_Nachts kann ich das Schloss mit meinem Tarnumhang erkunden, aber das wird nicht reichen. Wir müssen einen Ort finden, an dem Voldemort hier einen Horkrux verstecken könnte. Dafür müssen wir erst einmal auf Gerüchte der Schüler setzen. Wenn ich mich tagsüber draußen bewegen will, kann ich das auf Dauer nur als Animagus, wegen der Sonne. Ich werde versuchen, mich an Filch und die Weasley-Zwillinge zu halten, die kennen die meisten Geheimgänge. Vielleicht schaffe ich es, dass mich einer der Weasleys als Haustier aufnimmt oder so. Aber Voldemort war in Slytherin, also ist die Wahrscheinlichkeit hoch, dass er etwas in den Kerkern versteckt hat. Du musst versuchen, dich mit einem der Slytherins anzufreunden, damit du dort unentdeckt spionieren kannst."_

„_Essss gefällt mir nicht, dassss Haussstier von jemand anderen ssssein zu müssssen",, murrte Gomorrha._

„_Denkst du, mir gefällt das?",_ fragte Harry glucksend._ „Es muss eben sein. Anders habe ich kaum eine Chance, Voldemort zu besiegen. Du wartest am besten im Verbotenen Wald auf die nächste Klasse Pflege magischer Geschöpfe."  
>„Na schön, ich machssss. Wann treffen wir wieder zusssammen?"<br>„Sodom wird uns beiden Bescheid geben, sobald er die Kammer gefunden hat. Dann treffen wir uns dort."_

Gomorrha glitt an ihm vorbei und aus der Tür heraus.

Bevor Harry ihr folgte, griff er in seine magisch vergrößerte Manteltasche. Seine Finger tasteten über etwas Glattes und er zog es heraus. Es war der Spiegel, der ihn mit Sirius verband. Den würde er später noch brauchen, aber nicht jetzt.

Harry steckte ihn wieder ein und suchte weiter. Als er diesmal kaltes Metall berührte, war es nicht der Spiegel. Es war ein kleines, schlichtes Messinggerät – Luca hatte es ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt. Wie alles, was von dem Vampir kam, war es Teil seiner Kampfausrüstung. Das magische Gerät hatte Ähnlichkeit mit einem Spiegel. Es gab sie in den kompliziertesten Formen, aber dieser hier sah ganz schlicht aus, war aber umso wirkungsvoller. Auf dem schmalen Griff saß ein vergoldeter Rahmen, in dessen Rund ein Messingreif oben und unten befestigt war. Als Harry ihn berührte, drehte sich der Reif ganz langsam in seiner Halterung. Es war ein Occultuskop, hatte Luca ihm, wie immer kurz angebunden, erklärt. Es reagierte auf schwarze Magie. Genauer gesagt, auf Magie, für deren Verwendung Blut benutzt wurde. Es war nur natürlich, dass es an einem magiedurchdrungenem Ort wie Hogwarts reagierte. Sicher gab es hier einige mächtige Zauber der Gründer, die auf Blut basierten. Für Harry aber war das Occultuskop ein nützlicher Indikator, wenn es um das Finden des Horkruxes ging. Laut den Kobolden, die sich mit allerhand magischen Gegenständen auskannten, musste bei deren Herstellung unter anderem auch ein Kreis und viele komplizierte Runen aus dem Blut des Menschenopfers gezeichnet werden. Ein Gegenstand mit solch einer Geschichte würde das Occultuskop glatt zum Ausrasten bringen. Vorausgesetzt, er kam nah genug heran.

Harry warf sich seinen Tarnumhang über und machte sich auf den Weg zum Schlafsaal. Sorgfältig achtete er darauf, den Sonnenstrahlen auszuweichen, die durch die Fenster fielen. Dabei beobachtete er die ganze Zeit über das Occultuskop in seiner Hand. Es zeigte keine nennenswerte Veränderung. Harry konnte nur hoffen, dass ihm in den nächsten Tagen ein Geistesblitz kommen würde. Wenn nicht, wäre er gezwungen, die ganze Schule mit diesem Ding zu durchforsten wie ein Verdurstender mit einer Wünschelrute.

29. Januar 1994, 14:57 Uhr

Grimmauldplatz 12

„Und ich wurde ja nicht als Werwolf geboren, weißt du? Meine Eltern wurden erst später welche. Sie hätten mich beinahe umgebracht, als sie mich verwandelt haben. Ich finde, sie hätten mich wenigstens fragen sollen. Dann hätte ich es vielleicht sogar freiwillig zugelassen. Aber dann wäre ich vermutlich auch nicht hier."

Cale starrte in Gedanken versunken auf die nicht mehr ganz weißen Fliesen des Küchenbodens. Zum Glück lag hier kein Teppich aus. Da wäre das Blut nie rausgegangen.

Cale griff wieder nach dem Putzlappen. „Oder sie hätten warten können, bis ich elf war. Vielleicht hätte ich dann sogar noch auf eine Schule gehen können. Remus hat mir erzählt, dass er in Hogwarts bleiben durfte, obwohl er ein Werwolf war. Naja, aber bei mir ließ sich das ja nicht geheim halten, wenn beide Eltern schon registriert sind..."

Der Geruch von Putzmittel reizte seine empfindliche Nase. Aber er war ja fast fertig.

„Stehst du mal kurz auf?", fragte Cale die junge Frau, die auf der Küchenanrichte saß und die Beine herunter baumeln ließ.

Marie lächelte, wie sie es immer tat; freundlich, aber abwesend. Als hätte sie nicht wirklich was zu lachen. Aber sie rückte beiseite und machte es sich auf dem Herd gemütlich, damit Cale an die letzten Schränke heran kam.

„Ich finde, du bist trotzdem ein toller Zauberer geworden", meinte die Frau, die behauptete, eine Vampirin zu sein, aber sich ungehemmt im Tageslicht bewegte.

Cale konnte nicht anders als ein wenig gerührt zu sein. Er wusste, dass er überhaupt kein toller Zauberer war. Er schaffte es ja nicht einmal, seinen Küchendienst mit Magie zu erledigen. Den Zauberstab nutzlos in der Hosentasche kroch er auf dem Boden herum wie ein Muggel. Harry hatte ihm zwar ein paar Putzzauber versucht beizubringen, aber Cale wusste, dass die Küche hinterher nur noch wie ein Schlachtfeld aussehen würde, wenn er mit Magie auf sie losging. Und dann würden ihn die Vampire umbringen, da war er sich ziemlich sicher. Er konnte sich ohnehin nur so wenig nützlich machen. Wenn sie hierher kamen und ihre mitgebrachten Tierkadaver ausquetschten (einmal war es auch ein menschlicher) um das Blut einigermaßen zivilisiert aus Gläsern zu trinken, überließen sie das Saubermachen am nächsten Morgen meistens den Werwölfen. Das war diese uralte Unsterblichkeitsarroganz, vermutete Cale.

Trotz oder gar Widerspruch hätte nur zu neuem Streit geführt. Die Zwielichtigen versuchten wirklich, hier so gut wie möglich zusammenzuleben. Cale mochten die ein oder anderen Rituale der anderen Arten nicht gefallen, aber er tolerierte sie und bemühte sich um Frieden. Mit seiner sanftmütigen Art wäre er so vielleicht zum Spielball der Parteien geworden – wenn Marie nicht gewesen wäre.

Marie war etwas ganz Besonderes. Sie faszinierte die Zwielichtigen und wenn sie wollte, könnte sie jeden Bewohner dieses Hauses nach ihrer Pfeife tanzen lassen. Die Veela behandelten sie wie eine Schwester. Sie luden sie zu ihren Spielen ein, grüßten sie am Morgen und lachten und scherzten mit ihr. Cale hatte gefragt, warum sie das taten, doch wann immer er das Wort an die unglaublich hinreißenden Frauen richtete, maßen sie ihn nur mit einem abschätzenden Blick und meinten, Marie wäre eben ein nettes Mädchen. Wenn Marie bei ihm war, waren sogar die sonst so reservierten Veela freundlich zu ihm. Nicht weil sie ihnen gesagt hätte, sie sollten es tun. Nein, aber wann immer Marie in ihre Nähe kam, schienen die Frauen aufzugehen wie Blumen in der Sonne. Ihre Laune besserte sich schlagartig und sie fingen an zu strahlen. In diesem Zustand konnten sie auch über den kleinen, schmutzigen Werwolfjungen an ihrer Seite hinwegsehen.

Die Vampire standen dem misstrauisch gegenüber. Marie schlief am Tag mit ihnen in ihrer Sargkammer, aber meistens blieb sie länger auf und verbrachte noch die Morgenstunden mit Cale. Sie trank Blut und ging auch hin und wieder selbst auf die Jagd, aber meistens erklärte sich eine Veela bereit, als Spenderin für sie herzuhalten. Die meisten Vampire waren Einzelgänger, aber auf so engem Raum mit anderen magischen Rassen hielten sie zusammen. Da machte auch Marie keine Ausnahme, obwohl sie für Cale über solchen Dingen zu stehen schien. Sie war das Vampirkind der kleinen Truppe – der Grimmgruppe, wie sie sich nannten – und die anderen Blutsauger hüteten sie eifersüchtig als ihren Schatz. Tagsüber konnten sie nicht viel machen, aber nachts luden sie sie oft mit auf ihre Streifzüge ein, damit sie nicht 'mit all den dreckigen Werwölfen auf einem Fleck hocken' musste.

Solches Denken kam bei den Lykanthropen natürlich nicht besonders gut an. Sie bildeten inzwischen ein festes Rudel, indem auch Cale integriert war. Obwohl Marie von den ganzen Ränken und Wettkämpfen hinter ihrem Rücken nichts zu ahnen schien, wäre sie wohl Grund für einen ausgewachsenen Bandenkrieg zwischen den Rassen geworden, wenn sie nicht so viel Zeit mit Cale verbracht hätte. Das setzte ein Symbol, dass sie nicht auf die Werwölfe hinab sah und dem mussten sie widerwilligen Respekt zollen. Also hatten sie Marie, wenn schon nicht als Rudelmitglied, dann doch wenigstens als geduldetes Anhängsel akzeptiert.

„Wie ist das eigentlich mit den Vampiren", meinte Cale beiläufig, als er sich daran machte, den Schrank unter der Spüle auszuwischen. „Sind die sehr scharf drauf zu erfahren, wie du in der Sonne umher gehen kannst ohne zu verbrennen?"

Er hatte sich nie getraut, sie das direkt zu fragen. Die Gelegenheit hatte er ganz am Anfang verpasst, weil er ihr einfach nicht geglaubt hatte, dass sie wirklich ein Vampir war. Aber so, wie die anderen Blutsauger sich ihr gegenüber verhielten, musste es wohl so sein.

„Oh, ich bin mir gar nicht sicher, ob sie das überhaupt wissen", erwiderte Marie, als wäre ihr das eben erst eingefallen. „Aber warum sollte das so interessant sein?"

„Äh... vielleicht weil sie dann die größte Schwäche ihrer gesamten Art beseitigen könnten?"

„Hm", machte sie. „Könnte sein."

Und damit war das Thema erledigt. Cale seufzte, denn er wusste, dass er heute nicht mehr erfahren würden. Unwillig zog er ein paar modrige Tücher aus dem Schrank. Er stand auf, um sie in den Mülleimer zu werfen – da klimperte es, als etwas hartes, metallenes zu Boden fiel. Cale sah hinunter. In die Tücher eingewickelt war eine runde Metallscheibe gewesen. Der Werwolf bückte sich und hob das Ding auf, dass sich als schweres Medaillon an einer goldenen Kette herausstellte, etwa so groß wie seine Handfläche. Ein altmodisches Teil, das heute niemand mehr tragen würde. Aber in der Mitte lag ein riesiger Smaragd in der Fassung und winzig klein darin eingraviert stand der Name: 'Salazar Slytherin'.

Etwas klingelte bei dem Namen, aber Cale wusste nicht, wo er ihn schon mal gehört hatte. Jedenfalls schien das Ding wertvoll zu sein. Er würde es Remus bei dessen nächsten Besuch zeigen. Vielleicht könnte man es verkaufen und dafür ein paar Wolfsbanntränke kaufen. Die wären eine echte Erleichterung für die Vollmondnächte.

Cale steckte das Medaillon ein und griff wieder nach dem Putzlappen. Nur noch zwei Schränke und dann war er hier fertig.

_ G_

_Mit knapper Mehrheit hat der Zaubergamot heute ein neues Gesetz zum Schutz der magischen Bevölkerung erlassen. Das Gesetz umfasst siebzehn neue Regeln, nach denen z.B. Vampire sich nur noch tagsüber zeigen dürfen. Außerdem besann man sich auf altbewährte Regelungen, wonach die Werwolfsrate gesenkt werden soll, indem ihnen Heirat und Nachwuchs verboten werden. Aufgrund der beunruhigenden Ereignisse in Askaban werden sämtliche Vergehen magischer Kreaturen, die nicht mit einer Geldstrafe beglichen werden können, durch die Todesstrafe ersetzt, bis ein neues Gefängnis gefunden wird. Einzelheiten auf Seite 20..._

30. Januar 1994, Kurzer Artikel im Tagespropheten, Morgenausgabe

30. Januar 1994, 09:00 Uhr

Gringotts

„Diesmal sind sie zu weit gegangen!", knurrte Sirius und feuerte die Zeitung auf den Tisch. „Das ist lächerlich!"

„Verstößt das nicht gegen das Grundgesetz oder so?", fragte Jenande unruhig.

Doch Luca schüttelte den Kopf. „Im Grundgesetz sind nur die Rechte der Menschen verankert. Der Zaubergamot muss lediglich eine Klausel hinzufügen, dass Werwölfe, Vampire und andere Halbblüter nicht als Menschen zählen – und genau das haben sie getan."

„Das ist eine unerhörte Frechheit", sagte selbst Thorok.

„Das können sie nicht machen! Ich meine – wie haben sie so viele Leute dazu gekriegt, diesem Schwachsinn zuzustimmen? Sicher kann doch unser Ruf nicht _so_ schlecht sein, oder?", begehrte Sirius auf.

„Es ist der kleine Lord", sagte Luca einfach. „Er macht Druck auf das Ministerium. Die alten Reinblutfamilien haben genug Geld und genug Brutalität, um einen Großteil des Gamots zu korrumpieren."

„Aber ich dachte, der kleine Lord will seine Rückkehr erst einmal geheim halten", protestierte Jenande.

„Das ist zweitrangig, wenn er das Ministerium gegen uns aufhetzen kann", meinte der Meistervampir.

„Wir müssen doch etwas dagegen tun können!"

Luca beachtete Jenande wie üblich nicht (was diese nur noch wütender machte), sondern wandte sich an den Bankdirektor. „Ich denke, es wird langsam Zeit, unsere Trumpfkarte auszuspielen."

„Sie meinen, die Vermögen der Todesser einzufrieren?"  
>„Das würde sie davon abhalten, das Ministerium weiterhin zu bestechen, es aber nicht dazu bringen, ihre Gesetz rückgängig zu machen. Nein, wir müssen das Vermögen der Todesser <em>und<em> das des gesamten Staates Britannien einfrieren. Dann wird die Wirtschaft kollabieren und das Ministerium hat kein Geld mehr, um die Auroren zu bezahlen."  
>„Wollten wir das nicht erst machen, wenn die Werwölfe ein System aufgebaut haben, groß genug, dass sie den Beamten Arbeit bieten können?", fragte Jenande vorsichtig.<p>

„Schon, aber das bringt jetzt nichts mehr. Dieses Gesetz ist eine Kriegserklärung. Nebenbei, es ist ja nicht so, als ob irgendjemand deswegen verhungern würde. Sollen sie doch in der Muggelwelt arbeiten, aber hier soll niemand mehr Geld verdienen, der für das Ministerium arbeitet!"

„Die Menschen werden verrückt spielen", prophezeite Sirius mit einem Grinsen.  
>„Ganz recht", meinte Thorok, „und deswegen müssen jetzt auch die letzten Zwielichtigen die Bank verlassen. Auch ihr. Es tut mir leid, das ist kein Rauswurf, aber Gringotts muss sich verschanzen und ich kann niemanden gebrauchen, der im Weg rumsteht. Ihr habt eine Woche."<p>

„Das verstehen wir natürlich", sagte Jenande sofort, weil die beiden Männer aufbegehren wollten. „Wir werden die Bank räumen. Inzwischen gibt es ja genug Quartiere. Nur müssen wir dann einen anderen Versammlungsort bestimmen."

„Es gibt eine kleine, äußerst unbekannte Filiale in Hogsmeade. Dort wird kein Geld gelagert, aber Geschäfte geschlossen. Es ist in der Nähe von Hogwarts, also wird uns der kleine Lord dort wahrscheinlich nicht behelligen. Ich kann Ihnen die Adresse zukommen lassen."

„Tun Sie das. Sie werden von uns hören." Luca stand auf. „Versammlung aufgelöst. Sorgt dafür, dass der Räumungsbefehl jeden erreicht."

„Der war aber heute kurz angebunden", meinte Sirius, als der Vampir aus dem Raum gerauscht war.

Jenande zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ihm wird eine Fledermaus über die Leber gekrabbelt sein." Sie kicherte.

Sirius grinste und wandte sich an Thorok. „Sagen Sie mal, gibt es zu dieser Filiale einen Flohzugang?"

Thorok schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Kunden kommen meistens von außerhalb. Aber wenn es der neue Versammlungsort sein soll, ließe sich bestimmt einer einbauen, der nur bestimmte Kamine miteinander verbindet. Gringotts natürlich und ich werde wohl auch Hogwarts einen Besuch abstatten müssen, wenn der junge Potter dort die Horkruxe sucht. Sie können dann gleich dort zerstört werden."

„Ach, müssen Sie das etwa persönlich machen?", fragte Jenande neugierig.

„Müssen nicht, aber so etwas will ich niemand anderem anvertrauen", gab Thorok zu.

„Dann sollten Sie auch Luca fragen, wo er jetzt hingeht und eine Verbindung zu seinem Haus schaffen", riet ihm Sirius, woraufhin Jenande sofort fragte:  
>„Und was ist mit dir?"<br>„Oh, ich dachte da an ein entzückendes kleines Häuschen, nur für uns beide... ich gehe auf keinen Fall in das Haus meiner Eltern zurück, höchstens um ein paar Sachen abzuholen. In der Hütte, die ich meine, bedarf es zwar ein wenig Renovierungsarbeiten und sie hat einen ziemlich üblen Ruf in der Nachbarschaft.Aber nächtlichen Geräusche schenkt man dort keine Beachtung, wenn du verstehst was ich meine..."

Jenande grinste breit und beugte sich zu 'ihrem' Werwolf vor. „Na das müssen wir uns doch gleich einmal anschauen..."

05. Februar 1994, 22:37 Uhr

Gringotts

„Hast du schon gepackt, Wolf?"

„Ja, ich hab alles." Der Wolf lächelte leicht. „Jetzt wird es ernst, hm?"

Er sah auf ihn herunter. Er war so klein. Fast ein ganzer Kopf kleiner als er. So klein und zerbrechlich.

„Ja", sagte er tonlos. „Jetzt wird es ernst."

„Das ist nicht richtig", murmelte der Wolf und senkte den Kopf. „Das ist nicht richtig, was sie machen. Sie können doch ein Nachtwesen nicht zwingen, nur tagsüber draußen zu sein!"

„Es ist nicht so, als wenn ich vorhätte, diesem Gesetz zu folgen", blockte Luca ab. „Genauso wenig wie sie dich davon abhalten könnten, noch einmal zu gebären."

„Ich will keine Kinder", flüsterte der Werwolf. „Nicht noch einmal."

Luca wandte den Kopf ab. Er wollte den Duft nicht riechen. Diesen weiblichen Duft. Wölfe verströmten ihn so viel stärker als Menschen. Er wusste, dass dieser hier log.

„Du hast keinen Ort, an den du gehen kannst, nicht wahr?", fragte Luca ohne Gefühl in seiner Stimme.

Der Wolf schwieg.

„Du hast gesagt, du hättest noch entfernte Verwandte, aber das ist nicht richtig, nicht wahr?" Jetzt sah er ihn doch an. „Antworte schon, Wolf!"

„Nenn mich nicht so", flüsterte der Werwolf. „Ich heiße Nama. Das ist doch nicht so schwer zu merken."

Luca schnaubte und drehte sich wieder weg. „Melde dich bei Canis Majoris. Er ist für die heimatlosen Wölfe zuständig. Irgendwo wird noch Platz für dich sein."

Der Wolf – Nama – biss sich auf die Lippen. „Wirst du – also – wirst du mich mal besuchen kommen?"

Er sah sie an. Sah _sie_ an.

„Das ist doch dumm!", begehrte sie auf, „So dumm, dass Werwölfe und Vampire sich hassen sollen. Warum ist das so? Wir sind doch auf derselben Seite!"

„Solange es noch eine Gegenseite gibt, die uns verbindet, ja", meinte Luca, doch er bereute es fast im selben Moment schon wieder. War das eine Träne in ihrem Augenwinkel?

„Wenn du mich nicht besuchen kommst, melde ich mich nirgendwo. Dann geh ich rauf auf die Straße so wie ich bin und ich werde mich nicht verstecken. Auch nicht zu Vollmond!"

Luca zischte wütend. „Dummer Wolf! Bist du lebensmüde?"

„Vielleicht bin ich das ja", sagte sie, „Das musst du doch verstehen. Ich habe niemanden. Wir mögen uns erst seit knapp einer Woche kennen... Aber ich habe mich jeden Tag aufs Neue darauf gefreut, dich wiederzusehen, seit ich dich an deinem Geruch wiedererkannt habe. Was ist so schlimm daran, ein bisschen Zeit mit mir zu verbringen? Du brauchst es genauso wie ich."  
>„Ich bin beschäftigt."<p>

„Dein Tag hat vierundzwanzig Stunden. _Ich_ bin die Sterbliche, die die Hälfte davon mit Schlafen vergeudet."

Luca zögerte. Und dann -

Scheiß drauf.

„Vielleicht kann ich... dich durch den nächsten Vollmond begleiten."

Sie strahlte. „Danke."

Er brummte etwas, machte aber noch keine Anstalten, zu gehen.

„Ich weiß immer noch nicht, wie du heißt", sagte sie dann.

Luca zögerte nur für eine Sekunde.

„Mircea", flüsterte er. „Ich heiße Mircea."


	23. Mocibl

06. Februar 1994, 13:37 Uhr

Grimmauldplatz 12

„So, das wäre dann alles", sagte Thorok abschließend. Er tippte einmal prüfend mit seinem langen Finger gegen die Backsteine und sofort loderten grüne Flammen im Kamin auf. Zufrieden wandte er sich an Sirius.

„Damit steht die Verbindung zum neuen Hauptquartier."

„Danke sehr", meinte Sirius erleichtert. Grimmauldplatz mochte zwar nicht sein Zuhause sein, aber mittlerweile wohnte Remus hier. Außerdem war es eine Art sozialer Knotenpunkt, da es das einzige Haus war, in dem Vampire, Veela und Werwölfe gleichermaßen lebten. Hier war kein Platz für Versammlungen, aber es herrschte dennoch ein Klima wie im Hauptquartier früher.

„Jetzt kann ich dich auch besuchen, solange du in Hogsmeade bist", meinte Remus vergnügt, der ebenfalls bei ihnen stand. Dann aber wurde sein Gesichtsausdruck wieder ernst. „Allerdings weiß ich nicht, ob ich dafür viel Zeit finden werde. Abgesehen davon, dass du ohnehin mit Jenande beschäftigt sein wirst..."  
>„Warum solltest du keine Zeit haben?", fragte Sirius, den zweiten Teil der Aussage geflissentlich ignorierend. „Ist etwas passiert?"<p>

„Kann man so sagen...", meinte Remus zögernd. Er warf Thorok einen raschen Blick zu, der genug Taktgefühl hatte, so zu tun, als würde er die Magie des Flohzugangs noch einmal überprüfen.

„Ich bin letzte Woche in einen hässlichen Streit mit Greyback geraten."  
>„Greyback? Dieser Todesser-Werwolf, der dich gebissen hat!?"<p>

„Genau. Als er hörte, dass es eine neue Seite gibt, wollte er sich lieber uns anschließen. Weil die Wölfe wissen, dass ich dich kenne, haben sie ihn zu mir geschickt, weil du gerade nicht da warst. Tja, die Sache ist eskaliert und..." Er zögerte.  
>„Was und? Ist jemand verletzt worden?" Verdammt, warum hatte Moony ihm das nicht früher gesagt!?<p>

„Kann man wohl sagen. Es hat damit geendet, dass ich Greybacks Rudel übernommen habe..."  
>Sirius starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Du hast Greyback <em>getötet <em>?"

Remus zuckte zusammen. „Das war keine Absicht! Nur... na ja, kein Heiler wollte ihm helfen. Er ist erst vor drei Tagen gestorben."

Der Alphawolf schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. „Und was jetzt?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. „Greyback war verrückt. Er wollte so viele Zaubererkinder wie möglich beißen, um die Gesellschaft aufzurütteln. Er hat mein Leben zerstört. Ich kann nicht behaupten, dass ich es bereue."

Sirius stellte mit leichtem Unmut fest, dass es ihn auch nicht unbedingt kümmerte, dass Remus jemanden getötet hatte. Der Wolf in ihm freute sich sogar darüber, dass sein Freund jetzt sein eigenes Rudel hatte – diese gingen immer an denjenigen über, der den alten Alphawolf besiegte.

„Es ist okay, Moony", sagte er schließlich. „Das sind zwar nicht die Methoden, die ich bevorzuge... Aber ich verstehe, dass das etwas Persönliches für dich war. Sorg' nur dafür, dass so etwas nicht wieder vorkommt, klar?"  
>Remus sah ihn erleichtert an und nickte.<p>

„Remus! Canis Majoris!"

Fußgetrappel nährte sich und dann sahen sie Cale über den Korridor auf sie zu rennen. Ihm folgte eine schwarzhaarige, blasse junge Frau, die verträumt einen Hutständer hinter Remus betrachtete.

Cale strahlte die beiden älteren Werwölfe an. „Schön, dass ihr mal wieder zu Besuch kommt! Habt ihr einen Moment Zeit?"  
>„Natürlich", meinte Remus gutmütig.<p>

Cale kramte in der Bauchtasche seines Pullis und zog ein schweres Medaillon hervor, dass an einer Kette baumelte.

„Das hier hab ich neulich unter der Spüle gefunden. Ich dachte, es ist vielleicht was wert und man könnte es verkaufen?"

Remus wollte das Schmuckstück in die Hand nehmen, aber bevor er dazu kam, ertönte ein schriller Pfeifton hinter ihnen.

„Kreuzdonnerwetternochmal", fluchte Thorok und tastete hastig seine Taschen ab. Die Werwölfe beobachteten ihn überrascht, als er ein kleines Messinginstrument hervorholte.

Misstrauisch sah der Kobold von Cale zu dem Medaillon.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Sirius stirnrunzelnd

„Wir sollten den Flohzugang ausprobieren", meinte der Bankdirektor und schnappte sich, ohne auf Cales Protest zu achten, das Medaillon aus dessen Griff. „Sofort."

Sirius verstand und seine Miene wurde sofort ernst. Er nickte Remus noch einmal zu, strich Cale beiläufig über den Kopf und griff sich eine Hand voll Flohpulver, die Thorok ihm hinhielt.

Kaum eine Minute später waren beide in den grünen Flammen verschwunden.

„Was war denn das?", fragte Cale überrumpelt.

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. Marie fuhr nur weiter fort, den Hutständer zu betrachten und summte die Melodie der 'Vogelhochzeit' vor sich hin.

1994, 16:40 Uhr

Östlich von Irgendwo-in-der-Pampa

Kate trat unruhig von einem Fuß auf den anderen. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, ob das so eine gute Idee ist."

„Ach, komm schon!" Ihre Freundin Cassandra stieß sie an. „Gönn' dir doch mal ein wenig Spaß!"

Die brünette Vampirin schnaubte. „Spaß? Spaß ist, wenn ich in die Disco gehe und ein paar Typen abschleppe. Spaß ist, wenn ich mich in ein Dunkelrestaurant schleiche und die Gäste zum Hauptmenü werden. Das hier ist kein Spaß. Das ist..."  
>„Magie?", schlug Cassandra vor.<p>

Kate schnaubte. Sie war ein Muggel gewesen, bevor sie in einen Vampir verwandelt worden war und Magie war ihr noch immer ein wenig suspekt.

„Wir sind vermutlich die ersten seit Jahrhunderten unserer Art, die an diesem Fest teilnehmen dürfen. Also, ich finde das aufregend", sagte die blonde Vampirin, die mit ihrer blassen Haut fast aussah wie eine von _denen _. Doch noch versteckte sie ihr helles Haar unter einem tiefschwarzen Mantel, dessen Kapuze sie sich tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Gleich würde die Sonne untergehen, dann wäre sie auch von diesen Fesseln befreit.

„Ich finde es nett, dass sie uns eingeladen haben. Das hätten sie nicht tun brauchen."  
>„Ganz genau. Es ist... irgendwie falsch. Ich meine, wir sind Kreaturen der Nacht und sie gehören eindeutig ins Licht."<br>„Das sieht das Ministerium aber anders", erwiderte Cassandra schnippisch.

„Das Ministerium ist ja auch scheiße. Wir hingegen sollten vernünftig sein. Hier ist kein Platz für uns."

Scheinbar war Kate nicht die Einzige, die das glaubte. Unter den insgesamt sieben Vampirmädchen, die dicht gedrängt am Rande der Lichtung herum lümmelten, flogen schon die ganze Zeit über kleine Flüsteleien hin und her. Misstrauisch beobachteten sie die Veela, eine Gruppe fast doppelt so groß wie ihre eigene, die die letzten Vorbereitungen für das Ritual trafen.

Für Kate jedenfalls sah es aus wie ein Ritual, egal was die Veela behaupteten. Sie malten Kreise und Symbole mit Kreide auf den Boden und verteilten Zaubertrankzutaten an strategischen Stellen des Zirkels. Die Bäume rund herum waren mit Mistelzweigen und Weidenkätzchen geschmückt worden und jedes der hellhäutigen Mädchen trug einen Blumenkranz auf dem Kopf. Wo sie die her hatten war ein Rätsel. Der Schnee war gerade erst geschmolzen und die Landschaft war kahl.

Kate wollte mit diesem Wicca-Unsinn nichts zu tun haben und normalerweise wurden die Feste der Veela von anderen magischen Rassen auch überhaupt nicht beachtet. Aber in diesem Jahr hatten die Veela zum ersten Mal in der Geschichte, soweit Kate das wusste, einen Vampir eingeladen, mitzumachen. Marie, dieses unheimliche Mädchen, das mal eben so ganz nebenbei auch der einzige Blutsauger seit Beginn dieser Art war, dem das Sonnenlicht nichts ausmachte, war von ihnen tatsächlich zu einem ihrer heiligen Feste eingeladen worden.

Imbolc war das Wicca-Fest der Unschuld und wurde früher selbst von nichtmagischen Menschen gefeiert. Mocibl war das veela'sche Gegenstück zum Imbolc und fand eine Woche nach dem traditionellen Fest der Menschen statt. (Angeblich weil die Menschen das Datum für den Moment der höchsten Magiepotenz falsch berechnet hatten. Wegen diesem kleinen Zahlendreher wäre es vor ein paar hundert Jahren fast zu einem Krieg zwischen Veela und Hexen gekommen.) Hier wurde der Mond angebetet und der Frühling beschworen, wenn sie das richtig mitgekriegt hatte. Zugelassen waren nur Frauen – und eigentlich auch nur Veela – aber nachdem sie schon Marie bei sich aufgenommen hatten, bekam diese notgedrungen auch das Recht zugesprochen, Besucher mitzubringen. Und naiv wie sie war, hatte sie natürlich gleich die gesamte weibliche Belegschaft des Grimmauldplatz eingeladen. Nun war allerdings Vollmond noch nicht so lange her, weswegen die Wölfinnen sich zu krank fühlten, mitzumachen. Einige Vampire jedoch waren gekommen, Kate eingeschlossen, die jedoch eher von Cassandra her geschleift worden war.

„Pssst, es beginnt!", machte Cassandra und Stille senkte sich über die kleine Gruppe von Vampiren.

Die letzten Sonnenstrahlen berührten gerade den Horizont und sie nahmen zögernd ihre Kapuzen ab.

Die Veela hatten sich in einem Halbkreis über den Kreidemustern aufgestellt. Einander an den Händen haltend begannen sie zu singen. Es war kein kompliziertes Lied und die selben Zeilen wiederholten sich immer wieder. Nach einer Weile begannen sie auch zu tanzen, einheitlich in ihren weißen Kleidern und dem hellen Haar. Nur Marie mit ihren schwarzen Locken und den blutroten Augen stach hervor wie ein Fuchs im Hühnerstall. Doch sie sang mit allen anderen und selbst Kate, die ursprünglich nur ein Muggel gewesen war, spürte das Knistern der Magie in der Luft.

Die Veela begannen sich im Kreis zu drehen und dann winkte Marie sie zu sich herüber. Zögernd trat eine Vampirin nach der anderen in den Zirkel. Sie fassten ebenfalls einander an den Händen, vervollständigten den Kreis und stimmten in den Gesang ein.

Es war tatsächlich... Magie. Tiefe, uralte Magie tanzte um sie herum, füllte ihre Lungen. Es war ein irres Gefühl. Sie fühlten sich, als würden sie schweben. Nein, sie schwebten _tatsächlich !_ Frieden erfüllte sie, tiefer Frieden, doch gleichzeitig Aufregung. Der Geruch von Blumen war allgegenwärtig. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahren, teilweise Jahrzehnten fühlten die Vampire eine lebendige Wärme ihre Körper durchströmen. Überall begannen die Gräser zu wachsen und leuchteten in kräftigem Grün. Es war eine reine Freude, den Bäumen zuzusehen, wie sie Knospen trieben. Den Pflanzen zuzusehen, wie sie erblühten und das Leben aus dem Boden krabbeln zu sehen.

Und dann... wurde es kalt. Die Kälte kam gerichtet aus dem Norden. Im Blühen inbegriffene Pflanzen erstarrten mitten im Prozess. Die jungen Blätter überzogen sich mit Reif. Das neue Leben starb innerhalb von Sekunden ab und zog sich braun und zerrissen in den Erdboden zurück. Während die gewohnte Kälte in ihre Körper zurückkehrte, fragten sich die Vampire, ob das normal war, ob nach dem Frühling nun der Winter kam – aber das wäre doch unnatürlich. Die Kälte wurde immer schärfer, bis sie die natürliche Kälte eines Vampirs bei weitem übertraf. Der Kreis der tanzenden Frauen sank zu Boden. Die Veela begannen zu zittern. Der Ausdruck des Horrors auf ihren Gesichtern überzeugte auch den letzten Vampir, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Die Mädchen begannen zu schreien. Grauenvolle, herzzerreißende Schreie wurden laut. Die Veela sanken zu Boden, wälzten sich auf der Erde wie unter schrecklichen Qualen. Und auch die Vampire ergriff das Grauen. Kaltes Grauen, das Bilder von Blut und Tod mit sich brachte.

Plötzlich stand Marie in der Mitte des Kreidekreises. Die Arme hatte sie weit ausgebreitet, das Gesicht dem aufgehenden Mond zugewandt und sie _lachte! _

Sie lachte wie die Veela schrien, sie lachte wie die Vampire stöhnten. Sie lachte und lachte in einer wahnsinnigen Hysterie. Schwarze Gestalten flogen auf die Lichtung herab. Rauch überzog die toten Pflanzen und kalte Hände griffen nach den Mädchen. Die Dementoren fuhren zu Dutzenden auf sie nieder. Und Marie lachte und lachte und hieß sie willkommen wie lang erwartete Gäste.

„Expecto Patronum!", rief eine der magischen Vampirinnen, aber nur ein weißer Schleier tauchte auf, für eine Sekunde, bevor er wieder verblasste. Einer der Veela, die sich am Boden wanden, packte Kate, die dort kniete und sich den Kopf hielt, um die Stimmen darin zu vertreiben, am Ellenbogen. Für einen Augenblick starrte Kate in die weit aufgerissenen, blauen Augen der Veela. Dann verstummten die Stimmen und ihre Angst legte sich. Ihr Horror schwand in dem selben Maße, wie der auf dem Gesicht der Veela wuchs. Schließlich konnte sie den Anblick nicht länger aushalten und riss sich los. Sofort war die Kälte wieder da.

Auf einmal sprangen weitere Gestalten aus den Büschen. Schwarze Gestalten in Umhängen, aber mit silbernen Masken.

Todesser!, erkannte Kate entsetzt, als auch schon die ersten Flüche flogen. Und dann...

Ein Schrei gellte durch die Luft. Ein entsetzlicher Schrei, geprägt von einer Angst, wie sie der Tod niemals bringen könnte. Eine Gestalt sank zu Boden, direkt vor einem der schaurigen Dementoren, leblos, mit offenen Augen. Augen, die durch die Schlitze einer Maske starrten.

Chaos brach aus.

Maries Gelächter schallte über die Lichtung. Es hatte etwas seltsam melodisches, als würde sie in Tönen singen, die selbst das vampirische Ohr nicht erfassen konnte. Die Dementoren aber verstanden. Sie umkreisten sie, fuhren mit ihren langen Fingen durch ihre schwarzen Haare, sahen in ihre roten Augen. Ihr Gelächter fegte sie nicht hinweg, aber es schien viel stärker als jeder Patronus zu sein. Die Dementoren wandten sich von den schreienden Veela ab. Sie kehrten den geschwächten Vampiren den Rücken. Und griffen die Todesser an.

Kate packte den Arm der nächsten Veela und schleifte sie in die Mitte des Kreidekreises, wo Marie stand. Ihre Augen flackerten für einen Moment. Vage sah sie einige mutigere Vampirinnen ihre Zauberstäbe zücken und das Feuer der Todesser erwidern. Kate machte sich daran, die nächste Veela in Sicherheit zu bringen. Einige der anderen halfen ihr dabei. Sobald alle im Inneren des Zirkels waren, wandte auch Kate sich der Schlacht zu. Manche Todesser waren bereits geflohen. Ein paar einsame Patroni versuchten, die Dementoren zurückzudrängen, doch diese stürzten sich begierig auf ihre Beute. Kate wurde schlecht bei dem Anblick, wie ein Dementor einen Patronus in der Gestalt eines Wiesels verschlang. Der weiße Dunst der magischen Gestalt wurde in den abgrundtiefen Schlund des Dementors gesogen wie Wasser in ein Abflussrohr und der zugehörige Todesser kreischte, als hätte ihm jemand den Cruciatus auf den Hals gehetzt. So etwas sollte nicht möglich sein! Was hatte Marie mit diesen Wesen gemacht, dass sie nicht nur für sie kämpften, sondern gar Patroni zerstörten?

Die restlichen Todesser flohen und die Veela kamen langsam wieder zu Bewusstsein. Unsicher bildeten die Vampire einen Verteidigungsring um sie, die Blicke starr auf die Dementoren gerichtet.

Und dann begannen die Dementoren, sie zu umkreisen. Lange, skelettartige Finger berührten einander, bildeten einen undurchdringlichen Wall und die düsteren Gestalten wirbelten herum. Maries Gelächter wurde laut und lauter, doch jetzt konnte Kate Worte ausmachen, die Worte des Mocibl. Die Dementoren tanzten, tanzten zu ihrem Lied und tausende Eisblumen aus Reif und Schnee erblühten an der Rinde der Baumstämme rundherum.

Mocibl war ein Fest des Horrors geworden.

1994, 03:20 Uhr

Hogwarts

Harry saß im Schneidersitz in einem großen, gemütlichen Ohrensessel und drehte das kleine Diamantmesser, dass er in seiner Katzengestalt aus Snapes Büro geklaut hatte, in seiner Hand. Sodom hatte es sich auf der Lehne über seinem Kopf gemütlich gemacht, Gomorrha lag eingerollt zu seinen Füßen. Schläfrig lauschten die beiden Schlangen dem allgegenwärtigen Zischen der vielen Reptilien um sie herum. Er selbst, musste er zugeben, war auch recht müde.

Es war in der Tat ein merkwürdiger Raum. Überall hingen Bilder von Schlangen. Die Deckenverzierungen bestanden aus steinernen Schlangen. Die Flammen im Kamin hatten die Gestalt von Schlangen, neben den kleinen Feuervipern, die immer zwischen den Kohlen lagen. Sogar die Türklinge war eine gewundene steinerne Schlange. Nettes Zuhause.

Im Moment war es Harrys Zuhause. Er hatte diesen Raum gefunden,als er die Hinterzimmer der Kammer des Schreckens durchsucht hatte. Es hatte ihn nicht milde überrascht, hier eine komplette Wohnung vorzufinden. Inklusive Bad, Wohn- und Schlafzimmer, sowie eine kleine Privatbibliothek voller Bücher über dunkle Künste. Sicherlich waren all diese Räume nicht von Tom Riddle, dem Erben Slytherins gebaut worden. Also, wie lange mochte Salazar Slytherin selbst hier drin gewohnt haben? Denn dass das seine privaten Gemächer waren, daran bestand kein Zweifel, auch wenn die Schlangen um ihn herum sich weigerten, ihm irgendwelche Informationen zu geben. Er konnte vielleicht Parsel sprechen und damit mussten sie ihn einlassen, aber es war offensichtlich, dass sie ihn nicht mochten. Er war eben nicht der rechtmäßige Erbe.

„_Ich denke, wir sollten langsam unsere Erkenntnisse zusammentragen"_, schlug Harry vor. Er wog den Diamantdolch in der einen, den riesigen Basiliskenzahn in der anderen Hand. Dann fuhr er mit seiner Arbeit fort, dicke Hornsplitter von dem Zahn zu schneiden, um ihm einen handlichen Griff zu machen. Natürlich steckten seine Hände dabei in Drachenhauthandschuhen.

„_Die Karte, von der mir Sirius mal erzählt hat"_, begann er sogleich, _„ist jetzt in Besitz von Fred und George. Ich hab sie unter meinem Tarnumhang beobachtet, wie sie sie benutzt haben. Sie haben ein paar knifflige Abwehrzauber draufgelegt. Ich hab eine halbe Nacht gebraucht, um mich durchzuarbeiten. Da sind ein paar Geheimgänge und versteckte Räume, die sich vielleicht eignen würden, aber nicht allzu herausragendes. Wie steht es bei dir, Gomorrha? Was sagen die Slytherins?"  
>„Eine ganze Menge Klatsch und Tratsch. Wassss willssst du wisssssen?"<em>

„_Alles über verborgene Räume, Voldemort und Legenden über die Gründer, würde ich sagen. Sirius hat erzählt, dass Voldemort einen Kelch von Hufflepuff benutzt hat. Die erste Wahl wäre doch aber garantiert etwas von Slytherin gewesen."_

„_Ich weiß nichtsssss von Sssslytherin... Da kursssssieren schon Gerüchte, aber fasst nur über diessse Kammer. Neulich hat ein Ssssiebtklässler behauptet, die Graue Dame wäre Ravenclaws Tochter, aber dassss zählt nicht, oder?"_

„_Wer ist die Graue Dame?"  
>„Na der Hausssgeisssst von Ravenclaw!"<em>

„_Oh, stimmt ja... Moment, das ist gut! Vielleicht kann sie uns sagen, ob die Gründer noch irgendwelche anderen wichtigen Gegenstände besaßen."_

Harry strich Gomorrha lobend über ihren kleinen Kopf. Doch damit gab die sich nicht zufrieden.  
><em>„Wassss issst jetzt mit dem Brathähnchen?"<em>

Uuups... Das hatte er ja total vergessen.

„_Harry?_", fragte Gomorrha drohend.

„_Äh, klar doch..." _Krampfhaft überlegte er. Hier gab es keine Küche, aber irgendwie musste ja auch Slytherin an sein Essen gekommen sein, richtig? Fred und George zu belauschen hatte schon etwas gebracht. So wusste er, dass alles Essen in der Küche von Hauselfen zubereitet wurde. Den Weg dahin kannte er auch, aber wenn er den Zwillingen Glauben schenken konnte – die keinen Grund hatten, in Gegenwart von Nevilles neuem Kater zu lügen – dann konnte man auch einfach einen von ihnen rufen und etwas zu Essen bestellen.

„Öhm... Tricky?", fragte er ins Blaue hinein und nannte den ersten Namen, an den er sich von den Gesprächen mit den Weasleys erinnerte.

Sofort gab es einen kleinen 'Plopp' und vor ihm erschien eine kleine Hauselfe, die heftig zusammenzuckte, als sie Sodom und Gomorrha sah.

„Keine Angst, die sind ganz zahm", beruhigte Harry sie schnell, woraufhin Gomorrha sofort bedrohlich zischte.

„T-T-Tricky wird a-a-alles tun, was der Herr sagt, egal ob sie Angst hat o-oder nicht!"

„Äh, schön. Also, könntest du mir bitte zwei halbe Brathähnchen holen? Das wäre sehr nett von dir."

Tricky hörte sofort auf zu zittern und starrte ihn aus tellergroßen Augen an. Sie sah wirklich ein bisschen aus wie Dobby. Ihre Angst war sofort verschwunden. Wahrscheinlich sagte nicht oft jemand 'bitte' zu ihr.

„Oh, natürlich, Meister! Tricky macht gerne alles, um den Schülern zu helfen!"

„Das ist ganz toll von dir, Tricky. Sag nur bitte niemanden, für wen es ist, okay?"

Tricky nickte so heftig, dass ihre großen Ohren hin und her schlabberten. Dann verschwand sie mit einem weiteren Knall und kehrte nach nur fünf Minuten mit einer großen Platte zurück. Darauf lag ein dampfendes Brathähnchen dekoriert mit Petersilie.

„Kann ich noch etwas für den Meister tun, Sir?", fragte Tricky begierig.

„Nein... Obwohl! Kennst du zufällig einen Ort, also einen Raum hier, wo ich etwas verstecken kann, ohne dass jemand es findet?"

Tricky nickte glücklich und wider schlabberten ihre Ohren.

„Ja, Sir, da ist so ein Raum! Wir nennen ihn den Da und Fort Raum oder den Raum der Wünsche." Die Elfe erzählte ihm glücklich von dem Raum, wozu er gut war und wie er hinkäme.

Es war perfekt. Das perfekte Versteck für einen Horkrux.

Sobald die Elfe wieder verschwunden war, lehnte Harry sich zurück. Jetzt hatte er endlich eine Spur! Er würde seinen Paten stolz machen und wirklich helfen, Voldemort zu besiegen. Es war ein tolles Gefühl.

Plötzlich spürte Harry eine Wärme an seinem Oberschenkel. Rasch griff er in die Innentasche seines Umhangs. Er gab das Brathähnchen seinen Schlangen und zog den Zweiwegspiegel hervor. Sirius Gesicht sah ihn daraus heraus an.  
>„Na, wie geht es meinem Lieblingspatensohn?", fragte dieser neckend.<p>

„Mir geht es wunderbar. Ich glaube, ich habe eine heiße Spur."  
>„Das ist großartig. Wie sieht es mit dem Gift aus?"<br>Harry hielt den noch etwas unförmigen Dolch hoch, den er aus dem Zahn geschnitzt hatte. „Davon liegen hier Dutzende."

„Gut, denn genau das brauchen wir jetzt."

„Ist es so weit?"  
>„Ja. Thorok hat das Medaillon, das Cale unter der Spüle im Grimmauldplace gefunden hat, eindeutig als Horkrux identifiziert. Wahrscheinlich hat es Kreacher da versteckt. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Voldemort es ausgerechnet Regulus anvertraut, aber naja..."<p>

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Das letzte Mal hast du gesagt, dass es wahrscheinlich drei Horkruxe sind, weil das eine magische Zahl ist."

„Schon, aber wenn es drei Seelenstücke wären, dann wäre das jetzt das Tagebuch, der Kelch und der kleine Lord selbst. Mit dem Medaillon sind es jetzt schon vier und keines davon war in Hogwarts."

Harry schluckte schwer. „Was ist denn die nächste magische Zahl?"  
>„Sieben", sagte Sirius düster. „Deswegen müssen wir weiter suchen. Aber erst einmal kommst du nach Hogsmeade. Bring das Basiliskengift mit. Wir müssen den Kelch und das Medaillon zerstören."<p>

„Gut, ich werde mich sofort auf den Weg machen. Wir treffen uns im neuen Hauptquartier."  
>„Ich seh dich da." Sirius Gesicht verschwand und Harry steckte den Spiegel wieder ein.<p>

Also waren es doch mehr Horkruxe als anfangs gedacht... verdammt. Aber was sollte man von Voldemort auch anderes erwarten. Er hoffte nur, dass sich diese hier nicht so sehr wehren würden wie das Tagebuch.

1994, 07:14 Uhr

Hogsmeade

„Harry, du sollst nicht schlafen während einer Kriegssitzung", ermahnte ihn Luca mit böse funkelnden Augen.

Harry hob müde den Kopf. „Ich weiß... Aber ich bin an die zwölftausend Stufen rauf gerannt, um aus der Kammer zu kommen. Dann noch mal geschätzte fünfhundert Kilometer durch den Geheimgang bis zum Honigtopf und meine letzte Blutzufuhr ist überfällig. Tierblut hält mich zwar warm, wenn ich es mit dem von Sodom und Gomorrha mische, aber ich brauche auch anderes... und ich wollte keinen der Schüler verletzen. Außerdem zerrt es an meinen Kräften, mich immer wieder zu verwandeln und als Kater durch das Sonnenlicht zu gehen. Ich bin einfach erschöpft. Da hab ich mich so beeilt und dann verspäten sich Sirius und Jenande..."

Luca musterte ihn mit einem intensiven Blick, den Harry schon lange nicht mehr bei ihm gesehen hatte.

Thorok schnaubte leise. „Er ist ja immer noch ein Kind. War irgendwie klar, dass wir ihm zu viel zumuten."

„So hab ich das nicht gemeint!", rief Harry aus, nun wieder hellwach. „Ich krieg das hin! Ich hab es schon zweimal mit Voldemort aufgenommen."  
>„Und du wirst es noch mit sechs anderen zu tun bekommen", bemerkte Luca und Harrys Schultern sanken mutlos herab.<p>

Luca seufzte leise. Dann führte er sein Handgelenk an seinen Mund und biss sich zielgerichtet die Pulsader auf.

„Hier. Trink."

Harry starrte ihn an. Erst überrascht, dann entsetzt. Er war lange genug Vampir um zu wissen, was es bedeutete, wenn ein Mentor seinen Vampirlehrling fütterte. In dieser Gesellschaft war das ein als eine relativ... intime Geste angesehen.

„Nein! Ich meine – doch nicht hier!" Er deutete fuchtelnd auf Thorok, der sie von seinem Platz aus fragend ansah. Zwar freute sich Harry schon über diesen Vertrauensbeweis des Meistervampirs. Wenn es nicht gerade ums Verdursten ging, erlaubten Vampire nur sehr wenigen Artgenossen, von ihnen zu trinken, also praktisch die Früchte ihrer Jagd zu teilen. Es war ein Vertrauensbeweis sondergleichen, oft gebraucht zwischen Geliebten oder Familienmitglieder. Es war kein Geschenk, das man vor einem alten Kobold und zwei Minilords in antiken Schmuckstücken annahm.

Doch Luca rollte nur mit den Augen. „Jetzt hab dich nicht so. Falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, mein Blut tropft hier nutzlos auf den Tisch. Lass mich nicht noch mehr verschwenden."

Zögernd stand Harry von seinem Stuhl auf und trat zu Luca hinüber. Thorok war taktvoll genug, seien Aufmerksamkeit seinen Fingernägeln zu widmen, als Harry sich niederkniete und seine Lippen an Lucas Handgelenk legte. Er schloss die Augen, als er begann zu saugen.

Das Blut war köstlich. Der Eigengeschmack wurde verfälscht von der uralten Magie des Meisters, die sich darin vermischte. Das Blut, dass durch diese Adern floss, war das menschliche seiner Opfer, aber es würde immer mächtig sein, egal von wem es stammte.

Doch als Harry seinen Hunger gestillt hatte und aufstand (die kleinen Wunden begannen sofort wieder zu heilen) konnte er nicht umhin, zu fragen: „Wer war das? Es war... reines Zaubererblut, oder? Da war so ein seltsamer Beigeschmack."

„Langsam wirst du zum Feinschmecker, hm?" Luca krempelte seine Ärmel wieder hoch. „Das war Crouch. Der Beigeschmack kommt von Vielsafttrank, aber der hat seine Wirkung längst verloren, keine Sorge."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Eine Gruppe von Todessern hat gestern ein Fest der Veela gestört, bei dem auch ein paar Vampire anwesend waren. Sie haben sich erfolgreich zur Wehr setzen können und den Alarm erst ausgelöst, als alles schon vorbei war. Ich habe mich der Sache angenommen, weil Dementoren beteiligt waren. Später habe ich an der Jagd nach den Geflohenen teilgenommen. Viele Todesser waren so geschwächt von den Dementoren, dass sie nicht mehr apparieren konnten."  
>„Moment – haben die Dementoren nicht die Veela angegriffen?"<br>Lucas Mundwinkel zucken. „Exakt. Aber das ist Thema der morgigen Sitzung. Heute geht es nur um die Hor-"  
>Die Tür knallte auf. Alle drei Köpfe flogen herum, nur um Sirius und Jenande zu sehen, die giggelnd und Arm in Arm in den Raum stolperten.<p>

„Ihr seid zu spät", knurrte Luca unwillig. „Wir wollten die Horkruxe bereits ohne euch zerstören."

„Ah, ja, da haben wir sie", sagte Sirius großspurig und ignorierte Lucas Kommentar.

„Harry, darf ich vorstellen", er deutete auf den Kelch und das Medaillon. „Minilord zwei und Minilord drei. Minilord eins kann heute leider nicht bei uns sein, der hat einen Termin beim Buchbinder..."

Harry musste lachen, aber Luca sah den Werwolf an, als würde er ihm gern eine Silberkugel in den Kopf jagen.

Die beiden Anführer nahmen ihre Plätze an dem Tisch ein.

„Also schön, Harry", wandte sich die Veela höflich an ihn. „Wir haben entschieden, dass du alle Horkruxe zerstören sollst, die wir finden."  
>„Ich?", fragte Harry mit großen Augen. „Warum ich?"<br>„Du hast sowieso schon den Ruf des Auserwählten", meinte Sirius schulterzuckend. „Wer weiß, vielleicht ist was dran? Du hast das Tagebuch zerstört und kannst die Reihe gerne weiterführen."

„Der Punkt ist", meinte Luca, „dass du für einen Teil der Zaubererwelt noch immer ein Held bist. Wenn es einfach nur heißt 'Die Zwielichtigen haben den Dunklen Lord getötet' dann macht das nicht so viel Eindruck auf das einfache Volk, wie wenn eine einzelne Person das tut. Vorzugsweise eine, die bereits einen gewissen Ruf hat."  
>„Wenn wir mit der Welt fertig sind, wird nichts mehr so sein wie früher", erklärte Jenande. „Aber die alten Parteien werden natürlich immer noch existieren. Die Zwielichtigen, die Reinblüter und die gewöhnlichen Zauberer. Letztere werden das Ministerium neu aufbauen wollen. Das muss möglichst friedlich vonstatten gehen, was aber kaum möglich ist, wenn die anderen Parteien an der Formung teilhaben wollen. Wenn du aber unsere Gallionsfigur spielst, du als alleiniger Bezwinger des kleinen Lords – wenigstens für die Öffentlichkeit – dann wird es für uns viel leichter sein."<p>

„Mir gefällt aber schon jetzt die Aufmerksamkeit nicht, die ich als 'der Junge der lebt' kriege! Wann genau hattet ihr vor, mich zu fragen, ob ich das will?"

„Jetzt", sagte Sirius einfach. „Ich meine – wir würden dich natürlich vor dem Gröbsten schützen, wie immer. Aber du hättest schon einen lebenslangen Ruf. Wenn du das nicht willst, gib einfach jemandem von uns den Basiliskenzahn und wir übernehmen die Aufgabe."

Harry zögerte. Er wünschte, er hätte mehr Zeit darüber nachzudenken, aber im Grunde wusste er, dass das seine Meinung auch nicht geändert hätte.

„Wenn ich damit helfen kann... Dann ist es okay. Aber unter einer Bedingung."

Luca hob eine Augenbraue. „Die wäre?"  
>„Ich will keine Gallionsfigur sein. Ich will <em>richtig<em> mitmachen. Bei euren Treffen. Ich will mit entscheiden."  
>Thorok schnaubte. „Das ist lächerlich! Du bist ein Kind."<br>„Ein Kind, das den Bezwinger Voldemorts spielen soll!"

„Harry, sei nicht albern", sagte jetzt auch Luca. „Du hast deine Mission in Hogwarts. Sobald du damit fertig bist, musst du dein Training wieder aufnehmen. Du hast keine Zeit-

„Natürlich hab ich die! Ihr alle seid ja wohl alle viel beschäftigter als ich!"

„Also, ich finde die Idee klasse", schaltete sich Sirius ein. „Du bist genau wie dein Vater, Harry!"

Harry grinste ihn an.

„Ich denke, es kann nicht schaden...", meinte Jenande vorsichtig. „Immerhin ist er ein Vampir und trotz seines Alters nicht kindischer als Canis Majoris."

„Hey! Das hab ich gehört, Darling!"

„Unsere Treffen dienen ohnehin eher dem Informationsaustausch und sein Pate erzählt ihm ohnehin alles. Vielleicht kann er sogar ein paar Ideen beisteuern."

„Ihr wollt mich doch alle auf den Arm nehmen, oder?", fragte Thorok aufgebracht. „Er ist dreizehn!"

„Und ein Vampir", sagte Luca harsch, „womit die Entscheidungsgewalt letztendlich bei mir liegt." Alle sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

„Mir spukt schon seit einiger Zeit ein Plan im Kopf herum", gestand der Meistervampir. „Vielleicht ist jetzt der richtige Augenblick, ihn ins Leben zu rufen."  
>„Was für ein Plan?", fragte Harry begierig.<p>

„Die Zusammenarbeit der Rassen war immer miserabel. Seit die Zwielichtigen im Krieg sind, hat sich das verändert, aber es könnte immer noch besser sein. Ich würde deswegen eine Gruppe von Botschaftern ernennen wollen, die zwischen den einzelnen Rassen vermitteln können. So eine Art... Bindeglieder. Personen, die aus einem unserer Völker stammen und mit mindestens einem engen Kontakt haben."

„Keine schlechte Idee", gab Thorok zu, „aber dann nehmt mich da bitte raus. Kobolde sind Geschäftsmänner, keine Diplomaten."

„Uns ist bewusst, dass Sie lediglich als Gast und Sponsor hier sind", meinte Luca höflich. „Was haltet ihr von der Idee?", wandte er sich dann an seine Mitanführer.

„Klingt nicht schlecht. Wir könnten damit so eine Art Orden aufmachen. Der Zwielichtige Orden."  
>„Nein Danke, ich will nicht, dass wir im Volksmund der 'ZOO' genannt werden", meinte Jenande. „Aber grundsätzlich stimme ich der Idee zu. Harry kann Botschafter zwischen Vampiren und Werwölfen sein. Aber wir bräuchten mindestens zwei für jede Verbindung."<p>

„Ihr beide seid, denke ich, genug miteinander verbunden, um eurerseits gleichzeitig Botschafter für Veela und Werwölfe zu sein", meinte Luca trocken. „Für einen zweiten Wolfsvampir habe ich bereits eine Idee. Das ist hier zweifellos nötig, da Harry noch so jung ist."

„Wie wäre es mit VerVeeVaWer? Vereinigung der Veela, Vampire und Werwölfe?", fragte Harry kichernd.

„Bloß nicht. Das ist ja ein Zungenbrecher", erwiderte Sirius.

„Dann eher durchgeknallte, ambitionierte, rachsüchtige Kleptomanen?", sagte Thorok mit einem Blick auf Minilord zwei und Minilord drei. „Würde auch schöne Initialen ergeben."

„Wie wäre es mit 'Gremium rationaler antivoldischer Utopisten'?", hielt Sirius dagegen.

„Lieber 'Großer Rat aller Unterdrückten'."

„Ich habs! 'Internationales Komitee Aller Rassen Und Staatsangehörigkeiten'"

„Harry, wir sind aber nicht international..."  
>„Na und? Das können wir doch ändern."<br>„Und wir sind auch nicht Vertreter für alle Rassen..."

„Schon, aber immerhin für die größten vier. Irgendwie. Wenn wir die Welt schon verändern, dann doch auch für alle. Es gibt bestimmt noch mehr magische Rassen, die vom Ministerium unterdrückt werden."

Harry musste an Belfer denken, wischte den Gedanken aber rasch beiseite.

„Dann heißen wir aber wie dieser idiotische kleine Grieche, der über dem Meer abgestürzt ist."  
>„Wie der idiotische kleine Grieche, der einen Weg gefunden hat, endlich dem angeblich unbezwingbaren Labyrinth zu entkommen. Ich finde die Idee gut", meinte Sirius.<p>

Und so beschloss IKARUS, Kontakt mit weiteren magischen Rassen und ausländischen Verbündeten aufzunehmen, um seinem Namen gerecht zu werden. Harry wurde zu den Zentauren geschickt, Luca wollte seinen ausländischen Kontakten in Rumänien mehr Druck machen und Sirius und Jenande... die konnten es gar nicht abwarten, wieder in die Heulende Hütte zurückzukehren.

Darüber hatten sie Minilord zwei und Minilord drei fast vergessen. Kurz vor dem Aufbruch erinnerten sie sich noch daran und Harry holte seinen improvisierten Dolch heraus.

Sirius und Luca hielten den Becher an je einem Ende fest, falls das Ding sich wehren sollte und Harry setzte die Schneide am Fuß des Kelches an. Einen hässlichen Schrei, einer dunklen Rauchwolke und einer Kälte wie nach einem Dementorenangriff später war es vorbei und Minilord drei kam an die Reihe. Nachdem auch der erfolgreich ausgeschaltet war, ließ Harry sich auf seinen Platz zurückfallen und lauschte befriedigt dem Applaus von IKARUS. Endlich hatte er das Gefühl, dass es wirklich voran ging.


	24. IKARUS

Das Trimagische Turnier wird übrigens nicht stattfinden. Ich bin der Meinung, dass Dumbledore das ganze Ding nur als Show organisiert hat, um Harry in einen neuen "Test" zu drängen und da Harry jetzt nicht mehr mitspielt, gibt es keinen Grund ein Turnier, dass vor hunderten von Jahren (in einer bereits recht blutigen Zeit) verboten wurde, weil so viele drin sterben und das will was heißen.

XxX

1994, 17:36 Uhr

IKARUS Hauptquartier

„Erste Sitzung des IKARUS eröffnet. Ich mach jetzt einfach mal den Diskussionsleiter, immerhin bin ich als einziger Kobold hier ja neutral. Also, Anführer der Werwölfe und Wolfs-Veela-Botschafter Canis Majoris?"  
>„Jop", meldete sich Sirius. Da jetzt noch mehr Leute anwesend waren, würden sie seinen Codenamen benutzen. Er hatte sogar seine Teilverwandlung durchgeführt und seinen Kopf in den eines schwarzen Wolfes verwandelt.<p>

„Anführerin der Veela und Veela-Wolfs-Botschafterin Jenande?"  
>Anwesend", ertönte Jenandes helle Stimme.<p>

„Anführer der Vampire, Luca?"

„Hier."

„Vampir-Wolfs-Botschafter Harry Potter?"

„Auch hier."

„Wolfs-Vampir-Botschafterin Nama Faol?"

„Ich bin anwesend."

„Vampir-Veela-Botschafterin Marie Carter?"

Stille.

„Marie Carter?"

„Hä, was?"

„Ich definiere das als anwesend... Gut, dann sind alle da."

„Einen haben Sie noch nicht genannt", sagte Marie und legte den Kopf schief.

„Äh, ja, und wen?", fragte Thorok. Er kannte Marie nicht und wusste nicht, woran er an dieser verträumten jungen Frau war.

„Na Sie selbst!", antwortete die Schwarzhaarige und lachte.

Thorok warf Luca einen ungläubigen Blick zu.

Dieser erwiderte ihn ohne zu zögern. Er schien es tatsächlich ernst mit dieser Nominierung zu meinen.

„Na schön, kommen wir zum ersten Tagesthema. Äh, Junge, könntest du...?"  
>Hilfsbereit stand Harry auf und schob die große Tafel, die den Großteil der Nordwand des Versammlungsraumes einnahm, für den kleinen Kobold nach oben.<p>

Die Tagesthemen lauteten:

Dementoren

Zentauren

Ausländische Vampirfürsten

Ministerium

Horkruxe

Todesserangriffe

Veela-Vampir-Botschafter

Zum Glück war es früh am Abend, mit so viel Stoff könnten sie die ganze Nacht hier sitzen.

„Beginnen wir mit dem ersten Thema."

Luca stand auf, damit ihn alle besser sehen konnten.

„Wie ihr alle wisst, ist Askaban nach der Schlacht eingestürzt. Das Ministerium hat vollkommen die Kontrolle über die Dementoren verloren. Der Tagesprophet hat in der unmittelbaren Zeit danach häufig von Angriffen berichtet, doch diese sind zurückgegangen. Jetzt wissen wir auch, warum. Sie haben sich dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen. Das stellt ein erhebliches Problem und eine Bedrohung für uns da. Der Patronuszauber muss unbedingt in die magische Ausbildung der Werwölfe integriert werden. Kannst du dich darum kümmern, Canis Majoris?"

„Natürlich kann ich. Remus Lupin ist ein hervorragender Lehrer. Wenn ich ihn bitte, zwischen den verteilten Werwolfkolonien umher zu reisen und zu unterrichten, wird er das mit Freuden tun."

„Sehr gut. Um die Vampire werde ich mich kümmern."

„Wir haben einen weiteren Vorteil gegen die Dementoren", brachte Luca vor und deutete auf die schwarzhaarige Vampirin neben sich. „Diese junge Lady hier ist von einer Veela gesegnet worden."  
>Jenande keuchte hörbar auf und lehnte sich nach vorn. „Noch niemals wurde ein Vampir von einer Veela gesegnet!"<p>

„Nun, hier ist es passiert."

„Hey, Moment! Ist das nicht die Kleine aus Askaban?", warf Sirius ein. „Sie war mit einer Veela zusammen in einer Zelle..."  
>„Das würde erklären, woher sie es hat", stimmte Luca ihn zu.<p>

Marie schien nicht vorzuhaben, irgendetwas dazu zu sagen. Sie folgte lieber dem Pfad einer Fliege, die über die Decke krabbelte.

Verblüfft lehnte Jenande sich zurück. „Also das ist der Grund, warum du sie ausgewählt hast."  
>„Korrekt. Ich habe sie erst vor kurzem entdeckt. Sie hat eine eigenartige Anziehungskraft sowohl auf Veela als auch auf Vampire. Außerdem ist sie die einzige bekannte meiner Art, dem das Sonnenlicht nichts auszumachen scheint."<p>

„Eine Segnung ist eine hoch magische Sache und das größte Geschenk, das unsere Art zu bieten hat", murmelte Jenande.  
>„Wie funktioniert es?", fragte Nama, die Wölfin schüchtern.<p>

„Dafür muss eine Veela willentlich ihr Leben opfern und ihre magische Kraft übertragen. Wer ein solch heiliges Geschenk erhält, ist auf immer eine Freundin der Veela." Sie sah Marie mit einer Mischung aus Neugier, Ehrfurcht und mütterlicher Liebe an. „Du musst ihr sehr wichtig gewesen sein."

Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn der Sitzung hob Marie den Kopf und schenkte ihnen ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

„Ich kannte sie seit gerade mal einer Woche", flüsterte sie und diesmal war nichts Verträumtes in ihrer Stimme.

„Dann musst du einen wirklich großen Eindruck auf sie gemacht haben."

Damals vielleicht, dachte sich Harry, aber was immer ihr dort in Askaban passiert ist, es hat ihr definitiv den Verstand geraubt.

„Das ist noch nicht alles", flüsterte Luca. „Sie kann den Dementoren befehlen. Sie kann sie fernhalten und auf ihre Angreifer hetzen. Das war es, was die Veela und Vampire zu Mocibl gerettet hat."

„Dann sollten wir das nutzen, nicht wahr?"

„Es ist unmöglich, sich dieser Rasse komplett zu entledigen, so gern ich das auch tun würde", meinte Sirius. „Das Ministerium hat sie geschickt abzuschieben gewusst, aber was machen wir mit ihnen?"  
>„Warum können sie nicht zurück nach Askaban?", fragte Marie mit einem kindlichen Lächeln.<p>

„Weil das eine Ruine ist. Was sollen sie da? Es gibt keine Nahrung für sie."

„Sie sind Dementoren. Sie essen nicht."

Sirius starrte sie an. „Erleuchte mich, wenn ich falsch liege, aber Dementoren ernähren sich von jedem verdammten guten Gefühl! Glaub mir, ich weiß das."

„Marie", sagte Luca leise, „erzähl uns, was genau du über Dementoren weißt."

Marie sah ihn verwirrt an, als würde er von ihr verlangen, das Alphabet aufzusagen. „Dementoren sind... wie schwarze Löcher. Es sind Seelenhäufchen, die andere Seelen anziehen. Wenn es ein großes Häufchen ist, ist der Dementor stark und zieht andere Seelen an. Wenn es nur ein kleiner Haufen ist, zieht er auch nur ein bisschen an den Seelen. Dabei werden aber alle Gefühle gleichermaßen angezogen. Die besonders schrecklichen schmecken ihnen nur nicht sehr gut, deshalb lassen sie sie übrig. So wie Kinder keinen Spinat mögen, wisst ihr?"

„Heißt das... Nicht jeder Dementor kann jemandem seine Seele aussaugen?", fragte Jenande ungläubig, noch nicht ganz über den aberwitzigen Verglich von Dementoren und kleinen Kindern hinweg.

„Das nicht. Aber eigentlich machen sie es überhaupt nur sehr selten. Dementoren sind nämlich gesellig. Ihre Seelen wollen immer neue Gesellschaft. Aber die schwachen können keine Seelen zu sich ziehen, ohne ganz lange auf sie einzuwirken. Und die starken haben schon so viele Seelen in ihrem Häufchen, dass sie den jüngeren den Vortritt lassen."  
>„Und wieso gehorchen sie dir?"<br>„Weil ich so was wie ein Seelenmagnet für sie bin. Ein Antipol", antwortete sie, als wäre das offensichtlich.

„Wie können wir die Dementoren davon überzeugen, keine Menschen mehr anzufallen?", fragte Harry.

„Oh, davon wären sie nicht begeistert. Sie wären ja dann ganz einsam. Ich fände das auch nicht gerecht. Wo sie doch ihr Zuhause verloren haben..."  
>„Moment! Was hat Askaban damit zu tun?"<br>„Na ja, neulich haben die Dementoren mir erzählt, dass sie dem kleinen Lord", woher hatte sie diese Bezeichnung!?, „letztes Mal geholfen haben, weil der gedroht hat, Askaban zu zerstören. Die Dementoren sind aber an Askaban gebunden, oder wenigstens an die Schilde darum herum. Es ist ihr Zuhause. Die magischen Schilde bestehen nämlich aus Seelenmagie. Da drin sind ganz viele Seelen, weil das früher mal ein Friedhof war, die Insel. Da sind die Dementoren nie einsam. Also hat der kleine Lord diesmal einfach nur angeboten, Askaban wieder aufzubauen, wenn sie ihm helfen."

„Heißt das... Wenn wir ihnen dasselbe Angebot machen, werden sie einfach wieder nach Askaban zurückkehren und gut ist? Warum hat man dann dort Gefangene stationiert?"

Marie zuckte mit den Schultern. „Die Zauberer haben den Dementoren erlaubt, auf der Insel zu bleiben, wenn sie dafür auf die Gefangenen aufpassen."

Sirius fluchte leise.

„Willst du damit sagen, Dementoren sind eigentlich ganz harmlos?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Natürlich sind sie das. Jedenfalls in einem Schwarm, wenn ihr Nest nicht bedroht ist."

„Okay, aber wie wollen wir die Schilde wiederherstellen? Das ist uralte Magie", warf Luca ein.

„Oh, das kriegen die schon selber hin. Die Zauberer müssen nur versprechen, sie nicht mit ihren Patroni fortzujagen."

„Na schön, dann... Kannst du den Dementoren sagen, dass sie bitte aufhören sollen, gegen uns zu kämpfen?", bat Jenande. „Wenn wir gewinnen, geben wir ihnen Askaban und versprechen, dass nie wieder jemand einen Fuß auf die Insel setzt. Wenn der kleine Lord gewinnen würde, würde er sie auch wieder nur benutzen, um seine Gefangenen zu quälen."

Marie nickte freudig. „Okay, das kann ich ihnen sagen!"

Ah, ja. Grotesk.

„Gut, dann wäre das geklärt. Kommen wir zum nächsten Punkt. Die Zentauren."

Diesmal stand Harry auf, sichtlich nervös. „Ähm, also, ich war im Verbotenen Wald und hab versucht, da mit ein paar Zentauren zu verhandeln. Kann wohl von Glück sagen, dass ich noch lebe und das hab ich auch nur Hagrid zu verdanken. Wie auch immer. Das Ministerium verkleinert ihr Revier fast jedes Jahr und das macht sie fuchsteufelswild. Im Grunde wollen sie auch nur, dass man sie in Ruhe lässt. Das Gespräch hat die ganze Nacht gedauert, weil ständig jemand einen Wutausbruch gekriegt hat... Aber letztendlich lässt sich zusammenfassen, dass die Zentauren bereit sind, ihr Revier mit anderen magischen Rassen zu teilen. Sogar mit Werwölfen, solange im jeweiligen Revier immer ein Ort besteht von der Größe des Hogwartssees, wo sie sich nicht aufhalten und die Herde sich zurückziehen kann. Sie würden auch niemals Vampire von sich trinken lassen, aber sie haben kein Problem mit den Veela, wenn die da in der Natur ihre Feste feiern wollen oder so. Dafür wollen sie aber auch entsprechend größere Gebiete, auf denen nicht gebaut wird. Ich hab sie gefragt, ob es auch zählt, wenn wir ihre Wälder magisch vergrößern und das ist okay für sie. Die einzelnen Herden sind allerdings eher isoliert. Sie wollten keinen Kontakt mit ihnen aufnehmen. Ich hab sie gefragt, was wir tun müssen, damit sie die Nachricht doch weiter tragen und, nun ja, das endete darin, dass Hagrid und ich jetzt den gesamten Wald ausmisten müssen. Da war eine Teufelsschlinge in dieser einen Schlucht und Hagrid muss Aragog dazu bringen, zu schwören, keine Zentauren mehr zu fressen und da ist eine Hydra, die ich in die Kammer des Schreckens umsiedeln muss, was allein wegen der Größe schwierig wird und von dieser Chimäre im Nordsektor will ich gar nicht erst reden... Also alles in allem viel Arbeit. Aber wenn das erledigt ist, können wir die Zentauren auch dazu bringen, ihre jeweiligen Reviere und die akzeptierten Bewohner derselben zu verteidigen, auch gegen Voldimort." Harry grinste, stolz auf seine eigene Verniedlichung des verhassten Namens.

„Großartig. Dass das ganze Zeit braucht war klar, aber wir überlassen diese Rasse erst einmal dir. Du sagst Bescheid, wenn du Hilfe brauchst, ja?", meinte Jenande freundlich. Harry nickte und setzte sich wieder.

„Apropos neue Verbündete", warf Sirius ein, „wie läuft es eigentlich mit deinen Kontakten, Luca?"

Der Meistervampir verzog keine Miene. „Ich habe die anderen Fürsten angeschrieben. Mehrfach. Bisher kamen entweder gar keine oder nur sehr vage Antworten. Sie scheinen sich zwar nicht dem Dunklen Lord anschließen zu wollen, aber sie haben auch kein Interesse an einem Krieg. Als nächstes werde ich es mit wirtschaftlichen Bündnissen versuchen. Das wird aber nur funktionieren, wenn wir feste magische Verträge ausarbeiten. IKARUS müsste seine Friedenspolitik europaweit ausarbeiten. Wirklich verändern kann sich aber erst etwas, wenn wir Britannien besiegt haben, denn erst dann werden wir genug Einfluss auf die magischen Regierungen anderer Länder haben. Und diese sind nötig, um mit Rassen wie den Zentauren verhandeln zu können. Noch sind wir als Verhandlungspartner einfach zu schwach für die Vampirfürsten."

„Also keine militärische Unterstützung", fasste Sirius enttäuscht zusammen.

„Nein, sicher nicht. Aber wenn das Ministerium endlich zugibt, dass der Dunkle Lord zurück ist und wie eine dritte Seite darstellen, könnte man vielleicht über finanzielle Hilfe verhandeln."

„Was uns zum vierten Punkt bringt: das Ministerium", schnaubte Thorok. „Seit wir das Staatsvermögen eingefroren haben, haben die Aurorenübergriffe und Stichprobenkontrollen auf den Straßen rapide zugenommen."

„In zwei der privaten Werwolfquartiere gab es bereits Razzien", merkte Nama ernst an. „Keine Toten oder Gefangenen – wo sollen sie die auch hinbringen? Sie wollen uns einfach nur aufscheuchen und provozieren."

„Ich stimme für einen Anschlag auf den Zaubereiminister. Wer macht mit?", fragte Sirius düster. Thorok, Jenande, Harry und Marie hoben ihre Hände.

„Äh, das war ein Scherz..."

„Wieso? Können wir Fudge nicht als Geisel halten oder so was?", fragte Harry hoffnungsvoll.

„Das ist nicht so einfach", wies ihn Luca zurecht. „Wenn wir Britannien übernehmen wollen, müssen wir alle drei Gewalten ersetzen. Fudge ist nur ein kleines Rad im Gefüge. Wir müssen auch an den Zaubergamot und die Aurorenzentrale denken. Danach kann uns der Verwaltungsapparat nichts mehr anhaben."  
>„Im Zaubererrecht ist der Gamot gleichzeitig Judikative und Legislative, richtig?", versicherte sich Nama.<p>

„Eigentlich nur Judikative, aber Fuge kann Gesetze nur mit seiner Zustimmung erlassen", berichtigte Jenande sie.

„Wie kriegen wir unsere Leute dann in den Gamot?"  
>„Bestechung", schlug Jenande schulterzuckend vor. „Man kann sich dort einen Sitz für 100.000 Galleonen kaufen. Außerdem haben alle Besitzer eines Ordens des Merlins Zugang... Womit wir schon mal einen von uns drin hätten."<br>„Ach ja?", fragte Harry überrascht, „Wen denn?"

„Na dich!" Sirius grinste.

„Mich?"

„Dir steht der Orden erster Klasse seit deinem ersten Lebensjahr zu", präzisierte sein Pate, „für die Bezwingung des kleinen Lords. Erhalten tust du ihn erst mit siebzehn, aber mit Erlaubnis deines Vormunds – die ich dir hiermit geben – kannst du den Orden und damit deinen Sitz im Gamot schon jetzt einfordern."

Harry blinzelte.

„Das wusstest du nicht?", fragte Nama verwundert.

Der junge Vampir schüttelte langsam den Kopf.

„Dumbledore hätte es dir sagen müssen."

„Dumbledore hat mir einiges nicht gesagt", erwiderte Harry eingeschnappt und verschränkte die Arme.

„Außerdem sind die Sitze rechtlich übertragbar", fügte Sirius an. „Einige stehen immer leer, weil keiner sie benutzt. Die Kriege mit Grindelwald und dem kleinen Lord haben viele Zaubererfamilien ausgelöscht und Erbrechte unbekannten Zweigfamilien übertragen."  
>„Es gibt magische Rituale, mit denen man seine Erblinie belegen kann", merkte Thorok an. „Gringotts führt sie gegen eine Provision von 500 Galleonen durch und das Ergebnis ist rechtlich anerkannt."<p>

„Man könnte also Werwölfe und **Vampire**, die aus reinblütigen Familien stammen, diesen Test machen lassen und sehen, ob sie die freien Plätze erben", sagte Nama. „Nur dass das genauso teuer wäre, wie die Sitze zu kaufen..."  
>„Wenn wir noch eine Woche warten, werden die Preise für die Sitze sicher sinken", meinte Jenande. „Das Ministerium ist in absoluter Geldnot. Und Gringotts gibt uns bestimmt einen Rabatt."<br>Thorok grummelte etwas in seinen Bart.

„Wir können ja die vielversprechendsten Kandidaten überprüfen. Wenn dann noch die Todesser aus dem Gamot weggesperrt werden, haben wir gute Chancen auf eine Mehrheit." Luca wandte sich an Thorok. „Kannst du die Stammbäume der ursprünglichen Besitzer der leeren Sitze überprüfen?"  
>„Natürlich. Ich werde zum nächsten Mal eine Liste aller möglichen Erben mitbringen."<p>

Kurzes Schweigen.

„Dann sind jetzt die Horkruxe dran, oder?", fragte Harry.

Sirius nickte ihm zu. „Ganz genau. Schieß los."

„Ähm, Moment, was genau sind Horkruxe?", wollte Nama wissen.

Sie brauchten etwa zehn Minuten, bis sie den beiden Neuen erklärt hatten, was es mit diesen Seelenstücken auf sich hatte. Marie erwachte wieder aus ihrer Starre und hörte aufmerksam zu.

„Ich hab die Graue Dame, den **Geist von Helena Ravenclaw,** ein wenig ausgehorcht", begann Harry dann. Er ließ unerwähnt, dass er dafür drei Tage lang Glamour-Sprüche gepaukt hatte und diese zusammen mit seinen leichten Gestaltwandelfähigkeiten, die er als Vampir hatte, benutzt hatte, um sich in Salazar Slytherin zu verwandeln (praktisch, dass er sein Aussehen von der Statue in der Kammer her kannte). Das hatte den Geist so erschreckt, dass sie sofort alles erzählt hatte, was sie wusste. „Der nächste Horkrux ist mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Rowena Ravenclaws Diadem. Es gibt da einen Raum, wo Schüler etwas verstecken und wo es vielleicht sein könnte. Nur hat der die Ausmaße der Großen Halle, alles voller Regale. Selbst mit dem Occultuskob habe ich da bisher noch nichts gefunden, aber ich bin bald durch."

„Das wäre der vierte Horkrux, bleiben noch drei. Was könnten die sein?"

„Wo würde ich mich verstecken, wenn ich ein kaputtes Seelenstück wäre...?", fragte Marie gedankenverloren.

„Das ist nicht lustig!", fuhr Sirius sie an, doch Harry machte eine beruhigende Geste.

„Nein, sie hat gar nicht Unrecht. Das hab ich mich auch gefragt. Also, ich hab mich eigentlich gefragt, wo ich einen Horkrux verstecken würde, wenn ich Voldimort wäre, aber egal."  
>„Und? Worauf bist du gekommen?", fragte Luca.<p>

Harry atmete tief durch. „_Nagini_. Eigentlich offensichtlich. Voldimort hat die bisherigen Horkruxe immer Todessern gegeben, denen er vertraut hat. Nun, wenn es überhaupt möglich ist, dass Voldimort irgendjemandem vertraut, dann ist es diese Schlange, die er bei sich hat."  
>„Schlange? Welche Schlange?"<br>Harry wurde rot. „Na ja, also ich hab Sodom und Gomorrha ausgeschickt, sich mal unter der Schlangenbevölkerung umzuhören, ob sie nicht was über Voldimort wissen. Weil er doch auch ein Parselmund ist. Und da wollte uns kaum einer was sagen, aber einer ist Sodom gegenüber rausgerutscht, dass sie ihre Königin Nagini nicht verraten würden. Nagini muss Voldimorts Haustierschlange sein, so wie Sodom und Gomorrha zu mir gehören. Nun kann man einem Tier schlecht einen Gegenstand anvertrauen, also..."  
>„Ist die Schlange vermutlich selbst ein Horkrux", vervollständigte Sirius den Satz. „Clever. Wirklich clever."<p>

„Wir werden darauf achten, wenn wir den Dunklen Lord aus seinem Versteck gelockt und den Krieg eröffnet haben. Er wird sie bestimmt einmal dabei haben."  
>„Trotzdem wird es doch schwer sein, an sie heranzukommen, oder?", fragte Nama. „Besonders, wenn man sie nur mit Basiliskengift töten kann."<p>

„Oh, da hab ich eine Idee!", meldete sich Marie.

„Was denn?"  
>„Wir lassen die Zentauren ihre Pfeile mit Basiliskengift bestreichen, locken den kleinen Lord in den großen finsteren Wald und PENG!"<p>

Harry konnte nicht anders, er prustete vor Lachen.

Sirius stieg mit ein und bald schmunzelten auch Nama und Jenande.

„Der Lord wird seine Schlange ja wohl mit magischen Schilden schützen", warf Thorok genervt ein.

„Was kein Hindernis wäre, wenn wir die Pfeile so verzaubern, dass sie durch diese hindurch kommen. Oder noch besser, wenn wir einen Antimagieschild über den Wald legen."

„Das wäre ein böse Falle", sagte Jenande genüsslich. „Kannst du das Gift besorgen, Harry?"

Wieder nickte der Jungvampir.

„Dann warten wir mit Naginis Vernichtung, bis der kleine Lord Hogwarts angreift."

Harry fühlte sich geradezu beflügelt. Wenn sie einen Antimagieschild hätten, hätte er nicht einmal Angst, Voldemort gegenüber zu treten. Immerhin hatte er seine vampirische Schnelligkeit und seine Dolche. Und was hatte Voldemort? Gar nichts!

Worin der letzte Horkrux bestand, das wusste keiner von ihnen. Das Thema wurde ausgelassen, weil es allzu sehr deprimierte. Man ging zum nächsten Punkt über: die Todesserangriffe.

„Im Grunde ist es offensichtlich", murmelte Sirius grimmig. „Ich kann nicht verstehen, wie das Ministerium es immer noch leugnen kann. Überall verschwinden Menschen. Genau so hat es schon einmal angefangen..."

„Die altbekannte Terrortaktik." Luca nickte. „Der Dunkle Lord scheut den offenen Krieg. Wir müssen ihn dazu zwingen, sich zu offenbaren."

„Aber wird es... na ja, nicht leichter sein, ihn zu besiegen, solange er sich noch versteckt?", fragte Harry.

Alle Köpfe wandten sich zu ihm um. „Ich meine nur – im Prinzip müssen wir doch nur Voldimort töten. Dann fällt die gesamte dunkle Seite. Ein offener Krieg würde doch nur noch mehr Opfer fordern."

„Das ist schon richtig", stimmte ihm Nama zu. „Wenn du den Riesen fällen willst, schlag ihm den Kopf ab."

„Nein, es geht so: Wenn du das Heer besiegen willst, ziel auf den General", berichtigte sie Marie munter. „Und wenn du den General besiegen willst, ziel als erstes auf sein Pferd."

„Sie hat Recht", sagte Jenande. „Um die Dunkle Seite zu besiegen, müssen wir den kleinen Lord töten. Und den verletzen wir am ehesten, indem wir in seinen Inneren Kreis einbrechen."

„Wir suchen die ganze Zeit über nach den Horkruxen, aber davon dürfen nur wenige wissen. Aber beim Ausschalten der Todesser kann jeder helfen. Nur sind die schwer zu fassen, wenn sie immer nur blitzartig auftauchen und sofort wieder verschwinden. Wir haben keine Spione bei ihnen und keine Chance, jemand Nichtmenschliches einzuschleusen. Also müssen wir sie aus ihrem Versteck locken. Sie provozieren", erklärte Luca.

„Wir brauchen einen Köder", fasste Jenande zusammen. „Etwas, das wichtig genug ist, dass der kleine Lord seine treusten Todesser danach ausschickt, aber nicht wichtig genug, dass er selbst kommt."

„Das wird dann wohl mein Job sein", meinte Harry.

„Vergiss es!", fuhr ihn sein Pate sofort an. „Wir werden dich auf keinen Fall in Gefahr bringen."  
>„Aber einen Horkrux können wir nicht nehmen, das ist zu riskant. Und was hätten wir sonst, dass er haben will?"<p>

„Ich finde die Idee klasse", meinte Marie grinsend.

„Ich auch", sagte Jenande überraschenderweise. Sirius sah sie geschockt an, doch sie sprach rasch weiter, bevor er sie unterbrechen konnte: „Natürlich können wir nicht den echten Harry nehmen. Aber es gibt Mittel und Wege... Illusionen... Wir müssten natürlich einen Plan aushecken. Einen Plan mit einigen schwer zugänglichen Fehlern drin, Informationen durchsickern lassen, wo sich Harry aufhalten wird... Wir lassen ihn denken, er hätte einen genialen Plan entworfen, um Harry in die Finger zu kriegen. Wenn die Todesser kommen, um den falschen Harry zu fangen, provozieren wir sie verbal so lange, bis sie vor genügend Zeugen offenbaren, dass der kleine Lord zurück ist. In dem Moment kommen unsere Krieger aus ihren Verstecken und setzen sie fest. Aus die Maus."

„Ich will aber nicht, dass sich irgendjemand an meiner Stelle in so eine Gefahr begibt!", protestierte Harry. „Das ist immer noch meine Aufgabe."

„Von wegen!"

„Also gut, jeder von uns überlegt sich bis zur nächsten Sitzung etwas, wie wir den Inneren Zirkel angreifen können", meinte Luca gelangweilt. „Aber selbst das muss warten, bis wir die Horkruxe los sind. Behalten wir es als mögliche Kriegsstrategie im Hinterkopf."

„Dann ist jetzt nur noch eine Frage offen", meinte Thorok mit einem Blick auf die Agenda. „Irgendwelche Vorschläge für den Vampir-Veela-Botschafter?"

Stille.

„Kommt schon, Leute! Irgendwer?", fragte Sirius ungläubig.

„Unsere Rassen haben eben nicht allzu viel Kontakt", konterte Jenande. „Was auch verdammt gut so ist."

„Aber gerade deswegen brauchen wir doch einen zweiten Botschafter zwischen uns neben Marie!", warf Harry ein.

„Marie ist ein ziemlicher Sonderfall", meinte Luca. „Ein Vampir mit einer... sagen wir, ungewöhnlichen Anziehungskraft für Veela, durch diese seltsamen übernommenen Eigenschaften. Aber eine Veela, die auch nur das Geringste mit einem Vampir gemein hat?"

„Ich werde meine Augen offen halten", versprach Jenande, da die Sache offensichtlich bei ihr lag, „aber versprechen kann ich nichts."

„Na schön, wenigstens einige Punkte haben wir damit klären können. Wenn niemand mehr etwas hinzuzufügen hat, erkläre ich die Sitzung damit für beendet", sagte Thorok.

IKARUS antwortete mit einem einstimmigen Nicken. Es war eine interessante Sitzung gewesen.

20. März, 1994, 18:45 Uhr

Gringotts

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Gut."

Schweigen.

„Lüg mich nicht an. Das steht dir nicht."

„Wie soll es mir schon gehen? Morgen ist Vollmond."

Er zögerte einen Moment – einen kurzen Moment – bevor er sich neben sie auf die steinerne Bank setzte.

„Du treibst dich in letzter Zeit viel in der Nocturngasse herum."

„Ja, und?"

„Das ist gefährlich, Nama! Es wimmelt dort von Todessern." Der Vampir fuhr sich in einer gestressten Geste durch sein pechschwarzes Haar.

Sie sah zu ihm auf mit großen, runden Augen.

„Was ist?", fragte er, harscher als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte.

„Das ist das erste Mal, dass du mich mit meinem Namen ansprichst... Jedenfalls, wenn wir allein sind."

Er stockte. „Sei nicht albern, Wolf."

Doch sie lächelte nur und lehnte sich an ihn, ihr Kopf auf seine Schulter gebettet. Sie befanden sich in einem verlassenen Korridor tief im unterirdischen System von Gringotts und es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie hier jemand stören würde. Natürlich war es nicht gerade der romantischste Ort für ihr geheimes Treffen, aber es war immerhin der sicherste. Abgesehen von den gelegentlichen Treffen mit IKARUS-Mitgliedern und der einen großen Sitzung hatte der Vampir Name im letzten Monat nur drei Mal besucht. Einmal zum letzten Vollmond und dann noch bei zwei Gelegenheiten, bei denen sie sich aber nicht sicher war, ob es nicht doch Zufall gewesen war, dass sie sich getroffen hatten.

Natürlich wusste sie, dass es dumm war, mehr zu verlangen. Dennoch sehnte sie sich nach der Gesellschaft des anderen und bei den wenigen Gelegenheiten, da sie allein zusammen waren, spürte sie ganz deutlich, dass da etwas zwischen ihnen war. Etwas, das über eine rein geschäftliche Beziehung hinaus ging.

„Ich habe nach dem Wolfsbann-Trank gesucht", flüsterte Nama irgendwann. „In der Nocturngasse. Das war der einzige Ort, wo ich hoffen konnte ihn zu finden, seit das Ministerium ihn für illegal erklärt hat."

Der Vampir bewegte sich unruhig. Schließlich überwand er sich, zog eine Grimasse und strich ihr ganz leicht über ihren Kopf, der noch immer an seiner Schulter lag. „Wenn du... Wenn du noch kein Rudel gefunden hast, dann werde ich dich morgen eben noch einmal begleiten."

Nama lächelte und schmiegte sich an ihn. Sie hatte schon längst ein Rudel gefunden. Gleich nach ihrer Einführung als Botschafterin für IKARUS hatte Canis Majoris ihr einen Rudelplatz besorgt, unter dem Alpha Remus Lupin. Allerdings hatte sie beiden das Versprechen abgenommen, _ihm_ nichts davon zu sagen. Das hätte ihn davon abgehalten, genau das zu tun, was er ihr soeben angeboten hatte. Sie wusste, dass er es tun würde, wenn sie nur auf verletzlich genug machte. Sie war auch bewusst in der Nocturngasse herumgeschlichen, weil sie genau wusste, dass er sich über Canis Majoris darüber informieren würde, wie es ihr ging.

„Das wäre schön", sagte sie leise. Innerlich fragte sie sich, wie weich das Herz dieses steinharten Vampirs in Wirklichkeit sein mochte. Entschlossen es zu testen wechselte sie ihre Position, sodass sie nun halb auf der Bank und mit ihrem Kopf auf seinem Schoß lag.

Der Schwarzhaarige erstarrte sofort als hätte ihn eine Viper gebissen. Unsicher und nach einer Weile gar etwas ängstlich zählte Nama die Sekunden der quälenden Stille. War sie zu weit gegangen?  
>Doch dann hörte sie etwas murmeln, das gefährlich nach „Scheiß drauf" klang und eine Hand mit kalten, aristokratischen Fingern begann durch ihr Haar zu streichen und sie zu kraulen.<p>

Nama atmete erleichtert aus und schloss genießerisch ihre Augen.

„Mircea", flüsterte sie nach einer Zeit des angenehmen Schweigens. „Warum nennt dich niemand bei diesem Namen?"

Mircea – besser bekannt als Luca, Anführer der Vampire – runzelte leicht die Stirn und seine Finger hielten einen Moment in ihrer Bewegung inne.

„Mircea war mein menschlicher Name. Wenn man als Vampir gelegentlich unter Menschen lebt, ist man gezwungen, seine Identität immer wieder zu wechseln. Dieser Name... ist schon lange in Vergessenheit geraten."

„Würde ich ihn in irgendwelchen alten, verstaubten Geschichtsbüchern finden?", fragte Nama kichernd.

„Du würdest, möglicherweise", gab er zu und brachte sie damit ein wenig aus der Bahn. Sie hatte nicht wirklich damit gerechnet, dass er eine historische Person war.

Mircea begann wieder durch ihr Haar zu streichen und Nama entspannte sich vollkommen unter seiner Berührung.

„Ich bin froh, dass du mir damit vertraust", sagte sie leise. „Das ist wichtig in diesen Zeiten. Vertrauen, meine ich. Vertrauen und Ehrlichkeit."

Er brummte etwas Zustimmendes.

„Sag mir, Mircea... Ganz ehrlich, bist du heute nur wegen mir gekommen?"

Er sah für einen Moment auf sie hinunter, zögerte. „Nein. Natürlich nicht. Eigentlich bin ich hier, weil mein Lehrling mich gebeten hat, nach diesem gefangenen Veela zu sehen, wenn ich das nächste Mal für eine Transaktion hier her muss, die ich sonst via Eule abgewickelt hätte. Schlauerweise hat er gefragt, als Jenande gerade daneben stand. Da wir noch keinen Vampir-Veela-Botschafter haben, hielt ich das für eine Gelegenheit, die Beziehung zu der lichten Rasse zu verbessern."

Nama gab ein leises Schnauben von sich. „Weißt du, lügen steht eigentlich gar keinem besonders gut."

Wieder hielt er in seiner Bewegung inne und zog verärgert die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Was willst du eigentlich von mir hören?"

Sie sah ihn an – und richtete sich dann abrupt auf. „Na schön, dann sehen wir nach deinem Veela", meinte sie seufzend.

Mircea wirkte zuerst etwas überrumpelt, erhob sich dann aber doch.

Schweigend liefen sie Seite an Seite und hielten den ersten Kobold in Anzug an, der ihnen über den Weg lief. Dieser brachte rasch zu einem der Karren, die weiter in die Tiefe zu den Verließen führten. In rasender Geschwindigkeit ging es hinunter, bis sie schließlich ihr Ziel erreichten.

Der Kobold stieg gerade aus und führte sie zu der Tür. Doch kurz davor blieb er stehen, runzelte die Stirn und kratzte sich am Kopf.

„Ist etwas nicht in Ordnung?", fragte Nama besorgt.

„Nun, das hier ist ein Verließ mit einer zweistelligen Nummer", sagte der Kobold langsam. „Das ist die höchste Sicherheitsstufe. Diese Dinger sind eigentlich immer mit Drachen gesichert..."

Aber ein Drache war nirgendwo zu sehen.

„Machen Sie auf", befahl Mircea in seinem befehlsgewohnten Tonfall. Eilig gehorchte der Kobold und ließ die Tür seine magische Signatur spüren. Mircea sprach laut das Passwort („Gomora!) aus und die schweren Eisentüren begannen sich zu öffnen.

Die Zelle dahinter zeigte noch Spuren des letzten Aufenthaltes von Cale, Harry und Jasmin. Da war ein umgekipptes Schachbrett, mehrere haltbar gezauberte Essensreste und zurückgelassene Fetzen Pergament. Drei der Wände bestanden aus grauem Mauerstein, die der Tür gegenüberliegende war schwarz. Mircea brauchte erst Namas irritiertes Naserümpfen, um zu realisieren, dass dieses Schwarz in Wahrheit Ruß war. Ruß, der sich wie ein Teppich auch über Teile des Bodens ausgebreitet hatte. Ruß, der nur an einer Stelle an der Wand ein wenig heller war – dort, wo die zerbrochenen Eisenfesseln auf dem Boden lagen, konnte man die Konturen eines menschlichen Umrisses erkennen.

Von Solom war keine Spur zu sehen.


	25. Überfall in dunkler Gasse

Ihr fragt euch vermutlich, warum zum Teufel ich so lange brauche hier weiter zu schreiben. Nun, das hat mehrere Gründe: erst war ich zu beschäftigt mit dem Abi, dann mit der Studienbewerbung, mit der Wohnungssuche und schließlich mit dem Studium selbst, all der Umstellung und den ersten Prüfungen... Zweitens schreibe ich gerade parallel an anderen Fanfictions. Drittens hab ich eine allgemeine Schreibblockade und viertens habe ich den großen Fehler gemacht, diese ff bereits vollkommen durchzuplanen. Es macht einfach keinen Spaß mehr, zu schreiben, wenn man schon weiß wie alles ausgeht. Und ich selbst habe das Gefühl, dass sich die Story einfach nur noch hinzieht und nur aus IKARUS-Meetings besteht.

Ich wollte diese ff wirklich nicht abbrechen. Aber ich habe einfach das Gefühl, dass es nicht mehr weiter geht.

Andererseits will ich euch auch nicht komplett enttäuschen. Da sind einige Szenen, die ich gerne noch schreiben würde. Andere hab ich einfach schon so oft im Kopf durchgespielt, dass ich es einfach nicht zu Papier bringen kann.

Nach diesem Kapitel werdet ihr von mir nur noch vereinzelte Szenen bekommen. Was wichtig ist was dazwischen geschieht, werde ich nur ganz kurz in Notizen zusammenfassen.

Ich hoffe, ihr vergebt mir, aber so wird die ff wenigstens noch abgeschlossen.

XxX

13. April 1994, 12:46 Uhr

Nokturngasse

Cale machte noch einen zweiten und einen dritten Knoten, bevor er mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden war. Der Todesser war jetzt derart eingeschnürt, dass er sich, selbst wenn er von dem Stupor erwachte, kaum mehr würde bewegen können.

Der junge Werwolf drehte sich um, als er die Schritte des Missionsleiters näher kommen hörte. Remus Lupin blieb neben ihm stehen, betrachtete seine Arbeit und nickte.

„Gut gemacht, Welpe. Leg ihn schnell zu den anderen."

Cale salutierte grinsend und warf sich das Bündel Mensch über die Schulter. Als Werwolf hatte er nicht unerheblich große Körperkräfte. So war es ihm ein Leichtes, seinen Gefangenen hinüber zu den anderen fünf zu schaffen. Die anderen Wölfe gratulierten ihm für seinen Fang und schlugen ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter. Cale kannte nicht alle von ihnen. Heute hatten sich zwei Rudel für die Mission zusammengetan, das von Canis Majoris und das von Remus Lupin. Da Englands Alpha sich derzeit mehr mit Familiengründung als mit Kriegsführung beschäftigen zu wollen schien, hatte Lupin die Leitung. Er war es auch, der den Anführer der kleinen Todessergruppe, Avery, aufgespürt hatte. In nur zehn Minuten hatte er das Rudel zusammen gerufen und einen vollständigen Hinterhalt geplant und vorbereitet. Die Todesser hatten keine Chance. Aber dass alles so glatt gegangen und sie wirklich nicht entdeckt worden waren grenzte schon fast an ein Wunder. Da tobte ein Bürgerkrieg zwischen zwei der drei magischen Parteien direkt auf den Straßen und das Ministerium bekam nichts davon mit. Diese Ignoranz der Menschen! Cale konnte darüber nur den Kopf schütteln.

Das war der zweite Überfall diesen Monat. Inzwischen stand der gesamten Bevölkerung der Zwielichtigen mindestens ein sicherer Rückzugsort zur Verfügung, ein privates Grundstück, wo sie mit anderen ihrer Art zusammen lebten und das von starken magischen Schutzwällen umgeben war. Nach draußen zu gehen wurde hingegen immer gefährlicher. Die Todesser waren jetzt nicht mehr die einzigen, die heimlich angriffen. Die Zwielichtigen begannen sich zu wehren, obwohl das wiederum nur die Rache der Dunklen Seite herausforderte. Es war besser als dazusitzen und nichts zu tun, während der Rat der Zwielichtigen, die geheime Übergangsregierung namens IKARUS, mit irgendeinem anderen Projekt beschäftigt zu sein schien, welches keine sehenswerten Erfolge vorzuzeigen hatte. Die Zwielichtigen wurden unruhig – aber noch vertrauten sie ihren Anführern.

Cale schleppte seinen Todesser hinüber in die Reihe der anderen und sorgte dafür, dass seine Hand weit genug aus der Verschnürung herausragte, dass er die Eisenketten darum wickeln konnte. Sie verband alle ähnlich verpackten Bündel. Da der junge Werwolf sah, dass auch die anderen so weit waren, packte er gleich selbst ein Glied der Kette.

„Macht euch bereit zum Aufbruch!", befahl Lupin mit lauter Stimme. Er brauchte sich keine Sorgen zu machen, etwaiges Aufsehen zu erregen. Die Nebenstraße der Nokturngasse, in der sie sich befanden, hatten sie zuvor mit Stillezaubern gut gesichert.

Lupin beobachtete die Wölfe, als sie zu den Gefangenen traten und jeweils mindestens einen Finger auf die Eisenkette legten. Dann trat er selbst hinzu, tat es ihnen nach und rief: „Mondgeheul!"

Das hässliche Gefühl des Zurückgerissenwerdens erfasste Cale, als die ganze Mannschaft mit dem Portschlüssel verschwand. Gleich darauf fiel er schmerzhaft auf die Knie und hatte Mühe, sein Frühstück bei sich zu behalten. Einige der anderen hatten weniger Skrupel, ihre Mägen auf die Gesichter der geschockten und gelähmten Todesser zu entleeren. Irgendwie konnte Cale es ihnen ja aber auch nicht verdenken. Erst recht nicht, als die Kälte der herannahenden Dementoren nun auch ihn erfasste.

„Reicht das für diesen Monat?", fragte Lupin mit einem leicht besorgten Unterton.

Cale wandte sich rasch um und sah, wie sein Missionsleiter sich an Marie wandte, die wunderschöne Vampirin. Sie befanden sich nun im Wald, mitten im Nirgendwo, an dem vereinbarten Treffpunkt, wo Marie mit gut zweihundert Dementoren auf sie gewartet hatte.

„Das reicht vollkommen, vielen Dank!", sagte sie mit ihrer melodischen Stimme und lächelte dabei Cale zu. Der Werwolf wurde leicht rot und rappelte sich schnell auf.

„Es wäre nur nett, wenn ihr sie vorher aufwecken würdet. Sie schmecken besser, wenn sie bei Bewusstsein sind."

Lupin schluckte als er dies hörte, nickte seinen Wölfen jedoch zu.

Cale zog zusammen mit seinen Kameraden seinen Zauberstab. Ein Dutzend 'Enervate' später regten sich die gefangenen Todesser wieder. Marie winkte die dunklen Gestalten hinter sich heran.

Der junge Werwolf sah weg, als sich die Dementoren über ihre Beute her machten.

„Ich weiß nicht, wie du das aushalten kannst", murmelte Cale zu der Vampirin, die die dunklen Kreaturen koordinierte. Man sagte, schon allein dem Kuss zuzusehen solle einen erwachsenen Mann wahnsinnig machen. Die Werwölfe beeilten sich jedenfalls, so schnell wie möglich wieder zu verschwinden.

„Lass uns gehen, Marie. Die schaffen das auch alleine."

„Aber nein! Ich soll doch auf sie aufpassen", meinte Marie, nicht im mindesten beeinträchtigt von der Düsternis der Dementoren. „Und jemand muss sich doch um die Körper kümmern."

Die Kälte war fast unerträglich. Cale stand mit dem Rücken zu den Dementoren, die einem Todesser nach dem anderen die Seele aussaugten. Sein Kopf war erfüllt mit Schreien und er wusste nicht, ob es die der Opfer waren oder ob sie nur in seinem Kopf existierten. Er wollte nur noch weg von hier, aber er wollte Marie nicht allein lassen!

„Was... was passiert mit den Körpern?", fragte er, nur um sich abzulenken. Sie mussten inzwischen die einzigen Zwielichtigen sein, die noch da waren.

„Erst wird ihr Blut abgelassen und für die Vampire eingelagert. Der Rest wird nach Thailand verschifft."  
>„Thailand", machte Cale tonlos.<p>

„Ja, da lebt eine Oger-Kolonie, die das Fleisch aufkauft. Das von Zauberern und Hexen gilt da als Delikatesse, weißt du."

Cale würgte.

„Lässt dich... das denn vollkommen kalt?", fragte der junge Werwolf mühsam. Er wusste, dass diese Todesser schreckliche Menschen waren, aber sie waren doch Menschen... Aber Cale war keiner. Und Marie ebenso wenig – jedenfalls wenn es nach dem Ministerium und dem Dunklen Lord ging.

„Kalt?", fragte Marie. Sie überlegte einen Moment. „Ich mag es jedenfalls lieber als das Sonnenlicht", antwortete sie dann, offensichtlich denkend, er rede von der Kälte der Dementoren. Trotzdem schien damit alles beantwortet.

„Sie sind natürlich nicht gerade die beste Gesellschaft", fügte die Vampirin nach kurzem Zögern hinzu. „Die Dementoren, meine ich. Nicht sehr gesprächig. Denken immer nur ans Essen. Keinerlei Tiefe – anders als du." Sie schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln. Ein Lächeln, das besser wirkte als jeder Patronus. Auf einmal war die Kälte um ihn herum vergessen.

„Und wünscht du dir... nicht manchmal eine Familie?" Marie gehörte weder vollständig zu den Vampiren noch zu den Veela. Auch wenn sie bei beiden willkommen war, war es doch nicht dasselbe wie eine komplette Zugehörigkeit. Cale konnte sich vorstellen, dass sie im Grunde sehr einsam war. Vielleicht... bemerkte sie es nur nicht.

„Ich habe Familie", sagte sie. „Ich habe Eltern. Aber die wollen mich nicht bei sich haben. Ich brauche keine Familie." Leiser fügte sie hinzu: „Ich brauche nur ein Zuhause."

„Du wirst eines finden", flüsterte Cale. Zögernd nahm er ihre Hand in seine. „Und ich werde dir dabei helfen."

!

_Massenausbrüche in Askaban, Morde am helllichten Tag auf der Straße, Leichen in dunklen Gassen und immer wieder das Verschwinden angesehener Hexen und Zauberer – es lässt sich nicht mehr leugnen! Was Albus Dumbledore schon seit Monaten verkündet, wird nun endlich vom Ministerium offiziell bestätigt: Er, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, ist zurück!_

„_Sie-wissen-schon-wer hat offenbar die Unterstützung der englischen Vampire auf seiner Seite. Es besteht wohl kein Zweifel, dass er nur mit ihrem Wissen und einem dunklen Blutritual zurückkehren konnte", sagte Minister Fudge auf einer Pressekonferenz gestern Abend. „Mit diesem Hintergrund lässt sich wohl auch zweifelsfrei sagen, dass die Übergriffe der Londoner Unterwelt der Werwölfe und Vampire ebenfalls auf seine Kappe gehen."_

_Aber warum hat das niemand früher bemerkt?_

„_Die Aktivitäten der dunklen Kreaturen, die sich selbst die 'Zwielichtigen' nennen, haben in den letzten Jahren immer wieder etwas geschwankt", erklärte Mr Beathly, Mitarbeiter der Magischen Strafverfolgung. „Wir nahmen an, die Vorkommnisse seien lediglich ein gewöhnliches 'Hoch'. Doch da sind eine Menge Fälle, in denen die Beteiligung dunkler Kreaturen nicht nachgewiesen werden kann und die, offen gestanden, zu viel Können abverlangen, als dass sie von einem Werwolf begangen sein könnten. Sie-wissen-schon-wer setzt die Zwielichtigen offenbar mehr für Säuberungen ein. Viele ihrer Opfer standen früher bereits im Verdacht, selbst Todesser zu sein. Möglicherweise dünnt Sie-wissen-schon-wer seine eigenen Reihen aus, um nur noch die besten an seiner Seite zu behalten. Die Todesser selbst hingegen greifen hauptsächlich gewöhnliche Bürger, Muggelstämmige oder politische Schlüsselfiguren an."_

_Wird das Ministerium der geballten Macht von Sie-wissen-schon-wem und all seinen Alliierten standhalten können? Steht uns ein weiterer Bürgerkrieg bevor? Wer kann uns in dieser Situation noch retten?_

_Dankt der Minister ab?, Seite 2_

_Der-Junge-der-untot-ist – Harry Potter der Vampir auf Seiten des Dunklen Lords?, Seite 3_

_Alles über die Zwielichtigen – harmlose Hilfsorganisation oder dunkle Armee?, Seite 4..._

1994, Frontseite im Tagespropheten, Morgenausgabe

1994, 22:36 Uhr

Hogsmeade

„Und deswegen, Jenande... Also, was ich damit sagen will... Willst du mei-"

KNALL!

„Nein, ich habe KEINE Geduld mehr!", rief Luca aus. Mit flatterndem Umhang und gebleckten Reißzähnen kam er aus dem Pub gestürmt, der als Tarnung für das IKARUS-Hauptquartier herhielt. Geräuschvoll knallte die Tür zu. Ihm auf den Fersen folgte Nama, die regelrecht verzweifelt aussah.

Sirius und Jenande, die im trauten Sternenlicht unter einer blühenden Weide gehockt hatten, fuhren auseinander.

„Was zum Teufel macht ihr da!?", schrie Luca sie an, als er das Liebespaar entdeckte. „Die Sitzung hat schon vor einer halben Stunde angefangen!"

„Was zum Teufel wir machen?!", schrie Sirius zurück, nicht minder wütend und sprang auf. „Ich versuche hier gerade, einen verdammten Heiratsantrag zu machen! Wie kannst du es wagen, hier einfach so hereinzuplatzen?!"

Jenande und Nama wurden gleichermaßen rot (Luca nicht, seine letzte Mahlzeit lag schon etwas zurück). Die Veela fing sich jedoch sofort wieder, jauchzte glücklich auf und umarmte Sirius so stürmisch von hinten, dass beide zurück ins Gras fielen.

„Oh, ich liebe dich, mein struppiger kleiner Grim! Natürlich will ich deine Frau werden!"

Sirius gab einen merkwürdig quiekenden Laut von sich und ließ den Vampiranführer links liegen, um seine Geliebte mit Küssen zu bedecken.

Luca stieß ein frustriertes Stöhnen aus. „Hättest du dir das nicht für nach den Krieg aufheben können?!"

„Wieso, dann sind wir doch vermutlich alle tot", meinte der Werwolf grinsend.

Luca rollte mit den Augen, doch Nama lächelte schüchtern.

„Ich freue mich für euch beide", sagte sie aufrichtig. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Es dauerte noch zehn Minuten, bis das Liebespaar endlich mit Luca zusammen im Versammlungszimmer saß. Heute waren außer ihnen nur Nama und Remus Lupin dabei. Beide hatten inzwischen große Verantwortung den Werwölfen gegenüber und sie waren es, die neben den Vampiren am meisten von den letzten Ereignissen betroffen waren.

Marie schwänzte.

„Die Reaktionen sind erwartungsgemäß unterirdisch", sagte Luca, als er die Ausgabe des Tagespropheten auf den Tisch klatschte und damit die Sitzung eröffnete. „Die Todesser sind weitestgehend unbekannt, also gegen wen richtet sich der Zorn des Volkes? Gegen uns!"

„War das nicht so ziemlich genau das, was wir erwartet hatten?", fragte Sirius müde.

„Wir haben noch nicht alle Horkruxe", warf Jenande ein. „Harry müsste bald mit der Durchsuchung dieses Raumes fertig sein, aber es bleibt immer noch die Schlange... Wenn es denn die Schlange ist."

„Wir können nicht mehr warten!", bestimmte Luca fest. „Wir müssen jetzt handeln! Eine Armee aufstellen, bevor es zu spät ist."  
>„Aber gegen wen sollen die marschieren?", warf Remus ein. „Gegen das Ministerium?"<p>

„Damit täten wir Ihr-wisst-schon-wem nur einen Gefallen", sagte Nama kopfschüttelnd.

„Aber so kann es nicht weiter gehen. Stinknormale Bürger greifen auf einmal zu den Waffen. Die letzten Läden, die von unseren Leuten betrieben werden und noch nicht verboten worden sind, werden von ganz gewöhnlichen Bürgern angegriffen, die randalieren und die Besitzer verletzen – ohne dass sie jemand dafür bestraft! Menschen werden enterbt und verstoßen, wenn ihnen auch nur ansatzweise eine Freundschaft oder ähnliches mit einem Zwielichtigen nachgewiesen werden kann."

„Sie geben uns die Schuld an allem", fasste Nama zusammen. „So wie immer."

„Ja, aber die Geschichte wird von den Siegern geschrieben", erinnerte sie Sirius. „Sie werden ihren Hass genauso schnell vergessen, wie er gekommen ist. Wir müssen nur gewinnen."

„Wie schnell können die Werwölfe sich formieren?", fragte Luca.

„Die Ausbildung läuft auf Hochtouren", erwiderte Remus. „Es gibt regelmäßig Seminare und Crashkurse in Sachen Verteidigung und Angriff. Aber die meisten besitzen noch nicht einmal einen Zauberstab."

„Nun, damit haben wir doch unser erstes Ziel", sagte Luca grimmig. „Die Winkelgasse."

„Du willst Ollivander's ausrauben?!", fragte Sirius erschrocken.

„Selbstverständlich. Wir müssen uns bewaffnen."

„Aber... Selbst der Prophet muss zugeben, dass wir fast nur Todesser angreifen. Etwas so öffentliches wird unseren Ruf nur noch weiter herunter ziehen", warf Nama ein.

„Aber Luca hat recht, wir brauchen Zauberstäbe. Woher nehmen, wenn nicht stehlen...?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Stehlen können wir sie ja trotzdem", sagte Nama schulterzuckend. Selbst mit Gringotts' Unterstützung würden sie niemals für alle Werwölfe Zauberstäbe kaufen können. „Ich meine nur, wir sollten es nicht öffentlich machen. Wenn es keine Zauberstäbe mehr auf Vorrat gibt, sehen auch die Todesser, die wir entwaffnen oder die ihren im Kampf verlieren, ziemlich doof aus der Wäsche."

„Also kein Großangriff auf die Gasse, sondern vielmehr ein kleines Team, das nachts den Laden ausräumt", fasste Sirius zusammen. „Gut, wer hat die Ehre?"

„Wir brauchen Leute, die Schrumpfzauber beherrschen, mindestens zwei Kämpfer, einer als Rückendeckung, der die anderen warnt wenn jemand kommt und ein Missionsleiter. Zu viele Personen sind zu auffällig", analysierte Jenande. „Ich will eines meiner Mädchen in der Verteidigung. Immerhin sind die meisten Auroren männlich."

„Dann wird der zweite Kämpfer ein Vampir, für die Stärke", meinte Luca. „Den suche ich aus. Außerdem hätte ich gerne Harry Potter als Rückendeckung."

„WAS!? Warum Harry?", fragte Sirius, sofort besorgt um das Wohl seines Patensohnes. „Erstens, er hat diesen Unsichtbarkeitsumhang und wird ihn wohl kaum gerne aus den Händen geben. Dazu kommen die Schlangen, damit hat er praktisch drei Paar Augen. Zweitens ist er Harry Potter: Wenn die Sache schief geht, kann er unsere Leute am ehesten raus hauen."

„Aber -"  
>„Er wird nur unsichtbar daneben stehen. Da ist keinerlei Gefahr für ihn", sagte Jenande beruhigend. „Außerdem wird sich der Junge über ein wenig Abwechslung freuen."<p>

Missmutig musste Sirius zustimmen.

„Den Rest des Teams sollten die Werwölfe stellen, immerhin geht es um eure Bewaffnung", schloss Luca ab.

Die Wölfe nickten zustimmend.  
>„Wunderbar. Dann sehen wir uns wieder hier in einer Woche. Sitzung geschlossen."<p>

1994, 23:16 Uhr

Winkelgasse

„Was soll das heißen, er ist nicht da?"

„Was soll es schon heißen? Es ist mitten in der Nacht und wir sind in der Winkelgasse. Die Auroren ham' ihn erwischt, das soll es heißen."

Harry fluchte leise.

„Also, was jetzt?", fragte die blonde Veela, die neben dem Werwolf stand. „Mission abgebrochen? Ohne den Anführer können wir das Ding ja schlecht durchziehen."

„Aber wir _müssen _ weitermachen!", protestierte Harry. „Das ist wichtig!"

Die Zwielichtigen sahen einander unsicher an. Sie waren ein bunt zusammen gewürfelter Haufen: Da war Callienne, die verführerische Veela-Kriegerin, deren Berufsoutfit besser in einen Swingerclub gepasst hätte (schließlich war sie dafür zuständig, ihnen die männlichen Auroren vom Leib zu halten). Außerdem Kaleb, ein hochgewachsener Vampir, schlank und wendig und mit Augen, in denen ein inneres Feuer zu glühen schien. Er hatte kurze braune Haare, eine gerade Nase und überraschend weiche Gesichtszüge. Obwohl er nicht übermäßig kräftig aussah, wusste Harry, dass Vampire generell immer stärker waren als Menschen. Ähnlich war es mit Werwölfen, obwohl Tino, der Einzige in der Gruppe mit einer kompletten magischen Ausbildung, dennoch aussah wie ein Muskelprotz.

Noch standen sie in einer Seitengasse und hatten nach einer kurzen Begrüßung feststellen müssen, dass der Missionsleiter fehlte.

„Alfonse und ich wollten uns im 'Blutigen Lamm' treffen", erzählte Tino. „Ich war zehn Minuten zu spät, weil mich die Kontrollen am Apparationspunkt aufgehalten haben. Das war wahrscheinlich das Einzige, was mich gerettet hat." Er blickte finster bei der Erinnerung. „Er muss schon länger dort gewesen sein. Ich hab keine Ahnung, woran sie ihn erkannt haben. Wahrscheinlich nur Routinekontrolle, weil er sein Steak blutig bestellt hat oder so was. Die sind heutzutage überempfindlich."

Jetzt fluchte auch Kaleb. „Ohne ihn wird das nichts."

„Unsinn", begehrte Harry auf. „Wir habe doch alle unsere Rollen, oder etwa nicht? Wir gehen rein, erledigen unseren Job und fertig. Wenn ihr unbedingt einen Anführer braucht, dann bestimmen wir halt einen."

„Oh, natürlich, weil ja auch jeder der erste auf der Abschussliste sein will!", spottete Calienne. „Der Anführer trifft die Entscheidungen. Er gibt die Befehle und koordiniert diesen Haufen Zufallsnummern hier. Wenn die Auroren kommen, muss er den Rückzug organisieren und macht sich damit selbst zur Zielscheibe. Den Job will niemand." Die anderen nickten zustimmend.

„Gut", machte Harry und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann werde ich der Anführer. Kann nicht so viel schwerer sein als den Köder zu spielen und darin hab ich Erfahrung."

Für einen Moment starrten die Zwielichtigen diesen Jungen von nicht ganz vierzehn Jahren ungläubig an.

Dann zuckte Kaleb mit den Schultern. „Okay."

Calienne versuchte, ihr Lächeln zu verbergen. „Du bist verrückt, Junge. Aber ich mag dich."  
>„Halt, Moment!", rief Tino da. „Das können wir nicht machen. Er ist ein Kind!"<p>

„Ein Kind, das keine andere Aufgabe hat als Ausschau zu halten. Er ist der Einzige, der im Zweifelsfall frei ist. Und er hat diesen coolen Umhang", bemerkte Kaleb.

„Wenn Canis Majoris das rausfindet, bin ich derjenige, aus dem er Hackfleisch macht!"

„Oh bitte, sag mir nicht, dass Sirius dir den Auftrag gegeben hat, auf mich aufzupassen!", sagte Harry frustriert. „Ich bin Harry Potter. Ich bin diesem Voldemort", alle zuckten zusammen, „schon drei Mal entkommen. Außerdem bin ich ein Vampir und ich hab seit drei Tagen nichts mehr getrunken. Keine Ahnung ob euch das bewusst ist, aber wir werden nicht unbedingt schwächer, wenn wir durstig sind. Wir werden unruhig – was bedeutet, dass ich jetzt verdammt noch mal diesen Laden stürmen will!"

Kaleb nickte wissend und grinste. „Dann ist es beschlossen. Wir gehen zu Ollivander's."

Und genau das taten sie auch.

Harry warf sich seinen Umhang über und band ihn zu, jedoch so, dass sein Kopf noch sichtbar in der Luft schwebte. So wussten seine Kameraden wo er war, aber er brauchte nur die Kapuze überzuwerfen um von allen Blicken zu verschwinden.

Sodom und Gomorrha glitten an seinen Armen zu Boden und schlängelten sich über das Pflaster. Die Zwielichtigen warteten etwa zehn Minuten, bis die Schlangen zurück waren.

„_Da sssind starke Schutzzauber um das Hausss",_ berichtete Sodom. _„Die eine Ecke links vom Hintereingang issst aber dunkel genug, dassss ssich eine Perssson da verstecken und sie durchbrechen kann."_

„_Drinnen konnten wir keine weiteren Perssssonen riechen"_, fügte Gomorrha hinzu.

„_Sehr gut"_, zischte Harry und wandte sich an Tino. „Linke Ecke Hintereingang, versuch die Schutzzauber zu brechen. Wenn du fertig bist, gib Sodom das Daumen-hoch-Zeichen und wir kommen nach."

Mit diesen Worten wollte er dem Werwolf Sodom reichen, aber der wurde sofort blass und wich zurück.

„Hey, hey, hey! Du kannst doch nicht wirklich von mir erwarten, dass ich dieses _Ding_- "  
>„Dieses <em>Ding <em> ist mein Freund!", knurrte Harry mit zu Schlitzen verengten Augen. „Und ich bin jetzt dein Anführer, oder etwa nicht? Also wirst du ihn mitnehmen. Die Ecke ist nicht groß genug für uns alle und wir brauchen einen unauffälligen Weg zur Kommunikation."

„Klar, weil ja auch niemand auf eine einen Meter lange, giftgrüne Schlange achtet", murmelte Tino.

Harry rollte mit den Augen und tippte Sodom mit seinem Zauberstab an, dessen Schuppen sofort so schwarz wurden wie sein Umhang. Wenn man wochenlang in Hogwarts unerkannt umherstreifen wollte, musste man den Desillusionierungszauber schon drauf haben.

Harry führte Calienne und Kaleb von der Winkelgasse weg und ein Stück in die Nokturngasse hinein, wo die Kontrollen weniger verschärft waren. Dort trieben sie sich ein wenig in einem schmuddeligen Pub herum – Harry setzte natürlich seine Kapuze auf – bis Gomorrha warnend zischte. Harry zupfte seine Teamkameraden kurz am Umhang, welche daraufhin aufstanden und mit ihm zum Ausgang gingen. Auf der Fensterbank neben der Tür konnte Harry vage die Umrisse seiner Schlange ausmachen und hielt Sodom den Arm hin, damit er hinaufkriechen konnte.

„_Tino issst fertig"_, sagte er, als Harry seinen Kopf streichelte. _„Er issst schon im Laden." _

Harry nickte und führte den Rest des Teams zur Hintertür.

Ollivander's hatte sich nicht verändert, seit Harry zum letzten Mal hier gewesen war. Es war immer noch staubig und dunkel, aber nun lag ein Prickeln von Magie in der Luft, dass er zuvor nicht wahrgenommen hatte. Vermutlich reagierten seine Vampirsinne auf die vielen Zauberstäbe.

„Also gut, Leute. Calienne, du kümmerst dich um die Stäbe in der Nähe der Vordertür, Kaleb, du gehst nach hinten. Sodom begleitet dich, Gomorrha bleibt vorn. Wenn einer von euch Schwierigkeiten auch nur am Horizont erkennen sollte, schickt ihr sofort die Schlangen los." Harry griff in seine Hosentasche und holte einen zusammengefalteten Stoffbeutel hervor. Er griff hinein und holte drei Rucksäcke hervor, die er verteilte.

„Keine Schrumpfzauber direkt auf die Stäbe, wir wissen nicht wie das mit ihrer Magie reagiert. Legt sie einfach nur hier rein, die Rucksäcke sind innen magisch vergrößert. Da passt locker der ganze Laden rein. Ich werde derweil draußen in der Gasse Wache halten und Zauberbanne über das Haus legen, die kein Licht und keine Geräusche durchlassen. Noch Fragen?"

Die Zwielichtigen schüttelten die Köpfe.

„Dann los!"

Harry setzte seine Kapuze auf und ging zum Vordereingang. Er legte einen raschen Bemerk-mich-nicht-Zauber darauf, bevor er die Tür öffnete und hindurch schlüpfte. Er hatte gerade mal den Dämpfungszauber angewandt, als auch schon zwei Personen auf den Laden zu kamen.

„Ich sag dir, da stimmt irgendwas nicht. Es gab noch nie Ghule in der Winkelgasse! Warum ausgerechnet jetzt? Und in Ollivanders Wohnung?", flüsterte der eine dem anderen zu.

Harry unterdrückte ein Fluchen. Sie hatten vor zwei Tagen einen Ghul in Ollivanders Wohnung direkt über dem Laden losgelassen, um den alten Mann zu verjagen.

„Merkwürdig ist es schon. Und ich kann verstehen, dass der Alte Angst hat. Aber wir dürfen uns doch nicht so sehr einschüchtern lassen, dass man sich als anständiger Bürger nicht mehr nachts auf die Straße traut!"

„Du bist ja nur so grimmig, weil er uns geschickt hat, noch dieses verdammte Buch aus seinem Laden zu holen, selber Angst, hä?"

„Angst? Ich? Pah!"

Harry wurde eiskalt. Die beiden Typen waren gleich heran. Er hatte nur noch Sekunden Zeit...

Es half nichts. Es musste sein.

„Imperio!", flüsterte er und richtete den Zauberstab auf den einen der beiden Männer. Ein feiner gelber Nebel umfing sein Opfer und Harry erfüllte sofort ein unglaubliches Gefühl der Macht. Nur mühsam unterdrückte er ein Keuchen, als der Mann plötzlich stehen blieb.

„Was ist los, Jack?"

„Du hast es dir anders überlegt", flüsterte Harry hastig. „Das Buch war nicht im Laden, sondern in der Wohnung. Und du hast vergessen den Schlüssel mitzubringen. Geh zurück und kehre nicht vor morgen zurück!"

„Verdammt, mir fällt gerade ein – das Buch liegt ja in der Wohnung! Und ich hab den Schlüssel nicht mit!"

„Waaas? Und das sagst du erst jetzt!?"

„Kann man nichts machen. Wir müssten erst zurück und das dauert dann... Da kann der Alte sich sein Buch morgen auch selber holen."

„Ja, hast recht. Dann kommen wir endlich aus dieser Gasse raus", stimmte ihm der andere sofort zu und sackte erleichtert ein Stück weit in sich zusammen.

Harry beobachtete, wie die Männer verschwanden und lächelte zufrieden. Dann fuhr er fort, Zauber auf das Haus zu legen und vergaß auch die nützliche Variante nicht, die er von Luca gelernt hatte und mit dem Vampire ihre Verstecke schützten: Der Zauber wirkte ähnlich wie der, den Magier benutzten um sich vor Muggeln zu verstecken. Was bedeutete, dass den Zauberern, die aus irgendeinem Grund Ollivander's betreten wollten, ganz plötzlich wichtige Dinge einfielen, die sie vergessen hatten. Er wollte nicht noch einmal einen Unverzeihlichen benutzen wollen.

Eine halbe Stunde später hörte Harry vom Rinnstein her ein leises Zischeln. Rasch suchte er mit den Augen den Stein ab, bis er die unscharfen Umrisse des desillusionierten Sodom sah. Er hob die Schlange hoch, die ihm ins Ohr flüsterte, dass sein Team bereit sei.

Harry ging in den Laden zurück.

„Bei euch ist alles klar?", vergewisserte er sich, als er die drei Kämpfer mit Rucksäcken bepackt in der Mitte des Raumes sah.

Tino nickte. „Keine weiteren Probleme. Da waren ein paar Vitrinen mit Stäben drin, die wir nicht öffnen konnten, aber für die Ausrüstung der Werwölfe reicht dies hier allemal."

„Gut, dann nichts wie weg." Harry kramte noch einmal in seiner Hosentasche und holte eine Schnur heraus, die Sirius ihm für die Mission gegeben hatte. Sie alle fassten die Schnur an, während Sodom und Gomorrha sich jeweils in einem Ende verbissen.

„Erfolgserlebnis", sagte Harry laut und deutlich.

Eine Sekunde später aktivierte sich der Portschlüssel und Ollivanders Laden war leer.


End file.
